A Prescription for Love
by tufano79
Summary: Bella Swan works as a nurse at Cook County Hospital in the ER. She's older and desperate for love. It's hindered by her shy personality and plump body. Edward Cullen is hired as a doctor in the ER. Bella is charmed by this new doctor. Edward is intrigued by the sad nurse who does her job but doesn't have a sparkle in her eyes. Will a prescription for love be the answer?
1. Chapter 1

**New Story: This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person. **

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight. Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Chapter One:**

**BPOV**

"Here's your extra pillow, Mr. Tomlinson," I said as I fluffed it behind his head. "Is that comfortable?"

"You're a lard ass," he snapped. "Go on a diet."

"I'll take that into consideration, Mr. Tomlinson," I said, ignoring the biting comment from our resident crazy man. He was found on the streets, mumbling that the rats were eating his eyeballs and that his shoes ran away. The police brought him in and he was staying in the ER until a bed opened up in the psych ward. I got the dubious honor of getting Mr. Tomlinson as my patient. That meant I had to wash his crusty old body and listen to his demeaning commentary about everybody in the ER. The main person receiving his barbs was me. Yes, I was, um, plump, but I wasn't unhealthy. I was just fat. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Always thinking with your stomach, tubbo?"

"Mr. Tomlinson, please be respectful," I sighed. "I didn't make any comments about your hemorrhoids when I was cleaning your ass."

"Bitch," he barked. I rolled my eyes and shut his curtain, walking to the circulation desk.

"Tomlinson is being extra crotchety today," my friend, Angela noted. "Really rude to you."

"He's a lonely old man with schizophrenia. I try not to take his words to heart," I shrugged. "However, I will be happy when his scabby ass is upstairs in the psych ward."

"How bad was it?" Angela asked, wrinkling her nose.

"I need a shower. Or twelve," I shuddered. "These were not the scrubs I arrived in, Ang."

"Yeah, they're not your usual happy duckie scrubs," Angela teased. "It's standard hospital blue."

"He shit on me," I groaned. "Anyhow, I'm going to finish charting and then I'm heading home."

"Bella, why don't you come out with me and the girls," Angela begged. "We're going to this new club. It'll be fun!"

"No, thanks. I have to get home to my dad. He's still laid up from his injury," I sighed. Honestly, I'd rather go out with the girls. My father makes Mr. Tomlinson look like a kitten. The hatred my father has for me is shocking but I couldn't leave him. Not now. He lost his leg after a bullet wound got infected and he wasn't coping. And he was taking it out on me.

"Fine. But next time, I'm not taking no for an answer. You hear me?" Angela asked, arching a brow.

"Yes, Ang. I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled. She waved and skipped to the lounge at the end of the hall. I finished making my notes, speaking to the nurse who was taking over my patients and walked to my locker. Opening it up, I slipped on my coat and checked my phone.

No messages.

But then again, why would there be. All of my friends are here at work. Well, scratch that, Angela is my friend. The rest are acquaintances. With a heavy sigh, I bundled up and headed out into the chilled Chicago air. I worked at Cook County Hospital as a nurse. I earned my nursing degree while working full time since my dad wouldn't pay for my college education. I worked as a nurse's aide in a nursing home, caring for elderly patients in the dementia wing while I completed my course work. I hated working there; seeing those poor people who were just shells of who they once were. I made the decision that I would not work in geriatrics once I got my degree, finding the time in the ER to be the most exciting and challenging.

You never know what's going to come in next and sometimes, the puzzle of what was wrong was the most interesting part of working there. For the most part, the doctors were okay. There were a few that I hated, Dr. Mike Newton and Dr. Tyler Crowley, in particular. No matter who the nurse was, if they were female, they made crass and rude comments. Numerous complaints were made about them to HR but they still did it since it was a 'good old boys' club at the hospital.

I heaved a sigh and thought about my last run-in with Newton. God, he was such a snake.

"_Bella, can you be a dear and get me a few samples of Cialis for Mr. Lautner? He wants to extend his prowess in the bedroom," Mike purred. "Right, Mr. Lautner?"_

"_Yes, sir," he smiled. _

"_I bet it's been a long time since you've been with a man, Bella. Perhaps you can help Mr. Lautner in trying out his new medication," Mike snickered. "But, probably not. With your broken arm, you don't want to do any heavy lifting and Nurse Swan would be classified as that."_

"_Anything else, Dr. Newton?" I spat, narrowing my eyes at him._

"_Nope. Just the samples, sweet cheeks," he bellowed. I huffed and stomped away, going to the drug locker. I swiped a handful of Cialis samples, stuffed them into a bag and thrust them into Mr. Lautner's hands. _

When Dr. Newton was on the job, I steered clear of him after that incident. He was a tool and he made me feel small. Thankfully, he was at a medical conference for a few days and I wouldn't have to see his smug face while I worked.

With a resigned sigh, I walked up to the el platform and waited for the next train to take me home. I pulled out my book as I sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chairs. The train traveled to my home in the Ravenswood neighborhood. Our tiny two bedroom apartment that I shared with my dad. I stomped up the stairs and unlocked the door to our home and was blasted with the sounds of Sports Center.

"Where the hell have you been, Isabella?" Charlie demanded. "I've been waiting here for an hour to eat."

"Sorry, Dad. I had to work. You knew this," I sighed. "Give me a half hour and I'll have dinner ready for you, okay?"

"Isabella, I'm hungry now," he snarled.

"You know, you could cook your own meal, Dad," I said as I leaned forward against the wall, pressing my face against the plaster. "Just because you're on crutches doesn't mean that you're completely incapable of cooking."

"Watch your tone, missy!" Charlie glowered. "My leg fucking hurts. If it wasn't for your incompetence, I'd still fucking have it."

There was no fighting him when he was like this. He would not see reason. I stripped off my coat and hung it up. I walked into the pathetic kitchen and searched for something that I could feed Charlie within three minutes or less. Thankfully, there was a frozen mini pizza that I could pop in the microwave. I grabbed a beer for him and swiped his medication from the cabinet. As he bellowed in the living room, I readied his dinner and put it all on a tray. I carried the tray and put it on the small table next to my dad's recliner. Pushing it to him, I glared at my father as he continued to rant and rave about how I was a lazy ass.

"Enough," I snapped. "I get it. I'm fat, lazy and incapable of taking care of you. If you hate me so much, why don't you let me leave?"

"Because, you insolent brat, despite your crappy job of taking care of me, you're all I've got," he snarled. "Go do some jazzercise or something. Lose some of those disgusting rolls."

"Thanks, Charlie," I spat. "You're one to talk." He had put on a ton of weight because of his injury. Prior to his getting shot, he was in pretty decent shape, for a middle-aged cop. Now he was fatter than me because he refused to do his physical therapy. His non-existent leg hurt too much.

Charlie picked up his pizza and threw it at me, splattering it on my scrubs. I narrowed my eyes and walked out of the room. I ignored Charlie's screams for fresh food. I stripped out of my scrubs and showered in our tiny, dingy bathroom. As I washed my body, I was disgusted at what I saw. My pale skin was lumpy and dumpy. I was fat. No denying it, but hearing it come from the one person who is supposed to love me hurts more. My mom can't tell me that she loves me or that I'm beautiful since she's dead. She passed when I was in high school from a car accident. Her car hit a patch of black ice and she flipped into oncoming traffic. She was decapitated and killed instantly. Once she died, my dad turned into a douche and I found solace in Twinkies and Ho-Hos.

I finished my shower and dried my body, wrapping the bath sheet around me. I put on my favorite pajamas and walked into my bedroom, closing and locking the door. I didn't want to deal with Charlie anymore tonight. He acted like a brat and he has to deal with his actions. I pulled out my journal and began writing in it.

_December 15__th__, 2012_

_Have you ever woke up and looked around and asked yourself, how in the hell did I get here? Today was one of those days for me. I woke up in my bedroom, still decorated in pink roses from when I was a kid and I shook my head at how pathetic my life is. I'm thirty years old (just turned in September) and I still live with asshole father. I'm thirty years old and I'm still single with no prospects. _

_Not that anyone would want me anyway. _

_I'm a fucking fat ass._

_Who would want to see this body without clothes? _

_I mean, it happened one time and that guy NEVER came back. _

_Then, at work today, I get stuck with one of our frequent flyers and he shits on me. A huge heaping pile of crap onto my thigh. It was foul and all I wanted to do was shower for days. He continues to rag on me all day, calling me fat and stupid and I couldn't do anything but smile. He's my patient and well, it would look bad if I gave him a black eye. I mean, he's a cantankerous son of a bitch but he's sick: schizophrenia and dementia. _

_Finally, I get home from a crap-tastic day at work and my dad is in rare form. He's such a douche and he makes me feel like I'm less than nothing. I hate him. But, I can't leave him. I should, but I can't. I want to go out with my friends and drink and have a good time. But no. I have to come home and deal with Charlie and his childish tantrums when I don't cook him what he likes or take his insults without fighting back. _

_I desperately want to change. I desperately want love but have resigned myself that it'll never happen. _

_Not at this rate. _

xx APFL xx

"Have you seen the new attending?" Jessica Stanley gushed. "Holy sex on a stick, he's hot."

"Who is that?" I asked as I stared my co-worker. Jessica was one of the slut sisters. Her partner in crime was Lauren Mallory. There was no man in the hospital that they hadn't fucked.

"His name is Dr. Edward Cullen and my GOD!" Jessica panted out, fanning her blond curls. "He's going to be working the ER and he's mine."

"What makes him so hot?" I asked, arching a brow.

"He's 6'2", muscled with bronze-y, coppery, brownish hair and eyes that are the color of emeralds. AND he's single."

"Who's single?" asked Lauren as she dropped of her chart, leaning against the counter. "Swan? Of course she's single. Look at her."

"I'm standing right here, Lauren," I seethed.

"Sorry," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, who's single?"

"Dr. Cullen," Jessica giggled.

"He is?" Lauren purred.

"Back off, bitch. He's mine," Jessica scoffed. "Once I'm done with him then you can pounce all over the deliciousness that is Dr. Cullen. Dr. _Feelgood_."

"You know, relationships between nurses and doctors is highly frowned upon," I said as I glared at them.

"So?" Jessica snorted. "I want to nab me a rich doctor and this is where I'm going to find it."

"Excuse me," came a velvety smooth voice. "Who is assigned to the patient in curtain three? Bed number two?"

"That's me," I said as I turned around and holy GOD. There was an angel in a white lab coat standing in front of me. He wore a pair of adorable glasses but his eyes were glittering behind them in a bright green. _This is Dr. Cullen? He's not a doctor! He's a damn super model._

"And you are?" he asked, smiling softly.

"Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella," I replied, holding out my hand.

"More like Belly," Lauren snickered.

I flinched and felt traitorous tears prick the back of my eyes. Dr. Cullen's hand wrapped around mine and he smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I'm Dr. Edward Cullen."

"Sure, sure," I said. "What's wrong with Ms. Dutch?"

"Can we chat as we walk to her?" he said as he pulled on my hand. I grabbed her chart and followed him down the hallway to curtain area three.

"Did I do something wrong, Dr. Cullen?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"No, Bella. I just wanted to get you away from Nurse Stanley and Nurse Mallory. I heard they said and I'm appalled," he said as he looked at me with kind eyes.

"I'm fine, Dr. Cullen," I said as I waved my hand dismissively.

"Please, call me Edward," he replied with a crooked grin.

"Edward," I whispered, trying it out. "Okay. So, Ms. Dutch?"

"Can you add some antibiotics to her IV drip? She's running a fever and her white cell count is elevated. I heard rattles when I listened to her lungs and I don't want the infection to turn into pneumonia," he said as he reached for the chart. He scribbled down his orders and handed the chart back to me. "Now, seeing as I'm new, can you direct me to a local coffee house that doesn't serve sludge and is within walking distance?"

"Oh, um, there's Perkalator down the street. It's a five minute walk from here. Just go out through the ambulance bay doors, hang a right and it'll be on the corner," I answered. "It's good coffee."

"Thank you, Bella," he said as he smiled widely. "The coffee in the cafeteria is toxic waste. When I was hired, I was warned but didn't heed said warnings. As a token of my appreciation, what kind of coffee do you want?"

"That's not necessary," I blushed.

"I insist. You're the first friendly face I've met and I want keep you close," he winked. "If not, I'll buy one of each blend."

"Okay, okay," I giggled. "A grande eggnog latte with no whipped cream."

"Done," he said. "Do I need to sign out?"

"Just tell the clerk that you're stepping out and your estimated time for arrival," I explained.

"Thanks!" he said as he turned on his heel. "I truly appreciate it, Bella." He jogged down the hall, his white coat trailing behind him. I let myself smile softly as I turned into curtain area three. I checked on Ms. Dutch and wrote down her vitals. She was sleeping, a quiet wheeze filling the room. I'd have to ask Dr. Cullen, Edward, if a nebulizer treatment would benefit her. I left the room and grabbed the antibiotics that Edward had prescribed. I added them to her IV and noted the time her treatment started.

As I was finishing up with her, Ms. Dutch woke up. "Oh, Nurse Swan," she said in a raspy voice. "Can I get some water?"

"Of course, Ms. Dutch," I said as poured her some water and held the straw to her chapped lips.

"Please, call me Heather," she said. "Ms. Dutch reminds that I never found my prince charming."

"Oh, Heather," I giggled. "You can still meet him." She was an older woman, probably in her mid to late seventies. She lived in an assisted living facility but couldn't kick this respiratory infection. They sent her here since it was all her insurance would cover.

"Nurse Swan, I'm eighty-two. I never met my prince charming and it sure as hell ain't going to happen now," she chuckled. "I lived my life and I'm ready to be with my family."

"Heather, you have family. Your niece is coming down from Milwaukee today," I said. I spoke with her this morning when the ambulance dropped her off.

"No. My parents. My younger brother who died in Vietnam," she sighed, looking into my eyes. "My family is waiting for me."

"Okay, Heather," I said as I tucked her into the bed. "Would you like another blanket?"

"Please, dearie," she smiled.

I nodded and grabbed her a warm blanket from the heater just outside her room. I tucked it around her and smiled as I left her. I walked back to the circulation desk and added the notes to her chart on the board. I turned to a computer and checked on several labs that were ordered to see if they were up.

Edward came back with pink cheeks and two steaming cups of coffee. "For my favorite nurse," he said as he put the cup in front of me.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I blushed. "Where's your coat?"

"Um, in the locker room. I didn't realize how epically cold it was until I was halfway to Perkalator," he chuckled, wrapping his hands around his cup of coffee. He smelled and sighed. "I'm from Seattle and it's much warmer there than it is here."

"Welcome to Windy City," I said as I held up my cup. Edward chuckled and tapped his cup with mine. "Um, I'm concerned about Ms. Dutch's breathing."

"The wheezing?" he asked as he slipped behind me, staring at the chart that I pulled up.

"Yeah. I'm also concerned that she's depressed," I said. "She said that she's ready and her family is waiting for her."

"I'll have a psych consult come down but she's old. She is probably ready to be reunited with her family," Edward said. "Any children?"

"No. She was, um, never married," I whispered._ Fuck, I'm going to end up like her. Alone in a county hospital, praying for death. _

_God, quit being morbid, Bella._

I felt Edward stare at me and I hid my left hand, desperately wanting to crawl into a hole. I cannot let this beautiful creature behind me see that I'm a single, FAT, loser who lives with their emotionally abusive dad. "Um, do you think a nebulizer would help the wheezing?" I asked, barely raising my voice.

"Let's get a chest x-ray first and then we'll go from there," Edward said as he put his hand on my shoulder, massaging my neck slightly. I bit my lip at his slightly cold hands on my neck and tried NOT to moan. He squeezed my shoulder one more time and he left. He winked as he walked down the opposite hallway. I blushed.

I ordered the chest x-ray for Ms. Dutch and went to do my rounds to check on my patients. I was nearly done when Lauren cornered me in the drug locker. "You think that that GOD would ever notice you?" she sneered. "You're a lazy, fat, fuck with shit-colored hair and pasty skin. When you walk, your ass jiggles and your boobs are uneven. Don't try to flirt with him, Swan. He's never going to want you." She shoved me and stomped out of the drug locker.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I realized that it was true. He wouldn't want me. Why would he?

Keep it professional, Swan. Be courteous and do your job.

I took a deep breath and left the drug locker, going to check on Ms. Dutch. When I walked into the room, Edward was in the middle of a code, pounding on her chest. I darted to the edge of the bed and looked at him. His eyes said it all, she was gone. "Time of death, 19:18," he said as he stepped off the table. I bit my lip and walked to her side. I gently closed her eyes, covering her face with a sheet.

_This is your future, Bella. Dying alone. _

**A/N: And there you have it. Chapter one of A Prescription for Love. Up next will be a glimpse into Edward's brain. How does he see our Bella? Anyhow, not a big author's note on this one. However, if you want to see what Bella and Charlie's apartment looks like, check out my blog. Link is in my profile. Also, check out my facebook group: Tufano79 Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. We're fun! Leave me some!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Story: This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person. **

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight. Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Chapter Two**

**EPOV**

"So this is it," I said as I heaved my bag over my shoulder.

"Yep," Tanya replied. "Good luck, Edward. Despite the past few years, it's been good."

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Be happy, Tan."

"You, too. After dealing with my crazy, you deserve it," she laughed. "Look, I know that we're divorced and all, but can I at least get a hug?"

"Definitely," I said as I pulled her into my arms. She patted my back and unlike before, I felt nothing when she touched me. There would have been a point in time where her touch would have lit a fire in my belly and I had to HAVE her. Now, it's like hugging my sister. Except, not. You know? "I'll send you a text when I get into Chicago, Tan. Even though we're no longer a couple, I know you'll worry."

"This is true," she snorted. With one more squeeze, she let me go and wiped her tears. My ex-wife was undeniably gorgeous, but we fell out of love. No drama. No huge fights. One day, we woke up and we were different people. We wanted different things and now, after two years of separation, we were finally divorced and I was moving on with my life in Chicago. Tanya was staying in Seattle where her plastic surgery practice was located. "I still love you, Edward. I always will."

"Me, too, Tan. We just want different things," I sighed. "Anyhow, I've got to go. My flight is leaving in an hour." She nodded and we hugged one more time before I left our condo in downtown Seattle. I hopped into a waiting cab and was driven SeaTac. I barely got through security before I had to sprint to my gate to catch my flight to Chicago. I just made it to the flight, crashing into my seat in first class. Before the doors closed, I sent a text to my brother, Jasper.

_On the plane. Please say that you remembered that you're picking me up! –E_

_Yes, big brother! God, take a chill pill. You worry too much – J_

_What time do you come in again? – J_

_I knew you'd forget, Jasper Whitlock Cullen! My flight gets in at 4:10 at O'Hare, moron – E_

_Got it. That's the airport off of I-55, right? – J_

_Forget it. I'm calling dad – E_

I dialed my father's number and waited for him to pick up. He was the chief of surgery at Cook County Hospital. I knew he didn't have any cases today unless they were emergency situations. He picked up right away. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he said professionally.

"Dad, it's me," I sighed.

"Did Jasper forget?" he chuckled.

"Yes. Can you pick me up?"

"If I'm not in surgery, yes, I will," he snorted. "Oh, your brother. I love him, but he's a few cards short of a deck."

"This is why he's a history major. He lives in the past. Not the present," I joked. One of the flight attendants glared at me, pointing at my phone. "Look Dad, I've got to go. My flight arrives at 4:10 at O'Hare."

"What airline?"

"United," I replied.

"If I'm not there, your mother will be. Are you joining us for dinner?"

"Yep. See you soon, Pop! Love you," I said.

"You, too, Edward. It'll be good to have you home." I hung up my phone and turned it off. I smiled sweetly at the flight attendant and took out my latest edition of the New England Journal of Medicine for some light reading. _I'm a doctor. What do you expect?_

As I read my magazine, my mind drifted. How much my life had changed in the past two years. Some of it was for the better while the rest, not so much. By now, I had hoped that I would be living in the suburbs of Seattle with 2.5 kids and a dog, with Tanya. But, she didn't want that. Oh, no. She didn't even want me. She wanted Irina. That was another reason we fell out of love. My ex-wife, yeah, she's a lesbian. Irina was a wonderful woman and she made Tanya happy. Who am I to begrudge either one of them happiness? Yes, I could be a bitter, jealous man but what's the point?

Our marriage ended amicably. Tanya kept our condo and had me removed from the mortgage. I made the decision to move to Chicago and Irina moved into the condo. Problem solved. I had my few furnishings that I wanted to keep shipped to my new brownstone in Chicago and I let my mother have a field day with decorating my new place. I trusted her to make it feel like home without it being a 'show place.'

I was grateful that I had such a close family. Both of my parents were still alive and very much in love. Almost to the point of nausea. I caught them too many times in various stages of undress. I had two siblings, my knuckleheaded brother, Jasper, who was six years younger than me at the age of twenty-seven and my baby sister, Rosalie, who was going through a tough time right now. Rose is ten years younger than me, twenty-three, and needs some serious help. She was one of the main reasons for me coming home.

Rose was involved with a douchebag named Royce. God, his name is even douchetastic. They were dating for awhile and my sister, though very attractive but was a bit of a prude. She was adamant on saving herself for marriage. I commended her on that. I couldn't do it, but I admired her wishes. Supported her and even made Royce cry when he tried to put his hand up her skirt at family dinners. I'm the scary older brother like that.

However, he wouldn't take no for an answer and on the eve of her college graduation, Royce took. He took the one gift my Rosalie wanted to give to her husband. He took violently. He ravaged my baby sister and it took all of my power to not hunt him down like a dog and kill him dead. Jasper and I saw Rose in the hospital and we both wanted Royce's head on a stick. Rose was covered in bruises and he was brutal with her when he penetrated her. It's questionable if she would be able to have children due to the damage to her cervix and uterus. Oh, and he gave her a sexually transmitted disease, too. At least it was treatable, but still. Royce was caught and he was currently awaiting trial.

As a result of her rape, Rose stopped eating. My baby sister wouldn't eat because of that monster. It killed my parents to see Rose waste away. They admitted her to inpatient facilities, outpatient clinics, but nothing sways her. My once vivacious, tenacious and fun-loving sister is just a shadow of herself.

It broke my fucking heart.

I just prayed that she realized what she was doing to herself before it was too late.

"…now on our final approach to Chicago O'Hare International Airport…"

I was home.

xx APFL xx

"Edward, it's so good to have you back," gushed my mother, Esme Cullen. She kissed my face, squeezing my cheeks. "You look good, my sweet boy."

"Fansch Mum," I mumbled.

"What was that?" she laughed.

"Thanks Mom," I said once my cheeks were released. "How's Jas? Rose?"

"Jasper is well, Jasper," she sighed. "That boy…and Rose, Rose is the same. She's up in her room if you want to see her."

I nodded and jogged up the stairs to Rosalie's room. I gently knocked on her door. "Come in," she said weakly. I poked my head into her room and saw that she was in her bed, bundled up like nanook of the north. "Eddie!" she smiled. But not a true smile. However, whenever she saw me, it was the rare times that Rose smiled.

"Hey squirt," I said as I walked into her room, holding my arms open. She got up shakily and fell into my arms, pressing her cheek against my chest. _She's freezing!_ Her long blonde hair was stringy and I could tell that it had gotten thinner. Just like her. "How are you, baby sister?"

"I have good days and bad days," she mumbled against my chest. "Today's a bad day."

"Why?" I asked as I held her closer, trying to warm her up.

"It was two years ago that I met _him,_" she snarled.

"Have you eaten anything today?" I asked.

"It hurts, Eddie," she said as she pulled away, crawling into her bed. "It hurts to eat food."

"Rosalie," I sighed as I sat facing her, "You've got to stop. Why won't you eat?"

"It's the one thing I can control," she said, her green eyes shimmering with tears. "I couldn't control _him_ and he took my innocence. I can't control the fact that I can't leave the house without having a panic attack. I can't control the fact that I may not be able to have children, not that any man would want me now. I'm ruined."

"Rose!" I breathed. "You're not ruined."

"I am, Eddie," she sniffled, wiping her gaunt cheeks with her bony fingers. "What man would want me?"

"Plenty of men would want you, Rosalie. But that's not the point right now. You need to get healthier," I said as laid down next to her. "I miss my baby sister. I miss Rosie."

"She died, Edward," she murmured as she curled up against my chest. "She died when _he_ raped me. And now, this is all that's left."

"Rose," I cried as I held her to my body. God, she weighed nothing. My sister was roughly 5'10" and weighed around a hundred pounds.

"Don't cry for me, Eddie," she said as she played with the buttons on my shirt.

"I'll stop crying when you eat something," I said as I kissed her forehead. "A piece of toast. A cup of broth. SOMETHING, Rosalie. God, I'm a fucking doctor and I took an oath. First do no harm and yet my baby sister is killing herself slowly by starving herself."

"Maybe I want to die," she whispered.

"No, Rose. No!" I barked as I sat up, taking her tiny face in my hands. "You cannot die. If you die, that fucktard wins. I need you to fight, Rosie. We all need you to fight. We all love you, Rosie. Mom's eyes deaden when I talk to her about you. Jasper gets all pissy in his Jasper way and Dad, Dad is broken because he can't fix his baby girl."

"What about you, Eddie?" she muttered.

"I want my best friend back," I said as tears splashed onto my cheeks. "You're my best friend, Rosie. You have more smarts than all of us put together. I need you back."

"Is that why you moved back home?" she asked.

"Yes. I needed a fresh start and I want to be here for you, Rosie," I said. "I know that my coming back isn't the panacea for your problems but you need all of your family. I'm here for you, Rosie."

"Do you promise, Eddie?" she breathed. "Are you here for me?"

"Always, Rosie."

She wrapped her arm around my neck and she crawled into my lap. She sobbed against my neck. "I h-h-h-hate f-f-f-feeling l-l-l-l-like this, E-E-E-Ed-d-d-die."

"I know, Rosie. Please, let us help you," I replied.

"I'll t-t-t-try," she blubbered.

"Will you eat something today?" She nodded and crawled closer to me. "Good, Rosie. I'll make some beef broth for you. It's not a lot but we need to slowly reintroduce foods back into your diet."

"I'm tired, Eddie," she croaked.

"Just sleep, Rosie. I'll be here when you wake up," I said as I lay back down on her bed. I wrapped her quilt around her frail body. She conked out as soon as soon as I lay down. "I'm going to help you, squirt. I promise you."

We lay there until my mom came into Rose's room. She was obviously crying. "I knew she'd listen to you," she murmured. "Rose loves you so much, Edward."

"We need to find a facility that caters to her needs, Mom. It's going to be a long process and she's going to fight us," I said as I held my sister to me. She sighed quietly, cuddling closer to my body, trying to get warmer. "But, we need to love her and instill in her mind that regardless of what Royce did to her, that she's still capable of love. To be loved."

"Oh, Edward," Esme cried as she kissed my forehead. "You are such a good man. A big heart. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Mom," I smiled. "I'll stay here tonight and perhaps tomorrow ALL of us can go to my new home."

"Rose included?"

"Rose included," I said.

I stayed with Rose until I had to get up and make her broth. It wasn't anything fancy. Just some beef broth with a side of carrots and string cheese. I also made myself a small snack so Rose wouldn't feel like I was monitoring her food intake. Honestly, I'd be happy if she ate half of the broth, two carrots and half of the string cheese. Carrying the tray up to Rose's room, I put it on the desk and gently roused my sister. She blinked at me and sat up, groaning at her stiff muscles. I placed the tray over her lap, beckoning her with my eyes to eat something.

"I can't eat all of this," she said.

"Oh, the small plate is mine," I said as I swiped the plate that held some crackers, cheese and sausage. However, I placed two slices of sausage on her tray. "I want you to eat the meat. All of the meat. You've lost a lot of muscle and the protein will help you. Then, eat what you can, Rose."

She eyed me dubiously but reached for the sausage. Tentatively, she put it to her lips and nibbled on it. She wrinkled her nose. "It's too fatty."

"Rosalie," I sighed. "How much do you weigh?"

"I don't know. Not a lot," she said.

"You need the fat. You need the protein," I said sternly. "I'm hoping that by my birthday you're up twenty to twenty-five pounds."

"In six months?"

"Rose, it's not going to happen overnight. When you were admitted after your attack from _him,_ you were around one hundred thirty pounds. I want you to get back to that, squirt."

"Okay," she said as she bit down on the sausage, chewing on half of it. We sat in her room as she nibbled on her meal. She ate more than I anticipated but complained that her stomach was cramping. Rose was eyeing the bathroom door and I shook my head no. She would not throw up all that she ate. As she digested her food, I talked her about my new position as an attending physician at Cook County Hospital in the ER. I was starting there on Monday after some meetings with HR the day after tomorrow.

"Are you staying here tonight, Eddie?" she asked.

"I am and tomorrow I'm moving into my house. I'd like you to come. You always know how to organize my closet," I smirked.

"Eddie, no," she frowned. "I'm afraid. What if…what if _he's _out there?"

"He's behind bars, Rosie. Besides, you've got your big bad older brother to protect you," I said as I puffed out my chest. Rose giggled. "It'll be good for you to get out of this room, Rosie. Please?"

"Fine," she huffed out. "God, you've been home for how long and I've eaten a meal and you convinced me to leave the house."

"That's because I'm the shit," I snorted. "Okay, I'm going to go to bed, squirt. Make sure you dress warmly tomorrow and don't exert yourself too much."

"You're sleeping in your room?" she frowned.

"Yeah. I love you, Rosie but your full-sized bed is too small for my 6'2" body," I snickered.

"If I get scared, can I sleep with you, Eddie? You always make me feel safe," she asked, biting her lip. I smiled and nodded. I kissed her forehead and turned off her light as I carried the tray down to the kitchen. The lights were off and I knew my mom was asleep. My dad had been called into surgery while he was driving me to the house and Jasper, of course, forgot. I washed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. With a heavy sigh, I carried my body up to my bedroom in my parents' home and stripped down to my boxer briefs. I crawled into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was down for the count.

xx APFL xx

The next day was unseasonably cold, but sunny. Rose was apprehensive about leaving the house with the weather as cold as it was. However, I dressed her in my heaviest winter coat when we left the house and she insisted on riding with me in my Volvo that I had shipped to my parents' home. The drive was quiet and when we got to my brownstone, Rose was very hesitant to get out. I helped her out of the car and we inspected what my mom did with the décor. Rose approved and smiled softly.

Before we got to work, I had her eat an egg-white omelet. Thank goodness my mom had stocked my fridge. Rose ate very little but hell, she was eating. After our breakfast, we tackled my closet and spent the day talking about the end of my marriage. To say that Rose was shocked that Tanya was a lesbian was an understatement. I then showed her a picture of Irina and she fell over in a fit of giggles. Irina is the butchest woman I'd ever seen and oddly enough, looked a lot like me except she had tits and lacked a penis.

My parents came over in the afternoon and we worked on unpacking my 'trinkets' and other things that I had shipped. The last thing I uncovered was my piano in the music room outside of my office. I loved my baby grand. Whenever I had a rough day at work, I could come home, pound away on this baby and all of my problems dissipated. I sat down at the piano and ran my fingers over the keys. However, I cringed at the sound. It had gotten horribly out of tune when it was shipped from Seattle. I'd have to get it tuned. With a frown, I closed the lid and made mental note to get it tuned soon.

"We're going to go, Edward," my dad said as he pushed up his glasses up his nose. "Will I see you tomorrow after you meeting with the chief of staff and HR?"

"I'll swing by your office," I said as I hugged my dad. "Make sure Rose eats something when she gets home."

"I will. I'm amazed at how quickly she agreed to it with you," he said, pride beaming from his face. "She adores you, Edward. Her love for you is the impetus to hopefully get her better."

"I know, Dad," I said. He smiled and he left the house. He was going to warm up the car for Rose. My mom and my baby sister were putting on their coats in the foyer. "Thank you for decorating the house, Mom. It's beautiful. It's welcoming but still shouts 'bachelor!'"

"Rose helped," my mom said as she tucked Rose's hair behind her ear. "She picked out your bedroom set and the décor for the office. She knows you so well."

"Thank you, Miss Rosie," I said as I dipped low, kissing her hand.

"You're welcome, Eddie," she said, smiling tentatively. Her face fell and she looked out the window. "When am I going to see you again?"

"I'll come over for dinner tomorrow night," I promised. She fell into my arms and mumbled she loved me. I ran my arms over her tiny body and kissed her forehead. "See you tomorrow, squirt."

"I'm not a squirt," Rose giggled.

"Do I have to remind you about when you peed in my mouth, squirt? Mom asked me to change your diaper and I got a golden shower from you, squirt. Hence, your nickname," I teased her.

"Ass," she snorted. "Love you, Eddie."

"I let you call me Eddie. You're the only person I allow to do that, squirt."

"Okay, okay," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Edward. Big brother." My mom wrapped her arm around Rose's waist and they walked out of the house and into the chilly Chicago air. Rose climbed into the backseat and waved as they drove away. I spent the rest of the evening preparing for my meeting with the chief of staff and HR. In my case, I had a copy of my medical license that I maintained in Seattle, Chicago and New York. I also had my most recent copy of a journal article that I had published. Once I felt ready for my meeting, I ate a sandwich and went to check my email. Nothing new, really. I also set up my online bill pay for electric, gas, water, garbage and cable. Finishing up my business, I walked up to my massive bathroom and showered, washing the grime of moving from my body.

I couldn't sleep in my new bed. It was far too big for just me and every sound attracted my attention. Deciding to not fight it, I just turned on some television and watched infomercials until three in the morning before I crashed. I woke up to the sound tinkling on my window pane. I looked outside and saw that it was sleeting. I groaned as I dragged my body to the bathroom. I leaned against the countertop and stared at my reflection. I was in damn good shape for someone who was thirty-three. However, the past few months had taken its toll on me. Working many hours at Virginia Mason, moving out to Chicago, trying to fix my broken baby sister, getting divorced…it all added up. My eyes were a dull green and my reddish hair hung in my eyes.

I shook off my dark cloud and hopped into the shower to wake myself up. In more ways than two, if you catch my drift. _ I jacked off. I'm a single, HORNY guy. Shoot me._ Finishing my shower, I headed down to drink some coffee before heading to the hospital. I smoothed my tie and pulled on my suit coat, deciding to take the el to work. The hospital was right off the el tracks and I do not feel comfortable driving in the sleet. It's been nearly fifteen years since I'd done that and it would be bad if I get in a car accident on my first day on the job. Major suckage.

I threw on my overcoat and slid my bag over my shoulders. I swiped an umbrella and walked to the nearest el station. Twenty-five minutes later, I was at the hospital and I headed up to meet with the chief of staff, Dr. Marcus Volturi. Our meeting was brief. He just wanted to meet me face-to-face. He had heard nothing but positive things about me from the head of the ER and from my dad. He just wanted to see if my praise was warranted. Based off our conversation, it was. Dr. Volturi asked if I would be willing to be associate head of the emergency room. I was shocked but I agreed to the position. Pretty much when the head of the ER was off, I was in charge. I thanked him and Dr. Volturi sent me to HR to fill out my paperwork, pick up my ID badge and get me set up with a log in for the computer.

Three hours later, I was done with my meeting with HR and I had my schedule for the rest of the month and first half of the next month. After that, I'd be working with the head of the ER to create my schedule. I took my keys, ID badge and walked to my office on the main floor of the hospital. It was small but it had all the necessities: a desk, two empty bookcases, a laptop with a synced up tablet, a leather couch and the most important essential, a bathroom with a shower.

I looked around the room, smiling at the space before locking it up. I'd come in over the weekend to set it up. As I left, I bumped into a tall doctor with dark hair, coffee colored skin and gray eyes. "I'm sorry," I chuckled.

"No big deal," he said. "Are you the new attending starting on Monday?"

"I am. Dr. Edward Cullen," I said as I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Tyler Crowley," he said smiling. "Welcome to hell."

"It can't be that bad," I snickered. Dr. Crowley gave me a look of shock. "Where do you work?"

"I'm also in the ER. I've been here all through my medical training and now I'm an attending. I just seems like yesterday that I was a med student. So, a few warnings before you start. Number one: avoid the cafeteria at all costs. The coffee is nasty and you'll get the runs. Number two: some of the nurses are a bit vapid. There are two that quite slutty but if you like that sort of thing, it's your choice. Hell, I've spent some time with them and it's fun. Number three: avoid working Nurse Swan. She's a Debbie downer and as big as a house. She can't do her job."

"Thank you for the warnings. However, I'll make my own opinions about the staff. It would probably behoove you to be respectful to your co-workers, regardless of your history and your personal beliefs about their life style. I'd also be careful who you bitch to," I said cryptically. "Have a good day, Dr. Crowley."

As I turned on my heel, I made mental note to look up the files for Dr. Crowley and Nurse Swan. Did they have a run-in and he's retaliating? Dr. Volturi gave me administrative access to see employee profiles and I'd do that tomorrow after I set up my office.

The rest of the afternoon, I tried to check in with my dad but he was called into a heart surgery that needed his vascular expertise. I headed to my parents' home and finally ran into my crazy brother. He was shoveling food into his mouth, sitting at the breakfast bar. "Douche," I snorted. "Nice of you to remember that I was coming home."

"Sorry, Eddo," he said as he smiled sheepishly. "I was at the library working on my thesis. I am nearly done with the section on the Battle of Antietam during the Civil War. Oh, it's so cool, Eddo. You should read it."

"Maybe later, Jas."

"Are you looking for Mom?"

"I am. But yet, I find you stuffing your face," I said, rolling my eyes. "Where is she at?"

"Christmas shopping. She's excited that her oldest boy is home for the holidays," Jasper said.

"Crap."

"What?"

"I'm working both Christmas and Christmas Eve," I sighed.

"Dude, that sucks," Jasper said as he frowned slightly. "When are you working? What shift?"

"Thankfully it's the daytime shift so I can be here for the evening, but I'm still working on Christmas."

"It'll be fine. We'll just have a late dinner. It's good you're back, Edward. I missed you a lot. And I know that missed you, too. She ate something, Edward," Jasper gushed. "It was a few crackers and a carrot, but she ate something."

I smiled crookedly and clapped Jasper on the shoulder. It was a small victory. The next step is to get my baby sister into therapy to get over this.

xx APFL xx

My weekend was busy with setting up my office and acclimating myself with the charting system at Cook County Hospital. I also read up on all of the staff member that I'd be working with plus meeting with the head of the ER, Dr. Eleazar Sanchez. He wanted to discuss our responsibilities in the ER. It was finalized that we'd both be in charge of patient care. Obviously. I'd work with the nurses and with the nursing manager to coordinate their schedules. I'd also be working the first and second year residents which I preferred, molding the younger generation of doctors. Dr. Sanchez would work with the third and fourth year residents and medical students. Cook County Hospital was a teaching hospital.

While Dr. Sanchez was on duty, he'd be making administrative decisions, asking for my opinion if needed. When he was not on duty, I was in charge and had full autonomy to make administrative decisions without contacting him. Dr. Sanchez let me in on a little tidbit of information regarding the need for an associate head of the ER; he was retiring soon and wanted to mold someone to take over for him. Based off my interview, I was that person.

On Monday morning, I dressed in a pair of black slacks, a white button-down shirt and my favorite tie. I ran my fingers through my newly shorn hair and popped on my glasses. I needed to get some new contact lenses and had an appointment with my parents' optometrist on my day off later this week. I got into my car, driving to the hospital today, and parked in the parking garage. I walked into my office, dropped off my bag and slipped on my white lab coat, ID badge and a handful of pens.

The morning flew by and now I know what Dr. Crowley meant about vapid nurses. Two of them, Nurse Stanley and Nurse Mallory, were horrific. Their scrubs were too tight for their bodies and they acted unprofessionally toward me all morning long.

It was nearly lunch when I went to check on my latest patient, Ms. Dutch. She was an older woman with a nasty upper respiratory infection. She was running a fever and I wanted to get her started on antibiotics. I was walking to the circulation desk . I caught the tail end of a conversation that honestly troubled me.

"Who's single?" asked Lauren as she dropped of her chart, leaning against the counter. "Swan? Of course she's single. Look at her."

"I'm standing right here, Lauren," Nurse Swan seethed.

"Sorry," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, who's single?"

"Dr. Cullen," Jessica giggled.

"He is?" Lauren purred.

"Back off, bitch. He's mine," Jessica scoffed. "Once I'm done with him then you can pounce all over the deliciousness that is Dr. Cullen. Dr. _Feelgood_."

"You know, relationships between nurses and doctors is highly frowned upon," Nurse Swan said as she glared at them.

"So?" Jessica snorted. "I want to nab me a rich doctor and this is where I'm going to find it."

"Excuse me. Who is assigned to the patient in curtain three? Bed number two?" I asked, knowing full well that Nurse Swan was the nurse assigned to her. She turned to me and her molten chocolate eyes widened. A bright pink blush covered her pale cheeks and she bit her lip. Now, Nurse Swan was heavy, but she was beautiful with clear skin, pink lips, and long, thick brown hair. I introduced myself to her and I heard Nurse Mallory make some rude comment about Nurse Swan, or rather, Bella. I gently pulled on her hand and led her away from the slut sisters where I could talk to her in private.

As we walked, she thought that she had done something wrong but I assured her that there wasn't anything wrong. I also told her that I heard what Nurse Stanley and Nurse Mallory had said and that I was appalled. Bella said that she was fine but her eyes told a different story. She apparently was teased by those two and it clearly bothered her. We finished our discussion about Ms. Dutch and I asked her where I could get a good cup of coffee. She suggested a coffee shop down the street called the Perkalator. As a token of thanks, I offered to get her a cup but she declined. I pressed her and she agreed to a grande eggnog latte.

I left shortly after that and jogged down the street to get my coffee. However, dummy me forgot my coat in my office and I was an icicle when I returned. Thankfully, I was holding two steaming cups of coffee to keep my hands somewhat warm. The rest of the afternoon was pretty quiet until Ms. Dutch started coding in her room. I ran down the hall and started barking out orders to the nearby staff, trying to desperately save this woman. I intubated her and began doing CPR. Her heart was working too hard and I ordered an amp of epi. No change. I looked at the male nurse who was nearby and asked for him to bring the crash cart. He darted away and came back with the crash cart. I opened up her hospital gown and placed the paddles on her chest, shocking her heart. Her old body jumped but no change. I increased the charge. Asystole. No heart beat.

I growled and began pounding on her chest. As I was working on her, Bella had come into the room, her face as white as a sheet. Her eyes caught mine and we both knew that she was gone. "Time of death, 19:18," I croaked out as I stepped off the bed. Bella bit her lip and closed her eyes and covered her face with her sheet. Tears were running down Bella's cheeks as she stared at the woman underneath the sheet.

"Come on, Bella," I said as I gently tugged on her arm.

"I need to do a death kit," she said brokenly. She pulled away and skirted around me to grab the kit. I waited for her, closing the curtain around Ms. Dutch. Bella came back and began working on the death kit.

"Let me help you," I whispered.

"No, I'm fine, Dr. Cullen," she muttered, staring intently on the paperwork that needed to filled out.

"You're upset, Bella," I said as I crouched in front of her. "Let me help you and we can get something to drink. Some dinner. Decompress. It sucks losing a patient."

"That's very kind, Dr. Cullen," she began.

"Edward. Please, call me Edward," I urged.

"Edward, but I have to get home. My dad is sick and he needs my help," she said bitterly. "Rather he needs to yell at me for…whatever."

"Not even one drink?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, no," she sighed. "Perhaps some other time."

"Are you working on Christmas?"

"Both days," she said, arching a brow. "Everyone else wants to be with their families. I'd rather not. So I volunteered."

"Well, how about we celebrate Christmas Eve and get schnockered?" I asked, giving her a smile. "It'll be fun."

"My dad…"

"Will have to understand that your friend is taking you out for a drink," I said, arching a brow over my frames.

"Okay," she replied, admitting defeat. "Can I finish this?"

"I'm still helping you," I said as I put on a pair fresh gloves. We worked efficiently and soon Ms. Dutch's death kit and paperwork was completed. Her body was brought down to the morgue and I was getting ready to leave. I noticed that Bella was also putting on her coat, bundling up underneath scarves and the cutest hat with a poofball on the end.

"Have a good night, Dr. Cullen," Lauren purred from her spot at the circulation desk. Bella huffed and stomped off into the ambulance bay. I gave Lauren a tight smile and followed Bella into the ambulance bay.

Bella was nearly sprinting down the alleyway to the street. I took off after her and caught up with her easily. She was climbing the stairs to the el platform, stumbling as she went. Still following her and took the stairs two at a time and watched in slow motion as Bella tripped on the last step, face planting onto the concrete. "Shit!" I hissed. People just walked over her, not caring that this poor woman had fell on her face. I reached her and rolled her over. She has a nasty goose egg on her forehead. Some assholes were griping that we were blocking the stairs. With a growl, I picked up Bella and moved us to a bench. "Bella, wake up," I encouraged, shaking her gently. I reached into my pocket and pulled out some smelling salts. I waved it under her nose and she moaned. "Come on, sweetie. Open your eyes for me. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes, Bella."

Her eyes cracked open and she saw me. Tears fell onto her cheeks before her eyes rolled back into her head. I sighed and picked her up. She wasn't as heavy as I had thought. Solid was more like it. I carried her to the waiting train and got on. I held her in my lap as I rode to my stop, gently rocking her. I got off at my stop and gingerly carried her down the steps. I hailed a cab and told him my home address. He sped to my brownstone and I thrust money into his greedy hands once he pulled up to my house.

I normally wouldn't do this, but Bella seemed like she needed some tender, loving care. I'd give it to her. The hospital probably seemed like the best place for her, but I can carry out an examination in my home. If she seems worse, I'll bring to get a CT scan. But for now, she needed someone to care for her. That was me.

**A/N: Yeah, again, reminder…not a doctor. Yes, the best place for someone who has lost consciousness is a hospital. If that happens to you, do not pass go. Do not collect two hundred dollars. Go to the hospital! However, this works for the story. Also, Rose is dealing with some pretty serious issues and yes, it seems like she's turning over new leaf pretty quickly. Big Brother Eddie is NOT the cure all. She will regress. Bella and Rose will become friends and it's their friendship that ultimately will be the cure. Finally, pictures of Carlisle and Esme's home, plus Edward's brownstone are on my blog. In addition, come hang out in my facebook group: Tufano79 Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. We love a good fic, Rob Porn and teasers. Leave me some! **


	3. Chapter 3

**New Story: This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person. **

**Secondly, I am truly, **_**truly**_** humbled at the reaction this story has received. A lot of you really relate to this Bella and her insecurities. I'm going to be perfectly blunt with you…This Bella, her insecurities and self-hatred, I can PERSONALLY relate to. I'm dealing with a lot of issues that she's working on. Luckily, I do not have a douchebag dad or co-workers like Bella. My friends are amazing and my family loves me immensely. I just don't love myself. I'm praying for my doctor to swoop in to love me like our sexy Doctorward. **

**Thirdly, thank you to Jennmc75 and Stephenie Masen for their AWESOME banners. You've truly captured the feeling of my story and I appreciate your creativity! I bow down to you for your computer prowess! I've been meaning to thank you but I keep forgetting. I remembered! WOO HOO! **

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

I rolled over and groaned quietly. _Shit, my head hurts!_ But I was also confused. I fell on the concrete. I should be feeling the nasty ass cold ground on my body. I'm warm and toasty? I cracked open my eyes and noticed I was in an elegantly decorated room that was dimly lit. I sat up but promptly fell back onto the pillows.

"Easy there, Bella," came a quiet velvety voice.

"Where am I?" I asked as I rolled toward the voice. My eyes blinked and Dr. Cullen came into perspective. He was sitting next to me, looking very worried.

"You're in my guest room. You took a header on the el platform and fell unconscious," he said as he gently placed an icepack onto my forehead. I hissed. "Sorry."

"I've got to go," I said as I struggled up. "My dad…"

"Bella, you were unconscious for three hours. You've a nasty bump on your forehead and unfortunately, I had to suture you as well," he pouted.

"But, my dad…he needs help. He lost his leg and has difficulties moving around," I whimpered as I sat up finally, fighting a wave of nausea and dizziness. "He's probably bitching up to high heaven thinking that I abandoned him." I stumbled out of the bed and nearly face planted, again on the carpeting. But, I never met the ground.

"Will you stop squirming?" Edward snickered as he pulled me to his chest. "I should have brought you back to the hospital but I'm certain you didn't want Nurse Mallory caring for you."

"I'd rather become reacquainted with the concrete," I snarled.

"That's what I thought," he laughed. "Besides, you have a board certified ER physician caring for you."

"Dr. Cullen…"

"Edward. Are you suffering from memory loss?" he teased.

"No. It's just…crap…I appreciate you helping me…wait, how did I get back to your home?" I asked as he guided me to the couch and held the icepack to my head.

"Easy. I carried you," he shrugged.

"Are you fucking superman?" I asked, arching a brow. "I'm no skinny Minnie…"

"Bella, please. You're perfect," he said as he checked my bump.

"Edward, I'm a fucking heifer," I spat as I stood up again. "At least that's what my dad says. And those bitches at work…" Tears fell down my cheeks and I wanted to grab my coat and leave. "I appreciate your help, Dr. Cullen. Edward…but I have to go."

He sighed and stared at me, clearly not happy with my outburst. "I don't like it. Someone needs to make sure that you get woken up every couple of hours and do you think your dad can handle that?"

"No. I'll set my alarm on my phone," I offered lamely.

"Not good enough, Bella," he said sternly. "And you are not a 'fucking heifer.' You're perfect. Healthy. Ignore those to slut sisters and your dad is obviously blind to not see what a beautiful woman you are."

My jaw dropped as I stared at this supermodel that called me beautiful. _Was he smoking something? Did he take some hallucinogens? _ "You don't believe me."

"I have no reason to," I pouted. I stepped away from him and wavered slightly. He gently grabbed my wrist and pushed me toward the bed. I sat down and looked at the carpeting. Tears were falling down my face. I hated what I was. I hated my family. I hated my co-workers, except Angela. I hated being lonely but I did NOT want this man's pity.

_I just want someone to fucking LOVE ME!_

"Bella, I'm normally not this pushy but you are not going home tonight. Call your dad if you need to, but as your doctor and as your friend, it's not safe. A cell phone alarm will not wake you up if you slip into a coma," he said as he crouched in front of me. "Please? I promise to be a complete gentleman. I only took off your coat, shoes and ID badge. No funny business."

I giggled, looking down at him. He had a crooked smile on his face. "You can smile. Laugh too? It's a miracle and the prettiest sound I've heard in a while," he said as he brushed my hair from my face. When his fingertips glided along my cheek, I felt my skin blush. "Now, you're staying here tonight and you are not working tomorrow. You've got a mild concussion. I'll check you out tomorrow after I'm done with my shift and you can come back the day after tomorrow if you're not dizzy or nauseous."

"Do you do this for all the nurses?" I whispered, frowning slightly.

"No. Just the ones that I know are special," he replied, bringing my face up to meet his. "I'd rather work with you than Nurse Mallory and Nurse Stanley any day. You're compassionate and you truly care for your patients."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I grimaced, "Crap! I'm sorry, Edward. It's just that I'm used to referring to all of the docs by their last name. It's a sign of respect. Now some docs I can't stand but I still do it."

"Like Crowley?" Edward asked, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Yeah. He doesn't like me much. Thinks I'm a lazy bum," I sighed. "He belittles me on a daily basis when we work together. I've tried to prove to him that I'm a good nurse, but he sees this and assumes that I'm lazy."

"Hmmm, I may have to talk to Crowley and all of the other doctors about appropriate and professional behavior to all the nurses," he said. "Now, you must be hungry. I know it's late but you should eat something. I'll fix you a sandwich and let you call your dad."

"Please don't make a big deal about Dr. Crowley or the others. I'm okay," I shrugged.

"I'll be back," he said, brushing off my request. "Your phone is on the nightstand, Bella."

I sighed and nodded. He got up and left the room, jogging down the stairs. _He carried me up stairs? Holy crap! I mean, really, holy CRAP! _ Reaching for my phone, I turned it on and noticed I had twenty new messages. All from dear old dad. I listened to the first message and it was my father ranting and raving about how I was lazy ass fuck who didn't care for him. I was a spoiled brat that would rather spend the night gallivanting then helping him. I cried as I listened to him scream at me on the phone, through his messages.

I deleted the rest of the messages, not wanting to listen to the vitriol my dad was spewing. However, I steeled myself against his actual rants as I dialed his number. It barely rang when Charlie screamed into the phone. "You ungrateful bitch! Where are you?" he bellowed.

"Nice, Dad," I spat. "You are always worried about your bullshit. Never thinking that I could possibly be hurt."

"Let me guess. You had a clumsy moment and you broke a nail?" he asked tauntingly.

"No, Dad. I did fall but I did more than break a nail. I have a concussion and I'm at the hospital," I lied. "I'm being held for observation since I lost consciousness. If you need help, talk to Sam Uley who lives below us."

"You're being observed at the fucking hospital? God, Isabella. You are such a fucking klutz. How long did you lose consciousness? A minute? Fuck that shit. Come home. Right now," he growled.

Edward came back upstairs and was holding a plate with a sandwich and a glass of water. He saw my tears and beckoned for the phone. "Hold on, Dad," I said. "My doctor wants to speak with you." I stared at Edward. "I told him that I was admitted to the hospital for observation."

Edward nodded and held the phone to his ear. "Mr. Swan? This is Dr. Cullen. I was the physician on duty when your daughter was brought in, unconscious and unresponsive. It's hospital policy for a patient to be kept for observation since the probability of said patient falling into a coma due to an intracranial bleed or cerebral hematoma. Yes, she can leave but it would be against medical advice and since she's a staff member of this hospital, she would not be allowed to return to work until she was cleared by her regular physician," Edward said, pinching his nose. "LOOK, Mr. Swan. She's admitted and is not leaving. Obviously, you are too selfish to realize the real danger that your daughter is in. If you cannot care for yourself, I can give you a few names of in-home health care nurses that are covered by Medicaid. Fine, call my superiors. Good luck with that, sir." He clicked off the phone and tossed it on the bed. "Your dad's an asshole."

"I know," I grumbled. "I get to look forward to going home to _that_."

Edward pursed his lips and put the sandwich in front of me. He also handed me two ibuprofen. He gently pushed the plate toward me and I eyed it warily. I was hungry but afraid that I was going to puke all over his lovely beige carpet. "Just eat half, Bella. I'll share it with you."

"I don't want to puke," I grumbled.

Edward picked up half of the sandwich and bit down on it. He got up and came back from the bathroom with a garbage can, placing it next to the bed. "Eat."

"And you say you're not normally this pushy," I teased as I picked up the sandwich, nibbling on it.

"What are you going to do about your dad?"

"I don't know," I breathed. "He's horrible to me but he needs my help."

"What happened to him?" Edward asked as he sipped some water.

"My dad was a cop. A couple of years ago, he was on patrol when he caught some drug deal going down. His partner, who was much younger than him, took off after them and my dad, gimped behind them. One of the thugs saw him and shot him in his leg, shattering his tibia. They tried to save it but after a year of surgery after surgery, the amputated the leg right above the knee. He never cared for his wounds and relied on me to do it for him. However, whenever he noticed something was wrong, it was pussy and infected. Parts of foot was gangrenous. They had no choice but to remove it. That was done, like I said, a year ago and he's still…"

"He's still what?"

"Treating me like I'm his personal slave," I sniffled. "God! I don't even know you and I'm spilling my deepest, darkest secrets to you."

"Why don't you leave? Obviously he doesn't care," Edward shrugged.

"Despite the fact he's an asshole, he's still my dad," I sighed, rubbing my temples. "God, my head hurts."

"I'm serious about the home health-care," Edward said as he took the empty plate from the bed. "If he needs as much help as you say, it'll be covered by Medicaid or by his disability insurance."

"Oh, he has no disability insurance. They revoked it when he became addicted to vicodin, going to free clinic to free clinic to get more pills," I spat. "I want to leave. I really do but my paycheck pays for our apartment, electric, phone…"

"Okay, relax, Bella," Edward soothed as he pushed me onto the bed. "You've got a nasty bump and I'm a moron to push into to talking about this. Now, tomorrow, you're going to stay here. I'll have my mom come visit you during the day. I've already called in for you with the nursing manager. IF you are feeling up to it, I'll drive you home tomorrow night."

"I don't have anything to wear. My scrubs are…well, they smell like death," I said, wrinkling my nose, remembering Ms. Dutch."

"I've got a few extra pairs from my old hospital. You're covered," he said as he smiled softly. "I'll leave them in the bathroom which is right outside your door, to the left. I'll check on you in a couple of hours. Alright?"

"Thank you, Edward," I said.

"Sleep well, Bella," Edward said as he turned off the light. He left the door open and I saw him smile softly in the dim light of the hallway. My eyes fluttered shut and sleep consumed me immediately.

Every couple of hours, Edward did wake me up. He was very gentle about it, whereas Charlie would have pushed me with his crutch. Each time he woke me up, he gave me a brief neurologic exam and assured me that I would be okay. The final time he woke me up, it was seven in the morning and he was dressed for the day. "Bella, you keep sleeping," he cooed. "My mom said she'd be here around nine to make some breakfast for you and spend some time with you."

"I feel weird staying in your home without you here," I frowned.

"Bella, don't worry about it. I trust you," he chuckled lightly. "Hell, I'm still trying to figure out all of the nooks and crannies in this place seeing as I just moved in on Thursday." My eyes widened and I bristled to get out of bed. I shouldn't be here! "Please, relax, Bella." His eyes were kind but stern. I stopped my struggling. "Now, I've left a pair of scrubs in the bathroom along with a fresh toothbrush and some other necessities. I'm sorry, but you can't wash your hair due to the stitches near the hairline. At least not yet. I'll cover them when I get back from County."

"Do you think I'll be able to go to work tomorrow?" I asked

"I'll let you know when I get home and I give you a full exam," he said, smiling crookedly. "Enjoy your day off. Watch some bad day-time television. Consider this a mini-vacation."

"Okay," I sighed. "Thank you, Edward. You truly have gone above and beyond the call of duty."

"Anytime, Bella," he said. "Go back to sleep and I'll see you tonight." He gently ran his fingers down my cheek, smiling softly before he left my room. I sat up, unable to sleep anymore. I padded to the bathroom and on the counter there were a pair of green scrubs, a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant and small note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I apologize but I only have 'manly' deodorant but it's better than nothing. If you want to shower, make sure you cover your stitches. There's a shower cap in the bathroom but again, only manly smelling shower gel. (I'm a recently divorced guy…it's all I got. My ex has all of the frou-frou shit.)Anyhow, here's my cell phone number. I've already programmed it into your phone while you were sleeping. (Did you know that your phone is from the prehistoric era? Took me forever to figure it out!) But in case I didn't do it correctly, here it is: 206-555-1979. _

_Prescription for Isabella Swan:_

_REST! Sleep! Enjoy your day off! Take all of your medication until cleared by your doctor. _

_I'll see you tonight, Bella._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

I chuckled at his note but scowled at his comment on my phone. Yes, my phone was older than dirt but money is tight due to dear old dad. His medical bills are killing us. I'm still paying off his amputation surgery and it's been a year. Medicaid helps but…

My life is fucking pathetic.

I stripped off my scrubs from yesterday and twisted my long brown hair up into the shower cap. I turned on the shower and peed while I waited for it to warm up. However, I doubted it was like my shower at home that took nearly twenty minutes before tepid water leaked through. Once I finished peeing, I stuck my hand inside the shower and sure enough, it was already scalding. I stepped inside and washed my body. I avoided looking down at my pudgy rolls as I scoured my skin. The water felt wonderful, though. It massaged the knots that I had been carrying in my shoulders and back. If I could, I'd take this damn shower with me. I love it.

After I finished wasting Edward's water, I got out of the shower. I wrinkled my nose at the prospect of putting on dirty panties. So, I decided to forego underwear, until I noticed a package underneath the scrubs. I picked it up and it was a new package of men's briefs with a sticky note. _They're clean! I swear! Brand new! Never been opened! My ex-bought me these and I hate briefs! ;-) –E_

I was grateful for the thought but I was afraid they wouldn't fit. Edward was obviously muscled if he could carry my fat ass up the stairs but his hips are so narrow. They were a men's large, Calvin Klein briefs. With a heavy sigh, I opened the package and shook out a pair of black underwear. I held them up to my hips and it would be a tight fit, but it would be doable. I pulled them up my legs and grimaced at how I looked like a stuffed sausage. However, they were comfortable and most importantly, clean.

I finished getting dressed and walked into the guest room. I found my messenger bag on the opposite side of the couch. I put my dirty clothes into the bag and searched for my journal that I kept in there. Then I realized that I left it at home because I was running late. _Crap._ I wonder if Edward would mind if I swiped a few sheets of paper. I need to work through what happened yesterday with Ms. Dutch, my fall and my dad. Oh, I can't forget about Edward. Dr. Cullen.

I wandered around until I found a very neat looking office. The walls were painted a soft cream. The furnishings were a combination of black wood and silver nickel. Sitting on the desk was a pad of paper and mechanical pencil. I swiped both of them and walked back to the guest room. I made the bed before I decided to journal, curling up on the couch.

_December 21__st__, 2012_

_I know I'm not writing in my usual journal, but I have to get these ideas down. Process them while they're still fresh. First off, I took a nasty spill yesterday, giving myself a lovely goose egg on my forehead and a few stitches along my hairline. I also lost consciousness and had to be _CARRIED_ home by our new attending. It wasn't even my home. It was his. I'm currently sitting in the guest room in Dr. Cullen's home writing this journal. But I'll come back to that._

_Yesterday was a horrible day. Well, not completely horrible. I did make a friend. Unfortunately, I lost a patient. The patient was an older woman who had never gotten married and was battling an upper respiratory infection. However, she was so lonely. No one was there with her. I contacted her niece in Milwaukee who said she'd try to get to Chicago, but failed to do so prior to her passing. Shit! Someone needs to tell her! It should have been me. Oh, well…what's done is done, but I still feel horribly. _

_Selfishly, though, I saw a lot of me in the patient. She was alone, never found her 'prince charming' as she said. The light in her eyes was dim when I was talking with her and she was 'ready to be with her family.' She knew she was going to die. She knew her life was over and that she would die alone. Do you want to know what I was doing while she was coding? I was berated and teased by Lauren Mallory about our new attending. I was being pushed around as she staked her claim to him, saying he'd never want me. _

_It's probably true. Why would he want me? He's a fucking GOD! And he's nice. Why couldn't he be a douche like Newton or Crowley? It would make working with him so much easier…I can just ignore like the rest of the docs. _

_After my patient died, I came to the realization that her future was mine. I will be dying, alone. No one really cares about me. My own father chastised me when I didn't come home last night despite the fact that I was being 'held for observation at the hospital.' Okay, Dr. Cullen's guest bedroom. But still…_

_Then, there's Dr. Cullen…let me tell you about him. Like I said, he's our new attending. He's gorgeous, smart, compassionate, funny and so nice. There's something else about him but I can't put my finger on it. When I'm around him, I get this sense of calm, safety and protection. I don't know. And don't get me started about when we touch. When we were introduced, I shook his hand and something traveled up my arm, filling my heart with _SOMETHING_ but what I'm unsure. I shouldn't get attached to him, though. He's a good man and I do consider him a friend, but I just know that he's too good to be true. I'll keep him at arm's length, be his friend but I cannot let myself open up my heart to get burned. _

_Remember what happened the last time? You lost your virginity to an asshole and he stomped all over you, never to return and running into the arms of a super model. _

_I hate my life. I hate what my life has become. I need to do something about it but I don't know how! I need to get away from my dad but I hate to put in a position where he will be evicted. I feel so trapped. _

I ripped off the few pieces of paper and held them to my chest, tears falling down my cheeks. I wiped my face and went to put the pad of paper on the desk. As I was walking back to the guest bedroom, I heard the door open. I blushed and decided to head downstairs to see if it was Edward's mom. When I reached the main floor, I noticed an older woman standing in the foyer removing her coat. Her hair was the same shade as Edward's. She wore a pair of gray dress pants and a purple sweater set. Her left finger twinkled with her wedding set. "Hello?"

She turned around, giving me a warm grin. "Hello, sweetheart. Are you Bella?"

I nodded, fumbling with my loose scrubs. "Nice to meet you," I whispered, holding out my hand. She stepped forward and took my hand in hers, cupping it warmly.

"I'm Esme Cullen," she said. "Now, Edward said that you barely ate your sandwich last night. You must be hungry," Esme said with a crooked smile, just like Edward's.

"A little bit. My stomach is still unsettled from this," I said as I held up my bangs displaying my goose egg.

"Oh, dear!" Esme said as she gingerly touched my forehead. "You got this from your fall? That's terrible. You poor thing!"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Cullen," I said, blushing a deeper shade of red.

"None of this Mrs. Cullen crap. She's my crotchety mother-in-law. So, call me Esme," she said as she pulled me into the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Not much. I don't want to get sick," I said quietly.

"How about some toast and eggs?" Esme suggested. "I'll keep them bland."

"That sounds good," I smiled. Esme turned and went to busy herself in the kitchen. "So you work with my oldest son?"

"Um, yeah," I replied. "I'm a nurse at County. Been there since I graduated from college."

"Where did you go, Bella?" Esme asked.

"I took my prerequisites through one of the community colleges but got my nursing degree from University of Illinois at Chicago. I worked full time while taking classes so I could afford to get my degree," I said.

"That must have been tough," Esme frowned. "How did you have enough energy to work full time and complete your degree?"

"Lots of coffee," I laughed. "What about you? What do you do, Esme?"

"I am an interior designer," she replied, giving me a cup of coffee. "I got my undergrad degree in art history but got my masters in architecture. I opened up my own interior design firm and the rest is history."

"Do you still run it?"

"I do. However, I only work with VIP clients. My staff handles the rest of the requests," she responded. She finished cooking breakfast and put it in front of me, sitting next to me with her own plate.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from work, Esme," I said as I tucked into my eggs.

"No. This week is a vacation week for my staff since it's so close to Christmas. No one wants to renovate their home a few days prior to the holidays," she giggled. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Working," I sighed. "I don't really have much of a family and I'd figure I'd let the people who do spend it with their loved ones. Besides, I need the money. I'm kind of strapped for cash due to some medical bills my father accrued over the past few years."

"Doesn't his insurance cover it?"

"He doesn't have insurance because he abused his disability clause in becoming addicted to vicodin. His coverage was canceled," I said, bitterness lacing my tone. "I could add him to my coverage but it's a big hassle with the hospital. Probably due to his addiction, he'd be denied coverage since I work there."

"What happened?"

I gave her the abbreviated version of what happened to my father and she was shocked. She felt for him but more importantly, she was sympathetic to me. Esme insisted that I was a good daughter despite my father's evil ways. I told her that I was not looking forward to going back home tonight since he was so vicious to me on the phone.

We finished our breakfast and Esme urged me to settle down on the couch to watch some television, possibly take a nap. I furrowed my brow but she shoved me onto the couch and tucked a blanket around me, patting my cheek lovingly. I snuggled into the couch and soon my eyelids were drooping. Despite my best efforts to stay awake, my brain was telling me otherwise and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

xx APFL xx

"Thanks for keeping her company, Mom," I heard.

"She's a lovely young woman, Edward. Very sad, though," Esme responded. "Her eyes don't have that sparkle and her father, he's a piece of work."

"I spoke with him on the phone and he tried to convince me to allow to leave the 'hospital' AMA," he sighed. "He seems very spoiled and ungrateful for what she's doing for him. I'm going to check his condition when I drop her off."

Their voices dropped even lower and it sounded like they were arguing. I hated that they could be arguing over me. I'm not worth it. "…I love you, too, Edward. I'll see you on Christmas night," Esme sighed.

"Good bye, Mother," Edward said. "I'll be sure to tell Bella that you said good bye."

"Good boy," she giggled. The door opened and closed.

Edward walked over to my couch and knelt on the floor. He smiled when he saw that I was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Tired despite the fact that I slept most of the day," I said as I sat up.

"You rattled your brain. You're going to be tired for a few days," Edward said. "Can I examine you?"

I nodded and he quickly worked through a basic neurologic exam. However, his one concern was when I stumbled while balancing on my feet. I told him that even without rattling my brain, I struggle walking on a straight, flat surface. I'm a habitual klutz.

"Okay, you can go to work tomorrow, but if you're dizzy or nauseous, you need to take a break," Edward said sternly.

"Are you going to be there tomorrow?" I asked, smacking myself internally for asking it. _Why do you care?_

"Unfortunately, no. I have an appointment to get new contact lenses. These are not really conducive when they're three prescriptions ago," he chuckled, wiggling his glasses. "I've had the worst headache ever because my eyes are straining."

"Oh, okay," I said, smiling sadly. "I hope your appointment goes well."

"Thank you, Bella," he said. "Let me cook you some dinner and then I'll drive you back to your apartment, alright?"

"You don't have to cook for me, Edward," I said. "I can eat something at home."

"Bella, when was the last time someone took care of you?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

"I don't remember," I sniffled. "Probably my mom. About seventeen years ago? Prior to your help last night, though."

"Well, let me take care of you tonight. I want to," he said. I smiled softly and nodded minutely. His responding grin was radiant and he left to go make our dinner. I told him that I was going to freshen up, brush my teeth and get my stuff for when I had to leave. I carried it downstairs and left it by the entrance. We ate a quiet meal of grilled chicken, rice and a salad. Edward was surprisingly a great cook. Better than anything that I had cooked but then again, his kitchen was a dream. Nothing like the hole in the wall I had in my apartment. Once Edward and I finished the dishes, he sighed. "I guess you've got to go home."

"I'm afraid," I whispered, hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

"Why are you afraid? Will your dad hurt you? If that's the case, you're staying," Edward said, anger flashing in his eyes.

"No. I'm not afraid of him. He won't hurt me. At least I don't think he'll hurt me," I rushed out. "I'm just afraid of his wrath. I'll probably hear a shitload of taunting, teasing and bitching that I abandoned him." Edward narrowed his eyes and growled lowly. "And I did, kind of."

"You did not abandon him. You were injured, Bella. If he can't realize that, then he's obviously delusional," he spat. He took off his glasses and pinched his nose. "I'm sorry, Bella. I know he's your dad but I really don't care for him much."

"Join the club," I teased, trying to lighten the mood. Edward huffed out a breath and he went to grab his coat. He carried mine along with it and helped me into it.

"Bella, promise me that if you're dad becomes too much that you'll leave?" he asked, taking my face into his hands. I was shocked at his actions. His hands were on my face! He wasn't pulling away and he seemed to genuinely care. I think? I don't even know anymore. I nodded and tried to smile. Then, Edward wrapped his arms around me, crushing me to his chest. _Holy crap, he smells good. _His embrace was tight and protective. His cheek rested on my head. "Okay. Let's get you home, Bella." He squeezed me tightly before he let me go. He threw my bag over his shoulder and offered his arm to me. Together we walked out to his driveway and sitting there was a sleek silver Volvo. He opened the door and I clambered into the passenger side. He backed out and I gave him directions to my apartment building.

As we drove further away from his brownstone, the quality of the housing went down until we reached my neighborhood. It wasn't very safe but it was all we could afford. If it was me, I could get a studio in a nicer neighborhood closer to the hospital, but I needed to care for Charlie.

Didn't I?

"This is me," I said as I pointed to the dingy apartment building. I was so embarrassed of my house. It was a dump compared to Edward's home. Hell, our apartment could fit in the kitchen of his house. Edward parked the car and he helped me out of the car. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the building. The stale smell of curry, cigarette smoke and kitty litter assaulted our noses. I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling. I turned and walked down the stairs to our first floor apartment and unlocked the door.

I held open the door for Edward and I could tell that he was shocked at where I lived. The sound of Sports Center filled the tiny apartment and Charlie was sitting in his recliner, glaring at me like I was the scum of the earth. Maybe I was. Who the hell knows?

"Is this your sugar daddy, Isabella?" Charlie sneered.

"Dad!" I barked out.

"What? He brought you home and probably you expects you to open your legs," Charlie snickered evilly.

Edward growled and moved me behind him. "Mr. Swan, I cannot believe you would say that about your own daughter," he whispered menacingly.

"She's too fat for you, huh? You don't like seeing the rolls bounce?" Charlie laughed maniacally. "You're fucking worthless, Isabella!"

Edward took my hand and led me to the kitchen where it was somewhat secluded. "Is this how he treats you? All the time?"

"It'll probably be worse after you leave," I murmured, staring at his Christmas-y tie.

"I'm not letting you stay here. This is emotional abuse, Bella. You don't deserve this," Edward said as he cupped my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"Edward, I can't stay with you. It's…it's not right," I said as tears streamed down my cheeks. "I'll be fine. I promise." I pulled away and went to put my bag into my room. Edward was on my heels. Apparently, my room is where my father had imparted his wrath. My bedding was torn to shreds and my mattress was flipped against the wall. He had one of his tantrums.

"Bella, this is not fine," Edward said tersely. "He needs help. Anger management. Something!"

"I can't leave him. Not right now. However, I've had it up to here with his bullshit," I sighed. "After the first of the year, I'll move out. It's two weeks away. I've got to find a place, but I don't have a lot of money. I'll just work doubles…I'll talk to Sam and get my name removed from the lease so my dad can keep this place. But I'm not sure how he can afford it. He gets some money from his 'retirement fund' since he was injured while on duty, but it's not enough to afford this."

"I don't mean to sound like a dick, but your gravy train is done," Edward said. "You do not need to support that asshole. Let him crash and burn. You deserve better than this."

"Do I? Edward, I've heard what he's been saying all my life. Maybe this is all I'm destined for," I snarled. "I'm thirty years old and this is my life!"

"You're not, Bella," Edward whispered, staring into my eyes. "You deserve the world. To be loved and cherished."

"I've given up all hope on finding that," I spat bitterly. "Look, I appreciate all of your help the past few days but I need to get this settled and go to bed. I've got to be at the hospital by seven." I turned and began cleaning my room, trying to salvage my bedding and my room. Edward was obviously not happy with my dismissal of him as he angrily sighed. I was struggling with my bed, trying to get it back on the box spring. Edward helped me move it and he sat me down. His green eyes were boring into mine and he looked so sad.

"Bella, you are an amazing woman. I'm lucky to have you as my friend," he murmured. "I'm here if you ever want to talk. Please, use my cell phone number." I nodded. Edward pulled me into his arms again and he hugged me tightly. "I won't see you tomorrow, but I'm on for the next three days. And I do believe you promised me to go out to dinner on Christmas Eve."

I had hoped that he forgot. "Okay," I said. "Thank you again, Edward."

"Any time, Bella," he said as he pulled away, kissing my cheek. "Do you want me to slip him a sleeping pill in his beer before I leave?"

"No. But thanks for the offer," I giggled. Again, Edward cupped my cheek, gliding his fingers down my skin. My heart fluttered in my chest and I couldn't understand why he did that. Edward left after that and I went into my room, locking my door to keep Charlie at bay. Unfortunately, due to the amount of sleep I had all day, I had a hard time falling asleep. Also, my bed sheets were in tatters and I needed to laundry for my spare set. I wasn't about to go to the Laundromat at midnight, so I just sat on the floor, reading my book for most of the night.

Around five in the morning, I poked my head out of my room and saw that my dad's door was closed. I scampered to the shower and hosed of my body. I washed my hair carefully, mindful of my sutures that were put in by Edward. I put on some light makeup to hide the bruising on my forehead and styled my bangs to cover it. I dressed in my holiday scrubs, trying to give the patients a little pick me up despite being in the hospital this close to Christmas.

I bundled up since it was snowing and I made sure I had my hiking boots for the commute to the hospital. I walked into the ER just in time for my shift. I clocked in and walked to the locker room to drop off my coat, messenger bag and to change my shoes. I placed my boots in my locker and slipped on my crocs. I grabbed my stethoscope, several pens and my ID badge, clipping it to my scrub top. I headed out to the circulation desk where Angela was standing, looking bright-eyed and bushy tailed. "Morning, Ang," I said.

"Hi, Bella," she said with a genuine smile. "We missed you yesterday. How's your head?"

I lifted my bangs to show my bump. She grimaced and apologized. "I just had a clumsy moment. Became personally acquainted with the concrete of the el platform."

"Is it true that Dr. Cullen helped you?"

"Yeah. He brought me back to his place and took care of the stitches. He's really nice, Ang," I blushed. "Too nice."

"There is no such thing as too nice," Angela snorted. "Do you think he has an ulterior motive?"

"I dunno," I shrugged. "Who's on today with us?"

"The slut sisters," Angela grumbled. "Oh, and Ben Cheney."

"Your crush," I giggled.

"Shut up, Swan!" she hissed, tossing a pen at me.

"Ang, do you know if there is any apartments open in your building?" I asked casually.

"Why? Are you looking to move?"

"Yeah. I have to get away from my dad," I said, looking at her sadly. "He was horrible last night. And the night before, I spent it at…well, I wasn't home and my dad had a shit fit."

"Where were you?" Angela asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Not home. Please don't push it, Ang," I sighed. "I don't feel comfortable talking about it since, yeah. Long story short, I want my own place and I was hoping to find something after the first of the year. I'd rather go somewhere reputable."

"Well, I know that you are probably wanting your own place, but my roommate is getting married and is moving in with her fiancée. I'm going to have a room open up if you interested."

"How much per month?"

"$500 a month, plus half of the electric and cable," she said.

"When is she moving out?"

"It coincides with your timeline," Angela smiled. "She's moving out between Christmas and New Year's. It'll be fun, Bells."

"Can I think about it? It sounds great! But I don't want to make a rash decision right now, okay?"

"Works for me. Let me know whenever. However, if I don't hear anything by New Year's, I'm going to post it in the lounge," Angela said. I nodded and picked up a chart. She squealed and hugged me before heading to check on her patients for the day.

The morning dragged as the ER was practically empty. Dr. Sanchez, Dr. Crowley and Dr. Denali were the attendings on duty. The residents were running around doing the grunt work with us nurses and well, it was a fruitless venture since the residents were dumber than a box of rocks.

Around noon, I was sitting at the circulation desk, checking on some labs when I overheard the slut sisters talking. "Can you believe Swan? She practically threw herself at Dr. Cullen. What a slut!" Lauren snickered.

"He'll never go for a fat ass like her," Jessica replied. "He needs a real woman…Me!"

"Shut up, bitch! He's mine," Lauren said.

"How about we both go for him? Maybe he'd be into a threesome?" Jessica cooed. "I wonder how big he is?"

"Probably massive. God, and his hands! They are so sexy!"

"I bet he can make a woman come with just his long-ass fingers," Jessica swooned. "I'm so wet right now just thinking about it!"

"Hey Swan," Lauren sneered when she saw me. "Nice of you to show up to work today. Taking a vacation day?"

"No, I was hurt. I have a concussion," I said, jotting down some notes on the chart for my patient.

"Perhaps you should go to the doctor? One of those gastric bypass docs would be right up your alley, lard ass," Jessica giggled.

"Nurse Mallory, Nurse Stanley, you are aware of the memo you received in your mailbox, correct?" came the accented voice of Dr. Eleazar Sanchez, the head of the ER.

"What's that Dr. Sanchez?" Lauren asked innocently.

"Dr. Cullen put a memorandum in each of your mailboxes, all of our mailboxes, about the appropriate and professional behavior for all staff members," he warned. "The way you're speaking to Nurse Swan goes against those new guidelines."

"We were just teasing. Right, Bella?" Jessica asked, putting her arm around my shoulders. I shrugged it off and glared at her.

"Apparently, Nurse Swan doesn't think so," Dr. Sanchez said, the warning in his voice clear. "If I hear you abusing another staff member, you will get reprimanded with a letter in your file, as per the new policy."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Sanchez, but aren't you the head of the ER? You can amend the policy," Lauren asked.

"I am the head of the ER but Dr. Cullen is the associate head of this department. His voice is as strong as mine and this new policy is needed based off the behavior I've just seen. Nurse Swan, is this behavior par for the course? Have they treated you like this before?"

"Yes, Dr. Sanchez," I answered. "I've been ribbed about my weight and about my expertise as a nurse by these two before."

"When?"

"On Dr. Cullen's first day," I replied. You know what? Edward is right. I deserved respect and gone is the woman who gets walked on. "He heard them call me 'Belly.'"

"It's your nick name, Bella," Lauren giggled nervously.

"Nurse Mallory, please go to my office," Dr. Sanchez growled. "Nurse Stanley, I'll deal with you later. Nurse Swan, can you please provide documentation for this harassment and any witnesses that were around for it. I want that on my desk before you leave today. I'm truly sorry for the behavior of these two."

"Thank you, Dr. Sanchez," I said as I opened a new document on my computer terminal. Dr. Sanchez left and Jessica glared at me. "Yes?"

"Did you go down on Cullen? You're the reason for this new harassment policy? God, you're worthless, Swan. Dr. Sanchez will never believe you. Not after the lies that Lauren and I will spin about you. And Dr. Cullen will see you as a weak, pitiful, fat fuck that you are," Jessica threatened.

"Did you really just threaten her?" Angela asked.

"Nope," Jessica replied sweetly. She smiled at me but her smile hid her ire. Leaning forward, Jessica hissed in my ear. "You're going down, Swan. Mark my words. This. Isn't. Over."

"No. It's just begun," I smirked. I would not let them walk all over me. I would become a better person. I will move on with my life and be happy. And it's time I took the bull by the horns. Jessica stomped away, taking her chart with her. I turned to Angela and smiled. "I'll move in with you!"

She squealed and hugged me tightly. As we embraced, I made the decision that this coming year will be MY year. A new Bella Swan. The first step will be to get out of my father's apartment and moved in with my new roommate. But the question remained, what would be the next step?

**A/N: Well? *Bites lip nervously* Did you like it? How many of you want to shove one of Charlie's crutches up his ass? *Oh! ME! ME!* How many of you want Edward to gently glide his fingers down your cheek? *Again! ME! ME! Waves HAND WILDLY!* Anyhow, the relationship with Edward and Bella will begin as friends. Eventually, their romance will bloom. But, it will be a tenuous relationship. Bella still doesn't trust. Up next will be Christmas Eve at the ER and further development of Edward and Bella's friendship. **

**Before I leave you, I put up on my blog what I picture Bella's body type would be. She's roughly 190 pounds, full figured with boobs and a butt. Essentially she's me. I'm her. We're interchangeable except I'm not a nurse nor do I have a sexy Doctorward to caress my cheek. *Le sigh* Check out my blog for those pics. In addition, extra teasers are in my facebook group: Tufano79 Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Leave me some! More review = faster updates! ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Story: This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Four**

**EPOV**

I shouldn't have left her in that apartment. Her father was freaking certifiable. And a drunk. I noticed way too many beer bottles littered around his dingy recliner and when he spoke, he had a subtle slur to his words. I nearly turned around twice as I drove back to my brownstone. For some strange reason, I wanted to protect and care for Bella. She'd been dealt a shit hand of cards and I wanted to be her freaking knight in shining armor.

Plus hearing what the slut sisters had to say about her didn't really help either.

When Angela, one of the few friends that I had learned that Bella had on the floor, was called in to take over Bella's shift, Lauren and Jessica let loose.

_Bella's such a lazy, fat fuck. _

_She can't even come into work? _

_God! How did she get hired at this hospital?_

_Isn't there a weight limit to be a nurse?_

_I bet she's stuffing her disgusting face with bon bons. _

As I listened to their hateful words, I was shocked. Surely this hospital had a harassment policy. When I looked it up, it was minimal at best. No real ramifications for the harassment of another employee. A proverbial slap on the wrist. It was a slow day in the ER and I drafted a new policy to show Dr. Sanchez. Before my shift was done, I handed it to him and he was impressed with the new policy. With his go ahead, I printed off copies and stuck it in everyone's mailbox, all over the staff lounge and sent out a PDF to everyone's email.

Once I got home, I walked into my house and it felt strangely empty. Prior to my first day at the hospital, I never really cared about the size of my house. It was a place to sleep and eat. My house was very nice but it still didn't feel like 'home.' But with Bella here, it felt warmer. _ Wonder what that means? _I sighed and walked upstairs to check if I needed to make Bella's bed or see if she left anything in the guest room. Shockingly enough, the bed was neatly made. When I walked into the room, I could smell the subtle scent of Bella's shampoo or something because I was assaulted with the smell of strawberries and linen. Very refreshing from my usual body wash and the cloying stuff that Tanya used. As I was walking around the room, I noticed a piece of paper stuck in between the cushions of the couch.

_December 21__st__, 2012_

_I know I'm not writing in my usual journal, but I have to get these ideas down. Process them while they're still fresh. First off, I took a nasty spill yesterday, giving myself a lovely goose egg on my forehead and a few stitches along my hairline. I also lost consciousness and had to be _CARRIED_ home by our new attending. It wasn't even my home. It was his. I'm currently sitting in the guest room in Dr. Cullen's home writing this journal. But I'll come back to that._

_Yesterday was a horrible day. Well, not completely horrible. I did make a friend. Unfortunately, I lost a patient…_

Holy shit! Bella left a journal entry here. I shouldn't be reading this. Should I?

No. I shouldn't. It's invading her privacy. She obviously wrote this to process what happened yesterday. It's not my place. I took the paper and walked into my office. I folded the journal entry neatly and placed it inside an envelope, marking it with Bella's name. I'll put it in her mailbox after my day off.

The next morning, I went and signed up for a nearby gym membership. I'd been slacking off. Carrying Bella shouldn't have been so taxing but my arms were barking the day after. Yes, Bella was a curvy girl. Heavier than Tanya. _A toothpick is heavier than Tanya_. However, Bella carried herself gracefully and lithely for someone who was not supermodel thin. She was slightly clumsy, but dainty in her movements. And it felt good to feel her against my chest as I held her.

After I signed up at the gym, I spent an hour and half working out; forty-five minutes on the treadmill and a half hour doing strength training and a fifteen minute cool down. As I was stretching, a big beefy guy came up and plopped down next to me. He was wearing a uniform and it looked like he was going to try and sell me on personal training. _No. Thank. You. _

"Hey man, you've got some solid moves," he said. "Nice form on the rack."

Or maybe he was flirting?

"Thanks," I replied as I bent over to stretch my hamstrings.

"I'm Emmett McCarty," he said, holding out his hand. "I obviously work here as shown by my smashing shirt."

"Dr. Edward Cullen," I replied, shaking his hand.

"A doctor? What's your specialty?"

"I'm an ER physician at Cook County Hospital," I answered. "I just moved here from Seattle."

"Seattle. Never been there. I hear it rains a lot there," Emmett snorted.

"I'd rather deal with the rain than the snow," I grumbled. "Or ice. So, what can I do for you, Emmett?"

"Well, I was going to offer a complimentary training session," Emmett chuckled, "but seeing as you are a doctor, you probably know what to do and shit."

"Yeah, I kind of do," I laughed. "God, that sounded highly arrogant."

"Nah. I've heard more douche-bagged responses than that. Hey, if you ever want a workout buddy, give me a call," Emmett said as he handed me his card. "You seem like an okay dude."

"Are you picking me up?" I asked, arching a brow over my glasses

"No, man. I'm very much straight," Emmett bellowed. "But you can never have too many friends. My schedule is also on that card as well. Oh, here." He scribbled something on the back. "That's my cell phone number. If you ever want to go out for a beer, I'm game."

"Thanks, Emmett," I said as I hopped up from the mats. We shook hands again and I headed into the locker room to shower before I had to go to my eye doctor appointment. After I hosed down in the gym, I changed into a pair of jeans, a warm sweater and my boots. I carried out my bag and waved at Emmett as I leave. He gave me a smile as I headed out into the winter wonderland that was the parking lot of my gym.

Slowly, I drove to my eye appointment and went through the hassle of getting my new contact lenses. A few hours later, I'm done and finally rid of my god-forsaken glasses. However, I did order a pair in my correct prescription so I wouldn't have to deal with the damned stress headaches. After my appointment, I wandered around the mall to get some Christmas presents for my family. I had most of it done but since I was out and it was still snowing like a son of a bitch, I wanted to get some more.

As I was wandering around the mall, I picked up a few more things for Rose and my dad when I stumbled across a bookstore. In the window was a display of leather bound journals. I darted inside and found a package of three journals. In addition, I saw some fancy pens. On whim, I purchased them for Bella. It was probably highly inappropriate but she needed someone to think about her. God knows her father won't remember that it's Christmas. And maybe I will invite her to my parents' home for Christmas dinner. My mom suggested it, but I was hesitant since she was a co-worker.

We'll see.

xx APFL xx

"Good morning," I said as I swept into the circulation desk in the ER.

"Morning, Dr. Cullen," Angela said as she gave me a bright smile. "You lost the specs. Looking good there, Dr. C."

"Thanks, Ang," I snickered. "Who's on today?"

"Me, Bella, Alice Brandon, you haven't met her yet. She's newer and has been working nights," Angela responded. "Jessica, Ben and Austin."

"Have you done the shift change?"

"Yep. Bella and Alice are with their patients while the rest are checking on labs and such," Angela explained. "I'm just finishing up some notes from Dr. Denali before I go to the drug locker."

"Thanks, Ang," I smiled.

"Oh, and thanks for the new harassment policy," Angela said as she walked away. "Lauren got written up and suspended yesterday for giving Bella shit. Jessica is on her last 'limb.'"

"What happened?" I asked. _God, I sound like a gossipy old woman._

"Lauren was talking smack about Bella taking the day before yesterday off because of her fall. She was spreading rumors that Bella gave you head to get the time off and that Bella was a slut. Dr. Sanchez overheard her and reminded both her and Lauren about the new policy. Lauren tried to play it off that she was teasing but get this, Bella stood up for herself. I was so proud. My baby girl is growing up! She typed out this dissertation on how Jessica and Lauren tease and harass her, provide specific instances, witnesses and dates. Lauren was written up and suspended for shoving Bella in the drug locker the day her patient died."

"What patient?" I asked.

"It was on your first day. Um, the older woman? Respiratory infection?" Angela replied.

"Oh, Ms. Dutch," I said. I had been wondering where Bella was when the code began and now that explains so much. I'm curious how long Lauren has been suspended? Doesn't matter. I just pray that she learned her lesson. "Thanks, Ang," I said, smiling crookedly. Bella stood up for herself? Fuck yeah! Angela must have seen my triumphant smile and she held up her hand. I gave her a high five and she skipped to the drug locker. I checked the board. Swiping the next chart up in the rotation, I walked to curtain area two. Standing next to the patient, a little boy with an injured wrist, was Bella. She was trying to take his blood pressure but he was squirming.

"Evan! Stop wiggling," his mom chided. "This nice nurse needs to take your blood pressure."

"No! She's ugly and fat!" Evan spat.

_He's just a kid. He's hurting and trying finagle his way out of being in the hospital._

"EVAN! APOLOGIZE! RIGHT NOW!" the mom yelled.

"It's okay, Mrs. Cameron," Bella said softly.

"No. It's not. Evan knows better," Mrs. Cameron said, obviously embarrassed at her son's behavior.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Dr. Cullen. What's seems to be the problem?"

"Evan fell on a patch of ice and landed awkwardly on his hand," Bella explained. She rattled off his vitals, as much as she could since she hadn't completed her assessment by the time I intervened.

"Is Evan allergic to any medication?" I asked.

"Nope," Mrs. Cameron said. "And I do apologize for Evan's outburst…um, what's your name?"

"Bella," she responded. "It's no big deal. He's in a hospital and in pain."

"But, he knows better. Right, Evan?" He grunts, rolling his eyes at his mom. I can tell that she's getting mad at Evan's stubbornness. Mrs. Cameron is turning a lovely shade of puce.

"Hey Evan," I said as I crouched down to his level. "What happened to your hand?"

"I fell," he grumbled.

"Can I take a look at it? I want to see if you need an x-ray," I said in a quiet voice.

"Will it hurt?" Evan asked, the surly boy exterior fading away to a more subdued and obviously in pain child.

"Possibly," I answered as I took his right hand, gently feeling and moving his fingers. I started to bend his wrist and he hissed, tears running down his cheeks. As I felt his wrist, I heard and felt a 'click.' "Bella, can you order a set of wrist films for Evan?"

"Sure, Dr. Cullen," she said as she jotted down my orders. "Anything for the pain?"

"Give him a half dose of Tylenol-3," I answered. "If he's still in pain after the x-ray, we'll discuss changing the pain meds."

"Does _she_ still have to be my nurse?" Evan growled.

"Now, Evan, I've been very patient with you," I said quietly. "But, Bella is my friend and I can't speak for her but your words impact how she feels. I don't want my friend to feel bad because you're being rude."

"You're friends with her? You're, like, cool!" Evan said, his eyes growing wide.

"So is Bella," I said sternly, standing up. "Please apologize to her so I don't have to see her sad face all day." I shot her a look and pleaded with her to play along. Thankfully she did and jut out her lower lip, quivering it slightly. Once Evan saw how 'sad' Bella really was, he begrudgingly apologized and promised to not be a jerk. We left the curtain area and walked to a computer terminal. I logged in and put in my orders for Evan. "How's your head?"

"I'm still tired," she sighed, "and it's ugly as sin. I don't have enough makeup to hide the bruise." She turned and lifted her bangs to display the angry purple, blue and green welt on her forehead. I moved her hand and checked her sutures, checking to see if I needed to fix any of them. Satisfied with the stitches, I felt around her goose egg. She groaned and pulled her head away. "It's fine, Dr. Cullen." I arched a brow. "Sorry, Edward."

"A little bird told me that you stood up for yourself," I said as I leaned casually against the counter. "Got a certain blond skank suspended?"

"Oh, it was awesome," Bella giggled. She told me all about Lauren was giving her shit and how Dr. Sanchez overheard her lies. She then wrote up a formal complaint with names of witnesses who would back her up and a timeline for the harassment. I smiled as I watched Bella excitedly tell me about how Lauren was on unpaid leave until after the first of the year.

"That's great news, Bella," I said, giving her a warm smile.

"Apparently that concussion knocked some sense into me," she said as she finished on the computer. "I'm moving in with Angela the week between Christmas and New Year's. Her roommate is getting married as going to live in sin with her fiancé."

"What about your sperm donor?" I asked. Mr. Swan was not a father. No dad should treat his child like he treats Bella.

"Sperm donor. I like it," she said, giving me a sly grin. "Um, I haven't told him yet. I've spoken with our landlord and made arrangements to have my name removed from the lease. Sam Uley, the landlord, understands and is willing to do it. His own father is similar to Charlie, only at least Sam Uley Sr. is somewhat respectful to his son AND he doesn't live with him. Sam Uley Sr. lives on the top floor of the craptastic apartment building."

"If you need help moving, I'm more than willing," I said. "It's what friends do."

"Well, I'm just going to get everything 'new.' Okay, secondhand," she sighed. "I'm going to leave my bedroom set at Charlie's and just get a new bed, a small desk and a bookshelf for my room. Angela has the rest. I'm going today after work to see the room and take measurements for my new furniture."

"I'm still willing to help. It's good have friends that are men. We move things. Carry heavy shit," I snorted.

"I'd like that, Edward. Thank you," she blushed. "Anyhow, I'm going to get Evan x-rayed and then I have to check on Betsy."

"Betsy?"

"She's one of our homeless ladies. She comes in every few months to get a shower, get the lice removed, some clothes from the goodwill box and warm meal," she said. "You might want to steer clear. She likes to pinch the ass of all of the doctors. Especially young and good looking."

"Are you calling me hot?" I teased.

"No, you're young," she said as she walked into the curtain area two. "She wouldn't try that shit with Dr. Sanchez or Dr. Denali. Plus, you're new. You'd have a lovely welt on your butt."

"Great," I snorted. "Thanks for the warning, Bella." She winked at me and slipped inside the small room that held Evan and his mom. I turned and checked the computer for the next patient. Armed with the name, I walked to the circulation desk and picked up the chart. The patient, Riley Biers, was located in one of the trauma rooms. I strode inside and was greeted by a short, waifish nurse with short, raven hair and violet eyes. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen," I greeted the nurse and the patient.

"I'm Alice Brandon," the nurse chirped. "Welcome to County, Dr. Cullen. Any relation to the other Dr. Cullen?"

"Yeah. He's my dad," I chuckled. "You're the first one to notice."

"I used to work on the surgical floor but I wanted a change of pace. I put in for a transfer to either here or in Labor and Delivery. A spot opened up here first, so here I am!"

I nodded to Alice and turned to the patient. "So, Mr. Biers, what's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts," he moaned.

"Your whole stomach or does one side hurt more than the other?" I asked as I put on a pair of gloves. I lifted his gown and gently pressed on his belly. It was soft, not rigid. When I reached to the lower right side of his abdomen, he groaned. "I'm sorry, Mr. Biers," I frowned as I pressed further into his right side. Against my fingers, I felt a hardened appendix. His groaning was louder. "Does he have a fever?"

"102.7," Alice rattled off. "Do you want a blood work up?"

"Yes," I said. I listed the blood tests I wanted done in addition to an ultrasound of his stomach and if that was inconclusive, a CT of his belly. Alice turned and went to order the necessary tests. I turned to Mr. Biers. "I think you may have appendicitis, Mr. Biers. Alice is ordering a few tests to verify my diagnosis, but I felt your appendix when I was examining your belly."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Well, the only treatment is to have the appendix removed," I answered. "Once I get verification of the diagnosis, I'll call up for a surgical consult."

"It can't be treated with antibiotics?" he frowned. "I have to have surgery?"

"Yes, you do," I explained. "If you don't have the appendix removed, it could rupture and you'd get much, much sicker. You can get something called peritonitis, which is a serious inflammation of the abdominal cavity's wall called the peritoneum and can be fatal if not treated."

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve," Mr. Biers whined.

"If we're able to remove the appendix laproscopically, you should be home by tomorrow," I said. "You'll have to take it easy but your surgeon can go over the specifics for the surgery and the recovery."

Alice came back in with the necessities to draw his blood. Clearly, Mr. Biers was unhappy with his diagnosis. However, his stomach was bothering him enough for him to come to the hospital. "I'll be back, Mr. Biers. Alice, page me when you're ready for the ultrasound."

"Sure thing, Dr. Cullen," she said.

As I walked out of the trauma room, I felt a sharp pain on my left ass cheek. "Ow!" I groaned as I rubbed my butt. I turned and I saw in a gurney in the hallway, an older woman with long stringy white hair and no teeth, wearing a loose hospital gown and no blanket. "Let me guess? Betsy?"

"You got a nice firm ass, sugar," she lisped out. "Let me feel the other cheek."

"Maybe later, Betsy. Give my ass cheeks an opportunity heal. You've got vicious fingers," I snorted. "Did you get something to eat?"

"Not yet. The shebeast dumped me in the hallway after she showered me," Betsy grumbled.

"Shebeast?"

"Curly hair. Voice like a Chihuahua. Fake tits?"

"Jessica," I sighed. "Weren't you in a room before?"

"Yeah but it's otherwise occupied," Betsy grumbled. "I heard moaning in my room."

"Hmmm…I'll get to the bottom of this, Betsy. But keep your talons away from my hiney," I said, arching a brow. She barked out a laugh. _Clearly not as effective without the glasses. _"What room?"

"That one," she said as she pointed to a small examination room. I walked and put my ear to door. I could hear quiet whispers and giggles. I knocked on the door. Then, a male voice cried 'Oh, shit! Get dressed!' I counted to five before I opened the door. Inside of the room were a couple of teenagers with their clothes strewn all over the floor. The girl had a cast on her foot and was a shade of red.

"You realize that this is a hospital, right?" I said dryly.

"We found an empty room," the kid said. "Our parents won't leave us alone and we jumped at the chance to be with each other."

"Based off the state of your clothes," I said as I picked up the girl's bra that was by my feet, "you jumped each other. Please tell me you were at least safe?"

"I've got a used condom under my jeans," the boy blushed.

"Yeah, you take care of that and finish getting dressed. I'll give you ten minutes before I roll the patient that was assigned to this room back in here," I said flatly.

"You're not going to tell our parents, are you?" the girl whimpered.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Eighteen," they both answered.

"You're both adults. I can't. Who's your doctor?"

"Dr. Crowley," the girl answered. "I was just released when we found the room."

"Go home. Have sex in the back seat of a car like normal teenagers. Not a hospital room," I sighed.

"No, man. Too fucking cold!"

I crossed my arms, raising my brows to my hairline. The boy blanched and the girl blushed. With a parting glare, I left the room, going to check on Evan. His x-rays weren't back yet but I did run into Bella at the circulation desk. "I've been attacked."

"What happened?" she asked.

"My left ass cheek was assaulted by Betsy's talons," I said.

"I tried to warn you."

"It was a sneak attack. I was walking from the trauma room to here and she pinched me. Are her nails made out of steel or something? My poor delicate butt will be bruised," I pouted.

"Sorry, Edward," she giggled. "Sitting might be a challenge."

"It wasn't that hard," I retorted.

Bella got up from her stool and shoved it toward me. With a smirk, I sat down only to feel exactly where Betsy attacked me. I hissed and jumped up, rubbing my ass cheek. "Damn it."

"Do you want a donut, Dr. Cullen?" Bella teased.

"Jelly filled," I quipped back.

"Not that kind," she snickered. "But, why was Betsy in the hallway?"

"Jessica dumped her there after her shower," I sighed. "Her room was occupied by a pair of randy teenagers. Those two." I pointed the pair as they scrambled out of the ER as fast as they could with the girl on crutches. "I gave them ten minutes to clean up the room before I moved Betsy back in. She'd love squeezing the boy's tushy."

"You're nice. Too nice," Bella said. "I'd just push Betsy in there while they were going at it. Talk about a mood killer." A ping rang from the computer. "About time. Evan's x-rays are up. I'll get them from radiology while you push Fingers McGee into her room. Don't turn your back on her."

"I'm afraid she may try and pinch something else then," I said, cupping my junk. "Should I wear a cup?"

"She's not into _that._ Only asses," she smirked. I rolled my eyes as I walked back to Betsy's parking spot in the hallway. She had zonked out and was snoring loudly. I gently moved her into the now vacated room, tucking her underneath a warming blanket. I turned and as I was walking away, her hand reached out and pinched my right ass cheek.

_God damn it!_

I turned and she winked at me. I shook my head and left her to finish her nap. I swiped an icepack on my way to check on Evan and held it to my butt. My poor abused ass. Bella was putting the films into the light box when I stepped behind her. I could smell her soft strawberry fragrance from her hair and the warmth of her body. She turned and smiled shyly when I slipped behind her. "What do you think?" she asked.

I looked at the films, scrutinizing the bones for any signs of a break or a fracture. I stared at the films for a few moments, not seeing anything but then I noticed something near the base of his hand. "There," I said as I pointed with my pen. "It's small, but it's a break."

"A cast or a brace?" Bella asked.

"Hmmm, since it's so close to the growth plate, I'm saying cast. We don't him to have constant pain for the rest of his life. When we set the bone, I want him sedated. Nothing is worse than hearing a child cry. Not completely out, just very loopy."

Bella nodded and put into his chart the sedative that would be best for Evan. While she went to ready the necessities for Evan's cast, I checked on Mr. Biers. Alice showed me the test results and his white blood cell count was through the roof. I asked if she could call for a surgical consult. Alice nodded and bounced away. I told Alice to find me when the surgeon comes down. Alice turned and gave me a thumbs up.

I walked back to Evan's room and Bella had set up everything for the cast. Evan was eyeing the needle on the tray warily. Bella quietly explained to Evan's mom what we were going to do along with get permission to treat her son. She signed the consent form and looked at Evan. As Bella was talking, I gave Evan the choices for the colors for his cast. He picked the camo tape. Typical boy.

Working quickly, Bella administered the sedative and Evan crashed. I set the bone and began plastering him for his cast. Once the cast it put on, I explained to Mrs. Cameron that she needs to bring Evan to an orthopedic doctor for a follow up. I gave her a list of a few local reputable doctors. Bella handed Mrs. Cameron some after instructions and tips on keeping the cast dry while showering. Before we leave, I gave Evan's mom her discharge papers and explained that once Evan was able to walk on his own, they were free to leave.

As I was leaving curtain area two, I got paged to the trauma room. I thanked Bella for help and she smiled. I walked quickly to the trauma room and my dad was down running the ultrasound on Mr. Biers' belly. "Hi, Dad," I said.

"Hey, Edward. I was just speaking to Mr. Biers about his appendicitis," Carlisle explained.

"Can you extract it laproscopically?" I asked.

"Yep. It was caught early enough," Carlisle said. "You've got the best doc in the ER, Mr. Biers. Comes from a brilliant stock." Mr. Biers rolled his eyes but smiled at my dad's lame joke. "Let's get you admitted, Mr. Biers. Your appendix will be removed by this evening and you should, barring any complications, be home for Christmas. Is there anyone you need to call?"

"I need to call my ex-wife, Bree. I was supposed to pick up our son to spend Christmas with him and my parents, but obviously that's not going to happen."

"Once you get up to your room, you can make that phone call, Mr. Biers. Perhaps your parents can pick up your son and you can still spend Christmas with him?" I suggested.

Mr. Biers bit his lip thoughtfully and nodded. My dad clapped me on the shoulder and we left the trauma room. I turned to him, raising my brow. "It's going to be a standard procedure. It's inflamed and should be an easy removal. It'll be the last surgery I have before a few days off, unless there's an emergency or something."

"That's good. I'm hopeful that he can be home with his family," I smiled.

"Unlike you," Carlisle chastised.

"Dad…"

"I know, I know. Usually they plug one attending with a bunch of residents on Christmas Eve and Christmas," Carlisle snickered. "You got that straw seeing as you are the newest attending. Oh, I also hear that congratulations are in order, too. Associate head of emergency medicine? That's wonderful, Edward!"

"Thanks, Dad," I blushed.

"Dr. Cullen?" called Bella.

"Yes," we both answered.

"Sorry, Edward," she chuckled. "Mrs. Cameron has a few questions about Evan's cast and the aftercare. I tried to explain but she's insistent on speaking with you."

"I'll see you tomorrow evening, Edward," Carlisle said.

"Dad, I'm only coming on Christmas Day. For dinner," I explained. "I thought Mom told you."

"Rose will be very upset," Carlisle sighed. "She's been doing so well. Okay, I'll see you soon, son. Nice to speak with you, Nurse Swan."

Together, Bella and I walk back to the Evan's room. Mrs. Cameron was just worried about minor things. I just reiterated what Bella told her about the aftercare for the cast and for rehab. After Evan and his mom leave, it slowed down big time. Bella spent a lot of time working on charting while I familiarizing myself with the emergency protocols of the hospital. I also read up the policies of the hospital.

The afternoon dragged, even with a brief field trip with Bella and Angela to the Perkalator. By the time comes around when the new shift comes in, Bella is vibrating with excitement. She and Angela were talking the rest of the afternoon about her new place. As they left, Bella gave me a wide smile, indicating that she was trying to make her life better. Her eyes were still sad but she was slowly working on her happiness.

"You like her," Alice chimed from behind me as she wrapped her scarf around her neck as she walked past my office.

"She's my friend. And from what I've seen, she needs a few," I said as I reached for my coat, putting on my lab coat on the coat hook I have in my office.

"Bella's nice. A very capable nurse but the staff down here are awful to her. This is the first time I've worked with her and I just don't see it. But Dr. Crowley, Dr. Newton and the skank hoes are constantly spreading nasty rumors about her. Apparently she was sucking you off in the locker room today," Alice giggled.

"Who said that?"

"One of the orderlies who heard it from Jessica," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"I'd so write her up but it's hearsay," I grumbled. "Why do they tease her, Alice? She's such a sweet woman. Yes, she's got curves, but it doesn't mean that she's lazy or incompetent."

"I don't know but I'm with you. I think she's nice. Possibly it's because she keeps to herself except for Angela and now, well, you. We've tried to get her to go out but she always leaves at the end of her shift to go home to her dad," Alice explained.

"I met him. He's an ass," I growled.

"He is. He had to be brought in once a year ago after he had his leg amputated. I was his nurse for one night and well, let's just say, I was never again. I can get along with pretty much anyone. Unless you're Charles Swan," Alice said in a pinched tone. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Seven to seven," I answered. "You?"

"Off tomorrow. Spending the day with my sister and her two kids. Her husband is in the military and it's tough for them during the holidays. I'm on Christmas Day, though. Three to midnight shift."

"I'll see you then. I'm on again, seven to seven," I said, giving a pitiful fist pump.

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen," Alice frowned. "Merry Christmas to you."

"Yep. And call me Edward," I said. She smiled and waved as she walked toward the el station as I walked to the parking garage. I got to my car and I drove home. Making myself a quick dinner, I watched some television and wrapped Bella's present. I also put the envelope with her journal entry into the present. Well, put it in a gift bag. I can suture the human body, diagnose illnesses and make a screaming child stop crying. But, wrap a damn present? God, I'm a mess.

Gift bags. Best invention. Ever.

xx APFL xx

So, I've decided that Christmas Eve at the ER is the most pointless day on the planet in the history of time. We had one patient all day and that was a man who got a mild case of electrocution from plugging in the Christmas lights into a ungrounded plug. He was fine but his wife dragged to him the ER to make sure he hadn't had a heart attack.

Shortly before the end of the shift, Alice came in with her sister, Cynthia and her two little ones, Olivia and Brody to bring some holiday cheer for those of us working on Christmas Eve. They set up a buffet on the circulation desk. Once they were done, Alice snagged Bella and dragged her back to the locker room. I checked the time and saw that it was nearly the end of my shift. I snuck away into my office and changed into something more casual and comfortable. I slipped on a pair of jeans, gray sweater and my black boots. Without thinking, I put on some fresh cologne. Then, I admonished myself. I don't want Bella thinking that this is a date.

Is it?

No. It's dinner between friends on Christmas Eve.

The end of the shift happened without any real issues. No cases were passed off since there were no patients, thankfully. I waited for Bella by the circulation desk. As I was standing there, Cynthia, Alice's sister, strolled out with Brody on her hip. "Dr. Cullen? My meddling sister said that it'll be a few minutes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Alice found out that Bella was going to wear her Christmas scrubs for your dinner and she's trying to piece together something for that girl to wear," Cynthia giggled. "Bella's fighting her tooth and nail."

"Should I save her?" I snorted.

"Nah. My sister can be very convincing," Cynthia winked. "She planned my wedding to my husband in a week's time prior to his shipping out to Iraq. Best wedding in Brandon family history."

"COME ON, BELLA!" Alice pleaded. "You look great!"

"Alice!" Bella whined as she was physically dragged out onto the floor. Her long brown hair was taken down from her ponytail and it hung in soft curls around her face. Alice apparently added some makeup to her face and she had this ethereal glow about her. Bella wore a pair of jeans, a black sweater and folded over her arm was a green jacket. "If I wear this, I'll look like an Oompa Loompa!"

"They're orange. Not green, Bella. You look beautiful. Put the damn coat on. My mom hates the color and goes perfectly with your skin tone," Alice chided. _Alice brought clothes?_

"Alice has a slight spending addiction. She loves to shop," Cynthia let me know. "Right, Brody?" He nodded and put his head on his mom's shoulder as he sucked his thumb. "Aunt Alice just buys and buys without even thinking."

"Come on, Cyn," Alice said as she hoisted Olivia up onto her hip. "My work here is done. See you tomorrow, Dr. C."

"Bye, Alice. Nice to meet you, Cynthia. Merry Christmas," I said as I smiled crookedly at them. They left and I turned to Bella. She was scowling at the retreating form of Alice. "You look nice. It's a treat to see you out of scrubs."

"I left the sweater and the jeans in my locker if I ever have to go out after work but I had no use for them until tonight," Bella sighed. "Let's go before more rumors are spread and we're fucking on the circulation desk."

"Come on, it's got to be a trauma room," I teased as I slid my coat on. Once my coat is on, I help Bella into hers and the shade of green contrasts with her skin and her eyes pop out. I offer her my arm and we left the ER once she clocked out. Not much is open on Christmas Eve so we caught a cab to Butch McGuire's Pub. I paid for the taxi and we headed into the pub. Bella obviously is not comfortable so I lead her to a booth near the back of the pub.

"I feel bad," Bella murmurs as she darts her eyes around the pub. "You should be with your family. They probably miss you."

"And what would you do?" I asked.

"Go home and sit in my room, read a book," she shrugged. "Journal. Pack up a few of my meager belongings."

"Have you told Charlie?"

"No. I'm just going to wait until I move out December twenty-eighth," she shrugged as she played with a coaster. "He's been horrible since that night you dropped me off. Extra abusive and rude. He's even threatened to change the locks on me, kicking me out of the apartment. I could stay at the hospital and sleep in the on-call room."

"So, you're moving on December twenty-eighth," I smirked. "Nice of you to tell me, since I'm helping you and all."

"Shit. I'm sorry. I mean…I suck," she moaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Bella," I said as I gently pulled on her wrist, "you do not suck. I'm teasing you. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." She shook her head and I could see tears falling down her cheeks. _God, her self-esteem is gone. _I got up and moved to her side of the booth, wrapping my arms around her body. "Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No, I'm just a blubbering mess. I'm not used to this," she sniffled.

"What?"

"Having friends. I'm so used to doing everything on my own," she replied. "I've been doing it for so long."

"How long, Bella?" I asked as I stared into her eyes.

"Since my mom died," she shrugged. "It was a car accident when I was in high school. Junior year."

"You were what? Sixteen, seventeen years old?" I asked.

"Sixteen. I was one of the youngest in my class," she said. She started to open her mouth when a waitress came up and asked for our orders.

"Can we get a few minutes?" I asked.

"Sure," the waitress purred at me. She then shot a look of disgust at Bella, mumbling under breath that she needed to go on a diet. Bella heard it and she bristled. I caressed Bella's cheek as I looked for the manager. I saw a guy with a tie and a name tag, flagging him down.

"Yes, sir?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"I'm not normally one to raise a ruckus but your waitress, the redhead, she made a comment about my friend and honestly, it was very inappropriate," I said coldly.

"Edward, it's no big deal," Bella hissed.

"No. She isn't right," I said, arching a brow.

"What did she say?" the manager, Tim, asked.

"Under her breath, she said that my friend needed to go on a diet," I said. "It's not her place to pass judgment on the patrons of your establishment. It's highly unprofessional and not to mention rude."

"I'm so sorry, sir. And you, too, miss," the manager said. "I'll speak with Victoria and your meals tonight are on the house. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have a pint of 312,"I answered.

"For you?" he asked.

"Just some water," she whispered. Tears were brimming in her eyes. The manager left and Bella gently nudged me. "I need to use the restroom."

"You're not going to ditch me, are you?" I asked.

"No."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Edward," she sighed as she wiped her cheeks. I slid out of the booth and let Bella out. She walked to the restroom and I took my spot back on my side of the booth. I looked over the menu and found what I wanted to eat. The manager came over with my beer and Bella's water. He explained that he'd be taking over our table since Victoria refused to apologize for her remark. He also said that our meals, drinks and desserts will be coming out of Victoria's paycheck. I'm almost tempted to order one of each item to drain her dry, but I'm not that much of an ass. But she made Bella cry because of her insensitive comment and she will end up paying for god damned feast.

Bella came back and she slumped in the booth across from me. Her eyes are red-rimmed and her cheeks are splotchy. "What happened?"

"The waitress cornered me in the bathroom and blamed me for ruining her paycheck," Bella mumbled. "I don't understand, Edward. Am I really that hideous?"

"No, Bella. You're not. Look, most people see being thin as the norm and it's not. The average size for a woman is about a fourteen," I said.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Who?"

"The waitress," Bella sighed.

"No. She's got a sour attitude and her left boob is bigger than her right. And the only reason why I was looking at her boobs is because it's a really bad plastic surgery job," I said. "Someone had little too much fun filling up the saline."

"Ever since my mom died, I took comfort in eating," Bella said as she toyed with her water. "My best friends were Little Debbies and Twinkies. Now, that I'm older, my metabolism is shot despite the fact that I don't eat a lot. Most people think that if you're fat you can lose weight by not eating. Sadly, that's not the case. Believe me, I've tried."

"You've starved yourself?"

"Not starved. Deprived myself. My one and only boyfriend said that I was too chunky and I went on a diet. I ate like a fucking bird and lost a shit-ton of weight. Well, I was down to about a size ten," she said "Then, we have sex. My first and ONLY time mind you and he tells me that I'm still too fat. He takes my virginity and never calls me back. I saw him a few months later dating this blonde glamazon that was seriously a size zero with tits out to here. Suffice it to say, all of the weight I lost, I gained back, and then some."

"Hey guys, what do you want to eat?" asked Tim.

"I'd like to start with the deluxe quesadilla, then Bobby's Big Ass Bacon Burger with fries," I answered. "Growing boy and all."

"Right," he chuckled. "For you, miss?"

"I'll just have a cup of the chicken tortilla soup," Bella murmured. "I don't want too much to impact that waitress's paycheck."

"No, miss. She was horribly out of line," Tim said, furrowing his brown. "How did you know that she was paying for your meal?"

"She yelled at me in the bathroom," Bella said as she shrunk back into the booth, trying to hide.

"Hmmmm, don't worry about her. Order what you want," Tim said sternly.

"Okay. Can I get a few more minutes?"

"Sure, sweetie," he smiled. "I'll put your orders in and then I'll be back." He left and stomped off to find Victoria.

Bella scoured the menu but finally decided on the chicken parmesan sandwich. Victoria walked out of the pub, glaring at us as she pulled on her coat. Apparently she was just fired. _Serves you right, bitch. _

"So, Edward," Bella said as she sipped her water. She had calmed down since Victoria left. However she was still wary. "Are you available on the 28th?"

"I am," I smiled. "Why?"

"Because I need help moving and you offered," Bella said with a shy smile. "Well, I'll need help with looking for furniture. Besides, I'll need your manly muscles to move said furniture into my new place."

"How is it? You went to check it out yesterday after work," I asked.

"It's perfect. It's bigger than my room at my dad's place. Plus, I have my own bathroom," Bella said excitedly. "I took down the measurements and I can fit a queen sized bed, a night stand, a desk and a small bookshelf in the room. I'm planning on using my time and half money from tonight and tomorrow to get my furniture."

"Bella, my mom is an interior designer," I said. "She may have some samples that you could purchase at cost. It's new, not second hand."

"I did some research on your mom, Edward. She's an award winning interior designer. Even her at cost pieces would be far above my budget," Bella chided. "I'll go to Good Will or Salvation Army."

_No, you won't. My mom will give you a new bedroom. _

"I want to get to know you, Bella," I said. "As stupid as it sounds, let's play twenty questions. We'll take turns."

"Are we twelve?" she giggled.

"No, I'm thirty-three. I'll be thirty-four in June," I said. "And yes, that counts as a question."

"Ass," she snickered.

"A bruised ass," I smirked. "Two Betsy-shaped talons on my cheeks."

"I'm surprised you're able to sit. Her finger attacks are brutal," Bella blushed. "Let's play. So far, this has kind of sucked and well, hopefully learning more about each other will be a lot more entertaining than dealing with whorish waitresses with bad boob jobs."

"Great! I'll go first?" She nodded. "Where were you born?"

"I was born in Phoenix, Arizona but we moved here shortly after my birth when my dad got a job as a cop with the Chicago PD. You?"

"I was born at Cook County Hospital," I chuckled. "My mom was visiting my dad while he was a resident and well, her water broke and I was born in the ER. Not the one we have now."

"You were born in the old ER. Nice," Bella smiled. "Favorite color?"

"Hmmmm, it varies," I answered. "Right now, I'm partial to brown."

"Brown? That's the color of shit," Bella laughed.

"Or chocolate," I said. "What about you? Your favorite color."

"It used to be sapphire blue but now, I've grown attached to emerald green," she blushed. _Now, there's my favorite color. Bella's blush. Do they make a crayon that color?_

"Favorite subject when you were in school?" I asked.

"I loved English, literature in particular. I'm avid reader," she said. "I could get lost in a library or a bookstore. However, my best subject was science, biology." She leaned forward and raised her brows, asking her silent question.

"My favorite subject was, surprisingly enough, music. In college, I was actually a music minor. One of my pieces that I wrote was played by the symphony orchestra at my school for one of their concerts. It was cool to see my name in the program as the composer," I chuckled.

"What made you want to be a doctor? Especially if you're so talented with music?"

"I love helping people. When I was a kid, I'd used to stitch up my stuffed animals and keep an 'animal hospital.' My friends would bring their worn out toys and I'd fix 'em for a small fee. Then, when I was in high school, I took a first aid course my sophomore year and I was hooked. My junior year of high school, I took AP biology and for senior year, I took a college level human anatomy class. Plus, having my dad as a doctor also helped. Why did you want to be a nurse?"

"Honestly, I wanted to be a doctor, but I couldn't afford it. Hell, I'm still drowning in student loan debts," she sighed sadly. "It was after my mom that I decided I wanted to be in the healthcare field. I wanted to make people better. For the most part, I like it but when you lose a patient, it sucks. Any brothers or sisters?"

"Two. One of each. Both younger," I smiled. "Jasper, who is brilliant in his own way but so fucking ditzy. I swear, he was dropped on the head as a child. He's six years younger than me. And then there's Rose. She's…she's part of the reason why I'm back in Chicago. She's a decade younger than me and well, I want to fix her. But, I'm not sure that I can."

"Is she sick?" Bella asked, her brow furrowing.

"Not in the traditional sense," I frowned. "It's not my story to tell, but she's been hurt badly by an ex-boyfriend. He's currently in jail awaiting trial for what he did to Rose."

"Oh," Bella said quietly as Tim brought our appetizers. "You should be with her right now. She probably misses you."

"Bella, I'm right where I want to be," I whispered, staring at her, patiently waiting for her to raise her head and look me in the eyes. She doesn't. Her eyes stay trained on her soup bowl. I reached across the table and tipped her chin up so I could see her eyes. "I love my family but tonight I wanted to be with you. You're my first friend I've made in Chicago and I want to nurture that friendship."

"Surely, you've made other friends," she said, arching a brow as I pulled my hand back.

"I have. A big beefy guy at my gym who I thought, mind you, was trying to pick me up," I snorted. "He's a trainer and he threw me for a loop."

"Was he flirting?" Bella giggled.

"Nope. Just being friendly," I shrugged. "Back to our game…Oh! Important question. Probably the most important question of all. It'll make or break our friendship. Cubs or Sox?"

"Cubs!" Bella grinned. "You? If you say Sox, I'm leaving."

"No, Cubs," I replied with a wide smile. "Favorite childhood memory?"

"It kind of goes with the previous question," Bella said as she ate her soup. I nibbled on my quesadilla as I watched her. "When I was twelve, I was a bit of a nerd. Okay, a lot of a nerd. That hasn't changed. Anyhow, before my mom died, my dad was actually a pretty cool guy. For Father's Day, we got tickets for Dad and me to see the Cubs play. Tickets in the bleachers. It was a total surprise. I woke up early and with my mom we made my dad pancakes and put the Cubs logo on the pancakes using raspberries, blueberries and whipped cream. We served him breakfast in bed and he was so excited when he saw the pancakes. I handed him the tickets and he was absolutely beside himself. Anyway, he declared my breakfast the best in the city and we head to Wrigley Field. It was the best day. Sunny, happy, the Cubs won, my dad said he loved me and I wished I could have frozen that moment because it'll never, ever happen again." The bitterness of her last few words broke my heart. This brilliant woman with a beautiful soul was all alone in the world. _Not if I have anything to do about it!_ "Where did you go to college?" Bella asked, her voice harsh and the pain evident.

"Um, I went to Dartmouth for undergrad and then Johns Hopkins for medical school," I answered.

"Wow, Ivy League," she murmured. "I went to community college for my prerequisite courses and then University of Illinois at Chicago for my nursing degree. Plus, I worked full time." My eyes bugged out. I remembered how tough college was. I was very studious, didn't party much, but it took everything to graduate in four years. Working full time and attending school? Unfathomable. "My college education I paid for myself. I worked to get scholarships but they didn't cover everything so I applied for loans and worked in a nursing home."

"Your dad didn't help?" I frowned.

"Nope. My 'college fund' soon became Charlie's drinking fund," Bella snarled. "I had to set up an account in a separate bank across the city so he wouldn't access it while I was in school. He's such a selfish bastard."

We finished our appetizers and Tim brought out our meals. Bella just picked at her sandwich while I nearly inhaled mine. I was starving and the burger was fucking good. After a few moments of silence on our part, listening to the holiday music that was being piped in the pub, Bella cleared her throat. "You said you were divorced in one of your little sticky notes when I was incapacitated in your house. What happened?" she asked, obviously uncomfortable with the question.

"No drama," I chuckled. "My ex-wife is a lesbian."

Bella was drinking some water but she spit it out, her brown eyes wide with disbelief. "A lesbian? How? Damn!"

"That's quite the reaction as I wiped off my sweater."

"Sorry," she blushed. "I didn't mean to give you an extra shower. A lesbian. I mean, look at you! You're like sex personified," Bella said a she blushed a deeper crimson.

"Yeah, but I got the wrong parts. The sight of my wang just made her sick," I chuckled. "At least at the end. She's with a woman now who loves her very much and they're very happy. Oh, and Irina, my ex-wife's girlfriend, partner person looks strangely like me but with boobs."

"Big boobs?"

"Dolly Parton sized boobs," I smirked.

"Hey guys, I hate to be a jerk, but we're getting ready to close up," Tim said as he handed us the bill. "It's only your drinks. Your meals were comped. Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, Tim," I said as I handed him some cash that would more than cover the tab for my one beer and Bella's free water. "Keep the change. Merry Christmas to you, too."

Tim left when Bella asked for a box for her meal and we put on our coats. It was snowing outside and bitterly cold. My car was back at the hospital and I wanted to drive Bella back to her apartment. Besides, Bella's present was sitting in my Volvo.

Bella stuffed a hat on her head as she huddled in her coat. "Thank you for dinner," she said. "Well, my water…"

"Come on, Bella. I'll drive you home. We need to go back to the hospital to pick up my car but you're not taking the el tonight," I said, looping her arm with mine.

"Edward, I live nearby," she pouted.

"Tough. I'm driving you home," I said, arching a brow. I hailed a cab and we clambered inside. A short drive to the hospital, we walked to the parking garage where I helped her into my car. We sit in the car as it heats up. Bella's teeth are chattering and I'm rubbing my hands, in vain, in front of the still cold air blowing out of the vents. Dummy me forgot my gloves. Once the car is no longer an icicle, I backed out of my spot and slow maneuvered the sleepy streets of Chicago. Everyone was with their families, celebrating the holiday. Bella is quiet as we drove back to her apartment.

I pulled up to the apartment building. "Bella?"

"Hmmm," she replied, looking at me.

"I know that we've just met but I got you something for Christmas. It's not a lot," I whispered. "You left something at my brownstone when you stayed."

"My journal? You read my journal?" she spat, fire in her eyes.

"NO! I didn't read it. I recognized your handwriting. So, I folded it up and put in your gift. So, Merry Christmas, Bella," I said as I reached behind my seat, giving her the bag with the three leather-bound journals and pens. She hesitantly reached for it, caressing the obnoxiously colored Christmas bag lovingly. I looked at her and fat tears were rolling down her cheeks and her face was pronounced in a deep frown. "Bella, please don't cry. I didn't get this for you to make you cry."

"I didn't get you anything," she whispered, still caressing the bag.

"You don't have to. Being my friend is all that I want, Bella," I said as I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I haven't received a Christmas gift since I was sixteen years old," she sniffled. "Thank you, for making tonight special, Edward. Yes, we haven't known each other long but you are my best friend and I forgot what was like to have that."

"Aren't you going to open it?" I asked.

"Here?"

I nodded and pushed the bag toward her. "I want to see your reaction when you open it. Please?" She bit her lip and looked at me. I gave her one of my crooked smiles and she blushed. With a resigned sigh, Bella peered inside the bag and removed the shit-ton of tissue paper. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out the envelope with her journal first.

"You really didn't read it?"

"Bella, I'd never betray your confidence like that. It was stuffed between the couch cushions in the guest room. Like I said, I recognized your handwriting. I saw the date and that's it," I promised.

She heaved a shaky sigh and murmured her thanks. She then reached again into the bag and pulled out the three pens I had bought. They were all very sleek and guaranteed a long life of writing. She smiled softly. Finally, she pulled out the three leather bound journals and she gasped. "Edward…"

"I took a page from your journal and got you something that you can process your thoughts," I whispered. "Had I the time, I would have had your initials embossed on the covers but I got them on my day off when I had my eye doctor appointment."

"They're beautiful," she said, tears again falling down her cheeks. "Too much, really."

"Nope. They weren't expensive and you deserve them, Bella," I said. "You deserve a Christmas. Someone needs to show you how special you are. I'll gladly step up to that plate. You're my best friend too and I want to be here for you."

"Thank you, Edward," she smiled. She leaned across the console and kissed my cheek. Where her lips caressed my skin, my body ignited. I bit my lip to prevent the small gasp from escaping but her mouth on me felt so perfect. She pulled away and smiled shyly. "I better go. My dad is probably throwing a tantrum since I'm late. Only four more days and then I'm out!"

"And I'll be there to help you move. Do you want a ride to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Nah. I'm fine. I like taking the el and walking. Wakes me up in the morning," she said. "If I work nights, then I may take you up on it, if you're on."

"Deal," I smiled crookedly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. Merry Christmas."

"You too, Edward. Thank you for the journals and for being such a nice guy, giving me a Christmas. The first Christmas in a long time," she said wistfully. She took my hand in hers and squeezed before she got out of the car. I waited until she was inside of her apartment building before I drove away. However, I didn't want to leave her. A sense of foreboding filled my belly and it took all of my strength not to turn back and bring her home with me.

I just prayed that it was nothing except my imagination. Isn't it?

**A/N: There you have it…another installment of As The Bella Turns…just kidding. Anyhow, up next will be Christmas day, moving and more friendship building. Pictures of the journals that Edward got Bella are on my blog along with a few pics from Butch McGuire's. The link for my blog is on my profile along with the link addy for my facebook group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Leave me some lovin! It's my own personal brand of heroin…(I couldn't resist, LOL). Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**I've got a ton of reviews for this story, but some of it hasn't been all that positive (though a majority of it has been. THANK YOU!). Specifically, one reviewer ripped me apart saying that this was not 'realistic' and dissed my writing. I'm a firm believer that if you don't have anything positive to say, then don't say it at all. No one LIKES to be publically humiliated. And that's the way I felt when this reviewer left that nasty review. If you have an issue with the story you have two options: the PM function and send me a message or you see that little red 'x' on the upper left hand corner of the window? Click that. It makes the window go away. Like Bella, I have been ridiculed my entire life for my weight, my shyness and my lack of self confidence. NOT to the extent of her abuse, but the teasing has been a part of me for my entire existence. I don't trust and a lot of what she's feeling is what I feel. Please be respectful of what I write. It's not a lot to ask. Soapbox moment over…back to your regularly scheduled angst.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

When I got home from my dinner with Edward, I snuck into my apartment. The snores from my dad's room indicated he was asleep and I was secretly grateful. I didn't want to deal with his bullshit. I slipped into room and gathered my shower essentials. I quickly hosed off in the decrepit shower. I took the time to blow dry my hair straight and I went back into my room. Locking my door, I put on some warm flannel pajamas. Since money was so tight, we kept the heat as cool as it could be and tonight was supposed to dip below zero. I added a fleece hoodie to my body and I picked up one of Edward's journals from his present.

I ran my fingers along the soft leather, smiling tenderly at his generous gift. I couldn't get him anything tomorrow, but I would thank him for his present. I picked up one of the pens and turned to the front page.

_December 24__th__, 2012_

_Merry Christmas to me! For the first time since my mom died, I received a Christmas present. A Christmas present from my good friend, Edward. You like it? It's these dashing journals and the fuck-awesome pen that I'm writing with. It's surprising that a man that I've just met can get me the most perfect present. This is the only way for me to cope with my life. Writing and journaling. I'm so blessed. _

_But, I'm done with feeling sorry for myself. I want to finally live my life. And here's how I'm going to do it. _

_Move out from my dad's apartment. Yes, he's sick and needs my help, but he's abused me long enough. I shouldn't have to hear from him that I'm worthless, fat and ugly. I'll still help with his medical bills, but I cannot stay here. Thankfully, I have a new place lined up. I'm moving in with Angela. YAY! So, legitimately, I can check this step off. Go me!_

_Move in with Angela. There's a few steps with this one. I've already made arrangements to move in with her, but I don't have any furniture. _

_Buy furniture for my new place with Ang. Things I need to get: queen sized bed. (I'm upgrading, baby!), nightstand, bookshelf, small desk and a new shower curtain for my very own bathroom. IF there's money left over, perhaps get a laptop. _

_Distance myself from my dad. Yes, he's my only living relative, but he's not worth the trouble. Edward is right. The Bella 'gravy train' is pulling out of the station. _

_Don't put up with any bullshit from my co-workers. There is a new harassment policy for a reason. Inform Dr. Sanchez and Edward if anyone is treating me unfairly because of my weight or my so-called inadequacies. _

_Wake up and every day tell myself that I'm special and I'm worth it. _

_Work on improving myself, mentally, emotionally and physically. Mentally, perhaps research on getting my masters to be a nurse practitioner. It's not a doctor, but I'd have autonomy over myself. Emotionally, begin seeing a counselor to improve my self-esteem and self-worth. Physically, get in better shape. I know I'm not a thin girl, but I can be healthier. I'll never be a size two, but I can make better choices in what I eat and what I do physically. _

_Join a gym? (Heh, maybe not. We'll see. Money is a factor on this one). _

_Nurture and love my friends: Angela, Alice and Edward. _

_So, these are my steps to a happier, healthier me. I think I can do this. I hope I can do this. With my friends, I'm certain I can. Anyhow, I've got a long day at the hospital tomorrow. _

_Merry Christmas!_

I smiled and closed my journal, placing it into my messenger bag. I put the other three journals into my bag as well. I also added a pair of jeans and another sweater. I had to wash the clothes I had worn to Butch McGuire's. Once I set my alarm, I crawled into bed. It was still in tatters, but at least I had a warm blanket and my pillows were unaffected. For the first time in a long time, I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

Unfortunately, I didn't wake up with a smile. The alarm was going off and it was fucking freezing. I groaned as I rolled out of bed. I put on a pair of navy scrubs with a Christmas themed top. Since it was so wicked cold, I put on a long sleeved shirt on underneath my scrub top. I moved across the hallway to brush my teeth and put on some makeup. Finishing up my routine, I put on my new coat and my hiking boots. I made sure my stethoscope and ID badge were in my bag before I slipped it over my shoulders.

I glowered at my dad's closed door as I left, heading out into the cold. It had snowed overnight and the sidewalks were slick. I didn't want to slip and fall so I walked slowly to the el platform. Once I got up to the platform, I took out a book and read until I reached my stop near Cook County Hospital. Carefully, I stepped onto the platform and walked down the steps. Surprisingly, I got into the hospital without falling on my ass despite the slickness of the roads.

After I took off my coat, changed my shoes and clocked in, I checked in with the nursing manager, Carmen. She handed me a handful of charts. Apparently the ER picked up after I had clocked out last night. Two of the patients that I received were food poisoning victims, plus one older gentleman who slipped and fell while shoveling his driveway. I scuttled away, checking on my patients and making sure they were comfortable. My food poisoning victims were asleep and the gentleman was so looped up on pain killers that he kept saying that there was a puce orangutan in the corner of his room. I checked their IV bags and went to the circulation desk to pick up some more charts. We were running on a skeleton crew today, so everyone took a ton of patients.

"Mornin, roomie," Angela smirked from her spot at the circulation desk. "How was Christmas Eve?"

"Dead," I answered. "Completely dead. We had one patient all day."

"Shut the fuck up," Angela snorted. "Really? Hopefully, we'll have the same divine providence today. My parents are desperate to see me and with this snow, it'll take me FOREVER to get out to Wheaton."

"When are you off?" I asked.

"Seven to four," Angela answered. "Why don't you come with me for Christmas? I know that Charlie won't do shit for you. My mom wouldn't mind an extra person at her table. She makes enough for a small country."

"I don't get off until seven," I frowned. "Thanks, Ang. Perhaps some other time."

"Fine," she said as she hugged me. "Oh, I got you a Christmas present. Don't try and say that it's too much because I wanted to"

"Angela," I frowned. "I didn't get you anything."

"You're moving in with me and that's all I can ask for," she said as she handed me a small bag. "Open it up!"

I smiled and tore into the bag. Inside was a green iPod nano. "Angela…"

"Consider it a Christmas present and a welcome to my apartment present," she said as she hugged me, kissing my cheek. "I've already loaded it up with some of my favorite songs, which I know you love."

"Thank you," I said as I hugged her back. "Once I get settled in our place, I'll cook you the best meal ever and yeah!"

"Can I get the best meal, too?" Edward quipped as he snuck up to the circulation desk.

"You get cookies," I teased. "Angela gets a full meal. She's opening up her home and she got me an iPod."

"An iPod? Sweet gift, Ang," Edward said as he swiped the iPod from my hands. "Pretty decent music, too. You like this music, Bella?"

"Let me see," I said as I flipped through the songs. Evanescence, Flyleaf, Linkin Park, Ella Fitzgerald and a bunch of movie soundtracks were on the iPod and I nodded. "Angela and I have similar tastes in music. However, she's more of a jazzer. I'm partial to more classical music, particularly Debussy, Tchaikovsky, Dvorak and Brahms."

"I'll have to give you some CDs so you can load this up," Edward smirked. "How many gigabytes does this puppy have?"

"Eight gig," Angela answered. "You can bring your music when you help this one move! It'll be so much fun! Ben's off too and he's willing to offer his muscles."

"Ang, Ben has no muscles," I deadpanned. "And since when are you pimping out your crush?"

"Um, since when he asked if I would be his girlfriend?" Angela squealed. "We went out the night before last and he asked if I would be his girlfriend."

"That's wonderful, Angela," Edward smiled crookedly. "Ben's a good guy. He's lucky to have you."

The radio crackled. I darted over to it and listened intently. One of the local fire stations was calling in with car accident victims: a family on their way to church in this snow. I asked the status of the family. The children were banged up but okay, for the most part. The parents were a hot mess. Edward flew into full-on doctor mode and began barking out orders. I confirmed the receipt of the victims, directing them to County.

"Bella, you're with me," Edward said as he handed me a pair of gloves. "Based off what you heard, who is the most critical?"

"Mom," I answered. "She was driving and they were hit head on. Dad is bad off, but over the radio, I could hear them run a code on her."

"God damn it," Edward spat. "We need a miracle, Bella. Say your prayers." The ambulance pulled up and the EMT and paramedic hopped out of the back of the rig. "What have you got?"

"Two children, a boy and a girl," answered the EMT.

"Roll them into curtain area two. Angela, you go with them and work with Carter," Edward directed.

"Sure, Dr. Cullen," Angela smiled as she walked them to curtain area two. Dr. Carter, a third year resident followed Angela. That ambulance pulled away and another pulled up. Inside was Dad and he was begging to see his children. From the looks of it, he had a nasty gash on his forehead and possibly a broken leg. Considering he was conscious, Edward told the EMTs to bring him to curtain area two and would be there to check on him once we stabilized his wife.

"What's taking them so long?" I asked, wringing my hands as we stood just inside the ambulance bay doors.

"I don't know. The longer she's in that rig, the less likely we get our miracle," Edward frowned. We waited for five minutes. The ambulance finally pulled up and the faces of the paramedic told us what we feared. Edward snarled but he still ran out to greet the ambulance. "Talk to me."

"She coded on the way to the ER. But, she's a vegetable. Gray matter was all over the seat of her van," answered the paramedic.

"Bring her in," Edward said. The EMT was pounding on her chest while the paramedic breathed for her. The woman, a thirty-seven year old mother of two, was barely recognizable. Her face was cut to pieces and her legs were strewn akimbo on the stretcher. The pair rattled off her meager vitals and Edward was assessing her. I took over the bag and that's when I saw it. The entire top of her head was gone. Her brain was oozing out of the gauze that was wrapped around her forehead.

I turned off my emotions and we went through the motions of trying to save this poor woman, but it was fruitless. After working over her ravaged body for over an hour, Edward called her death. Growling, he left the trauma room. I stayed with another nurse, Rachel, to clean up the woman. We washed her face and sutured her wounds. Anything to make her look more human.

"Bella, I have her latest blood work," Angela said, with tears in her eyes. She was standing by the doorway, holding the paper with the patient's results.

I sighed and walked over to her, taking the paper and reading the results. "Oh, God," I sobbed. "No…"

"Yes," Angela frowned. "She was pregnant."

"Get Dr. Cullen," I murmured. "He should know."

"You should get him. He's in his office," Angela said as she hugged me. "I'll finish cleaning her up." I nodded and walked down the hallway to Edward's office. The door was closed and I could hear him hissing inside. I gently knocked on the door and waited for him to either beckon me inside or open it.

"Come in," Edward said brokenly.

I opened the door and closed it. This was obviously causing him distress and the added issue of the baby would probably cause him to fly off the handle. Maybe? "I'm sorry, but have you spoken to Mr. Bueller yet?"

"No. He's in radiology with his children," Edward replied his green eyes dead and detached. "Their daughter has a broken wrist and their son has broken hip."

"Will either one need surgery?" I asked.

"The son," Edward answered. "What's up, Bella?"

"I got the blood test results for Mrs. Bueller," I murmured. "She was pregnant."

"Fuck!" Edward yelled as he fell onto his couch, cradling his head in his hands. I tentatively sat down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "How far along?"

"Not very. Six weeks?" I replied, looking at the results. "Are you okay, Edward?"

"I hate losing a patient," he said as he sat back, looking at me. "Especially a young one like Mrs. Bueller. She wasn't done living. She had forty, fifty years left. What makes it worse was the baby and the fact that it's Christmas. They should be excited at the prospect of what Santa left them, cooking a Christmas ham…not planning a funeral."

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I leaned my head against his shoulder. He raised his arm and hugged me to his chest, pressing his lips to my hair.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked as he gently scratched my back.

"Seemed like the right thing to say," I answered, looking up at him. "You didn't cause the accident, Edward. It was the weather. You did everything that you could to try and save her. Most doctors would have seen her injuries and immediately called it. You tried for over an hour."

"I wanted that miracle," he whispered, staring at me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, just shy of my goose egg. It still hurt and I groaned. "Shit, I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's okay. The discoloration is gone but it still hurts," I blushed. "I did remove the sutures, though."

"I would have done it," he frowned.

"I'm perfectly capable of removing my own sutures," I chided. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "Normally when I lose a patient, it doesn't hit me this hard but then again, it's been awhile since I've worked on a holiday."

"High up on the seniority list at Virginia Mason?"

"Yeah. They actually offered me the head of ER position when I went in for my exit interview but I obviously turned it down to come here," he chuckled. "But, the nice thing is that I'm off New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. What about you?"

"I'm on New Year's Eve, early. I think I have the seven to four shift. Off New Year's Day," I answered.

Edward's cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Dr. Cullen," he said curtly. "Thanks, Ang. I'll be right out. Can you call a social worker? Great."

"Mr. Bueller is back from radiology?" I asked. Edward nodded and got up. He held out his hand, pulling me up from his couch. When our fingers touched, an energy traveled up my arm and my stomach was assaulted with a billion butterflies. I looked at our hands and they had naturally twined together as we walked to his doorway. Edward sighed and squeezed my fingers before releasing them.

"Thank you for being here for me, Bella," he murmured, smiling softly at me. His green eyes had come back to life and they were twirling with something. What, I wasn't sure. He opened the door and we walked to private room that the family had been moved to. A female social worker who I didn't recognize was waiting outside of the room, clutching her clipboard. "Are you the social worker?"

"Yes," she answered. "I'm Payton Harrington."

"Dr. Edward Cullen and this is Isabella Swan. We cared for Mrs. Bueller when she was brought in," Edward explained. Payton nodded and gave us both a sad smile. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I frowned. He took a breath and pushed into the room. Angela was talking with the little girl, who couldn't be any older than four. The boy was a little older at six or so. He was sleeping in his bed. The dad, who had his head sutured, was holding the boy's hand, crying softly.

"Mr. Bueller?" Edward called as he walked over to the haggard man.

"Yes," he said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm Dr. Edward Cullen and I worked on your wife," he said soothingly. Mr. Bueller stared at Edward, tears falling down his cheeks. "We did everything we possibly could, but her injuries were too grave. She died shortly after nine this morning."

"No! My Judith," he cried. Edward pulled Mr. Bueller into his arms and he fell apart against Edward. "It's not fair!"

"No, it's not, Mr. Bueller," Edward said quietly. "I'm sorry, sir, but there is more that you should know." Mr. Bueller pulled back and eyed Edward warily. "When Nurse Swan took your wife's blood, we ran the standard tests."

"What are you saying?" Mr. Bueller asked, darting his eyes to me.

"Mr. Bueller, we got the results back just now and your wife, Judith, was roughly six weeks pregnant," I said, trying to keep my emotions in check. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Bueller."

He blinked and rubbed his face. "Can I see her? I need to see her. Say goodbye," he said brokenly.

"Of course," Edward said. He stood up and rolled him to the trauma room. Mrs. Bueller had been cleaned up and was laying on the hospital gurney, still as a stone. "Take as much time as you need, Mr. Bueller. Is there anyone that we can call?"

"Our parents," he whispered as he picked up her hand.

"Bella, can you call them?" Edward asked. I nodded and wrote down the phone numbers that Mr. Bueller offered. I left him in the trauma room to make the phone calls. After a brief conversation with both sets of parents, they were on their way to the hospital.

A heavy feeling filled the hospital. It was a rough morning and everyone was feeling it. We had some more patients roll in and out of the ER, but nothing as serious as the Bueller's accident. Mrs. Bueller was taken down to the morgue shortly after Alice arrived at three. The rest of the family left, heading back to their home.

I took my lunch break around four and headed down to the cafeteria. Perkalator was closed since it was Christmas. I got a salad, some water and since today just sucked, a brownie. I nibbled on my meal and pulled out my journal. I felt compelled to put in a short entry.

_December 25__th__, 2012_

_I learned something today. Never take anything for granted. It can be taken away in the blink of an eye. Today, a family of four was driving to church when they were hit head on by another driver due to the horrid weather. Three out of the four people survived. The fourth person, the mother, died on the table. Her injuries were too great. Even if she had survived, she would have been a vegetable. Her brain was ruined. _

_If I learned one thing from this, it's that your life can change in a heartbeat. Relish in the goodness around you. Your friends. Your family. Your life. It can be gone quicker than you can imagine._

"Can I join you?" Edward asked as he put down his tray.

"Sure," I smiled, closing my journal.

"What were you writing? Grocery list?" he quipped.

"No. Just processing," I said. "I do appreciate the journals, Edward. Much better than what I usually use which is a ten cent notebook from CVS."

"Now you're stylish while you process," he chuckled. "Does it help?"

"It does. Since I never really had anyone to talk to, my journal became my confidante," I explained.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Bella, why don't you have other friends?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

"I don't trust easily, Edward. All throughout my life, I was teased and taunted, even before the abuse from my dad. However, I had my mom as my defender until she died. Once she passed, no one rescued me and I really didn't do much to stop it, either," I shrugged. "It just happened. The one time I allowed myself to trust, I got my heart broken."

"Your boyfriend?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah," I sighed. "But, it started before that. The worst was when I was in middle school. I got a phone call from one of my 'friends,' inviting me to come over for a sleepover. I was so excited. I'd never been to a sleepover. I packed up my duffle bag and grabbed my sleeping bag and pillow. My mom drove me over to my friend's house. I rang the doorbell and my friend opened the door, looking at me like I was crazy. As it turned out, another girl in my class tricked me in believing that she was my friend, Sarah. Sarah laughed at me and slammed the door in my face. I sobbed into my mom's shoulder, hating my classmates. She called Sarah's mother and explained what happened, screaming at the rude behavior of her daughter.

"Apparently, Sarah had known and was in cahoots with the other girl, Jodie. Sarah's mom told my mom that Sarah knew and who the mystery caller was. Anyhow, long story short, the two girls were grounded for the rest of the school year and made my life a living hell until we reached high school," I shrugged. "After that, I kept to myself, not wanting to open up and avoid getting hurt."

"And the next time you did, it was your boyfriend?" Edward hissed. "What's his name?"

"Jacob. Jacob Black," I answered. "But, he's another story for another time. My lunch is almost over. Do you want this?" I held up my brownie which I never got to eating.

"We'll split it?" he offered. I nodded and opened the chocolate treat, splitting it in two. He shoved the entire brownie into his mouth like a typical guy which caused me to giggle. He picked up our trays and tossed our garbage before heading back to the ER. When we got there, Jessica was at the circulation desk, hissing quietly to the desk clerk, Maggie. Jessica smiled and left the circulation desk, winking at Edward. "She's treading a fine line," Edward growled.

"I know," I said, looking up at him. "I'm going to check on my patients then spend some time stocking the trauma rooms. If I don't see you before you leave, Merry Christmas, Edward."

"You too, Bella," he said with a crooked grin. "And I will see you before I leave." He turned to check on his own patients, sauntering down the hallway to the older woman with a nasty burn on her hand. I scurried to my own patients and found them all pretty comfortable or asleep. The only patient that was causing me some issues was my older gentleman from when I first came in. His back pain had increased and we couldn't give him anymore pain meds. Dr. Carter was fighting with the patient about releasing him. After talking with Dr. Carter and Edward, they decided to give the patient an MRI. X-rays found nothing. If the damage was significant enough, Edward would consent to admitting him for pain management. If nothing was found, the patient would be discharged with a script for toradol.

I spent the rest of my shift, documenting and checking supplies in the trauma rooms. As he promised, Edward found me in trauma room two. He looked very handsome in his black suit and red tie. "Looking sharp, Dr. Cullen," I smirked.

"Thanks. I would prefer jeans but my mom wants us to go to mass and well, we have to dress up," he chuckled. "Look, I know it's last minute, but if you want to come with me?"

"No, that's okay," I said. "I don't have anything to wear nor do I want to encroach on your time with your family. Thank you, though."

"I'll see you later, Bella. Merry Christmas," he said as he hugged me. _Holy crow, he smells good. _He caressed my cheek before he left me in the trauma room. I finished my inventory and then clocked out. I waved at Alice as I headed out into the snow. _Will it ever stop?_

I reached the apartment after a half hour commute and unlocked the door. I headed down to the apartment and tried to push my key into the lock. It wouldn't go. What the hell? I knocked on the door and was ignored. I crossed my arms and fell against the wall. That's when I saw a piece of paper on the ground. It was addressed to Ungrateful Bitch. I guess that's me.

I picked up the paper and unfolded it.

_Worthless Offspring,_

_I found out that you were going to move out and well, let's just say I've started the process for you. Your clothes are in the dumpster in the back, covered in bleach and trash. Don't bother coming back, you bitch. You're not welcome here. _

I sighed and took out my pen. I quickly scrawled a note on the paper to my sperm donor.

_Fine, Charles. Consider yourself cut off. Good luck paying your rent, your doctor bills and the utilities. Fuck you! –Worthless Offspring_

I folded the note and slid back under the door and stomped up the stairs. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Angela. She didn't pick up. She was with her family. She didn't need to deal with my problems. But, I had nowhere to go. I wouldn't get a key to Angela's place until I moved in. Her roommate was still there. Could I go to Edward's? No, it's not right. He should have to deal with me, either. Our friendship is too new.

But he did have a guest room.

With a heavy sigh, I put my messenger bag over my shoulder. I checked the dumpster and I couldn't see my clothes. All I saw was trash and pizza boxes. All of my clothes were buried under that I wasn't about to go searching for it. It's not like I had a lot of clothes to begin with. I turned around and hailed down a cab. I rattled off Edward's address and drove to his place. Paying the cab driver, I got out of the taxi and frowned. He was with his family, too. I couldn't call him. I wrapped my scarf around neck and put on my hat, walking up the steps and sitting on his front stoop. I leaned against the wrought iron, huddled in my coat. Tears fell down my cheeks as I sat there. While I wasn't sad about what had happened with my dad, I was more upset at how he did it. A note? He kicks me out of the apartment that I grew up in with a fucking note.

What a douche.

I wasn't sure how long I was sitting on Edward's porch when I saw his Volvo pull up. I just know that I was a fucking icicle, my lips were numb and I couldn't stop shivering. I also think my tears were frozen to my cheeks. Edward didn't park his car in the garage. He hopped out and he ran up to me. "Bella? What the hell are you doing sitting on my porch at midnight? You're blue!"

"M-m-m-my d-d-d-d-dad k-k-k-kicked m-m-m-me out-t-t-t," I stammered.

"I swear to God, I'll fucking kill him. Come on, sweetie," he said as he unlocked his door. "How long have you been there?" Not trusting my voice, I held up nine fingers. "Fuck, you've probably got hypothermia." He took my face in his hands and he growled. "Let's get you warmed up. Then, we'll talk." He helped me up the stairs but I was so numb, that I was stumbling more often than usual. Edward swept me up in his arms and finished carrying me up the stairs, putting me on the bed in the guest room. "Don't move."

He darted out of the bedroom and I heard him cursing. A few minutes later, he held a thermometer and stuck it in my ear. "Ninety-five point five. Jesus, Bella," he said as he tossed the thermometer onto the bed. "Why didn't you call me? I would have come home."

"Y-y-y-y-you n-n-n-needed t-t-t-time with y-y-y-your f-f-f-family," I shivered.

"You need to get warmer, Bella," he frowned. "I'm going to run you a tepid shower. It'll hurt like a son of a bitch. Then, we're wrapping you in a gajillion blankets and heating pads. You could have died, Bella." He hugged me close and I buried my nose against his neck. He yelped and pulled away. "You are a human icicle."

"S-s-s-sorry." He kissed my forehead and got up. I removed my green coat. When I saw what I was wearing, my tears came anew. Edward came back in and he saw me crying.

"What's wrong, sweet girl?" Edward asked kindly.

"All I-I-I-I h-h-h-have is wh-wh-wh-what's on m-m-m-my b-b-b-back," I sniffled.

"What do you mean?"

"H-h-h-he th-th-threw out m-m-m-my cl-cl-clothes," I said.

"Bella, can I kick your dad's ass? What person does this to their only fucking child?" he snarled. "I have some flannel pajamas and a warm fleece. We'll hold off on your shower until you can talk without stammering. I'll be right back, sweet girl."

I nodded and crawled into the bed, wanting to burrow myself into the warm down comforter. Edward came back a few moments later wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. He was shirtless. Even in my hypothermic fog, I couldn't deny the beauty of Dr. Edward Cullen. And Dr. Straight-Lace Cullen had a tattoo along his ribs. He held a pair of flannel pajama bottoms for me along with a massive hoodie. "I'll let you change and I'm going to make you some tea."

I pointed to his chest, arching a brow. "Why am I shirtless?" he asked, blushing slightly. I nodded. "Because body heat is the best way to combat hypothermia. In a perfect world, we'd both be naked but since we just met and all, it probably wouldn't be prudent. So you get a free show." He shimmied his shoulders, causing me to giggle. "I'll be back, Bella. Orange spice or apple cinnamon?"

"Orange sp-sp-spice," I answered. He winked and darted out of the room. I stripped out of my scrubs, leaving on my long sleeved shirt. I pulled on the soft flannel and hoodie. It smelled like him. I inhaled deeply, reveling in Edward's fresh clean scent. He came back up the stairs holding to mugs of tea. I took it and sipped the warm drink, sighing softly.

"Better?"

I held up my fingers, centimeters apart. "Thank you for the cl-cl-clothes," I said sheepishly. "I'm s…"

"If you apologize, I'm taking the tea away," he said as he crossed his arms across his bare chest. I bit my lip, looking down at the mug. "Why would you apologize?"

"I wasn't thinking rationally. I should have just checked into a hotel or something," I mumbled, finally pleased with my lack of 'shivering' in my voice. "I didn't want to be alone, though." I sipped my tea, inhaling the warm humid air.

"Bella, I'm glad you came," he said as he took one of my hands in his. "Jesus, you're still freezing. Can I check you out? Please?"

"I'm fine. Feeling better," I said. "My teeth aren't chattering anymore."

"Can I at least check to see if your body is still chilled?" he asked. "Nothing will come off; I just want to check your belly to see if your torso is cold." I bit my lip and nodded. I sat up slightly and Edward slipped his hands under my hoodie and t-shirt. "Hmmm, slightly chilled. Into bed." He stood up and walked to the bed and got in it. My eyes were wide in shock. "I don't kick. My ex said I don't snore. I am, however, a notorious cuddler, which you need right now."

"I can't sleep with you," I squeaked.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Um, we're friends," I said, blushing something fierce.

"Would you rather I be your enemy?" he snorted. "Bella, I promise to not take advantage of you. However, you need to warm up and the best way is to cuddle. Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"I'm working the three to midnight shift," I whispered.

"I'm working the overnight shift but I can go in early to work on my charts. However, in the morning, we need to address the clothing issue," he said as he reached for my hand. I put up little resistance as he pulled me into the bed. Once I was in his arms, he covered me with the blankets. I was unsure where to put my hands. He was _shirtless!_ "Bella, my skin is not made out of acid. You can touch me."

"I've never slept with a man before," I whispered. "I've had sex but, um, the sleeping part didn't happen. He left immediately afterward and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Edward took my arms and wrapped them around his waist. He slipped his one arm under my neck and he draped his other around my waist. "Relax, Bella," he soothed as he pressed my cheek against his bare shoulder. "I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to make sure that you're warm, sweet girl." His skin was soft and warm. Plus, he smelled so good. He curled around me and held me close to his chest. "Sleep well, sweet girl," he whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Edward," I replied, burying my face against his neck, listening to his steady heartbeat. Against my will, my eyes drooped and soon, I was dead to the world, in the arms of my friend.

xx APFL xx

The next morning, I woke up disoriented. And wearing much less clothing. I noticed that I taken off the fleece. Partially because I was sweltering and I realized the reason why. I was draped in an Edward Cullen blanket. His face was nuzzling my neck and his leg was holding my lower body captive. His arms were crushing me to his chest. It would have been very cute if a. we were dating and b. I didn't have to pee like a goddamned race horse.

"Edward," I whispered. "Let me go."

"Hmmmmm, no," he grumbled, squeezing me tighter to his body. "Best night's sleep. Ever."

This was true. I slept like the dead.

"Seriously, Edward. I got to pee," I hissed.

"Are your back teeth floating?" he asked, cracking open one eye.

"No."

"Then, ten more minutes," he said as he kissed my neck.

"Edward!" I whined. "We're going to have a problem here. You don't seem like a guy who's into golden showers."

"Yuck, no. Go pee but come back," he said as he extricated his long limbs from around my body.

"Jesus, Cullen, you're like a damn octopus," I snickered as I got out of bed.

"I warned you," he smirked as he buried his nose in my pillow. I danced to the bathroom and quickly peed. I brushed my teeth and went back to check on Edward. It didn't seem right to get back into bed with him. I'm warm now. Actually sweating since I had a human body draped over me all night long. I snuck back into the bedroom and walked to my messenger bag. I wanted to some journaling.

However, Dr. Tattward had other ideas. I felt his arms around my waist and I squealed as he pulled me back into bed. "Edward!"

"It's too early. Back to bed," he said as he spooned around me.

"Are you like this with all of your female friends?" I teased him as I poked his belly.

"Nah. Just the ones I _really_ like," he snorted. "When was the last time you got be a bum and laze around in bed?"

"Um, never?" I replied as I turned to face him.

"Then enjoy this," he said as he looked at me. He stared at me and his eyes softened. He gently removed some of my hair that had fallen across my cheek when he dragged me back into bed. "Are you uncomfortable with me, Bella?"

"At first," I answered. "Especially sans clothing. You're kind of, well, ripped, Edward. And you have a tattoo."

"You noticed that, huh?" he chuckled. "Hurt like a son of a bitch, but it means a lot to me. My love of music. While I don't actively pursue it, I still have this reminder along my ribs of that love. Why does that make you uncomfortable?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure on how to answer this," I frowned. "You're like perfect, physically and I'm kind of intimidated by you."

"Bella, I'm far from perfect," he chuckled. "Have I done anything to you that should freak you out?"

"No. You've been nothing but kind and caring and sweet," I answered honestly. "I just find it odd that someone as beautiful as you wants to be friends with me."

"Now, I'm confused. You're just as beautiful, Bella," he said, staring at me. "Inside and out. Stubborn as hell, but beautiful. Why don't you think that?"

"You heard the acid my father filled my head with," I said sadly, staring at a birthmark on Edward's left collarbone. "Edward, I'm not exactly thin. I have rolls and cellulite."

"My nose is too big for my face and I have to buy two different sized shoes," he said, arching a brow. "Oh, and I'm blind as a bat, I have no ass, I've got knobby knees and I've got a random hairy patch between my shoulder blades that I get waxed off every few weeks. Vain, I know, but we all have our faults. Bella, your weight is nothing to be ashamed about. You're healthy and that's all that matters. And you're so beautiful, Bella."

"Why don't I believe you?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Because for the past however many years, you've been told otherwise. Come with me," he said as he got up out of the bed. He threw on the hoodie that I left next to bed and dragged me to the bathroom.

"No," I whimpered as I stopped.

"Come on, beautiful," he said, giving me his sweet grin. He twined his fingers with me and led me into the bathroom, standing me in front of him. He was a full head taller than me and I fit right underneath his chin. "Tell me. What do you see? Positive things only."

"Nice skin," I answered. The one thing I was blessed with was clear, porcelain skin from my mom.

"Anything else?" he asked as he put his hands on my shoulders. I shook my head, dropping my gaze to the sink. Edward gently tipped my chin up and stared at me in the mirror. "Do you want to know what I see? I see a woman who is amazing. She has gorgeous brown eyes that are the color of milk chocolate framed with the darkest, longest eyelashes. Her hair is the color of the richest mahogany that can be curly or straight. Either way, it feels like the richest silk. Her skin is like alabaster that warms up like rose petals when she blushes, which is quite often…and there it is." I felt my cheeks heat up and I ducked my chin. "In addition to the physical beauty, her brain is intelligent and her heart is compassionate. Despite what your sperm donor did, you were still loyal to him. However, it's _his_ loss for losing you."

"You're not describing me," I whispered.

"I am, Bella," he said, giving me a smile. "I'm speaking as a friend. And as a man who would like something more…"

"What?" I asked, my eyes growing wide.

He turned me around and gently lifted me on the counter. "Bella, I know that you're nowhere near ready for a relationship. Hell, neither am I, but I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not attracted to you. I am attracted to you. All of you. Perhaps part of it is that I feel so protective of you and the other part is that I desperately want you to believe in what I'm saying. If friendship is all you can give me, then I'll take it. But, the horny guy in the back of my head, my perv, wants you. I want to be with you."

"You don't even know me," I frowned.

"I know enough that I want to know MORE of you," he answered. "In a way, you want it too. Why did you come here? You said yourself you could have gone to a hotel, but instead you came here."

"I didn't want to be alone. I'm tired of being alone," I said.

"So you risked hypothermia and loss of your fingers to be with someone," he teased. I chuckled and nodded. "Why didn't you go to Angela's?"

"She was with her parents in Wheaton. I called her but she didn't pick up," I said. "Besides, her roommate is moving out tomorrow."

"Then, it looks like I'm having a house guest until you move in with Ang," Edward smirked.

"You don't mind?"

"Hell, no! This place is too big for just me. My brownstone is your brownstone," he chuckled. "Anyhow, I wanted to be a bum but since a certain person wouldn't cuddle with me, I'm awake now. What time do you go one to the hospital today?"

"I told you last night," I chided.

"Remind me. I was half asleep and I'm old," he snorted.

"Shut it. You're not old. Anyhow, I have to be in my three," I answered. "But, I only have my scrubs that I wore last night and a sweater and a pair of jeans."

"Well, we'll fix that problem," he said. "It's the day after Christmas. Huge sales. I mean massive. We can get you some necessities and perhaps check out some furniture for your new place, sweet girl. We don't have to buy anything, but it doesn't hurt to look."

"Okay," I said. "I don't have a lot of extra money. I mean, I have a credit card. But, my sperm donor's hospital bills are draining me dry."

"After you shower, you are going to stop paying those. Call the hospital and remove your name from the bill," Edward said coldly. "You work hard for you paycheck. That leech should not see one red cent of it." He closed his eyes and leaned slightly over me. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm appalled at how he could treat you like that. He's your dad. He should fucking love you. Jesus! My mom spent one day with you and you were sleeping the whole time and she loves you."

"He doesn't have a heart, Edward," I laughed humorlessly.

"You got that right," he said. "I'll let you shower. Do you need some of my briefs?" He waggled his brows. I blushed and hid behind my hands. Ashamed, I nodded yes. "Don't be ashamed, sweet girl. At least someone is using 'em. I hate them. Too tight around the goodies."

"Like to let the boys move freely," I teased. I clapped my hands over my mouth, turning as red as a tomato. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"Don't be! It was funny," he bellowed. "I'll be back, Bella. We're going to have fun today. I know you're upset about your dad and stressed about the money, but god damn it, you will have a fun day. Got it?"

"Yes sir," I said as I gave him a salute. He kissed my cheek and darted out of the bathroom. With grace that I didn't know I possessed, I hopped of the counter and grabbed my sweater and jeans. I also picked up my hairbrush and small makeup case from my messenger bag. I tossed my hair up into a ponytail and got into the shower. I noticed a change from the last time I was here. Instead of the male smelling body gel, there was Bath and Body Works body wash that smelled like what I used. I looked at the shower curtain, narrowing my eyes. I quickly washed my body and dried off using the massive towels. Inside of the bathroom was the same opened package of briefs from when I was there last. _Keep 'em, beautiful! – E_

I rolled my eyes and pulled on my underwear. Or rather, Edward's underwear. I finished getting ready and headed out of the bathroom. I grabbed my purse from my messenger bag and slipped my journal inside. I padded down the stairs, holding my boots in my hands. Edward was moving in the kitchen like a whirling dervish. I just sat back and watched him. Normally when one moves that quickly, they leave chaos. Edward left order, dropping off plates, cups and bowls of food. As I watched him, I let his words sink into my brain. He found me attractive. Why? I have no fucking clue. He thought I was compassionate and intelligent. I was both of those, but attractive? Beautiful? I don't see it.

"I'm not sure what you like," he said as he beckoned me into the kitchen. "I've got bagels, cream cheese, fresh fruit, eggs in the fridge if you want an omelet…"

"Just a bagel and fruit would be fine," I said as I sat down at the breakfast bar. He handed me a plate and I dug into breakfast.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please," I smiled. He placed a cup in front of me along with some milk and sugar. I carefully made my coffee and we ate in quiet. Not an awkward quiet but companionable. It was…nice.

"Bella, here's a spare key to my place," Edward said as he handed me a large silver key. "Since you're staying here until you move in with Angela. I'd rather you not hang out on my porch, risking life and limb. In the summer, great! Dead of winter, not so great."

"Thanks, Edward. I'll give this back to you when I'm officially out of your hair," I said as I added it to my keychain.

"Keep it, Bella," he said. I looked up at him and there was something sizzling behind his green eyes. "You never responded to what I said in the bathroom."

"That's because I don't know how to respond. I want to believe every word you say but the voice in the back of my brain is saying run away," I mumbled sadly.

"Why?"

"My ex, Jacob," I said, wrinkling my nose. "He said the same things you did for the month and half we were together. Then, we have sex and then I'm a tub of lard and he can't be seen with me. I'm afraid it'll be the same with you."

"How old were you?" Edward asked. "How old was Jacob?"

"I was twenty and Jacob was a little older, twenty-two," I answered. "He was pre-med."

"What was his name again?" Edward asked. "Last name?"

"Black. Jacob Black," I answered. "He doesn't work at county. As far as I know. I think he's working at some private hospital as a surgeon or something."

"Bella, what Jacob did to you was horrible. Another person who's ass I want to kick," he said dryly. "You'll learn quickly that I'm very sincere and genuine. I also can't lie for shit. My ears turn red and I start stuttering like a damn fool. If I didn't believe what I said, I wouldn't have said it. And I'll keep saying it until you believe it. And as for the attraction, relationship thing, I'll wait. I'm a patient man and a firm believer in good things come to those who wait. Once you realize your full potential, you'll be unstoppable, Isabella Swan."

I sighed and looked up at him. "You're right. About all of it," I said, a confidence in my voice that I never heard before. "I've been so afraid since my life went to hell that I've been living in the shadows. I want to show you something. After you've read it, I'll tell you want I want to do, okay?"

"Okay," he smiled. I reached into my purse and pulled out my journal. I turned to the first page and handed it to him. He read over my list. Once he was done, his smile was even wider. I took the journal from him and added one more item to my list.

_Be willing to try to explore a relationship with Edward. At my pace, though. Slow. _

I handed him back the journal, blushing deeply. I was wringing my hands as I watched him read my response. His face broke into a beautiful smile and he looked up at me. "Really?"

"Slow, Edward," I whispered. "I don't think I can handle getting burned right now. You are, right now, my dearest and best friend. I'm afraid if we cross that threshold into dating, our friendship will fall to the wayside and I'll be left with nothing."

"I can live with that, beautiful," he breathed. "For now, it's all innocent and you set the pace. Okay?"

I nodded and hopped off the stool. I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He kissed the crown of my head and squeezed me tightly.

"Right, now, let's get you some clothes and necessities for your new digs," he said gleefully.

"I also have to get some new scrubs," I said against his chest. "The scrubs at the hospital are not cut for a woman with boobs and an ass."

"Got it," he chuckled. "Let's start with that and then we'll have some fun." He pulled away and helped me into my coat. We walked out to the car and thankfully, it hadn't snowed last night. We already had nearly a foot. I gave Edward directions to the shop where I got my scrubs. As he drove, I contacted the hospital and informed them the change in the billing information for Charlie's hospital stays and surgeries. All further inquiries will be handled by the patient and Medicaid. I'm no longer a part of the process. It took nearly twenty minutes, but it was done.

I bought my scrubs, enough for at least two weeks. I didn't get my usual 'happy' prints. I got the plain navy blue and dark green in my size. They were the cheapest, honestly. I took out my credit card and paid for my scrubs. The bored attendant handed me my bag and Edward took my hand. His fingers twined between mine and we walked out to the car.

Next stop was Water Tower Place. I did some mental math and figured I could spend roughly five hundred dollars on clothes. With the furniture and the clothes, I was definitely going to deplete my savings. "What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Just stressed about the money," I frowned. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to pay for the clothes, furniture and other necessities that I need."

"Can I tell you something without getting mad?" he asked, biting his lip.

"What did you do?" I asked, arching a brow.

"I spoke to my mom about you. As I said before, she was quite taken with you and was very pissed off at me that you weren't with me for Christmas," he chuckled. "Anyhow, she has a bedroom set that would be perfect for your new place. It's got a few dings in the wood so she said that she won't accept any money for it. In addition to that, we have an old queen set at the house. It's unused since my parents wanted a king sized bed. Finally, my brother just moved into his own place and wants to get rid of his desk. I pounced and asked if I could take it for you. All you have to worry about is your clothes, Bella."

"I'm not a charity case, Edward," I said.

"I know you're not. But, my family wants to do this. They are pieces that would otherwise be thrown out if you don't take them. It's what friends and families do for each other," Edward said quietly. "My first apartment was a mishmash of furniture from my childhood bedroom, my parents hand me downs and going dumpster diving."

"I bet your mother loved that," I teased.

"She hated it but understood when I said I was a twenty-one year old man on his own for the first time. I needed to have my very own shithole apartment," he snickered. "Please?" He jutted out his lower lip and whimpered quietly.

"Oh, that's just pitiful," I laughed. "Stop that."

"Will you take the furniture?"

"If you stop with that face," I snorted.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "That was easier than I thought," he chuckled. He got out of the car once he parked it and helped me out of the Volvo. Normally, I'd go to Kohl's or Target for my clothes. I don't have the money for mall. However, Edward insisted we go inside to check out the sales. I was in between sizes. I could wear an extra large but if I washed them too much, they were too small. The smallest plus size clothes usually were too big for me. Well, the plus sized clothes at Target or Kohl's. In the mall, I saw a Lane Bryant. I bit my lip and looked into the store. There were some cute things.

"Come on, Bella," Edward said as he pulled me toward the store. I followed him like a fucking lemming. Inside the store, I was assaulted with loud music and bright clothes. _I'm wearing men's briefs. You need clothes, moron. Underwear. Perhaps something a little sexy for the hot doc holding your hand right now? _ "Are you okay, Bella? You're awfully pink."

"Um, just mentally making a list of what I need to get and I'm certain you don't want to watch me try on clothes. Isn't there some manly store like Brookstone where you can get laser beam reader thing?" I quipped. I furtively looked around the store and I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Bella, I want to stay with you. Besides, I want a fashion show," he said as he hugged me to his side. "This is a lovely shade of blue. It would look gorgeous against your skin." He held up a blue dress with thick straps and scalloped layers of royal blue chiffon. It had a matching bolero jacket.

"Where would I wear that?" I asked. "I'm either at work or at home."

"New Year's Eve," he winked. He searched through the rack and pulled out a dress in presumably my size, handing it to me. I glowered at him as he wandered around the store, touching the clothes. Soon, I had an entire fitting room filled with clothes. Edward got his fashion show. And I got a new wardrobe, complete with some fun and sexy underwear. The only thing I was waffling on was the dress. It was $200. For one night? Edward noticed me obsessing and strode up to the register.

"Edward!" I hissed.

"Hush," he said, giving me a smile. The woman gave him the total and he handed over a shiny black credit card, much to my chagrin. She willingly gave him the dress after he signed the credit slip. Folding the dress over his arm, I scowled at him as I paid for the rest of my clothes. The salesgirl handed me four large bags of clothes, totaling around $1000. Since, I didn't have to really buy furniture now, I had some extra money to spend on clothes. Also, I don't have to worry about my dad's medical bills anymore.

The rest of the afternoon was spent acting silly at the mall before getting some lunch. The final stop was to Bed, Bath and Beyond to pick up some goodies for my bathroom with Ang. I found some cute purple items and we headed back to Edward's brownstone. I changed into my new scrubs and he drove us to work even though his shift didn't start until nine.

At the end of my shift, it felt weird walking into Edward's brownstone without him. I said I was willing to wait until he was off to leave the hospital, but he all but shoved me out of the hospital at midnight. I had a hard time falling asleep, only managing to do so a little after three in the morning. When I woke up the next morning, Edward was curled around me with his nose buried in my neck. I turned around and looked at him. He was the beautiful one. Not me. His riotous hair stuck up every which way. His eyelashes were insanely long; any woman would kill for them. Hell, I'd kill for them. Shit!

However, despite his outward beauty, it was his heart that made him the most beautiful. His patience. His kindness. His warmth. Both literally and figuratively. _Jeebus, he's hot!_ _And doesn't he own a shirt?_

I wiggled out of his arms and went downstairs. I made some coffee and rooted around in his kitchen to make breakfast. I decided on French toast and went to work on making breakfast. I was nearly done with breakfast when Edward came down, wearing his adorable glasses and scratching his bare stomach. "Food," he bellowed.

"Such a guy. Always thinking with your stomach," I teased as I put a plate in front of him. "How was work?"

"Boring as fuck," he said as he rubbed his eyes. "I hate working overnights, but it's a necessary evil."

"Did you sleep at work?" I asked, arching a brow.

"My couch is quite comfortable," he smirked as he tucked into the French toast. "Yeah, you're not moving in Angela. I'm keeping you. This is the best French toast I'd ever tasted."

"Sorry, Dr. C.," I quipped. "I made a commitment to Ang and I'm going to stick to it."

"Fine," he pouted. "When are you on today?"

"Another three to midnight," I answered. "Then, I'm off tomorrow to move. What about you?"

"Same as you," Edward replied as he finished his breakfast. "I was going to head to the gym. I need to work off my Christmas dinner. If you want to come with, I can sign you in as a guest."

"No sneakers or workout clothes," I blushed. "Besides, I'm going to get a workout tomorrow with the move."

"True. Well, I'm going to shove off. Make yourself comfortable, watch some television, use my computer, whatever your little heart desires, you can do. Well, not murder. That would be bad," he chortled.

"You have an odd sense of humor, Edward."

"I'm random," he shrugged. "Thank you for breakfast. You didn't have to do that, but I truly appreciate it, sweet girl."

"It's the least I can do since you've been generous enough to open up your home for the past few days," I said.

"Bella, you're welcome any time. No need to ask," he smiled softly. He licked his lips and his gaze dropped to mine. I blushed and picked up his plate, rushing to do _something_. I wasn't ready for that. Slow. I needed slow. "I'm going to change and I'll be back in a couple of hours." I nodded and smiled over my shoulder. A few moments later, Edward came back down and he kissed my forehead before he left for the gym. Once he was gone, I finished the dishes and darted to my purse, grabbing my journal.

_December 27__th__, 2012_

_Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. _

_I'm in over my head. _

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY over my head._

_Anyhow, I'll backtrack. My dad, douchetard of the year, kicked me out of my apartment on Christmas. Not knowing where to go, I called Angela. No answer. Then, in a moment of panic, I hopped in a cab and ended up on Edward's stoop. In the snow. For three hours. I got hypothermia and ended up in bed with aforementioned Edward. He was shirtless. _

_And fucking GORGEOUS! _

_But, yeah, he's gorgeous inside and out and get this, he's attracted to me and wants to be _WITH ME!_ Was he dropped on the head as a child? _

_Then the next morning, he stands me in front of the mirror and points out all of the positive attributes he sees in me. I can kind of see them, but for as long as I can remember, I'd been ridiculed and teased. It's hard for me to believe it when I hear it. _

_Edward said, though, that he'd wait for me. Whenever he looks at me, his eyes seem to glow and I'm assaulted by butterflies. My stomach is twisting in anticipation but I'm so afraid that he'll pull a Jacob. He assured me that he wouldn't, but the nagging voice in my head is still telling me that this 'whatever it is' is too good to be true. _

_I said I'd try. I want to try. God knows I want to try. I've had some steamy dreams of being examined by Dr. Cullen. But, what if I'm setting myself up to fail? _

_Don't think that way, Swan. _

_You're worthy of him. He's worthy of you. You're worthy of each other. _

**A/N: Well? *Bites lip* She's making headway and Edward made his intentions known. Oh, and raise your hand if you want to pummel Charlie? What an asstard! Anyhow, I wanted to get through to Bella's move but, obviously that didn't happen. As it stands, this chapter is nearly 11,000 words. I don't want to write the great American novel in this ONE chapter so, I'm stopping here. BUT as a treat, I'm posting pictures of Angela and Bella's place on my blog along with a pic of Edward's tat. Dr. Tattward can examine me ANY DAY! Check out my facebook group, Tufano79 Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation, for extra teasers and such. We're a fun bunch. Lots of Rob Porn and fanfic pimpage. And speaking of pimpage, I'm whoring myself out for some reviews! Leave me some! Laters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Six**

**EPOV**

I almost kissed Bella. I so wanted to. I desperately wanted to feel her lips move with mine. To see if her mouth was as soft as it looked. Holy shit. God, she freaked out. Or rather, cleaned. It reminded me of my mother. Whenever she was upset or nervous, she cleaned. After Rose's attack, the fucking house was spotless. Anyhow, Bella said that she would be interested in pursuing a relationship with me but it has go slowly.

I can handle slow.

That doesn't mean I should kiss her when she makes AWESOME French toast.

Though, I want to.

Really, REALLY, _REALLY_ bad.

Slow. Yes, must go slow.

I've been a fucking monk since the end of my marriage. The whole hatred of penises kind of put a damper on my masculinity. Slow is doable. I would handle slow to be with Bella. She deserves it.

"Eddie!"

_Ugh, not in the mood for him…_"Hello, Emmett," I said as I turned to face my new friend. "And it's Edward. I outgrew Eddie when I was out of diapers. Well, only one person can call me Eddie and it isn't you."

"Who? A girlfriend?" he crooned.

"No. My baby sister," I said, arching a brow. "As for the girlfriend, I'm working on that. Kind of."

"Come on, I'll spot you. We'll chat about your kind of girlfriend," Emmett replied as I lay back down on the bench. I did ten reps on the bench press with Emmett hovering to ensure I didn't kill myself. "Spill."

"Do want to go over to my place and we'll do our hair while we talk about girls?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"I can braid your mop, Dr. C. Seriously, what's up?" Emmett asked as he sat down on the bench next to me. "Kind of, sort of girlfriend."

"Well, right now we're just friends…"

"Oooh, the friendzone. Not cool," Emmett chimed.

"Can I finish before you put in your two cents, McCarty?" I asked. He nodded and I continued. "She's a nurse at the hospital I work at. However, she's been dealt a shit hand of cards. Her dad, who lost his leg on the job as a cop, is a first class asshole and kicked her out of the house on Christmas."

"Let me at 'em. I'll kick his ass. Who would do that?" Emmett growled.

"Her dad. Douche number one," I snarled in return. "Anyhow, he pretty much called her worthless all of her life but she's not. She's an amazing woman with a good heart and brilliant mind."

"Why did he call her worthless?" Emmett asked.

"Bella's on the heavier side. He's playing into the whole thing that if you're fat, you're lazy," I answered.

"You're a chubby chaser?" Emmett bellowed. I shot up and shoved him against the wall, pressing my forearm against his throat. Emmett's blue eyes widened and he gulped.

"If you value our newly formed friendship, you will refrain from EVER saying that again," I hissed. "Her weight means absolutely nothing to me. She's a gorgeous woman. She deserves to be treated right and I want to do it…I want to show her that she's worth so much. That she deserves to be loved."

"Shit, I'm sorry," Emmett said sheepishly. "I never meant to offend you, Edward. You just look like you'd date a tall, skinny blonde with big boobs."

"I was married to it for seven years," I answered as I released him. "But now she's happy with Irina."

"Your ex-wife is gay?"

"Yep."

"So, now you're attracted to POLAR opposite of your ex-wife? She is the opposite, right?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Bella is short, around 5'4", around 190 pounds with long brown hair that just reaches over her shoulders and gorgeous brown eyes. I've never seen such beautiful eyes," I whispered. "They're like molten chocolate. And they're so sad, Emmett. You should have heard what her sperm donor said to her after she fell."

"She fell?"

"Yeah. Face planted on the el platform. Gave herself a nasty concussion. I brought her home with me," I chuckled. "Anyhow, she called her dad saying that she was admitted to the hospital and he demanded that she leave AMA to take care of his sorry ass."

Emmett raised his hand. "Hi, dummy non-doctor type. AMA?"

"Against medical advice," I explained. "Anyhow, I kept her at my place so I could wake her up to prevent her from falling into a coma. She then spent the day with my mom at my place while I was at work. After I got back, I drove her back to her apartment. This place was a dump, Em. The only reason they live there is because daddy dearest is a vicodin user and had his disability insurance revoked. Bella was using HER paycheck to pay for his medical bills. However, the guy pretty much calls her worthless and stupid in front of me. Oh, and calls me her sugar daddy."

"What a fucktard," Emmett grumbled. "Now, I'm going to ask you something and I'd really like NOT to have a broken nose but it's a legit question. Do you feel the way you do about Bella because you have a knight in shining armor complex or you GENUINELY like her?"

"It's a valid question and it's a little bit of both," I answered honestly. "I want to make her feel special. And I do genuinely like her. She's funny and so compassionate. She empathizes with her patients so well. Stubborn as hell and very proud, too."

"I'd like to meet her," Emmett said quietly. "She sounds like a special woman."

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Nope."

"Then, you can help us move her into her new apartment with her roommate," I answered.

"Cool, man. I'm in. I've got a truck, too. If you need help moving furniture and shit," Emmett said.

"Awesome. How about you meet me at this warehouse near Wrigleyville? I'll text you with the time, okay?" I said.

"Warehouse?"

"Bella doesn't have any furniture due to her dad kicking her out. My mom, who's an interior designer, is giving her a bedroom set. Then, we'll need to go to my parents' home to pick up a queen mattress and a desk," I said.

"Call me with the details, Edward," Emmett said. "And I'm sorry about before. I never meant anything about my comment. Sometimes the brain to mouth filter is nonexistent."

"Just be respectful of her," I said. "She's been taunted and teased enough. She doesn't need any more. She needs friends, people who show her that they care about her and love her."

"Got it. Look, I've got to go. My boss is giving me the hairy eyeball. You've got my cell phone number, right?"

"Programmed into my phone and everything," I smirked.

"Cool. Later, Edward," Emmett smiled as he darted to the front desk. I finished my workout and went to shower in the gym locker room. Once I was done, I headed out to my car and called my mom. She needed to give me the access code for the warehouse. I also asked if she was going to be home so I could pick up the mattress and desk. Unfortunately, she had a meeting with a new client. _Shit._ Emmett coming to the house with Rose there all by herself. Any man besides, me, Jasper and Dad, freaked out my baby sister. Understandably so, but well…crap!

I was near my house when I dialed up my brother. Jasper is just working on his dissertation. He could work on it at the house. Right?

"Bro! Long time no talk," Jasper snickered.

"I saw you Christmas, moron," I deadpanned. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"I'm not shaving your back again, Edward. That was disgusting and you ruined my razor," Jasper replied.

"Fuck you, Jas. Besides, I get the hairy patch waxed," I said as I rolled my eyes. "Anyhow, can you be at the house tomorrow? I'm helping a friend move and I'm taking the old queen bed from the attic. Another friend is helping me with the mattress and well, he's a guy."

"Oh," Jasper said intelligently. "What time?"

"Morning? I'm not sure how long it's going to take," I said. "I'll be you a beer. That one Civil War book. Anything!"

"Fine," Jasper sighed. "I'm actually going over there now. Rose is having a bad day and Dad's working and Mom's got an appointment. Something at mass tripped her off and she hasn't eaten since Christmas dinner."

"God damn it," I snarled. "Let me just make some arrangements and I'll be over prior to my shift."

"See you, Edward," Jasper replied and he ended the call. I headed into the brownstone and looked around for Bella. I eventually found her upstairs in the guest room, curled up on the couch, napping with an open book in her hands.

"Sweet girl," I whispered as I crouched in front of her. Gently, I moved some of her damp curls from her face and stared at her. She really was beautiful. Even though she was heavier, her face was one of an angel. Alabaster skin, long eyelashes, high cheek bones, pink, plump lips that demanded to be kissed, alluring blush, silken hair, loving heart…that's the most important feature. "Beautiful Bella, wake up."

"Hmmm," she moaned, her eyes fluttering. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at me softly. "Sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I crashed," she pouted.

"So? You've got a long shift tonight and me crawling into your bed at five in the morning probably didn't help matters," I snorted.

"It was only after you came into bed that I felt comfortable enough to sleep," she blushed. She curled up and buried her face in her hands like she was ashamed for admitting it.

"Bella, you've ruined me. I won't be able to sleep without you ever again," I teased. "You're just as cuddly as me if not more."

She peeked from behind her hands and held her fists in front of her mouth. Her face was still bright red but it was so adorable. "I was shocked to wake up next to you. It's not like I was the human icicle last night. You didn't need to sleep with me."

"I know it was presumptuous that I slept in here but it just felt right, you know? I'll sleep in my own room tonight if it makes you uncomfortable. You did say you wanted to move slowly and well, 'sleeping' together isn't all that slow."

"It's not like we're having sex, Edward," she said, her blush deepening in color.

_Yet_, I added mentally.

"You can sleep in here, if you want," she added shyly. "I liked it. I liked sleeping with you."

"Or here's a novel concept," I said as I sat down next to her, pulling her feet into my lap, "you could sleep with me in my bed. I have the plushest, softest king sized bed ever. That way if you want to uncuddle me, you can. There's more room than any two people could ever want or need."

"Okay," she whispered, hugging her book to her chest.

"Anyhow, there is a reason why I came looking for you," I said. "I need to head to my parents' house. My sister is having a 'moment' and needs her big brothers. I'm probably going to stay there until the start of my shift."

"Of course," Bella said. "Go! Help your sister. I'm just enjoying the quiet and reading my book."

I plucked it from her lap and held a very loved copy of _Wuthering Heights_. "How many times have you read this story?"

"About a million," she laughed. "It's a tossup between that and _Pride and Prejudice_ as my favorite book."

"If you want something new, I've some novels in my personal library. Help yourself," I said. "Will you be okay getting to the hospital using the el? I can pick you up…"

"No, it's okay. I survived thirty years taking the el and I can survive thirty more," she said as she ruffled my hair. "I'll see you at work, Dr. Cullen."

"Kay," I said as I leaned over, kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Bella."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because most people wouldn't understand about my sister," I frowned.

"I may not have a family but I know how important it is to be close with the family you do have," she murmured. "Have fun with your siblings and I'll see you later." She moved her legs and I got up. Gently, I caressed her cheek and said goodbye before heading back into the nasty winter cold of Chicago. As weird as it sounded, I missed the rain of Seattle. I'd rather be wet than cold.

I pulled up to my parents' place and parked behind my brother's beat up old Subaru. I let myself into the house and found Jasper sitting in the kitchen, holding his head in his hands. "What?" I asked.

"I don't know. She flew off the handle, screaming for Eddie," Jasper said, his sea green eyes filling with tears.

I heaved a sigh and squeezed my brother's shoulder. With a heavy heart, I walked up to my sister's bedroom. I could hear her trashing the place and her screams were heartbreaking. But the reason why, I had no clue. I didn't knock, I just strode into my sisters room, catching an unidentified flying object that was being hurdled at my head. "Shit! Rose!" I spat.

"Eddie," she sobbed as she fell to her knees. "I saw him. I saw him at church. He was out. I saw him."

"Royce?" I asked.

She looked up at me and nodded, tears running down her cheeks. "He was sitting three pews ahead of us in a blue suit. He turned and sneered at me."

"Rose, he was denied bail. He can't be out," I said as I scooped my baby sister up and held her in my lap. "Is this why you're tearing apart your bedroom? Why you haven't eaten in three days?"

"Yes," she sniffled, burying her head against my chest. "He was there, Edward. I swear!"

"Rosie," I sighed.

"I knew I should have just stayed home," she wailed.

"Do you want me to call Jenks? Do some investigating?" I asked. She sobbed but nodded her head yes. "You want Jasper to stay with you while I make the calls?" Again, she nodded. Easily, I picked her up. She had lost the weight that she had gained in the week and a half that I had been back in Chicago. I carried her down the stairs and put her on the couch in the living room. Jasper hopped up and sat next to her. However, Rose refused to let go of me. "Rosie, Jasper's here, okay?"

She reluctantly released her hold on me and latched herself onto Jasper. I kissed her forehead and took out my cell phone. I dialed up Jenks, the family attorney. His secretary said he was on vacation until after the first of the year. I grumbled and demanded for his cell phone number. The secretary was griping saying that Jenks deserved a vacation just as much as everyone else. We kept this guy on retainer. Hell, our retainer is probably paying for his damned vacation. I ended the call and went into my dad's office. I pulled out his rolodex and found Jenks' card. Sure enough, my anal-retentive father had his cell phone number. I dialed it and waited impatiently as it rang.

"Jenks," he barked.

"Jenks, this is Dr. Edward Cullen," I said.

"I'm on vacation, Edward," he replied. "On a beach, away from Chicago."

"I know. Look, I wouldn't have called if I didn't think it was important," I said quietly. "Is Royce out of prison? Did he get granted bond?"

Silence. Shit, that's NEVER good.

"Jenks?"

"Fuck," Jenks grumbled. "His attorney put in an appeal for leniency and for good behavior while he was waiting trial. He was released a few weeks ago. He's on house arrest with an ankle monitor. He can only leave the house to go do meetings with his attorneys, to court and to church."

"You're right, fuck," I snarled. "Didn't you think that was a bit of important information? JENKS! Really? My sister saw him at mass and she's been a mess."

"Edward, he's not allowed to be within five hundred feet of your sister," Jenks replied.

"Well, apparently he was three pews up from us on Christmas, Jenks. That is definitely less than five hundred feet," I yelled. "Fix this, Jenks. NOW!" I didn't wait for him to respond. I hung up on him. I slumped onto the desk chair, pinching my nose. This couldn't be happening. Why? Why is this happening?

Unthinking, I dialed up my mom. "Hello? Edward, is everything alright?"

"_He's _out," I said flatly. "Apparently he was at church on Christmas. He saw Rose."

"Shit," she spat. "She was finally getting better. Then this happens!"

"What can we do?" I asked.

"I'm going to call the detectives assigned to her case. Get some information," Esme said, her voice wavering. "How long can you stay?"

"2:30. I've got a shift at three," I answered. "I'll try to get her to eat, but she's inconsolable. She was trashing her room when I came in."

"Do your best, Edward," Esme said brokenly. "Is Jasper there?"

"Yeah. He's watching over Rose while I screamed at Jenks. Look, I'm going to make something for Rose to eat and try to calm her down. Send me a text if you hear anything, okay? Love you, Mom," I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"Love you, too, Edward."

I ended the call and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed the blender and decided to make Rose a protein shake. It was cool and I could make it taste like chocolate. What girl doesn't like chocolate?

I finished making Rose's shake and I carried it out to her. She was sniffling quietly in Jasper's lap, clutching at his shirt. He was gently swaying our baby sister. However, his gaze was pure fire. He probably had the same idea that I did. Kill Royce King. He has NO RIGHT being out and free after what he did to Rosalie. Our eyes met and we did a mutual nod.

I crouched down in front of Rose and brushed her hair from her face. "Rose, please drink this," I whispered.

"No. I want to die," she muttered. "Royce should have killed me. I'm ruined and broken."

"Rose, you can't die," Jasper murmured. "You're not broken."

"Really? Jasper, I don't eat because I don't want men to look at me. I want to die because Royce took the ONE thing I wanted to give to my husband," she snapped. "No man will ever want me. Nor do I want anyone. What's the point?"

"The point is that you're giving up, Rosalie. Yes, Royce is out," I said as I sat on the couch. "But, you're stronger than him. Rose, do you want Royce to go to jail? To pay for what he's done?"

"I want him there now," Rose snarled.

"We're trying to get that done," I said calmly. "But seriously, do you want him to get his just desserts?"

"Yes," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Then, you need to show him that he didn't break you. You need to get healthy for when you have your trial, Rosie," I said fervently.

"You need to stand tall, Rose. Royce is a leech and he's sucked the life out of you," Jasper added. "We hate seeing our baby sister fall apart like this. We both know that you will never be the same, but we wish that we can get a fraction of what you were back. If you walk into the courtroom today, you'd be torn apart. You need to get stronger. For yourself. For us. For your survival."

"Rosie, we can't tell you what to do. Nor can I speak for Jasper, but if you continue this way, it will kill us. Kill Mom and Dad. You HAVE to fight. Royce is the lowest of the low and deserves a slow and painful death. However, you're imparting his punishment on yourself," I explained. I sat there and let her digest what I said. Jasper wanted to say something, but I shook my head. He kept quiet.

Rose bit her lip and tentatively reached for the shake I held in my hand. She took a tiny sip, smiling shyly. She drank about half of the shake before she handed it back, clutching her stomach. "You're right, Eddie," she whispered.

"This is why I'm your brilliant older brother," I smirked.

"Hey, I'm smart too," Jasper snorted.

"About history, Jazzy," Rose giggled. "Anything else, not so much."

"There she is," I smiled. "My snarky younger sister."

"You both suck. Excuse me for not being nerds like the two of you," Jasper grumbled.

"Jasper, out of the three of us, you're the biggest nerd of them all," Rose giggled. "You're getting your doctorate in history with an emphasis on the Civil War. What the hell are you going to do with that?"

"Um, ah, well?" Jasper floundered. "Edward wears glasses!"

"Brilliant comeback, Jasper," I said dryly. "Seriously, though, what are you going to do with your doctorate?"

"I've been offered a teaching position at the University of Chicago," he answered. "I'll be teaching four courses on the Civil War plus one more on the Revolutionary War. I'll start next fall."

"That's great, Jazzy," Rose smiled.

"Rose, when are you going to start using your degree?" Jasper asked. "You were pre-med and accepted to Johns Hopkins, just like Edward."

"I don't know," she said bitterly. "I have to get better first, right?"

"Jasper know this," I said, shooting a sharp look at my brother. He ducked his head and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Ignore him. He's an idiot."

"Am not!"

"Are so," I retorted. _It's like we reverted back to our childhood selves. Jeebus!_ "Look, Rosie, tomorrow, I'm helping a friend move. Another friend of mine is going to assist me in getting the mattresses from the attic. Jasper will be here so you won't be here alone, okay?"

"You're getting the mattresses for your friend, Bella, right?" Rose asked

"Yeah. Did I tell you both what happened?" I asked. They both shook their heads and I quickly explained to them about what Bella's father did to her. Jasper was pissed and Rose wanted to kick his ass. I then told them how Bella had been staying with me for the past few days. Jasper scratched his head and Rose quirked a brow knowingly. "Anyhow, my friend, Emmett, has a truck and we're going to be getting the mattress and your desk, Jas."

"Okay," Jasper nodded. "Do you have a time yet?"

"No. I'll let you know as soon as I find out. Relax, little brother," I snorted. I checked my phone and saw the time. "Shit. I have to go. I'll send you a text with the time for tomorrow."

"Cool, cool," Jasper said. "I'll just plan on staying here tonight. Want to have a movie night, sister mine?"

"Only if I choose the movie," Rose responded. "I am not watching _Glory_ or _Gone with the Wind_ or any other of your Civil War films."

"Crap."

"I'll let you two duke it out. I'm off to the hospital. Love you, Rosie," I said as I kissed her forehead. "Love you, Jazzy." I leaned forward only to get a face full of Jasper's hand.

"Do not kiss me, Edward Anthony," Jasper snarled. I did one better. I licked his hand. "EWWW! God damn it, Edward. You're like an overgrown child."

"Takes one to know one," I snickered. "Rose, try and finish that shake before you go to bed."

"Yes, Dad," she sighed, rolling her eyes. I smiled and put on my coat. With a wave, I left my parents' house and drove to County. I parked in the parking garage and headed inside. I saw Jessica at the circulation desk and cringed. She had made it abundantly clear that she was interested in me. However, the only nurse I was interested in was brunette, sweet and shared my guest bedroom for the past two nights. Perhaps tonight, I could get her in my bedroom. She seemed amenable when I spoke to her earlier.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," Jessica purred. _Ignore the ho. _

"Jessica," I said curtly.

"Did you have a nice Christmas?" she asked, putting her hand on my forearm.

"I worked. But, it was fine," I answered. "I need to grab my lab coat. Excuse me." I slipped away from her and nearly sprinted to my office. Unlocking the door, I slipped inside and pressed my back against the doorway. I breathed for a few minutes before stripping off my winter coat and putting on my lab coat. I was dressed more casually than I would like, but Rose needed me. They'd have to deal with my corduroys and sweater.

Once I got out of my office, I walked to the desk. Thankfully, Jessica was gone. Alice was there talking to a tall guy with thick glasses and brownish hair. What was his name? I'd worked with him before. He helped with the code with Ms. Dutch. Ben, Angela's boyfriend. "Hi, Dr. C.," Alice chirped. "How's kicks?"

"Good. How are you, Alice?" I asked, smiling crookedly. "Ben?"

"Fine," they both answered. Then, Ben winced.

"You okay, Ben?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Yeah. I was helping Angela and her old roommate move some furniture around since Bella's moving in and I tweaked my back," he grumbled.

"Bella's moving in with Ang?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Her old roommate is moving out now and in with her fiancé," Ben explained. "I say good riddance to bad rubbish. Her old roommate is a first class bitch. I met her once and let's just say, she makes Jessica and Lauren look like kittens."

"How did Ang get her old roommate?" I questioned.

"Placed an ad on Craig's List," Ben answered. "Anyhow, I'm going to check on my patients. Later."

Alice left shortly after that and I grabbed a chart. I went through the motions robotically. I checked on their vitals, gave diagnoses, avoided Jessica, and chatted with Bella. She asked how my sister was and I told her about Royce being released and about her regression with her eating disorder. Bella frowned but was sympathetic towards Rose, offering her time to talk to her. I hugged her, appreciating her generosity with her time even though I know that Rose wouldn't want to talk right now.

The shift flew by and soon, I was leaving with Bella, Alice and Ben. Jessica tried to leave with us but none of wanted to wait for her whiny ass. As we walked, it was decided that Bella would head over to Angela's roughly nine in the morning to unpack her new clothes that she had purchased. Ben also informed Bella that Angela was having a New Year's Eve party/welcome Bella to the apartment party. We all were invited. Surprisingly enough, we all were off on New Year's Eve, too. Ben and Alice had to work New Year's Day, but it was the later shift so they could get hammered.

Once Bella and I got back to my house, she was literally brimming with excitement about moving in with Angela. We spent nearly two hours in the guest room as we packed her new clothes into a suitcase I lent her, talking about her move and some recent revelations she had about herself. I just listened as she prattled on about how she was going to take control of her life. She was so happy and I loved seeing this new Bella. It made me look at her with new eyes. My feelings grew for her exponentially. Her confidence was growing and it made me happy that in some small way, I had a part in it.

Around two in the morning, Bella was dead on her feet. The excitement of her impending move had worn off and she was dozing off. I gently guided her to my bedroom. She mumbled something about not wanting to mess up my bed or something but she was barely coherent. I tucked her into my bed and I went to change into some sleep pants. I removed my contact lenses and walked back to my bedroom. Bella was curled around one of my pillows, mumbling quietly. "Edward, sweet Edward…"

"My sweet girl," I murmured as I crawled into the bed, spooning my body around hers, wrapping my arms around her soft waist. I pressed a tender kiss behind her ear before I shut off the light and setting my alarm on my phone.

xx APFL xx

The next morning was a bit frazzled. We slept through the alarm that I had set. When I eventually woke up, it was nearly nine in the morning. I was supposed to meet Emmett at the warehouse at ten. We scrambled around the house and I dropped off Bella at Angela's apartment building after making a few calls to Emmett, Jasper and my mom. Angela was waiting for Bella outside of the apartment building. They hugged and I waved as I pulled away to get the bedroom set for Bella.

Right before ten, I pulled up to the warehouse and Emmett was glowering at me. "Dude! I've been waiting here for like fifteen minutes."

"Sorry, Em. Slept through my alarm," I apologized. Emmett arched a brow, smiling evilly. "Get your mind out of the gutter, you perv. We're taking it slow."

"Is that what you kids are calling it now?"

"Come on, muscles. Where's your truck?" Emmett pointed to massive Ford F-250. "Follow me to the back entrance. That's where we're going to load up the bedroom set."

"Cool," he said as he clambered into the huge vehicle. I led him to the back and we headed inside of the warehouse. My mom had told her workers to put the bedroom set near the exit so it was easy to find. Sure enough, the set was right by the garage. Together, we worked on loading it up into Emmett's truck. It fit with some room to spare, after I put the nightstand in my trunk along with the mirror for the dresser. Once we were done loading up the back of his truck, he followed me to my parents' place and headed inside. Jasper was there, typing away on his laptop. We shared a mental conversation, asking where Rose was. Jas just pointed up and I knew she was in her room.

Emmett and I got the mattress from the attic and put it inside of his truck bed after we wrapped a plastic tarp around it. The desk barely fit inside the truck bed but we made it work. However, as Emmett and I were passing Rose's room, she poked her head out. Her green eyes widened when she saw Emmett and gasped quietly. Emmett turned and he smiled warmly at my baby sister. Rose squeaked and slammed her door shut.

"Who was that?" Emmett asked in an awed voice.

"That's my sister, Rosalie," I answered.

"She's beautiful," Emmett murmured. "Is she single?"

"Yeah, but she's going through a tough time, Emmett," I sighed.

"Edward Cullen!" Rose yelled from her room. "You hush up!"

"Sorry, Rosie," I said as I nudged Emmett. We picked up the desk and walked it down the stairs. I was about to go upstairs to get the chair that went with it and saw that Rose was holding it, blushing a brilliant crimson. I arched a brow as she handed me the chair, looking over my shoulder at Emmett. With another squeak, she turned on her heel and ran up the stairs. _Was Rose interested in Emmett?_

I couldn't really think about it as Emmett started honking his horn after Rose had left us in the foyer. I waved at Jasper and left the house, heading out to my car and tossing the chair in the back seat of my Volvo. I led us back to Angela's apartment complex. I called up to Bella, explaining that we were here. She directed us to the service entrance in the back so we could use the service elevator.

Angela, Bella and Be were waiting for us and we loaded up the service elevator with most of the furniture. Angela and Bella took the mirror to the main elevator and said they'd wait for us on her floor. The ride up to the tenth floor was quiet. Well, relatively quiet. Ben was humming some tune I didn't recognize.

"So, Dr. Cullen, are you coming to Angela's party?" Ben asked.

"I was planning on it," I answered. "And Ben, you can call me Edward."

"Sorry, man," Ben chuckled.

The elevator opened and waiting outside was both Bella and Angela. As a group, we moved to get Bella's stuff moved into her room and hopefully, relax for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, we neglected to get Bella some sheets and a comforter set. Everything was done except for the bed. I took Bella's hand and said that I'd help her buy some sheets. Angela reminded Bella to bring her keys and then we were off. Emmett left when we did. He said that he'd try to stop by at the party on New Year's Eve, but he had to work so it was up in the air.

"Are you happy that you're settled in with Angela?" I asked, shooting a look at Bella while we were at a stoplight.

"Yeah. I am. As much as I appreciated your hospitality, Edward, it'll be nice to have a place to call my own," she smiled softly. "And Angela's great. She's such a sweet girl."

"I'm certain she is. I'm glad you have her as a friend," I replied, taking her tiny hand into mine. She wrapped her fingers around mine and she gave me a soft grin. I pulled into an upscale boutique where I know my mom had gotten some of my bedding. Bella shot me a look. "Consider it a housewarming present."

"Edward," she pouted. "I can buy my own sheets and things."

"Bella, I want to do this," I wheedled. "Your bedroom should be your sanctuary. Come on. This place as a shit ton of bedroom sets and they're really nice. Did you like the sheets you slept on at my place?"

"Softest damn sheets I'd ever felt," she whispered.

"Well, I got 'em here," I said as I hopped out of my car. I jogged and helped Bella out on the other side. We headed into the store and her eyes zoned in on a purple bed sheet set near the front of the store. It was a deep purple that had a satiny feel to it. However, when she saw the price, she freaked out. She shook her head and continued looking for something more affordable. However, nothing got her as excited as the bed sheets at the front of the store. She had decided on a set of blue bed sheets but she was resigned to them. "Bella, you obviously don't like these."

"Edward, I cannot justify you buying me such expensive sheets," she chided, putting her hands on her hips. "These are perfectly fine. Just as soft."

"Too bad, so sad," I chirped as I took her hand, dragging her back to the front display and grabbing a queen sized comforter, bed sheets, four pillows and some decorative shit that matched the sheets as well. Bella scowled at me as I carried her bedding up to the register. Happily, I handed over my credit card when the total was read off. Bella squeaked and her jaw dropped.

"Ed..Ed-ward…"she panted.

"Relax, sweet girl," I said as I pulled her to my side. "She's yet to master the art of being spoiled."

"You're a lucky lady," the sales girl smiled. "Keep him around for awhile. Don't ever let him go."

Bella blushed and tucked her face against my side. I kissed her forehead and took the bags of her bedding before we left the store. She was quiet in the car ride back to her apartment. "Are you mad at me, Bella?"

"No. I'm not used to this," she whispered. "Thank you for the sheets, though. They are beautiful, but the blue ones were just as nice."

"You didn't have a sparkle in your eyes when you looked at them," I snickered. "Bella, you deserved to be pampered. Spoiled, if you will."

"You've been so generous to me and I've given nothing in return," she whispered.

"Surely, you jest. Remember that French toast? Best damn breakfast I ever ate," I smirked. "You were there for me after we lost Mrs. Bueller. You've shown me so much compassion. My heart could burst with the level of care you've shown to me, to your patients, to my family, to your friends…I don't need for you to give me things as a thank you. Just keep doing what you're doing. That's all I want, sweet girl. Beautiful girl…"

"I'm hardly a girl," she said dryly. "I'm an old maid."

"No, you're not. You're perfect," I said as I picked up her hands and kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you, Edward," she said as she put her head on my shoulder until we reached her apartment. Ben and Angela were watching television in the living room, munching on some pizza. I carried Bella's bed sheets to her room and Bella made us a plate with the pizza. After we ate our dinner, Angela and Ben headed into Angela's room. Bella blushed and quickly cleaned up the plates and put away the food. "Edward, what time do you work tomorrow?"

"Three to midnight shift," I answered. "You?"

"Seven to seven," she pouted. "I probably need to put together the bed and get ready to sleep."

"Are you kicking me out, Miss Swan?"

"I don't want you to go, but I'm certain you probably want to sleep in your own bed," she murmured.

"I can stay, Bella. I don't mind," I said as I caressed her cheek. Her eyes closed and she pressed her face into my hand. _God, I want to kiss her._

"Can you help me make the bed and if you want to stay, you can but you don't have to," she said, looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'll stay, my sweet girl," I smiled. She blushed and moved her face from my hand. We walked to her room and together, we put on her new sheets. Her nose was wrinkled because they hadn't been washed first, but she would wash them on her next day off. Once the bed was made, Bella grabbed her pajamas and darted across the hall to change. I stripped down to my boxer briefs and crawled into the newly made bed. It was nice and comfortable. I put my glasses onto the nightstand and waited for Bella to come back. When she did, she put her clothes into the hamper outside of her closet. She turned off the overhead light and slipped between the sheets, lying on her side, facing me. "What are you thinking about, Bella?"

"How lucky I am," she replied. "I should be miserable with all of the shit I've had to deal with. But, I'm not. I've finally made good friends and I'm happy."

"I'm glad you're happy, sweet Bella," I murmured, tucking a hair behind her ear. She yawned and moved slightly closer to me, but not close enough. I slid my arm under her neck and gently dragged her closer to me.

"Aren't you forward?" she teased.

"I want some cuddles," I smirked. Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, putting her head on my shoulder. "You give the best cuddles, Bella. I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you tomorrow night."

"Easy. Snuggle with a pillow," she giggled.

"Hysterical, Swan. You're regular comedian," I deadpanned. Her responding laughter was music to my ears as she burrowed closer to my body. I sighed happily as I held her tightly to my body, reveling in her warmth and feeling of her pressed against me. It was different from Tanya. With Tanya, she was always insistent on laying with her back to me and there was always room between us. With Bella, there was no room and she seemed happy with her nose buried against my neck. Bella was soon down for the count, snoring adorably against my chest. I looked down at her, happy that she was comfortable with me. Her lips were pursed in a perfect pucker and I wanted to press a soft kiss to them. However, I wanted our first kiss to be special. Not while she was sleeping.

New Year's Eve. That's when I'll kiss her.

I just hope she doesn't smack me.

xx APFL xx

The next few days were craziness. Since Bella moved in with Angela, we hadn't had much time to talk and the ER was hopping. Before we knew it, it was New Year's Eve. My shift was over and I was getting ready at my place for Angela's party. I was nearly ready when my cell phone beeped.

_I'm bored. Come drink with me? – Jasper_

_Can't. Got a party – Edward_

_Party? Can I come? – Jasper_

_Hold on, let me check – Edward_

I dialed up Bella's cell phone and waited for her to pick up. Unfortunately she didn't. Angela did. "Bella's phone, her awesome roommate speaking," she giggled

"Hi, Angela. It's Edward," I responded. "My brother is bored. I told him that I had a party and he was wondering…"

"Bring him. The more the merrier. Alice is coming and so is your friend, Emmett. Alice's sister, Cynthia is coming too. She got a babysitter."

"Okay, cool," I replied. "I'll be there soon. Do you need me to pick up anything?"

"Hmmm, nah. We're good," she replied. "See you soon, Edward."

"Bye, Ang," I said as I ended the call. _You're in douche – Edward_

_Sweet! What should I wear? – Jasper_

_Clothes, moron – Edward_

_No shit, Sherlock. What kind of clothes – Jasper_

_I'm wearing a pair of black dress pants and a blue dress shirt. No tie, though – Edward_

_Gotcha. You picking me up? – Jasper_

_I suppose. I may be staying, be ready to use the el to get home – Edward_

_Eddie's getting some tonight? – Jasper_

_Don't make me hurt you – Edward_

_Nah! You love me too much – Jasper_

_No, I don't. I secretly wished I was an only child when you were born, asshat – Edward_

He didn't respond so I finished getting ready. I popped in my contacts but slipped my glasses into my pocket along with a contact lens case. Once I was finished getting dressed, I slipped on my coat and went out to my car. I drove to my brother's tiny loft apartment near where Bella and Angela lived and picked up his skinny ass. He got into the car and smirked at me.

"Dude, you look like a freaking vampire," I teased. My brother was wearing all black and his blond hair was slicked back like Dracula's.

"I'm trying a new look," he said as he plucked at his black shirt.

"You look like ass. The black is okay but the hair. First class douche," I said as ruffled his hair. It was still damp, thankfully and was easily ruffled. However, he did have a TON of gel in it. My hand was sticky. Jasper scowled at me as I wiped my hand on his leather jacket. He fumed in silence until I pulled up to Angela and Bella's building. I parked the car and buzzed up to their place.

"Hello?" came Bella's sweet voice.

"It's Edward and my brother, Jasper. Can you let us in?" I asked.

"Sure thing," Bella giggled. The door opened and we walked to the elevator.

"She sounds cute," Jasper said.

"Back off, Cullen. She's mine," I said as I pinched his nipple.

"Is she hot?"

"She's beautiful," I said dreamily as we rode up the elevator.

"Dude, you've got it bad. You weren't this girly with Tanya. She's got you by the balls," Jasper snickered. "What's so special about her?"

"She's so compassionate, Jas. And beautiful and so many other things…but she's had a rough life," I frowned.

"Super Cullen to the rescue," Jasper laughed.

"Shut up. You've got the 'Rescue-Me' gene too. Remember Maria?" I chided. Maria was Jasper's first girlfriend. They met when they were sophomores in high school. Maria was getting the shit beat out of her by her then-boyfriend, Carlos. Jasper jumped in and sent Carlos flying ass over heels. After that moment, they were inseparable until they went to college. Jasper stayed local and attended Northwestern University while Maria wanted to go to Rice University in Houston. They tried to maintain a long distance relationship but Maria cheated on Jasper, getting pregnant with another man's baby. Jasper was pretty broken up about it since he thought that he and Maria were forever. Apparently not.

"Ugh, don't remind me. She friended me on Facebook," Jasper grumbled. "She looks awful. Having babies did not agree with her body. She's easily 250 pounds and ugly, now."

"Perhaps to her husband, she's beautiful," I shrugged. "You thought she was beautiful when you were together. Besides, you're not as trim as you used to be." I poked his growing belly, arching a brow. "Someone needs to do some sit ups."

"Fuck you, Cullen," Jasper snarled.

I laughed and walked down the hallway to Bella and Angela's apartment. Music was booming through the hallways and it sounded like a lot of fun. Knocking on the door, we waited in the hallway. Jasper was straightening his leather jacket and doing the 'check your breath' thing. I smacked his arm, glaring at him. He stopped, looking sheepish. The door was wrenched open and Angela was there with a drunken grin. "EDWARD!" she squealed. "Happy New year!" She took a head band that was black with the words 'Happy New Year' on it and placed it on my head.

"Happy New Year, Angela," I laughed. "This is my brother, Jasper."

"Nice to meet you, Jasper," Angela smiled. "Drinks are in the kitchen. Food is spread around the apartment. And yeah!" She moved to the side and let us in. "Oh, you can put your coats in my room. Edward, you know where it's at."

"Thanks, Ang," I said as I slid off my black pea coat. Jasper removed his coat and handed it to me, looking around the apartment. I walked down the hallway to Angela's bedroom and tossed our coats onto her bed. I walked back out into the living room, looking for Bella. She wasn't in there, so I walked into the kitchen. Bella was in there, fussing over some vegetable tray. She was wearing the blue dress I had bought her with her hair curled down her back. _So gorgeous!_ "Hi, sweet girl," I smiled as I saw her.

"Edward!" she beamed when she saw me. "You look very handsome. Did you plan this?" she asked motioning to my shirt.

"I was secretly hoping you'd wear your dress," I replied. I slid my arm around her waist, kissing her forehead. "I'm glad you did. You are a vision. So incredibly beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you," she blushed. "Since you're here, can you carry this out into the living room. I need to grab the meatballs."

"Sure," I said as I scooped up the veggie tray. She carefully balanced to trays of meatballs on her arm and one bowl of chips in her other arm. There was a table of food set up near the television which we deposited the trays of goodies. "Do you want anything to drink, Bella?"

"I've got a glass of wine here somewhere," she giggled. "I think I left it in the kitchen." She moved past me, looking up at me through her lashes as her breasts brushed against my chest. _Instant boner_. And who knew that Bella could be a vixen? I followed her into the kitchen where she did find her glass of white wine. In the kitchen, I also picked up a bottle of beer.

We walked back into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. Jasper was chatting with Ben and Angela, but I could tell that he was staring at Alice who was prattling on with her sister, Cynthia and some other guy that I did not recognize. "Who's that with Alice and Cynthia?"

"One of our neighbors," Bella replied. "His name is James. He seems infatuated with Alice." I watched James with Alice and he was overly touchy-feely. Alice tried to shove him off but he wasn't deterred. "He doesn't like me much."

"Who? James?" I asked.

"Yeah. When Angela introduced us, he was very indifferent towards me, wrinkling his nose like I smelled or something. Do I smell? I showered once I got home from the hospital," she pouted.

I leaned forward and pressed my nose to her hair, inhaling deeply. "You smell wonderful, like strawberries, vanilla and freesia," I cooed. "He's obviously a douche with a small mind."

"Probably a small dick, too," Bella cackled. "Shit! I'm sorry. I'm a little drunk. I haven't had all that much to drink and I'm already feeling a buzz. I think after this glass, I'm switching to water."

"Why? You're off tomorrow. You can cut loose," I said as I put my arm around her shoulders. She snuggled to my side.

"I don't like to be out of control. Besides, I tend to get mouthy when I'm drunk," she said. "I want to remember my first New Year's Eve party."

"Well, then, you need this more than me," I said as I took off the head band, putting it in her hair. "Now you're the bell of the ball."

"You just didn't want ruin your 'do," she teased.

"That's it," I snorted.

"Bella! Save me," Alice begged as she ran up to her. "James is being so gross. I finally got away while he was in the bathroom. He looks at me like he knows what I look like without my dress on."

"What do you want me to do?" Bella asked, arching a brow. "Pretend I'm your lesbian lover?"

"That'll work," Alice pleaded, her violet eyes beseeching Bella.

"Alice, my brother, Jasper, is unattached is currently giving you googly eyes," I said, nodding to my brother her was literally drooling.

"The blonde hottie?" Alice purred, running her hands along her purple strapless dress.

"If you say so," I snorted. "I think he looks ridiculous."

"Why?" Bella and Alice asked.

"He looks like a damned vampire," I grumbled. "Or a member of the mafia or something."

Alice rolled her eyes and adjusted her dress, cupping her breasts. "I'm going in. Oh, how old is he?"

"He'll be twenty-seven in January," I replied.

"Oh, a younger man," she smirked. "Come to mama, studmuffin." She danced over to Angela, Ben and Jasper, latching her arm on my brother's waist. He smirked crookedly and put his hand on her hip. They looked like they were made for each other and soon, they went to a corner of the apartment, making out like horny teenagers. _Perhaps, Jasper will be spending the night with Alice? Hmmmm…?_

"Wow," Bella said as she watched my brother and Alice become very familiar. "She works fast."

"So does he," I smirked. "But it solved the James problem. Look." I gestured to James who was fuming in the corner. Cynthia had joined a conversation with Emmett and Ben, avoiding James. "Or made it worse."

"Guys! It's almost midnight!" Angela squealed. "Bella, can you help with the champagne?"

"Sure, Ang," Bella replied. She hopped up and followed Angela into the kitchen. Emmett smiled at me, doing a thrust move with his hips. I discreetly flipped him off and finished my second beer for the night. Bella and Angela handed out glasses of champagne while Ben turned on the television. It was about five minutes until the strike of twelve. Bella finished passing out the glasses of champagne, ending with me. "Are you having fun, Edward?"

"Very much so. I get to spend New Year's with you," I said as I gently clinked my glass with hers. Bella blushed and sipped her champagne. "Are you having fun?"

"This is the most fun I've had. Like ever," she said, looking up at me. "I never knew it could be like this."

"Well, hopefully, this is just beginning of a beautiful life for you, Bella," I said as gently dragged the back of my knuckles along her porcelain skin. "It's apropos that you moved in with Ang now, right before the New Year. Start fresh, you know?" I moved closer to her, slowly removing any extra space between us.

"Just like you," she smiled. "You came back to Chicago for a new start, too."

"I did," I replied, gently cupping her cheek.

10…

9…

8…

"Edward," Bella whispered. "What are you doing?"

7…

6…

"I want to kiss you at midnight, Bella. Please?" I begged.

5…

4…

3…

"I'm afraid, Edward," she replied, staring into my eyes.

2…

1…

"I promise I won't hurt you, Bella," I responded, moving my mouth closer to hers. "You mean too much to me."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone yelled.

"Happy New Year," Bella cooed as she stood on her tiptoes, touching her lips to mine. She pulled away, blushing furiously, dropping her gaze to my shirt. I took her champagne glass from her hand and put both of them on a nearby table. I took her face into my hands and leaned forward, brushing my mouth against hers. It was everything I had dreamt about. Her lips were soft and supple, begging to be kissed. However, she was hesitant in moving her mouth with mine.

"I mean it, Bella," I said, leaning my forehead against hers. "I promise to never hurt you. Please, give me a chance?" I kissed her again, angling my head to deepen our embrace. She moaned against my mouth, tangling her fingers into my hair. One of my hands moved to her neck while the other slid around her waist, pressing her luscious body against me. Her body was so warm and her curves fit against me perfectly. My tongue glided against her lower lip, begging for entrance. She pulled away, questioning me with her eyes. Had she not been kissed like this before? "What is it, sweet girl?"

"Nothing," she replied. She tried to pull away, but I held onto her, taking her chin in my hand, forcing her to look at me. I arched a brow, moving my thumb along the apple of her cheek. She blushed and closed her eyes. "No one has ever kissed me like that. It surprised me, that's all."

"BELLA!" Angela slurred, causing Bella to jump. "HAPPY NEW YEAR, ROOMIE!" She stumbled and Bella extricated herself from me to catch her drunk roommate. "I'm so glad you're here with me! So much better than my other roommate."

"You're so cut off, Ang," Bella snorted.

"Sorry, Bella," Ben chuckled. "She's drunker than a skunk. I'm going to put her to bed, okay?"

"Sure, Ben," Bella said as she handed Angela to Ben, who effortlessly swept her into his arms. "I'll clean up, too." Most everyone was getting their coats and heading out of the apartment. Bella began moving around the apartment, picking up glasses and plates before heading into the kitchen. I was going to follow her when Jasper came up, grabbing my arm.

"Edward, I'm going back to Alice's," he said, smiling lasciviously. "She's amazing."

"Do you have condoms?" I asked.

"No. Shit. Do you?" Jasper asked, running his hand through his disheveled locks.

"No, Jas. I don't. Be safe, okay?" I said.

"I will. Later, man!" he said as he bounced off with Alice. He scooped her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he kissed her. They left, much to the chagrin of James who was following them. The only people left in the apartment were me and Bella along with Ben and Angela, who sounded like they were not going to sleep any time soon. _It's always the quiet ones. _

_SHIT! My coat's in there._

"No, it's not," Bella giggled. "Ben handed me the coats and I put yours along with the rest on my bed."

"Did I say that out loud?" I blushed.

"Yep," she laughed as she continued going around the apartment, picking up food, trash and glasses. I noticed that she had removed her silver heels and was walking around barefoot. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail. I figured I'd make myself useful and I grabbed a garbage can to load up the rubbish littered around the room. Fifteen minutes later, Bella and I had the place pretty well picked up, save for some left over veggies and other treats which we put into the fridge. Bella tripped on some spilled champagne when she turned after putting the food away. I darted and prevented her from falling. She let out a quiet squeak, gripping my biceps. "Thanks, Edward."

Her beautiful eyes caught mine and it seemed like the world fell away.

It was just Bella and me in each other's arms.

Nothing else mattered.

I righted her and swept my thumb across her bottom lip. I wanted to kiss her again.

And NOT be interrupted by drunken roommates.

Or sophomoric brothers.

Or douchebag neighbors.

Or elfin co-workers.

I wanted to take her into her room and show her what it felt like to be loved.

"Bella," I whispered, inching closer to her pink, pert mouth. She whimpered as gently pressed my lips to hers. It was soft and chaste, but full of promise of what I wanted to do to her. Each kiss to her mouth was tender and loving. Each kiss brought Bella closer to me, pressing her curvaceous body against mine. The overwhelming need to breathe broke us apart, but I didn't want to move my lips from her body, so I kissed and nibbled along her jaw, inhaling her essence. "You never answered my question."

"What question?" she asked breathily.

"Giving me a chance. Giving _us_ a chance," I murmured, looking into her heavy lidded eyes. "I'll back off if you want me to, but I want you, beautiful girl. I want to give you the world."

"I don't want to get hurt, Edward," she replied, staring into my eyes. "I can see this one of two ways: one, it works out and we get our happily ever after or two, you break my heart and I'm lost."

"Bella, I would NEVER hurt you. Please believe me when I say that," I said as I nuzzled her neck, kissing her earlobe. She sighed and melted into my arms.

"I want to take a chance on you, Edward. You've been so kind to me," she said, placing her head on my chest. "I'm afraid it's going to change, though."

"It already has, sweet girl," I replied, hugging her to my body. "We've kissed. There's no turning back."

"This is true," she said, the smile in her voice evident. "And it was a great kiss. Best kiss I've ever had."

"It'll only get better from now on, Bella," I said, kissing the crown of her head. "But, you're in charge. You dictate how far we go in this relationship."

"Relationship? Like you want to go out in public with me? Won't I embarrass you?" she squeaked.

"Why would you do that? You don't fart in public, do you?" I quipped.

"Ew, no," she laughed.

"You don't have a beard or have a peg leg? Nope, you're clear on both of those counts," I chuckled.

"Edward, you're gorgeous and I'm not," she frowned.

"Bella, you are just as beautiful, if not even more so," I replied, caressing her cheeks.

"I'm fat, Edward. You're the epitome of trim and fit," she said flatly.

"Bella, you are perfect the way you are. There's more of you to cuddle with and honestly, I'm loving it. I've finally met my match in snuggles," I snickered. "But, Bella, your weight means nothing to me. You've some extra pounds, but it's okay. I love your body from what I felt. It's like your body was made for me, beautiful."

"You like my body now, but what happens when clothes start coming off? And you see the cellulite and fat rolls?" she challenged.

"Let me gather my own opinion of what I think, okay?" I said. "For now, with all of your clothing on, you're gorgeous and perfect for me. I'd be so proud to have you on my arm. As a matter of fact, I'd like to invite you to the winter formal that the hospital is giving in February to raise money for the children's pediatric wing."

"What day?"

"February 16th," I answered. "I've already cleared my weekend and I've looked ahead to your schedule and you're on an overnight from the 15th to the 16th, but free the rest of the weekend."

"How do you know that?"

"Part of my position as associate head of the ER is to be the liaison between the nursing manager and the doctors which includes approving the nursing schedule," I answered as we walked out of the kitchen and toward Bella's bedroom.

"So, if I'm always working with you, I'll know who to blame," Bella quipped.

"I would never abuse my power that way," I said, feigning hurt. Bella rolled her eyes, swatting at my arm. "Would be willing to go with me? As my date?"

"Won't people talk? Isn't there a non-fraternization policy at the hospital?" Bella asked.

"I checked. There isn't. As long as the relationship doesn't hinder with the ability to do our jobs, we should be fine," I answered as I sat down on her bed. I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Will you? Please?" I pouted and batted my eyelashes.

"Do I have to get a fancy dress?"

"Yeah. I'm wearing a tuxedo," I answered. "It'll be like prom. Only there will be drinking and a silent auction."

"I never went to prom," she said dejectedly. "No one asked me."

"Well, I'm asking you to the adult version of prom. It'll be so much fun, Bella. Please?" I really put on the face, causing my lower lip to quiver.

"God, that is pitiful, Edward," she laughed. "I'll go."

"Good," I said as I smiled at her. "Can I kiss you again?"

"You've already kissed me twice," she responded, her voice dropping to a husky whisper.

"I don't want to push my luck," I answered honestly. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or feel like I'm rushing you into something."

"I like kissing you, Edward," she said, staring into my eyes. "It's like nothing I'd ever felt before. It's like your lips light me on fire and my belly is assaulted with a million butterflies."

"Then I'll do it as often as you let me," I said as I brushed my lips against hers. "Forever sounds good," I murmured against her mouth as I deepened the kiss. I again, ran my tongue along her bottom lip but this time she didn't pull away. Instead, she opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue inside. Bella moaned and her fingers twined in my hair. I held her closer to my body, but angling her away from my burgeoning arousal. However, her sounds, her lips, her fingers were all causing me to become very turned on and all I wanted to do was make love to her.

_Slow, Cullen. Slow down. Do not scare the beautiful woman in your arms. _

We broke apart after a few moments of some heavy making out, breathing quite heavily. "Wow," she breathed.

"You're telling me," I chuckled. I looked into her deep brown eyes that were burning with desire.

"Are you staying tonight?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Do you want me to?" I replied.

"Yes, please," she said as she caressed my cheek.

"Then, I'll stay," I smiled, kissing her lips. "I do need to take out the contact lenses. I hate sleeping with them."

"Bathroom's across the hall," she said, smiling shyly. "Do you have anything to sleep in?"

"I'll just take off my dress clothes and sleep in my boxers," I said.

"Kay. Thank you for coming, Edward and for everything you've done for me," she said, blushing slightly.

"My pleasure, Bella. And I'll keep doing anything for you, short of a felony," I teased. "A misdemeanor? Possibly."

"So, you can't help me kill my dad and make it look like an accident?" Bella snorted.

"Nah. He'll get his just desserts when it's time." I kissed Bella's cheek and guided her off my leg. I walked to the bathroom, winking at her before I closed the door. I peed, washed my hands and took out my contact lenses, putting them into the case and leaving it on Bella's counter. I unbuttoned my shirt and let it hand loose as I walked back to Bella's bedroom. The lights were turned off, save for one light next to her bed. Bella was already curled up under the sheets. I stripped out of my dress clothes and crawled in with her. Bella was smiling softly. "What are you thinking about, sweet girl?"

"About my new life. Taking control of everything around me and finally being happy," she said wistfully.

"I'm glad that you're working on being happy. But, you're the one in charge. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. That includes me, too. Us being together, while a positive thing, shouldn't be the only thing that makes you happy," I said, furrowing my brow.

"You're right. I can't place all of my 'happiness' on your shoulders," Bella replied. "However, it was your kindness that forced me to look at my life and finally realize that I didn't want that. I need to become comfortable in my own skin. I need to let the cruel commentary roll off my back. I need to figure out who 'Bella' is. Anyhow, I've contacted our counseling center through the hospital. I've got an appointment before my next shift on January second."

"I'm glad, Bella," I said. Bella yawned and she tried to hide it. "You must be tired. You worked a twelve hour shift and then came home to a party."

"I'm fine," she said, covering her mouth, stifling another wide yawn.

"Uh huh and I'm the Queen of Sheeba," I said dryly.

"You look good, your majesty," she snickered.

"Oh hush and come here, beautiful," I said as I held open my arms. She smiled and nestled herself into my arms. I turned off the light and held Bella to my chest. "Sleep well, Bella."

"I always sleep well when I'm with you. I never thought I could sleep with another person, but I don't think I could ever not do it again…does that make sense?" she chuckled.

"Not really. I but I understand," I replied. I cupped her chin and kissed her pouty lips tenderly. She hummed in appreciation before burying her nose against my neck. Soon, she was snoring quietly and I gently scratched her back as she draped herself over my body. As my mind drifted, I grinned at the direction my life was taking and I couldn't be happier. My job was fulfilling. My family, for the most part, was thriving. I needed to work with Rose, but I think she's finally turned a corner. I had a beautiful girlfriend.

Was she my girlfriend?

Is that too fast?

I don't want to push her too far and push her away. But, God, I want her. I want her to be happy. I want her to feel loved. I want to be the one to love her.

That's definitely too fast. Back off, Cullen. Be her friend. Be her confidante. Be her boyfriend and show her how special she is and how beautiful she can be.

"My Edward," she sighed against my neck. With a gentle kiss to my throat, she cuddled closer.

I loved the sound of that and I held her to my body. "My Bella. My beautiful Bella," I cooed, kissing her forehead. She sighed and slumped against me, falling into a deeper sleep. I soon followed, a grin gracing my features as I held _my_ Bella in my arms.

**A/N: And they kissed. WOOT WOOT! Anyhow, up next will be Bella's reaction to the kiss and then I'm going to fast forward the story a little bit. Move closer to the formal ball. (Totally making that up…don't hate me since I'm adding a dance into the story). Anyhow, pictures of the exterior of Bella and Angela's apartment building, along with Emmett's and Edward's cars are on my blog. Also, one of my awesome ladies from my Facebook group shared a video of a song about curvy girls. Check it out! My blog addy is in my profile and my Facebook group is Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Anyhow, leave me some love! It's much appreciated. I know I don't respond to reviews (I fail at that…but I do appreciate them! Very much. If I could, I'd clone Dr. Tattward and give you each one for the reviews you leave me, but alas, he's a fictional character.) Love ya'll! **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Seven**

**BPOV**

Was it a dream? Did last night really happen? Was I kissed by Edward? I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in my new room in Angela's apartment. Behind me, I felt warmth. Then, a tightening around my waist. I looked over my shoulder and saw a delightfully rumpled Edward lying behind me. Traces of my lipstick on his mouth confirmed my sleepy questions. We had kissed. The swelling on his lips indicated that we had kissed a lot.

I turned in his arms and ran my fingers through his soft hair. He hummed groggily and pulled me closer to his hard body. _Jesus, he's built like a fucking god. Those abs…those pecs…and god damn it, that tattoo…_ "It's too early, Bella," he rumbled.

"Sorry," I giggled. "Someone was pressing on my bladder."

"You could have just asked," he said, opening one bleary eye. "You look guilty."

"I'm not guilty of anything," I said, biting my lip. _Okay, I'm guilty of blatantly ogling you while you were sleeping. Is that a bad thing?_

"Uh huh. You're biting you lip. You do that when you're unsure or when you're lying," he said as his hand moved to my hip. "You seem to be pretty sure about right now so it has to indicate that you're lying."

"Nope," I squeaked as I tried to wiggle out of his arms, trying not to laugh. He was very close to my ticklish spot on my side. He moved his hand up to the dip in my waist. "Please don't."

"Don't what?" he asked, his green eyes dancing. He squeezed my side and I squirmed, doing a little squeak giggle combo. "Is someone ticklish?"

"Never," I said, pressing my lips together to stop the giggles that threatened to erupt from my mouth.

"You're a liar, Swan," he smirked as his hand slid underneath my t-shirt and his fingers gently ran over my side, just below my ribs. I laughed, throwing my head back gleefully.

"Stop! I've got to pee," I giggled. "Unless you want to deal with the clean up…"

"Okay," he said as his hands left my body. However, he stared at me as I calmed myself. "Do you know how beautiful you are when you laugh? It's so fucking gorgeous, Bella."

A blushed and ducked my head. I truly couldn't believe it. It was first thing in the morning. Gorgeous is the last thing I probably was. I wriggled and managed to get out of Edward's embrace. I smiled as I left my bedroom and into my bathroom. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I checked my reflection in the bathroom and I honestly didn't see the 'beauty' that Edward mentioned. I hadn't taken off my makeup the night before and my mascara was smudged underneath my eyes, my hair was smashed and I had pillow lines marring my cheeks. _Attractive. _I washed my face and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I finished inside of the bathroom and walked back into my bedroom. Edward was leaning against the headboard of my bed, looking fucking sexy in his glasses and yeah, he was shirtless. Still.

"Do you want something for breakfast?" I asked. "I can whip up something if you like."

"In a minute," he said. "Can you come and sit by me?"

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, my heart stammering.

"What? No! Bella, you did nothing wrong," he said. "I just want to talk about us. And where we stand on our relationship."

"Oh, okay," I said as I climbed into the bed, sitting facing him with my legs curled underneath me. Ideally I would have liked to have been out of my pajamas and in a bra, but he seemed adamant on talking now.

"Bella, you know I like you, right?"

"I do. However, I'm still trying to figure out why," I quipped, trying to be funny. However, based off Edward's frown, my joke fell flat. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Bella. It just bothers me when you put yourself down," he said. "You're an incredibly gorgeous woman with a big heart and loving soul. I understand why you put yourself down since you never really had anyone on your side. Anyone to tell you that you're beautiful…but you are. So beautiful."

"I'm trying, Edward. Fourteen years of ridicule and torment is not going to change overnight," I said quietly. "I'm working on it, though."

"I'm glad, but I have to ask…why?" he questioned, arching a brow over his glasses.

"Why am I working on getting better?" I clarified. Edward nodded. "Because, I'm ready to stop living in the shadows. Now, your friendship and attention has done a lot for my attitude, but it's also showed me what I should be able to get. I shouldn't be Charlie's conduit of abuse. I shouldn't be the nurse that everyone tortures at work. I am worth of so many things. However, I'm just not used such _positive attention_. I'm unaccustomed to receive compliments or praise. I was always Nurse Swine or Worthless Offspring."

"Who called you Nurse Swine?" Edward asked, his green eyes icing over.

"Dr. Crowley and Dr. Newton. Never in front of patients or anything, but in their conversations, I heard them refer to me as that," I blushed. "I included it in my complaint to Dr. Sanchez. Should I have included you on it?"

"I can talk to Eleazar on my next shift. Their behavior is highly unprofessional. We are all in the same business of making sure that our patients are cared for. Not to tease your co-workers," Edward snarled. "I have yet to work with Dr. Newton but I met Dr. Crowley on my first day after I filled out the paperwork at HR. He was the one who warned me about the coffee. He also warned me about you and your 'incompetence.' I'm thinking I'll be having a conversation with Dr. Crowley."

"If you feel it's best," I frowned.

"It is, Bella. He was acting like a total tool and his assessment of your work is highly unwarranted. You're one of the best nurses on the floor. And I'm not talking as your boyfriend. I'm talking as the associate head of the ER," he said.

"Boyfriend?"

"Well, shit. I was hoping to ask you if you wanted to be, I don't know, well…" he fumbled, "um, if you wanted to be exclusive? God, I sound like a complete idiot. I should just write you damn note. 'Will you be my girlfriend? Yes or no?'"

"Can you hand me my journal? It's on the nightstand," I whispered. He furrowed his brow when he handed me the journal. "Actually, it's for you. Write me a note."

"Seriously?"

"Yep," I giggled.

Edward smiled crookedly and turned to the next blank page in my journal. "Why don't you fix us some breakfast and I'll write you your note, okay?"

"Kay," I said as I got up out of the bed. "Any preferences?"

"Food," he said with a shrug. "I'm a guy. I'm like a human garbage disposal. I'll eat anything. Except calamari. That shit tastes like deep fried rubber bands. Blech."

"Duly noted," I said as I headed into the kitchen. I made some coffee and decided to make some hangover food for everyone. I was fine since I stopped drinking early but I just knew that Angela was going to be feeling it today and Ben, he was probably sore from all of the sexing he got last night. I made eggs, sausage, bacon and hash browns. As I cooked, Ben came out of Angela's room, walking like a zombie.

"BACON! Processed Pork Products!" he bellowed.

"You're such a guy, Ben," I snorted as I dished him a plate. "Does your other half want something?"

"No. She's too busy worshiping the porcelain god right now," Ben said as he plopped down at the kitchen table. "Are you alone?" Ben waggled his brows.

"No. Edward's in my room," I blushed.

"So, are you two 'official' or something?" Ben asked, digging into his breakfast.

"I think so. We were kind of talking about it when he asked for some breakfast," I chuckled.

"Bella? Do you have any scrubs here?" Edward called from my bedroom. "I really don't want to wear my dress clothes."

"Hold on," I said. "Can you mind the eggs while I get some scrubs for him?"

"Sure, Bella," Ben smiled as he hopped up to man my spot at the stove. I headed back into my bedroom and went into the dresser that was still pretty empty. However, I did have a pair of scrubs from the hospital in there that I swiped a few weeks back that were in my messenger bag. I handed Edward the scrubs and he smiled gratefully.

"I have an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, too," I said as I smiled shyly at him.

"Thanks, sweet girl," he said as he kissed my cheek. "I left you a note. Read it after I go, okay?"

I blinked and nodded at him. He darted across the hall and did his morning routine while I went back to the kitchen to finish breakfast. Angela was sitting at the table, groaning quietly as she had her head on the formica table. "You okay, Ang?"

"Shhhhh!" she hissed. "Talk quieter. Too loud."

"Here, Ang," I said as a poured a glass of orange juice and handing her two ibuprofen. I also found some vitamin B in her cabinets and included that with her ibuprofen. "Drink this up, then a bottle of water. Slowly, though. You don't want to throw it up."

"Okay. But seriously, quiet down. You're like yelling," she said, glowering at me.

"Sure, Ang," I snickered. She stuck her tongue out at me and downed her pills. Edward padded out into the kitchen and took one look at Angela and bit his lip to not laugh. I shrugged and dished him a plate of food. He sat down and I put a cup of coffee along with his plate in front of him. He rubbed his hands together happily and dug into his meal as I finished making a plate for myself. Angela just stared off into space, looking very green.

"I'm never drinking again," she groaned.

"You say that now," I said.

"Seriously. I hate having hangovers. Did I even make it to midnight?"

"Yeah, Angela," Ben laughed nervously. "Don't you remember? I mean, we…well, you know?"

"Great! I had amazing sex and I don't even remember it? Fuck," Angela growled, putting her head into her arms.

"Well, I guess that means I'll have to make up for it," Ben said with a slow grin. "You know the best cure for a hangover is orgasms. I don't have to be at the hospital until three. We've got at least three hours before I have to go."

Angela looked up at him and smiled slowly. Then she realized she had an audience. "Um, do you mind?" she asked, blushing.

"Go ahead, Ang," I giggled. "Don't have too much fun and keep the screaming to the minimum."

"I don't scream," Angela said flatly.

"Sorry, baby, but you do," Ben chortled. Angela glared at him as he sprinted back to Angela's room. She was quick to follow him. The dull thud and Ben's shriek indicated that she had pounced on him, causing him some mild amounts of pain.

"They're cute," Edward laughed.

"They are. Ang has been crushing on Ben for awhile now and it's exciting that they are finally together," I answered. "So, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Hang out here until you kick my pasty white ass out of your place," he smirked, leaning over his now empty plate of breakfast food. "If that's alright."

"That sounds nice. Do you want to watch some of the College Bowl games?"

"As long as I get to cuddle with you, sure," he replied. I blushed. Again. "Now, you cooked breakfast, I'll do the dishes."

"It's really no big…" I started.

"Go and shower and make yourself more beautiful. I'll do the dishes," he said as he helped me out of my chair and pushed me toward my bathroom. I turned and began to protest. Edward pointed to the bathroom. I chuckled and headed into my room, picking up some clothes to wear. I decided to be comfy and wear a pair of yoga pants and a matching hoodie. I went into the shower and scrubbed my body clean, relishing the awesome shower that I now had in my new apartment. Finishing up, I blow dried my hair, tossing it into a messy bun. I swiped some mascara on along with some lip gloss before walking out into the family room of the apartment. Edward was on the couch, flipping through some channels. When he saw me, his face broke into a radiant grin and he patted on the couch next to him. I walked towards him and sat down, curling my legs underneath me.

"I got a phone call from my brother," Edward said as he waved his Blackberry at me. "He's totally infatuated with Alice."

"Really? They seemed to get pretty cozy last night," I added.

"They did. They were a step away from public sex," Edward snorted. "Anyhow, he said that Alice is his soul mate. Love at first sight."

"Love at first sight?" I asked, quirking a brow.

"Do you not believe in love at first sight?"

"I believe in love but it takes time to build that rapport. Besides, love at first sight happens in fairy tales and fantasy fiction. Not reality," I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Bella," Edward said as he moved me closer to him.

"You didn't. I'm just jaded," I said quietly. "I thought I was in love at first sight with Jacob."

"What happened?" Edward asked as he laced his fingers with mine. It felt perfect to have my hand surrounded by his. I smiled and I squeezed his fingers. Edward responded by picking up our joint hands, kissing each of my knuckles.

"Well, it was my first day on campus at UIC. I had just transferred there and was in a biochemistry class. Jacob was the TA. I thought he was the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Tall, taller than you, russet colored skin, black hair, dark brown eyes, muscular, blindingly white smile, kind and very attentive. Anyhow, we had labs and after the second lab, Jacob asked if I wanted coffee. I'd never been asked out on a date so I immediately said yes. I was shocked that this guy would want to spend time with me.

"We went to a tiny coffee shop just outside of Little Italy and closed down the joint. Jacob said that he was in his last year as a pre-med major. He had already taken his MCATs and was admitted to University of Chicago."

"You said that Jacob was twenty-two, right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. He had to take a year off of school to help his dad who had diabetes," I explained. Edward nodded and kissed my hand again. "Anyhow, from there, our relationship progressed to friendship on his part, but for me it was blossoming into something more. I had fallen in LOVE with Jacob and desperately wanted him. After about a month or so, Jacob finally took me out on a proper date. He picked me up at my old apartment that I shared with my dad and we went bowling and then dinner. He went on and on about how beautiful I was. I loved the attention and as we continued to date, I started to believe it.

"He gave me all of my firsts. My first kiss. My first hug from a guy that wasn't my dad. My first 'grope.' However, it was all very chaste. He never really _kissed_ me like you did last night. He just gave me innocent little pecks or nibbled on my lip.

"About six weeks later, Jacob started to get a bit more aggressive. He wanted _more._ I was apprehensive but since I thought he loved me and that I knew that I loved him, I was willing."

"Did he ever say that he loved you?" Edward asked as he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles.

"No. I told him, though. But, I was so naïve. He would give me underhanded compliments and hint that I needed to lose weight during our time together. He also always ordered for me when we went out, getting me a salad or soup as opposed to the massive hamburger or steak that he'd order. I also stopped eating normally as well, to get thinner for him. To make him want me. I was down to about a size ten. I was very proud of my body at that point. I had curves but I wasn't a twig. I felt comfortable enough to show Jacob everything.

"Anyhow, he makes reservations at this hotel and we have this romantic date at the Hancock Signature Room. I'm wearing this beautiful dress and sexy lingerie underneath, anxiously waiting for the climax of the evening. After dinner, Jacob takes me on a horse-drawn carriage ride before we go into the hotel room. It's all very romantic. Or at least, started that way. We kissed, still very chastely and slowly our clothes are removed. We fall into bed and Jacob doesn't say anything. He just stares at me. His distaste is hidden but I could see the disgust in his eyes. I was still too fat for him. But, we continue. There's very little foreplay. Jacob just kissed me briefly and fondled my breasts before grabbing a condom. He put it on and shoved inside of me, no care for what I was feeling.

"It hurt so badly because I really wasn't _ready_ for him and there was a lot of blood since he tore through my hymen. Before I knew it, my virginity was gone and Jacob had rolled over on his side, ignoring me for the rest of the night.

"The next day, he drove me back to my apartment and said he'd call. He never did," I sniffled. "I still saw him in class but he ignored me. A few weeks later, I saw him at a party with some blonde bimbo with fake boobs and tiny waist, named Nessie, who was also in our class. He sneered at me when I saw him with her, upset that he never even 'broke up' with me. He just fucked me and left. After that, I gave up. I stuffed myself with all of the fattening foods and buried myself in my studying. I graduated top of my class and was offered numerous positions at many hospitals. I was this close to going to Minnesota to work at the Mayo Clinic, but decided to stay here because of my dad. He was healthy at the time, but I thought he'd get lonely."

"Have you seen Jacob since?" Edward asked tersely, his showing his anger.

"No. Not recently," I answered. "I ran into him one day on the el but he didn't even acknowledge me. He just looked right through me, ignoring me. I honestly hope I never see him again. From what I've heard, he's a first-class douche."

"You said he's a surgeon?"

"Yeah, up at Northwestern," I said. "He's like the head of cardiothoracic surgery or something. He totally has a major 'God-complex.'"

"Most surgeons do," Edward chuckled. Then his smile faded. "You didn't date anyone else after Jacob?"

"No. He hurt me too much," I frowned. "Besides, after what he put me through, I figured, who would want this?" I gestured to my body, still disgusted at the rolls and lumps underneath my clothing.

"I do," Edward said simply. "Bella nobody is perfect. If we were, we'd be gods. And we're not. We all have our faults. I told you mine. And yes, I know that I'm in shape, but that doesn't mean that I'm perfect. Everyone has their quirks and nuances that make them special and beautiful. A person can be completely ravishing on the outside, but their heart can be as black as night and that's what makes them ugly. Jacob sounds like that. He may have physical beauty but what he did to you was deplorable. You deserve someone better than that. Someone who knows how to love and apparently, he didn't. Or rather, he doesn't."

"I know that now, but at the time, all I wanted was to be his and I figured that if I gave my virginity to him, I would be," I sniffled. "I guess not. Not that I want to be his, anyway. He probably is so narcissistic that he can't see past his miniscule cock."

"Small?" Edward chortled. I held up my ring finger, wrinkling my nose. "Damn. That's pretty sad. And I'm going to be completely honest with you, I'm bigger than that. MUCH bigger."

"You sound like I'm going to be bedded by you, Dr. Cullen," I giggled.

"I hope so. But, it's at the pace that you want," he said sincerely.

"I told you about my pathetic love life, it's your turn," I said, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Seems fair," Edward said as he moved his arm to reach behind me. He idly played with my hair as he began telling me about his romantic history. "I was a geek when I was younger. Braces, glasses, acne, scrawny physique. I didn't really become comfortable with myself until I was in college. My braces were off. I found the wonders of contact lenses. Proactive changed my life and I became good friends with the football players on my floor at Dartmouth who showed me the wonders of the gym. Oh, and I also helped them with their homework. I was still a geek at heart. Anyhow, freshman year of college, I didn't really date. I just went through my metamorphosis as it were. Sophomore year, I dated around. I'm not going to lie, I became a manwhore. Another flaw…I told you I wasn't perfect. I lost my virginity in the bathroom of a dingy frat house with some random sorority girl. I don't remember her name, but we both wanted sex and we got it."

"Please tell me you were safe," I frowned.

"God, yes. I'd always used a condom. The only I didn't was with my ex-wife and that's because she was on birth control at first and then after that, we wanted to try for a family," Edward explained. "I may have been a manwhore, but I'm quite fastidious about my junk. I can also assure you that I'm clean and I can give the most recent blood test results for verification, if you want."

I nodded and blushed. "I trust you, Edward. It's not like we're going to have sex right away," I whispered. "I want to make sure before I do anything more physically with you. I don't think I could handle another situation like what I had with Jacob."

"Nor do I expect you to," Edward said as he gently cupped my face. "You are a gorgeous woman and you deserve to be respected, cared for and loved. I just hope that you feel that I'm worthy of that."

"Only time will tell," I said, breaking his intense gaze into my eyes. Edward's fingers glided to my jaw and he brought my face back up to his. Softly, his lips caressed mine and he leaned his forehead against me. _Jesus…this man can kiss. Nothing that Jacob ever did to me compares to what Edward's mouth can do to me. _"Wow…"

"I know," he whispered back. "I've never felt like this, Bella. I get lost when I'm with you and I never want to find my way, as long as you're near me." He closed his eyes and kissed me tenderly again before pulling back. "Do you want me to continue?"

"I don't want to hear about all of your exploits," I teased.

"God, I would never…I'm not that much of a douche. That's my brother. He'd break out his little black book and point out all of the positives and negatives for each of his conquests," Edward said, his green eyes widening in shock. "Anyhow, I never really had a girlfriend in college. Just a string of women who I regularly called when I was horny. It wasn't until I was in med school that I wanted to settle down. That's when I met Tanya, my ex-wife."

"Was she a doctor, too?"

"Yeah. However, she is a plastic surgeon," Edward explained. "She has a pretty lucrative practice in Seattle. She's highly sought after by many patients because she revolutionized a new technique for rhinoplasty and is working on a new concoction to permanently erase wrinkles and age spots. Tanya's brilliant and an amazing doctor."

"And you said that your marriage ended because…she was gay?" I asked.

"Yep. About two years ago, our sex life stopped. She wouldn't let me touch her. Our kisses were very innocent and we barely talked. Prior to that, Tanya was very sexual and I'm not going to lie, we had a very healthy sex life," he laughed nervously, his ears turning a bright red. "When I asked her about it, she said that she loved me but that she was in love with another. I was livid. My wife was cheating on me? Tanya apologized and said that it wasn't supposed to happen this way, but she met someone while she was at some medical conference in Hawaii named Irina. I about shit my pants when she said that. My wife was in love with a woman. A very butch woman, too. Irina is tall and looks kind of like me minus a dick and plus some very large breasts. Anyhow, long story short, Tanya asked for a divorce which I granted since I am not going to deny her true love. Besides, the love that she and Irina have nothing short of magical. Irina adores her and Tanya is incredibly happy. Once the divorce was final, I packed up my stuff and moved out here to be with my family," Edward explained.

"Did you like Seattle?"

"Very much. I miss the city a lot. Especially the weather. I hate the cold. But, I wouldn't leave for anything. There is something here that I don't think I could ever give up," he said, grinning at me crookedly.

"What? Your family? Your job?" I questioned, looking into his deep, evergreen eyes.

"Those are important, but that's not what I'm talking about," Edward said quietly, almost reverently.

"Well, then, what?"

"You," he answered.

_Be still my frantically beating heart. _

Shortly after Edward's confession, Angela and Ben came out of her room, looking quite happy and very sexed up. They joined us in watching some football before Ben had to go to work. Edward left when Ben did, saying that he needed to get some laundry done and check on his sister. However, I could tell that he didn't want to leave but chores were calling his name. Before he left, Edward kissed me senseless and reminded me to read my journal for his note that he wrote to me.

After Ben and Edward left, Angela zonked out of the couch while I went into my room to read the journal that Edward wrote. I was anxious to see what he had to say. I grabbed my new iPod and put it on shuffle. I found my journal on the nightstand. Eagerly, I crawled into my bed, which smelled like Edward's cologne. I flipped through the pages and found the entry from Edward.

_January 1__st__, 2013_

_Dearest Isabella,_

_This was your idea so I'm going with it, beautiful. However, it seems appropriate since this is your way to work through your feelings that I leave you a note, journal entry, love letter, evidence of my cheesetastic nature. (I'm a dork. I know.) _

_I know that you haven't had it easy. I know that you are hesitant to trust. However, I'm so lucky that you've opened up to me and that you're willing to put your trust in me. Bella, you are an amazing, loving, brilliant, gorgeous woman. Someone that I am hopeful will make an impact on my life. You already have, sweet girl. You've been a friend to me and someone that I can rely on at work and now, at play. _

_You are in charge of how fast or how slow we progress with this relationship. I'm a patient man and I will_ NEVER _pressure you into something that you are not comfortable doing. We need to build a trust between each other before we move forward physically, emotionally and mentally. I will also never expect you to change who you are to suit my needs. You're perfect and beautiful just the way you are. _

_I know, right now, you're probably rolling your eyes, doubting what I'm saying but you are. And I'll keep saying it until I'm blue in the face or until you finally believe it. _

_I know that we have just met and that we are making that awkward transition from the 'friendzone' (blame Emmett for that one…his term) into a more romantic relationship, but the depth of feelings that I have for you are astounding. I have never, EVER felt this way about anyone, including my ex-wife. Yes, I loved her, very much, but it was more of a slow burn whereas with you, it kind of hit me out of nowhere. And that's a good thing. _

_Now, onto my cheesetastic part of my note, journal entry, love letter thing…_

_Will you be my girlfriend? Text me with your response. (I'd say circle one, but I want you to keep this note to re-read at your leisure if you ever forget how much I care for you). Yes or no…_

_Love,_

_Edward_

My heart is pounding against my chest as I closed my journal. Edward, gorgeous, kind-hearted, intelligent, wonderful Edward wants me to be his girlfriend. Do I trust him? Am I ready to put myself out there? Would I survive it if we break up? Would he still want me after he sees my body?

I padded to my desk and picked up my cell phone. I scrolled down my contact list and found Edward's name. I opened up a new text message and put the only thing that I had an answer for and that was his question. _Will you be my girlfriend? _ Tapping out my response, I sent it off to him.

_Yes._

xx APFL xx

To say Edward was ecstatic when I responded to his request was understatement. He called back and said that he was on his way back to my apartment so he could spend some time with me, making out, cuddling and being a couple. Unfortunately, traffic and a very persistent sister prevented that from happening. Edward acted like a petulant child as he drove back to his brownstone, pissing and moaning that he should be with _girlfriend_.

Holy fuck.

I was Edward's girlfriend.

Anyhow, moving on. I still have girly squee moments when I think about it. I've spaced out more often than not at work. I got yelled out by Dr. Crowley a couple of times because I was not 'on top of his needs' while he was suturing several patients. He ripped me apart but instead of crying about it, I just took it. I was wrong. I should have the syringe of lidocaine ready to go. Not daydreaming about my fuckhot boyfriend.

Now, despite the fact that Edward and I are together, I'm still not putting all of my eggs in one basket. I'm still focusing on trying to get myself 'better.' I met with a counselor prior to my shift on January 2nd. We spent an hour talking about my history and what I hoped to get out of the therapy. My counselor, Michele, also asked me if I had any coping mechanisms for when things got tough. I said that I journal since I never really had anyone to talk to. She was pleased but she wanted me to find someone that I could talk to, not Edward, though. I agreed with her on that and I said that I'd try to do that. Michele also asked me to make list of ten things that I find to be positive attributes about myself. Journal about it and bring it for discussion for our next session.

So, here I am, sitting on my bed, trying to figure out ten positive characteristics about myself. I'm falling up short. Big. Time.

_January 10__th__, 2013_

_Ten POSITIVE things about Isabella Marie Swan_

_Before I begin writing these down, let me just say that this is definitely going to be a challenge. I can barely come up with two things, let alone ten. Then again, I've been shot down for so long that I'm not sure what to believe anymore. Edward can find so many positive things about me, but me? Hell no! Anyhow, here goes…_

_One…I'm a good nurse. Despite what anything says, I care about my patients no matter how they act or behave. Nurses are the eyes and ears for the doctors and I feel like I do an adequate job at relaying vitals, problems and symptoms._

_Two…I'm patient. Not many people would have the disposition to be a nurse. You have to deal with so much shit, like lancing puss-filled wounds, bedsores; getting peed on, shit on, and puked on and you have to do all of that with a smile. Sometimes it's tougher than most (if I ever have to deal with my dad, there will be no smile there. He can sit in his own pee and get bedsores up the ying yang). _

_Three…I'm compassionate. I kind of have to be. No one would like a nurse that's bitchy and rude. That's Lauren. HA!_

"Sweet girl?" Edward called out. "Angela let me in as she was leaving. I have Chinese."

I closed my book and carried it out to the kitchen. Edward just got off from work and was looking pretty damn sexy in his green scrubs. However, he was wearing a pair of dress slacks earlier… "Everything okay, Edward?" I asked, gesturing to his change in attire.

"Gastrointestinal bleed," he said, wrinkling his nose. "All over my clothes. Nothing was salvageable. Even my favorite shoes were victim to the mess. I'd had those since I was in med school. So, I had to shower like seven times to get the smell out of my nose and raid the Goodwill bin for a pair of shoes. Everything else was tossed."

"Did the patient make it?" I asked.

"She's in very critical condition. My dad needs to perform some extensive surgery but wants her to be a touch more stable," Edward said as he grabbed some plates from the cabinet. "She's coded twice in the ICU. It doesn't look good."

"I'm sorry," I frowned as I sat down. "I wasn't expecting you." When I got home, I had showered and put on some comfy clothes. I looked like a total schlub.

"I can leave," Edward smirked. "But, I'm taking my Chinese with me."

"NO! It's not that," I mumbled. "Shit, I'm sorry…"

"Bella, it's okay. After dealing with that patient, I didn't really want to be alone and I needed to see you. Since we've become 'official,' we haven't had any time to go out and do couple-y things."

"We're both really busy," I said somberly. We hadn't really had any time to hang out since New Year's Eve.

"Tell me about it. Tomorrow, I have to sit in on the finance committee meeting since Eleazar is on vacation. Not looking forward to that. I'm excited about my new position but it's less about doctoring and more about the politics of the damn hospital," he grumbled.

"But, you're amazing at what you do, Edward. You handle the politics gracefully. Just like Eleazar," I said as he sat down. "Eleazar said that they're looking in adopting the harassment policy that you drafted for the entire hospital. You should be proud of that."

"I am. He told me," Edward said as we both divvied out our food. "What you working on in your journal?"

"My homework from Michele," I answered, shoving the journal away.

"What's this homework?" Edward chuckled as he dug into his dinner.

"Ten positive characteristics about myself," I replied, frowning deeply.

"I can come up with at least twenty," Edward quipped.

"I've got three. And they're all related to my job."

"Bella," Edward said, looking at me. "Can I see?" I nodded and turned to the page in the journal, pushing it toward him. He read what I had written while I nibbled on my dinner. He hummed and closed my book.

"So, are you going to help me cheat?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him.

"That kind of defeats the purpose, Bella," he said dryly. "These need to be qualities that you see in yourself that are positive. You already know how I think about you, but that's not what Michele is asking you for. You need to build your self-esteem. I can tell you what I see but it's my perception of you. Not yours. Plus, those perceptions mean nothing until _you_ start believe them."

"Jesus, you should have gone into psychiatry," I laughed nervously.

"That was my backup," he winked. "I loved my psych rotation when I was in med school. However, with the ER, you get your fair share of loony patients. It keeps my psych chops whet. Now, why are you having such a hard time with this?"

"I can't see anything positive in myself other than what I have written," I frowned. "My dad filled me with his poison and I had no friends until recently…" A few tears fell down my cheeks and I shoved my dish away, not hungry anymore. Edward took my hand and he tugged on it gently. I got up and he pulled me into his lap. I was uncomfortable. I didn't want to hurt him with my fat ass.

"Bella, I'm stronger than I look," he said. "I can see you stressing about sitting on my lap."

"I'm worried about the chair," I said, trying to joke.

"Isabella," Edward growled. "Stop." He buried his nose into my hair, kissing my neck. "I hate those people who hurt you, Bella. I hate them so much because they are stopping you from seeing your potential." He sighed and moved his soft lips to my earlobe, flicking it with his tongue. _Oh, sweet baby Jesus. _"I'm not going to help you cheat. But, I will tell you one thing that I find to be a positive attribute. Only one," he said into my hair. "Grab your journal, sweet girl."

I picked it up and grabbed a pen. I looked at Edward expectantly. "Number four," I said as I jotted that down.

_Four…Loving soul…Despite the cruelties you've experienced in this world, you are still capable of loving others and being loved by your friends, co-workers and significant others. _

"Why don't you continue working on that? I'll put the food away, sweet girl," Edward said as he kissed me softly.

"Kay," I murmured as I got up from his lap. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome, Bella," he said as he lightly smacked my ass as I passed him. I ruffled his soft hair and plopped down on the couch in the family room. I nibbled on the pen as I thought of some more positive attributes.

_Five…Loyal to those I care about, no matter what. Even though my dad was an asshole, I still took care of him. I do the same for my new-found friends, as well._

_Six...Generous. I may not have a lot of money but I give what I can to my friends in the form of attention, caring and conversation._

_Seven…Stubborn. Now, before you freak out about this, I feel that it's a positive attribute. My stubborn nature is what prevented me from walking away from my job, my home and my life. I had to _PROVE _to myself that I could do it. You know? _

_Eight…Innocent. Even though my life has sucked I still see the good in people, try to find their innocence. However, I hate when people see me and exploit my innocence just because I'm kind. _

"How's it going?" Edward asked as he sat down next to me.

"I got eight," I said, looking into his eyes.

"Good job, sweet girl," he said as he moved my journal onto the cocktail table. He lay down putting his head in my lap. I chuckled and twined my fingers into his thick hair, something that he loved when I scratched his scalp.

"Are you going to start purring?" I teased.

"It feels so good," he laughed as he nuzzled his cheek against my thigh. "So, I was thinking that we go out on a date. A REAL date. I'm a douche and haven't taken you out, yet."

"Like you wear something nice and I get all gussied up?"

"Yep. I checked our schedules and the only day that we're both free in the evening is this coming Wednesday. I kind of pulled in a few favors, if you're interested," he said. "I want to take my beautiful girlfriend out for a wonderful evening out."

"I'm still in shock about that," I said as gently tugged on Edward's hair.

"What? That you're beautiful or that you're my girlfriend?" Edward teased as he sat up. His green eyes darkened and his lips gently brushed against mine. He rearranged himself on the couch and guided me to straddle his legs, all while kissing me senseless.

We finally break apart, breathing heavily. "No fair," I pouted.

"What?" he snickered.

"You charmer, you. Totally dazzling me," I said as I tried to get off his lap. However, Edward's arms tightened around my waist.

"I do not dazzle you," he snorted. His lips found the sensitive spot behind my ear and I literally melted into his arms.

"Uh huh and I'm a natural blonde, Cullen," I said breathily. "I'm a puddle of Bella goo right now."

"Okay, I dazzle a little," he said as he continued kissing my neck. He moved his mouth up my jaw and finally reached my lips, barely touching them with his. "You are an amazing kisser, Bella." He cupped the back of my neck and our mouths clashed together feverishly. "The best. Ever," he murmured against my mouth. "You should put that down on your list. Best fucking kisser."

"I think Michele is looking for personality attributes, not physical ones," I giggled, gently scratching my fingers into his hair.

"Minor technicalities. Besides Bella, you better get used to being called beautiful because you are. Plus all of those personality attributes, too. It's the combination of the physical and the personality that makes you so fucking special, Bella. And I'm so happy you're my girlfriend," Edward said as he took my face into his hands. "Seriously, when you texted yes, I was ready to cross across six lanes of traffic on Lake Shore Drive to come back here, sweet girl. But, I didn't want to get into a car accident or anything, plus my sister was demanding to see me. She had an epiphany of sorts."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't want to tell you much since Rose is still coming to grips with what happened to her, but she was attacked on the day before her college graduation by her then boyfriend. That attack tore her to shreds and she stopped eating. She was getting better but on Christmas night, she saw her ex-boyfriend at church which caused her to regress. Our attorney dropped the ball and neglected to tell us that he was released for 'good behavior.' However, since he was so close to my sister, his bail was revoked and he's back in jail. Anyhow, Rose saw Emmett when we were moving your desk out of Jasper's room. She was intrigued by him and said that she was going to go to outpatient therapy for her anorexia and PTSD counseling for her attack."

"That's good that she wants to get help but aren't you concerned about her reasoning behind it?"I asked.

"Hmmm, slightly. But you have to understand that my sister never wanted to have a man look at her again after her attack. The fact that she was so excited by Emmett is a good thing," Edward explained. "It proves to us that she's not completely broken, like she says. My sister, right now, trusts three men. Our dad, Jasper and me. However, she trusts me the most since I protected after her attack. Also, I don't look like Royce King. My brother and dad both have blonde hair and she freaks out when she sees men with blonde hair, for obvious reasons."

"Holy shit! I remember that story from the newspapers! I read what was done to the victim and I was sickened," I blanched. "What a monster!"

"Yeah," Edward said as he held me closer to his body. "I hated what he did to my baby sister. I hate him. I wish he were dead, Bella."

"I don't blame you," I murmured as I comforted him.

He sighed and buried his face into the crook of my neck. I felt dampness against my shirt and I knew that he was crying. Obviously, this weighed heavily on his heart that he couldn't protect his sister. We didn't talk. I just massaged his scalp as he silently fell apart. It wasn't until my feet started falling asleep that we broke apart. Edward wiped his cheeks, giving me an embarrassed grin and mumbling an apology. "So, back to our date," he said. "Rose would kick my ass if she knew that I was beating myself up. Besides, she's living vicariously through me and Jasper."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out," Edward snickered as he kissed my nose.

"I'd like to know so I know what to wear. I don't want you to take me to the opera and I'm wearing jeans," I quipped.

"Let me finalize our plans and then I'll let you know," Edward smirked. "When do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Three to midnight," I answered.

"Me too. Want to watch a movie, sweet girl? Then we can cuddle in bed afterward."

"That sounds perfect," I smiled. "Why don't you pick a movie while I make some popcorn?"

"I love the way you think, Bella," he said as he kissed my lips swiftly before hopping up to the entertainment center. I made some microwave popcorn and put it into a plastic bowl. Edward chose one of my favorite films, _Shawshank Redemption_ and was waiting for me when I was done with the popcorn. We nibbled on the snack as we watched the movie. However, I was tired since I worked the earlier shift. I honestly don't remember falling asleep but the next thing I did remember was being lifted from the couch.

"No," I moaned.

"Shhh, sweet girl. I've got you," he cooed as he cradled me against his chest. I was too tired to protest too much. Edward removed my socks and tucked me into bed. "I'll be back, Bella. Going to take out my contacts."

"Mmmm," I mumbled as curled up against my pillows. I faintly recall Edward climbing into bed with me, cuddling around me as he kissed my neck. "Feels good."

"I'm glad, sweet girl," he purred. "Sleep, baby. I'll be here in the morning."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Bella," he chuckled.

xx APFL xx

"Damn it, Bella, when was the last time you had your brows waxed?" Alice asked as she attacked my face with strange implements.

"Um, never?" I squeaked. "What the hell is that?"

"Eye lash curler," she said. "Angela, do you have any wax?"

"I do. I'll go heat it up," Angela laughed as she skipped into the kitchen. "Bells, I love you but the brows are a bit much."

"You suck," I grumbled. "Both of you. Edward never mentioned anything about my brows."

"That's because he needs a wax, too. It's like two caterpillars above his eyes," Alice muttered. "Trust me, Bella."

It was the day of my first 'date' with Edward. Though, technically it was the second date we'd been on. I pointed out that we went out to eat on Christmas Eve. Edward put the kibosh on that, saying that we were just friends at that point. This was our first _romantic _date. And he intended to wine and dine me, he said.

With the help of Angela and Alice, I chose my outfit for the date. They both knew where I was going. I was still clueless, though. But, based off what I had picked out, it was going to be somewhat dressy since I was opting for a pair of dark gray slacks, a pink blouse and one of Alice's mom's coats that she 'didn't care for.' I straightened my hair and was now getting my makeup done by Alice and impatiently waiting in getting my brows waxed. _Won't that hurt?_

Angela came back in with a small tub of wax and some strips of fabric. "Let's do this together, Alice. The look on Bella's face indicates that she's scared shitless about this," Angela giggled.

"You're putting hot wax on my face to remove hair!" I shrieked. "This is normal?"

"Yes, Bella," Alice said sagely. "Most women get their brows waxed. Be grateful we're not waxing your cooter."

"WHAT?"

"Too early for that, Alice," Angela said seriously. "In time, Bells, you will enjoy the benefits of getting your pussy waxed."

"Why?" I whimpered.

"When Edward goes down on you," Alice answered, arching a perfectly shaped brow.

"Ew. Won't he find that to be nasty?" I asked. "Won't I smell? I mean…really?"

"Bella, surely you're not that innocent," Alice replied. I frowned and felt my cheeks heat up. "Shit. Are you a virgin?"

"No," I mumbled. "But my one experience wasn't very satisfying."

"Did he do anything? Any foreplay?" Angela asked as she crouched in front of me.

"Nope. We kissed a bit and he felt up my boobs but then it was put on the condom, push in and then done," I frowned.

"Does Edward know this?" Alice asked, her violet eyes filled with fury.

"Yeah, we talked about our pasts on New Year's," I answered. "After I gave up my virginity to this guy, he said he'd call but he never did."

"Where are my stilettos? Let's kick his ass," Angela growled. "What a douche!"

"Bella, have you ever had an orgasm?" Alice asked calmly, smacking at Angela. I bit my lip and shook my head no. The walls were always too thin. I didn't want my dad hearing _that._ "Not even by masturbating?"

"No," I whispered. "God, you don't think…?"

"Oh, Bella, we are so going to have a girl's night out after your date with Dr. Sexward," Alice giggled. "Who else should we invite, Ang?"

"Definitely not the slut sisters," Angela snorted. "Lauren is behaving herself but Jessica is about ready to spit nails at Bella. She suspects something is going on between the two of them."

"We haven't announced our relationship and we doubt we will," I said. "I mean, I'm going to the ball thing with Edward in February."

"Shut the front door and say it ain't so!" Alice squealed. "We so need to go shopping for your gown, Bella!"

"Let me get through my first date," I said.

"Fine," she pouted. "Angela, reheat the wax."

"Kay," Ang said as she skipped out of the room again. She comes back a few moments later and they attack my brows. I was right. It hurt like a son of a bitch. Once they were done with my brows, Alice said that my skin needed to calm down before she finished with my makeup. I yielded to her expertise in the makeup department since I was not very adept in applying it without making myself look like a clown. Mascara and some lip gloss was my standard face but I wanted to look pretty for Edward. I used the time that they gave me to write in my journal.

_January 16__th__, 2013_

_Today is my first date with Edward. According to him, that is. I mean, we've been a couple for nearly two weeks now and have gone out to dinner on Christmas Eve, but this is our FIRST DATE. _

_Is it wrong that I'm a little nervous?_

_I mean, we've kissed, cuddled, shared a bed and we've seen each other cry. Why in the hell am I fucking nervous? _

_Right, because my boyfriend is sexy as fuck and I have NO idea what he sees me, Nurse Swine. _

_Shit, if Edward knew that I was thinking that, he'd be pissed. I just have such a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that this kind, loving, handsome and brilliant man wants to be with me. I'm trying to see it, but I just can't. What do I have to offer the relationship? _

_Beauty? Not really. I've got nice skin and okay hair._

_Brains? Edward's a fucking doctor. I'm just a nurse._

_Compassion? We're pretty equal in that…well, he's more compassionate than me but this is only quality that we share. _

_I don't know. I'm trying to get better for me. I'm trying to see the positive. I really am. But, I'm so afraid that I'm a lost cause. Why can't I accept the fact that Edward likes me for _me?

"Bells? Why are you crying?" Angela asked as she sat down next to me.

"Just having a pitiful moment," I frowned. "I still can't believe that Edward wants to be with me. I mean, look at him, Ang. He's fucking gorgeous and I'm so not."

"Bella, you are beautiful, too," Angela said as she hugged me. "Dr. Cullen is completely enamored with you. Besides, his beauty is deeper than his looks. The fact that he's a good man also makes him more attractive. However, I don't expect you to change how you feel or that I have some cure-all for your feelings. However, you can't let your self-doubt push him away, Bella. He may be enamored with you but will he still feel the same way if you constantly put yourself down or question the authenticity of his feelings?"

"You're right, Ang," I sighed. "I'm trying. I really am, but it's not going to happen overnight."

"I know. But, Bella, I'll be here as a friend no matter what happens. I'm happy that you're here with me and that you're finally taking control of your life. I'm ecstatic that Edward is showing you that you are worthy of being cared for and loved. He may not know it, but I think he already loves you, Bella. The only other time I see the way Edward looks at you is my parents. My dad adores my mom and he stares at her the way Edward stares at you. But, don't quote me on that. He'll say it when he's ready. So, will you. Now, let me put on your makeup so you can knock some socks off a handsome, sexy doctor."

Angela quietly and expertly put on my makeup as I calmed myself, trying to forget about my pity party in my journal that I had. Alice came back in and she worked on my hair. A half-hour later, I was done and was waiting for Edward with my two girlfriends, drinking some wine. Ten minutes after I was 'beautified,' the buzzer in the apartment rang. Angela hopped up and hissed quietly to presumably Edward.

A quiet knock filled the apartment and the girls made themselves scarce in Angela's bedroom, giggling as they danced away. I rolled my eyes and teetered to the door. Alice let me choose my own outfit but she insisted that she got to pick my shoes. I was wearing a pair of gray heeled booties that seriously threatened my safety. I can already feel the broken bones.

I opened the door and on the other side was Edward. He was holding a large bouquet of red roses, pink tea roses, some white flowers that I didn't recognize. On his face, he wore his signature crooked smirk as he held out the bouquet of flowers. "For you, sweet girl. They are the 'crazy for you' arrangement. It seemed fitting since I'm definitely crazy for you," he chuckled as I took the flowers into my hands.

"They're beautiful," I smiled as I inhaled the fragrant blooms. "Come in. I need to put these into some water." I stepped aside and let Edward into the apartment. I searched the cabinets for a vase but the only one I found was too tall for me to get. Edward chuckled as he watched me stand on my tiptoes to try and reach it. With his long arms, he easily plucked the silver vase from its home above the fridge and handed it to me. I thanked him with a kiss on his lips and put the flowers into the vase, carrying it to my bedroom. I placed it on my desk, smiling softly at them.

Edward slipped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. "Why are you smiling, beautiful?"

"No one has ever gotten me flowers," I answered honestly.

"Really? I'm the first?" he asked as he kissed my neck. I nodded, settling into his embrace. "I'm glad that I was able to give you something special, Bella You deserve so much, sweet girl."

"Thank you," I smiled as I turned in his arms. His responding grin was so genuine and beautiful; it nearly brought tears to my eyes. He pressed his lips against mine and he laced his fingers in my hand. All too soon, he pulled away and he gently guided me to the family room. Edward picked up my coat and helped into it. Twining our hands together, we left the apartment and down to his car. "Wait a minute. Where's your Volvo?"

"At home," he smirked. "This is a special occasion, sweet girl. So, the special occasion car gets to come out and play."

"What the hell is this?" I asked as I gaped openly at the red vehicle in front of me.

"An Aston Martin DB9," he answered casually. "She purrs like a kitten and I can't wait to see you inside of her." Edward opened the door and I sank into the luxurious vehicle. _Jesus, the inside of this car is fucking perfect. _"You like her, huh?"

"I've never been inside anything like this," I breathed. "Now, don't get me wrong, how can you afford this?"

"Well, being a doctor does allow me to have a lifestyle that I enjoy. I get paid good money but there are a few things that you should know, Bella," Edward said as he started the car. "Number one, this car is a gift from my ex-wife. After she made her first million as a plastic surgeon, she asked me what type of car I'd cream myself over. This little gem was my response. Number two, my grandparents were very well off and I am honestly a trust fund baby. Rose, Jasper and I each have multi millions in the bank from Grandpa Cullen when he passed."

"Fuck me," I groaned as I slipped further into the seat.

"Not on the first date, sweet girl," Edward snorted.

"Did Tanya know about…?" I asked.

"She did but since our marriage ended amicably, she was adamant that my trust not be touched. She makes an amazing amount of money. It's shocking how much money people are willing to spend on Botox injections, breast implants and nose jobs," Edward chuckled. "I've honestly never really dipped into my trust. The first time was when I bought my brownstone."

"Why are you telling me this? I mean, aren't you pretty much flagging yourself for some gold-digging ho?" I questioned, furrowing my brow.

"I'm telling you this, Bella, because I trust you. Besides, I know that you are not, and I quote, 'a gold-digging ho,'" he said dryly. "That would be Lauren or Jessica. They would see my car and want to have unprotected sex with me so I'd get ensnared in some baby drama and be forced to care for them."

"And then your dick would fall off from all of the venereal diseases it would be exposed to," I said, scrunching my face distastefully.

"No, thank you," Edward cringed. He pulled up to a restaurant off of Rush Street called MK. Quietly, Edward shook the valet's hand, palming him some money before he jogged around to help me out of the passenger seat. Inside of the restaurant, we were led to a quiet corner of the lounge. The table was covered with a crisp white table cloth and a tea light candle flickered. It was very romantic.

Edward and I ordered our food and chatted about our childhoods. I shared my litany of clumsy moments while Edward told me about his dorky pastimes of playing Dungeons and Dragons with his neighbors. Over dessert, we talked about our plans for the ball. Edward said the ball was going to be hosted at the Peninsula Hotel in downtown. He had already reserved a room for us, but was willing to cancel it if I wasn't comfortable. However, I'd slept with him before and was more than willing to sleep with him again. I was ready to offer to pay for half of the room, but Edward wouldn't hear of it. He said that it was his intention to spoil me at the ball and that included us staying in the Grand Deluxe Suite. Edward silenced my objections with a panty melting kiss and paid our bill.

I was honestly thinking that our date was over but I was in for a surprise when Edward pulled up the Shedd Aquarium. I had mentioned it in passing that I had never been there but I loved beluga whales and the different sea creatures. But it was nearly nine at night. Surely the aquarium was closed.

Almost as Edward read my mind, he parked the car in front of the aquarium and helped me out of the car. We walked up the stairs and were greeted by an older gentleman with an impish grin. "Little Eddie Cullen is all grown up," he snickered.

"Hello, Mr. Banner," Edward said as he held out his hand. "Thank you for arranging this and for being here."

"Not a problem. It's the least I can do for my favorite student," Mr. Banner said, winking at him. "Who's this beautiful young lady? Your wife?"

"Not yet, Mr. B.," Edward chuckled. "This is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is my former biology teacher, Ralph Banner. After he retired, Mr. Banner volunteered his time at the Shedd Aquarium, fulfilling his childhood dream of being a marine biologist, right?"

"Right," Mr. Banner chuckled. "I get to feed the penguins. It's so fun!"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Banner," I said politely.

"You as well, Bella. Now, Eddie, you can stay until midnight. I'll be in my office. Just call me when you're ready to go," Mr. Banner smirked as he let us inside of the massive museum. Edward took my coat and we hung it in the coat check near the entrance of the aquarium. We walked to the rear of the building, heading toward the Abbott Oceanarium. Inside, there was marine biologist standing, waiting for them. He introduced himself as Peter and he explained that we were going to get a private showing of the dolphins and beluga whales. We watched the show and even got to touch the animals. Their skin was rubbery but insanely soft.

After our private showing, Peter thanked us and we left the oceanarium. We headed to the lower level and watched the dolphins and whales swim idly in their tanks. Edward hummed quietly as we swayed together. "Hmmm, dance with me, Bella," he whispered.

"There's no music," I replied.

Edward let me go and behind him was an iPod dock. He pressed play and some slow, sultry jazz filled the cavernous room. He pulled me into his arms, holding my right hand above his heart and my left on his shoulder. Gently, he put my head on his other shoulder and we moved fluidly to the sounds of Michael Bublé and Harry Connick Jr. As we danced, Edward gently cupped my chin and his lips met mine in a sweet kiss. His mouth was soft but demanding against mine and I just melted into his embrace. Tenderly, Edward nibbled on my top lip. I moaned quietly, opening my mouth. He slipped his tongue between my lips and together, our tongues danced languidly with each other.

Edward's hand moved from my face to my hips, resting above the swell of my ass. His other hand twisted in my hair as he held me flush to his hard body. "Bella," he breathed as he moved his mouth from mine but his lips never left my skin. He softly kissed down my jaw until he reached my earlobe, sucking it between his teeth. "So beautiful…" he murmured against my ear.

Feeling bold, I took Edward's face in my hands and stared into his deep, evergreen eyes. I ran my fingers down his cheeks and traced his jaw, eliciting a low growl from him that quite honestly, turned me on. I stood on my tiptoes and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. I didn't stay there long. I kissed along his cheeks and down his jaw until I reached the crook where his neck met his shoulder. I swirled my tongue, inhaling his clean, masculine scent before kissing back to his mouth. Once there, Edward's lips crashed against mine and he held me so tightly. I could feel his excitement press against my hip and I bit back my own growl. Edward's tongue slid between my teeth. His hands tightened in my hair and on my hip, moving further down to cup my ass. I moaned louder and it echoed in the eerie blue room. We broke apart and the only sound we heard was the music and our heavy panting.

"Dr. Cullen?" called Peter.

"Yes," Edward responded, his voice deep and husky.

"I'm sorry, but it's almost time," he said.

"Thank you, Peter. Do you have what I asked for?" Edward asked.

"Yes, sir. It's with your coats," Peter smiled. "You have a lovely evening. It was nice meeting you, Miss Swan."

"Thank you for everything, Peter. This was amazing," I blushed. Peter nodded and he turned to leave. Edward flipped off the sound dock and picked up the iPod, slipping it into his pocket. With one more sweet, soft kiss, he tangled his fingers into mine and we headed up to the foyer. Mr. Banner was waiting with a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. If I could, I'd let you stay all night but the boss man only said 'til midnight," he chuckled.

"Tell him thank you," Edward said as he shook Mr. Banner's hand. "I wanted to make our evening perfect and you helped tremendously."

"Invite me to your wedding," Mr. Banner snorted. "Drive safely, kids."

We put on our coats and Mr. Banner locked the front door as we left the aquarium. Edward held a small bag and kept it close to his chest as we walked to his car. The drive back to my apartment was quiet but it wasn't tense. The silence was soothing and calm. With a contented sigh, I put my head on Edward's shoulder as he sped down Lake Shore Drive to my home.

All too soon, he pulled up to my apartment and we were riding up the elevator. I didn't want the night to end. I wanted it to last forever.

We walked up to my door and Edward took my face in his large, warm hands. "I had a wonderful evening, Bella," he whispered before he kissed me gently, as if I was the most cherished woman in the world.

"Are you staying?" I asked.

"Not tonight, sweet girl. I'm not that easy. At least not anymore," he quipped. My face fell. "It's not that I don't want to stay. I do. Very much. But, you've beguiled me with your soft voice, beautiful eyes and luscious lips. I want to make love to you and tonight is not that night."

"Oh," I said, pulling my brows together.

"I promise I will spend the night soon, Bella. But for now, this needs to be dealt with," he said as he pressed his hips against mine and again, I felt his arousal. It was still rock hard.

"I have a shower," I giggled.

"I want you," he growled as he nipped at my ear. "Now, I may not be staying with you but I do have something that might make things a little easier." He held up the bag and placed it in my hands. "Open it up, beautiful."

I arched a brow and looked inside the plastic bag. There was a medium sized stuffed beluga whale with bright blue eyes and wide smile. I squealed like a fucking moron but hugged my whale to my chest. "It's so adorable! Thank you, Edward. I love him."

"Good," he chuckled. "He'll keep you company tonight while you dream of me."

"He will," I smirked. "Thank you for the most wonderful date, Edward. This has been nothing short of a dream come true."

"I aim to please, my Bella," he said as he kissed my lips softly. "I'll send you a text when I get home. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," I breathed as I kissed his mouth again. Once I clicked the door shut, I took off my coat, slid off my shoes and grabbed my journal while holding my stuffed beluga whale.

_January 17__th__, 2013_

_First date with Dr. Edward Cullen = complete and total romance! Holy crap! It was perfect. Amazing. Best. First. Date. Ever! He was a gentleman, kind and wow…I need some more adjectives. My fears from earlier were unfounded and I really need to pull my head out of my ass._

_But there are three things of which I'm certain…_

_One…With the help of my friends and Edward, I think I can get over this self-esteem issue. They all are amazing to me and I am finally beginning to feel comfortable in my own skin._

_Two…Edward has a right to be jealous of the beluga whale he gave me tonight because he gets to cuddle with me and my hot doc doesn't. BWAHAHA!_

_Three…I think I'm in love with Edward. Scratch that. I know I'm in love with Edward. _

_I just pray it doesn't bite me in the ass. _

**A/N: There's your first date and some sweet Dr. Sexward Tattward loving. Well, not full loving. Not yet. We need to build up the anticipation. I hope that you all enjoyed the date and Edward's little quirks that he has. As for Bella, she's going to have her insecure moments. We all do. Anyhow, a big insecure moment is going to be coming in the next chapter. I'll give you a hint…two characters meet and there is a misunderstanding. Check out my blog with pictures of the date, Edward's car and what they wore. The link is in my profile. Also, come hang out in my Facebook group…Tufano79 Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. We have oodles of teasers, conversations and Rob porn love. *Raise your hand if you are as excited that the Sex hair is back at Comic Con! He is one sexy ass man. Nummy!***


	8. Chapter 8

**This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Eight**

**EPOV**

I hated leaving Bella after our date. But, if I had stayed, I just know that things would have gotten heated and we would have had sex. First off, I don't want to revert back to my manwhorish ways. I had been with more women than I care to admit. That all changed when I met Tanya. I wanted to stay that way for Bella. Secondly, I want to make love to her. I want to LOVE her. While, I may be feeling some pretty strong emotions toward Bella, it's not love. Not yet. Though, I could definitely find myself falling deeply in love with her.

So, I drove away from her apartment and back to my house. I parked my baby into the garage and headed into my very lonely and cold brownstone. _Why couldn't Bella move in with me? _Yeah, we just met, asswipe. What woman would move in with a man that she hardly knew? Not many. I hung up my coat and grabbed a bottle of beer from my fridge. As I was sipping my Stella, my cell phone rang. It was Rosalie.

"Yes, Baby Sister?" I snickered into the phone.

"You're picking up. That means either your date sucked ass, you respected her and left her at the door or you're in a post coital glow in the bathroom," she giggled.

"Rosie, you are the devil," I snapped. "My date was perfect and so was the girl. I left her at the door after I kissed her senseless. Though, I wish I had stayed. I like my house but it's so empty and lonely. Bella makes it homey."

"You've got it bad, Eddie," Rose laughed. "Tell me about her. I haven't heard much about Bella since I've been an emotional wreck."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I quipped.

"Can't sleep. Besides, I'm living through you and Jazzy. Did you hear? He's in love with some sprite-like girl named Alice," Rose squealed. "Come on, Eddie. Please?"

"I can't stay on the phone for too long, Rosie. I've got to work," I chided.

"That's why God invented coffee, Edward," Rose snickered.

"You suck, Rose," I laughed. Then, I spent the next hour talking to her about the wonders of Bella. I could tell that Rose was happy for me and she seemed excited to meet Bella. I wanted them to meet as well. Both of them were dealing with some very real self-esteem issues and perhaps they could work through them together. However, Rose needed to eat a lot more and Bella may think that I wanted her to eat less. That's definitely not the case. I loved Bella's curves, how they molded to my body when we embraced and kissed. I couldn't wait to feel her breasts in my hands and her luscious skin against my fingers.

_Fuck, I'm rock hard. _

"Rose, I really have to go. I'm working a later shift but I need to shower and…"

"And jerk off," she giggled. "I get it. Look, next week, I'm going to see a therapist at the hospital. Mom's going to drive me. Perhaps when I'm done, we can get something to eat? Maybe I can meet your Bella?"

"What day, Rose?" I asked as I checked my calendar.

"January 22nd," she answered. I penciled in a date for my sister and we hung up the phone. I jogged upstairs and stripped out of my clothes, tossing them into the hamper. Before I plugged in my phone to charge, I sent a brief text to Bella.

_I miss you, sweet girl. I should have stayed. I hope your beluga whale is keeping you company – E_

_He is. He's a better bed fellow than you, Dr. C. – B_

_Explain that, Nurse Swan – E_

_He doesn't kick or hog the bed. But, I would still rather sleep with you. I miss your cuddles. I miss you, too. I had a wonderful night tonight – B_

_Me too, Bella. I'll be dreaming of you tonight, sweet girl – E_

_I hope they're good dreams – B_

_They will be. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well and kiss the beluga for me. At least someone's getting some action :-( - E_

_You COULD have stayed, Edward – B_

_I'm kicking myself in the ass for leaving but at least I'll get to see you tomorrow. G'night – E_

_Sweet dreams, Edward – B_

I hung up the phone and darted to my master bathroom. I turned on the water and popped out my contact lenses. My cock was still hard and it was aching for some sort of release. Slipping into the hot stream water, I soaked my body. Waiting as long as I could, I wrapped my hand around my cock. He twitched at the feeling but it wasn't the same as the feeling of a woman surrounding me. I wanted that woman to be Bella. I wanted to feel her warmth. Her wetness. Her pussy. I wanted all of her.

Slowly, I ran my hand up and down the length of my dick. Unfortunately, just this was NOT cutting it. I closed my eyes and my imagination ran wild. In my mind, Bella was on her knees before me, pressing soft kisses along my shaft. Her wide doe eyes were staring up at me as she swirled her tongue around the head of my cock. _Fuck, yes. _ With a wink, my dream Bella slowly lowered her mouth over me and began bobbing her head. I moaned loudly as my hand moved along with my dream girl. "Bella, my beautiful Bella. More, baby," I groaned as my hips thrust against my hand. I twisted my wrist and increased my pumping. Dream Bella was sucking on my balls while she wrapped her tiny hands around my shaft, twisting around the head of erection.

"I need you, Bella. I need you so much," I moaned as I leaned against the slate in my shower. My hand was moving erratically over my cock and my other hand was tugging on my balls. Dream Bella sank her mouth over me and sucked her cheeks in, creating the most wonderful feeling around me. Dream Bella scraped her teeth along the underside of my shaft and my balls tightened. I sped up my pumps and soon I came violently all over my shower floor. "Fuck!"

I sagged against the wall and opened my eyes. I released my now deflating cock. If that's what my dream girl is like, I wonder how she's going to be when we actually start fooling around. When we make love. As I finished my shower, I vowed to make our first time to be the special moment that Bella deserved. I want to be the first one to say that I love her and I want to make her feel adored, cherished and loved.

Finishing up my shower, I toweled off my body and hair. I slid on my glasses, walking to my bedroom. I crawled between the sheets naked and fell asleep quickly, spent from my self-loving in the shower. However, the last thing I remembered before drifting to sleep was Bella's beautiful eyes and her breath-taking smile. Yes, I am definitely falling for this girl.

xx APFL xx

The next few days were hectic. I ended up working nearly three days straight due to illness in the ER. Illness with the doctors and illness with the patients. The flu was running rampant and everyone was coming to get rehydrated. I didn't even get home on Friday. I ended up crashing in my office during my shift, only to get woken up by Angela, who was on during that shift, if I was needed. By Saturday evening, I was completely drained and all I wanted was a hot shower and some cuddle time with my girl. I left with Ang on Saturday and she said that Bella was feeling under the weather, but would enjoy seeing me. I tiredly smiled as we rode the el back to their apartment.

Angela told me to shower once I got inside. I scowled at her and asked if I smelled. Angela plugged her nose and nodded. I knew I was pretty ripe. The tiny shower in my office was good for a hose off but not for a thorough cleaning. I chuckled and inside of the apartment, I snuck into the shower and scoured my exhausted, tired body. Thankfully, I had some extra scrubs in my messenger bag along with some extra boxer briefs. Since I last was at their apartment, I noticed that Bella had bought some of my body wash and some of my shampoo. I used the body wash but decided to wash my hair with Bella's strawberry shampoo. Once I was clean and in fresh scrubs, I walked into Bella's bedroom. The lights were dimmed and I could hear Bella breathing. It sounded ragged.

Crouching in front of her, I brushed her hair from her face and saw that her skin was very flushed. I felt her forehead and she felt like she had a pretty high fever. "Sweet girl," I whispered as I kissed her forehead. I sat up and went into the living room, searching for Angela. I eventually found her in the kitchen, stuffing her face with some leftovers. "Do you have a thermometer?"

"Sure," she said with a mouthful of lasagna. She splattered it all over her counter. Wiping her face, she darted past me and into her room. A few moments later she came out with a thermometer and a new shirt. "Sorry. Today was crazy in the ER. I needed some food or else I was going to gnaw off my own arm or something."

"I'm with you, Ang," I snorted.

"I'll fix you a plate. How's Bella?"

"Asleep. And running a fever," I answered. "I think she fell victim to the flu." Angela frowned and handed me the thermometer. I walked back to Bella's room. I was grateful that the thermometer that Angela gave me was an ear one. They aren't as reliable as other types, but it can register a fever. I tucked some of Bella's hair behind her ear and stuck it inside. A few seconds later, it beeped. Her fever was pretty high: 102.3. "Shit."

Bella's eyes fluttered. Blearily, she looked up at me. "I'm sick, Edward. I don't want to infect you," she croaked.

"What's wrong, sweet girl?" I asked as I kneeled next to her spot in the bed. "And I'm not leaving. Well, I may leave to get you a prescription, but I'm not leaving you like this. So, tell me your symptoms."

"Achy. Nauseous. Tired. Dizzy," she rattled off.

"Have you eaten anything?" I asked. She shook her head and burrowed deeper into her bed. "You need to keep your strength up. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Midnight shift," she croaked. "If I can keep something down."

"Do you want some anti-nausea medicine? I can prescribe something for you," I whispered as I caressed her warm cheeks.

"No," she whimpered. "I've gotten through the worst of it."

"When?" I asked. Bella worked yesterday. She wasn't her usual chipper self and was always running off.

"Towards the end of my shift yesterday until this morning," she answered. "I haven't thrown up in nearly four hours."

"But when was the last time you had anything to eat? To drink?" I chided. "Bella, your electrolytes are probably low. You need those nutrients. I'm going to pick up some bland food for you and Gatorade. I'm also going to get a prescription for Reglan for you, sweet girl."

"You just got off a marathon of three days," she pouted. "Stay with me."

"I'll be an hour at most. You sleep and I'll be back," I soothed as I kissed her forehead.

"Take my keys. They're on the desk," Bella said weakly. I picked up a purple lanyard and slipped it in my jacket pocket. Bella was snoring quietly and shivering in her bed. In her closet, I knew she had an extra blanket because my mom had insisted that I get it for her. Or rather, my mom got for my girlfriend but I brought over since my mom was pushy like that. I threw it over Bella's shivering form and darted out of the apartment. Not wanting to deal with public transit, I hailed a cab and had him drive me to the grocery store that I knew that Bella frequented and had her prescriptions located. _What? My girlfriend told me she was on the pill and this was her pharmacy. _I called in her prescription as we drove. They assured me that the Reglan would be ready by the time I arrived. I know it's _slightly_ unethical to call in a prescription for one's girlfriend but it's not like we're married. _When that happens, just ask Dad. _

What the hell was that? Marriage?

I just ended one and now I'm thinking about another one?

I shook my head and paid the driver. I picked up some stomach flu necessities: Gatorade, crackers, plain white toast, chicken stock and rice. As I was walking to the pharmacy, I noticed some obnoxiously adorable pink bunny slippers. I wanted to see my girl smile. I found her shoe size and plucked a pair from the rack. At the pharmacy, I paid for Bella's prescription. I picked up some ibuprofen and her own thermometer before heading to the checkout. With my bags of goodies, I hailed another cab and rode back to the apartment. Using the key that Bella had offered me, I let myself into the building and into her apartment. In the kitchen, Angela left me a note on the fridge.

_Your lasagna is in the microwave. Cook it for two minutes. Thank you for taking care of Bella. She's too stubborn to even think about asking for help but I know why…I'll see you later, Dr. C.! _

Yeah, she was stubborn about being sick because of her douchetastic dad. No one ever took care of her. Damn it. I was going to.

I cooked the lasagna and readied Bella's meds and food. Once I was done, I washed the plate and carried a bottle of Gatorade, some warmed broth and crackers into Bella's room. I couldn't even find her under the mounds of pillows and blankets. I hated to wake her but she needed something to eat. I put her dinner onto the nightstand and uncovered the lump that was my girlfriend. "Sweet girl," I cooed. "I have meds for you. But, you need to eat."

"I don't want to puke. No food," she grumbled.

"Don't make me go back to the hospital and get an IV bag and a feeding tube," I teased. "You're probably very dehydrated and you need to eat. Please, sweet girl?"

"Get the garbage can," she said flatly as she sat up. She was deathly pale and her eyes were sunken into her head. Her normally vibrant and curly brown hair was flat and thrown into a very sloppy, greasy ponytail.

"You're so not going into work tomorrow," I said firmly. "Bella, I care for you a great deal and I mean this in the nicest way possible but you look like death warmed over."

"You know, you can just leave!" she spat. "I don't need this shit." She heaved herself out of her bed and walked to the doorway. However, she was unsteady on her feet and stumbled. I darted over to her and caught her before she became personally acquainted to the floor. I lowered us both and gathered her into my arms. She struggled weakly before collapsing against my chest. She was sweating and shivering at the same time. "I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I'm a bitch when I'm sick. It's because I so rarely get ill, that when I do, it's BAD."

"It's okay, Bella," I said as I kissed her temple. "I wasn't very nice and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but you don't look good. You're so pale and clammy, baby."

"I feel like ass," she whimpered. "I'm so afraid to eat because I hate puking. I could never be bulimic." I stiffened at that comment since I knew my sister had a bout where she puked every meal up. "Shit, I'm just shooting myself in the foot. That was insensitive."

"It's okay," I said as I held her close. I could even feel that Bella lost some weight. Her waist was normally pretty 'squishy' but it wasn't as such. "How about this? Why don't you try to eat some broth and crackers? If you can't keep it down, then I'll give you the Reglan."

"Pill or shot?"

"I got both," I answered. "But, I'd have to shoot it in your ass." I smirked, slightly excited that I could see Bella's butt. "But, you wouldn't risk throwing up the pill. It'll make you pretty sleepy, though."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong," I said as I helped her up. I could have picked her up but not today. I was dragging and I didn't want to drop her. I tucked her back into her bed and sat down next to her. She picked at her broth and nibbled on her crackers. However, she got maybe two bites in before she tossed the bowl onto the nightstand and running to the bathroom. _Shit. _She fell to her knees and proceeded to hurl what she had eaten into the toilet, just barely making it. I sat behind her as gently rubbed her back as she violently threw up. "I'm sorry that you're feeling horrible, Bella."

"Make it stop," she wailed.

"Do you think you can shower? Getting the feeling of puke off your body might help. Then put on some warm, comfy pajamas," I said. "I'll take care of you, sweet girl."

"What about the meds?" she asked as she flushed the toilet, sitting on the closed lid.

"After you shower," I said. She sighed and nodded. I turned on the shower and left her to take care of herself. I would have liked to help her in there, but we were not ready for that. Not yet. Well, I was but Bella was not. I grabbed some warm pajamas and a hoodie from her closet. I also swiped a pair of panties from her dresser before placing it on the counter of the bathroom. While she showered. I put the food into the kitchen and stripped her bed. I put on a set of fresh sheets, knowing that clean sheets would make me feel better. I also readied the Reglan shot. Now, I would have preferred her being in the hospital with an IV bag so I could rehydrate her but this will have to do. Thank goodness, I'm off until the day my sister is coming into the hospital. And so will Bella. She's not going in tomorrow night. Not until she's able to keep REAL food down.

Bella came back into the bedroom and promptly burst into tears. _Crap! What did I do?_ "What's wrong, Bella?" I asked, nervously wringing my hands. Unable to talk, she pointed to the bed and more tears fell onto her cheeks. I got up and wrapped her in my arms. She felt much, much warmer. I felt her face as I brushed her wet hair back. Definitely warmer. "Sweet girl, shhhh…it's okay, baby." Her arms hugged my waist but she was so weak that I barely registered the pressure. "Come on, let me give you your medicine. We'll try getting you to eat in a few hours, okay?" She nodded and pulled away. She lowered her waist of her pajama bottoms and the very top of her ass was displayed for me. Using an alcohol wipe, I sterilized the injection site. I removed the lid of the syringe and plunged it into the creamy skin of her butt. Bella hissed and shot me a look. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Where are your gloves?" she teased.

"Oh, please. Our tongues have tangled. Besides, I'm confident in my injection giving skills to not clip myself," I said as I put the lid back on the syringe."In bed, Miss Swan." I took her hand and led her to the bed. She was already feeling the effects of the anti-nausea medication that I gave her. Her eyes were at half-mast.

"I'm sorry that you had to come home from work to take care of me," she mumbled sleepily. "You were on for three days…you should be sleeping."

"Bella, I'm right where I want to be. Let me take care of you," I said as I crawled in bed next to her, slipping off my sneakers. However, she was already snoozing. Her quiet snores filled the room and I chuckled. I pulled her to my body and laid her head on my chest, right above my heart. "I'll always take care of you, Bella." She sighed and snuggled closer to me. My own eyes drooped and I fell asleep rather quickly, holding my sick girl.

The rest of the night was spent sleeping and trying to get Bella to eat. However, she was so fearful of throwing up that she wouldn't eat more than a few bites of a cracker or a sip or two of broth. The next morning, Bella was as weak as a kitten but determined to be able to work the midnight shift. I knew it wasn't going to happen. This strain of the flu was brutal and kicked many people on their asses. As much as I hated doing it, I already spoke with Angela and she agreed to cover Bella's shift. That's if I can convince my girl that it's in her best interest to stay home.

It was nearly seven in the evening and Bella was trying to shower. However, she had not really eaten and was still very dizzy, running a low-grade fever and was exhausted. "I don't know how I'm going to make it through my shift," she grumbled as she dragged her feet.

"Simple. Don't go in," I said as I leaned against her headboard. Bella shot me a look. "Bella, you haven't eaten anything in how many days?"

"I don't know. Two?" she answered.

"You're running a fever and you are seriously too weak," I rationalized. "Could you run a code without passing out?"

"Um, I could run the code but would collapse afterward," she said as she ran her hand through her long brown hair.

"Bella, you need to rest. Just one more night. You'll be fine tomorrow," I said.

"Edward, I need my paycheck. My savings is dwindling," she frowned. "I'm not paying for my dad's bills, now. But I've got my own. I'd like to get a laptop or something and I can't do that if I don't have money. That clothing spree really killed my bank account."

"Bella, I'm going to tell it to you straight. If you go in, you'd be a danger to your patients. What if you're so tired and you give the wrong medication to the wrong patient," I said. "For certain you'd get time off…you'd be suspended. Without pay. Please, sweet girl. Angela already offered to take your shift."

Bella pursed her lips and glowered at me. "When did you ask her?"

"At lunch," I smiled crookedly. _Panty dropper smile, don't fail me now. _Bella huffed and crossed her arms over her very voluptuous breasts. She sat down at her desk and continued to scowl at me. "Bella, please? Do you want to know why I worked for three days straight? Because of this very reason. Sick doctors. This flu is awful and it lingers. Ang would probably be fine with switching a few shifts with you if you need the money. But you cannot go in tonight."

"Let me talk to Ang," Bella said tersely. She got up and shakily left her room. I listened and Angela reiterated what I just told Bella, saying that she was in no state to work. If her fever broke, she could go in on Tuesday, her next scheduled day for work. Begrudgingly, Bella acquiesced and came back into bedroom. She sat down at the her desk and leaned on her arms.

"You're mad at me," I frowned.

"Sort of," she answered. "I get why you talked to her. I'm exhausted and I still feel like total ass, but I'd rather be the one to make the decision. Not you. Not Angela."

"Bella, I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds, but I don't want you to get even sicker or throw up on a patient or something," I chuckled. Bella looked up at me and scowled. "What? Newton did it and the patient then threw up on him. Waaaaay too much vomit in a tiny room."

Bella turned slightly green and she darted out of the bedroom. Based off the sounds I heard, she was puking up her meager dinner. Shortly after the puking stopped, I heard some water going and teeth brushing. Bella came back into the bedroom, still looking a little worse for wear. "Don't mention vomit for the foreseeable future, Edward," she whimpered. "How come you're not sick? I mean, you slept with me last night and were surrounded by the funk for the past three days!"

"I've got the constitution of an ox," I said as I pounded my chest. Bella rolled her eyes and picked up the newspaper sitting on her desk. "What are you looking at?"

"Laptops," she said. "I would like to get one but I don't know if I could feasibly afford it. If there's a good deal at one of the stores, I'll get it, but it's highly unlikely that they'll have a laptop for free."

"Probably not," I snorted. "Come here, sweet girl. You need to rest and probably should get another dose of Reglan."

"So, I can sleep and drool on your chest again?" she deadpanned.

"No. So I can see your left ass cheek," I winked.

"Jerk," she laughed as she tossed the papers into the garbage. "I don't want another shot. And if you want to see my ass, you can just ask."

"Okay. Can I see your ass?" I quipped.

"No, Edward," she giggled as she curled up against my chest.

"Come on!" I whined like a five year old brat. "I asked."

"I said you can ask but I never said that I'd let you see my ass," she bellowed. Then she grabbed her stomach. "Ouch, don't laugh to hard. Doesn't feel pleasant on my poor abdominal muscles."

"Go drool on your own pillow," I pouted. "You teased me about seeing your ass and then no follow-through."

"Edward, I just spent the better part of three days puking. I do not feel desirable at the moment," she explained. "I've been a clammy, sweaty mess. Plus, you can land helicopters on it, my ass is so big."

"Bella, stop," I growled. "Don't put yourself down. I like that you have an ass. Not a non-existent, flat as a pancake ass. It gives me more to grab." Bella got very quiet, rolling to face away from me. "Sweet girl, what is it?" She shook her head and clutched her beluga whale to her chest. "Did I fuck up? I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend you, Bella. You're so beautiful to me. Even though you're sick." She sniffled and curled up into a tight ball. "Baby?"

"I'm fine," she cried. "Just emotional. Turning into pathetic, sobbing girl."

"You're not pathetic. But, I don't understand why you're crying," I said as I rolled her to look at me.

"A combination of a couple things. Number one, just feeling like crap because of the flu," she answered. "Number two, I'm emotional because I'm PMSing. Number three, major insecure moment. Why you would want to see my jiggly butt is beyond me?" I growled and narrowed my eyes. "Did you just growl?"

"I did because you're really not learning. Do. Not. Put. Yourself. Down," I said as I kissed her forehead and moved down to her lips. "You are gorgeous and perfect for me. What do I have to do to make you see that?"

"I'm trying. I really am. But this illness kicked my ass," she sighed. "When I feel like crap because I'm sick, it transfers to my self-esteem."

"I understand. I feel the same way, sweet girl. It's rare when I get sick but when I do, steer clear. I'm wimpy, whiny and just downright unpleasant to be around," I snickered. "You just slept."

"And puked."

"And puked," I said sympathetically. "And based off your eyes, you need more sleep."

"Don't you have to go home?" she mumbled tiredly. I knew she was giving me shit due to the half smirk on her face.

"I'd rather be with you. Especially since you're still feeling like crap," I explained, wrapping my arms around her. "I'll have to get up early since I have to work tomorrow morning, but as long as you're okay with me staying…" Bella was snoring quietly, clutching my waist as tightly as she could. "I'll take that as okay." I kissed her forehead and turned off the lights. I set my alarm for my cell phone and quickly joined her in slumber.

xx APFL xx

I hated to leave Bella in the morning but I had to go back to my brownstone. I needed to get some fresh clothes and at least start a load of laundry. I left Bella a note on her bed and tucked her whale into her arms. She pouted when I kissed her forehead, almost like she was asking for a kiss on the lips. I gladly gave it to her and left her apartment. I drove back to my place, showered and changed. Not wanting to deal with the contacts, I put on my glasses and headed to the hospital.

At work, it appeared that the worst of the flu had gone past us. Most everyone was back from their illnesses. Including Newton. That asshole was getting on my last nerve. Since it was slow, I was doing some inventory in the trauma rooms and stocking necessities. Newton came in and was giving me shit.

"You know, you don't have to do that, Edward," he snorted.

"In case you haven't noticed, Dr. Newton," I began, using his title, reminding him to do the same with me, "We're down a handful of nurses. They normally do this but since we are short so many people, I'd figure I'd help. You'll get more respect from the nursing staff that way."

"That fat ass, Swine, does this job just fine," he said as he picked up what he was looking for. "She can't do anything right on the floor because she's too fat."

"Dr. Newton! Do you want to be written up for harassment?" I snarled. "Bella is an amazing nurse and has more bedside manner in her pinky finger than you do in your whole body."

"Whatever, _Edward,_" Newton growled. "She's a fucking lard ass, lazy bitch that couldn't even come in for her shift last night. She was probably too busy eating bon bons to come to work."

"That's it! You're getting a letter in your file. One more outburst and you will be escorted off the campus until I can meet with Dr. Sanchez regarding your unprofessional behavior," I snapped. "Meet me at my office in an hour to sign your letter. If you're not there without notification, then you will be suspended. Do I make myself clear?"

"You're fucking her. You're fucking Nurse Swine," he seethed.

"You're done, Dr. Newton. Go to your locker and pack up your belongings. Dr. Sanchez or myself will contact you regarding your behavior after we've discussed this," I said coldly, narrowing my eyes. "Hand me the chart and I'll take over your patient's care." Newton flung the chart on the ground and stomped out of the trauma room like a petulant child. He nearly ran over Lauren who had a complete 180 turn around as he left the trauma room. She came inside and her eyes were wide.

"Dr. Cullen, your father needs to speak with you. He's on line two," she said.

"Thank you, Lauren. Can you pick up that chart and see to the patient's needs? I'll be there in a few moments," I explained. She nodded and left after she picked up the chart. I walked to the phone and picked it up. "Yes, dad?"

"Edward," he croaked.

"Not you, too," I groaned. "Jesus, this flu is killing everyone."

"It is. Listen, I know that you are swamped down there…"

"Not swamped, Dad. It's slow for some strange reason," I replied.

"Anyhow, I've got several emergent cases that I know you can handle. You're a board certified trauma surgeon," Carlisle chuckled, then coughed violently. "I need to go home."

"I have to pass off my cases to other doctors and then write up Newton for being a colossal ass. I'll be up in an hour or so?" I said. "What am I getting?" My dad rattled off three surgeries. Two of which I'd be the head surgeon. The third, I was assisting. I asked him why his staff couldn't do it and he mentioned that they were also dealing with illness. The only staff that was available were residents and two interns. They couldn't perform surgery without an attending. All elective surgery was cancelled and I apparently was handling the emergent cases until my dad got better. It also meant that I got to spend the night in my office. Again.

Damn. It.

I hung up the phone with my dad and checked on Newton's patient. It was a pretty simple suturing situation in the forearm. I gave the patient after-care instructions and discharged them. The rest of my patients were distributed to Dr. Crowley, Dr. Denali and Dr. Marcus, a female pediatrician looking to get into pediatric emergency medicine. Once my patients were divvied up, I went to my office and wrote up Dr. Newton for his unprofessional comments about Bella and myself. I sent it off to Dr. Sanchez who was on tomorrow. I was not going to mention it to Bella until it was necessary.

I rode up to the surgical floor and sent Bella a text. As much as I hated it, I needed her to mind my house. I hadn't really been there in nearly five days except my shower this morning. I sent her a text since I didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping. Apparently she wasn't. She called me back.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked, sounding much more alert than yesterday.

"Before I ask favors, how are you feeling?"

"I'm better. I was able to eat some toast and an entire bottle of Gatorade. That is some nasty-ass shit," she grumbled. "Now, what do you want, Edward?"

"Can you go to my house?" I asked, biting my lip. "I started a load of laundry and I probably won't be able to come home tonight. I'm covering my dad's shift up on the surgical floor."

"You're a surgeon?"

"Trauma surgeon. I can perform emergency cases, like appendectomies, exploratory laporatomies, and a few others. Up on the surgical floor, they have a skeleton crew of a few residents. They need an attending to perform surgeries. That would be me," I chuckled.

"Okay, I'll go to your place. What do you need to me to do? And how am I going to get in?"

"To get in, just use the garage. The code to open the door is 1979, the year of my birth," I cringed. "I leave the entrance from the garage open. But, in the bowl on my kitchen counter, there's a spare set of keys to my house. It's on a red Space Needle keychain. Take those with you. I've been meaning to give you a set of my house keys for awhile." My face flamed when I said that. I would have rather presented them to her in some lavish set up but that obviously is out the window.

"You want me to have keys to your place? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, sweet girl," I said as I slipped into the surgeons lounge. It was empty, thankfully. "I want to share everything with you, Bella. My home, my family, and most importantly, my heart." I heard quiet tears on the line. "Don't cry, Bella. I didn't mean…"

"Happy tears. And I'm still an emotional wreck from Aunt Flo," she laughed. "Okay, I'll go to your place and take care of the laundry. If I'm feeling up to it, perhaps I'll make you some dinner and bring it to the hospital. But don't count on it. I'm still pretty blech."

"Thank you, Bella. I appreciate it so much," I said. My heart swelled at her generosity and kindness. Not to mention that she was insanely beautiful and _mine._ We spoke for a few more minutes before she hung up and I checked in with my dad. He looked like total shit. As soon as he briefed me on the patients, I shoved him out the door after I called Dr. Denali to give him a prescription for some anti-nausea medication.

After the three surgeries, it was nearly ten at night. I showered quickly and headed down to my office, checking on the ER. Ben was at the circulation desk. I told him that I was 'unofficially' on duty on the surgical floor. All surgical consults were to go through me. I told him the resident that was assigned to the ER and I told Ben to page me as well. He smiled and made the note on the board. I headed back to my office and crashed on my couch. But I didn't get much. Around one, a car accident rolled in and there three passengers. Two of which were surgical patients. I sent up the more stable of the patients to the ICU and grabbed the surgical resident to perform the needed abdominal surgery for the first patient. He would be performing it and I'd assist.

After those two surgeries, I dragged my exhausted body back to my office around four in the morning when the assistant chief of surgery, Dr. Benton, came in from his vacation. He saw my drawn, tired eyes and said that I was done. I thanked him and left the floor. My lumpy leather sofa in my office never felt more comfortable.

"Edward!" I heard. "Wake up!"

"Go away, Mom," I mumbled before rolling to face the back of my couch.

"Eddie, it's not Mom."

I cracked open an eye and standing above me was a very smug Rosalie. "What are you doing here?"

"Remember? I had my appointment with the therapist here today. We're going out to lunch," she said, biting her lip.

"What time is it?"

"One in the afternoon," she replied.

"Fuck! I slept through the morning of my shift," I growled as I shot up from the couch.

"Dr. Sanchez is covering your shift," Rose said. "He heard about your night on the surgical floor and he came in. Daddy called in a favor." She was wringing her hands and shuffling her feet. Obviously, nervous about my outburst.

"Rosie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," I said as I pulled her into my arms. "Last night was fucking hell and I crashed on the couch. I must have slept through my alarm." Rose melted against me and she buried her nose against my scrub top.

I heard a quiet knock at my door and I looked up. Bella poked her head inside and her eyes widened at me holding Rose. "Um, I'm sorry. I was…um…never mind," she said as her voice cracked. She spun around, slamming the door shut.

Rose pulled away and she stared at the door. "Who was that?"

"My very insecure and skittish girlfriend," I said as I looked at Rose. "Stay here, okay?" Rose nodded and I darted out of the office and down to the circulation desk, frantically searching for Bella. Angela was chatting with Alice. "Have you seen Bella?" I asked.

"She left in a hurry, saying that she felt like shit. Not fully a hundred percent," Alice answered. "She threw up in the bathroom and then left."

"She wanted me to give you this," Angela said as she handed me my keys. "Is everything okay?"

"Fuck, no. Bella came into my office and I was hugging my sister," I growled. "She must have gotten the wrong idea and obviously left."

"Dr. Cullen," Eleazar said with a wide grin. "Back from the dead, I see?"

"Yes," I said curtly. "Thank you for coming in for me. I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize. I heard about the drama upstairs on the surgical floor. However, since you're here, can we meet about your suspension of Dr. Newton?"

_Ugh, now? I've got my sister in my office and my girlfriend who thinks I'm boinking said sister. _"Sure. Let me just talk to Rose, my younger sister, and tell her that I need reschedule lunch."

"Of course, Edward," he said as he nodded. "I'll be in my office." He turned and left.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I spat. "Why now?"

"Deep breaths, Edward," Alice soothed. "Bella will understand."

"No, she won't. She doesn't trust many and I've finally made headway and now, this!" I whipped out my cell phone and sent her a text. _Bella, it's not what you think! The blonde is my sister! – Edward_

_*This number is no longer in service*_

I growled and pinched my nose. She blocked me. Or she got a new phone…_In ten minutes? Fifteen minutes?_ "I don't know what to do."

"Come home with me, Edward," Angela offered. "She'll have to listen to you if you corner her in the apartment."

"That's my best bet," I said wearily. "When do you get off?"

"Four," she replied. "She'll understand. She has to."

"I hope so," I said dejectedly. I jogged back to my office and found Rose looking at the medical books in my bookcase. "I've got to reschedule, Rosie."

"I'm sorry about what happened with Bella," she frowned. "Is everything alright with her?"

"No. She left, claiming she was still 'sick' and when I tried to text her, she blocked my calls," I pouted. "I was getting ready to go after her when Dr. Sanchez stopped me to discuss a disciplinary issue that arose yesterday. I had to suspend a doctor per the new harassment policy."

"Okay," she said. "Can I borrow this book, Edward?" She plucked one of the texts on mental illness from the book shelf. I nodded. "Thanks. I'm thinking that I'm going to change my focus on what I want to do. Once I get better, I want to become a shrink. You know?"

"I think that's great, Rosie," I said. "I'll help you in any way I can." She smiled crookedly and turned to leave. "How are you getting home?"

"Cab. I need to get over my fears," she said. "Royce is back behind bars and I've got my pepper spray."

"Text me as soon as you get home, Rose," I said sternly. She nodded and kissed my cheek, leaving my office. I went in and brushed my teeth. Dousing my hands with water, I ran my fingers through my hair and I left my office, picking up the file on I had on Newton before heading to Eleazar's office. His door was open and Eleazar was seated behind his desk. "You ready to talk about Dr. Newton?"

"Yes," Eleazar said with a tight smile. "I read your suspension papers and what he said was brutally harsh toward Nurse Swan and toward you. But, I have to ask, not that it matters to me, but are you and Nurse Swan in a relationship?"

"We are. Or at least, I hope we are," I frowned. "We had a disagreement earlier and I was getting ready to go when you stopped me to discuss Newton."

"Will this relationship cause any issues in your ability to do your job?" Eleazar asked, arching a brow.

"No, sir. Bella and I make a great team," I answered confidently. _That is if she listens to me._ "However, our relationship is not at stake here. It's the biting words that Newton said about Bella and the insinuations he made regarding our relationship. I would never use my power to further her career or to protect her."

"I know that but Newton may perceive it as favoritism," Eleazar sighed. "Now, this is not the first time that I've heard about Newton's dislike for Bella. His rude comments are unprofessional and unfounded. Bella performs her job admirably and I agree with your decision to suspend him. How long?"

"A week?" I suggested.

"Seems fair. In addition to that, he'll have to attend an ethics class on how to treat his coworkers professionally. Lauren took the class and her turn around is profound," Eleazar said.

"We may want to encourage all of the staff in the ER to take the class," I said. "Lauren, Jessica and Dr. Newton are not the only ones who act unprofessionally toward their coworkers."

"That's wise. Nurse Swan's list of tormentors is quite extensive," Eleazar said sadly. "I only wished that she would have come to me sooner."

"She was afraid, Eleazar. She still is. Bella hasn't had the easiest life and she has no self-esteem," I said, rubbing the keys in my pocket. "Please don't let on that I told you. I don't want to betray her confidence but she's so sad, lonely and unloved. The teasing here is the easiest part of her life."

"I never knew," Eleazar whispered. He looked at me and his brown eyes stared at me. "You love her, don't you?"

The empty pit in my stomach that I 'betrayed her' dropped. My eyes filled with tears and I nodded. "Very much, Eleazar. My brother teased me that it's my 'superhero' complex kicking in but it's not. I love her and I want to show her what it's like to receive that love."

"Well, I won't keep you from your girl," Eleazar chuckled. "I just need your signature on this form and I'll have this delivered to Dr. Newton's place of residence. He'll be off until next Tuesday and he'll have to complete the ethics class by June 1st or be suspended until he completes the class." I nodded and signed the paperwork. Eleazar winked at me and I darted out of his office. I threw on my coat and ran past the circulation desk.

"Edward! Here!" Angela called as she tossed me her keys. I caught them easily. "Good luck!"

"Thanks, Ang," I said as smiled on my way out and to the parking garage. I hopped into my car and drove to Bella and Angela's apartment. I parked my car in the visitor spot and headed inside. I rode up to Bella's floor in the elevator and as I was exiting the elevator, that creeper, James was getting on. He scowled at me, bumping my shoulder as he moved past me. _Wow, rude much?_ I walked down the hallway and let myself into the apartment. It was quiet inside. A clear indication that Bella wasn't home yet. I checked in her room just to make sure and it was empty. Her journal was on her nightstand. If she wouldn't listen to me, then I'd at least get a chance to write to her. I grabbed it and a pen, sitting at her desk.

_January 22__nd__, 2013_

_Dearest Bella,_

_I know what you saw was probably very incriminating, but I assure you. Nothing was happening. That woman that I was hugging was my sister. My baby sister, Rosalie. I was supposed to go out for lunch with her today and introduce the two of you to each other. But, after my hellish night up on the surgical floor, I crashed on my couch. I slept until my sister woke up me at one. I snapped at her and she freaked out. I was hugging her to comfort her since I lost my temper. It was completely innocent. I promise you. Please, believe me, Bella!_

_When I saw your face, my heart broke and I wanted nothing more than to follow you and tell you everything. My heart broke even more when Angela handed me my house keys. Bella, I would never say something I don't mean and I want to share everything with you. I want to give everything to you. My heart. My soul. My love…_

_Bella, I know it's quick, but today, I realized that I'm unequivocally in love with you. I love you, Isabella Swan. There it is. Black and white. In writing. I'll even add some hearts around it. _

_3, 3, 3…_

_See? (Yeah, that's lame. But, I tried. An artist, I'm not. I'll stick with doctoring and music.)_

_I love you, Bella. I want to scream it from the rooftops. _

_I understand if you are not ready to say it back to me, but I can't deny how I feel for you anymore. You mean TOO much for me, sweet girl. I also understand why you freaked out when you saw me with Rosalie. But, she's my sister. That would be fucked up if I was thinking about my sister _that_ way. Ew…_

_Besides, the only woman I want think about making love to is you, Bella. I hope that you give me the chance to say this to you but if not, at least I said my piece here. I'm sorry if I inadvertently hurt you. It wasn't my intention, sweet girl. I don't ever want to see you hurt. I want to see you happy. _

_Please forgive me, Bella. _

_I love you,_

_Edward_

I closed the book and put it on the nightstand. With a sigh, I walked into the living room and flipped through some channels before settling on some inane show on the History Channel about a pawn shop. A few hours later, Angela rang up to the apartment and I let her in. Ang frowned when she saw that Bella was still not home. Angela tried Bella's cell phone but it went straight to voicemail. Where was she?

An hour or so later, Bella came into the apartment. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were flushed pink from being out in the cold and she looked so broken. Very much like she first looked when I saw her. Angela gave me a hard look before walking over to Bella, hugging her tightly. "What happened, honey?"

"I trusted him and he broke my heart," she sobbed against Ang.

"Did you talk to him?" Angela asked, looking at me. I hid behind the wall to listen.

"No, but he looked so guilty when I went into his office, Angela," she said.

"Bella, listen to him. Talk to him," Angela cooed as she brushed Bella's hair from her face. "Where were you?"

"My mom's grave," she sniffled. "I needed to talk to someone and well, the person that I usually turn to is the one that hurt me."

"Bella?" I whispered as I moved from my spot. Bella looked at me and her brown eyes looked dead. Then, they flashed with anger.

"Get out," she snarled. "You're no better than Jacob, you asshole!"

"Bella, listen to him," Angela snapped.

"Ang, it's okay," I said, my shoulders slumping. "Just make sure you read your journal, Bella. Please?" Bella looked at me coldly and stomped into Angela's bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"What did you write in her journal?" Angela asked.

"She'll have to read it to find out," I muttered. "Thanks for trying." I reached into my pants pocket and placed my house keys on the side table. "Just in case, you know?" Angela nodded and looked at me sympathetically. I left and walked to my car. I was defeated but hopefully Bella would read what I had to say in the journal entry and realize that she misconstrued the embrace as something else. I'd wait for her. However, right now, I felt empty and hurt that she didn't trust me or even want to talk to me.

I don't remember the drive home but I got there. I went inside and dragged my ass up to the bedroom. My stomach was snarling at me since I had eaten really since the day before. But, I couldn't even fathom stomaching any food. I was too upset. However, on my bed, I noticed all of my clothes were folded and a note from Bella sitting on the nightstand.

_Dear Edward,_

_I would have put things away but I didn't want to snoop around in your dresser. I did hang up the clothes that required hanging and I ironed your khakis. I can't wait to see you tomorrow! _

_Yours,_

_Bella_

I crumpled the note and tears fell onto my cheeks. Why wouldn't she talk to me? Fuck! I mean, I was hugging my sister. Not my ex-wife or a co-worker. I was hugging Rosalie. The girl that needs my love more than Bella. With a roar, I flung the clothes all along the ground and fell onto the carpet, sobbing like a fucking baby. I know I was overtired. I know I was overreacting, too, but I was so god damned frustrated. My cell phone rang and I checked the number. It was Rose.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I was crying.

"Have you kissed and made up?" she asked, laughing nervously.

"No. She threw me out of her apartment," I said as I leaned against my bed.

"Ouch," Rose hissed. "Did you get a chance to talk?"

"Nope. But I did get there before she did. Angela gave me her keys," I explained.

"Who's Angela?"

"Bella's roommate," I said. "Anyhow, I got there and I wrote in her journal. I told her I loved her, Rosie."

"Do you really love her, Edward?" Rose asked somberly. "You can't play with her emotions like that if you're not in love with her."

"I am, Rose," I said as more tears fell down my cheeks. "I'm more upset about this disagreement than I was at the end of my marriage. I'm crying like a fucking baby and I want her. I want her so badly, Rose."

"Eddie," Rose said quietly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin…"

"It wasn't you, Rosie. It's her. Bella is so downtrodden that she doesn't trust anybody. Besides, what she perceived in my office happened to her when she was in college. Her ex-boyfriend took her virginity and never called her. The next time they saw each other, he had a busty, skinny blonde on his arm," I sighed. "She probably saw your frame and hair and immediately thought the worst."

"And you said that you loved her in her journal?"

"I did. Rose, despite her weight and her lack of self-esteem, I fucking need her," I said as I curled on the ground, resting my head on knees. I clamped my eyes shut and bit my lip to stop the sobs that threatened to erupt from my mouth.

"Eddie," Rose sniffled. "She's a fool if she doesn't give you a chance to explain yourself. But, I'm guessing she's reading that journal entry as we speak and she's going to realize what happened and everything will work out."

"I hope so, Rosie," I sighed. "Look, I better clean up my temper tantrum. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay," she said. "I love you, Eddie."

"Love you, too, Rosie. Sorry about bailing on lunch. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"You better," she laughed. Her tinkling laughter was the last I heard before she hung up the phone. While my relationship with my girlfriend was falling to pieces, Rosalie was starting to improve and I could see my baby sister again. Woodenly, I put my clothes away and stripped off my scrubs. I put on a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt before heading down to my piano room. I kept my cell phone next to me in case Bella called. I sat down and began playing through some pretty melancholy music. I don't know how long I sat there, playing my depressing music, but I could have sworn that I heard my door open. I shook my head and began playing a softer, sweeter melody that reminded me of Bella. It had a jazzy undertone, like the music we danced to at the Shedd Aquarium. _Please, be here and listen to me, Bella. Please!_

"That's beautiful," I heard behind me.

"Thank you," I replied not turning but continuing to play. I finished the phrase and turned around, seeing a very upset Bella behind me. I wanted to comfort her but I was still pretty upset myself since she wouldn't listen to me. "I take it you read my journal entry."

Tears spilled over cheeks. "I was a bitch, Edward," she whimpered. Her eyes closed and she let out a shuddering breath. "I should have talked with you but I was blinded by what I saw. It was Jacob all over again…"

"I've told you that I'm not Jacob," I whispered.

"Angela really laid into me after you left. She told me that the blonde was your sister and that I was overreacting and not being fair. I should have listened to you. And she's right," Bella murmured. "Look, I know that you probably hate me but I wanted to apologize for being so horrible to you."

"Bella, I don't hate you," I sighed. "Did you read the journal?"

"No. I saw the journal and started sobbing because it was the journal _you_ gave me. I just knew that I fucked up and I couldn't pick it up," she sniffled. "I fucked up, Edward. I'm a horrible, wretched person and…"

I shot up from the piano bench and walked over to her. I gathered her in my arms. She stiffly fell against my chest, crying quietly. "You're not horrible or wretched. Bella, I understand why you reacted the way you did but it hurt me when you wouldn't even listen to what I had to say. I know a lot of it has to do with the fact that you are still hesitant to trust but have I done anything prior to today that indicated that I'm not trustworthy?"

"No. You've been amazing. An amazing friend, a wonderful and caring boyfriend…God! You're going to break up with me. Is that what you put in the journal? A Dear John letter?" she wailed. "I'm such a fool!"

"Bella, I would not do that to you. I would not break up with via journal entry. That's horrible," I said. I pulled away and led her to the couch in my piano room. She was still crying and looked so fucking broken. I sighed and forced her to look at me. Her eyes were sad and dejected. "I explained who I was holding. It was my sister, Rose. We were supposed to go out for lunch but since I had the night from hell up on the surgical floor, I crashed on my couch. Rose woke me up and I freaked out which caused her to freak out. You came in just as I was hugging her because she started having a slight panic attack. This was the first time she was out without anyone with her since her attack."

"So, the blonde was your sister?" Bella asked, skeptically, quirking her brow.

"Yes," I breathed. "Bella, do you want to know what else I wrote in your journal?"

"Is it good or bad?" she asked.

"Good, sweet girl," I said as I took her face in my hands. "In your journal I said what I wanted to give you. I want to give you my heart, my soul and my love, Bella. I'm so in love with you that it hurts."

"What?"

"Bella, I love you," I whispered reverently. "I'm upset at how you acted but it doesn't change that I love you so much. But, you've got to trust me, baby. I will never, EVER intentionally hurt you. I love you too much to do that."

"You love me? Why?" she asked.

"You're impossible not to love, Bella. You're so smart, giving, compassionate, and beautiful. However, you are stubborn as a mule and you've got a temper. Damn. Remind me to never get on your bad side. Now, I don't expect you to say it back. I had to tell you. I had get you to understand how much I care for you. That I'm in this for the long haul. But, please don't push me away, beautiful."

"You're right that I'm not ready to say it back to you, Edward," she murmured. "I need to get to the point where I do trust you implicitly. Obviously based off my reaction of what happened today, I still have residual trust issues and I'll be bringing that up with Michele. However, I can say that I strongly like you a lot, Edward."

"I can handle that," I smirked. "Now, we survived our first fight and do you know that means?"

"What?"

"Make up cuddling," I smirked.

"Isn't it usually make up sex?"

"Are you ready to have sex with me?" I asked, arching a brow over my glasses.

"No, not yet. And I'm kind of out of commission due to…" she blushed. "I'll shut up now."

"Bella, I'm a doctor. A little blood won't faze me," I smirked. "But, I want our first time to be magical. I want to give you the night that you should have had when you lost your virginity. And it sure as hell won't be make up sex. I want to make love to you. All. Night. Long."

She whimpered and bit her lip.

"So, for now, you'll have deal with some make up cuddles and perhaps some make up making out," I snorted. "And we're going to do it in my bedroom because fuck, I'm exhausted." I stood up and dragged Bella up with me. I bent down and picked her up in a fireman's carry. She squealed and kicked her legs. I carried her to my bedroom and plopped her in my bed. I bent down and kissed her deeply, sweeping my tongue inside of her hot, wet mouth. "Bella?"

"Yes," she said breathily.

"I do love you and don't ever doubt that," I said solemnly. "That will never _ever_ change." She smiled shyly and pulled me down to cover her body with mine. Her lips tentatively brushed along my mouth and she tangled her hands into my hair. We made out until we both were riled up beyond all help. I could have used a cold shower and I know that Bella was turned on as she ground her hips against my arousal. However, I ended our make up make out session. It was still pretty PG, bordering on PG-13. I didn't want to push her too quickly. I did cup her ass and grazed my hands along the sides of her breasts while we made out. But, nothing more than that. Bella went to the bathroom and I stripped out of my sweatpants and t-shirt. I crawled onto the mussed up bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. Soon, she was in my arms and we were cuddling with each other. I was exhausted and it wasn't long before my eyes began drooping. Just as my mind began to slip into unconsciousness, I heard it.

"I love you, too, Edward."

**A/N: I told you there would be some goofy perceptions…Anyhow, it's been resolved though I wanted to smack Bella silly in this chapter. I understand why she reacted the way she did but dayum, listen to Dr. Sexward Tattward. He's beautiful and WISE. And beautiful. Did I mention beautiful? I'll shut up now. Anyhow, I apologize for the long wait for this update. I was out of town the past weekend and I had to work on several other updates, one of which is an OUTTAKE/FUTURETAKE for this story for the Fandom for Leukemia and Lymphoma Society. If you donate some $$, you'll get the compilation. Visit this site to make a donation… (just change the 'dots' to periods and remove the spaces and you're good…) **__**. Also, information regarding this foundation will be on my blog as well. That link is in my profile. Check it out. Finally, we have a lot of fun in my facebook group: Tufano79 Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Come join the fun. The next update will get inside of Bella's head during the misunderstanding and move us to the ball. I'll have a couple of dress options for Bella's gown on my blog…please let me know which dress you like for her. As always, leave me some lovin!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Nine**

**BPOV**

_I'm an idiot. A total idiot. Why would someone as perfect and gorgeous as Edward want me? Why? WHY? _I ran to the bathroom and heaved up my breakfast as I sobbed. I pulled it together slightly and grabbed my coat. I couldn't stay here. Carmen, the nurse manager, said that if I was still feeling off, I could go. We were well covered in the ER. I decided to take her up on that. I put on my coat and slipped my messenger bag over my shoulders. As I was grabbing my gloves, I felt something hard and metal.

Edward's keys.

I closed my hands around them and walked to the circulation desk. "Ang, I'm not feeling well. Carmen said I could go if I felt shitty and well, I'm going to take her up on it," I said shakily. "Can you give this to Dr. Cullen for me?"

"Sure, Bella," Angela said, arching a brow. She held out her hand and I dropped the keys into her palm. "Are you going home?"

"Yeah. I need some more sleep," I said as I tugged on my gloves and left the ER. But, I wasn't going to go home. I needed to talk to someone. But who? Who could I talk to? The one person I wanted to talk to, hurt me in a way that I never imagined. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I blindly walked up to the el platform. I clambered onto the next train, unaware of its location. I just needed to get out of there.

I sat down and pulled out my cell phone. As I did so, I used a trick that a patient taught me to block a phone number without having to pay for it. I found Edward's number, blocking it from my phone. I then turned off my phone, throwing it into my bag.

I rode on the train for an hour before deciding to go to Graceland Cemetery where my mother was buried. A half an hour later, I was walking through the cold air, trying to find my mom's grave. It had been far too long since I last visited her gravesite. Probably more than three years. Definitely before Charlie's injury. I can only imagine how bad it looked.

I stumbled and fell for another hour before I found my mom's grave. It was nestled in the back behind a tree. I fell to my knees and cleaned off the granite to see her headstone. _Renee Higginbotham Swan: Beloved wife and mother. 1956 – 1999_. Next to her date of death was a picture of her, smiling at the camera. I removed my gloves and ran my finger across her face. "Momma," I sniffled. "I miss you so much! My life is miserable. Charlie is a first class asshole who leeches off me and constant belittles me. It was bad before you died but it exploded after you passed. Then, it went nuclear after Charlie got injured, Momma.

"But, I moved out. I'm on my own. Well, with a roommate, but I'm not living with Charlie anymore. My roommate, Angela, is awesome. She's my first real friend, Momma. She's so sweet and kind. Then, there's Edward," I cried. My sobs heaved as I curled up on the ground, rocking back and forth. "I thought he was different. I thought he actually cared about me, but that was a lie. Today I found him hugging a cute little blonde, just like Jacob. Remember, Jacob? Yeah, he broke my heart too.

"Momma, I wish I could just go away. Go to sleep and never wake up. No one would miss me. I'm just a waste of space. If I died, I could at least be with you," I sobbed. "You were the only one who truly loved me. Now, I have no one. No one loves me. No one cares about me." My sobs filled the quiet cemetery until one of the groundskeepers informed me that the gate was closing in fifteen minutes. I nodded and stood up on shaky limbs. I left the cemetery, hailing a cab just outside of the gates. I gave the driver my address and collapsed in the backseat.

Soon, the cabbie pulled up to my apartment complex. I paid him and heaved my exhausted body up to my apartment. However, as the door was closing to the elevator, an arm stopped it. Slimy James slid inside and gave me a leering grin. I smiled tightly and moved closer to the exit, wanting to hightail it out of there once we were on our floor.

"So, Bella," James hissed. "You enjoy living here with Angela?"

"It's great," I answered curtly.

"How well do you know that cute little brunette with the violet eyes?" James asked as he moved closer to me. I could smell the pungent scent of cigarettes and alcohol on his breath. "She's a spunky one."

"That she is but she's unavailable," I replied acidly. James tsked quietly and he tucked some errant hair behind my ear. "Don't touch me, James."

"Why not? You're cute, too," he said, smiling wickedly. "A little rounder than I like, but I bet you're great in the sack."

The door opened and I rushed out of there quickly, fumbling with my keys. I managed to open the door, ignoring the glare of James. Angela was standing just inside the door. She wrapped me in a hug, "What happened, honey?"

_I just got propositioned by the perv next door and had my heart trampled on by my boyfriend. _"I trusted him and he broke my heart," I sobbed, letting the dam break. I clung to my roommate as she rubbed my back.

"Did you talk to him?"

"No, but he looked so guilty when I went into his office, Angela," I sniffled, wiping my face of my tears and snot.

"Bella, listen to him. Talk to him," Angela cooed as she brushed my hair from my face. "Where were you?"

"My mom's grave," I sniffled. "I needed to talk to someone and well; the person that I usually turn to is the one that hurt me."

"Bella?"

I looked up and saw a very disheveled Edward standing in our living room. My heart dropped to my feet. Then, my anger took over. "Get out," I snarled. "You're no better than Jacob, you asshole!"

"Bella, listen to him," Angela snapped.

"Ang, it's okay," Edward said, his shoulders slumping. "Just make sure you read your journal, Bella. Please?" I looked at him coldly and stomped into Angela's bathroom, slamming the door shut. Inside, I fell to the ground and bit back sobs. I could hear Angela and Edward speaking in the living room. It wasn't until I heard the door close that Angela wrenched her bathroom door open.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I love you like a sister but you're a fucking idiot," Angela snapped. "Get up." I heaved my tired body off the ground and Angela grabbed my arm, leading me into the living room. "Sit down and listen to what I have to say. That man spent the afternoon waiting for you here in this apartment. He was so worried, Bella. All he wanted to do was talk to you but you fucking shut him out. What the hell?! You can see it, as plain as day that man loves you more than his own life."

"He doesn't love me. Why would he?" I growled in return. "He's got that gorgeous blonde to cuddle with at night."

"If you actually gave Edward a chance to talk, you would have known that the blonde was his sister," Angela said, crossing her arms over her chest. "She was having a panic attack when you walked in and Edward was trying to calm her down." I blinked and looked at my fingers. "Bella, I know that you are not the most confident woman, but you have to get over this. If you don't, you're going to spend your entire life alone."

"I wished for death today, Ang," I whispered. "It's not the first time."

"You're not going to hurt yourself are you? Do I need call a shrink and get you admitted to the hospital on a psych hold?" Angela asked, arching a brow. I shook my head and continued to stare at my hands. "Bella, what can we do to make you believe in yourself?"

"There's nothing you can do," I whimpered. "It's something that I have to do on my own."

"Bella, I know that you were teased and ridiculed by your dad and by the slut sisters, but you are so much more than them," Angela whispered. "You're an amazing nurse with a giving heart and loving soul. Why do the words of those people mean so much to you when the words that I say or that Edward says mean nothing?"

"Because for a majority of my life, all I heard was that I was worthless, stupid, fat and nothing," I said, glaring at my friend. "When that's all you hear, it's what you believe. Fifteen years of ridicule and teasing will not change overnight with the words of a few friends and…and…Edward."

"Your boyfriend," Angela said. I looked away and frowned. Angela sighed and put something into my lap. "Edward asked me to have you read in your journal." I looked down and saw one of the journals that he gave me for Christmas on my lap with his keys laying on top. "I'm going to shower and call Ben. Read the fucking journal, Bella. It'll only reiterate what I told you, I'm certain." Angela got up and left me in the living room.

Running my fingers over the soft leather of the journal, I opened it up to the page where Edward wrote inside. But I couldn't read it. My eyes were filled with tears. My heart stammered against my chest and I hated the emptiness I felt. I slammed the journal shut and threw into my bag. I flew into my bedroom and clutched my whale, sobbing. I was sobbing for my own life. I was sobbing because I was a fucking moron. I was sobbing because I just knew that Edward hated me now. I truly was going to be alone.

_James is interested…_

Ew, no. He just wants a warm body to bone.

I picked up the keys from my nightstand, rubbing my thumb over the raised metal Space Needle. I went into the bathroom and washed my face. Once my face was cleaned of my tears, I put on my coat and slipped my messenger bag over my shoulders. I left Angela a note on the fridge before leaving the apartment. I skirted past James apartment, wrinkling my nose with distaste as I moved past it. The smell of pot and cigarettes filling the hallway.

I took the el to Edward's brownstone and walked the short distance to his home. As I walked up the stairs to his house, I could hear some melancholy piano music being played. I furrowed my brows and wondered if it was a recording or Edward wallowing at the piano. Regardless, I hurt him and the choice of music indicated that.

I shoved the key he had given Angela into the lock and opened the door. It felt weird coming into the house without calling or even having an invitation. Well, I guess my invitation is the damn key, but still. We're fighting. Edward probably hates me. I'll just give him back his key and leave. I shouldn't be here. A few traitorous tears slipped from my eyes and I closed the door. The music faltered and shifted to something jazzier, but still had a melancholy tone to it. _I'm sorry, Edward. I suck. _I took a few deep breaths and walked toward the music.

In the piano room, Edward was seated at the sleek baby grand piano. His shoulders were rounded and hunched. The music was hauntingly beautiful but I could feel his pain. I listened for a few more minutes before I decided to speak. "That's beautiful," I whispered.

"Thank you," he responded woodenly, not turning around. He kept playing until he reached a good stopping point. He then turned around and stared at me. Tears were falling down my cheeks in rivers as I nervously twisted my hands by my waist. "I take it you read my journal entry?"

_Shit. No. _"I was a bitch, Edward." I clamped my eyes shut, trying to stop my tears from falling. I took a breath, feeling my body quake. "I should have talked with you but I was blinded by what I saw. It was Jacob all over again…" _Only much worse. What I feel for you is nothing compared to what I feel for Jacob. _

"I've told you that I'm not Jacob," Edward said, the hurt in his voice evident.

"Angela really laid into me after you left. She told me that the blonde was your sister and that I was overreacting and not being fair. I should have listened to you. And she's right," I murmured. "Look, I know that you probably hate me but I wanted to apologize for being so horrible to you." _Give him the keys and leave. Move on with your life and become the crazy cat lady. _

Before I could respond, Edward spoke. "Bella, I don't hate you. Did you read the journal?"

"No. I saw the journal and started sobbing because it was the journal _you_ gave me. I just knew that I fucked up and I couldn't pick it up," I sniffled. "I fucked up, Edward. I'm a horrible, wretched person and…"

He got up from the piano bench. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me to his muscular chest. _Don't hold me. I don't deserve it. I'm not worthy. _I tried to wriggle away but he kept his arms around me. "You're not horrible or wretched. Bella, I understand why you reacted the way you did but it hurt me when you wouldn't even listen to what I had to say. I know a lot of it has to do with the fact that you are still hesitant to trust but have I done anything prior to today that indicated that I'm not trustworthy?"

"No. You've been amazing. An amazing friend, a wonderful and caring boyfriend…God! You're going to break up with me. Is that what you put in the journal? A Dear John letter?" I wailed. "I'm such a fool!"

"Bella, I would not do that to you. I would not break up with via journal entry. That's horrible," Edward said sternly. He guided me to a couch in his piano room. I sat down stiffly next to him, avoiding looking into his eyes. I couldn't bear seeing him mad at me. "I explained who I was holding. It was my sister, Rose. We were supposed to go out for lunch but since I had the night from hell up on the surgical floor, I crashed on my couch. Rose woke me up and I freaked out which caused her to freak out. You came in just as I was hugging her because she started having a slight panic attack. This was the first time she was out without anyone with her since her attack."

"So, the blonde was your sister?" I asked, skeptically, quirking my brow. Even though he'd been honest with me before, I did still not fully believe him. I should give him the benefit of the doubt, but my past has not been all that stellar with trusting people.

"Yes," he breathed. "Bella, do you want to know what else I wrote in your journal?"

"Is it good or bad?" I asked, nibbling on my lip. His eyes darkened slightly as he stared at my mouth.

"Good, sweet girl," he said as he took my face in his hands. "In your journal I said what I wanted to give you. I want to give you my heart, my soul and my love, Bella. I'm so in love with you that it hurts."

"What?"

"Bella, I love you," Edward whispered reverently. "I'm upset at how you acted but it doesn't change that I love you so much. But, you've got to trust me, baby. I will never, EVER intentionally hurt you. I love you too much to do that."

"You love me? Why?" I asked, the tears starting to fill in my eyes again. _Jesus, enough with the fucking crying!_

"You're impossible not to love, Bella. You're so smart, giving, compassionate, and beautiful. However, you are stubborn as a mule and you've got a temper. Damn. Remind me to never get on your bad side. Now, I don't expect you to say it back. I had to tell you. I had to get you to understand how much I care for you. That I'm in this for the long haul. But, please don't push me away, beautiful."

"You're right that I'm not ready to say it back to you, Edward," I murmured. _I'm terrified that when I do, you're going to throw it back at me and laugh in my face. Or screw me over, like Jacob did. _

_FUCK! He's not fucking JACOB!_

"I need to get to the point where I do trust you implicitly. Obviously based off my reaction of what happened today, I still have residual trust issues and I'll be bringing that up with Michele. However, I can say that I strongly like you a lot, Edward."

"I can handle that," he smirked. "Now, we survived our first fight and do you know that means?"

"What?"

"Make up cuddling," he smiled, cupping my face with his warm hands.

"Isn't it usually make up sex?"

"Are you ready to have sex with me?" Edward asked, arching a brow over his sexy glasses.

"No, not yet. And I'm kind of out of commission due to…" I blushed. "I'll shut up now." _Fucking period. Fucking stomach flu that forced me to get my fucking period. God damn it!_

"Bella, I'm a doctor. A little blood won't faze me," he chuckled. _Wait a minute…hold up a second. What? _"But, I want our first time to be magical. I want to give you the night that you should have had when you lost your virginity. And it sure as hell won't be make up sex. I want to make love to you. All. Night. Long."

_Yep. My ovaries exploded. _

_Wait, that's cramps. Shit._

"So, for now, you'll have deal with some make up cuddles and perhaps some make up making out," he snorted. "And we're going to do it in my bedroom because fuck, I'm exhausted." Edward stood up and dragged me up with him. With a maniacal laugh, he heaved me over his shoulder. I squealed as I wigged on his shoulder. He gently put me down on the center of his king-sized slice of heaven. Also known as his bed. "Bella?"

"Yes," I said breathily.

"I do love you and don't ever doubt that," Edward said solemnly. "That will never _ever_ change." I searched his eyes for any impropriety and dishonesty but saw none. I cupped his neck and pulled him down to reach my lips to his. We made out for who knows how long but it was amazing. It was, by far, the hottest make out session in my meager history of make out sessions.

When Edward's eyes began to stay closed longer, I got up and went to the bathroom to change. I washed my face and brushed my teeth after I put on my pajamas. Finishing up in the bathroom, I walked back to the bedroom to find Edward underneath the blankets. He was shirtless and I had pinch myself at seeing his naked torso. I always had to do that. And that tattoo…damn. But, Edward was more than a pretty face and hot body. They were cherries on the sundae that was Dr. Edward Cullen. He was patient, kind, gentle, smart, funny and loving.

_Holy fuck! He loves me! _

I crawled into the bed and nestled next to him. Edward's arm was getting heavier on my waist. I turned to look at him. He looked so peaceful and content. How could I not love him? He's everything I'd ever dreamed of. He's my knight in a white lab coat. "I love you, too, Edward," I whispered as I ran my fingers through his bronze hair. He smiled crookedly and held me closer to his body. His nose buried against my neck, kissing just behind my ear before he totally crashed.

xx APFL xx

The next week or so, Edward and I spent it talking. When we weren't at work, we were constantly talking about what happened with his sister and how to get me to trust him. We were at an impasse, really. Even though I said that I trusted Edward, I still had this nagging feeling in the back of my head that Edward was going to hurt me. Even though he had poured his heart into his journal entry, I was so hesitant to trust him. To trust anyone for that matter. I didn't know how to get over it.

So, I brought it up with Michele, my therapist. I hadn't seen her since 'Sister-gate' and I needed her guidance. I needed her professional opinion on how to learn to trust.

I was seated on the couch in her office, toying with my scrubs. "Michele, I don't know how to trust people," I muttered when she sat down.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Not really. I mean, I respect you as a professional, but I don't really trust you."

"Why?" she pressed.

"In the back of my head, I'm thinking that you're secretly laughing at how pitiful I am. And that you're talking to your colleagues about this loser who can't find her self esteem," I said bitterly.

"Bella, I'm bound by my ethical code to not discuss your case with anyone. What happens behind that door is between you and me," she said. "In regards to your self esteem comment, you've been kicked down for so long that it's going to take time for you to recognize your self-worth. I'm here as your therapist but I'm also your friend, cheerleader and confidante. I would never, _EVER_ abuse your trust or share what is discussed here in the strictest of confidence. Now, what happened that you mentioned the trust issue?"

I bit my lip before I told her what happened between Edward and me. She listened quietly and jotted down a few notes on her notepad. Once I was done, I sat back and scowled at my hands. I was a fool with the whole situation with Edward and his sister.

"Okay, first off, you weren't wrong in having a reaction to seeing Edward hugging another girl. With your history, I understand why you were upset," Michele began. "Did you overreact? Yes. You should have listened to him in the first place and all of the aggravation would have been avoided. Why didn't you listen to him? Why did you run?"

"I didn't want to be hurt anymore," I answered. "I felt so betrayed by him that if I just left, it would be easier. You know?"

"Where did you go?"

"The cemetery where my mom was buried," I answered. "I talked to her since she was the only person that loved me unconditionally. I hadn't felt that type of love since she died and I so desperately wanted it. Even if it was to talk her in the ground."

"Did you talk about Edward to your mom?" I nodded. "Do you think she'd like him?"

"She would love him. He's everything that she would have wanted for me," I gushed. "But, I'm still so afraid. He's an amazing man, incredible doctor and so patient with me. But, I'm fearful that he'll grow tired of my bullshit and dump my fat ass to trade up to a newer, skinnier model."

"First off, Bella, you are a beautiful woman. And I mean that in a strictly platonic, professional way. You are heavier but you are at least healthy," she explained. "Secondly, from what I've heard about Dr. Cullen, he is one of the few good guys out there. He would not hurt you intentionally and he proved that in trying to fix the confusion between you and his sister. Finally, to try and trample this trust issue, you need to begin trusting in yourself. Believe in your decisions. That trust will eventually carry over to the rest of your life."

"Why can't I get rid of this nagging feeling in the back of my head that Edward's going to screw me over?" I whimpered.

"Because, right now, that's what you expect. But, you have to change your way of thinking, Bella. If you believe that Edward is going to screw you over, then he will. It's called a self-fulfilling prophecy. Now, after your misunderstanding, Edward said he loved you, right? How did that make you feel, Bella?"

"I didn't believe it at first," I whispered. "After hearing that I was worthless for so long, I couldn't fathom anyone loving me."

"Has he said it since? And did you say it back?"

"I think Edward is aware of my trepidation about saying to him. I mean, I did say that I loved him but I think he was asleep," I muttered. "I'm such a coward. And yes, he has said it since the initial 'I love you.' But, I think he gets upset when I don't respond in kind. I do love him but…but…the last time I said it was to my ex-boyfriend. Prior to that it was my mom."

"Your father never said he loved you?"

I shook my head and tears started falling. "I was never good enough for him. I still feel like a failure in my dad's eyes. I mean, fuck! He kicked me out of the house on Christmas!"

"Bella, your dad is an asshole," Michele said flatly. "Okay, there are two factors that are causing you to have trust issues. The first factor is your dad. His lack of affection and love toward you is causing you to second guess your every move. Do you want your dad to accept you?"

"I could care less," I said dryly. "He's an asshole. Like you said."

"But, he obviously cut you down and caused these lingering trust problems," Michele said firmly. "The second factor is what Jacob did to you. He's another one that I'd like to smack upside the head. What a fucktard!"

"Michele!" I laughed.

She winked and smiled at me. "Here's your homework, Bella. I want you to write a letter to your dad and to Jacob."

"I'm not going to send them, am I?"I squeaked

"No. This is your opportunity to air out your frustrations, fears and bad blood. Tell them how you feel," Michele said. "Rip them a new asshole. Tell them to fuck off. Tell them to go kill themselves. What you put down in your letter is your way of giving them the proverbial finger."

"Okay," I sighed.

"In regards to your feelings toward Edward, you have be able to let him in. It's obvious that he loves you. Very much," Michele said, arching a brow. "Talk to him. Explain your fears and trust issues."

"I've tried that, but Edward insistent that I'm amazing but I don't believe him," I scowled.

"Go into the discussion with an open mind," Michele said. "I think you're going into it with this notion that Edward will eventually hate you. That his love is just a means to an end."

"What if it is? What if he uses me like Jacob did?"

"In my opinion, I don't think Edward would do that," she said calmly. "But, if he did, you have every right to be pissed off at him. My suggestion is that you write your letters before you speak with Edward. Get some of that aggression out of your system as you literally bitch smack your dad and Jacob." I nodded and stood up. Michele took me in her arms and hugged me. "And Bella, for what it's worth, Edward is a very lucky man. When you do realize how wonderful you are, nothing can stop you, sweetie!"

"Thank you, Michele," I sniffled. "I'm going to go home, soak in the tub and perhaps tackle one of my letters."

"Wait until tomorrow, Bella. This was a tough session," she said. "Soak in the tub and perhaps have some phone sex with your hot doc."

"Michele!"

She smiled sweetly and guided me out of the office. Wiggling her fingers in a goodbye, I turned and left. Before I left the hospital, I wanted to say goodbye to Edward. He was working the overnight shift. I checked on him and saw that he was in the trauma room, working on a patient from a car crash. He caught my eye and nodded. I smiled, waving at him before I headed out into the ambulance bay.

"Bella! Wait up!" Alice called as she ran toward me. "You busy tonight?"

"No. I was going to head home and relax. I had a long shift and an appointment with my therapist afterward."

"My sister got a babysitter and wants to go out. We can go to a bar and have some girl time. Get lit on margaritas," Alice snickered. "Is Ang on?"

"No, she's off until tomorrow night. Me too."

"We are so going out," Alice squealed. "My sister and I will meet you at your apartment in an hour and half. Wear that sparkly gray top with a pair of dark wash jeans."

"I don't have a sparkly gray top," I said, arching a brow.

"Yes, you do," Alice smirked. "See you in a bit!" She skipped off toward the parking garage as I scratched my head about the mention of the sparkly gray top. Walking up the steps to the el platform, I sent Edward a text.

_Going out with Angela, Alice and Cynthia. Say a prayer. I've never had a girl's night out – B_

_Take a picture of your sexy self – E_

_Sexy? *scoffs* Sure, Cullen – B_

_Isabella! You are the sexiest woman I know and you don't even have to try. I'm so calling Angela to send me a pic – E_

_Have fun, though, baby. Call me when you get home, okay? – E_

_I will. I hope the ER is slow for you – B_

_And I wish you were coming with us – B_

_That would kind of negate the idea of a girl's night out, Bella. It'll be fun. Love you! – E_

_Love you, too – B_

_Okay, I'm jumping around my office like a flipping moron. My girl loves me! – E_

_You're acting like a fifteen year old girl, Edward. But, your quirky sense of humor is one of the MANY things I love about you. I'll see you tomorrow – B_

I rolled my eyes and got onto the train, heading to my apartment. There, I rode the elevator up to my floor and was greeted by creeper James. He was blocking the entire exit of the elevator, leering at me. "Hello, Isabella."

"James," I said coolly. I slipped past him and nearly sprinted to my door. He seriously squicks me out. Plus, he's still infatuated with Alice despite the fact that she's dating Edward's brother, Jasper. Inside of the apartment, I poked my head in Angela's bedroom. "Hey, Ang. Alice and Cynthia want a girl's night out. So, we're going. They'll be here in an hour."

"Sweet! I have this new cute blue ruffly tank top that I want to wear," she squealed.

"Um, Ang. Has James had been acting weird toward you?"

"Yeah. He's been looking at me like he knows what I look like under my scrubs. Only my Benny gets to see my naked goodness. Not James. He's turned into a total creeper," Angela shuddered. "I think all of the pot is going to his brain and shrinking it."

"Among other things too," I snorted. "I may want to get an extra lock for our door. Just in case, you know?"

"Definitely. We can go shopping tomorrow. Is grocery day, remember? This week is your week to cook din din and I LOVE when you cook," Angela smirked.

"That's because I can, Ang. I love you, girl, but you can burn water," I laughed as I left her room to get ready. I took a quick shower to wash the grime of the hospital off my body and out of my hair. I had a pukey kid today and I think he got me. I had that vomit smell in my nose for the rest of my shift. I left my hair down and added some gel to it, making it curly and fun. Angela knocked on my bathroom door, poking her head inside. "Yes, Ang?"

"You got any tampons?" she asked. "Pads? Aunt Flo decided to make an early appearance."

"I thought you were on the pill?" I asked as I reached under my sink to grab a box of tampons.

"I'm switching to the shot," she said. "My appointment is next week to get my first one. Yay!" She rolled her eyes and left the bathroom. I chuckled as I took my own birth control pill. Not like I was getting any sex, but it regulated my periods. After I applied my makeup, I went out into the living room and sat down to watch some television. Angela walked into the living room, scowling and holding her lower abdomen. "Cramps suck donkey balls."

"Take some ibuprofen," I said.

"I did. I'm waiting for them to kick in," she said as she flopped down. "Did Alice say where she wanted to go?"

"No. She just mentioned margaritas," I shrugged.

"There's this awesome place nearby that would be awesome! Patron's Hacienda," she squealed. "It's a restaurant, sports bar and club rolled into one. It's so much fun!"

"A club?" I squeaked.

"Only on Thursday, Friday and Saturday," Angela explained. "There will be music but no clubbing tonight." The buzzer from our lobby rang in the apartment. Angela hopped up and spoke briefly to Alice downstairs. Angela swiped her leather coat and told me to do the same. Grabbing our keys and purses, we headed down to the lobby to meet up with Alice and her sister, Cynthia.

We bundled up and decided to walk to the bar, giggling and laughing the whole time. For the first time in my thirty years, I felt legitimately so happy! I had girlfriends, a boyfriend who loved me and freedom.

Once we got to the bar, we were led to a booth and ordered some chips and salsa and a round of frozen margaritas. Our drinks were delivered and that's when the girls pounced. "So, how are things with Dr. Cullen?" Alice chimed.

"Good," I replied, slurping down some of my drink. _Hmmmm, tequila_. "After the drama with his sister, things are good."

"You have to give us more than that," Cynthia snickered. "That man is sex on a stick. Is he good in bed?"

"Um, I don't know," I blushed. "We haven't had sex yet."

"Why the hell not?" Cynthia asked.

"Cyn, relax," Alice chided. "Edward and Bella are taking it slow, right?"

"You're not a virgin are you?" Cynthia asked, shocked at the prospect.

"CYNTHIA!" Alice and Angela yelled. Cynthia cowered back and bit her lip.

"Guys, it's okay," I mumbled. "Cynthia, no, I'm not a virgin. However, my one experience with sex was sorely lacking and I may as well be one. I don't really know how to please a man. I also really don't know what pleases me either."

"Who is the ass that took your v-card and didn't get you off?" Cynthia snorted. "Asshole."

"He was my first boyfriend," I answered. I told them all about Jacob and our six week long relationship, culminating in the disastrous night at the hotel where I lost my virginity. I also told them about how he ignored me and the next time I saw him, socially, he was with a skinny blonde.

"I seriously want to cause some serious bodily harm to this Jacob douche," Alice spat. "I'll bean him with my stilettos. What an ass!"

"And Edward has been your only other relationship?" Cynthia asked. I nodded. "Now, let's attack this logically. You don't know how to please a man. Nor do you know how to please yourself. You have to know what you like, Bella."

"I like kissing him," I blushed. "Edward has such soft lips."

"What about kissing other places?" Angela suggested, waggling her brows. I blushed a deeper crimson. "What? I'm talking about the neck or ear. Jesus, Bella, get your mind out of the gutter."

"I was thinking more like her boobs and her pussy," Cynthia snorted. And my face was the color of a tomato. "Bella, we're all friends here. This is what we do at the bar. We talk about our men, trade secrets and get drunk and stupid. For me, since my husband is across the planet, I live vicariously through you guys. And right now, you're my pet, Bella."

"Do I get a leash and a flea collar?" I deadpanned.

"No, I'm getting you a vibrator and some porn," she said, winking at me.

"Cynthia, that's really not necessary," I blanched.

"Yeah, porn is definitely unnecessary," Alice said flatly. "Those girls are so fake. I mean the tits on them are nasty and foul. They don't move. And honestly, who is bare like that? I know I'm not. Jasper loves a natural woman."

"So he likes to get his teeth flossed while he's licking your pussy," Cynthia snickered.

"I said I'm natural. Not hairy," Alice explained. "I keep my girlie bits trimmed and neat."

"You wax, you bitch," Cynthia laughed. "Only reason why I know is because I use the same aesthetician. She always asks if I want the same treatment as you. You're bare, you liar."

"Bite me, Cyn," Alice snapped. "And I was bare. Jasper likes a woman that looks like a woman. So, I'm letting my poon grow out. Itches like a son of a bitch, but it's growing."

I whimpered and shifted in my seat. Waxing the girlie bits? Fuck me. I'm not a bushman down there, but I shave. Sometimes. Once a month…okay, six months. Cynthia whipped her head back at me. "Based off your reaction, it looks like you're getting your pussy waxed."

"Oh GOD," I wailed as I buried my head in my arms.

"It only hurts for a few seconds, Bella," Angela consoled as she rubbed my back. "But let's move on to something else."

"Please! Let's!" I groaned.

"Blow jobs!" Angela smirked.

"Ugh, kill me now," I whimpered. "So not ready for that."

"This is true," Cynthia offered. "Bella needs to be comfortable what makes her feel good before she can make her man feel good. Now, I know that you're a nurse and that you understand the mechanics of sex. You need to have some time to experiment. Touch yourself and feel what makes you quiver with pleasure. This is why we need to get you a vibrator. Are there any sex shops around here?"

"The Pleasure Chest," Angela replied. "It's a short cab ride from here."

"We're so going," Cynthia smiled. "After we finish our margaritas and have some fajitas!"

"Fuck fajitas! I want a chimichanga!" Alice said. "Deep fried goodness. Nummy!"

"I'll probably just have a salad," I shrugged.

"Hell no, Bella. You need to eat some of this fattening Mexican food," Angela said as she elbowed me. "I'm having enchiladas."

"Taco salad?" I squeaked.

"Better," Angela said, winking at me. The waitress came and took our orders, refilling our margaritas before she left. "Now, Bella, as much as you probably want to crawl under the table, we're all fairly experienced women and we want to help you achieve your goal."

"Orgasming," Alice smirked.

"Getting off," Cynthia giggled. "And getting your man off."

"As much as I want to, I want to make sure that the emotions are there, too," I said. "I'm working through so many things right now. I mean, I never really had friends. I was teased and picked on. My best friend was my journal after my mom died. I still teased and ridiculed."

"Newton was suspended for a week for talking shit about Bella to Edward, who's the associate head of the ER," Angela explained. "He has to take this ethics class about appropriate professional behavior."

"Lauren had to take it, too," Alice chirped. "Rumors are milling that we may all have to be subjected to the class, which is not a bad thing. There are still unprofessional people that work in the ER."

"Jessica," I muttered.

"Dr. Crowley," Angela suggested. "And don't get me wrong, Lauren has been great the past few weeks, but I don't think it's permanent. She's floating back to Jessica and she's reeling Lauren back into her tangled web of bullshit."

"Great," I grumbled. "I'll just avoid them. Slut sisters."

"Yes, they are," Alice cringed. "Anyhow, back to Bella. You've got five people who will fight for you at work; one of them is the associate head of the ER. You've moved out of your dad's apartment and you're happy living with Angela, right?"

"Ang is the best roommate," I smiled as I hugged.

"Damn right, I am! Bella is better though. She can cook!" Angela bellowed. "My best recipe is calling Bun Foo Kitchen for takeout."

"Nah, it's Giordano's," I joked. "Bun Foo's fried rice is too greasy."

"Okay, Giordano's. Shit, now I want stuffed pizza," Angela pouted.

"We'll order some tomorrow," I soothed.

"No, you're cooking tomorrow before we go to work. Please?" Angela begged, fluttering her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes and shoved her away. "Chili sounds AWFULLY good."

"Fine. But I hope I'm not working with you tomorrow night. You get the worst gas with the beans," I laughed. Angela scoffed and slugged down her drink.

"I love you, Bella, but you suck," Angela laughed.

The rest of the time at the bar was spent in discussions on giving the perfect blow job. There was a great deal of debate over what was easier: spitting or swallowing. Cynthia preferred to spit, not wanting to taste her husband's flavor for too long. Angela voted for swallowing. Alice was on the fence, understanding both arguments. I was blissfully ignorant. I'd never given a blow job.

Cynthia demanded to know what I preferred once I did go down on Edward.

_Excuse me, what?_

I wrinkled my nose at that. Guys like that? I mean, sex, I get. But the mouth?

I'd need some more prodding to do that. _Or more tequila. _

We settled up our bill and decided to take a ride over to The Pleasure Chest. My heart was stammering as we rode in the cab to the store off of North Lincoln Avenue. I was in full-on panic mode by the time we pulled up to the store. _What have I gotten myself into?_ The girls and I walked into the store and we were blinded by the bright red walls. But, it wasn't what I expected. I, honestly, anticipated the store to be a hole in the wall dive with viewing rooms for porn and a crusty old guy behind the register, with jizz spattered on the laminate.

A perky red head bounced up to us and smiled. "Welcome to The Pleasure Chest! Is there anything specific that you're looking for or are you just browsing?"

Cynthia walked over to me, slinging her arm over my shoulders. I arched a brow at Alice's sister in her bright green jeans and black jacket. "This one needs a vibrator. Nothing too scary since she's relatively innocent."

"Hmmm, what type of vibrator? Clitoral, vaginal, anal?" she asked.

"Anal!" I squeaked. "My ass? Fuck no. NO way! Are you crazy?!"

"Relax, Bella," Angela said soothingly, trying not to laugh. "Not anal."

"I kind of gathered that," she said dryly. "I'm Sophie, by the way. You guys are?"

"I'm Cynthia. This is my sister, Alice, her friend, Angela and Miss Innocent is Bella," Cynthia said with a wry smile.

"Nice to meet you all. Now, your best bet for a vibrator is to…"

Alice, Angela and Cynthia followed Sophie while I was rooted in my spot. I slipped out my cell phone and texted Edward.

_I'm freaking out, Edward – B_

_No freaking out, sweet girl. Why? – E_

_I'm at the Pleasure Chest – B_

_Damn it! Bella, I just spit coffee all over Ben. You can't say shit like that. Why are you at a sex shop? – E_

_Apparently, I need a vibrator – B_

_Why do you need a vibrator when you have me? – E_

_EDWARD ANTHONY! You are a perv! – B_

_I'm kidding, beautiful. I know you're not ready for that. But, seriously, why are you there? – E_

_I've never had an orgasm and before I can please you, I need to please me? – B_

_Bella, just holding you pleases me – E_

_Edward, I know how many showers you take. You are not that dirty – B_

"Bella! Stop texting your boyfriend and check out the Sqweel!" Angela smiled. "Don't make me take away your phone."

_Bella, yes, I take a lot of showers. Spooge is thick and an epic pain in the ass to clean off of clothes and sheets. Showering and masturbating go hand in hand for a guy. I will continue taking a lot of showers until you feel comfortable to be with me. To let me make love to you. Show you HOW much I love you, Bella. For now, my water bill is going through the roof. I love you and have fun picking out your vibrator – E_

_Can I play with it when you're comfortable? I'll make you scream – E_

_Are you horny, Edward? – B_

_Always for you, baby. I love you. Don't have too much fun – E_

_I love you, too – B_

Alice came up to me and swiped my phone. Angela looped her arm through mine and dragged me to see the wonders of the Sqweel. I was so not buying that. Mini silicone tongues? I shook my head. Cynthia must have noticed my trepidation with that and she thrust a Rabbit into my hands. Sophie gave her thumbs up and smiled. I turned it over and read about it. Alice handed me a clitoral vibrator, too, after she saw me leave the Sqweel demonstration. Angela swiped a few books, _Sex for Dummies, Sex is Fun, The Ultimate Guide to the Female Orgasm, _and compilation of women's erotica.

Cynthia took all of the goodies in my hands and walked to the register. Sophie skipped and rang everything up. I cringed at the total as I reached for my wallet. Cynthia swatted my hand away and handed over her credit card. "Thank me when you have your first orgasm and make one of my kids a ring bearer or flower girl for your wedding," she winked.

"Thank you, Cynthia," I said as I took the proffered bag from her. She pulled me into a tight hug, rubbing my back.

"Now, as much fun as this has been, I have two kids I need to get home to," Cynthia said. "Next month, we're going out closer to where I live."

"Where's that?" Angela asked.

"Oak Park," she answered. "There are some fun bars there. No Pleasure Chest, though. A Lover's Lane, but no Pleasure Chest. Come on, squirt. You're coming with me to the el station."

"Fine," Alice grumbled. "But you're paying for my cab fare to Jasper's apartment."

"Whatever, Alice," Cynthia bellowed as they left. They walked toward the el platform while Angela hailed a cab. It was a short ride to the apartment and thankfully, quiet. Angela was a little looped from her five margaritas. I had two and was slightly buzzed. We rode up the elevator and stumbled down the hallway. Angela's giggles must have alerted James of our presence and he stuck his head out of his apartment. The pungent odor of pot and cigarettes filled the hallway.

"Ah, my two favorite girls," he sneered evilly. "Having a good time? Did you go out with your little friend, Alice?"

"Yep," Angela said, smiling at him sweetly. "Now, we're going home to have phone sex with our boyfriends."

"Why have phone sex when you could have the real thing?" he asked as he cupped his junk. "A threesome would be so much fun."

"Ew, no. You're gross," Angela said, wrinkling her nose. "You used to be somewhat normal and now, you're not. Come on, Bella." She grabbed my arm and practically shoved me into the apartment, slamming the door a little too hard. "Jesus, James has definitely flipped out. I mean, really! I want to go and stay at Ben's house tonight after that little display."

"I'd rather stay at Edward's, thank you very much," I whimpered.

"Bella, we have to keep track of his craziness. If he keeps this up, he can get booted out of the apartment complex. I'm going to write down what he did tonight. And we are so changing our locks and adding a deadbolt to the door."

"We'll pick it up tomorrow at the store."

xx APFL xx

A week passed and no further indication of James and his ickyness. Edward and Ben installed the deadbolt on our door. Though, I think anything short of moving out would not have appeased them. Edward was super concerned about James erratic behavior and his infatuation with anyone who was female. While James seemed to be 'flirting' with Angela and I, he was mostly infatuated with Alice.

Now, I was sitting in my bedroom. Angela and Edward were both working. I was using the quiet and the alone time to do accomplish a few things. I had two things on my bed. One was the clitoral vibrator that Cynthia had bought me. The other was my journal. I had yet to write my hate letters to Jacob and Charlie. I also hadn't played with my new toys. I did read some of the books, but nothing in too much detail.

With a deep breath, I picked up my journal. I'd write a letter to one of the douches in my life and then perhaps, have some fun.

_February 4__th__ , 2013_

_Dear Jacob,_

_Scratch that…he's not dear…_

_Jacob,_

_Okay, I've been putting this off now for a couple of weeks. But it's time for me to move past what you did to me. Though, I don't understand why. I think that's the biggest issue. Anyhow, you are a hateful, manipulative, deceitful and cruel man who hurt me more than I ever thought possible. Ten years later and I'm still upset. _

_You made me feel so special prior to that night. You seemed interested. At least, I thought you were interested. But, after you fucked me over, literally and figuratively, I felt so lost. In a way, I still do. What should have been the most precious gift to give a man, was taken by you. Not in a sense of rape. I wanted you. I wanted to have you make love to me. But, you pushed in and that was it. Nothing was about me. It was all about you. _

_Was I just a conquest? _

_Someone for you to fuck as a dare? _

_I have feelings, Jacob. I'm not just a 'conquest.' I'm a living, breathing, hurting human being. I thought you loved me, Jacob. I loved you. Or at least, I thought so. But now, I know that I didn't. I was infatuated with the idea of you. Of the idea of a boyfriend._

_I finally have someone who loves me and who wants to be with me. He's ten times, no a thousand times the man you are. And you know what? He said he loved me first. Right here. In this journal. It was the single most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Granted, I was an idiot before he told me but that was due in part because of you. I don't trust people because of how I was treated. In a way, I still don't trust Edward. I should, but there's something holding me back and that is getting over what you did to me. _

_Now, I'll never know your motivations for fucking me but I am moving past what you did. I'm doing it with the help of my friends and my boyfriend. Well, now, I guess, they're my new family. But, it's a family that I chose and that chose me. That's more important than any moronic and stupid thing you ever will do. _

_So, I leave you with two parting words, Jacob Eugene Black._

_Fuck. You._

I wiped my tears and put my journal into my bag. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and blue top. Despite my idea of having some fun 'alone' time, I needed to tell something to Edward. And I couldn't do it over the phone or via text. I had to show him. After locking up the apartment, I headed downstairs and nearly sprinted to the el station. I caught the next train going toward the hospital. I was vibrating with anxiety and nerves. I barely made it down the steps without falling because I was so anxious. I entered the ER and slipped past the triage nurse. She waved at me as I headed toward the circulation desk. Ben was there.

"Hey, Ben. Have you seen Edward?" I asked.

"He's in his office," Ben replied. Then, he smirked, wiggling his brows.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, perv," I snorted as I walked past him to Edward's office. His door was open and I could hear him on the phone.

"…I promise, Rosie. You'll meet her. You're coming to the ball, right? Then you can meet her then. I know you'll love her as much as I do," he said. "Good luck at group tonight. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

I knocked on his door and stepped inside. "Hi," I blushed.

"Bella!" he said, giving me his crooked grin. "What are you doing here? Aren't you off for a few days?"

"I am, but I needed to do something," I said as I closed the door. I flipped the lock and looked at him. "Um, can you sit on your couch?"

"Oooookay," he chuckled as he got up from his desk and walked toward his leather sofa. He sat down and looked at me like I was crazy. Perhaps I was, but I wanted to do this. I slipped off my coat and put my bag next to the sofa. I then straddled his legs. His expression turned from thinking I was a crazy lady to shock to lust. "Why couldn't you do this on my desk chair?"

"Knowing my luck, I'd try it and we'd both end up on the floor, needing stitches," I quipped. "Flat, unmovable surface. Less likely for either one of us to get hurt."

"Smart girl," he smiled. He leaned up, wanting to kiss me.

"No. Not yet. I have to tell you something before we make out like horny teenagers," I said. His brow furrowed and he looked upset. "Nothing bad! I promise you." I closed my eyes and moved my hands up his muscular arms to his face. I ran my finger along his stubbled jaw and opened my eyes. "I love you, Edward."

"I know this, Bella," he whispered, kissing my palm of my hand.

"No. Don't get mad, but before, I was just saying the words. Now…now, I know. Edward, you are the most wonderful man I've ever met. You are so smart and funny and kind and generous and loving and I was a fool for acting the way that I did with your sister. I was a fool in saying that I loved you when I wasn't ready. But, I do. I am. I love you, Edward. You've made me feel special and wanted. For the first time since my mom died, I feel loved," I cried, tears falling down my cheeks. "I was so afraid of saying back to you; it would all fall away and I'd be alone. I don't want to be alone. I want you. All of you." With that, I kissed his lips, crushing my mouth against his. Edward was shocked at first but soon his arms were wrapped around my waist and his mouth was moving ardently with mine.

I don't know how long we kissed, but when we pulled apart, we were both breathing heavily. Edward took my face in his hands, holding me like I was fragile glass. "Bella, you're all I want. All I'll ever want," he whispered, rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs. "I will spend every moment of my life ensuring that you will feel loved. And I knew that you weren't ready but I also knew that when you were, it would be magical. And it is. Bella, I'm so happy right now that I could burst with excitement." He brushed his lips against mine causing me to shudder with pleasure. "Are you cold?"

"No. I got chills because I could feel it," I smiled.

"The butterflies. The energy around us?" he asked. I nodded. "I felt it from the first day I saw you, Bella. It will never go away. That feeling will only get stronger." However, our little love bubble was burst when his cell phone began vibrating. "Fuck! Don't they know that I've got the woman of my dreams on my lap?" He growled and picked up his phone. "Cullen…I'll be right there. Get Newton, too." He hung up the phone and held me close. "I've got to go, baby."

"When are you off?"

"Midnight," he answered. "Go over to my place and that way, I can cuddle with you. Please?"

"I don't have any clothes there," I frowned.

"Who said you need clothes?" he smirked. I blushed. "I'm kidding. But, I hope that soon, we'll be able to move our relationship to the next level. I'm willing to wait. I don't want to force you…"

"Soon, Edward. Let me get comfortable with my own skin and then we'll cross that bridge. But, when you get home, you can have some fun with this," I put his hand on my ass, "and this," his other was on my boob. He groaned. With a squeeze to both, he helped me up and turned to leave his office. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"I love you," I smiled.

"Fuck, I love you so much, Bella. So much and I will always tell you," he said reverently. His face perked up into a crooked grin. He looked like he wanted to kiss me again but his cell phone rang. "I'm coming!" With sigh, he left and I fell onto his couch.

So this is what love should feel like! Yes and please!

**A/N: And so there you have it. Now, I know that Bella has run the gambit of emotions in this chapter, but you have to realize, she's having a rough time understanding what she's feeling. She's also having difficulties in trusting people. (Then again, would you blame her?) Anyhow, she's making headway. First in kind of letting Edward in when she said she loved him the first time and then definitely opening her heart at the end. Giving Jacob the proverbial bitch slap in her journal definitely helped her a lot. **

**Pictures from this chapter are going to be posted on my blog. Link is in my profile. Also, check out my group: Tufano79 Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation on Facebook. Extra teasers and discussions on there. Finally, up next will be the ball and some light citrus. Do you think that they're ready for sex? Prolly not.**

**I also was one of the contributing authors for the Fandom for Leukemia and Lymphoma Society. An OUTTAKE/FUTURETAKE for this story was my contribution. If you donate some $$, you'll get the compilation. Visit this site to make a donation… (just change the 'dots' to periods and remove the spaces and you're good…) **__**. Also, information regarding this foundation will be on my blog as well.**

**One more thing before I bid you adieu. I'm disabling anon reviews. I've gotten some not so nice reviews about this story and it was very embarrassing to hear that my writing has not grown over twelve stories and that I write Edward like a fifteen year old girl. To that anonymous reviewer, I'm a firm believer in if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. If you don't like my writing. Don't read it. Simple as that. You don't need to ridicule me publicly. I would have rather said this to you via a PM but since you were a coward and didn't sign in, I have to do it in this public forum. I'm not a published writer. I do this FOR FUN. It's people like you that make it not so fun. Soapbox moment over. Back to your regularly scheduled Dr. Sexward Tattward…**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Ten**

**EPOV**

"Eddie, what are you getting Bella for Valentine's day?" Rose asked from her spot in my living room. I was cooking in the kitchen while Jasper was noodling on my guitar.

"I have no clue, Rosie," I sighed. "Is it too soon for jewelry? We've only been together for a month. I don't want to scare her off."

"Edward, she seems pretty skittish as it is," Jasper said bluntly. I threw a roll at his head. "Thanks, I was hungry."

"Don't be an ass, Jasper. I've told you about her and do you blame her for being skittish?" I asked angrily.

"I don't. She has every right to be hesitant about being in a relationship. This girl has been shit on for a majority of her life, Jazzy. Not everyone is as perfect as you, asstard," Rose said, arching a brow.

"Thank you, Rose," I said. "You get it."

"That's because I'm dealing with it," Rose said quietly. "I had great upbringing but Royce took all of my self-esteem away. You know? I mean, I'm working on getting that back and proving to Royce that I'm not the victim anymore."

"You're doing great, Rosie," Jasper said, smiling sheepishly. "And Edward, I'm sorry about making light of what Bella's feeling. She seems like a wonderful woman."

"You're just saying that, Jasper," I said, trying to reign in my anger. I knew my brother didn't understand what I saw in Bella. Then again, Jasper didn't really think with his big head. He was merely guided by his little head. Otherwise known as his cock.

"Jasper, it isn't all about looks, you know?" Rose spat. "From what Edward's told me about Bella, she's a gorgeous person. So what if she's heavier, you ass. If Edward loves her, which he does, then we need to support him. If you can't handle that, then you are a small-minded idiot that only sees the outside picture. Not the beauty within." She hopped up and ran up the stairs to the guest bedroom, slamming the door.

"I…I wasn't…shit," Jasper whimpered.

"She's right, isn't she?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at my brother. "You don't see Bella. You see her weight."

Jasper blushed and nodded. "I don't get it, Edward. You go from Tanya, who is the epitome of fucking hot, to Bella who is, um, fat."

"You're not perfect, either, Jasper," I snarled. "Who are you to decide who I should or should not date? I'm not giving you shit for dating Alice."

"That's because she's thin!" Jasper yelled.

In a rage, I ran over to Jasper and tossed my guitar onto the ground. I picked him up by his collar and slammed in against the wall. "You better change your fucking attitude about my girlfriend or we're going to have some serious issues, Jasper," I growled in his face.

"You're going to choose Bella over me?" Jasper asked, his eyes widening.

"Right now, yes. She's got a heart of gold who cares for everyone. You just see the outward appearance and make snap judgments," I seethed. "So what if Bella's fat. I love her, Jasper. Get it through your thick skull that I'm going to be with her until a. we break up or b. one of us dies. I'd rather you be a part of our lives, but if you can't see past her weight, then you may have lost a brother."

"And a sister," Rose said from the doorway of the music room. "Jasper, you were never this into looks before. Why does it matter now?"

Jasper sagged against me. I let him go and he fell to the ground. I was so mad at him. Bella was not fat. She was curvy. In all of the right places. "I don't know. I really don't," Jasper murmured. "I'm sorry that I dissed your girl, Edward."

"You did more than dissed her, Jasper. You pretty much said that she wasn't good enough for me," I said angrily. "I'm sorry that I'm not dating a super model but after Tanya, I'm over that materialistic, snobby, vain mindset. I want a girl who is real and loves me for me. Not someone who sees my title as a doctor and immediately thinks dollar signs. Not someone who sees my face and thinks that I'm gorgeous but dumb. Bella loves me. She loves that I can make her laugh. She loves that I love her, regardless of what she fucking weighs. She can fucking balloon to four hundred pounds and I'll still love her. I'd be worried for her health, but I'll love her."

"I'm going to go," Jasper said quietly. "I know I'm not welcome right now. I'll, um, see you both at the ball."

"You better be on your best behavior, Jasper. So help me, I'll throttle you with my stiletto heels," Rose growled. Jasper nodded and put on his coat, leaving my house. As he was leaving, the smoke detector went off.

"Fuck!" I groaned as I ran to the kitchen. "Rose, open some windows!"

"Got it, Eddie," she called.

I turned on the overhead vent and opened the oven. The pizza I had cooking was charred and ruined. "Damn it," I grumbled. "Want to go out to eat, Rose?"

"What was that?" Rose laughed.

"It was supposed to be a veggie pizza," I frowned. "Now, it's a charcoal briquette."

"You can always call Bella to join us," Rose smiled.

"She's at work," I frowned. "We're not on together at all this week. I won't get a chance to see her prior to the ball this weekend. I miss her."

"I know you do, Eddie. How about this, you take your little sister on a date and I'll help you figure out what to get Bella for Valentine's day. Do you know what color her dress is for the ball?"

"Purple, she told me," I replied.

"And you are so getting her a corsage," Rose squealed. "Where are you taking me to dinner, Eddie?"

"I had a hankering for pizza. So, let's go to Giordanos," I smiled. "None of this thin crust shit."

"Stuffed, baby," Rose smiled. "Oh, and you can tell me all about your trainer friend."

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rose said dreamily.

My brows shot up to my hairline. Rose had already left to put on her coat but I was shocked that she was expressing some interest in a guy. I shook my head and tossed the pizza into the garbage, pan and all. I made sure that the oven was turned off before I went to put on my coat. Rose waited for me and walked out to my car, driving to Giordano's for some good stuffed, Chicago-style pizza and some brother and sister bonding, minus one brother.

xx APFL xx

The week dragged on and on. Bella and I didn't a chance to really talk at all. We had short conversations on the phone and texted during our shifts, but nothing all that meaningful.

Also, during the week, Alice asked if we could go out to eat. She wanted to talk about Jasper and his jerky behavior. After he left my house, he went over to Alice's, ranting and raving like a madman. Alice was confused at first. Then, when she asked for clarification, Jas said that he and I had a fight about Bella. So, I agreed to go out with her. I made sure I told Bella just in case she had another freak out, but she was fine. She knew that Alice wanted to talk to me. About what, she wasn't sure of.

I met Alice at a diner close to the hospital. I was off and was picking up Bella's Valentine's day present. I was also picking up my tuxedo from the tailor. I needed a new one since my older tuxedo had gotten a little tight in the waist. _Looks like I'll be spending some time with Emmett._ At the diner, I saw Alice near the back, by a window. She was sipping some coffee and reading the menu.

"Hey, Alice," I smiled.

"Hi, Hot Doc," she smirked. She got up and hugged me. I sat down across from her in the booth. "What you up today?"

"Well, I just picked up my tuxedo for the ball this weekend. Then, after I eat with you, I'm going to my jeweler to pick up Bella's Valentine's day present."

"What are you getting her?" Alice asked, leaning forward.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I chuckled as I sipped my water. "So, my asshole brother came to you after he decided to pull his bullshit move."

"Yep. He told me what he said and I really laid into him. Bella is an amazing woman and I can see her as one of my closest friends. You know the kind you have forever?" Alice said wistfully.

"I do," I smiled. "What did Jasper have to say for himself?"

"He tried to explain why he gave you shit about Bella. He couldn't understand why after the years with your ex-wife, you'd go to a girl like Bella. From what Jasper described, your ex-wife was gorgeous," Alice said, a slight frown on her face.

"She was. She was tall, slender but with the right amount of curves, strawberry blonde, curly hair and bright blue eyes. Tanya was every man's dream. Plus, she was a plastic surgeon so she had access to all of the good drugs and free surgery for life," I chuckled humorlessly. "But, we obviously got a divorce because Tanya was a lesbian."

"Wow," Alice breathed. A haggard waitress showed up and took our orders as Alice processed what I said about my ex-wife. She was still dazed when the server left.

"Yeah, wow," I sighed. "I used to be a lot like Jasper. Only seeing what was on the outside. Prior to my marriage, all of my hookups were skinny, empty, trashy girls. Tanya kind of changed that but she's still skinny and empty. Tanya had class. She still does. Even though our marriage ended, Tanya and I are still on relatively friendly terms. Anyhow, Jasper probably assumed that I would go back to another woman similar to Tanya but when I met Bella, there was something that drew me in. I saw her for her. I didn't see the weight or anything physical, I just saw the woman. And I liked what I saw."

"Bella is amazingly compassionate about her work. She's got such a warm demeanor and a loving soul," Alice smiled. "But she can be a pushover. Prior to becoming friends with her, the other nurses on the floor would always bully her and Bella wouldn't say boo about it. It's like she didn't want conflict."

"She had enough of that at home," I snarled, remembering how her dad treated her.

"Ah yes, Charlie Swan. He's a piece of work, right?" Alice chuckled darkly.

"Yep. I'm almost tempted to get a vial of some sort of bacteria and inject it into his ass," I said with a grim smile on my face. "But, back to Bella and what I see in her."

"You see the potential in her," Alice said. Her violet eyes twinkled with knowledge and her smile was wide. "So do I. Angela, too. And my sister? Cyn LOVES Bella. She finds her innocence to be endearing and loves her wit."

"I love everything about her," I murmured. "So, what did you say to my asshole brother? You said you laid into him."

"I asked him why he cared who you dated," Alice said as she sipped her diet coke. "If you're happy and in love, why does it matter to him? His response was that you traded down for Bella and that you're settling for something less than you deserve. I smacked him so hard, giving him a bruise."

"Now, Alice, I don't condone domestic violence," I chided.

"Me neither, but Bella's my friend. Sisters before the misters," she giggled, doing a fist pump. "If Jas and I break up, Bella and Angela and my sister are going to be the ones that I turn to. And if he doesn't pull his head out of his ass, I'll be turning to them sooner rather than later." The waitress delivered out food and Alice began stuffing her face. I chuckled her enthusiasm at which she attacked her food. But, I sobered up quickly.

"Jasper loves you, Alice," I said seriously.

"I love him too, but if he cannot love my friends, then we can't be together," Alice said firmly. "And Bella is my friend. I told him as such and he was shocked that I spoke so fervently about her. He left shortly after that, saying he needed to process what I said. I told him that if he can accept my friends; if he can accept Bella, he should pick me up at my apartment by six for the ball. If he can't, then, it's his loss."

"I wonder if Jasper is going to pull his head out of his rear end?" I chuckled.

"I'll be epically pissed if he doesn't. I have this cute dress, Edward. I want to show it off and I'm not about to go to this ball by myself," Alice pouted.

"If he loves as much as he's said he does, Jasper will be there," I said. _I hope. If not, I'm going to throttle is history loving ass into the next century._ "Thank you for talking to him, Alice."

"I can only imagine what you're feeling, Edward," Alice said as she reached across the table to grab my hand. "Do you stick with your blood or your girlfriend?"

"Well, right now, I'm sticking with my girlfriend and my blood. My sister, Rosalie, was on my side throughout the entire thing," I smirked.

"I think I'm going to like her," Alice said with a beaming grin. "Shit, I have to go." She searched her purse for some money.

"Alice, I'll get this," I said. "Say hi to everyone for me and I'll see you at the ball," I winked.

"Thanks, Edward," she replied, giving me a relieved smile. She threw on her coat and dashed out of the diner. I finished eating and paid the bill, leaving a tip for the server. Afterward, I got in my car and drove to the jewelers to pick up Bella's Valentine's day present. With Rose's help, I decided on a tanzanite necklace and a pair of matching earrings. It supposedly matched the dress that Bella was going to be wearing for the ball. I sent a frantic text to Angela, verifying Bella's dress color and she adamantly said that it was purple. She went shopping with Bella and Alice to pick out their dresses. I had to wait to pick up my present, though. The earrings that were in the jewelers were not exactly what I wanted. The salesperson asked what I liked about the pair that were there and I said I like the shape, but the color wasn't as vibrant as the stone in the necklace. A few days passed and he assured me that the earrings he had brought in would be the perfect match to the necklace.

When I got to the jewelers, I was not disappointed. The earrings were a perfect match to the necklace. I eagerly paid for them and had them boxed up and wrapped. As I was leaving, a case of charms caught my eye. "Excuse me. What are these?"

"Have you heard of Pandora bracelets? Or Pandora necklaces?" the jeweler asked. I shook my head. "It's a grown up version of a charm bracelet. You create your own jewelry with these charms based on your wife's likes and dislikes."

_Wife, I like that. No, I LOVE THAT._

"Do you have a catalogue of all the different charms?" I asked.

"Sure." The salesman handed me a thick catalogue and a nodded in appreciation. Once I left the jewelers, I had two more stops to make. I had to make sure that the florist had the corsage I had ordered ready and plus, I wanted to get two dozen red roses for my girl. The final stop was my brownstone to pick up my baby to get her washed. I toyed with getting a limo, but since we're spending the night at the hotel, I'd use my Aston Martin.

My car was washed, detailed and beautified. I drove her back home, parking it in the garage. Unfortunately, I had to work the overnight shift. It was my last shift before my weekend off with my Bella. Thankfully, the shift was pretty quiet. We had a small house fire, but it was caught early and the worst patient was an elderly man that was on oxygen. We had to admit him for treatment, but he should make a full recovery.

At the end of my shift, I dragged my exhausted body to my house and crashed for the entire day. When I woke up, at like midnight, I wondered around my house aimlessly. I wanted to make this Valentine's Day special for Bella. I mean, yes, I have some beautiful jewelry and gorgeous flowers for her. But, what could make it every more heartfelt. Then, I smacked my head. Bella loves her journal. Granted, I couldn't write in her journal, but I could write her a love letter. I could be romantic and cheesy if I wanted to and damn it, this girl deserved it. So, I walked to my office and took out some of my stationary that I received from my parents when I graduated from medical school. On the top of the cream paper was my full title, Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen, M.D., embossed in glossy black lettering. It was pretty professional looking but it was better than a piece of paper from a legal pad. I didn't want to type it either. The love letter lost its romantic quality when it's not hand-written. Picking up a pen, I began writing my letter to Bella.

_My Dear Bella,_

_Two months ago, I moved to this city to be closer to my family and start fresh. I didn't have any expectations when I moved here. It was a fresh slate at a new hospital, new home, and new life. Little did I know that I was going to meet this beautiful, smart, witty, endearingly adorable and loving nurse that would change my life forever. _

_And no. I'm not talking about Angela or Alice._

_I'm talking about you, sweet girl. _

_Even though we've been together for less than two months, I feel like I've known you my whole life. Bella, you are my best friend and the most wonderful girlfriend. The love I feel for you grows by leaps and bounds every day. But, the day you came to the hospital and locked us in my office, declaring yourself, it made my heart burst. I mean I felt like the Grinch with his heart exploding through his chest once he understood the meaning Christmas. God, that was horribly cheesy and a really bad metaphor, but it's all I could come up with at nearly one in the morning. (Yes, I'm writing this at night. My sleep schedule is all wonky because I worked an overnight shift yesterday)._

_Bella, I want to share everything with you. I want to give you the world. I want to be the man that shows you how to be loved. I want to make love to you. I want to make you scream my name, baby. And not in an argument, Bella. I want you scream my name when you come all over me. (Sorry, I'm bit horny…I'm totally moving off track, here. I'm supposed to be writing you a LOVE letter. Not a lust letter.)_

_I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm in this for the long haul. You make me want to be a better man. I love you, so much, Bella. I pray that, every day, our love grows and we can be together. Forever. I do see forever with you, Bella. I hope you feel the same way. _

_I promise to never hurt you. _

_I promise to always tell you the truth._

_I promise to love with all of my heart, mind, body and soul._

_I promise to take care of you when you're sick, upset or hurt._

_I promise to be me and never change who I am._

_I promise you forever, Bella. Forever and always, sweet girl._

_All my love, _

_Edward_

I just hope that when I re-read this tomorrow, it'll still sound as romantic.

xx APFL xx

The next day, I dragged my ass out of bed to go get my hair cut and my hairy patch waxed. Maybe I need to look into electrolysis. I'll add it to my to-do list. Before I got my hair cut, the aesthetician took care of the nastiness between my shoulder blades. She also cleaned up my brows, saying that they looked like two hairy caterpillars above my eyes. I'm turning into a fucking woman with all of this grooming. I did put my foot down when she offered to wax my balls. I'll manscape down there on my own. No hot wax is going anywhere near my junk.

After I was tortured with the hot wax, I went and got my hair cut and styled. The stylist was gushing at the fullness of my hair, asking me what my grooming routine was. To say he was shocked when I said I just washed and ran my fingers through it was an understatement. I stayed quiet for the rest of the time in the stylist's chair as he cut and ran goop through my strands. When he was done, I tossed him a tip and paid for my grooming.

I drove back and sent a text to Bella, asking what time she would be ready. Her response was seven. That gave me a few hours before I had to get dressed. So, I decided to drive over to my parents' house. It's been awhile since I'd seen them. Plus, I wanted to check on Rose.

I parked in the driveway and jogged up the steps to my parents' door. Using my key, I slipped inside and the smell of home assaulted my nostrils. Mom was baking. Mom was baking her famous apple pie. I love my mother. My nose led me to the kitchen where my mom was pulling the pie out of the oven. "Please say that's for me," I smirked.

"If you bid on it at the silent auction tonight, it is," my mom laughed.

"Oh, hell," I grumbled. "That means I'll have to fork over five grand for my mother's pie. Can't you make another one for your favorite, first born son?" I batted my eyelashes adorably.

"Not today. But, I will," she said as she kissed my cheek. "You smell good."

"Do I normally smell bad?" I chortled.

"No. You smell like a salon," my mom deadpanned. "And you usually smell pretty damn good, Edward. I raised you well. You shower almost daily. Unlike your brother." My face fell when she mentioned Jasper. "I know what he said about your Bella. I'm happy to see her again. And actually talk with her. Poor thing slept the entire time I was over when she had her concussion."

"That was for the best, Mom," I frowned.

"I know. I'm just excited to learn more about her. To see how she captured your heart," she smiled, pinching my cheeks. "And to let you know, I was very disappointed with Jasper's reaction to Bella. He was a mess when he came over a couple of days ago. First you kick his ass at your house, Rose practically disowns him, his girlfriend rips him a new one and he comes here expecting sympathy?"

"Was he pitiful?" I snorted.

"And smelly," Esme said, wrinkling her nose. "But, I reiterated what you, Rose and Alice said. Your father backed me up, too. Bella is a wonderful girl and so what, if she's heavy?"

"She's not heavy. She's curvy," I clarified. "And it doesn't matter what she weighs. She's beautiful, no matter what."

"You are such a loving man, Edward. Bella is lucky to have you," she smiled.

"I'm the lucky one," I said wistfully. "Is Jasper going to the ball?"

"He is. He owes you, Rose, Alice and Bella an apology," my mom said sternly. "And I vowed to him that if he didn't apologize, that I wouldn't do his laundry anymore."

"Mom, do you realize the caliber of torment that is?" I wailed. "I mean, really."

"Exactly. He took my threat seriously and is preparing some sort of diatribe," Esme said dryly. "I'm going to start getting ready. Do. Not. Touch. The. Pie. Edward. Anthony. I will pummel you with the wooden spoon if you do."

"Yes ma'am," I grumbled, staring forlornly at said pie.

"If you are tempted, go bother your sister. She's currently fighting with a curling iron and losing," Esme laughed. "Or bug your dad."

"Dad or Rose. Dad or Rose…I'll go with dad. But I really want pie," I whimpered as I walked out of the kitchen. I walked through the house and knocked on my dad's office door. "Old man!"

"I helped bring you into this world. I can take you out, Edward," Carlisle snorted. "You excited about the ball?"

"I am. I more excited to be with Bella," I smiled.

"She's good for you. I've never seen you this giddy before," he said, arching a brow. "Not even with Tanya."

"I think the biggest part of the issue with Tanya was that we fell into a very sexual relationship early on and completely bypassed the 'getting to know you' phase. It was all about sex and getting that release. Then, when Tanya's tastes changed, our relationship subsequently followed," I explained. "But, if we had taken the time to get to know each other, I probably would have noticed that she was flirting with the waitresses as opposed to flirting with me."

"When did Tanya indicate she started to prefer the company of women to men, Edward?" Carlisle asked in a strained voice.

"When she told me, she said that she always preferred women. But, because of her parents' social standing, she had to hide her sexual preference. Tanya bounced from man to man until she found me. Do you want to know why she stuck with me?" I laughed. It's funny now but when Tanya told me, I was slightly offended.

"Why?"

"Because my face is slightly more feminine and my hands are soft," I said dryly.

"Your face is not feminine. You have my nose. I'm so sorry about that, Edward," Carlisle frowned. "But I have to agree with the hands. How you keep them so soft when you're washing them so much, amazes me."

"That is disturbing, Dad."

"I try," he laughed. Then, he sighed. "You know, there may be some 'backlash' against you and Bella."

"What? Why?" I asked, fuming.

"Edward, I'm just telling you what to expect. There is no policy about a nurse dating a doctor. As long as the two of your can perform your job, there's no issue. But, there's rumblings amongst the nurses that you're using your power to protect her. That Bella is a lackluster nurse and you're abusing your position as associate head of the ER to keep her employed."

"That's bullshit! Dad, Bella's an amazing nurse. Better than most of the nurses on that floor who are more interested in the latest gossip and not about taking care of their patients. On the very first day, after I met with Dr. Volturi, one of the doctors warned me about the coffee, some skanky nurses and about Bella, saying she was a lazy fuck. But, I did some research. Bella has had glowing reviews the entire time she's been here at the hospital. She doesn't have any letters in her file and…"

"Edward, I know," Carlisle said as he put his arms around me. "Breathe, son. You're working yourself into a fit."

"Why do they hate her, Dad?" I asked as I returned his embrace.

"Because she's so good. However, it's her lack of self-esteem that makes her an easy target. Edward, I can see Bella going far in this hospital. She would have been a phenomenal doctor."

"She wanted to be a pediatrician," I said against my dad's shoulder. "But, she paid for college on her own and she's drowning in student loans. Plus, her father was making her pay for his medical expenses."

Carlisle released me and grimaced. "Charlie Swan?" I nodded. "He's fallen behind on his payments. The hospital has been trying to get a hold of him but his phone has been disconnected."

"That's because Bella was in charge of everything in that house. Though, I use the term 'house' loosely. It was a dump, Dad. But, her father booted her out on Christmas. He threw out all of her clothes and changed the locks. She had nowhere to go and so she sat on my doorstep for three hours in the frigid cold."

"Why didn't she call you?" Carlisle frowned.

"She didn't want to impose on my time with my family," I snarled. "I was mad at her for putting herself at risk but I couldn't keep up with it when I saw how lost she was. Who would do that to their child? On Christmas? I was ready to go over to her dad's apartment and pummel him into the next century."

"Join the club. I performed Charlie's surgery. He was rude to me and my staff. I had to remind him to keep his snide remarks in check. I was almost tempted to refrain from giving his pain meds if he kept up the rudeness, but that's not really ethical," my dad smirked.

"Nah, not so much, Dad," I snickered.

"But, Edward, be prepared for anything regarding you and Bella. You may want to warn her, too," Carlisle chided. "Use that new harassment policy if it becomes a bigger issue. I know that Eleazar supports your relationship. So does Marcus. They cannot, though, control what people say or what people do."

"Right," I sighed. "I'll deal with it but tonight, I'm planning on having fun with the love of my life. Have a few drinks. Dance to some bad 80s music. Bid on mom's pie."

"Oh, no, you don't. That pie is mine," Carlisle said seriously.

"May the best Cullen win," I said, holding out my hand. My dad shook it but the fierce look in his eyes indicated he wasn't going to give up easily. But, I knew for certain, that pie was mine. "I'm going to check on Rose and then I have to head home to get ready."

"Good luck with Rose. She's having a hair melt down or something," Carlisle cringed. "And the pie is going to be in my belly. Not yours."

"Keep telling yourself that, old man," I snorted as I darted out of the office, almost getting beaned by Kleenex box. I laughed as I ran up the stairs to check on Rose. Her door was open and she was scowling at her reflection as she tried to curl her hair. "What's with the puss, squirt?"

"My hair is all fucked up. I mean, it's all brittle and I can't do shit with it," she said as she put her curling iron down. "I know it's because I didn't eat for a year. But, I've been good for the past six weeks. Shouldn't my hair have bounced back?"

"I don't know, Rosie. I'm not a nutritionist," I replied as I ran my fingers through her thin hair. "Can't you see if you could get an appointment to get it done? A stylist can probably whip it up and attach a bow, make it look nice?"

"A bow, Edward? I'm not five," she said flatly.

"Come on," I smirked as I piled her hair on top of her head. "Imagine a bow, right here."

"You're an ass, Eddie," she giggled, smacking my hands away. "Maybe you do have a point though. I should put it up. Hide the nastiness."

"See? I'm good for something," I said as I sat down on her bed. Rose was twisting her hair and pulling out some tendrils. "Are you excited about going tonight?"

"Yes and no," she answered as she began putting in bobby pins, twisting them into her hair. "I'm excited because I'm not afraid that Royce will find me and that I finally get to get out of the house. In a fancy dress, mind you."

"Do I get to see?"

"No. You'll see it at the ball, Eddie," she said with a wink. "But, I'm also freaking out because I'm still very thin. I had to get my dressed taken in several inches. I'm also wary of men."

"Rose, that's understandable. You know that dad, Jasper and I along with Bella's roommate's boyfriend, Ben, will prevent anything from happening to you," I said fervently.

"Promise?" Rose asked, her green eyes filling with tears.

"I promise. And I hope you save at least ONE dance with me," I said, arching a brow.

"Definitely, big brother," she said as she hugged me tightly. "Anyhow, I have to finish this and you need to get ready. I'll see you at the Peninsula Hotel." I pulled away and kissed her cheek before leaving her room. "Love you, Eddie!"

"Love you, too, squirt," I chortled. Rose rolled her eyes and I darted down the stairs. I could hear yelling.

"Jasper! That pie was for the auction! You can't just cut yourself a piece without asking," Esme screamed.

"It was just sitting there," Jasper argued. "There was no sign saying 'Don't touch.'"

"Jasper Carlisle Cullen, you are in so much trouble. I don't have time to make a new pie. I was committed to this by your father and now, I have to walk up empty handed," Esme snarled.

"Mom, if we work together, can we help you make the pie?" I asked.

"I don't have all of the ingredients. Plus, I make the dough from scratch," she frowned.

"Why don't you buy the pie?" Jasper suggested.

I smacked him upside the head. "You're an idiot, Jasper," I said exasperatedly. "Look at the description that mom typed up. 'A homemade apple pie, from the kitchen of Esme Cullen. A long-standing secret recipe of the Cullen Clan. Good luck trying to figure out what the secret ingredient is.'"

"Oh," Jasper frowned as he pushed the plate with his half-eaten slice of pie away. "I just keep fucking up this week."

"Yes, you do," I said. My mom nodded.

"Edward, you can go. Jasper and I are going to attempt to make a new pie. You may want to let Alice know that her date is going to be a little late," Esme said sternly. Jasper's shoulders slumped and he grabbed his coat. "You know what to get, Jasper Carlisle Cullen. And none of the generic brands, either. Get enough for two pies."

"Am I going to get one?" Jasper asked, his eyes brightening.

"No. It's for your brother. He offered to help when he didn't do anything wrong. Now, scoot!" Jasper growled and left the house. "You need to go too. Your dad said that we're all sitting together. Even, Bella's roommate and her date."

"Great," I smiled. "I'll see you at the hotel. Are you and Dad spending the night?"

"As much as we need to, we're not. Rose is not ready to be away from the house overnight. This is a big deal for her and I don't want to cause any unwanted stress on her. So, we'll be heading home after the ball. Are you staying at the hotel?"

"Yep. In one of the suites," I said. "So, I need to pack a bag before I get dressed. I'll see you in a few hours, Mom."

"Love you, Edward," she said as she kissed me.

"Love you, too, Mom," I smiled. I swiped my keys and coat, heading out to my car. I drove home and took a quick shower to wash the hair clippings from my body. I also washed my hair because my hair was too poufy. I did put some gel in it but nowhere near as much as the stylist did.

I packed an overnight bag and made sure I had Bella's Valentine's day present. Once that was done, I put on my tuxedo. I had about an hour before I had to leave and pick up Bella. So I spent that hour playing on the piano. I was too eager, though. After a half-hour, I grabbed my bags and loaded them up into my Aston Martin. I drove to the florist and picked up the corsage and bouquet of flowers. It was just shy of seven when I pulled up to Bella's apartment. Picking up Bella's present, her corsage and the bouquet, I locked up my car and used my key (yes, she gave me a key) to enter the building.

Once I got to her floor, I wrinkled my nose at the nasty ass smell in the hallway. I recognized it immediately as pot, alcohol and some other drug. It was coming from James' apartment. I covered my nose as I crossed past his apartment. In front of Bella's place, I knocked quietly. I didn't want to enter unannounced and see Angela or Bella in various states of undress.

A few moments later, Angela opened the door and she smiled at me. "Looking good, Dr. C!" she bellowed. "You should wear the tux to work."

"Ah, no," I chuckled. "It looks good but it's uncomfortable as a fuck and I feel like damned penguin."

"You look a bit like a damned penguin," Angela teased. "Let me go check on Bella. She was nearly ready when I last talked to her a few minutes ago. She was searching for some kind of jewelry to wear. Nothing was going with her dress."

"I may have the solution to that problem," I smirked.

"I kind of gathered that. Were you a boy scout when you were a kid?"

"For about a month. Then we went camping and I got poison ivy. Fuck that shit," I cringed.

"Let me guess, you needed toilet paper and you wiped with a leaf?" Angela guffawed.

I blushed and shot her a look. "Laugh it up, chuckles. Talk about embarrassing. My mom had to put cream on and up my ass. It was hell. I couldn't sit for days."

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said as she sobered up. "Let me get Bella." She swept her navy blue dress and scampered to Bella's room. She knocked on my girl's door and I could hear them hissing. A few moments later, Angela came back out. "She'll be right out. I'm going to finish gussying myself up. You like the dress?" She was wearing a navy blue satin halter dress.

"It's very nice, Ang. The color is perfect for your skin," I said. I plucked a rose from the bouquet. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Aw, shucks. A rose from another girls' bouquet. How sweet!" Angela teased. "Thanks, Edward. If Ben gets here, can you let him in?"

"Sure."

I sat down on the couch and flipped through a random magazine on the cocktail table as I waited for Bella. I didn't have to wait long. Bella was standing at the entrance to the living room. Her hair was curled and pinned half up and half down. Her makeup was soft and smoky. Her dress…her dress was perfection. It was a deep indigo color with thick straps. Around her middle, there was a matching belt that cinched in her natural waist. The dress looked like thick chiffon ribbons that had been sewn together to make a dress. She looked like an angel.

"I have no words," I whispered, staring at her.

"That bad?" she asked as she ran her hands down her skirt.

"No. That good," I murmured as I crossed to her. I took her face in my hands. "So very, very good. Can I kiss you or will that mess up your makeup?"

"Of course you can kiss me," she breathed. "Fuck the makeup."

"I love you," I growled as my lips descended onto hers. We kissed each other hungrily until Angela cleared her throat. We broke apart and Bella was blushing. I was smiling like a fool, but when you have a girlfriend as hot as Bella, you'd be smiling too.

"If I had let you both continue, clothes would have been shed and you both would have been naked in two seconds," she quipped.

"What?" Bella squeaked.

"That kiss was fucking hot, Bells," Angela smirked. "Ben is on his way up then we'll be out of your hair. Though, it looked like you two needed a chaperone."

"Hush," I laughed. "We don't need a chaperone, Little Miss Screams-A-Lot." Angela shut her mouth and glowered at me.

"Don't fight, you two," Bella admonished. "Ang, can you take our picture? I'd like a memory of tonight. Just in case this was just a dream."

"Bella, this is not a dream," I said as I pulled her to my side, kissing her neck. "I'm right next to you, sweet girl and I'm not going anywhere."

"That was so wonderfully cheesy, Dr. C.," Angela snorted. "Now, act like you're in love."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Bella, kissing her forehead. Bella leaned against me, snuggling against my side. I gently cupped her face and pressed my lips to hers. "I love you," I mumbled against her mouth.

"I love you, too," she said, smiling widely.

"Look at the camera," Angela whined. We both chuckled and smiled at the camera as she snapped away. The final picture was of the two of us acting like idiots and making funny faces at the camera. As we finished our photo session, Ben had come up. Angela handed Bella the camera and the two of them were in their own pictures. Finally, using the timer function, we got a handful with the four of us before Ben and Angela left the apartment.

"Aren't we going to go?" Bella asked as she watched the door close behind Ben.

"We are. I have a few things for you," I said as I led her to the living room. "First off, this is for you." I took out the red and purple corsage. "You said you didn't go to prom and I'm trying to recreate that magic of that night. Granted, this prom is where we can get drunk and there's no prom king or queen. But, if it's any consolation, you'd win as prom queen."

"Edward," she breathed. She smiled and a few tears fell out of her eyes. I wiped them away and put the corsage on her wrist. "You are so the prom king."

"Thanks, sweet girl," I chuckled. "I also have flowers for you. Two dozen roses." I handed her the large bouquet of roses. "Okay, almost two dozen roses. I gave one to Angela."

"I bet she gave you shit about it."

"She did, but she still accepted it," I smirked.

"Let me put these into some water," Bella said.

"Just a second, sweet girl," I said as I held her hand. "I have a Valentine's Day present for you."

"Edward…shit," she frowned. "I'm a horrible girlfriend. I didn't get you anything…"

"Bella, you don't have to. Wearing this dress and being my date for this ball is present enough," I chided.

"You said something similar to that at Christmas. Edward, I owe you at least two presents. One for Christmas and now, Valentine's day," she frowned. Her brown eyes were brimmed with tears.

"No tears, baby," I said as I took her face in my hands. "I didn't have to get you a Valentine's Day present. But, I wanted to. Besides, I think it solves a problem that Angela said you were having." I handed the gift bag to Bella and smiled expectantly.

Bella bit her lip and pulled out the envelope with my love letter first. She tore into it and as she read my letter, fat tears fell down her cheeks. I wiped the away and waited until she was done with the letter. She crushed it to her chest and looked at me. "You really believe everything you wrote, Edward?"

"And more, Bella. I want it all with you," I said, giving her a crooked smile. "I want to give you everything you could ever dream of. What's mine is yours, love. And I mean that, whole-heartedly. I love you so fucking much, Bella. I'm so blessed to have you in my life."

"As am I to have you, Edward," she said as she leaned forward, kissing my lips. "I love you, too."

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that, Bella," I breathed. "Now, there's more in that bag."

Bella pulled away and took out the two boxes from the bag. "Which one should I open first?"

"Hmmm, that one," I said, pointing to the necklace. She nodded and popped open the box. She gasped loudly. Her eyes widened and she looked up at me. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. But, I've never seen a stone like this," she whispered.

"It's a tanzanite," I explained. "And it matches your dress perfectly."

"You want me to wear this tonight?"

"Of course, love," I said as I took the platinum, diamond and tear drop shaped tanzanite pendant from the box. "Lift up your hair." Bella twisted it up away from her neck and I fastened the necklace. It lay on her creamy skin, just above her voluptuous breasts. Her hair fell around her neck and she lightly touched the pendant. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Edward. But this looks expensive," she frowned.

"It doesn't matter how much it costs, Bella. I wanted to get it for you," I replied. "Open the other one, baby." I sat back down opposite of her and she shook off the lid of the box, revealing the smaller velvet box inside. She opened it and she smiled, then frowned. "Why the long face?"

"I've never seen such beautiful things, Edward. I can't accept them," she said quietly.

"Why not? I bought them. For you," I said as I forced her to look at me. "I bought them because I love you. If I had my way, you'd be dripping in diamonds and precious gems. Well, you'd be naked and dripping in diamonds and precious gems."

"Stop it," she giggled. "You don't want to see this body naked."

"Yes. I do," I said as I ran my finger down her arm. It was smooth and pale. "I want to see and feel all of you, Bella." I picked up the earrings and removed them from the box. Tucking her hair behind her ear, I put one earring in and then the other. "I want to see all of you, wearing just this jewelry. I have no doubt that I won't be disappointed." Bella blushed and ducked her head. "Come on, CinderBella. We have a ball to go."

"CinderBella?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Work with me, sweet girl," I quipped as I picked up Bella's silver wrap. I carefully covered her and picked up her overnight bag.

"The roses! I need to put them in water," she said.

"Ask and ye shall receive," I smirked as I found the vase from the flowers I gave her on our first date. I quickly put the roses into the vase, setting it on the table. "Problem solved. Let's go!"

We rode down the elevator and I could tell Bella was deep in thought. She had a deep furrow between her brows. Her fingers were twined with mine but she was worried about something. "None of this," I said as smoothed her brow. "We're going to have fun. Dance. Eat some expensive rubber chicken. Dance some more. Spend the night in a five star hotel and just be us, Bella."

She breathed deeply and smiled. "We are," she said quietly. "What did I do to deserve you, Edward?"

"The same thing I did to deserve you, my beautiful Bella," I said, kissing her lips. We walked out into the cold February air and scurried to my Aston Martin. I helped her into the passenger seat. I put her bag in my trunk and jogged to the driver's side.

When I started the car and pulled away from the curb, Bella hummed quietly. "Do you think that someday you'll let me drive her?" she asked.

"You know how to drive?" I chuckled.

"Of course I do. I just can't afford a car, and I prefer to take public transportation. It's much more convenient in the city. But I have my license," she said, poking my shoulder.

"You can drive my Aston Martin, after you've driven my Volvo," I conceded. "Fair?"

"Fair," she smirked. She looked out the window and she gripped my arm. "Is this the hotel?"

"It is," I said. "Nice, isn't it?"

"It's fit for royalty," she breathed.

"I think Prince Charles stayed here once," I replied. "Not sure, though. Let me use the valet to park the car and then we can check in." I pulled up to the circle and was greeted by an older gentleman. I handed him the keys. With an smile, he handed me a ticket. I grabbed our bags and we walked into the lavish lobby. Bella stayed close to me, unsure how to act in such a place. "Bella, relax. You look so guilty."

"Not guilty. Wary. I don't want bump into anything and break it," she hissed.

"You won't break anything," I chuckled as I kissed her temple. We walked to the front desk and I handed over my credit card. "Hi, we're checking in. It's under Cullen."

"Ah, yes," the concierge smiled. "The honeymoon suite. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Bella opened her mouth but I shot her a look. She bit her lip but blushed a deep red before snuggling to my side. "Here you go. Now, I know that you are both here for the event for Cook County Hospital. Would you like a bellhop to bring up your luggage?"

"That would be awesome."

The concierge handed me the keys and promised to have our luggage delivered to our room. She then directed us to the ballroom where the fundraiser was taking place. Bella gripped my hand tightly but this time it wasn't about breaking something. I think it was fear about making our relationship public.

"What will people say, Edward?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter what they say, love," I replied. "You're with me. I'm with you. We love each other. That's all that matters."

"I'm afraid that people are going to see our relationship as…one of convenience. That I'm with you to move ahead in the nursing pool," she whimpered.

"People are going to talk. People are going to assume what they want. But, you and I both know that those rumors are not true. Plus, you know that I love you," I murmured as I took her face in my hands. "Nothing anyone can say will ever change that, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward," she said, closing her eyes briefly. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth to mine, kissing me fiercely. When she pulled back, her eyes were sparkling and the confidence brimming from her was palpable. "Let's give them something to talk about." She twined her fingers with mine and stood taller before dragging me to the purple, red and black room located in the back of the hotel.

_Okay, who is this and what happened to my meek, shy girlfriend? _

Together, we walked into the sleek bar set up just outside of the ballroom. I looked around the bar for people that I recognized. I was still pretty new in the hospital and I only really knew the staff in the ER and a few of the surgical residents from my stint as a surgical attending.

"Bella! Edward!" we heard across the bar. We both turned and saw a very excited Alice running to us with a very bedraggled Jasper being pulled behind her. "You made it!"

"Of course we made it," Bella smiled as she hugged Alice. "I love your dress. Didn't you have a green one picked out?"

"I did, but I liked this one better," Alice smirked.

"Jas, you have some flour on your cheeks," I teased.

"Fuck off, Edward," he growled as he wiped his face. "Your pie is in your house."

"Good boy," I said as I patted him on the head. He smacked my hand away and scowled at me. "Bella, you remember my brother, Jasper, right?"

"Of course," Bella said as she held out her hand. Jasper shook it and gave her a smile. "Why did you have flour on your cheek?"

"Because I was a moron and ate a slice of my mom's apple pie," he frowned.

"There's more to the story than that, Jasper," I chided.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "It was the pie that my mom was donating for the silent auction. So, I had to stay and help my mom to bake another pie. Plus an additional pie for Eddie since he offered to stay and help and make one."

"You offered to help your mom?" Bella and Alice cooed.

"Yeah," I blushed. "This idiot was thinking with his stomach and not his head. But, the pie is made and the crisis was averted."

"Yep. Mom and Dad are inside. Rose is looking for you," Jasper said. "Alice and I were sent out to find you. We're at the same table, but I'm certain Mom told you that. Table number fifteen."

"Angela is in there, too," Alice said. "She and Ben are so adorable. Come on! Let's go inside and have some fun, kids!" Alice and Bella linked arms, heading into the ballroom with Jasper and me following them. As I passed the entry table, I swiped the card for Bella and me, indicating that we were at table fifteen.

Inside the ballroom, it was decorated with the same shades of purple, red and black. It was very elegant and classy. It also had a touch of fun. It was appropriate to have the sense of fun since this fundraiser was for the children's ward in the hospital. We had a second fundraiser in June for the entire hospital. That was held at Millennium Park. I would have to make sure that Bella would come with me to that one.

"Alice, I'm going to get us some drinks," Jasper said. "Would you guys like something?"

"I'll have a glass of white wine," Bella answered.

"I'll have the same," I said. Jasper nodded and headed to the bar. Alice, Bella and I reached the table. Rose was seated at the table, twisting her napkin into a tight ball. She was looking around nervously. She looked beautiful though. Her hair was twisted up away from her face. Bella must have noticed her before me. She sat down next to Rose. She introduced herself and Rose smiled gratefully, hugging Bella tightly.

"Eddie, I approve of your girlfriend," Rose said with a smile. I sat down next to Bella who was holding Rose's hand.

"I'm glad," I chuckled.

"I apologized to Rose about my outburst," Bella said. "And that if she wanted to talk, that I'd be more than willing to listen."

"Oh, and get this, Eddie. Bella's therapist is my therapist. Michele is the shit!" Rose beamed.

"She is," Bella said.

"Wait, you got that from one hug?" I chuckled.

"I recognized her from the waiting room," Rose said. "I saw Bella waiting when I was leaving from my second session with Michele. I wasn't sure if it was Bella, but now, I know."

Jasper came back with the drinks and we all sat down. Rose and Bella were chatting about their therapy sessions while I was talking with Ben about basketball. I didn't really care about the Bulls but apparently Ben was a big fan. My parents were taken with Bella and her soft demeanor. They also loved how she reached Rose.

Shortly after the meals began being served, Bella, Alice, Angela and Rose went to the bathroom. As they left, my dad turned to me. "She's amazing, Edward. I can't believe that is the same woman from the ER."

"I know, Dr. Cullen," Ben smirked. "She's cool and confident. I've never seen Bella like this."

"I'm so proud of her," I said with a beaming grin.

"What do you think, Jasper?" Carlisle asked, prodding my brother.

"She's…she's nothing like I imagined," Jasper said honestly. I frowned at him. "It's nothing bad, Edward. When I met her at New Year's Eve, she was so reserved and shy. Tonight, it's like I'm looking at a different girl. I'm sorry for being an epic asshole earlier this week. Do you forgive me?"

"Do you respect my girlfriend? Despite her looks and her weight?"

"I more than respect her, man. She made Rosie smile," Jasper said, his voice filled with awe. "She made Rosie smile like Edward does."

"Good. I'm glad you finally pulled your head out of your ass, Jasper," Carlisle said sternly. "Your opinion about that sweet girl was unwarranted and your behavior toward your brother was deplorable."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said. "Want to come, Jas?"

"Nah. I'm going to wallow for a bit," he grumbled. "I am sorry, Edward."

I nod and walked to the bathroom. As I was near to the bathroom, the girls were giggling as they were heading back. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me sweetly. My heart was stammering as I watched her walk back with my sister and her two best friends. I smiled as went into the bathroom, taking care of business quickly. However, I was washing my hands when I heard Newton and Crowley on the other side of the door. I scrambled into the stall and listened to their conversation.

_What? I'm curious. _

"Have you seen them?" Newton bellowed. "Swine is all over Cullen like a cheap suit. God, I bet he can't even get it up for her. She's got so many fucking rolls."

"I'm shocked she came. Shouldn't she be home, playing with her fucking cats?" Crowley howled as he peed.

I growled lowly as I listened their vitriol. They belittled everything about Bella, from her dress, to her hair, to her jewelry, to our relationship. When they started spewing about how she gave me head in my office, I decided to make my presence known. Their faces blanched when they saw my furious face. "You both should be ashamed of yourselves," I growled. "How old are you? Spreading rumors and gossiping like middle school girls. Yes, I'm with Bella. Why does it bother you? It sure as hell doesn't bother me. Because this a hospital function, you need to remember that your represent the hospital. And you're not representing it very well. Leave my relationship with Bella alone. Grow up."

"Why are you with her, Edward?" Newton spat.

"It's Dr. Cullen," I snarled. "And I'm with her because I fucking love her. I guess that notion is too foreign for two frat boys like you." I spun on my heel and left the bathroom. I was so fucking pissed off. I knew I couldn't go back to the ball right away. I had to calm down. So, I went out onto the balcony in the back of the hotel.

I managed to calm myself. I headed inside and sat down next to Bella. She gave me a look of concern. I shook my head, kissing her temple. The smell of her perfume and her soft body pressed against me calmed me down even further. I leaned to whisper in her ear. "I love you, Bella. So much, baby. I'll always love you."

"Are you okay?" she responded back, looking at me with concern in her brown eyes.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you tomorrow," I said as I cupped her chin. I pressed my lips to hers in a soft, loving kiss. I brushed her hair back and kissed down her neck, ending just behind her ear. She moaned and blushed a brilliant crimson. "I love your blush, beautiful."

"When you kiss me like that, you'll see a lot of it," she giggled.

The rest of the dinner was pretty non-descript. After dessert, we checked out the silent auction items. There were a few things that I bid on. The one I hoped I got was a two week vacation to Oahu in July in a luxury villa for two. My guess is my bid is not going to be outbid. It was high. Very high. Probably easily four times what the vacation was worth.

Once we finished looking at the silent auction items, the dance floor had opened up. I led Bella out onto the dance floor and we swayed to some iconic slow song. She felt so amazing in my arms. On the floor, it felt like it was the two of us. The world just fell away and the only person that mattered was my Bella.

The next song was the Cha Cha Slide and we all fumbled on the dance floor like fools trying to figure it out. My sister was the only one who knew how to do it so we all followed her. The next slow dance, I danced with Rosalie while Dad danced with Bella. She was shocked when Carlisle asked her to dance. However, I could see him speaking quietly to her. Her eyes were filled with tears as she nodded and smiled. At the end of the dance, Bella hugged my dad before he handed her to me. "Why were you crying, beautiful girl?"

"I was crying because your dad was telling me that he was happy that I made you happy," she sniffled. She put her head on my shoulder. "Do I really make you happy?"

"Bella, for the first time in all of my life, I'm content, happy, ecstatic and in love," I said as I pressed a kiss to her soft lips. "I don't want anything to change, love. I'm so blessed to be with you, Bella."

"I'm the blessed one," she murmured, playing with my hair. "Never in my life did I ever expect to find someone like you. I'm still working on my trust issues, but for the first time since my mom's death, I'm genuinely happy. I feel like I have someone on my side. Thank you, Edward. Thank you for loving me and bringing me such joy."

"I promise to give you that joy forever, Bella," I whispered, kissing her again. Quickly, our kiss grew more heated and my tongue slid inside of her mouth.

"Hey, porn stars," Alice chided. "Knock it off. They're getting ready to announce the silent auction winners."

"Oops," we both laughed as we listened to the winners. My dad won my mom's pie, much to Jasper's chagrin. Alice won some spa weekend for her and the girls. Rose won an autographed book by one of our psychiatrists. Now, the trip was one of the big ticket items. There was the trip to Oahu, a trip to Italy, another to London and then a cruise on the Mediterranean.

Just as I predicted, I won the trip to Oahu. Bella was shocked when they called my name. I handed over my check and took the basket with the Oahu trip goodies. Back at the table, I plopped down to next to Bella. "You better be available for this trip, love. You're coming with me."

"Me?"

"Am I going to bring my other girlfriend?" I teased.

"Um, no. What if we break up?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"Never going to happen, love," I said as I kissed her neck. "You're stuck with me forever, baby. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Shall we head up to our room and have some fun up there?"

"I could be persuaded," she said with a cheeky grin.

I leaned over to her ear. "Now, I know that you're not ready for me to make love to you, but I do want to make you scream my name, Bella. I want to feel you come," I growled as I nipped at her ear.

Her responding whimper was all of the encouragement. It was going to be a fun evening up in our hotel room. I get love up my girlfriend. I couldn't fucking wait!

**A/N: I know I promised citrus. But, in retrospect, I want have their first real physical experience to be in Bella's eyes. So, we can hear what she thinks as Edward loves her, physically. Now, it will not be a full lemon but it will be juicy. We're also going to get the fallout of Newton's and Crowley's words, plus the commentary of her less than nice co-workers. Also, Charlie, our favorite sperm donor, will be making an appearance as well. Now, pictures of this chapter are on my blog: the ball, what they wore, and Edward's presents to Bella. Check out my Facebook group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Extra teasers, conversations and RobPorn. Anyhow, leave me some lovin! **

**I also was one of the contributing authors for the Fandom for Leukemia and Lymphoma Society. An OUTTAKE/FUTURETAKE for this story was my contribution. If you donate some $$, you'll get the compilation. Visit this site to make a donation… (just change the 'dots' to periods and remove the spaces and you're good…) **__**. Also, information regarding this foundation will be on my blog as well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**BPOV**

I totally felt like 'CinderBella' as Edward had called me earlier. The ball had been a dream come true. We spent the night eating, drinking, dancing in each other's arms, kissing and just being a couple in love. However, I knew something was up with Edward after he came back from the bathroom. His green eyes weren't as bright as they had been earlier. I asked him about it, but Edward promised he'd tell me tomorrow.

He was so hiding something.

Something that obviously had to do with me.

However, I let it go. I didn't want to have my night ruined because of something that happened to Edward in the bathroom, especially if it was pertaining to me. I'll just ask Edward about it tomorrow.

After they had announced the winners of the silent auction, Edward seemed anxious to leave. His eyes had a predatory gleam to it and he looked like he was ready to pounce. Honestly, so was I. He looked so fucking sexy in his tuxedo and his haircut. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and remove the tux with my teeth.

Once Edward had made his declaration that he wanted to go, we said good bye to our friends and Edward's family. I made tentative plans with Rosalie to go out for coffee the next day I have off so we could chat without the prying eyes of my co-workers and her family. Rose had mentioned that the only person that she truly trusted in her family was Edward. Her parents were too worried about her eating habits and Jasper was an immature brat who just didn't get it. Edward, her protector from the moment she was born, was the most affected by her attack and the one that Rose turned to the most. She wanted someone else besides her oldest brother and her therapist. That was going to be me.

The ride up in the elevator to our suite was tense. It wasn't a bad thing though. It was more sexual. Edward's fingers glided along my back and I could feel my body react to his soft, gentle caress. "Do you know how beautiful you looked tonight?" he murmured in the quiet elevator.

I blushed and ducked my head. I had felt pretty, but honestly, compared to the other women in the room, I was not beautiful. I was still heavy. I was still not the woman that belonged on Edward's arm.

"I can see what you're thinking, Bella," he chided as the elevator opened. "That you are not 'beautiful.' That you don't deserve my compliments." He laced his fingers with mine and we walked down the hallway to the room. "You do, sweet girl."

"I'm still having a hard time accepting the fact that you want me," I answered. Edward sighed and opened the door we had stopped in front of. Obviously, he was frustrated with me. Perhaps, I should just take my bag and go. Inside of the room, I walked to the bag and bent down. I picked it up and steeled myself to leave. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Why are you holding your bag?" Edward asked, arching a brow.

"I'm pissing you off. I'll just go," I mumbled.

"Oh, no," Edward said sternly. He took the bag from my hands and guided me to the bed. The very large and inviting bed. "Bella, why do you think you're pissing me off?"

"You sighed when you opened the door," I muttered.

"Bella, baby, I sighed because I want you to see what I see. I want you to know that I love you, regardless of what you look like," he said quietly as he took my face in his hands. "I was just merely pointing out the fact that you looked gorgeous tonight earlier. And you did. So beautiful, Bella." He stared at me, rubbing his thumbs along my cheeks.

"I'm afraid, Edward," I whispered.

"Why, sweet girl?"

"That your opinion of me will change when you see me with my clothes off," I frowned. "Clothing hides a multitude of sins, Edward."

"Nothing will change, Bella," he said. "And if you're not ready, we don't have to do anything. We can just curl up and cuddle."

_No, I don't want that. I want to be with him. But, I'm so afraid. Maybe just cuddling would be a better option. _

"You won't be mad if we don't…fool around?" I whimpered.

"Of course not," Edward said. He kissed my forehead chastely and I could tell in his stance that he was slightly dejected at my lack of self-confidence. I had been so strong at the ball and now my insecurities bite me in the ass. "I'm going to take out my contacts if you want to change into something more comfortable. Okay?" I nodded and watched as Edward moved toward the bathroom. He turned just before he went inside. "I love you, sweet girl." He gave me his sweet crooked grin before ducking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

I fell back on the bed, feeling the tears fill in my eyes. _Why? Why can I not do this? Edward loves me. He's said so. He shows me every day. Why can't I let him in all the way? _My tears fell down my cheek unabated as I tried to calm myself. It was fruitless. Obviously, I was too much of a mess to calm down by just laying there. I forced myself up and unzipped my dress. I let out a deep breath as I felt the tightness around my ribs go away. The dress was absolutely gorgeous but it cinched in my waist. Gave me a great shape but was incredibly uncomfortable for long periods of time. Five hours in the dress was definitely my limit.

I picked up my bag and looked inside. Nothing that I packed was in there. I had packed a pair of sleep shorts and a long-sleeved t-shirt along with a pair of dark wash jeans and red sweater for tomorrow. However, inside there was a purple negligee with matching panties along with my jeans and shirt that definitely accentuated my girls.

Edward came back out of the bathroom and he was wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. On his face were his glasses and he was shirtless. "You okay? I heard you squeak in the bathroom."

"Um, I think the luggage fairies attacked," I grumbled. "What I packed is not in here."

"Really?" Edward smirked.

"Yep. My sleep shorts and t-shirt aren't in here. It was replaced with this," I said, holding up my nightie. Edward pushed off the door frame and held out his hand. I gave him the nightie, blushing a deep crimson. He held it up, appraising the sheer material.

"I think you should wear it," he said quietly. "In regards to lingerie, it's pretty tame."

"The panties are butt floss, Edward," I said dryly.

"You could always keep the panties off," he chortled, waggling his brows like a perv. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the negligee from Edward's hand. The panties I wore under my dress were the same color as the nightie. I'll just wear those. I kissed Edward's bare shoulder before slipping into the bathroom to change. My tears had dried and I was somewhat calm. Carefully, I removed my dress and hung it up. I also took off my jewelry, placing it into the boxes that Edward had left on the counter for me. Once my dress was off and my jewelry in its box, I put on the nightie. It was sexy but still innocent at the same time. The fabric hung loosely around my torso but hugged my breasts. It was see-through and my nipples were visible under the purple fabric.

I brushed my teeth, avoiding looking in the mirror. I finished in the bathroom and walked out into the bedroom. The lights were off. The only light was coming from the bathroom and a few candles that Edward had lit. I flipped off the lights and walked to the bed. Edward was leaning against the headboard with his eyes closed. I crawled onto the bed and slipped between the sheets. He opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip under my weight. When he saw what I was wearing, his green eyes darkened and his mouth dropped a bit in shock.

_Or was it disappointment?_

When his fingers glided up my arm and taking purchase in my hair, his other hand moved to my hip, guiding me over his lap, I knew it wasn't disappointment. The hardness between my legs was not an indication of disappointment. _He was fucking turned on!_ I was perched astride his legs with his arousal pressing between my thighs. His eyes had darkened even more and there was very little green in his irises. Even in the dim room, I could see the faint blush on his skin. I was a fucking nuclear tomato. His stare was intense, fiery and lustful.

Edward's hands moved up my arms slowly. His warm palms were gently massaging my skin. Once he reached my shoulders, one hand continued to my back, gently tickling the exposed skin there while the other hand moved to my face. His finger traced my jaw as he reached my lips. His eyes never left mine. With his thumb, he swiped it across my lower lip, earning a guttural moan from me.

This was, by far, the most erotic thing that has ever happened to me and we haven't even kissed yet. My panties were drenched just from his piercing gaze and sensual touches.

Edward moved his hand from my face and lightly ran his finger tips down my neck. My head fell back and I arched my back toward him. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted to feel his hands on my breasts. I wanted to feel his fingers between my legs; to feel how wet he made me. "Bella, look at me," Edward said in a tone that left little to be argued with. I looked at him and he was smiling. Not a friendly smile but a smile that was sexy and wild. It was his crooked smirk with a sensual twist. "I can stop but seeing you wearing this…I need you, baby." He leaned forward. His lips barely grazing my ear, "I need to feel you. I need to make you come." His mouth descended on my ear and he bit down hard on my earlobe. My hands moved to his shoulders as I unconsciously rotated my hips over his erection. He moaned as his mouth sucked on my neck.

"I want you," I whispered. Edward's head snapped up and he looked into my eyes. "Not all the way, but I want to explore with you. Please?" I picked up his right hand and placed it on my left breast. He let out a strangled noise once his hand wrapped around me. Edward's lips finally met mine and they were insistently moving against my mouth. My hands were buried in his hair, tugging on his thick strands as we fought for dominance with our mouths. Somehow, Edward had flipped us so I was on my back and he was resting between my legs. His hardness was pressing against the fabric of his sleep pants and rubbing the lace of my panties. He pulled back slightly and he looked down at me. "What?" I asked.

"Can I take this off?" he questioned, gesturing to the negligee. "I want to feel your skin against me." His smirk softened and his eyes lost their predatory gleam. "Please?" His now green eyes pled with me. My heart stammered against my chest. The only other person who has seen me like this has been Jake. I didn't want a repeat. Could I trust him to not break my heart?

_Trust him, Bella. He's been nothing but loving and honest since you've met him. _

I bit my lip and sat up. Edward sat back onto his knees as I reached for the hem of the negligee. _Here goes nothing. Be prepared for Edward to run away screaming. _I pulled the purple material off my body and tossed it next to me. I kept my eyes down, focusing on the duvet cover. I crossed my arms across my body, trying to hide the rolls and lumps. Edward's hand reached up and gently touched my face. "Don't, Bella," he murmured. "You're beautiful." He moved my hands away from my body. He pressed me back against the pillows. His bare chest was molded against mine and I moaned at the feeling of his warm skin against me. His mouth covered my lips and he balanced on one hand. Tenderly, he ran his hand along my arm, down my chest to palm my breast.

His fingers expertly kneaded my flesh. He rolled my nipple with his thumb as he fondled my breast. I groaned into his mouth as he continued to play with my bare breast. Edward's mouth moved away from mine as he kissed down my neck. "God, baby, you are so exquisite," he mumbled against my collarbone. "So soft and perfect." He nipped at my skin at my neck before moving down further to my breast. He looked up at me and his eyes had returned to their feral gaze. With a seductive smirk, he licked my nipple. His other hand gripped my breast and he tugged and toyed with my nipple while he licked and bit at my other one. "Your breasts are beyond words, Isabella," he cooed, looking up at me. He sucked it into his mouth, earning another moan from me. "From now on, I'd love for you to be topless whenever you're around me."

"Keep dreaming, Cullen," I giggled. "These girls need a bra."

"No, they don't," Edward smirked as he kissed across my chest. He licked, sucked, nipped and bit my other nipple while he toyed with my bare breast. "They're here for me to kiss and play with."

"Are you a boob man, Edward?" I asked, ruffling his hair.

"I'm a woman man, Bella," he replied. "I love everything about women. Their soft skin." He ran his hands up and down my torso, reveling in the feeling. "Their smell. You smell like strawberries, freesia, vanilla and cinnamon," he smiled as he kissed up my body, inhaling at my neck. "So good, baby." He smelled my hair and he growled, lowly. "Back to what I love about women, specifically you. I do love your breasts, Bella. They fill my hands. Your nipples are the perfect shade of pink and I love licking them," he said in a husky voice. He bent his head and licked my nipple to prove my point. "But, I love licking other things, too."

"Like what?" I breathed.

"I love making a woman come with my tongue," he purred in my ear. "Not tonight, sweet girl but I will. I will make you come with my tongue. I want to see if you are truly a sweet girl."

Oh, hell. My panties are officially ruined.

"Bella, I want to feel you," he said quietly. "I promised you that I'd get you to scream my name. Can I touch you?"

"You are touching me," I teased, knowing full well what he wanted to do.

"I want to feel how wet you are," he growled lowly. "I can definitely feel how hot you are between your legs. I can only imagine how wet you are, Bella." He rolled his hips and his cock grazed my clit, earning a whimper from me. "I'll keep your panties on but I need to feel you, baby."

I nodded, wanting him to feel me. I wanted him to feel what he did to me with his sensual touches, hot tongue and loving kisses. Edward smiled and he moved off to the side of me. His body was pressed against me as he traced light circles on my belly. My hand snaked up to his hair, gently pulling on his bronze locks. He stared at me and the emotion simmering behind his eyes was plain. He did love me. He desired me. His hardness pressed against my hip was a clear indication of that.

Soon, the circles he was drawing on my belly moved closer to my waistband of my panties. "Are you sure, Bella?" he whispered.

"Please, Edward," I begged. "I love you."

"Bella…sweet girl, I love you too. So fucking much," he said as he devoured my mouth. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and we were entangled in a mass of arms, legs and frantic kisses. With a moan, Edward moved back to my previous spot and the very tip of his middle finger slipped into my panties. Our kiss broke apart and he moved his hand further into my panties. He reached my curls between my legs. They were damp with my arousal. "Do you trust me, Bella?"

"Yes, "I breathed.

"I trust you with my life, Bella," he answered, staring into my eyes. His hand moved closer to my core. Closer to where I was aching with need. "I love you and I'm yours." His fingertip grazed my clit and I bucked my hips. "Forever, if you'll have me, Bella." He circled his long finger along my swollen nub. "Jesus, baby, you're so wet."

"For you," I said with a smile. "You did that."

His hand made tight circles around my clit, spreading the dampness along my folds. "God, you feel amazing, Bella," Edward grunted. "So wet and hot, baby." His lips brushed against mine as his finger toyed with my entrance. "Can I?" Not able to form words, I nodded. His finger slipped inside easily due to my arousal. It felt amazing compared to what I had experienced with Jacob. Then again, the one time with him and I wasn't nearly as worked up as this. He slowly moved his finger in and out of my body. He stared at me, watching me as I shifted against his body, trying to pull his finger deeper inside. "You're so tight, Bella," he said, his voice filled with awe.

_How do you respond to that?_ I wasn't sure. So, I kissed him. I spread my legs to allow him more access as I kissed his soft lips. His thumb found my clit and he circled it around my swollen nub. He also added a second finger, curling them inside of my body. I could feel something build inside of me. I wasn't sure what it was but, it felt amazing. I had no control over the lower part of my body. I could feel my body buck against his hand, desperately wanting to feel more of him. I wanted to feel all of him. I wanted him to make love to me.

_Not tonight, Bella…it's the impending orgasm talking right now. _

So that's the feeling I'm experiencing in my belly.

"Bella," Edward choked out. "Come for me, sweet girl." I moaned and gripped his neck tighter. My hips were moving with his fingers. Our eyes were locked in on each other as I started to unravel and shatter around him. I could feel my muscles around his fingers begin to tighten. "That's it, Bella. Let it go." His hand moved faster inside of me as much as my panties would allow. "I want to see you come, Bella." He kissed my lips and continued moving his hand.

"Edward," I whimpered. I was panting and clinging to him. "More!"

"You're so fucking tight, Bella. I can't wait until it's my cock inside of you," he growled in my ear. "I desperately want to make love to you, Bella. I want to feel you around me and make you come. Can you come for me? Scream my name! No one will hear you, love. It's just me. I love you and I want to feel your pussy clench around my fingers, baby."

I fell back and let out a guttural scream, streaming profanities mixed in with his name as my body reacted to his dirty talk. And just like that, Edward gave me my very first orgasm. I slowly returned to earth as Edward languidly removed his hand from my body. His lips were gently gliding along my temple. He still circled around my clit and eventually as my twitching stopped, he removed his hand from my panties. He looked at me as he put his fingers that were just inside of me into his mouth. "Just as suspected, very sweet girl," he said with a wink. I blushed and hid my face. "Oh, no. I just saw the most beautiful in the world with you coming around my fingers. You do not get to get shy now."

"You liked tasting that?" I asked.

"Very much," he answered. I grabbed his hand and sucked his middle finger that was inside of me into my mouth. "Holy fuck," he groaned. I tasted myself on his finger, obviously diluted since he had already sucked most of it off. But, it wasn't nasty like I had thought, but it wasn't all that pleasant, either. I removed his finger and his eyes were glazed over.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just my mind is going into hyperdrive with seeing you suck my finger. My pervy brain was imagining it was my dick," he chuckled nervously.

"I'm probably not ready to do that but I can feel how hard you are, Edward," I said as turned to face him. I traced my fingers along the waistband of his sleep pants. I gently cupped his arousal over the pants and was shocked at how big he felt. He hissed and tightened his hold on me.

"Bella, you don't have to," he said, his voice straining.

"I know I don't have to," I said as I nibbled on his ear. "You didn't have to do what you did to me. But you did. I want to do this to you, baby. I want to see you come." My hand slid into his sleep pants, only to be greeted with his arousal.

"Can I take off my pants? I don't want to, um…" he blushed. "Jesus, I've seen people in various states of undress and can diagnose various medical conditions…"

"You don't want to come in your pants?" I giggled.

"Right," he said as he lifted his butt up, removing his pants, shoving them down to his knees. His cock was in my hands and what I felt was nothing compared to actually seeing it. _Dear God…how is that going to fit inside of me? _

"I don't know what to do," I said.

"Well, we're going to need some lotion," Edward said quietly. I nodded and grabbed some of my lotion from my bag. "Put the lotion on your hand." I squirted some lotion onto my palm and wrapped my hand around his cock. He hissed again.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"You're fine. It's just cold," he chuckled nervously. "Now, do what feels natural. I'll let you know if it's not comfortable."

"I don't want to hurt you," I said, my eyes wide as I began moving my hand up and down his shaft.

"You won't," he assured me as his hand wrapped around mine, guiding my movements. Together, he showed me what he liked. He also told me that I could play with his balls and the skin behind them. The only thing that made Edward uncomfortable was if anyone got too close to his ass.

Hell, I'd be uncomfortable, too.

It's one way only.

Out.

Edward eventually removed his hand and I gripped his cock, twisting and moving my hand along his arousal. His breathing was erratic as he watched my hand. Feeling bold, I moved my other hand to his balls and gently cupped them. I rolled them in my hand as I toyed with the head of erection. "Fuck, Bella," Edward moaned. "Faster, please."

"Like this?" I asked as I moved my hand up and down his cock. He licked his lips and nodded. He was watching me intently as I gave him the hand job. His hips were moving with my hands, creating more friction. I removed my hand from his balls and I circled it around his head of his cock. He moaned loudly, his head falling back onto the pillows. "Good?"

"Amazing. Don't stop," he panted out. "Bella, I'm so close. Don't fucking stop." I bit my lip and continued my movements on his body. Edward sat up and gently cupped my head. His lips descended on mine, kissing me hungrily. His other hand cupped my breast as he grunted against my mouth. His dick twitched in my hand and I could feel some extra lubrication in addition to my lotion. "Holy hell," Edward groaned as he looked down at my hands. "I'm…Bella…I'm…FUCK!" he roared as he fell back on the pillows. His white, creamy come squirted from his body, covering his belly and my hands. I continued stroking his now deflating penis until it slid out of my hands. Edward was breathing heavily and didn't really notice that I got up from the bed to grab a warm washcloth to wipe down his stomach. Once I was done, Edward gathered me into his arms. He smothered my face with loving kisses, earning a giggle from me. "That was…no words…I love you," he said as he continued to kiss me.

"I love you, too," I said as I brushed his hair back from his face. "I'm sorry about earlier. I'm trying…I really am."

"I know, sweet girl," he chuckled. "I understand what you're dealing with, somewhat. I want you to earn my trust and I hope that I have."

"You're getting there," I said as I lay down next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. Edward had pulled up his pants and held me to his chest. "Just keep doing what you're doing. And promise me you'll tell me what happened while you were in the bathroom."

"Tomorrow morning, sweet girl," he mumbled sleepily. "You plum tuckered me out, love. Shall we sleep?"

"Let me put my nightgown on," I said as I reached for it.

"Nuh huh," he said as he held me to his chest. "I love feeling your bare chest against me." His eyes were at half mast and his words were getting more and more slurred. I nodded and curled up next to him. "Sleep well, my Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too," I answered, pressing a kiss above his heart. He smiled and held me tightly.

xx APFL xx

The next morning, Edward was up before me and he had arranged for breakfast. Specifically, breakfast in bed. When I woke up, I sat up and saw a smiling Edward standing with a tray. During the night, I had to put something on since it was freezing in the room. Edward's body heat helped a little, but I was still shivering. I pulled on Edward's dress shirt during the night and was definitely more comfortable after that.

"Nice shirt," he teased as he put the tray over my legs.

"I got cold," I quipped as I looked at what he ordered. Pancakes, French toast, eggs, sausage, bacon, fresh fruit, coffee, yogurt… "Jesus, I hope you don't expect me to eat all of this."

"Heavens no. Half of it is for me," he said as he climbed into the bed. We shared our meal and chatted about Edward's trip that he won to Oahu. He was adamant that I go with him. He even pulled up his calendar on his phone, pointing out time where it would be best for us to go. But, I could tell that he was trying to distract me. It wasn't going to work.

"Edward, I'm going to shower and then we need to talk about what happened last night," I said sternly.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I know. You go shower and we'll talk once you're done," he said quietly. I kissed his lips chastely before getting up. I grabbed my jeans, shirt and underwear before heading into the bathroom. My shower was long. It felt wonderful with the water falling over my body. I washed my skin, blushing at where Edward had touched me last night. I could still feel the aftershocks this morning. My body was still reeling from the orgasm that Edward had given me. I shook it off and finished my shower. I dried my hair and put on some light makeup before heading back out into the suite.

Edward was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater. He was playing a game on his phone, his tongue sticking out adorably as he tried to beat the level on _Angry Birds_ or some shit like that. "Did you win?"

He fumbled the phone and sent it flying. "Damn it! No," he grumbled as he picked up his cell. "Seriously, you're like so quiet. I need to get you a bell or something."

"Sorry," I giggled. He scowled at me playfully before turning off the game and putting his phone in his pocket. "When do you work next?"

"Tuesday," he answered. "You?"

"The same, Tuesday," I replied. "Seven to seven. So…last night…"

He sighed and ran his hands over his face. "I'm struggling, Bella. Honestly, I don't know what to do. I'm going to tell you but there needs to be some sort of ramifications…"

"Ramifications?" I asked. "Start from the beginning, Edward."

"Okay," he said. "Last night, when I went to the bathroom, I overheard Newton and Crowley talking shit about you. They were making snide commentary about you being here with me and my family. They were talking about how you looked and about _our_ relationship. It was at that time that I let them know that I was in the bathroom with them and reminded them about representing the hospital. In addition, I called them middle school girls for gossiping in the bathroom."

"Oh," I replied intelligently. "Edward, you can't really do anything about them talking in the bathroom. We're not at the hospital. Besides, everyone is entitled to their opinion. If Newton and Crowley think that way, then, it's their prerogative. If they can't look past their prejudice and the patients suffer, then there can be ramifications. I tend to avoid them when I'm working but when I do, they're professional and detached."

"Bella, they said things that were hurtful about you," Edward frowned.

"They've been saying them for years and will probably continue saying them until they leave or they're fired," I shrugged. "I've accepted it and you have to as well. But, you may soon become a target, too."

"Possibly," he sighed. "But, I can always write them up."

"Edward, don't abuse your power like that," I said harshly. "I get what you're trying to do, but I don't want you to get in trouble for trying to defend me. If they are acting like assholes, then I'll let you or Dr. Sanchez know. You have to trust me to handle my own issues. I'll come to you if and when it becomes a problem. Okay?"

"Okay," he answered as he kissed my forehead. "Let's check out and do some couple-y things."

"Couple-y things?" I teased.

"Hold hands, go to a movie, go out to dinner, fool around," he shrugged, giving me his signature crooked grin. "I'm partial to the last one. Especially since last night."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he put his head on my shoulder. His hand moved to my thigh, inching closer to my core. I wanted him. I wanted him to touch me but, I still wanted to have a relationship with him. "How about a movie?"

"You're killing me, Smalls," he grumbled. "But if you want a movie, we'll go to a movie. As long as I get to hold you tonight when we go to bed."

"Your bed or mine?" I quipped.

"Now we're talking," he smirked as he kissed me silly.

We went to a movie and then for some pizza afterward. Then, we went back to Edward's place. He lit a fire and we listened some quiet jazz music curled up under a chenille throw blanket. We spoke quietly about the ball, what had happened in the hotel room, his fight with Jasper about me and the subsequent making up, my relationship with Rose and Carlisle's information about my dad's issues with his medical bills. However, I didn't want to talk about my dad so I distracted Edward by kissing him silly. We ended up fooling around on his couch in front of the fire. The orgasm I had in front of that fire was more intense than the one in the hotel room, but I think a lot of it has to do with my comfort level with him. Each kiss and caress brings me closer to him. I am trusting him more and more.

He finds me to be desirable despite my weight.

He loves me without asking for anything in return.

He listens when I'm upset.

He fights for me when I'm wronged.

I had to do something for him. I wanted to do something for him. He made me feel special and now I want to do the same for him. But how?

xx APFL xx

Monday I headed back to my apartment. I had to do laundry and I wanted to get Edward something. Using Angela's laptop, I looked for a few ideas but nothing was sticking out in my opinion. I was nowhere closer to finding a solution to my present problem when Angela burst through the door.

"LUCY, I'M HOME!" she laughed.

"In the living room, Ricky," I joked back.

Angela came into the living room and plopped down next to me. "You better not be downloading porn, Swan," she snickered. "If you do, at least get the shit with a plot."

"No, no porn," I said as I leaned my head against hers. "How was work?"

"Busy as shit," she grumbled. "Jessica and Newton were worthless today. They apparently got together at the ball and were all over each other at work. Jessica said that if you could flaunt your relationship with a doctor, she's going to do the same. What-the-fuck-ever."

"If that's the sole reason for them getting together, then their relationship is doomed for failure," I said.

"I agree," she murmured. "So, what are you looking at?"

"I want to get Edward something for just being him," I answered. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, I did get the pictures from the ball," she said. "Maybe you can use one of them in your present." She hopped up and grabbed the mail. She tossed a shutterfly envelope onto my lap. I tore into it and pulled the photos out. Angela and I spent nearly an hour pouring over the photos. There were some really sweet pictures of each of the couples at the table. We pulled those aside along with an awesome picture of Edward with Jasper and Rose. I was now holding two pictures of Edward and me. They were both in black and white since Angela was an artistic girl. "I think you should go with that one," Angela suggested pointing to the picture where Edward and I standing, staring into each other's eyes.

"But I like this one better," I said as I held up the other photo. Edward had his arms around me and I was laughing at something while Edward had his nose buried in my neck.

"Honest opinion?" Angela asked.

"Of course."

"The one I picked really shows the love between the two of you. Nothing can penetrate this bubble you two are in," Angela explained. "Edward's hands on your face, buried in your hair show how much he cherishes you. His eyes are burning with desire and his crooked smirk gives him a playful look. You are looking at him like he can do no wrong. There's a softness to you that I've never seen and I love it, Bells."

"When you put it that way," I whispered. "I'll use this one."

"Good. I'm glad I made extra copies of it," she said, handing me a second copy of the same print. "Put it on your nightstand, Bella. You'll have your man next to you regardless of where you are. Let me change and then we'll go to HomeGoods to get an awesome frame for your pictures. One for you and one for Edward."

"Kay," I smiled. She clapped her hands and bounced away. I went to grab my purse from my room and then waited for Angela in the living room. She came back out in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. She grabbed her keys and said that we were going to drive to the store, taking her Civic. A short drive later, we parked in the lot. Inside, we found several frames that would work but I ultimately decided on a black frame with different ways of saying 'I love you.' I also picked up a plain silver frame for my photo, nothing too fancy.

As we were leaving the store, I noticed something in the jewelry counter. It was a brown leather cuff bracelet with stainless steel accents. It looked masculine and something that Edward would wear. It actually looked a lot like his watch that he wore every day. I asked the attendant if I could see the bracelet. She eagerly took it out and seemed excited to sell it to me. I liked it for Edward. So, on a whim, I paid for that along with my frames before we left the store.

Angela suggested we go out to eat and we headed to some burger joint. Over some greasy burgers and fries, she told me more about her day at work and some of the crazy patients she had. Then, she asked me about my time with Edward after we left the ball. I blushed, not wanting to divulge too much. I didn't want to disrespect my relationship with Edward by gossiping with Angela. However, I did tell her some brief details about how we fooled around and that I had my first orgasm. Angela let out a loud squeal, earning a disdainful glare from the manager. Angela flipped him off and turned her attention back to me. However, after her fangirly scream, the moment was lost and we turned our conversation about her and Ben. Her eyes got all dreamy and she gushed about all of Ben's great points.

Not to mention the epic size of his cock.

Didn't need to know that.

We paid our bill and walked back to Angela's car. She parked the car and we noticed that James was throwing away his garbage in the basement. He was definitely getting more and more odd. He was always home. He didn't appear to have a job and his appearance was getting more unkempt. Angela pushed me toward the stairs and we hoofed it up to our apartment. I was breathing heavily and I made a mental note to start working out. In our building, there's a workout facility. I may as well use it. It's free for all residents. I should be able to go up and down several sets of stairs without feeling like I'm going to die.

Upstairs, Angela and I went to our rooms. I sent Edward a text, telling him that I had a surprise for him tomorrow. Like a big kid, he began pestering me for hints but I wouldn't budge. He'd just have to wait until I see him tomorrow. We said our goodbyes over the phone since Edward was now in the car. He was working out with his friend, Emmett. Before we hung up, Edward tried to wheedle out what I got him but I just sang that I loved him, hanging up the phone.

I picked up my journal and flipped to the next page. I had already put Edward's love letter inside. I gently ran my fingers along his elegant script as I began writing inside of the leather bound book.

_February 18__th__, 2013_

_So this past weekend was the ball for the hospital. Edward called me 'CinderBella' and I did feel like that. A total princess… I wore a beautiful dress, was adorned with precious gems (something called tanzanite. I'd never seen it before but it was so beautiful), danced with Prince Charming, and got my groove on. _

_Yes, you heard right. I got my groove on._

_Not sex, though._

_I went to make a 100% sure that I'm ready for sex before we dive headlong into that aspect of our relationship. It doesn't mean we can't fool around, though. And fool around we did. _

_Two amazing orgasms from my amazing boyfriend. Yep, two of 'em. Prior to this weekend, I've had zero orgasms. I was always so leery about masturbating in my dad's apartment. And Jacob, well, he was all about him. Nothing was about me. Heaven forbid he actually be selfless for a change as opposed to selfish. But this isn't about Jacob. It's about me and Edward._

_You want to talk about selfless – Edward would be the epitome, picture in the dictionary, shining example and definition of selfless. That man deserves sainthood for dealing with me and my epic neuroses. He is also the most generous man I've ever met. He opened up his house for me when I fell and again when I was booted out of my apartment. Then, he smothers me love, affection, attention and physical, tangible gifts. As a token of my appreciation, I've gotten him a few presents. I just hope he likes them. I got a framed photo of the two of us from the ball along with a cool looking man's leather bracelet. I'd like to get him more, but honestly, that's all I could afford right now. _

_My concern is that with all of this 'lovin,' why can't I wrap my head around Edward wanting to be with me? I'm still keeping Edward at arm's length. Though, this weekend was a breakthrough for us. Well, for me. I trusted him enough to bring me to orgasm and to see me with a majority of my clothes off. AND HE STILL WANTS ME! _

_I'm still in shock. _

_I so need to stop this. Edward loves me. I love him. If I had my way, I'd be with him forever. The way he's talking, he wants the same thing. Be more confident, Bella. Confidence is key. How do I get it? :-( _

_Anyhow, that's my goal to get more confidence. _

_I AM worth Edward, but he's not the only key to my happiness, self-worth and self-love.  
I AM worthy of my job despite what some of co-workers see.  
I AM smart, beautiful and funny.  
I AM WORTHY OF LOVE.  
I DESERVE ALL OF THE POSITIVES IN MY LIFE!_

_If only, I could believe what I'm writing…_

xx APFL xx

"Mrs. Packer, here are the aftercare instructions for your burn," I explained. "It's important that you keep the dressing clean and dry. If it gets wet, you could run the risk of infection."

"How am I supposed to change the dressing?" she asked, frowning slightly. "I live alone with my cats and it's because of the damn cat that I got burned in the first place."

"You can either go to your regular physician or an urgent care clinic if you need assistance," I explained.

"Aw, hell, the ER is my regular physician and the closest urgent care clinic is an hour ride on public transit," she scowled.

"Look, I'll make you a deal, Mrs. Packer," I began as I sat down in front of her. "You can either ask for me or Dr. Cullen. We're scheduled on for the next six days during the day. We'll take care of your dressing changes. You should be in the clear after that and can handle your own dressing changes since it should be no more than a band aid and some antibiotic gel. It may be a wait, but we'll get to you."

"What do I have to do with my time?" she shrugged. "I'm retired, living in a shithole apartment since my ex-husband decided to spend all of his money on his new wife, Twixie, Trixie, or Bimbo. Besides, my cats are better company, even if they are a liability. Thank you, Nurse Swan. I appreciate your willingness to help out a decrepit, crotchety old woman."

"You're not decrepit or crotchety," I smiled. "You're seasoned, like a fine wine." She rolled her eyes and waved her burnt hand. "And since you're going to be in here a bunch, call me Bella."

"Thank you, Bella," she said with a wink. "And I'm not Mrs. Packer anymore. I'm Cecelia, but you can call me Cece."

"Awesome," I replied. "Here's your prescription for an antibiotic and a mild pain killer. We have a pharmacy here in the hospital. It's up a floor, just to the right of the main lobby. See you tomorrow?"

"Will do, Bella. Say goodbye to Dr. Cullen for me," she smirked. "He's quite the looker."

"That he is. Nurses and patients swoon on sight," I giggled. "Any other questions, Cece?"

"No. I'm good, Bella. Thank you for taking care of me, sweetie," Cece said with a sad smile. I nodded and helped her into her jacket. Together, we walked to the exit of the ER and she left, giving me a wave. Turning on my heel, I moved back to the circulation desk and checked if there were any available patients. Thankfully, there weren't and I decided to use that time to run to Perkalator to get something to eat. Carmen, the nurse manager, was doing some charting when I walked up to the desk.

"Carmen, I'm going to run to get something to eat, okay?"

"Sure, Bella," she said as she looked up at me, giving me a warm smile. "Can you pick me up a coffee? I have my nephew visiting this week since his parents are on their decamoon, celebrating ten years of marriage, and he's keeping me up at nights."

"Sure. Anything in particular?"

"Big. Heavy on the caffeine," she quipped.

"Got it," I said. "I'll be back in a half hour with your coffee." Carmen nodded and I turned to get my coat from my locker. Edward was in a meeting with the other department heads. Eleazar had invited to join the meeting and much to Edward's chagrin, he went. I was hoping we'd have time to spend some time eating lunch in his office, but he was upstairs and had been since nearly nine this morning.

After I put on my coat, I darted out of the ER, waving at Carmen as I left. She smiled pleasantly. I enjoyed the balmy February weather. It was warmer today than it had been in a few weeks. The sun was shining and it was just above forty degrees. It was nice to feel the warmth of the sun on my face and not have to button my jacket all the way up.

I reached the Perkalator and ordered myself a cup of coffee, along with Carmen's venti coffee. I also chose a salad and some yogurt. I paid for my order and decided to eat in the restaurant. I had my pager if they needed me. The ER was pretty dead today and most of us nurses were restocking shelves and checking inventory.

I finished my meal and grabbed some creamer, sugar and sweetener for Carmen before I left Perkalator. I was humming quietly as I walked back to work. I was almost back to the ER when I heard my name being called. Or rather, 'Worthless Offspring.'

_What the hell does he want?_

I turned and saw Charlie crutching his way toward me with Sam Uley following him. "What, Charlie?" I spat.

"You bitch. You stopped paying my medical bills," Charlie growled as he towered over me.

"You honestly think that you kick me out and that I'm going to continue paying your bills, Charlie? It doesn't work like that, you ass," I seethed. "The night you dumped my shit into the dumpster and changed the locks on me, you lost a daughter. I'm no longer responsible for your crap and if you expect it, then you have some major issues."

"How in the fucking hell am I supposed to pay for the apartment, my bills and my medical shit, Isabella?" Charlie demanded. "You left me high and dry."

"NO! You threw me out of the apartment on CHRISTMAS, you ASSHOLE!" I screamed. "What sort of fucking MONSTER does that? YOU!"

Edward must have seen me shouting with my dad and he was immediately by my side. "Mr. Swan, you are harassing a member of my staff. I suggest you leave," he said in a serious tone, not one for any argument.

"Fuck off, pretty boy. I'm talking to my daughter," Charlie fumed.

I growled and moved toward Charlie, wanting to hurt him. "I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER!" I screamed. Edward's arms reached around my waist and he pulled me behind him. "YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!"

"Bella, please, go inside," Edward said quietly.

"We're not done talking," Charlie insisted. "I'm not leaving until she pays my medical bills."

"Mr. Swan, I know for a fact that the hospital has created a very reasonable payment plan for you," Edward said calmly. "You just need to make the payments on time. Now, if you have further questions, you can contact our billing department. In regards to Bella, please refrain from discussing with her at her place of employment."

"Please refrain from talking to me period," I sneered. "Fuck off, Charlie. Burn in hell." I turned and walked toward the entrance to the ER. I felt a sharp pull on my hair and I fell onto my back.

"MR. SWAN! Do I need to call the police?" Edward growled. He crouched next to me and helped me up. Charlie was holding a handful of my hair. "Being a former police officer, you know that you just assaulted your daughter, right? She can press charges and you'd be tossed into jail."

"She's so fucking weak; she wouldn't do it," Charlie scoffed. He turned and crutched away, Sam following like a lost puppy dog.

"I want to press charges," I said loudly so my sperm donor could hear. "You're done abusing me, Charlie. Assault, battery and harassment…I'm getting a restraining order." Edward checked my head and I could feel the blood seep onto my scrubs from the now obvious bald spot on my head from where Charlie pulled my hair.

"I'm glad I called security," Edward said with a crooked grin. The two security guards showed up and blocked Charlie's escape. "Bring him into the conference room on the second floor. We have a few phone calls to make."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," the younger guard said as he gestured to the door. Charlie's mouth dropped and he tried to leave, only to be forced toward the door. Edward helped me up and gathered me in his arms.

"I'm so proud of you, sweet girl," he said in my ear. I nodded woodenly, shocked at how I spoke to Charlie. "I love you, Bella." I stiffly wrapped my arms around his waist and let Edward guide me into the ER.

_What does this mean, now?_

**A/N: So, what does it mean? What should happen with Charlie and Bella? He's obviously wrong and is a douche. What should the repercussions be? Share your opinions, please! Also, how about that lime I gave you in the first part of the chapter? Good, huh? LOL. Our favorite doctor and nurse will eventually get their swerve on. We just need to have a slow build. **

**Up next will be the aftermath of what happened between Charlie and Bella…**

**Pictures of the presents that Bella got Edward are on my blog (link in my profile). Also, come hang out in my Facebook group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. We discuss this, along with my other stories and Rob Porn. (Who doesn't love a little Rob Porn…he's so pretty…) **

**Leave me some!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**EPOV**

I guided Bella into my office. She was shaking like a leaf. Tears were falling down her cheeks and blood was trickling down her neck from the quarter sized bald spot in the back of her head. I swiped a chart and Carmen on the way to my office. I could faintly hear Charlie bitching and moaning about having his civil liberties taken away. The security guards were ignoring him as they frog marched him to the elevators.

Well frog marched him as best they could with Charlie using crutches.

I sat Bella down on the couch once I removed her coat and looked at her injury. I pulled on a pair of gloves and gently dabbed at the base of her neck. She hissed quietly. "Sorry," I murmured as I cleaned the wound. "Are you okay?"

With a brusque shake of her head, she indicated 'no.'

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now," she said wearily. "How much did he get?"

"About the size of a quarter. If you wear your hair down, it should be fine," I said as I finished cleaning and sterilizing the section of her head that was now bald. She sighed. "After you speak with the police, do you want to see if Michele is available?" With a broken sob, Bella nodded emphatically. "Okay. I'll make a call up to her office. Carmen, can you clean and dress Bella's wound?"

"Sure, Dr. Cullen," Carmen said softly. I kissed Bella's forehead. She flinched as if I was going to hurt her. I frowned. My girl was terrified because of what her douchebag father did to her. I left my office and rode up to the fifth floor where Michele's office was located. I strode in, speaking briefly with the receptionist before walking into Michele's office. She was seated behind her desk, reading some emails.

"Dr. Palmer?" I asked.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," she said with a warm smile. She stood up and I shook her hand. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you have any availability this afternoon? Any free time for a client?"

"For you?" she asked, arching a brow.

"No. For Bella," I replied. "I know that you see her. We've talked briefly about your sessions on a personal level and well, something happened today that she's going to need you. She's going to need all of us, really."

"Of course, Dr. Cullen," she said. "Can I ask what happened?"

"Her father attacked her in the ambulance bay," I grimaced. "She's getting treated downstairs for getting her hair pulled out before speaking with the police."

"Oh my," Michele gasped. "When she's done, send her up to my office. I'm just catching up on some dictation and such. No patients today. I'll let Shelly, my receptionist, know to send her back."

"Thanks," I said with a sad smile.

"Dr. Cullen, do you want come up with her?" Michele asked kindly.

"If she wants me here, then yes. If not, then I'll abide by her wishes. I appreciate your flexibility," I replied. She nodded, giving me a little wave. I left her office and rode down to the second floor, reaching the conference room where the security guards were holding Charlie. The head security guard was standing outside of the conference room. Inside, Charlie was ranting and raving. "Did he put up much of a fight?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," the guard said. "He's blaming Nurse Swan for this whole mess, despite the fact that he attacked her. We've already pulled the security tapes and have them for the police."

"Thank you. Can I speak with him?"

"Make it brief, Dr. Cullen. The police are on their way," he replied. "We don't want you to get arrested for anything."

"I will," I said, my eyes turning to the doorway. The guard let me inside and Charlie was seated at the table, mumbling angrily. His hands were in fists, causing the skin to tighten around his knuckles. "Mr. Swan?"

He looked up at me and his eyes hardened. "Are you here to tell me that my bitch of a daughter decided to not press charges?"

"No. The police are on the way," I answered. "We've got video surveillance of the attack and you're in a great deal of trouble. She wants a restraining order and based off the nature of your attack, it will be granted."

"She's such an ungrateful wench," Charlie muttered.

"No, she's the opposite, Mr. Swan. She's an amazing woman who is beautiful and so loving. She's also very loyal. Despite your cruel ways, she was still determined to pay your medical bills and care for you. But, you fucked yourself when you kicked her out. Now, you're on your own. Heed my words, Mr. Swan. Stay away from her. As she said outside, she is no longer your daughter."

"Are you fighting her battles for her?" Charlie sneered. "Is she too afraid of me?"

"No. I'm not fighting her battles," I replied calmly. "It hurts me to see someone who I love more than my own life to be hurt and belittled by the one person who should give their love and affection without question. But your display in the ambulance bay indicates that you have a black heart and are not worthy of Bella. You call her worthless offspring? Well, you're a worthless parent. A bum on the street would be a better choice as a parent than you." With that, I turned on my heel and left the room, listening to Charlie's angry rants.

Back in my office, Carmen was almost done dressing Bella's injury. With a sympathetic smile, Carmen left. I sat down next to Bella and looked at her. Her eyes were vacant and so sad. "Sweet girl?" I murmured, taking her hands in mine. She turned toward me, but not really looking at me. "How's your head?"

"Hurts," she mumbled. "Carmen took pictures with the camera for the police."

"Good," I said as I tried to move her closer. She wouldn't budge, though. "Bella, please, baby. I want to hold you." She woodenly moved closer, putting her head gingerly on my shoulder. I felt her face screw up and a fresh set of tears soak through my lab coat. My arms were wrapped around her broken form, trying to soothe my love. Carmen came back into my office and handed me the photos. I took them appreciatively. She also informed us that the police where here for our statements. Bella untangled her arms from my torso and looked at Carmen. They left and I followed at a safe distance.

I was led into once conference room while Bella moved to another. I gave my statement to a young cop, telling him what had happened between Bella and her father. He asked me a few questions and then he thanked me for my time. Handing me a business card, he said that this case was open and shut and that Bella would get her restraining order along with the possibility of jail time for the assault. There would be a trial, but the timeline wasn't solid.

I finished up in the conference room. Bella was still talking to the officer taking her statement. From what I could gather, she was going to be in there for awhile. I stepped away and walked toward the circulation desk. I went about my day, treating the few patients in the ER. Towards the end of my shift, I got a text from Bella saying that she was done with the cops. I darted to the conference room and checked on her. The two cops were standing outside of the room, talking quietly. "Is she still inside?"

"Yeah, doc," the cop that interviewed said. "She's a bit of a mess, though. I was called into the interview because she was inconsolable."

"Thanks," I said curtly. I pushed into the room and found Bella in a ball on the floor. She was crying. Her whole body was shaking. "Bella," I whispered. "Talk to me, baby."

"I feel so worthless," she sniffled.

"You're not, Bella," I said fervently. "Your dad is an asstard."

"I know that," she snarled. "But, he's supposed to love me, Edward. He doesn't! Why doesn't he love me?" Her body collapsed and she let out a guttural scream, breaking my heart. I gathered her in my arms, sending a text to Michele. I held her against my body as she crumbled.

Ten minutes later, Michele came into the room. She saw Bella in my lap and her face fell. I picked up my girlfriend, following Michele toward the elevator. Eventually, we got to her office and I put Bella onto the couch. I went to leave but she grasped at my shirt. "Don't go," she pleaded.

"I'm not going to go, sweet girl," I answered, sitting next to her. "I'll stay."

"Bella, tell me what happened downstairs," Michele said quietly. "What did your dad do?"

"Edward, you tell her," Bella whimpered.

"No, Bella. I want to hear it from you," Michele said firmly.

"Why? So I can relive the bullshit that my dad spewed? So I can feel the emptiness when my dad kicked me out of the house? So I can feel like the worthless offspring I am?" Bella screamed. "HE'S THE FUCKING REASON WHY I HATE MYSELF! HE'S THE REASON WHY I DON'T FEEL WORTHY OF ANY LOVE. HIM!"

"Bella, you're not worthless," Michele said.

"Bullshit," Bella spat. "I am. Why can't my dad love me? Why can't he…? Why can't he respect me? For once, I want him to say that he loves me. He did, years ago but after my mom died, he hated me."

"Do you want your dad to love you?" Michele asked.

"A parent is supposed to love their child. My mom loved me," Bella sniffled. "Edward's parents adore him. But, my dad? I'm nothing more than a fucking meal ticket. Am I so hard to love?"

"No, Bella," I answered, looking at her. "You're easy to love. I love you more than my own life."

"Why?" Bella countered, looking into my eyes. "Why do you love me?"

"I love you because you're amazing, beautiful, funny, smart, compassionate, generous and perfect." She scoffed. "Why are you scoffing? You are! For me, you are everything that I ever wanted in a woman. In a girlfriend. In someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with. What I feel for you is NOTHING compared to what I had with my ex-wife. I want everything with you, sweet girl. I want to give you everything. I would do anything for you."

"How do you feel about Edward's declaration?" Michele asked, taking Bella's hand.

"I can see that he's sincere but since everything's that happened, I'm hesitant to believe him," she whispered.

That hurt. A lot. I felt like I had part of my soul stolen from me. I know that she was in pain but to hear that she didn't believe me made me so upset. Empty.

"Dr. Cullen, do you mind if I speak with Bella?" Michele asked.

"Sure," I said, my voice cracking slightly. I got up from the couch and walked toward the door. Michele followed me out into her reception area.

"Edward, I know that you're hurt," she said. "Bella is coming to grips with the fact that her dad doesn't care about her and she feels unworthy."

"She's not," I said.

"You know that. I know that. But that woman in my office, she doesn't believe it," she said ardently. "Let me work with her."

"I want to help her, Dr. Palmer," I frowned.

"So do I," she answered. "Bella loves you, Dr. Cullen. But right now, she's very confused, hurt and upset about what happened today. She'll probably pull away from you, but you have to know that it's you that's pulling away from. It's all of this."

"I know," I sighed.

"Go home, Dr. Cullen. Your shift is over and it's been a trying day," Michele replied. "I'll work with Bella."

I closed my eyes, pinching my nose with my fingers. I had a killer migraine and this was only exacerbating the pain. "Thanks, Dr. Palmer," I choked out. "Can tell Bella that I love her?"

"Sure, Dr. Cullen," she replied with a sad smile. I left Michele's office and to mine. I took off my lab coat, putting on my winter jacket. Slinging my satchel over my shoulder, I walked out of the ER through the ambulance bay. Charlie was being placed in a police cruiser, handcuffed and scowling. I smiled briefly before I turned on my heel to walk to my car to drive home.

Alone.

xx APFL xx

Bella was a ghost for the next two weeks. I'd see her briefly at work but she wouldn't really talk to me. The only time we'd exchange words was if we shared a patient. Her eyes were empty, vacant and incredibly sad, like when I first met her. Her behaviors freaked me out and I was afraid that we were over. Despite her actions, I didn't want to be. I still loved her. I wanted nothing more than to hug and comfort Bella.

Angela was also pissed off at Bella. They were fighting in the lounge one day when I went to get a cup of coffee. Bella left in a huff, exiting the other door of the lounge. "Everything okay?" I asked.

"No," Angela grumbled. "I love that girl but she's been a mess. I understand why, but snap out of it already! Has she said anything to you?"

"We haven't spoken since that day," I frowned.

"Shut the fuck up! Really?" Angela squeaked. "I'm so staging an intervention."

"Ang, Bella is trying to come to grips that her father doesn't really care for her. I get why she's falling apart. I hate the fact that I haven't spoken to her in two weeks, but she needs this," I muttered.

"Edward, I can see it in your eyes that you're just as bereft as she is," Angela said quietly, putting her hand on my forearm. "You hide it better than her, but your eyes are just as empty as hers."

"Her reason is legit. Mine? Not so much," I snarled. "I just miss her. I'm afraid that she's going to tell me to fuck off. I laid myself bare in front of her and Michele and she didn't fucking believe me, Angela. Why? Because of the acidic thoughts of her fucking sperm donor who made her feel like she was fucking nothing."

"Fuck this shit," Angela said. "You, be at our apartment by no later than seven tonight. We're all going to talk some sense into this girl. Call your sister, too. She's been ringing the house phone on a daily basis but Bella's been ignoring her."

"I'll be there," I said with a brief smile. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just your sexy ass," Angela giggled.

I rolled my eyes as she left. I pulled out my cell phone, dialing up Rose's number.

"Eddie!" she sang into the phone.

"Hey, Rosie," I chuckled, falling on the leather sofa inside of the lounge. "Are you available tonight?"

"Is the sky blue?" she snorted. "My social calendar is pretty empty. Bella's been blowing me off."

"That's why I need you," I sighed.

"What's wrong, Eddie?" she asked. I briefly told Rose what had happened and what we were planning. Rose was definitely willing to help out. I gave her the address to Angela and Bella's apartment, along with the time to be there. We hung up and I went back on the floor. The day went by very, very slowly. A snail's pace would have been too fast. After what felt like an eternity, my shift was over and I was at home, changing into a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

I drove to their apartment, parking on the street. I sent a text to Angela after I parked my car, saying I was here. Ang responded that Bella was in the shower. Everyone, except Rosalie and me, were in the apartment. I happened to see Rose parking behind me and we headed upstairs together. James was watching from his partially opened door while Rose and I walked to their apartment. His one eye was dilated and the smell of body odor and nastiness filled the hallway. _It's called a shower, buddy. _Rose moved closer to me as we walked past James' place. I glowered at him which caused James to slam his door shut.

Knocking lightly on the apartment door for Ang and Bella, we were ushered in and pushed into the living room. "She's almost done with her shower," Angela hissed. "Sit down and don't make a sound."

"Are you trying to scare the poor girl?" Rose asked, arching a brow. She sat down next to Alice and her sister, Cynthia, who both hugged my sister. Ben was on the couch, chatting with Jasper. On the floor, Emmett was munching on some pizza. _Why was Emmett here? _I sat down on the huge chair in the corner, nervously fiddling with the strings of my hoodie.

"Bella, you have to eat," Angela grumbled. "Come on. Let's have pizza or something."

"I'm not hungry, Angela. Just let me be," she snapped.

"Fuck, Bell. You haven't had a real meal in two weeks," Angela growled. I heard them scuffle and Angela was physically pulling Bella into the living room.

"What the fuck, Angela?" Bella yelled.

"Put your ass onto the couch and listen, Bella," Angela said as she pushed her to the seat next to Ben. "All of these people here fucking LOVE YOU! They're worried about you and are over your brooding."

"I know that I'm battling some significant demons, Angela…"

"So do all of us, Bella," Alice chirped. "But, battling the demons on your own is obviously not working. You've shut out every one in your life. You've become a shadow of yourself, barely eating, snapping at patients and ignoring us."

"You're also not sleeping, Bella. I hear you roaming around the apartment at all hours of the night," Angela sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" Bella spat.

"Talk to us," I said. I looked at her and saw her sad brown eyes. Her face fell when she saw me, undoubtedly upset that she had alienated everyone who cared about her. Just like her father had alienated her. "Let us in."

"Why did you turn your friends away, Bella?" Rose asked quietly. "Your boyfriend?"

"I don't know. I didn't feel worthy of anything. I still don't," she whispered. "Why should I receive anything good? I'm not worthy of anything."

"Bella, I've learned one thing from my issue…you need everyone's support. Now, you weren't raped or attacked like me, but you were hurt, irrevocably, by your father. I pushed everyone away once I was released from the hospital. The only person I trusted was Eddie. He was the only man I felt comfortable touching me. He still is. But, it was Eddie who helped me when I first was attacked and again when he moved back to Chicago. It's also because of my big brother, that I was able to open my mind to my family and now, some new friends."

"Do you all hate me?" Bella asked, the fight left from her voice.

"No, we don't hate you," Angela sighed. "We're frustrated and pissed off. But no hate. Quite the opposite, Bell. If we didn't love you, we would have left you to wallow in your sea of self-hatred and worthlessness."

"Bella, I may not know you, but from the few times that I've spoken to you, I've seen a funny, endearing, spunky girl," Emmett said quietly. "Your dad is a fucktard of the highest order and honestly, it's HIS loss. Why do you need his approval when you have all of these people sitting around you who love you? Who approve of you? Who see this wonderful girl who is worthy of everything under the sun?"

"My padawan," Cynthia said as she walked toward Bella. "I love you. You need to pull the head out your ass, but I love you. Daddy dearest is moron who lost his brain when he lost his leg. On top of that, he's a hateful, spiteful human being who is acting like a spoiled brat as opposed to the nearly sixty-year old man that he is. And you know what? He's sitting in a jail cell because you pressed charges against his sorry ass. How do I know that? My neighbor is a deputy for the Cook County Correctional Facility and well, your dad's attorney couldn't get him out. Arraignment is coming up soon, according to my neighbor. He's been tortured by his fellow inmates because he's a former police officer."

"He hasn't been hurt, has he?" Bella asked.

"He's been roughed up but his ass is still unclaimed," Cynthia snorted.

"Cyn!" Alice laughed. "TMI!"

"What?" Cynthia asked, arching a brow. "Bella, you don't have to worry about sperm donor. He's no longer your concern. The only person you need to worry about is you. And well, that sullen doctor in the corner." Bella looked at me and her eyes filled with tears. "On that note, we should let the lovebirds hash out their issues."

"I agree," Rose said. "There's a pizzeria around the corner that looks good. Who wants some?"

All of the guys raised their hands and everyone left the apartment, talking excitedly about the pizza. Emmett was chatting with Rosalie, obviously excited about talking to my baby sister. The door clicked shut and the silence left behind was tense and uncomfortable. I stayed seated on the chair, leaning forward on my knees. My jaw was clenched and I didn't know what I wanted to do.

"I don't know what to say," Bella whispered.

"Me neither."

"I'm sorry seems appropriate but empty," she sighed. "I've been horrible to you, Edward. I'll understand if you want to end this."

"Is that what you want, Bella?" I asked, staring at her. "Do you want our relationship to be over?"

"No, but…"

"I don't want it to be over, either, but what you said in Michele's office…after I laid my heart on the ground to you…hurt. A lot," I said angrily. "I understand that you were upset by your dad's actions, but it doesn't change how I feel for you."

"I'm sorry, Edward," she murmured. "So sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just needed time to wrap my head around it all. Please, don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, Bella. I never could," I said. "I wish you would have spoken to me before you ignored me. Michele told me that you'd pull away but I'd never thought it would be _this_ bad. Two weeks with no contact except work discussions. Talking about patients or treatments. Getting lab results."

"There's no excused for that," Bella sniffled. "I'm a horrible person, Edward."

"You're not, Bella," I soothed.

"I am! The one person who was on my side, and I pushed you away," she sobbed. "What can I do to make it right?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Bella, I love you. The depth of my feelings is to my very soul, but your actions indicate that perhaps you don't care as much about me as I do about you."

"Edward, I do love you," she cried. "I know that how I've behaved the past few weeks hasn't been a clear indicator, but I do. So much. What can I do? Tell me!" Bella's face was flushed and tears were spilling over her cheeks. Her body was shaking in anxiety. "I can't lose you. Everything I've done has pushed you away. I'm such a fucking failure."

I hopped up from the chair and crossed to the couch where Bella was obviously beating herself up. I sat down, pulling her against my body. She stiffly leaned against me before she collapsed. Her body was wracked with screaming sobs as I held her tightly. I don't know how long we sat on the couch while she cried, but she eventually calmed down. When she was quiet, I kissed her temple. "You're not a failure, Bella. You were hurt. I get that."

"So were you," she mumbled against my now soaked hoodie. "And I was the cause. Will you ever be able to forgive me, Edward?"

"I already did, Bella," I said as I gently forced her to look at me. "I'm going to be honest, though. In order for our relationship to work, we have to be able to talk. You can't just shut me out. If you need space, I'm willing to give it to you. You have to talk to me prior to that. Tell me that you're backing away. These past few weeks, I was unsure of our status since you just stopped talking to me."

"I'm sorry, Edward," she sniffled. "I was so inside of my head that I wasn't even thinking how it was for you."

"I kind of gathered that. Angela approached me after your tiff in the lounge about this 'intervention,'" I chuckled nervously. "Now that you're out of your head, what are you going to do?"

"I have a lot of apologies to make," she said, looking at me. "And a lot of thinking to do."

"Have you spoken with Michele?"

"Either in person or on the phone," Bella answered. "I've spent a lot of time writing in my journal, too. Tomorrow is my dad's arraignment, though. I'm so afraid that they're going to grant him bail and deny my request for a restraining order."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"You'd do that for me even though I was an epic bitch towards you?" she answered.

"Of course, Bella," I said. "You need support in that courtroom and I'll be there."

"Can you stay the night?" she begged.

"What time is the arraignment?"

"Nine, I believe," Bella replied. Her brown eyes were filled with uncertainty as she pleaded with me.

"I'll need to go back to my house to grab a suit, but I can stay with you," I murmured, pulling her closer to my chest.

"Can you kiss me?" she whimpered. "I'll understand if you don't want to…" I broke her off by placing my lips on hers. We collapsed on the couch while I hungrily kissed the shit out of her. We made out on the couch until we heard the lock disengage. We scrambled off the couch and into Bella's room.

As we undressed for bed, I knew that we were better but still had a long way to go to heal in our relationship.

xx APFL xx

"Bella, you have got to stop shaking," I said as I took her hand in mine. She was a nervous wreck. Her hair was curled and was lying over her shoulders. She was wearing a deep purple blouse and a pair of black dress pants. She also wore my jewelry that I had gotten her for Valentine's day.

"I'm so afraid, Edward," she squeaked.

"No fear. Bella, he can't hurt you," I whispered, kissing her temple. "Even if he gets bail and is you're denied a restraining order, I'll still protect you. Your dad has to know that I won't stand for the same actions from two weeks ago. He can be banned from the hospital…"

"Edward, county is the only hospital he can go to," Bella explained. "With his medical issues and lack of insurance, county is the lone hospital that would accept him. He can't be banned."

I sighed and twined our fingers together. We waited until the courtroom opened up for all of the arraignment cases. Based off the computer screens with the schedule of the cases up for arraignment, Charlie would be up relatively early. Bella and I took seat in the rear of the room, hiding behind the crowds of people.

Three cases were up prior to Charlie's time in front of the judge. Bella was pressed against me while we waited for Charlie's case. Two of the cases were drunk driving and one was child abuse case. The two drunk drivers were granted bail. The child abuse case was remanded to the Cook County Jail.

"Next case on the docket is the people of the state of Illinois versus Charles Thomas Swan. Charges include assault, battery, being under the influence of drugs and alcohol, public drunkenness, and harassment."

"My name is Emanuel Schwartz, representing the state of Illinois," said the prosecutor.

"Richard Potts, public defender for Mr. Swan," said the defense attorney wearily. Charlie was leaning heavily on his crutches, looking a little worse for wear.

"What does the state want?" the judge asked.

"$500,000 with a restraining order for his daughter if he's released," Mr. Schwartz said succinctly.

"Your honor, Mr. Swan is an injured ex-police officer," Mr. Potts countered.

"Who attacked his daughter in the ambulance bay of Cook County Hospital," Mr. Schwartz argued. "There's been a long-time history of abuse and neglect from Mr. Swan. His daughter feared for her safety when she spoke with the police."

"This is for trial, gentlemen," the judge grumbled. "$250,000 bond with a restraining order. Trial date will be determined at a later time. Next case!"

The bailiff poked Charlie and he growled at the man in the uniform. However, when he saw Bella and I in the gallery, his eyes grew colder. Bella cowered against me. "He can't hurt you, sweet girl," I cooed against her hair.

"Look at him, Edward," Bella squeaked. "Even while he's crutching away, he's giving me the evil eye."

"Bella, what's the probability of Charlie getting $250,000 in cash or bond? Slim to none," I said. "If he's released, you have the restraining order. If he comes close to you, you call the cops and he's back in jail." I shot a look at Charlie's retreating form and helped Bella to stand. We left the courtroom and met up with Mr. Schwartz. He handed Bella a copy of the restraining order and gave her a card if there were any more problems with her dad.

I took Bella out for an early lunch after our time in court. I took her Frontera Grill and we settled into a corner table in the bustling restaurant. Bella was very quiet, biting down on her lip. We ordered our meals and an uncomfortable silence covered our table.

"I hate this," Bella said.

"Talk about awkward," I said at the same time.

We both laughed nervously but I gestured to her. "I hate that there is this distance between us. I mean, last night was nice but even though we fooled around, it wasn't the same as before."

"I know," I sighed. "You're protecting yourself, Bella. Subconsciously, so am I."

"I'm a fool," Bella mumbled sadly.

"No, you're not. I understand, perfectly, why you backed away. Michele warned me before I left the session with the two of you," I said as I leaned forward, putting my elbows on the table. "It's obvious that we can't go back to what we had…"

"WHAT?" Her brown eyes filled with tears and her face shattered.

"Let me finish," I said, taking Bella's hand. Tears fell down Bella's cheeks as I stroked her hand. She was mumbling that she hated herself that she deserved to be alone. I got up from my chair and wrapped my arms around her. She gripped my lapels of my suit and sobbed silently against me. The waitress was not happy when she delivered our meals, hissing that my companion was causing a disturbance. I glared at her. _I'll deal with you later, wench. _"Bella, calm down. Please, sweet girl." Her sobs were bordering on hysteria and her breathing was shallow. I could feel her pulse race under my fingers. I pressed my lips to her temple. "I don't want to have to sedate you, Bella. Your heart rate is moving too fast."

She took a shaky breath and wiped her tears. "Sorry," she rasped out. Her eyes were trained on the table, not meeting my gaze at all.

Gently cupping her chin, I raised her face to look at me. The sadness in her eyes from when I first met her had washed from her eyes to her entire being. She had given up. _Fuck._ I motioned for the waitress and asked to get our meals wrapped up. Bella's defeated posture troubled me. I paid the bill and helped Bella into her coat. Keeping her vertical with one hand and carrying the bag of food with the other, I walked us back to my car, driving to my brownstone. A steady stream of tears fell down Bella's cheeks.

When I pulled up to my house, Bella looked at me in surprise. "Why didn't you take me home?" she asked.

"Because we're not done talking, Bella," I said, cupping her cheek with my hand.

"Why prolong the inevitable?" she asked. Her voice was dead. No emotion. "Charlie's right. I am worthless. I'm a fuck up."

"Bella, stop it," I snapped. I loved her so much and it fucking killed me to see her so broken. How can I get through to her? How can I show her how much I love her?

Getting out of the car, I jogged to Bella's side. I opened it up and Bella just sat there. I was cold and honestly, getting cranky. This shit needed to be stopped now. So, I bent down and threw Bella over my shoulder. "EDWARD! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed.

She wiggled on my shoulder until I dropped on her my couch in the living room. I walked to the medicine cabinet and picked up a bottle of xanax. I cut a pill in half and grabbed a water bottle. I wanted to be prepared if Bella started having a meltdown. I removed my suit coat and loosened my tie. Bella was curled up against the arm of the couch. "Bella?" I asked, touching her knee.

She glanced at me but didn't say anything.

I rubbed my face and sat back. "This isn't going to work if we don't talk, Bella," I murmured. "Do you want our relationship to work?"

"I do. But do you?" she asked, her brown eyes looking at me, still filled with sadness, dejection and loneliness.

"More than anything. Back to what I was saying in the restaurant," I began. "This distance put a kink in our connection and we have rebuild it. I understand that you are hesitant to trust me. Again. But, I get it. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm in this for the long-haul."

"This is my first real relationship, Edward. I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm failing left and right at this," she grumbled.

"No two relationships are the same, Bella. Ours has had some bumps and bruises, but if we can get past this, I'm certain we'll be unbreakable," I said. "I hope, at least. Do you think that I question my decisions?"

"You're so confident, Edward. If I had an ounce of your self-esteem, I'd be a changed woman," Bella sniffled. "All of the confidence that I had built up prior to all of this has disintegrated. I feel like I'm nothing."

"Then, it's my job as your boyfriend to make you feel like you're worth a million, no, a billion dollars," I said as I reached for her. "You're not nothing, Bella. You're my whole world, sweet girl. There are three things that I value above all else: my job, my family and most importantly, those that I love. I told you in Michele's office how I felt and that hasn't changed." Her body sagged against the couch as new tears fell down her cheeks. "Don't cry, Bella. It kills me to see you cry. I want to see a smile on your beautiful face. Laughter. Orgasms."

Bella blushed and shot me a look.

"What? You're the most beautiful when you come, sweet girl," I purred.

"All of this has set me back, Edward," she sniffled.

"I know. We'll get there. Even now, it wouldn't be appropriate to try anything physical. I think that's why it was so awkward last night," I answered. "I also think that we may have to seek out a couple's counselor."

"Money's tight for me, Edward. I can't afford that and Michele…" she frowned.

"I'll cover that couple's counselor. It's an investment in our future, sweet girl. I want a long one with you," I said, smiling at my girl. She opened her mouth, obviously trying to argue with me. "No arguments, Bella. I love you and I want to do this." She nodded, slumping against my couch. I reached for her hand and laced my fingers with hers. I gently tugged on her arm. She looked at me. "Rebuilding the intimacy, Bella. We need to cuddle." I gave her my crooked grin. "It's where this all started…cuddling."

"If we're going to cuddle, can we at least do it on your bed and not on this tiny couch?" Bella asked, cracking a half grin.

"Your wish is my command, Miss Swan," I said, kissing her lips briefly. I got up and held out my hands to her. She stood up on shaky limbs and we climbed the stairs to my bedroom. We changed into something more comfortable and snuggled under the covers in my bedroom. Bella's head was right above my heart and I was holding her to my body. "I do love you, sweet girl. Even if we don't work out, I'll always love you."

"Edward, I love you, too. I'm sorry for hurting you and I don't want to lose what had. I want to move forward," she whispered.

"And we will," I said, tightening my hold on her. "Together."

**A/N: Yeah, that was a rough chapter to write. Bella is a hot mess. (Can you really blame her? Charlie is a douche and a half.) Edward is confused by Bella's actions, but not. Now, before those haters who LOVE to rip me apart get their word in, if a guy is willing to make a relationship work, it will. Yes, Bella is not the most confident; she's chubby; and well, she is in need of some major counseling (I love Michele…). But, a kind-hearted, good-looking man, like Edward, will be patient enough to want to be with her, if he sees something worth waiting for. That was stated while Edward was in the appointment with Michele. So, NO HATING! If you don't like the chapter, don't flame me. Just don't continue reading. **

**Anyhow, since the past chapter was kind of angst-filled, the next chapter will be more fluffy. I may be using a date idea from a friend that includes a kitchen (and you'll get your shout-out in the next chappie, my dear). We're also going to get some possible resolutions with James? I'm still trying to figure out the storyline with him. We will be moving forward a few months in the story. So, an FYI there, too. **

**Check out my blog for pictures (link in my profile). You can also check out my Facebook group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Lots of discussion of stories there, Rob Porn, and fun times. Finally, I've opened up a twitter account. My name is the same as on here: tufano79. Follow me if you want some extra teasers and links. Leave me some lovin!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**In regards to Bella's behavior last chapter, you have to understand that she was emotionally abused for fourteen years. She is lacking in some maturity and obviously has self-confidence issues. I've had many people say that they couldn't stand hearing that Bella was 'worthless.' When all you hear for fourteen years is that your worthless, you believe it and it's NOT going to change overnight. Period. As I said in my last author's note, we're moving forward a few months in the story (roughly to late April/early May.) I didn't want to belabor a point with Bella's appointments with Michele and the couple's counseling. This story is about the growth of love between these two, not a clinical analysis of their neuroses. On with it!**

**Finally, I'd like to thank Sondra for the awesome idea for the date in this story…I hope I do it justice, darling!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**BPOV**

"God, one more hour and then I finally have three days off," I groaned.

"Lucky bitch," Alice snorted. "But, you deserve it. You've gotten the short end of the stick in the scheduling department, Bells. However, it's all due to your tropical vacay that you're taking with hot doc."

"Hush, Midget," I chided. "I've never taken a vacation and I'm looking forward to it. Granted, it's two and half weeks in Oahu at the end of August, and it's totally fucking with my schedule now. I'll love it while I'm there. Soaking up the rays. Drinking a tropical drink."

"Getting your brains fucked out," Angela snickered.

I tossed a piece of paper at my roommate, glowering at her. She smiled sweetly, dodging my horrendous throw. Granted, it was paper but still the throw was pretty bad. I blushed and sighed. "Ang, stop. You know that we're not at that point."

"Yet," she giggled.

Since the incident with my dad, Edward and I went through that rough patch. Things slowed down tremendously. We had moved pretty quickly in our relationship and we've slowly rebuilt our connection. He took me out on romantic dates. I cooked him dinner and did little things that I could. We attended couples therapy and I still met with Michele. We'd also slowed down our physical relationship as well. It wasn't much, but we both felt that we needed to get the trust between each other back.

Let me just say, Edward is a fucking saint. He dealt with my moodiness and bitchiness easily. He also assured me when Michele suggested that I see a psychiatrist and get placed on anti-depressants. I'd been on them for nearly a month now and I could definitely feel a difference. My mood had stabilized and the feelings of 'worthlessness' had all but subsided. The combination of my dad's rejection of me, his hatred towards me and my constant belittling at work all combined to make me a very depressed person. I was diagnosed with depression and general anxiety. In addition to the anti-depressants, I had xanax with me if I felt out of control.

"So, Bella, where is Dr. Sexward taking you on your date tonight?" Angela asked from her perch by the computer.

"We're going to the Chopping Block for some cooking class," I answered. "It's a class that incorporates organic foods and is aligned with my new diet. My Weight Watcher's instructor suggested it." Yes, I started a diet. It wasn't for Edward or my roommate. It was for myself. However, I know I'll never be a twig like Alice or Ang. I just want to be in regular clothes. No more plus sized clothes. I was down nearly ten pounds and I definitely felt healthier. "She's going to be at the class tonight."

"What are you going to be cooking?" Alice asked.

"Haricot Vert, Pear and Goat Cheese Salad, Seasoned Pork Tenderloin, Roasted Fingerling Potatoes with Herbs and Garlic, and Apple Crumble Pie," I answered. "I've been saving my points for this evening with Edward."

"Do you need help getting ready?" Alice squeaked. "Curling your hair? Putting on your makeup?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm probably wearing my hair back since we're cooking and my makeup is going to be pretty low-key," I shrugged. "Thanks for offering, though, Ali."

"No problemo," she smirked. "I just want to live vicariously through you. Jasper is so busy with finishing up his dissertation that he hasn't had much time for me. He said that once it's turned in, he'll spoil me rotten but until then, I'm lonely."

I hid my distaste for Alice's boyfriend and Edward's brother. I know that Jasper didn't care for me. He was nice enough but he always kept me at arm's length. I personally think that he doesn't approve of me. Edward's spoken to him on numerous occasions, but with no real change. "I'm sorry, Alice. He'll be done soon. It's due the second week in May. I think he's just doing final editing and such."

"I know. It doesn't mean that I don't miss my Jazzy," she frowned. With a deep breath, Alice pushed away from the circulation desk and padded to check on her patients. My last patient had just been discharged and I was just marking my time at the desk, answering phones, organizing charts and other various 'secretarial' duties.

"I can see your nose wrinkle, Bella. You don't like Jasper, do you?" Angela asked as she leaned against the desk.

"Not really. I mean, I'm cordial with him since he's Edward's brother, but there's something about Jasper that is off-putting. It's almost like he thinks that I'm not good enough for his brother," I said. "He sees the psychological and physical mess and not the underlying problem."

"So, he thinks you're a fucking lunatic and too fat?" Angela asked, point blank.

"Pretty much," I answered.

"Have you spoken to Edward about this?"

"Not really. I think he knows it's going on because he told me about a fight that he and Jasper had prior to the ball in February," I said as I tossed a chart into circulation. "Maybe I'll mention it to him tonight, after our class. Anyhow, I'm probably not going to be home tonight. The class is closer to Edward's house."

"Are you finally going to fuck your boyfriend?" Angela snorted.

"Jesus, Ang. You're like a horny, teenage boy," I said dryly. "All you think about is sex, sex, sex."

"So?"

"Go treat your patients, Angela. I'll see you tomorrow," I smirked.

"Love you, Bellsy," she crooned as she danced away.

"Love you, too, Angie."

A short el ride and a brisk walk later, I was back at the apartment. I noticed on James' door that there was an eviction notice. I was almost grateful for that. He had gotten more and more bizarre, aggressive and smelly. With the rest of our floor, we wrote a letter to the management about his behaviors. That, in addition to not paying his rent for nearly four months, resulted in his imminent eviction. Unfortunately, James is not moving from his apartment. The sheriff's office had already been notified and his eviction was scheduled for the day after tomorrow.

I showered and got ready for my date with Edward. I also packed an overnight bag with some pajamas, a change of clothes and my journal. Edward had given me space in his dresser and closet for clothes and necessities. I kept a few things there like a spare toothbrush, a handful of panties and some t-shirts, but most of my clothing was in my closet at home.

Around six, Edward's key rattled in the door. He still kept the key that I had given him and I still had his, but our adult sleepovers were less frequent. Again, rebuilding the trust and starting new. "Hello, sweet girl," he called into my apartment.

"In the bedroom," I shouted back. I was finishing getting ready, putting my hair into a low ponytail and adjusting it so it would make my 'bald' spot too noticeable. Nearly two months later, my hair has grown back but it's finer and a few shades lighter than my regular shade of 'shit brown.' It's not too bad when my hair is down. However, going to a cooking class, I don't want my hair in my food. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and he gently kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear. I melted into his embrace.

"Hmmm, you smell good," he said as he nuzzled my neck. "Then again, you always smell good."

"So do you," I replied, inhaling deeply and enjoying that clean, fresh Edwardy smell. I turned in his arms and smiled. He looked so fucking sexy. He wore a pair of dark wash jeans, a white shirt and a plaid button down on top. His hair was tousled sexily and he wore his adorkable glasses. "Contacts bothering you?"

"Yeah. I slept with them in and my eyes are really dry," he said, wrinkling his nose. "I should be fine by tomorrow. You ready to cook some delicious French cuisine?"

"I am. I'm starving and I've been saving points," I smirked. I popped my hip and struck a saucy pose. I was wearing an orange top (courtesy of Alice's mom) and a pair of khaki pants with some cute wedgie heels and turquoise jewelry. I was definitely feeling more confident in my body, but still not quite there yet.

"You know I'm not going to pay attention to the damn instructor," he snorted.

"Um, why?"

"Because you look good enough to eat and well, your boobs are just begging for some attention," he growled, staring directly at my cleavage.

"They do look good, don't they," I giggled, cupping my breasts and bouncing them a few times. Edward groaned and scowled at me. "Come on, cop a feel. I know you want to."

"Bella, if I cop a feel, we won't be leaving," he said. He pulled me into his arms and stared at me with his evergreen eyes. "Tonight after we eat our delicious meal, you, me, bed, orgasms…got it?"

"Do I get a say on how the orgasms happen?" I asked, kissing his nose.

"You're killing me, Bells," he choked out. His lips brushed mine, then became more insistent. "You can get your orgasms any way you want, baby…"

"I'm talking about you, baby," I purred against his mouth. "Perhaps I need some extra protein." _Where the hell did that come from?_ "Shit, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Bella, relax," Edward said as he took my face in his hands. "I like it. I love hearing you be sexy and confident. I'm so more and more of it and I love it. Just like I love you, sweet girl."

"I love you, too," I said, smiling shyly. Edward gathered me in his arms and we swayed slightly for a few moments.

"Bella, you don't have to apologize for what you just said or anything like that in the future. Hell, half of the stuff in my head is consistently in the gutter," he quipped. "I'm a pervy old man who has an equally pervy girlfriend. Let her out sometimes. Besides, the possibility of hearing you say naughty words just makes me giddy."

"Edward, don't say 'naughty.' It's wrong on so many levels," I teased him. "Coupled with the word 'giddy…' takes the wrong to a whole other level."

"Okay, I won't say 'naughty,' anymore," he vowed. "We have to go, though. Did you pack a bag?" I nodded and pointed to the small duffel next to my door. "You know, you can keep some clothes at my house. Or here's a novel concept, you can always stay there. Permanently…"

"Edward," I chided.

"I know, I know. Rebuilding trust. It's too soon," he said, smiling sadly. "I will break you down, though. Before next year, you will move in with me. I have seen it."

"Are you omniscient?" I asked as he slipped my bag over his shoulder. "All-knowing?"

"Yes," he smirked. "Come, love. Let's go cook."

I grabbed my purse and a jacket before leaving the apartment. Edward held my hand tightly as we passed James' door. The smells coming from the apartment were nasty and nauseating. "When is he leaving?"

"When the cops kick him out," I cringed. "The eviction is scheduled for the day after tomorrow."

"How long are you staying with me?" Edward asked, his eyes serious and his posture stiff.

"I have to come home tomorrow to do laundry," I replied. Edward turned on his heel and dragged me back to my apartment. "What are you doing?"

"You're bringing your laundry to my place. You are not coming back here until douchetard is gone," Edward said sternly. "Please don't fight me, Bella. I know that Angela purposefully asked to work the day he was getting evicted. It's not going to pretty and well, I want you away from this mess."

"Fine," I said. We grabbed my laundry basket and walked down to Edward's Volvo. After we placed it into the trunk, we drove to The Chopping Block cooking school off of Lincoln Avenue. Edward parked the car and we walked into the store front. Once we dealt with registration, we were led to a large room the back of the store. It was the fanciest 'home ec' room I'd ever seen. Each kitchen was decked out with Viking stoves and ovens, granite counter tops, top of the line cutlery, and the little ramekins for the spices and other various ingredients.

"God, this kitchen is a dream," I moaned.

"I've got the same kitchen at my house," he quipped, poking me in the side. "Only difference is my cabinetry is cherry whereas this is more an oak."

"Your kitchen is fabulous, too," I smiled. "I definitely know my way around your kitchen since I'm the only one who uses it to cook, Dr. Cullen."

"Hush," he snorted. "I can cook. I can cook very well. I'm just a fucking slacker. When I get off of a twelve hour shift, the last thing I want to do is cook dinner or breakfast or whatever. A sandwich just works fine. Or a bowl of cereal."

"Really healthy, stud."

Edward wrinkled his nose and glowered at me playfully. A few more couples arrived and we were sitting next to a pair that was about our age. The woman was heavy like me and the man was slender, not as muscular as Edward. Pam, the woman, had just started Weight Watchers and wanted to do this cooking class with her husband, Maxwell. Pam was a teacher and Maxwell was an insurance adjuster. We decided to split a bottle of wine between the four of us and settled into learn how to make some low-fat but tasty French cuisine.

The instructor gave us our recipes and described what we were doing. After that initial teaching, we were left to our own devices to prepare the meal as the instructor wandered around the kitchen. Edward volunteered to make the salad while I tackled the pork and potatoes. Maxwell saw the wisdom in Edward's ways and decided to do the same.

While Pam and I worked on preparing the meat, she elbowed me. "Damn, girl. He's hot," she laughed. "Where did you find that fine specimen?"

"We work together," I replied, cutting up the vegetables for the potato dish. "I'm a nurse at County and he's one of the doctors."

"If my doctor looked like him, I'd be sick a lot more often," Pam said.

"Maxwell is cute," I replied, staring at Pam's husband. He was shorter than Edward with a receding hairline. However, what he lacked in hair, Maxwell had in personality and an adorable face. He reminded me of that cute Labrador puppy you see at the pound with big brown eyes and long eyelashes.

"Right. Cute," Pam said flatly. "I love him but what I wouldn't give for an hour with Dr. Sexy."

"Back off, woman. He's mine," I smirked. "What grade do you teach?"

"I teach 8th grade special education," she said. "However, I'd love to be a stay-at-home mom. I just had a baby girl last fall and I loved being with her all the time during my maternity leave. Or rather family leave. I had some complications with my Mackenzie and I took the whole year off. I'm back teaching now and I miss my baby time. It's been nearly a whole school year and I still miss it."

"You can't stay home?"

"Can't afford it," Pam replied, wrinkling her nose. "Max makes good money but to keep the house we live in and the lifestyle we lead, I need to keep working. The nice thing is that my mom is my babysitter since she lives with us. How about you? Kids?"

"Oh, Edward and I aren't married," I blushed.

"Shut the fuck up. Really? You two seem so in tune with each other that I just assumed. I'm sorry," she rambled.

"No, it's not a big deal. We're still in the early stages of our relationship. We only got together on New Year's," I answered. _And had several major disagreements since then…_Fuck! No negativity.

"Do you want to get married?" Pam asked, giving me a wicked grin. "Because if you're not going to marry him, I'll divorce Max and go after hot doc."

"I do want to get married, but not yet," I chuckled.

Edward and Maxwell had finished the salad, placing it inside of the cooler. Pam and I put them to work on the dessert while we finished the pork and potatoes. Despite her ribbing, Pam really did love her husband. Maxwell totally doted on her and the love he had for his wife filled the room.

We finished up the meal and sat down at the table, with another bottle of wine. We chattered on about our jobs and possibly getting together on a regular basis. Pam's and my Weight Watcher's counselor were the same, but we met on different days and at different locations. We also both purchased a cook book for healthy eating filled with goodies that we both wanted to try. Tentatively, we set a date at Pam and Maxwell's place in Glenview for two weeks from today to make stuffed peppers, calabrese salad and low-fat tiramisu. As we left, phone numbers were exchanged and hugs were distributed. As we hugged, Pam whispered in my ear, "You may not be getting married right now, but that boy looks at you like you're his treasure. You are so lucky, Bella. Don't let him go."

"I won't," I whispered back. I turned to my slightly drunk boyfriend who was giving Maxwell a 'guy hug.' "Give me a call, Pam, if you ever want to get together prior to our next dinner date."

"Hell yeah! I've got roughly a month left of school. We'll so get together, chica," Pam smiled. "Maxwell Cummings! We've got a babysitter to relieve."

"Our babysitter lives at our house, Pam," Maxwell said dryly. "She's your mother. Nice to meet you, Edward."

"Minor technicalities," Pam snorted. "See you both later."

"You too, Max and Pam," Edward slurred slightly. We watched our new friends leave and we started walking toward Edward's Volvo.

"Baby?" I asked.

"Yes, gorgeous girl," he smiled drunkenly.

"Can I see your car keys?" I smirked.

"Sure," he said, handing them over. "Why?"

"Because you are sooooooooooooooo not driving," I replied sternly. His jaw dropped and he looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice, Edward Anthony Cullen. You are blitzed and are in no shape to drive."

"You drank alcohol, too," he pouted.

"But, not an entire bottle of Pinot Grigio," I said, arching a brow. "Don't you trust me to drive your precious Volvo?"

"Bella, I trust you with my life," he said as he pulled me to his side. "Thank you for taking care of my drunk ass."

"You're not completely drunk but enough so that you could get pulled over," I said. He nodded and kissed me sweetly, tasting of wine, apple crumble and Edward. _Who knew that Edward had a distinct flavor? I sure didn't. It's a combination of sweet, spice and something inherently him…I can't pinpoint it but I love it. _We broke apart and walked briskly to Edward's car. It was chilly and my light jean jacket wasn't cutting it. Inside the car, I blasted the heat to warm up my frozen fingers and toes. I pulled away from the curb and once I was on the road, Edward's fingers twined with mine. He was leaning against the headrest of the car, staring at me. "Edward, I love you, but the staring thing is kind of creepy."

"Sorry, but you're so fucking gorgeous, Bella," he said, brushing some of my ponytail over my shoulder. "And tonight, you were so amazing in the kitchen, talking with Pam, controlling my drunk ass…you've made so many improvements. It's like night and day, sweet girl."

"Yes, I've gotten better but I'm still not perfect," I said, looking at him briefly.

"Nonsense, the changes since February have been remarkable," he said as he leaned over the console, nuzzling my ear. His lips gently grazed my earlobe. "The confidence you've built up is amazing and I can only see you going further from here. Oh, and you look fucking beautiful, too."

"I'm not just beautiful, I'm fucking beautiful," I teased, kissing on the lips at a stoplight. "You are such a distraction, Cullen. I'm driving here and you're being all cute and swoony."

"So?" he smiled wickedly. His mouth moved back to my ear and his hot breath made my hair curl. "I want you, baby."

I stiffened and pulled away from the stoplight with a little too much acceleration. Edward fell back in his seat, his green eyes wide with shock. "Um, that is so the wine talking, Edward," I laughed nervously. I mean, really. We hadn't done more than kiss, make out or do some over the clothes fondling. He wants sex? Tonight?

"Bella, relax," he said, quickly backtracking. "Let me rephrase…I want to move forward. Physically. Not sex. More than what we've been doing. And correct me if I'm wrong, you wanted some extra protein in your diet earlier."

"Shoot me now," I groaned. "I still can't believe I said that. I was sober, too!"

"That means you want it," Edward said as he laced his fingers with mine. Picking up our joined hands, he kissed my knuckles. "And buzzed or not, I want some of the delectable flavor of you." I whimpered. He raised one of my fingers and wrapped his lips around it, swirling his tongue around my fingertip. "I want bury my tongue between your thighs and make you come with my mouth…"

"Fuck me," I squeaked.

"Only if you want me to," he winked. "Bella, I love you very much and I want to make you feel good. Besides, seeing you in the kitchen, working gracefully in there, talking with Pam and look fucking hot as hell; tonight has been one long drawn-out version of visual foreplay. I've been hard as a rock once you uttered that you wanted some extra protein."

"Just stop saying that, Edward," I giggled.

"I've had this visual in my head of you with your mouth wrapped around my cock, getting said protein," he said, placing my hand on his erection. _Dear God, he has been hard all night. _"Now, I'll respect you if you don't want to…"

"Oh, I want to. Believe me, I want to," I said as I turned on Edward's street. "Even though we were only intimate a handful of times, I've forgotten how it's felt to feel _that _good. You know?"

"Well, we'll have to remedy that, sweet girl," Edward purred. I melted against the leather seat as I pulled into Edward's garage. Faster than a blink of an eye, Edward was at my door and helping me out of the Volvo. I was pressed against the cool metal as Edward cupped my face, kissing me deeply. His tongue was massaging mine, dancing languidly inside of my mouth. My arms wrapped around his waist as he kissed the shit out of me. His mouth was insistent, possessive and downright sexy. He body was pressed against me and I could feel his excitement trapped between our bodies. "Bella, we need to get inside or I'll do something here in the fucking garage."

"I'd move but you're squishing me," I said as I snaked my hands down to his ass, squeezing his tight, firm cheeks. He growled, rotating his hips and pushing his arousal against my aching core. Then he pulled me away from the car and swung me over his shoulder. "Jesus!"

"Bella, I'm not Jesus. I'm Edward," he quipped as he carried me up the stairs to the house. Pushing the door open, he easily strode through the kitchen and up the stairs. _How he can do this with me on his shoulder is beyond me...but, I do get an awesome view of his luscious ass while he walks._ Upstairs, he tossed me on the bed, earning a giggle from me. "You won't be laughing, little girl," he growled. "I plan on making you fucking scream. MY name!"

"Okay, Caveward," I smiled, sitting up and tracing my fingers along the hard planes of his chest.

"Caveward?" he snorted. I began unbuttoning his plaid shirt as I got to my knees. "Are you calling me a caveman?"

"You did throw me over your shoulder, Caveward," I said as I pushed his now unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders. I traced my fingers along the waistband of his jeans, removing his undershirt from the dark wash denim.

"It's because I needed you inside, in my house, on my bed," he replied, gliding his hands up my arms. "Besides, these have been taunting me all fucking night." His hands moved to my breasts, massaging them over my orange shirt. "Do I feel lace?"

"Yep," I blushed. "Alice and Cynthia dragged me to get some updated lingerie with my overtime check. Some of it will be worn while we're on vacation in Oahu, but I decided to break some of it out early. What's underneath my clothes is that: some sales items that were cute and sexy. Alice personally thinks I'm crazy for buying them but I liked it."

"Hmmm," Edward said with a slow, seductive grin. "Can I see?"

Biting my lip, I reached for the hem of my shirt, taking it off my body. I was kneeling on the bed in front of Edward in an orange and slightly pink lacy bra that cupped my breasts perfectly, giving me the best cleavage. The fabric was see-through and you could blatantly see my pink and aroused nipples through the lace. Edward's eyes darkened as he looked at me, moving his one finger down my collarbones to just between my breasts. My skin was flushed and I grew self-conscious under Edward's heated gaze. I shifted under his scrutiny. However, Edward's gently fingers reached up to my face and guided my eyes to his. "You're so beautiful. I'm just admiring the view. Trust me when I say that I love it," he said calmly. "I have to ask, though. Is this part of a set?"

"Yep. I've got a matching pair of cheeky, lacy orange boy shorts underneath my khakis," I smirked.

"The ones where your little ass cheeks hang out?" Edward asked, his green eyes dancing with mirth. I nodded and he pounced. We were a tangle of arms, legs and my squeals as he kissed my lips and touched my skin. My khakis were unbuttoned, removed and flung onto the floor along with my shirt. Edward rolled me so I was on my belly , kissing down my spine with warm, wet, open-mouthed kisses. He reached the waistband of my panties and pulled back. His hands cupped my ass and he groaned. "That is a thing of beauty."

Looking over my shoulder, I shot him a look of disbelief. However, he was too enthralled with playing with the globes of my ass over the lacy fabric. Edward leaned over and bit my right ass cheek with his teeth. "Edward!" I squeaked.

"Your ass was begging to be bitten," he said, grinning shamelessly. "I got the right cheek…now the left." He bent over and repeated the action with my left cheek, causing a stinging feeling to radiate through my ass. However, it was not unwelcome. In fact, my pussy clenched at the feeling of his mouth so close to wet, warm juncture between my thighs. _I wonder what would feel like with his lips there?_ "Ecstasy, my Bella."

"Did I say that out loud?" I whispered.

"Oh, yes. You did and that's what I plan to do tonight," he replied, turning me over onto my back, pinning my body with his. His arousal was straining in his jeans. He kissed my lips hard, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I'd never seen Edward this aggressive and honestly, I liked it. A lot. Apparently, drunk Edward equals horny Edward. "As tasty as that apple crumble was, I have a sneaking suspicion that your pussy will taste even better."

"Fuck," I groaned against his mouth. The idea of it was highly erotic but in the back of mind, Negative Bella was chiding me saying that he was going to screw me over.

Edward felt my trepidation. My kisses were not as forceful and well, my hands fell limply to his sides. "Bella?"

"Sorry, insecure moment," I chuckled nervously. "Trying to work past it…"

"If you don't want me to go down on you, I won't," he said, the light dimming in his eyes.

"The thing is that I want it, but subconscious and conscious are fighting," I quipped, trying to make light of it.

"Trust me," he soothed, kissing my lips. "Just feel. Your subconscious and conscious will both be screaming by the time my tongue is done with you, sweet girl." He pressed his mouth against mine, pushing said tongue between my lips. His warm body was crushed against me as he held me tightly. His calloused hands ran up and down my arms as continued to massage my mouth with his. While we kissed, Edward flipped us so I was straddling his waist. My hands were tangled in his wild hair. With deft fingers, Edward unclasped my bra and it fell away from my body. His hands cupped my still voluptuous breasts. _Despite my losing weight, I'll always still have the girls. They aren't going away anytime soon. _ "You feel so good, Bella." Edward looked up at me and his eyes were black fire. "I've missed your skin. Feeling the warmth of your body. The softness of your breasts. Fuck, I've missed you!"

"I've been right here," I blushed.

"Technically true, but I've missed you. I've missed touching you," he whispered, his eyes softening and his own cheeks turning a soft pink. "I know we had to take a step back, Bella. But that doesn't mean I didn't yearn to be with you every night. My dreams are filled with my deepest fantasies involving you." A devilish grin spread over his handsome features. "You're quite bendy in my dreams. And vocal. And…" he leaned forward, brushing his lips against my ear, "wet."

I let out a strangled whimper, leaning against Edward who was still massaging my bare breasts. "Trust me when I say I'm wet now," I squeaked. Edward's grin widened and his hand dipped between my legs, brushing my core through my panties. He growled lowly when he felt my arousal, through my panties.

"Yes, you are, sweet girl," he smirked. Despite his smirk on his face, his eyes were gentle and loving. "Do you trust me?" I nodded. He kissed me sweetly. "Can I taste you? Have a proper dessert?" A million thoughts of panic filled my head. Would he find me unattractive? Did I shave? Why do guys like doing this? "Trust me, Bella. I want to do this, baby. I want taste your sweet pussy, love." His voice was hypnotic and soothing, coaxing me to believe what he was saying. His lips gently brushed against mine and I was cushioned on the soft pillows on Edward's bed. His loving kisses moved down my neck and to my breasts. With a wink, he wrapped his lips around my nipple, swirling his tongue around it. I bit my lip to quell my moans. "I want to hear you, Isabella."

Fuck. He used my full name. Normally I hate that, but when Edward's smooth caramelly voice says it, it sounds like heaven. I moaned and gripped the sheets next to me. Edward smiled against my skin as he kissed to my other breast, nipping at my aroused nub. His other hand cupped my breast that was unattended, pinching my nipple. I squirmed and wiggled under his sensual assault of his mouth and hands.

"You're holding back, Bella," Edward said, looking up at me. His gaze was heavy-lidded. The love he had for me was plain, though. "Just enjoy it. I want to make you feel so good. I love kissing you, holding you, feeling you and loving you."

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. _

"I love you, too, Edward," I said, just barely able to get it out without having traitorous tears escape. He crawled up my body and kissed me deeply, his lips molding against mine. When he pulled back, his eyes pierced through mine. I smiled nervously, brushing his riotous hair from his forehead. He returned my smile crookedly, making him so happy and young. He kissed me again before slithering down my body. His lips glided along my belly until he reached the waistband of my cheeky panties. Edward looked up at me and his eyes asked me the question. Could he do this? Could he go down on me?

I caressed his cheek and nodded, giving him a shy smile. He kissed my belly, licking along the waistband of my underwear. His fingers moved to the edge of my panties, pulling them down slowly, revealing my body. My panties were off me and for the first time since the whole Jacob debacle, I was naked with a man. Unlike Jacob, Edward didn't look at me with disdain. His eyes were loving. His touch was reverent. His kisses were smoldering. "Bella, when the time is right, I intend on worshiping your beautiful body and giving you all of the love you deserve. For tonight, though, my mouth is going give you so much pleasure."

"Dear God," I moaned, anxious with anticipation of what he was going to do.

"Not God or Jesus," he quipped as he spread my legs. "I'm Edward." He winked as he began kissing up my legs, starting at my ankle, swirling his tongue up my skin until he just reached my inner thigh. I watched him with rapt attention as he teased me expertly. He switched legs and repeated the same actions, nipping, licking and kissing my legs, knees and stopping just short of the juncture between my thighs. The one place I wanted him to kiss, lick or nip and he wouldn't go there. The dull aching throb was almost too much.

"Edward," I whimpered. "Please…"

"What, baby?" he asked, his eyes dancing mischievously.

"You know what," I laughed nervously. Wriggling my hips, I indicated what I wanted. _When did I become so brazen?_

"Tell me, Bella. Tell me what you want," he cooed.

"You," I answered vaguely.

"What about me," he pushed as he languidly suckled on my inner thigh, no doubt leaving a mark. "What do you want me to do your beautiful body, sweet girl?"

_He's so egging me on. He wants me to talk dirty to him. _His face was right there. His warm breath was tickling my already heightened core with his voice, his silky words. My entire body flamed in excitement and embarrassment. I wanted to feel his tongue _there_ but I was so afraid I'd sound foolish asking for it.

"Bella," he urged. His eyes were boring into me, flickering with desire, want and need. "I want to hear you say it."

I gulped and breathed deeply. I was so outside of my comfort zone. "Lick me," I whispered. "L-lick m-my p-pussy." His mouth descended on me and he used his tongue to lick the entire length of my slit. _Oh my GOD! His fingers were golden but his tongue is fucking PLATINUM._ My legs were pushed apart and I was bared for him. Edward had his mouth on my intimate place that only my doctor had seen before him. The things he was doing with his mouth, tongue and teeth should be illegal, they felt so good.

"You taste divine, Ms. Swan," Edward growled against my folds. "I've never tasted a woman who was so sweet and perfect." His eyes met mine and he sucked on my clit, flicking it with his tongue. He kissed my sex like he would kiss my mouth, fully and deeply on my lower lips. Using his fingers, he spread my folds to reveal my clit. He smiled when he looked down at it, taking it into his mouth. His other hand moved to my entrance and he eased two fingers inside of my body, curling them upwards.

"Fuck," I groaned. _Such a stellar vocabulary, Swan. Like a sailor…or a truck driver._

"Bella, you're so wet, love," Edward purred. "Are you close?"

"Yes," I breathed. "More, Edward." My muscles were clenching in my belly and I could feel my body react to his fingers inside. I tangled my fingers into Edward's messy hair. I held him between my legs as he fucked me with his fingers and licked my swollen folds. His low, rumbling growl vibrated through my body and I threw my head back.

"Holy hell," Edward breathed, momentarily removing his lips from my body. He dove back in and increased the pumping of his hand. I was quickly losing control of my entire body. My hips were bucking uncontrollably and I was grunting like an animal. I should have cared what I was doing but what Edward was doing with his mouth, hands and tongue were my undoing. When he added his tongue to his fingers between my folds and pressed his thumb to my clit, I screamed out in pure ecstasy. My muscles clenched around his fingers and I arched my back off the bed. Edward's mouth and fingers moved with me and he held up my hips with his arm while I lost control. Pleasure washed over me in waves until I slumped back onto the bed, exhausted and completely sated.

Edward crawled up my body and was languidly rubbing circles on my belly, breasts and upper thighs. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His face was flushed and slightly damp, as was his hair. "Why are you wet?" I asked, my voice croaking.

He smiled widely. "Let's just say that you were very excited when you came, sweet girl," he replied. He licked his lips eagerly. "Delicious." My eyes bugged out of my head. I had come so hard that I had…

"WHAT?"

"Bella, relax," Edward soothed, gathering me in his arms. "It was hot as hell and I can't wait until we do this again so I can get a repeat performance." His eyes were soft and loving as he gently caressed my cheeks. I was so embarrassed. However, Edward gently kissed every inch of my face, whispering his love for me. I eventually calmed down and curled up against him, only to see the tented fabric of his jeans.

"Baby," I frowned. I gently cupped his arousal, earning a hiss from Edward. "Let me make you feel good. Just like you did for me." I looked up at him and he was breathing heavily. I reached down and unbuckled his belt. His jeans and boxer briefs were on the ground and he was gloriously naked. His cock bobbed as he shifted on the bed. I wrapped my hand around his arousal and smirked at the velvety texture of his skin. I looked back at him and kissed his lips before moving to sit between his legs. I was gently pumping his erection, swirling the pre-cum that had gathered on the tip. Leaning forward, I placed a soft kiss on the head of his dick. Edward's head shot up and he groaned. Hearing his groan spurred me on to open my mouth and take his cock inside of my mouth. The flavor of his skin was salty, musky and perfectly Edward. I slowly moved my mouth up and down his arousal, using my saliva to lubricate his cock. What I couldn't reach with my mouth, which was a lot, I pumped with my hand.

"So…good…" Edward whimpered. He brushed my hair from my face and looked down at me reverently. I released him and ran my tongue along the large vein on the underside of his shaft. My hands begin to toy with his balls and he was moaning loudly. His hips were moving, begging for more friction. I wrapped my lips around him again and began bobbing my head with a little more 'gusto.' With my right hand, I'm extending my bobbing and my left was massaging his balls. "Holy fuck monkeys…"

_Excuse me? _

I bit back a laugh as I continued to suck him off. His cock hardened in my mouth and was twitching with his imminent release. Relaxing my jaw, I moved my mouth further down his shaft until he bumped the back of my throat. I sucked on his cock, hollowing out my cheeks and dragged my mouth back up his length. Edward's mumblings were incoherent but his hand on the back of my head and his moving indicated he apparently liked it. I repeated my actions, increasing in speed.

"Bella, if you keep that up…I'm going to…"

I scraped my teeth lightly on his shaft, earning a guttural grunt from Edward. His head fell back and his breathing was shallow pants. His hands were clenched in tight fists, grasping at the bed spread. "Bella, I'm…baby…"

_I know. I want to, _ I thought. He tasted me now I want to taste him. I wrapped my hand around the base of erection and increased the speed of my mouth. Edward was becoming unraveled quickly. With a roar, Edward's hips bucked up and my mouth was filled with his release: salty, tangy and all him. I swallowed up his release and cleaned his cock with my tongue. Once he was clean and soft, I sat up and smiled. Edward was collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. His limbs were strewn akimbo and his skin was flushed pink and sweaty. "Feel good, Dr. Tattward?"

"Say what?" he snorted.

"You have a tattoo, Cullen. And 'holy fuck monkeys?'" I bellowed, falling over in a fit of hysterics.

"You sucked out all of my brain cells, Swan," he replied, wrapping me in his arms. He kissed my forehead. "That was the best blowjob I'd ever had, sweet girl."

"I really didn't know what I was doing, Edward," I blushed. "But, I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it, baby," he said as he tightened his arms around me. We stayed entangled in our embrace until I started shivering from not being under the covers. Edward stripped the bedspread to be brought to the drycleaners, thanks to my enthusiastic and wet orgasm, and put on another, older bedspread. Curling up underneath the covers, we both fell asleep quickly.

xx APFL xx

I stayed with Edward for my entire three days off. He had to work one of those days but for the most part it was spent in domestic bliss. However, I knew Edward wanted me far away from my apartment while James was getting his scrawny ass evicted from his place. Normally, I would have fought him on it but something about James was off and I was glad for him to be kicked out.

I was currently sitting in the piano room, scribbling in journal while Edward was working out with Emmett. We were going out with Alice, Jasper and Rosalie to go bowling this evening. Emmett said he'd join us once he got off at the gym. In my journal, I was trying to psych myself out for dealing with Jasper, who still doesn't really care for me…

_April 28__th__, 2013_

_I don't want to go back to work tomorrow. Nor do I want to go back to my apartment. But, I will. Despite my better judgment. That past few days have been nothing short of wonderful. Things have grown between Edward and me and the trust that was lost with the whole situation with Charlie in February has long since dissipated. I'm so thrilled about that. The love I feel for Edward grows daily and I can't imagine my life without him. _

_If only I could get the approval of all his family. Carlisle, Esme and Rose all like me but Edward's brother, Jasper, looks at me like I've got the plague or something. Almost, like I'm not good enough for his brother. I've spoken to Edward about Jasper's indifferent behavior and he promised to speak with Jasper but I think the only person who will get through to him is me. _

_I hate conflict. So much, but this needs to stop. I may not be perfect but I'm a good person I don't deserve this shit. (Michele and Edward would be proud of me to hear me say that.) So, tonight, I'm going to call Jasper out on his bullshit behavior. I need to get the bottom of his disdain of me. Is it because of my weight? My less-than-perfect home life prior to meeting Edward? My mental illness? None of those things are in my control. Well, my weight is in my control, but the rest aren't. I'm trying to address the issue with my weight but losing it is fucking hard. _

"Bella? Where are you?" Edward yelled.

"Piano room," I replied. I closed my journal and watched as Edward jogged into the music room. His hair was damp and he was wearing a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt and black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. On his face, he wore his tortoise frames. "How was your workout?"

"Good. Emmett kicked my ass," he snickered. "He also wanted me to give you this." He handed me an ID card along with a clip for my keys. "Emmett heard about our trip to the cooking school and he's excited that you are trying to lose weight. Emmett used his employee discount and got you a membership and ten training sessions with him. If you want them, of course."

"Should I?" I asked.

"Bella, I'll love you no matter what," he said as he put the ID card and key fob on the floor. "But, as a doctor, you have a better chance of losing the weight that you want if you add working out. Emmett said he'd work with you and it would be a lot of fun. He suggested kick boxing and you're looking at your kick boxing dummy."

"I'm kick boxing you, Edward," I said dryly. "Emmett, yes. You? No."

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead, smelling clean and fresh. "I'm glad you want to kick Emmett's ass and not mine."

"I love you. Emmett, I'm fond of," I clarified.

"I'm glad that's all cleared up," he chuckled. "Anyhow, Emmett left his cell phone number on the key fob and you call him when you're ready to start your training sessions."

"I'll look at my schedule and give him a call this week," I replied, kissing his lips. "What time are we heading to the bowling alley?"

"An hour. We need to pick up Rose on the way to Streeterville," Edward explained. "Unless you want to wear my medical school hoodie and fleece pajamas, you may want change, sweet girl." I got up and padded up to Edward's bedroom. I changed into a pair of jeans and a red zigzag shirt with some red ballet flats. I put on some makeup and sweeping my hair into a half up-do. I finished my look with a pair of silver hoop earrings and some red lip gloss. I walked down the stairs and found Edward in the kitchen, reading something on his laptop. His brows were furrowed and he looked pissed.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Just checked my work email. I've got a meeting first thing in the morning with the other department heads. Eleazar is unable to attend it," he grumbled. "Something about a new surgeon being hired or something."

"Oh," I answered. "Weren't you scheduled for the afternoon?"

"I was but now I have to go in at eight," he said, wrinkling his nose. "But there is one positive, I get to go in with you." He leaned down and kissed my lips sweetly. "You look beautiful, love. Do we have to go out?"

"It's going to be fun, Edward," I chided. "I want to go."

"Fine," he said, giving me his lopsided grin. Scooping up his keys, we walked out to Edward's car and drove to pick up Rose. Hugs and kisses were distributed and we drove to Lucky Strike Lanes in Streeterville. We parked next to Jasper's Subaru and headed inside. Alice had insisted that Jasper take a brief break from his dissertation and bowling was the suggestion. Begrudgingly he agreed and here we are, at the swanky bowling alley. Inside, we were tackled by an excited Alice. She hugged each of us and dragged us to our two lanes. Jasper was tying his shoes. "Nice bowling shoes, Jasper."

"Shut it, douche," Jasper snorted. "Not all of us are germophobes like you."

"Eddie hates bowling shoes," Rose explained. "He has heart palpitations at the thought of wearing them so he bought his own."

"So that's what's in the bag," I teased, poking his side and nudging his backpack off his shoulder.

"Do you know how many germs are in there? How many people's different feet?" he cringed. "Then there's Jasper. He wears the damn shoes with no socks."

Jasper shrugged and pulled up his jeans, displaying his naked ankles. Now that's gross.

I put on my socks and tied my shoes on my feet. Everyone else was following suit while Edward, my wonderfully germophobic boyfriend, was spraying the bowling ball with antibacterial spray. Once he was done disinfecting the bowling balls, he sat down and put on his black bowling shoes. I leaned over to him, "You are such a contradiction, Edward."

"What does that mean?" he asked as he shoved his bag under the seat.

"You had your face buried between my thighs," I whispered in his ear, "covered in my release and you're spraying down bowling balls?"

He smiled, blushing slightly. He buried his nose in my hair. "I'd rather have my tongue in your sweet pussy any day, sweet girl," he purred. "And the only balls I want to play with are mine, or rather, I'd rather you play with them…"

"Fuck," I groaned.

"Are you two talking dirty over there?" Rose quipped, putting her hands on her hips.

"No," I answered.

"Yes," Edward laughed. I smacked him. Jasper scowled and downed half of his pint of beer. My smile falters and I go to pick a ball to use for the game. While I'm getting my ball, Edward is laying into Jasper who is staring sheepishly at his feet.

Alice appears next to me and threads her fingers through mine. "I'm trying, Bella," she said sadly.

"You don't need to," I said. "I'm going to call him out on his bullshit tonight. This needs to stop. I love Edward and we're together. Jasper needs to understand this."

"I told Jasper that if he doesn't change his attitude toward you and at least be respectful to you, we're not going to stay together," Alice said, her eyes impossibly sad.

"Don't give him an ultimatum, Ali," I said. "If you want to be with him, then be with him."

"I can't be with someone who cannot respect my best friend," Alice said. "You and Angela are my best and dearest friends. Well, besides my sister, Cynthia." We walked back to the lanes and hugged. Edward pulled me into his lap, kissing my temple. Jasper looked very much like a child who had been reprimanded by their parents. His head was down and his fingers were being twisted nervously.

"What did you say to him?" I asked.

"I told him to grow up," Edward grumbled. "I thought he was over this but apparently not."

"Edward! You're up first," Rose called.

He sighed. I got up and watched him pick up his bowling ball and fling it down the alley, earning a strike. He sat down and I was up next. The first ball was a gutter ball but the second one I managed to get a few pins down. The first game was tense as Edward and Jasper were barely talking. Rose and Alice were trying to break the ice but it fell on deaf ears. After the first game, Jasper said that he was going to get another pitcher of beer. I hopped up and said I join him. Edward's eyes widened behind their glasses as I followed Jasper to the bar.

_Here goes nothing…_

"One pitcher of Miller Lite," Jasper said as he slammed down some money. "Do you want anything other than beer, Bella?"

"I'd like to talk to you," I said calmly, though my heart was stammering against my ribs.

"About what?" Jasper asked, shooting me a look.

"Why don't you like me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You haven't done anything to me, Bella," he sighed.

"Then, why are you rude to me and disrespectful of my relationship with your brother?"

"Can I get a shot of Petron?" Jasper asked. The bartender put the shot in front of him and he quickly downed it. "Bella, you're a nice girl. I just have a hard time understanding what Edward sees in you, though."

"Why?" I pressed. "Is it because of my weight?"

"That's part of it," Jasper replied, looking at me. "Have you seen pictures of Edward's ex-wife?"

"Tanya? No," I answered.

"She was tall, blonde and gorgeous," Jasper said, looking at me, barely able to hide his disgust. His expression resembled what I saw when Jacob first had sex with me.

"So you think that I'm not pretty enough for Edward? Well, let me tell you something, Jasper. I may not be the thinnest girl or the smartest, but I'm at least true to who I am. Edward could be balding, have a hairy back and a mole coming out of his ass, I'd still love him. It's his heart that makes him beautiful to me. The fact that sees past all of my issues and sees me. Edward's right, though. You do need to grow up. It's your immaturity that's causing this rift between you and your older brother. Not to mention the strain with you and Alice."

"Fuck, she told you about that?" Jasper asked, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Yes, she did. She's my friend. She tells me things just like I turn to her for help," I said. "Jasper, you have the potential to be a good man but this prejudice you have towards me is hurting you. I know you're opinion won't change about me over night but you can at least respect me. I am able to do that for you. If you care about Edward and Alice, you'll do that for them." I turned on my heel and walked back to the lane where Alice, Rose, Emmett and Edward chatting. Edward saw me and wrapped his arms around me. I melted into his embrace. I was shaking like a leaf but for the first time, I'd stood up for myself.

**A/N: What do you think about Bella's reaction to Jasper? What do you think will happen with Jasper (or Assper as some people are calling him on my blog)? I hope you liked the fluffy chapter. Just some minor drama with Jasper but it wasn't that bad. I also said that I was going to resolve the James situation, but I left it intentionally vague for a reason. Anyhow, next chapter, you'll find out about the meeting that Edward is having with the department heads and we'll meet the new surgeon. And raise your hand if you think that Edward is holding something else back when he was checking his email? **

**Pictures for this chapter are on my blog (link in my profile). In addition, check out my Facebook group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. We discuss stories, share fanfic recommendations, ogle the pretty (AKA Robert Pattinson) and have a ton of fun. Finally, I'm on twitter. I've gone to the dark side. My handle is tufano79. Follow me for extra pic teasers and such. Leave me some! **


	14. Chapter 14

**This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**EPOV**

Bella came back to sit next to me after she went to talk to Jasper. She was shivering slightly and I could tell that her heart was stammering against her chest. I kissed her forehead while I glared at my idiot brother. His eyes were wide with shock. Alice also was glaring at him.

"Jasper, outside. Now," she spat. Jasper followed Alice like a lost puppy dog. He had apparently pissed off Alice one last time. Why he couldn't see all of the goodness in Bella was beyond me. My brother had always been slightly vain but this was ridiculous.

"They might take awhile," Rose said. "Why don't the four of us have a game? The losers buy dinner?"

"Deal," Bella said, smiling at my sister. She hopped up and quickly changed the names on the screen. We bowled through our entire game, with Emmett and Rose kicking our asses, when Alice came back into the bowling alley with tears streaming down her face. "Alice?"

Her face screwed up into a tighter grimace and she flung herself at Bella, sobbing hysterically. _Okay, first Bella. Now Alice? My brother is so getting an ass-kicking. _

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"We got into a huge fight in the parking lot. I told him that I couldn't handle his close-mindedness," she sniffled against Bella's shoulder. "I asked him why he was so standoffish with you and he said because you were a fat ass and not good enough for Edward. So, I slapped him and ended it. I thought he was different. I thought he was _the one_ but he's not."

"Oh, Ali," Bella frowned, shooting me a look.

"You deserve someone so much better than my other brother, Alice," Rose said sternly. She also shot me a look. Her eyes were narrowed. _Are you going to kick his ass or am I?_ She seemed to say. I smirked. I pointed to my shoulder and nodded. Rose's face softened and she wrapped her arms around both Bella and Alice.

"How about this," Bella suggested. "We pay our bill and we'll have a girl's night at your apartment, Alice. We'll watch some cheesy 80s movies, gorge ourselves on ice cream and plan your revenge on Jasper."

"Kay," she said, nuzzling against Bella's shoulder. "Can I get a ride?"

"Sure, sweetie. Edward will drive you," Rose answered. Emmett and I divided up the bill between the two of us. The girls collected the shoes and we headed out to my Volvo. Rose was talking quietly with Emmett and it appeared that he was going to follow me to Alice's apartment. Bella asked me after she put Alice in the backseat if I could bring her scrubs and such to the hospital tomorrow. I nodded and kissed her forehead, so proud of her.

Alice gave me watery directions to her apartment. It was pretty close to Bella and Angela's place. Once there, Rose and Bella grabbed Alice and they dragged her inside, trying to get her to smile. Emmett was leaning against my door frame. His normally friendly face in a grimace, ready to kick some ass. "Edward, I like you. But your brother, he's a fucktard."

"Yes, he is. Normally, he's pretty ditzy but never mean. I don't know what his deal is," I said, looking up at my friend.

"Can we kick his butt?" Emmett asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Um, yeah. He made my girl and her best friend cry. My brother is going down," I snorted. "You want to ride with me or follow?"

"Follow. I've got an early shift at the gym tomorrow," Emmett replied. I nodded and gave him directions to Jasper's apartment, in case we got lost. After a fifteen minute drive, Emmett and I were parked on the street. Jasper had given me his key and we used it to gain entry into his building. Emmett looked fucking scary as he rolled his head, readying himself for a fight. "Are going to go in there with fists flying or are we going to yell?"

"Yell, then fists," I answered as I put my glasses into my pocket. It was a tense elevator ride up to Jasper's floor. Once there, I found his apartment easily and let myself in. _God, my brother is such a fucking bachelor. This is disgusting. _ His one bedroom, studio apartment looked like a fucking dorm room.

"God, he's a slob," Emmett hissed.

"Yeah, he is," I shuddered. "I don't even want to know what he has growing in the fridge."

"It smells like a moldy sweat sock in here," Emmett grumbled. "Let's find him, kick his ass and then go home to shower." I arched a brow at my friend. "Not together, moron."

"I know that," I chuckled. It wasn't until we both shut up that we heard quiet sniffling in the bedroom. "Good, he's crying. He knows he fucked up."

"Does that mean we don't get to pummel his ass?"

"We'll see, Emmett," I replied. I walked to his bedroom door and shoved it open. Jasper was on his bed, his head buried on his pillow. "You know you brought this on yourself, asshole."

"Go away, Edward," he said sadly. "I know I fucked up. I get it."

"Apparently you don't," Emmett growled. Jasper's head shot up at Emmett's voice. "First you fuck with Bella, who is the nicest girl on the planet. Then, you hurt Alice? You are really dumb, man."

"Jasper, I just don't get it. Why do you feel it necessary to belittle my girlfriend? She's been dealt a shit hand of cards and you are just adding to it," I seethed. My voice was calm but my temper was slowly bubbling to the surface.

"What do you see in her, Edward? A girl you can control? A girl you can fix?" Jasper snapped, hopping up from the bed. He got in my face and glared at me. I reared back my hand and punched him squarely in the jaw. His head whipped back and he stumbled, his eyes wide with shock. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Jasper, listen carefully," I snarled. "Your attitude is fucked up. It ruined your relationship with Alice. I will not allow your prejudice for MY GIRL ruin my relationship with her. Bella is smart, beautiful, funny and loving. She's everything I will ever want in a woman. If you can't respect that, then, you may have lost a brother."

"And a sister, too," Emmett chimed in. "Rose is disgusted with your behavior."

"Thanks, Emmett," I said. "You never used to be this closed minded, Jasper. Now, you have to deal with the consequences of your actions." I turned on my heel and left his bedroom. "With the attitude you have, you're going to live a very lonely life. I hope you're happy."

"Edward?" Jasper whimpered.

"Unless you are going to apologize and mean it, I'll listen. If not, I'm going and I will not talk to you until you've finally grown up. I'm not going to choose between my brother and my girlfriend. I'm going to choose her since she's the epitome of goodness of the world."

"What about my graduation from school?"

"Give my ticket to a bum on the street." I left Jasper's apartment. Emmett must have gotten a cheap shot on him as I heard Jasper groan loudly. Emmett and I nodded before we went our separate ways to our cars.

xx APFL xx

The next morning, I met up with Bella in the locker room. She looked tired. Alice was very upset and spent most of the night crying over the end of her relationship with Jasper. I told her briefly that Emmett and I chatted with Jasper after we separated. Bella arched a brow. I just kissed her sweetly as I handed her scrubs. I had only a few minutes to spare before my meeting with Dr. Volturi and the other department heads. We were getting a new trauma surgeon. Someone that I know will upset Bella.

Dr. Jacob Black is joining the staff at County.

When I got the email, I wanted to scream. The man who had taken my girl's innocence without a second thought was joining the team and he was going to be working in the ER. When he wasn't performing trauma surgeries, he would be one of the ER attendings. It was a major step-down from his previous position at Northwestern Memorial. However, there was an issue with a patient's wife and a lawsuit. Jacob was given a choice of losing his license or being transferred to a different hospital with a major paycut/demotion. Luckily for us, he chose the latter. As a part of his demotion, Jacob was on two year's probation before he could apply for a tenure track position. He'd be under the constant scrutiny of me and Dr. Sanchez, along with my father as well.

After I gave Bella her scrubs, I swung by my office and grabbed a pad of paper. I jogged up the stairs to the large conference room where our meeting would be taking place with Dr. Volturi, my dad and me. We also had the head of the legal department invited as well since Jacob was coming to us with some legal stipulations. In the conference room, Dr. Volturi asked me to sit to his right. My dad was seated at his left. The only people missing were Dr. Black and Frank, our guy from legal.

Ten minutes past and Frank showed up. Still no Jacob Black.

Twenty minutes.

Thirty.

Forty-five minutes later, Jacob came into the room, wearing a smug grin and a $3000 suit.

"You're late, Dr. Black," Dr. Volturi said with a snarl. "This is not boding well for your performance."

"I apologize, Dr. Volturi. I was stuck in traffic," he said. He sounded like a snake oil salesman. There was something I didn't trust about him and it wasn't because of what he did to my girl. He was just not a nice guy.

"Here's a suggestion. Leave your home earlier, Dr. Black," Dr. Volturi snapped. "Now, we know what happened at your previous employer. You should have taken the first option, sir. Your probation here at County will not be a cakewalk, I assure you. Your tardiness doesn't bode well for you either. Now, let me introduce you to two of the doctors who will be evaluating you. There is a third, but he's away at a conference and couldn't make this meeting. To my left is our head of surgery, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He will be appraising your surgical techniques, rapport with the patients and interactions with the surgical staff. To my right is the associate head of emergency medicine, Dr. Edward Cullen. You will have to see him prior to dispensing any drugs to your patients…"

"What? How am I supposed to care for my patients if I can't give out prescribed medications?" Jacob growled.

"Because you nearly caused the wife of your patient to die from giving her medication that gave her an extreme allergic reaction," Dr. Volturi said sternly. "Your judgment was obviously clouded since you gave it to her after you had sex with her. Now, if you can't abide by these rules, you can turn around and leave."

"Fine," Dr. Black grumbled.

"Back to your responsibilities in the ER. Dr. Cullen and the other head of emergency medicine, Dr. Eleazar Sanchez, will monitor your technique in the ER. You will need to find Dr. Cullen or Dr. Sanchez to distribute controlled substance medications. Ibuprofen and standard meds, they're okay but vicodin or medications of the like, you'll need to get one of the department heads. In addition to that, you will be evaluated on your rapport with the staff and patients. After six months, if there are no infractions on your record, the stipulation on the drugs will be lifted. Any questions?"

"Does the drug stipulation occur while I'm running a code or in the surgical bay?" Jacob asked.

"If you're running a code in the ER, you will have another attending with you," Dr. Volturi explained. "In surgery, your medication prescriptions will be closely monitored by Dr. Cullen."

"So, I'm being babysat?"

"Yes, Dr. Black. You chose this option and we will not make it easy for you. You fucked up and now you have to pay for that mistake. Do I make myself clear?" Dr. Volturi snarled.

"Crystal, Dr. Volturi," Jacob said sullenly.

"Good. Now, you have paperwork to fill out, a drug test to take and a few reminder courses on ethics to take prior to your leaving today, Dr. Black. You will start tomorrow in the ER at seven in the morning. Do not be late. Each minute you're late is fifty dollars out of your paycheck. Dr. Cullen will be keeping track." Dr. Volturi stood up and left the room.

"You better pray to God, Dr. Black," my father said coldly. "This will not be easy. You've betrayed the trust of your former employer and now you've got some major ground to rebuild. Trust me when I say that you will not be seeing the inside of a surgical bay for a long time. It's a privilege. I'd rather have my son who's getting his doctorate in history come into surgery than you. You'll be lancing boils, washing bums and doing grunt work in my other son's ER." Jacob's head snapped up. "That's right. Edward is my son and will be watching you closely." Maniacally, my dad smiled and stood up. "Have a good day, Dr. Black."

I stood up as well, staring at the man who hurt my Bella. "Human resources is the next floor up. Good luck filling out your paperwork and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, Dr. Black," I said, my voice devoid of all emotion.

"Am I going to be doing what your dad said?" he asked, grabbing my arm.

"Dr. Black, the nurses will love you. You will be on bed pan duty. In fact, the nurses will have more power over you. You may be an 'attending' but you're starting from scratch. You will have to ask for everything. INCLUDING ibuprofen. Every order will need to be checked over by me or Dr. Sanchez. If we're unavailable, then you will find another attending, such as Dr. Denali. The hoops you have to jump through will be similar to when you were an intern. If not more stringent. I'll see you tomorrow, sir." I stood up and left the room, shutting the door on a cursing Dr. Jacob Black.

I spent the morning in my office, addressing some ordering issues and working on the schedule for the next two months. Shortly before my time on the floor was supposed to begin, I texted Bella to meet me in my office. She knocked on the door and slipped inside. "Hey, Dr. Tattward."

"Stop it," I chuckled. "Come sit with me on the couch, sweet girl."

"What's up?" she asked as she sat down next to me. "How was your meeting?"

"Um, interesting, Bella," I sighed. "We're getting a new trauma surgeon who is going to be working in the ER."

"Okay," she said, arching a brow. "And this is a bad thing because?"

I breathed heavily and stared at her. Bella's eyes were questioning and her lip was getting abused by her teeth. I reached up and released it, swiping my thumb over it. "The new doctor is someone you know."

"Who?"

_Please don't freak out. _"Jacob Black," I whispered, staring at her. Her brown eyes widened and she pulled away. She hopped up from the couch and began pacing. "Bella?"

"Give me a minute," she said. Her movements were jerky and nervous. After ten minutes of her pacing, she sat back down and looked at me. "I'm fine. When does he start?"

"Tomorrow," I answered.

"Is this what you read on your email last night?" she asked.

"Yeah. Originally, I wasn't supposed to be at the meeting. Eleazar was supposed to be. However, he's out and I was asked to step in at the last minute," I replied. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. I knew something was up and that you'd tell me when you were ready," she answered, snuggling to my side. "I'm freaking out that Jacob is going to be working here. But, I'll be fine."

"If he gives you any shit, you need to tell me, Bella. He's here because he fucked up at his last hospital and well, you've got more power than him," I chuckled. "He's going to be the ER bitch for awhile."

"Nice. I get to put him in his place?" Bella laughed.

"Sure, sweet girl," I smiled, kissing her neck. "Just don't abuse the new harassment policy."

"I promise," she replied, giving me a sweet giggle.

xx APFL xx

The next morning, I was at the hospital bright and early. It sucked since I worked from twelve to nine in the ER. I was at the hospital for over twelve hours yesterday and the last thing I wanted to do was be here early. But, I had to be there for the start of Jacob's shift. Bella would be in later this morning. I watched the clock like a hawk. It was getting dangerously close to seven and no Jacob.

Alice walked through the doors and she looked a little worse for wear. Her normally bright violet eyes were dim and her cheeks were sunken in. "Alice," I frowned.

"I'm okay, Edward," she said.

"Sure you are. And I'm a girl," I teased, opening my arms to her. She fell into them and sniffled quietly against my chest. "It's his loss, Ali."

"I know. But, I can't be with a person who doesn't love and respect my friends," she replied, wiping her cheeks of her tears. "I still can't believe you're related. You're so nice and sweet and Jasper, I don't know what happened to him. He started off all loving and such but once you and Bella got more 'hot and heavy,' he turned into a douche."

"I don't know what happened to him either, Alice. Until he grows up, he's getting the silent treatment from me and from Rose. I've already told my parents that I wouldn't be in attendance at this graduation. They weren't happy but when I explained why, they understood. We were not raised to act like that." As I was speaking, Jacob snuck in, hiding behind his briefcase. "That's three hundred bucks, Black. You're late."

"Fuck!" he hissed. He dropped his briefcase and glared at me. "It's only six minutes, Edward!"

"Dr. Cullen," I said as stood taller. Alice laughed and darted toward the locker room. "It's Dr. Cullen. Dr. Volturi told you that if you were late, it would be fifty bucks for each minute."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Where do I stow this?"

"Locker room, Dr. Black," I replied.

"I don't get an office?"

"Please. You're a grunt right now," I snorted. "Locker number forty-two is available. Be careful, though. The lock sticks." Jacob stomped away and slammed the door open to the locker room. I snickered and began gathering cases that Jacob would take. Betsy, the talon lady, was back and she needed a shower. We also had some elderly patients that needed some grooming issues addressed: cutting of toenails, removal of warts, cleansing of bedsores, and yeast infections that needed to be addressed. Nothing is as gross as looking at yeast-ridden ninety-year old snatch.

Ten minutes later, Jacob came out to the circulation desk. He had a scowl on his face. "Okay, sunshine," I quipped. "Here are your cases for today." I handed him a stack of charts, ten deep. "Most of them shouldn't require medication. Just some tender loving care. If you do need meds, come find me and I'll sign off on it."

"Really?" Jacob snarled as he flipped through the stack of charts. "This is bullshit."

"No. It's humbling," I said. "Oh, and be careful around this one. She pinches." I turned on my heel and picked up a chart from the desk. It was a young woman who suspected she was pregnant. I quickly read through the history and saw that she hadn't had a period in a couple of months. She was also experiencing some swelling in her lower belly. On my way to the patient, I swiped Lauren, the nurse assigned to her and we entered the examination room. "Miss Decatur?"

"Yes?" she asked. She was young, barely twenty-five. Her hair was long and blonde with inquisitive hazel eyes.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Cullen," I said as I held out my hand. "You already know Nurse Mallory. Anyhow, it says here that you think that you might be pregnant."

"Yeah," she blushed. "I mean, I'm not sure."

"Have you had unprotected sex recently?" I asked.

"Once. I got drunk at a party and ended up in bed with my ex-boyfriend," she shuddered. "But it was nearly six months ago. My symptoms started a couple of weeks ago."

"Lauren, can you run a pregnancy test?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied. "Blood test?"

I nodded. Lauren left the room and I began my examination. I chatted with her and learned that she was a teacher in the Chicago Public School district. However, she was looking to move out to the suburbs to be closer to her family. Her dad was suffering from dementia and was fading rapidly. Lauren returned a few minutes later and she drew the blood for the pregnancy test. I signed off on the order and asked some more probing questions. The more she talked, the more it didn't sound like a pregnancy. She wasn't displaying symptoms of morning sickness. She just felt full. I felt around her belly and what I felt was not what a pregnancy should feel like.

"Dr. Cullen, I have the test results," Lauren said.

"Excuse me, Miss Decatur," I said with a warm smile.

"Please, call me Stephanie," she replied.

I nodded and left the examination room. Lauren and I went into an adjacent examination room that was empty. "What's the result?"

"Not pregnant," Lauren explained. "Her blood doesn't have the pregnancy hormone in it."

"Do we have enough blood to check to see if she has ovarian cancer?" I asked. Lauren nodded. "Run it. Also, get an ultrasound machine. I'm feeling something in her abdomen. I'm guessing it's a tumor. I want to see how big it is." Lauren left and I asked Stephanie to remove her clothing after I gave her a gown. She asked about the test results and I said they were inconclusive. We were running further tests. It would take a few hours to run the tests for the cancer antigen, so I had her sit tight, covering her with a warm blanket.

Before I grabbed a new chart, I checked on Jacob. He was currently in curtain area one trimming some fungus-infected toes of an older man. The man was bitching about Jacob's technique, saying that he would get an in-grown toenail with the way he was cutting.

Bella arrived around nine and she was chatting with Alice at the circulation desk. I snuck up behind her, bumping her with my hip. She stumbled and glowered at me playfully. "Not nice, Cullen."

"Sorry," I said, giving her a crooked grin. "So, how was it being at home?"

"Lonely," she replied, jutting out her lip. "Angela had to work an overnight. I should have just stayed with you." I tweaked her lip and hugged her to my side.

"You know my offer stands for you to stay with me permanently," I replied. She wrinkled her nose and opened her mouth. "I know…too soon."

"Bingo," she responded.

"Is James gone?"

"Yeah. His apartment is empty and I could hear the management scouring it from stem to stern. I don't even want to know what was growing in there," Bella shuddered. "So, how's our new doc doing?"

"Oh, he's pissed," Alice giggled. "He thinks that Edward is the devil incarnate. He calls him 'Lucifer.'"

"He's a prick who needs to be shot down a few pegs," I said, quirking a brow. "And I'll live up to my nickname. If think this is bad. Wait until I have catalogue and alphabetize all of the old charts that have yet to be entered into the computer."

"Edward, that's what the clerk's for," Bella snorted.

"The Dog doesn't need to know that," I replied, grinning deviously. "That'll be tomorrow if there are no grunt cases."

"Dr. Cullen, I have the results for Miss Decatur," Lauren said.

"Excuse me, ladies," I said. I followed Lauren and she handed me the paperwork. _Damn it. _ "Do you have the ultrasound machine?"

"It's right outside of her room," Lauren said with a sad smile. "I've also taken the liberty to call oncology and the OB floor. They have consults on the way down."

"Thanks, Lauren," I replied. "Did she come here on her own?"

"She wasn't with anyone," Lauren answered. "But, her family is dealing with her dad."

"Right. Get a social worker down here," I suggested. Lauren made the call and fifteen minutes later, a social worker was on standby. With a heavy heart, we walked into Lauren's room. She was playing on her cell phone when we walked in. "Stephanie, we have the test results."

"Seeing as you aren't smiling, it's pretty safe to assume that I'm not pregnant," Stephanie said quietly.

"No. You're not," I sighed, taking her hand in mine. "Stephanie, we ran further tests when your pregnancy test came back with inconclusive results."

"If I'm not pregnant, then why haven't I had a period in three months and what's this bump?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"The bump is most like a tumor. I have an ultrasound machine to verify my findings. And the reason why you haven't had a period in three months is probably due to that tumor," I replied. "Stephanie, I wish I had better news but it appears that you have ovarian cancer."

"What?" she cried, fat tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm only twenty-five."

"I'm so sorry," I said as my heart broke for this young woman. "The woman with me, Dr. Sullivan, is one of the oncologists here at the hospital and she can answer your questions. But first we need to do the ultrasound." Stephanie sniffled and nodded. Dr. Sullivan and I readied the ultrasound machine and Lauren lowered the blinds. Ten minutes later, Dr. Sullivan catalogued a tumor on Stephanie's left ovary that was roughly the size of a three month old fetus. Stephanie was admitted to the hospital to have the tumor removed and biopsied. I handed her my card before I left and assured her that if she wanted to talk or ask questions, that she could contact me. Stephanie woodenly nodded and gave me a thankful smile for my kindness.

The orderlies rolled Stephanie out of the ER and upstairs to the surgical floor. Desperately, I wanted my girl. I turned on my heel and went in search for her. I found her working with Dr. Denali with a child. She was patient and smiling with the scared little girl who was getting a spinal tap. I was watching her lovingly when I felt a presence behind me.

"You know her?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," I answered, quickly putting my guard up. "We work in the same ER, Black. Of course I know her. Do you?"

"In college," he smirked. "I was bet a thousand bucks that I could get her into bed. Let's just say I won that bet easily."

My hands fisted up and I turned to him. "So, she was just a bet to you? You had no feelings for her?"

"Nah. A little too much padding for my taste," he snickered. "Apparently, she's gotten some more padding, too. Fuck, I pity her husband or boyfriend. That's some heavy lifting."

"Careful, Black. We have a strict harassment policy and you're bordering on the edge," I seethed. "You don't want a letter in your file on the first day, do you?"

"No, I don't but damn. Who would want her?" Jacob snickered.

"Me," I snapped. I turned on my heel and walked to my office. I sent Bella a text, asking her to come to my office when she was done with her spinal tap.

While I waited for Bella, I pulled up the personnel file for Jacob Black on my computer. He had graduated top of his class at University of Chicago and was offered positions all over the country but decided to stay local since his father was ill with diabetes. He rose through the ranks at Northwestern Memorial becoming the youngest cardiothoracic surgeon on staff. He revolutionized several new techniques and was published in several medical journals. In his file, there was also a detailed description of what happened at Northwestern and the reason for his termination. In addition to being a fantastic surgeon, he was a class-A prick. The issue with the wife of his patient was the straw that broke the camel's back. He'd been too loose with patients, their families and his zipper.

He had nearly four write-ups in his file for lewd and lascivious behavior while on the clock with patients and/or staff members. Now, while it's my dream to have Bella on every single surface in this ER, it's another to actually do it. It's unprofessional to act so inappropriately on the job. _Off the job, well that's another thing. I mean, remember Bella and the couch when she said she loved you? _

"Knock, knock," came Bella's sweet voice. She poked her head in my office. "You wanted to see me?"

I nodded and got up, walking to the couch. Before I sat down, I pulled Bella into my arms and crushed her to my chest. "I love you, sweet girl," I murmured against her hair.

"I love you, too, Edward," she said, wrapping her arms around my chest. "What's wrong? You're awfully clingy. Not that I care. I love your cuddles and your hugs, but you seem on edge."

"Rough morning with The Dog, then a sad case and finally more drama with The Dog," I replied, inhaling her hair. Her sweet vanilla, lavender and strawberry scent calmed me instantly. _And made me hard. _

"The Dog is Jacob, right?" Bella asked as she dragged me to my couch, sitting us on it. She was curled up, staring at me but she was too far away. I dragged her closer and moved her to my lap. "Jesus, Edward. You are so clingy."

"I need to feel you," I said, frowning slightly. "And yes, The Dog is Jacob."

"Okay, save the gossip on the pooch for later. Tell me about the case," she said, playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. I told her about Stephanie and her pregnancy scare that ended up being ovarian cancer. Bella, being as empathetic as she is, started to tear up for the poor girl and she gasped at the size of the tumor in her abdomen. "What's her prognosis?"

"I don't know. She's going upstairs to get the tumor excised and biopsied," I said sadly. "However, more than likely, she'll have to have a hysterectomy and she will have to go through rounds of chemo and radiation."

"Poor thing," Bella sniffled. "Too young to lose her womanhood."

"I know," I sighed. "I bet when she woke up this morning, she was thinking she was going to be a mom and now, she's never going to have that opportunity, biologically, that is."

"Do you want children, Edward?" Bella asked, her eyes staring into mine.

"When I got married to Tanya, I was hoping to have three by now," I chuckled. "Obviously, that didn't happen. But, yes, I'd love to have kids. You?"

"Me, too," she answered, tucking her head under my chin. "How many?"

"As many as God deems us to have," I answered, holding her to my chest.

"You want to have kids with me?" she asked, totally shocked at the prospect.

"I want it all with you, Bella," I said, cupping her chin and staring into her deep brown eyes. "What I felt with my ex-wife is NOTHING compared to what I feel with you. Yes, we had a rough patch, but with the help of Michele and our couple's counselor, we've gotten stronger as a couple and as individuals. However, you've grown the most, Bella. If I had told you that Jacob was coming to County a few months ago…"

"I would have shut down," she sighed. "Now, I have the strength to face him."

"Bella, I want to tell you something that Jacob muttered to me while you were working with Dr. Denali with the spinal tap kid," I said, my cheeks flushing a furious red. "I don't want to hold anything back and I want you to be aware that Jacob recognized you."

"I gathered as much," she said, kissing my cheek. "What else?"

"Please don't be mad at me," I whispered. "I'm just repeating what he said but you should know the truth."

"Tell me, Edward. Rip it off. Like a band-aid," she said, her face grim.

"Back in college, your experience was just a bet," I murmured. "A friend bet him a thousand bucks to get you into bed and obviously, Jacob got it." Bella stared at me and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, sweet girl."

"No, I'm fine. I knew it was too good to be true with him. I mean, really," she scoffed. "While I'm hurt at what he did to me, it was ten years ago. I've moved on and let's just say that I've traded up."

"Damn right, you did," I snorted. "Bella, I would never, EVER hurt you like Jacob did. It took all of my restraint to not pummel him for what he did ten years ago."

"I'm glad you didn't hurt him," Bella said, kissing my lips. "I don't want to bail you out of jail. Did he say anything else?"

"He said he pitied the man that you were with," I growled. "Asking who would want you and I said that I would. Bella, I love you so much and that will never change. I promise you that."

"I know," she said, giving me a deep kiss. "Edward, you've been nothing but wonderful to me and I know that you would never intentionally hurt me. I love you so much and I'm so lucky to have you."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" I quipped, looking around her, picking up her hair and searching for my meek girl. She rolled her eyes and smacked my chest. "I'm kidding. I've loved the changes you've made and what's more important is that you made them for yourself."

"With a little impetus from you," Bella smirked. "But for the most part, I've been making these changes for myself." She leaned in and brushed her lips against mine. It started off soft but grew in intensity and feeling. "I love you, Edward." Her mouth moved down my jaw and she gently suckled my ear. "So much."

"Forever," I whispered, holding her tightly.

However, her pocket was ringing. "Crap," she hissed, picking up the phone. "I don't recognize the number."

"Do you want me to answer it?" I asked. She nodded and handed me the phone. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry…I was looking for an Isabella Swan?" came a male voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Assistant State's Attorney Roger Phelps," he replied. "We have some news about her father."

"Hold on," I said. "It's an attorney, Roger Phelps. He's got news about Charlie."

"Put him on speaker," Bella said. I pressed the speaker button. "Yes, Mr. Phelps?"

"Ms. Swan? I'm calling to inform you that your father was released on bail earlier this morning," he said. "You do have a restraining order against him and that's in effect until your trial. If he comes within five hundred feet of you, call the police and he'll be thrown back in jail."

"How did he get out, Mr. Phelps? How did he get the money?" Bella asked, her voice tight with anger.

"The money was paid via money order through Mr. Swan's bank," Roger explained. "How he got it was not disseminated to me. I'm sorry. However, you needed to be notified that your father has been released. He's been placed on house arrest, only to go out for employment and physical therapy."

"My dad is unemployed, Mr. Phelps," Bella explained.

"Apparently, he was hired as a super in his apartment building by Sam Uley. Do you have any more questions, Ms. Swan?"

"No, thank you," she whispered.

"Have a good day, Ms. Swan." Mr. Phelps hung up the phone. Bella held the phone in her hand, staring at it blankly.

"Bella? Talk to me, love," I said as I held her close.

"I need one of my pills," she said, her voice sounding strangled.

"I've got some in my medicine cabinet in my office," I said calmly, moving her off my lap. I swiped a xanax for her and handed it to her. She took the pill dry and grimaced as it went down. "Do you want to go home?"

"No, I'm fine," she choked out.

"Do you want to talk to Michele?" I pressed.

"Can I get some time to myself?" she asked, looking at me. "Take my lunch break now."

"Sure, sweet girl. Do you want anything?"

"Can I use some paper? I need to journal and it's sitting at home," she sighed. I nodded and handed her a pad of paper. "I'll be out in a half hour."

"Okay, Bella," I said as I brushed her hair back. "If you need anything…"

"I'll call you. I just need to process this, Edward," she said, looking up at me. Her eyes were glazed over with tears but she wasn't hysterical. "I love you, baby. I promise…I'm not pulling away."

"Can I kiss you before I go back on the floor?" I asked. She smiled and a few tears slipped from her eyes, but she nodded. I kissed her lips softly before kissing her forehead. "I'm proud of you, Bella."

"Thank you," she whispered. "Go. I'm fine. I promise." I pulled away and walked to the door. She began writing on the pad of paper. I stared at her for a few moments, watching her as she intently scribbled down her thoughts. Her brown eyes looked up at me and she arched a brow. "I'm not going to break down. Go!"

"I'm going," I snorted. "I love you…"

"I love you more, Edward. Thank you for giving me the time and space to process," she said gratefully. I left my office but something didn't sit right. The fact that Charlie got out on bail was a far stretch. He couldn't pay his medical bills but a $250,000 bond?

_Jenkies, something fishy is going on here…_

**A/N: Raise your hand if you think someone paid Charlie's bond for him? If you think someone paid his bond, who did it? What do you think Charlie's going to do? So many unanswered questions…Also, what do you think about Jasper (Assper…tee hee!)? I was so ready to reach through the screen and kick his ass for making Alice cry. And his behavior toward Bella is LOW! He's on his own now and let's see if this wakes his immature ass up. **

**Anyhow, up next will be Bella's reaction to Charlie's release. She is too calm but she's bubbling underneath that calm exterior. It'll come out in the oddest of places (Emmett, be wary of our girl…she's coming to you at your gym!) Also, Bella and Jacob will have words. She's going to confront him about his bullshit move ten years ago. **

**Pictures of Jasper's apartment are on my blog (Link in my profile). Check out my Facebook page: Tufano79's Fanfiction Appreciation. Finally, find me on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some loving! It's better than Edward coming to your rescue and standing up for you! Okay, not so much but work with me here! LOL! **


	15. Chapter 15

**This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**EPOV**

_However, her pocket was ringing. "Crap," she hissed, picking up the phone. "I don't recognize the number."_

"_Do you want me to answer it?" I asked. She nodded and handed me the phone. "Hello?"_

"_I'm sorry…I was looking for an Isabella Swan?" came a male voice._

"_Who is this?" I asked. _

"_Assistant State's Attorney Roger Phelps," he replied. "We have some news about her father."_

"_Hold on," I said. "It's an attorney, Roger Phelps. He's got news about Charlie."_

"_Put him on speaker," Bella said. I pressed the speaker button. "Yes, Mr. Phelps?"_

"_Ms. Swan? I'm calling to inform you that your father was released on bail earlier this morning," he said. "You do have a restraining order against him and that's in effect until your trial. If he comes within five hundred feet of you, call the police and he'll be thrown back in jail."_

"_How did he get out, Mr. Phelps? How did he get the money?" Bella asked, her voice tight with anger. _

"_The money was paid via money order through Mr. Swan's bank," Roger explained. "How he got it was not disseminated to me. I'm sorry. However, you needed to be notified that your father has been released. He's been placed on house arrest, only to go out for employment and physical therapy."_

"_My dad is unemployed, Mr. Phelps," Bella explained._

"_Apparently, he was hired as a super in his apartment building by Sam Uley. Do you have any more questions, Ms. Swan?" _

"_No, thank you," she whispered. _

"_Have a good day, Ms. Swan." Mr. Phelps hung up the phone. Bella held the phone in her hand, staring at it blankly. _

"_Bella? Talk to me, love," I said as I held her close. _

"_I need one of my pills," she said, her voice sounding strangled. _

"_I've got some in my medicine cabinet in my office," I said calmly, moving her off my lap. I swiped a xanax for her and handed it to her. She took the pill dry and grimaced as it went down. "Do you want to go home?"_

"_No, I'm fine," she choked out. _

"_Do you want to talk to Michele?" I pressed. _

"_Can I get some time to myself?" she asked, looking at me. "Take my lunch break now."_

"_Sure, sweet girl. Do you want anything?"_

"_Can I use some paper? I need to journal and it's sitting at home," she sighed. I nodded and handed her a pad of paper. "I'll be out in a half hour."_

"_Okay, Bella," I said as I brushed her hair back. "If you need anything…"_

"_I'll call you. I just need to process this, Edward," she said, looking up at me. Her eyes were glazed over with tears but she wasn't hysterical. "I love you, baby. I promise…I'm not pulling away."_

"_Can I kiss you before I go back on the floor?" I asked. She smiled and a few tears slipped from her eyes, but she nodded. I kissed her lips softly before kissing her forehead. "I'm proud of you, Bella."_

"_Thank you," she whispered. "Go. I'm fine. I promise." I pulled away and walked to the door. She began writing on the pad of paper. I stared at her for a few moments, watching her as she intently scribbled down her thoughts. Her brown eyes looked up at me and she arched a brow. "I'm not going to break down. Go!"_

"_I'm going," I snorted. "I love you…"_

"_I love you more, Edward. Thank you for giving me the time and space to process," she said gratefully. I left my office but something didn't sit right. The fact that Charlie got out on bail was a far stretch. He couldn't pay his medical bills but a $250,000 bond? _

Jenkies, something fishy is going on here…

**BPOV**

Who would have paid my dad's bond? I know that he had to come up with ten percent of the bond. Charlie did _NOT_ have $25,000 lying around. He probably has less than a thousand dollars in his savings account. If that…

I started pacing in Edward's office. I had to get my emotions under control. I could feel my anger bubbling underneath my skin. If I didn't get under control, I'd be an extreme mess; sobbing, crying and hysterics. _Breathe, Bella. _So, I breathed. Deep and slow.

"He can't hurt me," I whispered. "He's got an ankle monitor and I've got a restraining order. Process…process…write and process." I sat down and picked up the pad of paper that Edward gave me. I tapped my pen against my lips before I started writing.

_April 30__th__, 2013_

_My dad got released from prison. He paid or someone paid his bond. I don't know how to handle this, honestly. I'm trying to keep a lid on my emotions but the thing I most want to do is scream at the top of lungs. I want to sob, hit something and completely lose my shit. _

_But, I can't do that. _

_I'm an adult and I need to act as such. _

_I still want to do it. _

_So, what do I do now? How can I handle this without completely losing my mind? _

_I have no fucking clue. I don't want to hide behind Edward. While he's strong and wonderful, I can't use him as a shield forever. For now, I just need to accept that my dad's out and will remain out unless he breaks the restraining order. _

_Not make things any more interesting, my ex-whatever-he-is is the new trauma surgeon at County. He's apparently talking smack about me to Edward, explaining that what he did to me ten years ago was all a bet. A thousand dollars to take my innocence. How fucked up is that? _

_He better pray that he doesn't work with me. If he does, we're going to have words. And I'm not talking polite words. I want to rip him a new asshole. _

I heard a quiet knock on the door. Carmen poked her head inside. "Bella, Edward told me you were in here. I'm sorry, sweetie, but we have a car accident rolling in. We need you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Carmen," I said as I put the pad paper on Edward's desk. "Let me wash my hands and I'll be right with you."

"You're working with Edward," she said with a soft smile. "Dr. Denali is working with Dr. Black."

I wrinkled my nose when she mentioned Jacob. Together, we walked to the ambulance bay after I washed my hands in Edward's bathroom. Edward was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "What do we have?" I asked him.

"Head on collision. Three victims," he said. "Two adults and one child. Based off what the paramedics said, the child appears to be fine except for some minor scratching. It's the adults we're worried about."

"Do you know the extent of the injuries?" I asked.

"No," Edward sighed. "However, over the radio, it sounded like they were running a code."

"We should take the more critical case," Jacob barked. "You might be at a disadvantage, Dr. Cullen. You only have a nurse with you. Dr. Denali and I can handle the case easily since we're both board certified."

"Dr. Black, be respectful of my staff," Edward snapped. Jacob rolled his eyes and pumped his hand as if Edward was getting a hand job. "That's it. You've got a letter for sexual harassment in your file. The gesture you just made was lewd and uncalled for. Keep it up and you'll be removed from the premises." Jacob glowered at Edward until the ambulance drove up to the ambulance bay.

The patient was a woman who was in the car that was hit. Her son was crying in the arms of a paramedic. Dr. Denali tugged on Jacob's lab coat and they walked with the woman into one of the trauma rooms. Her white shirt was covered with blood and her face was unrecognizable. The ambulance pulled away for the other ambulance to pull up. Inside of the second ambulance was an elderly gentleman. He was intubated and not breathing on his own. His chest was crushed by the steering column and his legs were broken.

"Talk to me," Edward said sternly to the paramedics who were pulling the patient out of the rig.

"Driver of the car that hit the woman and child. Jonas Rathgab, 87. He flatlined twice en route to the hospital. He also had what appeared to be a seizure that was stabilized with anti-seizure medication. Unresponsive at the scene," explained the paramedic. Then, he rattled off his vitals, which were grim at best. We rolled Jonas into the trauma room. Working swiftly, we removed his clothes. His chest was bruised significantly and Edward was concerned about a punctured lung or bruising around his heart.

We worked together seamlessly. However, Jonas was not looking like he was going to survive this accident. It appeared that he had had a stroke while driving his car and he veered into the other lanes of traffic, slamming into the woman and her son. His brain scan indicated very little brain activity. His heart was bruised and there was concern that his aorta was torn. Upon scanning his chest, it was slightly lacerated and he needed open heart surgery to repair it.

We were waiting for Jonas' family to make the decision on that. He was lying in the trauma room, being closely monitored, as his family drove in from the suburbs. The woman, Trina Smythe, and her son, Brandon, were going to make a full recovery. Brandon had superficial scratches to his face and arms from the broken glass, but was fine. Trina had a broken nose, jaw and cheek. She also had some broken ribs. She was being held overnight for observation before getting released tomorrow to her family.

Near the end of our shift, Jonas' family arrived at the hospital. His daughter, Mary, and son, Brett, took one look at him and knew that he wouldn't survive the surgery. His brain was only functioning at a basic level. He'd never have a meaningful recovery. With heavy hearts, Mary and Brett signed a DNR order. Jonas was brought up to the ICU.

He didn't even survive the night.

Edward and I were in his office as he typed up Jacob's letter for sexual harassment when we got the call from the charge nurse upstairs in the ICU. He died peacefully, surrounded by his children.

That night, I went home with Edward and we clung to each other. Or rather, he clung to me. I know he was afraid that I was going to pull away with the recent addition of Jacob to the staff of County and my dad's release. I was quiet for following few days. Edward respected my need to think and process it all. He was patient and loving and for that, I would be eternally grateful.

xx APFL xx

A week after my dad's release, I was folding some laundry in my bedroom. Edward was currently tinkering with my new laptop that I had purchased. A local electronics store was having an awesome sale and I jumped on purchasing the computer since I was living in the 20th Century. _Having an ancient flip phone and no computer, not so good for those who want to be tech savvy. _Bella Swan is now firmly in the 21st Century with a Sony Vaio laptop with all of the bells and whistles that I could ever want or need. The next item on my technical wish list was a smart phone. Pinching my pennies for that when my phone contract needs to be renewed in June.

"Bella, this is one sweet machine," Edward squealed. "So much better than my laptop."

"Would you like a moment alone with my computer?" I teased. "You're sounding like a fangirl who's met Robert Pattinson or something."

"Oh hush," Edward snorted. Then, he blushed. "I did sound like a teenage girl."

"It's a computer, Edward. It won't cure cancer or create world peace," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his ear. "It will, however, allow me to email you, listen to music, and write my journals."

"What about the journals I got you for Christmas?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"I'm still using them. I've filled up one of the journals and now started on a second one. However, I'm going to transfer the entries in my prior journals onto the computer," I smiled, kissing his soft lips. "Hmmmm, so good, Dr. Tattward."

"Dr. Cullen, Nurse Swan. None of this Dr. Tattward Sexward stuff," he purred against my mouth. "Are you done with your laundry because I'd like to have some with my sexy as fuck girlfriend? Maybe live up to my nickname?"

"Almost, baby," I said as I nipped at his bottom lip. "I just need to put in one more load then we can have some smexy times."

"I love smexy times with you, sweet girl. Am I going to get a taste of your sweet pussy?" he growled. I whimpered. I really loved it when he talked dirty. It was so gritty and sexy. I pulled away and swiped my laundry basket. I swapped out the loads and hung up my clothes. Edward eventually got impatient and he tossed my neatly folded scrubs into the basket. The next thing I knew, I was on the bed with Edward kissing me with abandon. Our clothes were tossed onto the ground and he did taste my 'sweet pussy' until I was screaming his name._ Thank goodness Angela is staying over at Ben's. _I returned the favor to my sexy boyfriend and we lay on my bed in a post coital glow. I was curled up against his slightly chest, running my fingers through his downy chest hair. He was gently rubbing up and down my back.

"I think I'm going to call Emmett tomorrow," I said as I looked up at him. "With my dad being out of jail and Jacob working at County, I want to take him up on those training sessions. The kick boxing, in particular."

"That's awesome, sweet girl," he cooed, kissing my forehead. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Only if you're going to work out yourself. If you're going to stand and hover over me, then no," I said as I kissed his chest.

"Can't I do both?" he pouted.

"Edward," I chided.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll go, but just to work out."

"Thank you," I smiled, snuggling up to his bare chest. "Love you, Dr. Sexward."

"Oh, Bella," he sighed then chuckled. "I actually don't mind that one. I can't wait to show you what I really can do, sweet girl."

"Dear God," I moaned.

"Not God. Edward. Or, in our case, Dr. Sexward," he cooed. "I love you, too."

xx APFL xx

The next morning, I called Emmett to see if he had any availability for a training session. He gleefully said that he had an opening at noon. I scheduled my appointment and just before noon, I was standing outside of a large gym. I was shifting nervously, trying to get myself ready to go in. "Bella, the gym won't bite you," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a tight black t-shirt, displaying his muscles. On his head, he wore a backwards baseball cap. He looked cute and sexy.

"The gym might not but the people inside might," I whispered. "What if the gym is filled with epic bitches like Lauren or Jessica?"

"Then you kick their asses using your new-found knowledge of kickboxing," he quipped. "Come on, Pippi."

"Shut it. I like the braids," I said as I flipped them over my shoulder. I decided to braid my hair into two French braids. My hair had a tendency to come apart when I was doing anything physical unless I braided it. "Besides, you can use them as handlebars when I'm done."

"Aw, hell. Bella! How am I supposed to work out now?" he whined. "I'm now sporting a woody."

"You could always jerk off in the locker room," I teased as we walked in. Emmett was waiting for us as we entered.

"Bella, that's just gross," he snickered.

"What's gross?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing, Emmett," Edward said as he held out his hand. "Be kind to her, dude. Not one hair out of place, got me?"

"She'll be perfectly fine," Emmett smiled as he wrapped his arm around me. "Come, my young padawan. It's time for the master to teach the ways of the Jedi."

"Oh, God," I laughed. Emmett winked at me and led me to a small room off the main gym. The floor was covered with mats and located by the door were some padded gloves.

"Take off your shoes and socks," Emmett said. "We're going to stretch out first and then I'll show you some basic attack strategies. Perhaps, after you're done, you can use some of them on your doctor."

"I don't want to hurt him," I frowned.

"He'll be fine. Edward has taken several kick boxing classes with me and he knows how to block and parry attacks. He's actually really good. When I can't work with you, Edward can definitely step in."

"Kay," I said.

"Have a seat on the ground and stretch out your legs to the sides," Emmett instructed. I did as he asked and he talked me through some pretty simple stretches. Once I was sufficiently warmed up, Emmett told me to put on the gloves. He slipped on some protective gloves and our lesson began. "First off, you need to adjust your stance. Slightly bend your knees and put one foot in front of the other."

"Which foot?" I asked.

"Are you right handed or left handed?"

"Right handed."

"Then, stand with your left foot in front of your right. It'll provide more stability when you attack," Emmett explained, demonstrating the proper pose.

"Like this?"

"Perfect," he smiled. "Now, I'm going to warn you. You will feel this workout in your thighs, forearms and shoulders. Get your hot doc to give you a massage when you get home."

"Kay," I giggled. "Show me, Obi Wan."

"Ah, my young Jedi, you have much to learn," he crowed, waggling his brows. For an hour and half, Emmett worked me through the paces. I learned how to properly hit to garner the most power for my frame. He also gave me pointers on how to kick my attacker along with other basic self defense techniques. Emmett eventually called Edward into the room and together, they finished my first kick boxing lesson. I had managed to flip Edward onto his back but couldn't get Emmett since he was so big.

I was covered in sweat by the time Edward and I left the gym. I was squicked out about showering in the gym so we drove to his house where we took a shower together. Edward was quite insatiable inside his shower, making me come with his fingers and again with his mouth. I went to return the favor, but Edward said that I had enough of a workout. The rest of the evening was spent being pampered and massaged until we went to bed.

xx APFL xx

"I think I'm going to die," I grumbled to Angela the next day. "It wasn't hurting while it was happening, but my body is about collapse from the workout I got yesterday from Emmett."

"Just think of the amount of calories you burned, Bell," Angela snickered.

"Fuck the calories," I groaned. "I want the pain all over my body to stop."

"Did you stretch out after you're workout?" she asked.

"Yeah and Edward massaged my body, but I'm still so sore," I pouted, limping around the circulation desk.

"If you think it hurts today, wait until tomorrow," Angela snorted.

"Damn it," I hissed. "Today is going to suck."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because none of the good docs are on and I'm in pain. I'm going to be an epic bitch," I laughed humorlessly."

"No good docs meaning, no Edward," Angela teased.

"Yes, Edward is off today, but so is Eleazar. We're stuck with Dr. Denali, who's okay and Dr. Crowley, Dr. Black and Dr. Newton. Not to mention the residents and interns."

"Okay, what is the deal with you and Dr. Black?" Angela asked. "He said that he knew you and then he looked like he smelled rotten eggs. Did you used to know him?"

"We went to college together. He was two years ahead of me and the TA from my biochem class. At the time, he was my first relationship but in reality everything was a farce. I was just a bet," I muttered. Angela's eyes bugged out and she dragged me into the locker room. "Ow! Ow! OW! Ang! Slow down! Injured person here!"

"Shut it, you're not injured. You're just sore," she said as she shoved me onto the couch. "Spill and explain, Swan. A bet?"

"Okay, prior to Edward, my love life has been lackluster at best. The reason behind it being so sucky was because of Jacob, Dr. Black. He was my first EVERYTHING, Ang. First kiss, first cuddle, first 'fuck.' Anyhow, he never seemed too into it. Our kisses were chaste and the first and ONLY time we had sex, it was some mild boob gropage and then, done. After we had sex, he never talked to me again and was dating some other chick from my class. Edward spoke to him recently and said that what he did to me was just a bet with another student. My virginity was worth a thousand bucks to him."

"Fucking asshole!" Angela spat. "Can I hurt him? Please?"

"Nah. He's already hurting," I snorted. "He's been too busy stocking shelves, cleaning bathrooms and other menial jobs in the ER since his write-up for sexual harassment toward Edward."

"What did he do with that?"

"He cupped his hand like he was giving himself a hand job while we waited for a set of ambulances, pissed off that he was getting the least traumatic patient with Dr. Denali. He wanted the more injured patient because he and Dr. Denali were both board certified and Edward just a had a nurse, me," I sighed.

"What a douchenozzle!" Angela snarled. "Can I put Visine in his coffee?"

"Give him the runs?" I giggled. "What I won't see won't kill me…" Angela smiled wickedly and went to her locker. I left and walked back to the circulation desk. I picked up a chart and walked to the room it was assigned to. "Mr. Pecker?" I called. Inside of the examination room was an older gentleman with a young woman sitting next to him. "My name is Bella and I'll be your nurse today. How are you doing, Mr. Pecker?"

"Not so good," he mumbled. "That's why I'm here."

"I gathered that," I said as I smiled at him softly. "What's wrong?"

"It won't go down," he said, obviously embarrassed.

"It?" I asked, unsure of what he meant.

"My…" he paused and looked around guiltily, "…penis."

"Oh," I replied. "Have you taken anything that might have caused an extended erection?" He blushed a brilliant red and bit his lip. "Mr. Pecker?"

"Fuck this," his companion snarled. "I got some Viagra from the doctor's office and wanted to try it with him. Woody has a hard time keep his dick up while we're fucking and so, getting Viagra seemed like a logical solution. But, Mr. Prude, wouldn't ask his physician because he didn't want to seem like a sexual deviant."

"Missy!" Mr. Pecker hissed. "I think I'm going to die."

"Mr. Pecker, you will not die from an extended erection," I comforted. "It's uncomfortable, but not deadly. How long have you had it?"

"I'm going to die of embarrassment and I've had the erection for nearly eight hours," he said, shifting on the table.

"I'm assuming you had an orgasm, correct?"

"Several but it just won't deflate," he said as he plucked at the hospital gown on his body. "This sucks."

"We'll get this fixed, Mr. Pecker," I said. "Let me get some vitals and then I'll get the doctor in here." He nodded and let me take his temperature, blood pressure and pulse. His girlfriend or wife mumbled something about going to the cafeteria and stomped out of the room. I looked at my patient and he seemed so embarrassed. Not because of his issue below the belt either. "Is there someone else you want me to call? She doesn't seem very, um, supportive."

"No, I'm fine," he muttered. "I'm guessing our relationship is going to last much longer after this debacle. She's the first woman I've been with since I got divorced. I was surprised that a younger woman wanted me but all she sees in me is a meal ticket. Missy is unemployed and I own my own company."

"Are you sure I can't call anyone?" I pressed.

"Um, my son, Ralph," Mr. Pecker replied. He gave me his son's number. I jotted it down so I could call him after I put his vitals into the computer. "Thank you for your discretion, Bella."

"No problem, Mr. Pecker," I said. "I'll be back in a little bit. Do you want some ice or anything for your erection?"

"I'd like to pee and peeing with this problem is not exactly easy," he sighed.

"I suppose not," I replied. "I'll be here with a doctor, soon." I turned and left Mr. Pecker in the exam room. I input his information into the computer and called his son, Ralph. He said he'd be at the hospital in an hour and seemed genuinely concerned for his dad. His girlfriend, however, was obviously a point of contention with his son but I assured him that Missy was on her way out of the family.

The next doctor that was available was Dr. Newton. I bit my tongue and went in search of him to care Mr. Pecker's pecker. After twenty minutes of looking and bitching to Angela, she decided to page him over the intercom. Twenty-five minutes later, Dr. Newton arrived at the room looking disheveled and 'sexed up.' "What do we have, Nurse Swine, erm, Swan?" he asked tersely.

"Please call me by my correct name, Dr. Newton," I snarled. "Grow up and zip up your fly."

"Oooh, you're getting spunky!" Dr. Newton sneered. "Getting regular sex from Sanchez's lackey must have given you a backbone."

I shot a harsh look at him. "My sex life is none of your concern, Newton. Pull yourself together and let's assess the patient. It's a delicate situation and it would behoove you to act your age, not your shoe size."

"Bitch," he grumbled under his breath as he pushed past me into the examination room. Inside, a younger man was sitting with Mr. Pecker. "Good afternoon. My name is Dr. Michael Newton and I'll be treating you, Mr. Pecker." He barely held back his laughter. "Sorry. What seems to be the problem?"

"My ex-girlfriend gave me a Viagra and well, it hasn't gone down in nearly nine hours despite several orgasms," Mr. Pecker mumbled.

"I'll need to take a look, Mr. Pecker," Dr. Newton said snidely. I shot Mr. Pecker an apologetic look. His son looked livid, glaring at Newton. "Lay back, please?" Mr. Pecker obliged and Newton lifted the hospital gown. Mr. Pecker's, um, problem wasn't very big and Newton bit his lip to stop his laughter. "Okay, Mr. Pecker, if we don't alleviate some of the pressure building, it can cause permanent damage. We'll have to drain the blood."

"How will you do that?" asked Mr. Pecker's son, Ralph.

"We'll numb you up and insert a needle," Newton explained. "Fifteen minutes, tops."

"Sounds simple enough, but I want another doctor doing it," Ralph growled. "You are acting like this humorous when my dad is in obvious discomfort and pain."

"I'll go get another doctor," I said quietly. "Dr. Denali, one of our attending physicians, is available." I turned and scurried out of the room, wanting to get Dr. Denali. I was three steps out of the room when Newton stepped in front of me. "Excuse me, Newton. I need…"

"Why the fuck didn't you back me up, Swine?" Newton snarled.

"Because his son was right," I answered, skirting past him and walking toward the circulation desk. Dr. Denali was standing there, talking with Jessica about another case. "Dr. Denali?"

"This isn't over, Swan," Newton spat as he turned on his heel, stomping to the ambulance bay.

"What was that about?" Dr. Denali asked. Jessica glowered at me, running to the ambulance bay to check, presumably, on Newton.

"Newton was assigned to a patient and he made the patient uncomfortable with his behavior," I answered. "He is refusing treatment from Newton and asked for another doctor to administer the treatment." Dr. Denali pursed his lips and nodded to his office off the circulation desk. I gave him the abridged version of what happened and to say that Dr. Denali was disappointed was an understatement. Then, we went into the examination room to take care of Mr. Pecker and his erection that was currently in its tenth hour. Dr. Denali took care of the issue, quickly and respectfully. Mr. Pecker and his son were discharged with explicit instructions to avoid using Viagra in the future.

"Dr. Newton is getting himself into more and more trouble," Dr. Denali said wearily. "I'm going to send an email to Dr. Cullen and Dr. Sanchez regarding this latest infraction."

"He also was AWOL for nearly an hour. I think he was fooling around sexually, but there isn't solid proof," I murmured. Dr. Denali sighed and rubbed his hands on his face. "This place is turning into a middle school drama fest."

"It is, Nurse Swan. First the new harassment policy, which I fully support and understand it. Then, this new attending, Dr. Black and finally, doctors acting like high school boys and nurses acting like cats in heat. Present company excluded."

"Thanks, Dr. Denali," I chortled. "Good luck with that email."

"I need your corroboration. When you get a chance, please send both of them a message," he said. "If he keeps this up, Newton will be out a job come summertime."

_Good_, I thought. "I'll work on that email, Dr. Denali," I said quietly. "Afterward, I'm going to check on the supplies in the trauma rooms. We were running low on sterile gauze and IV bags."

"Great. Thanks, Nurse Swan," Dr. Denali smiled.

"Please, call me Bella, Dr. Denali," I offered.

"Only if you call me Felix," he winked. I nodded and he turned to go into his office. I went to one of the computer terminals at the circulation desk, logging onto my email at work. I began typing out a message to Dr. Sanchez, Edward and carbon copying Dr. Denali.

_To: Dr. E. Cullen, Dr. E. Sanchez_

_CC: Dr. F. Denali, Dr. M. Volturi_

_From: I. Swan_

_Re: Patient Situation on May 10__th__, 2013_

_Dear Dr. Sanchez and Dr. Cullen,_

_I am contacting regarding a patient situation involving Dr. Michael Newton. On the aforementioned date (May 10__th__, 2013), I was assigned to treat a patient (Patient ID#: 33741, Woodland Pecker, Jr.) who presented with an erection lasting over eight hours after taking a dose of Viagra. I got Dr. Newton for treatment and his behavior toward Mr. Pecker was highly unprofessional. _

_First off, he was missing in action for nearly an hour. He had to be paged several times before he made himself available and he was disheveled and unkempt, appearing to have just come from a sexual encounter (this is a supposition, not fact. I'm just stating what I saw of Dr. Newton.) Secondly, upon the examination of the patient, Dr. Newton was snickering about the size of patient's penis size and situation. The son of the patient, Ralph Pecker, asked that Dr. Newton NOT administer the treatment and demanded a new physician. I got Dr. Denali after that request was made. Dr. Newton was not happy about being replaced and made comments about my not backing him up (in addition to calling me 'Nurse Swine' as well.) _

_Dr. Denali did finish treatment for Mr. Pecker and he was released with orders of never taking Viagra again. Dr. Newton (at this time) has yet to return to the floor. _

_Thank you,_

_Nurse Isabella M. Swan_

I sent the email to each of the doctors listed. I also made my final notes for Mr. Pecker's case before closing it out in the computer. Logging off of the station, I slipped my stethoscope around my neck and walked into one of the trauma rooms to check on the supplies. I made note of what the room needed before going to the other one. Jacob was in there and he was taking inventory. I turned on my heel to leave the room quickly. If I stayed in there, he would notice me and I was NOT in the mood for Jacob Black.

"You don't have to go, Isabella," he said coldly. "I was just finishing up in here."

"I'll just go, Dr. Black," I said, trying to keep the waver out of my voice. I was nervous as hell. I stumbled out of the room and walked to the store room to get the needed supplies for the other trauma room. However, the door was darkened by the hulking form of Jacob Black. "Can you please leave me alone?"

He leaned against the doorway, staring at me. "I'd say you look good but I'd be lying."

"Did you know that steroids causing infertility issues in men? Makes your balls smaller, not to mention your dick," I snapped. "You may want to lay off the 'roids, Jacob."

"All natural, Isabella," he said with an evil grin. "I'm surprised you stayed in Chicago."

"Look, I don't really don't want to talk to you, Jacob," I hissed. "You hurt me all those years ago and you're doing it again, now."

"How so?" he asked with fake concern.

"That comment about my looks," I snarled as I picked up a crate, filling it with gauze pads, IV bags, saline solution and needles.

"You've gained weight, Isabella," he said as he pinched my belly.

"Don't fucking touch me," I growled, dropping the crate. I took his finger and bent it backwards until he was on knees. He was hissing in pain. "I can break your goddamned fingers, Black. You touch me again and I will. No one is allowed to touch me without my permission."

"I touched you once," he choked out.

"For a fucking bet, you asshole," I seethed, bending his fingers further back.

"How did you know that?" he squeaked. I released his fingers and scooped up the crate, leaving him in the store room. "Isabella? How did you know?"

"Because my boyfriend told me," I snapped. "Dr. Cullen? Your boss?"

"I thought he was kidding that he wanted you," Jacob said, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"Nope. Not kidding," I said as I put the supplies onto the shelves with a lot of banging. "But, who I'm dating is not your concern, Jacob. You didn't care about me ten years ago. I was just a pawn in some stupid bet. Did you ever think about it would affect me? I gave you my innocence, Jacob and you just took it like it was nothing. Were you that broke?" He didn't say anything. He just stared at me. "No answer? It's because you're a fucking asshole who prayed on innocent girls for money. Well, now, you're screwed because you couldn't keep it in your pants at your old job and now you're scrubbing floors and the nurses have more power than you. So, you know what? You can finish stocking these shelves and then after that, I'll find you some boils to lance or puking kid to care for. That'll be fun." I turned on my heel, leaving my crate. "I'll be back in an hour to check on you, Dr. Black. Be sure to have your job done. If not, I'll be telling Dr. Sanchez and Dr. Cullen that you were slacking on the job. You've already got two letters in your file. I'm certain you don't want a third."

"You're a bitch, Isabella," Jacob fumed.

"I'm not a bitch. I'm just done being walked all over and it all started with you. The great thing is that it's fucking ending with you, Jacob," I said, smirking. "You're nothing. A has-been. A wash-up. You've made your bed, Jacob. Now, lie in it." I turned and left the trauma room. Standing outside of the room was a smiling Edward. I blinked and stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Felix called me when Dr. Newton disappeared. I was scheduled to come in later but I figured I'd come in earlier to help out since Newton was being a douche," Edward said as he took my hand. He tugged on it, leading me to his office. Once the door was closed, he wrapped me up in a hug. His nose was buried in my hair. "I'm so proud of you, sweet girl."

"I'm no better than the others who pick on me," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Bella," he said as he took my face in his hands, "the difference between what they say and what you said is that you speak the truth. The things that Newton, Crowley and Jessica say are not true. At all, sweet girl."

"You should write me up," I whispered.

"I'm not going to," he said, his green eyes staring into mine. "You stood up for yourself, Bella. Take pride in that."

"I did stand up for myself," I said, smiling slightly. "But it wasn't the first time, though."

"I know you told off my brother," Edward smirked, kissing my forehead. "But, he didn't mean as much as Jacob did from your past. What you did today shows how much you've grown. Your confidence was unwavering and you stood your ground. And you know what else?"

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It was fucking hot, baby," he purred, his green eyes darkening. His lips crashed against mine and he dragged me to his couch, straddling his lap. Our mouths fought for dominance as we kissed passionately on his couch. "I love you, so much, Bella."

"I love you, too," I said breathlessly. "Thank you for believing in me and for encouraging me."

"I'll always be your biggest cheerleader, Bella," he smiled, kissing my nose. "Minus the skirt and pompoms."

"Come on, you'd look sexy in one of those skirts, Dr. Tattward," I teased. "You've got great legs."

"I've got great legs but the spankies are what freak me out," he shuddered. "Having my cock squished like that does not do a body good." He pressed me down onto his lap and I felt his cock nestled between my thighs. _Hmmm, now that I've faced my past, I'm ready to embrace my future…_

"Edward?"

"Yes, gorgeous?" he answered, nuzzling my neck.

"I'm ready," I murmured.

"Now?!"

"Not, now but when it's feasible," I replied, staring into his eyes. "I've faced Jacob and now I'm ready for us. For you and me. Sharing EVERYTHING with you. Giving you all of me."

"My Bella," he smiled, covering my face with soft kisses. "I promise, PROMISE, to make our first time magical. I love you. I'm going to make love to you. Let me make some arrangements…"

"No, at your place," I whispered. "I don't want a big lavish hotel room."

"I still want to make it perfect for you, Bella. Trust me, okay?"

"Okay," I said, hugging his neck. "And I do trust you, Edward. With my life."

**A/N: I'm ending it there. Bella got to say her piece to Jacob. (Yes, she didn't really lay into him but there will be more of a blow up with them later. You'll see!) You can also see how much Bella has grown since chapter one. She's got a ways to go but she's definitely taking a step in the right direction. Anyhow, up next will be their first time and dinner with the Cullen's (Assper included) for Jasper's graduation from graduate school. No real picture teasers (I found a few pics of kick boxing but nothing really substantial.) If you want to see them, check out my blog. Also, I'm on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Lastly, I'm on twitter: tufano79. Teasers are posted on all three places. Leave me some love! It's better than getting relief from a ten-hour long erection. Poor Mr. Pecker. **


	16. Chapter 16

**This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**EPOV**

"So, Edward, tonight's the night," Rose said, waggling her brows. "My big brother is finally going to get some!"

"Shut it, Rosie," I growled. "I didn't want to rush Bella."

"I'm glad you didn't. Bella deserves all of the romance and foofy girly shit that you do so well," Rose quipped. "So what are you doing? Taking her to a fancy restaurant? Renting a romantic room at a hotel?"

"Actually, no," I said, blushing slightly. "I'm cooking her dinner here and spending the evening together at my place."

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me? Bella needs more, Eddie," Rose pouted on her perch on my bed while I finished putting my laundry away. "Maybe Mom can pull some strings and get you into the W Hotel…"

"Rose, she doesn't want all of that," I said as I took her cell phone from her hands. "When she lost her virginity, her ex took her a fancy restaurant and a romantic hotel. Afterward, he ignored her and broke her heart. All of those things have a negative connotation in Bella's mind. If I do that, she'll start thinking that I'm going to dump her, when in reality, I want to be with her forever."

"Okay, I get that but you can at least make it romantic in here. I mean, geez, Edward. It's bachelor central in your bedroom," Rose teased. "Get some candles and flowers."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Rosie. I'm a bachelor," I snickered, ruffling her hair.

"Yes, you're a bachelor but you're in a committed relationship. Some of your girl should be reflected in your home by now. Does she have a drawer? Space in your closet?"

"I cleared out the space, but she doesn't want to leave anything," I frowned. "Bella has grown so much but in so many ways, she's still skittish about _us._"

"Do you blame her? The one other relationship she had, he skipped out after they were intimate," Rose shrugged. "I'm thinking that she will start to move some of her stuff after you make love and she sees that you aren't going anywhere."

"I hope so," I said as I sat down on the bed. "Now, enough about my life. How are things going with a certain trainer?"

"Emmett? He's great," Rose blushed.

"And…?" I prodded.

"And we're friends," Rose said as she played with a string on my bedspread.

"There's more, Rosie," I said as I tipped her chin up to look at me.

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She was shaking slightly. "I like him, Eddie," she breathed. "But, what if he won't want me after what Royce did to me…"

"Then he's not worth your time," I said quietly.

"Plus, I'm also applying for medical schools to get my degree in psychiatry. Only two are here in Illinois," she said. "University of Chicago and Northwestern. The rest are out of state: Johns Hopkins, Harvard, University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. What if he doesn't want a long distance relationship? Plus, the age difference…he's a year younger than you, Eddie."

"Have you been admitted to any of the medical schools?" I asked.

"Johns Hopkins accepted me since I technically 'deferred' my enrollment. I also received a letter from University of Chicago saying I was admitted via a legacy. Dad teaches a class there. I haven't heard from the rest," Rose said dejectedly.

"Where do you really want to go?" I pressed.

"Johns Hopkins or Northwestern," she answered. "I'd prefer staying close to home in case, you know, something happens?"

"Rosie, you are gaining strength every day. Plus, you're almost back to the weight you were at prior to Royce's attack on you," I said as took her hand in mine.

"But, Royce's trial is scheduled in six weeks, Eddie. What if he gets off? What if…he finds me again?" Rose asked, her green eyes hysterical and her breathing erratic.

"He won't get off. Trust me," I said as I hugged my sister. "Breathe deeply, Rosie." She clutched my shirt and breathed with me. "Again, Rosie." She sighed and relaxed in my embrace. "Better?"

"Yeah," she said meekly. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Don't apologize. Your fears are very real and if I was dealing with them, I'd probably react the same way," I said as I pulled back. "However, the police had a ton of evidence against Royce, plus your rape kit, our statements and the two witnesses. He'll be going away for a long, _long_ time."

"I hope so. I don't want to live my life in fear. When I'm with you or Emmett or even Bella, I feel normal. But, when I get home, it all comes apart. I'm afraid of my own shadow and of what might happen. Part of it is mom's insistence on doing stuff for me and dad's constant hovering."

"Have you considered moving out?" I asked.

"I have but I want to wait until I get accepted to medical school," Rose explained. "I don't want to sign a lease until I know where I'm going: Baltimore, Evanston, Cambridge or Chapel Hill."

"Makes sense. Rose, you can always come here if you feel overwhelmed by Mom and Dad," I offered.

"Thanks, Edward. I may take you up on that," she smiled, kissing my cheek. "Oh, by the way, Mom wanted me to invite you and Bella to Jasper's graduation dinner." She grimaced when she told me. "Sorry…they're really pushing this since you're not going to the graduation."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, pacing in my bedroom. "Do I have to go? I'm still so pissed at him."

"Me too, Eddie. But he is our brother," Rose said. "He's acted like a first-class douche to Bella and to Alice, but he is our family."

"Yes, we're family but he was disrespectful to Bella. He made her feel like she was less than nothing and not worthy _my time_," I growled.

"Well, Mom and Dad laid into him about his behavior. They said that if Jasper makes any comments to Bella that are inappropriate, we'd leave. Come on, I don't want it to be Mom, Dad, Jasper, me and Emmett. The more the merrier? Please? Pretty please?" she pouted and put her head on my shoulder.

"Where are we going out for dinner?" I asked flatly.

"Some new place called Alinea," Rose answered. "Eat before you come. The portions are über tiny and VERY expensive. But, Jasper wants to go there. I have no idea why. He's more of a meat and potatoes guy. I'd figure he'd choose Lawson's Prime Rib Steakhouse. Whatever."

"When is this dinner?" I sighed.

"Next Saturday."

"I can't next Saturday. I'm on, twelve hour shift," I explained. "So is Bella."

"The reservations are late. Nine in the evening," Rose said. "You can still come."

"We're working seven to seven, Rosie. It'll be pushing it. Plus, if there's an issue, we can't leave until our patients are cared for…" I said. "I'd rather go on a day where I'm not working."

"The reservations were extremely difficult to come by, Edward. Mom jumped at the chance and she prayed that you and Bella would be available," Rose frowned. "You can tell her that you can't come."

"We'll try. No promises, though," I said. "Now, I've got to apparently get some candles, flowers and girly shit. And you're going to help me, Squirt." Rose squealed and jumped into my arms. Together we headed out and got all of the necessary items to make my bedroom a romantic haven. Essentially a shit ton of candles, twinkle lights and pillows. Working together, Rose and I transformed my bedroom into the Mecca of all romantic bedrooms. I personally thought it was cheesy but Rose said that Bella would appreciate it.

_My girl is going to laugh at this. _

"No, she won't. She'll like it because you took that extra effort for her," Rose said. "I'm going to go. Have fun tonight and be safe. Do you need condoms?"

"I'm good, Rose," I said. Rose smirked and left my townhouse so I could begin cooking dinner for Bella and me.

Bella and I had talked about precautions and we decided to forego the condoms for now. She was on birth control and had had only one partner (Jacob). I've been living the life of a monk since my separation and divorce and had a clean bill of health. We wanted to be with each other in every way. I still had condoms in case Bella panicked, but I'm praying I wouldn't need them.

After Rose left and I got the preparations for dinner ready, I went up to my bathroom and showered, taking the extra time to shave. I also coiffed my hair as best as I could. Unfortunately, I had a tear in my contact lenses and I needed to go the eye doctor to get some more so I had to wear my glasses. I sprayed on some cologne, Tuscany, and swiped my keys, cell phone and wallet. Normally, Bella would just come over to my place whenever we had a date like this but I wanted to make her feel special. I backed out my Aston Martin, dropping the top since it was absolutely gorgeous out and drove to her apartment. On the way to the apartment, I picked up a bouquet of flowers. I set it in the back, behind my seat so I could give it to her when she got in my car. It was a gorgeous seasonal bouquet with all different types of flowers, each one more beautiful than the next.

I parked the car and locked it up before heading up to Bella's apartment. Using my key, I let myself into the building but knocked on the door, waiting for Bella to open it up. She did and she was gorgeous. _Dear God. _I blinked a few times, smiling crookedly at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, wiping her cheeks.

"No. You're perfect," I said as I slipped inside of the door. Her hair was down and curled softly. Her makeup was natural, enhancing her beautiful features. She wore a purple shirtdress with a belt around her waist along with the jewelry that I gave her for Valentine's day. In her hand, she was holding a pair of beige wedge heels. "Is there a reason why you're holding your shoes as opposed to wearing them?"

"I think Alice is trying to kill me. I measured the heel. It's four and half inches," she grumbled, holding the shoe to my face. "I can barely walk in flat fucking Crocs and she wants me to wear these? I'm going to break my damn ankle."

I took her hand, guiding her to the couch. "Sit, sweet girl," I said. She sat down on the couch while I sat down on the table. "Foot, please." She put her foot in my lap. "I like the pedicure. Sexy red on your sexy feet."

"Only you would find feet sexy," Bella quipped. "Angela was bored last night and she decided to play beautician and gave me a pedicure. It's different for me. I'm normally a pink or beige girl. Red's not my normal style."

I ran my finger down her leg, staring in her deep brown eyes. "It's sexy. I love it," I purred. "And you have to wear these to show off your sexy little toes." I kissed the top of her foot before slipping on the wedge heel. I repeated the action to the other foot. "You ready, gorgeous?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"You ready to go?" I chuckled.

"Sorry, you completely dazzled me, Edward," she said dreamily. "Damn sexy doctor, trying to sweep me off my feet."

"Is it working?" I asked.

"Oh, yes," she laughed nervously. "But, yes, I'm ready to go. My bag is by the door." I smiled and helped Bella to her feet. She stumbled a bit when she stood up, ending up in my arms. "Death traps, I tell you."

"If it means I get to hold you all night, then I'm all for them," I chuckled, cupping her cheek. I bent down and brushed my lips against hers. "Hi…I've missed you."

"Me too," she whispered, twining her fingers into my hair. I dipped my head again and pressed my lips against hers. Her mouth opened and I slid my tongue between her lips, earning a low moan from my girl. My hands moved from her waist down to her ass, cupping it firmly. "We should go, lover boy. I don't want to jump you in my foyer."

"Damn," I grumbled. "Will you in the future?" I swiveled my hips against hers, pressing my now prominent arousal against her belly.

"Perhaps," she giggled. "Come on, Dr. Sexward." I snickered and bent down to pick up her bag, slinging it over my shoulder. She picked up her purse and we left her apartment. As we walked past James' old apartment, Bella wrinkled her nose.

"What's that look for?"

"They are completely gutting his apartment because of the damage he did to it," Bella explained. "Banging on the walls, hammering, rotator saws…not pleasant when you worked overnight and all you want to do is sleep."

"If that happens again, just go over to my place. It's quiet," I said as I kissed her temple.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely, sweet girl," I smiled. We headed out to my car and I helped inside. I tossed her bag in the trunk before getting into the driver's seat. Reaching behind me, I pulled out the bouquet of flowers for her. "For you, Miss Swan."

"Oh, Edward! They're lovely," she breathed as she put her nose into the fragrant blooms. "You didn't have to get me flowers…"

"I didn't but I wanted to," I said as I kissed her cheek. "Now, I've got a treat for you for dinner."

"What?"

"Baked salmon with pesto, asparagus and rice Verdi," I replied. "And for dessert, some vanilla frozen yogurt with fresh fruit."

"Sounds delicious," she beamed. "And perfectly aligned with my diet."

"I want to support you, sweet girl," I said as I kissed her hand. "I mean, I love you regardless of how you look but if you're committed to this diet, I want to make sure that you are successful with it. You know?"

"I love you, so much, Edward," she said as she leaned across the console, kissing my lips while we were at a stoplight. "Thank you for doing that for me. It means so much to me. AND I'm down fifteen pounds."

"That's great, Bella," I smiled. "Another reason to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?"

"The fact that we've been together for five months. The fact that I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the city of Chicago. The fact that you're down fifteen pounds. The fact that we love each other so much that we're going to finally be together," I blushed. "In every way."

"I will not cry but shit, Edward. That was so sweet," she said as she fanned her face. "Why do you have to be so flipping perfect?"

"I'm far from perfect, Bella," I said dryly. "I just say what I feel, sweet girl."

"Well, you're pretty damn close to perfect, Edward," she said as she wiped her cheeks. "No more making cry, Cullen."

"Okay, I'll try," I snickered. I pulled into driveway and parked my Aston Martin. I got out of the car and picked up Bella's bag before opening her door. Lacing my fingers with her, we walked into house. "I'm going to bring this upstairs to my room."

"I can do it," Bella said.

"No, I insist. Why don't you find a bottle of wine and some music, okay?" I asked, distracting her from following me up the stairs. She nodded and walked to my butler's pantry which housed my wine fridge. I darted up the stairs and deposited her bag on the chair in the bedroom. I also lit the candles around the room to give it a warm glow and an appealing, sandalwood and vanilla smell. "God, she's going to think that I'm trying too hard."

"Edward? Are you okay?" Bella called from downstairs.

"I'm fine," I said. "Stick with it, Cullen. Woo her. Love her. Make love to her. Go team!" _I'm such a fucking moron. _I headed back down to the main level. Bella had chosen some music and it was being played through my sound dock. On the kitchen counter, she had a bottle of white wine opened and she was poking around in my fridge. "Looking for something?"

"I know you had some brie and crackers in here," she said. "A ha! Found it!" Bella turned around and put a small circle of brie onto a plate. "Pam said that this cheese goes perfectly with this wine. I wanted to see if it was true."

"Well, while you do that, I'm going to put everything into the oven," I said as I kissed her neck. "Can you pour me a glass?"

"Sure, handsome," she said as she grabbed a wine glass, pouring me a healthy serving. "Do you want some cheese?"

"In a bit. I want to get the food in the oven," I replied. I took out the salmon from the refrigerator and preheated the oven. As the oven was warming up, I made the asparagus and began boiling the water for the rice. Bella was seated on one of the stools in my breakfast bar. She was nibbling on some crackers and sipping her wine. "So, my sister was over today."

"How is Rose?" Bella asked, smiling widely. She and Rose had formed a close friendship. They met once a week to go out for lunch, dinner or some girly pampering.

"She's good. However, she's struggling with her relationship with Emmett," I sighed.

"Why? All she does is yammer on about him when we're out," Bella said, arching a brow.

"She's afraid of Emmett not wanting her because of her attack. Plus, she's looking into medical schools and her top choices are Johns Hopkins and Northwestern. Obviously, Northwestern is local but if she chooses Johns Hopkins, she'll be moving to Baltimore," I said.

"I have no doubt that Emmett will follow her. I spoke with him during one of my training sessions and he's over the moon over Rose," Bella smiled. "In regards to her attack, Emmett knows she was hurt."

"Out of the three of us, Rose is the most conservative," I said as I turned, sipping from the glass of wine that Bella poured for me. "She wanted to wait until marriage to have sex for the first time…"

"Edward, what she experienced was not sex. She was brutally attacked and hurt by Royce," Bella snarled. "In God eyes, she is a virgin. Well, in my eyes, she is. I've told her so during our outings but she doesn't believe me."

"We've all told her that," I sighed. "Forever, she'll feel like she's 'tainted.' She's not, though. My sister is the epitome of all that's good in the world. She's smart, beautiful, driven and any guy would be lucky to have her."

"Emmett wants her," Bella said. "More than just a friend. Rose wants Emmett, too. But, she's hesitant. Understandably, so. I'd be hesitant too. Rose and I are pretty similar in our beliefs about sex and intimacy. I'm not as conservative as her, but I was hesitant with us because I was afraid of being hurt."

"Do you still think that I'm going to hurt you?" I asked.

"The possibility is still there but I don't want to be in fear for the rest of my life and live a sheltered existence," she said, popping a cracker into her mouth. "But, I know that you would never intentionally hurt me. Your heart is too good, Edward. You say that Rose is epitome of all that's good in the world. You're wrong. You are."

I blushed and ducked my head. Thankfully, I was saved by the bell and put the salmon into the oven. I also put the rice into the water, setting the timer. I sat down next to Bella and poured myself some more wine. "Thank you, sweet girl," I said quietly as I nuzzled her neck. "I love you."

"Hmmm, I love you, too," she said as she cuddled into my chest. "There's something else you're not telling me, though. Being all cute, lovey-dovey and adorable is one of your known distraction tactics. Spill, Dr. Sexward."

"You're good," I chuckled. I kissed her head and turned her so I could look her in the eyes. "In addition to talking to my sister about Emmett and medical school, she also relayed an invitation for us." Bella's brows furrowed and she bit her lip. "We've been asked to go to dinner with my family for Jasper's graduation."

"Um, when?" Bella asked, her voice sounding much quieter than before. Her insecurities were coming back. I leaned forward and held her tightly.

"Next Saturday," I answered. "We're both working seven to seven but the reservations are at nine in the evening."

"Why don't you just go?" Bella suggested. "Jasper hates my guts. He won't miss me."

"No, we're a pair. You're the yin to my yang. Either we both go or we both don't," I said sternly.

"The yin to my yang," Bella said dryly. "Really?"

"What? It was the best I could come up with. You're the peanut butter to my jelly; the chips to my dip; the gooey icing to my Oreo," I quipped.

"Just stop, Edward. You are too much," she laughed. "The gooey icing to my Oreo?" I shrugged and flashed her my signature grin. "You are too adorable."

"I try," I said, putting my head on her shoulder. "So, are we going, Yin?"

"Were is this shindig?"

"Alinea," I replied. "Some high-falutin' restaurant where you get a meal the size of this cracker and it costs $200."

"Not really endearing me to go with you, Yang," she deadpanned.

"I'll promise you orgasms for afterward," I said, batting my eyes.

"How many orgasms?"

"Hmmm, three?"

"Add a massage and we've got ourselves a deal," she said, holding out her hand. We shook on it and then broke into laughter. "Who knew bartering with sexual favors could be so fun?"

"It is. And to up the ante…don't wear any panties to dinner, sweet girl," I purred, nipping at her earlobe.

"Say what?"

"I promised you three orgasms but we didn't delineate when and where. You will be getting one at the dinner table," I smirked.

"You are evil, Dr. Sexward," she scoffed. "But, the terms weren't clear so you get by on a technicality." My smirk grew and she rolled her eyes. "I'm assuming you want me to wear a skirt or dress, right?"

"You assume correctly," I chuckled. "Bella Swan, exhibitionist."

"You're a dork, Edward. You're the exhibitionist," she snorted.

"Eh, not so much but I'm willing to try anything with you, sweet girl," I purred, pressing my lips to hers. _Her mouth is fucking heaven. Must kiss those perfect lips._

She pulled back and massaged my head. _Bring those lips back, woman!_ "Do you want me to do anything? Other than sit here and get drunk on wine," she quipped. "And make out?"

"If you want, can you set the table in the dining room? I have the plates and silverware out, but I haven't had a chance to set it."

"Okay," she smiled. "Give me my flowers. I can put them in a vase as a centerpiece." I nodded and gave Bella a vase, her bouquet and one more soft kiss before sending her into the dining room. Fifteen minutes later, the meal I had prepared was complete and set up on the table, along with the salad and remaining brie and crackers. We tucked into the meal and Bella moaned appreciatively. That moan went directly to my dick. _Do not take her on the damn dining room table, Cullen. You're civilized, NOT a caveman. _"This is so good, Edward. You have to give me this recipe. And this sauce on the salmon? Pure heaven, I tell you."

"I'm glad you like it, sweet girl," I said as I nibbled on some asparagus. "It's really simple." I told her the recipe which I got from my mom and she was so excited that it was easy. We finished our dinner and Bella was adamant on doing the dishes since I did all of the cooking. I was ready to fight her but she all but shoved me out of the kitchen, telling me to relax as she cleaned up my mess. My Bella was a spitfire when she had her mind set on something. So, I went into my piano room, which was right off the dining room and began playing some favorites as she cleaned up.

"Edward, do you want some coffee?" Bella called.

"Nah, I'm good," I responded. "I just want my sexy girlfriend to come join me in the music room."

"I'm almost done," she laughed. "Jeez, Dr. Impatient." I heard her bare feet padding on the hard wood as she came into the music room. "I wanted to put the food away so you would have leftovers, Edward."

"Sorry," I smirked. "I just missed you."

"I was, what, twenty feet away?" she giggled, sitting next to me on the piano bench.

"Too far," I said as I continued playing the piano. My fingers began playing something on their own. The chords were soft, sweet and delicate. I poured all of my love for Bella into this improvised song. The melody haunted me for several weeks but this was the first time I'd had to actually play it. Now, with all of my heart, I played my love for my love. _Cheesy, Cullen. You are so epically cheesy. _I finished the song and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. I felt her tears on my shoulder. "Did I make you cry again?"

"You really need to stop doing that," she laughed. "That was beautiful. Who wrote it?"

"Me. The melody was floating around in my head for awhile now and yeah…it just came out," I said as I kissed her ear, nibbling on her soft skin behind her earlobe. "I love you, so much, Bella. I never imagined of finding the depth of love that I have with you. I'm so lucky and I never, EVER want to lose you." I turned and looked at her. Tears were running down her cheeks as she stared at the piano. She breathed deeply before looking at me. Carefully, she removed my glasses and stared into my eyes.

"You're my dream come true, Edward. Prior to your arrival in Chicago, my life was empty and I was in so much pain. Physical, emotional and mental. But, you became my friend. You showed me kindness and love for the first time since my mother's death." Her hands gently cupped my cheeks. "I love you with every fiber of my being, Edward. You're my best friend, my boyfriend, my confidante, my lover and my rock. I never realized how much I was missing until I met you. I want you. I need you. Please, make love to me."

It was my turn to cry, tears falling down my cheeks. But, they were not tears of sadness but of joy. I crushed her to my chest, holding her tightly. Pulling away slightly, I peppered her face with soft kisses. I then stood up, picking her up in my arms. "Edward! You'll hurt yourself," she chided.

"Nonsense," I said. I carried her up the stairs and toward my bedroom. She was obviously not comfortable with me holding her and once I got to my bedroom, bedecked with candles, twinkle lights and soft pillows, I placed her on her feet.

"Oh, Edward," she breathed as she walked into my room. "You did all of this for me?"

"It's not too cheesy, is it?" I asked, biting my lip.

"It's a bit over the top but knowing you, it's perfect," Bella said, giving me a smile. "Who helped you?"

"Rose," I laughed as I turned off the hallway light, removing the harsh glow. Now, the room was perfectly romantic and soft. "Do you really like it? I don't want you to think that this is just some elaborate scheme…like with Jacob."

"I know it's not. You can't fake what you feel. Deep down, I knew what Jacob and I had wasn't a real relationship. But, at the time, I was in denial. What we have is real," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"It is, sweet girl. I know that you probably think that it's too soon but I know that you're _it_ for me," I said quietly, holding her closely to my body. "I love you, body, mind, heart and soul. I'm so blessed to have you in my life and I will NEVER let you go."

"You really mean that?"

"I do. I see the entire future with you in it, Bella. You're my best friend, too. My dream girl. Everything that I could wish and hope for in a girlfriend, lover, wife, mother…" I whispered as I captured her mouth in mine. "I want it all. With you." Our lips crashed together and what started as a slow, sensual kiss quickly grew to be frantic. Bella's fingers were from my hair to the buttons of my shirt, unbuttoning them as she went, revealing my bare torso. Her fingernails dragged up and down my chest, eliciting a low growl from me.

Slowly, I walked us toward the bed. Bella's legs hit the edge of the bed and I gently guided her onto the mattress. Her legs were open to allow for my body to rest in between them. She had pushed off my shirt and it was thrown haphazardly onto the ground. Her fingers were massaging my back and shoulders as I gently thrust against her heat that was covered by her dress and panties. _I need her. I need to make love to my girl. My future. _

I pulled back and reached for the belt of her dress, quickly releasing it from her waist. I rolled us so she was perched on my lap. Our kisses were slow, languid and passion-filled. My fingers were moving up and down her legs until I reached her panties. She stopped kissing me and smiled softly. "Can I?" I asked. I lifted her dress to indicate my intentions. She blushed and nodded. Carefully, I lifted the dress and reverently put it on the bed next to me. Bella wore some pretty risqué lingerie and it was fucking hot. The bra was black, white, red, green and purple. It hoisted her breasts perfectly, revealing the most alluring cleavage. Her panties matched her bra and were the incredibly sexy cheeky panties. "Perfection," I whispered as my fingers glided over her pale skin.

"I'm not," she said quietly.

I put my finger underneath her chin. "You are. You're absolutely perfect for me," I said as I kissed her lips tenderly. My mouth moved from hers and I kissed down her neck. At the point where her neck met her shoulder, I inhaled deeply, reveling in her scent: the fragrance of strawberries, vanilla and fresh air. My hands were moving freely over her skin, earning low whimpers from my girl. "Bella, I'm going to show you what it's like to have someone make love to you. I will cherish and love every inch of your body; show you how much you mean to me. You are my absolute everything. The only thing that will take me from you will be death and if I had my way, I'd never die so I could be with you for all eternity. I love you so much, my Bella."

"You really need to stop making me cry," she sniffled.

"Bad tears, yes. Happy tears, keep 'em coming, sweet girl," I said as I brushed my mouth against hers, dragging my tongue along her lips. She tangled her fingers into my hair and something inside of both of us ignited. Our sweet, loving kiss turned into something _more. _Maneuvering us so Bella was on her back, I licked, nibbled and sucked down her body. I kept her bra and panties on as I teased her with my kisses.

"Edward," she moaned. "I need you, baby."

_Baby…_

"All in due time, sweet girl," I cooed. I kissed up her belly and reached her breasts. Wrapping my lips around her nipple through the lace and satin, she growled. "Do you want my mouth here?"

"Yes, baby. I want your mouth everywhere," she pleaded.

"Your wish is my command," I purred as I reached behind her, unclasping the sexy bra. "I love this, by the way. Sweet and innocent but so hot at the same time, love." Tossing the bra onto the ground, I wrapped my lips around her dusty pink nipple. Her back arched off the bed, pushing her breast further into my mouth. My hand moved to her other breast, gently tweaking and twisting the erect nub with my thumb and forefinger.

"More, Edward," she begged. I smiled against her skin, kissing across her chest to switch breasts. Her core was pressed against my chest and I could feel how hot she was, not to mention how wet. Bella's hands were pulling on my hair and I moved up, kissing her feverishly. As I kissed my love, I eased her panties down. Bella kicked them off so she was now naked in my arms, save for the jewelry I gave her for Valentine's day.

My fingers inched along her thighs until I reached her sex. "Dear God, you waxed?" I moaned.

"For the outing with your sister, she insisted we go to the spa," Bella laughed. "This was the result…"

"I love my sister," I growled as I sat back, spreading Bella's legs to see her waxed pussy. "Fuck, I need a taste, sweet girl." I bent down, running my tongue along the length of her slit, tasting her succulent flavor. It was enhanced by her bare skin and her arousal. Sliding my tongue in and out of her entrance, I lapped up her juices like it was the last drops of water and I was dying of thirst.

"Edward, I want to feel you," she begged. "Please…"

"Don't beg, sweet girl," I said as I pressed one more kiss to her sex. "I want to feel you, too." Sitting up, I unbuckled my belt. Bella's fingers worked on my buttons of my jeans. She looked up at me when she saw that I had neglected to put on boxers. "What? I'm eager to be inside of you. One less layer."

"Good," she said, her eyes taking on a predatory gleam. "Off. Take the pants off."

"Yes, ma'am," I said as I kicked off my pants, naked with my girl. I crawled up her body and held her tightly as we kissed each other. There was no hurry, just love, soft kisses and tender caresses.

"Edward, I'm ready," she whispered. "I want you."

"I want you, too, my Bella. Please let me know if I hurt you," I said as I took her beautiful face in my hands. She smiled and nodded. I kissed her mouth and rolled us so she was on her back. My hands were gliding along her skin until I reached the apex of her thighs. I wanted to make sure she was wet enough. If I was the second sexual experience she's ever had, it'll probably be somewhat painful for her. Not as painful as losing her virginity, but some discomfort. I looked up at her and her eyes were radiating love. Hopefully, just like mine. "I love you, Bella. I may not have been your first but hopefully, I'll be your last."

She smiled and a tear fell down her cheek. I kissed the tear away and positioned the head of my cock at her entrance. _This is it. _Guiding my erection inside of her, I pushed gently. Bella gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she whispered. "You're big." I smirked. I was bigger than the average male. I didn't want to hurt her, though. "Keep going, Edward. Please?" Leaning forward, I kissed her lips as I pulled back slightly. Then, I pushed forward again and I was able to fully sheath myself in Bella's body. _Holy Moses…she's so tight. _ "So, good," she moaned. "I love you, Edward."

"My Bella," I breathed as I began thrusting slowly in and out of her. "Love doesn't even begin to describe what I feel for you." She let out a strangled sob as I kissed her, cupping her face with my right hand. My left hand was holding my body above hers as I moved languidly inside of my girl. Never in all of my experiences had I felt such depth of emotion and love in the act of sex as I did with Bella. I now understood what it meant to make love as opposed to having sex or fucking. I wanted to make love to her forever. I never wanted to leave the warmth of her pussy. Honestly, I never wanted to be without her. Period.

"Edward," her soft voice called, breaking me from my reverie. "More. I need to feel more of you. Please?"

_God, the 'please?' _ Her soft pleading woke something up in me and I pulled back. I grabbed her legs and put them over my shoulders as I sat back, thrusting my hips against hers. My balls were smacking the warm skin of her ass as I pistoned my erection inside of her. I could feel her muscles flutter around me. She moved with me. However, her legs dropped off my shoulders and she let out a guttural scream, pushing me out of her body. Her arousal gushed all around us, coating our legs. I blinked a few times before I realized what happened. Bella was still twitching, breathing heavily. She looked up at me, smiling seductively. She noticed I was still hard and she reached for my cock, guiding it back to her soaked folds. I eased in and within a few moments, we both reached our climax. I spilled inside of my girl as she clamped down around my cock, screaming my name. I kept thrusting until my cock softened and slipped out of her body.

We were covered in sweat and our respective releases. "Don't move," I said as I kissed her lips. She nodded. I hopped off the bed and started a bath for both of us. I lit a few candles in the bathroom and gathered some fresh towels from the linen closet. I walked back to the bedroom and saw that Bella hadn't moved. She was still breathing heavily, her pale skin glistening from our combined sweat and her arousal. "Arms around my neck, sweet girl," I said as I leaned down.

"No, I can walk," she said.

"I want to carry you," I said as I put her arms around my neck. Carefully, I swept her in my arms, carrying her bridal style to the bathroom. I placed into the tub and climbed in after her. The water was filling up and it was very relaxing to sit with my girl. She was cuddled with her back against my chest. Her fingers were idly tracing circles on my thighs which were on either side of her body. "So…"

"So…" she giggled.

"Improvement from your first time?" I asked as I moved her hair over her shoulder, kissing her neck. She didn't answer. I faintly heard sniffles over the water. "Bella? Shit, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, I'm fine," she said as she turned to look at me. "It was everything that I had ever dreamed of, Edward. You were tender, gentle, loving and fucking hot at the same time."

"Then, why are you crying?" I asked as I wiped her tears away.

"I wish you were my first," she said, staring at me. "I regret what happened between Jacob and me and I wish it could have been you."

"I wish my first time was with you, too, Bella. Tonight, I finally realized what it felt like to make love. You are the ONLY woman I've ever made love to. You will be the only woman I'll make love to. I said it before and I'll say it again. I may not have been your first, but I'm hopefully your last," I said as I gathered in my arms.

"Like you want to marry me?" she whispered against my shoulder.

"In a heartbeat, Bella," I said. "Would you marry me?"

"Is that a proposal?" she asked.

"No. It's a hypothetical. When I do propose, you'll know. It will not be in a bathtub while we're naked," I chuckled. "Seriously, though."

"If and when you do propose, for real, I will say yes," she said as she tightened her hold around my neck.

"Good. Because you are my future, Bella. Mrs. Cullen," I quipped. I felt her smile against my shoulder. "You like that?" She nodded. "I like it, too."

We stayed in the water until it turned tepid and we were quite pruney. We dried off and went back into the bedroom. Bella frowned when she saw the aftermath of our coupling. I kissed her forehead and stripped the comforter, putting on a fresh one. She glowered at me and said that she'd pay for the cleaning. I waved it off and we got into bed. Not bothering to put on pajamas, we fell asleep quickly.

xx APFL xx

The week following our first time together, Bella and I became insatiable for each other. Whenever we had a spare moment away from the hospital, we were making love. It made for some very light nights (or early mornings) and two very sexually satisfied people who were exhausted. Unfortunately, tonight was the dinner for my brother's graduation. Bella and I had to go directly from the hospital and neither one of us was happy about it. We wanted to _sleep._ Not make love. Not fool around. Sleep.

Instead of sleeping, we were going to this restaurant to eat expensive supermodel food. I had just finished showering in my office and was changing into my charcoal gray suit. Bella was getting some help from Alice in the staff lounge. I was shocked that Alice offered to help since it was her ex-boyfriend that we were going out to dinner with. However, Alice being Alice said that she was fine and that she wanted to show Jasper that Bella is worthy of being on my arm. I was tying my tie when I heard a quiet knock on my door. "It's open," I called out.

"You ready to see your amazing girlfriend, Dr. Cullen?" Alice asked.

"She's amazing in scrubs as she is in the fanciest gown," I said, flashing her my signature grin.

"You are so whipped, Cullen," Bella laughed from the hallway. "Alice, let me in." Alice rolled her eyes and opened the door all the way. Standing on the other side of the door was a vision. Bella was wearing a wrap dress with a white, red and burgundy pattern on it. Her jewelry was simple and it matched the burgundy in her dress. Her hair was pinned back and curled over her shoulders. The best part though were the shoes. On her sexy feet were a pair of black peep toe heels that displayed her red toenails. "Is this appropriate for the restaurant?"

"Oh yeah," I said as I wiped the drool from my face. "Did you follow my rule?"

"What rule?" Alice asked.

"It's nothing, Ali," Bella said, shooting me a look. I smiled wickedly and snuck behind my girl, copping a feel of her ass. I felt no panty lines and I was pleased. Bella smacked my hand, pointing her finger at me. "Behave."

"Yes, love," I said as I kissed her fingertip.

"You guys are hiding something," Alice admonished.

"No, we're not," we both responded.

"Whatever. Have fun and I'll see you both tomorrow. Who's on first?"

"I'm on at noon," Bella replied. "Edward comes in at four."

"Good, I get to dish with one of you before I leave," she smirked. "See you tomorrow, Bella. Bye, Edward." She hugged my girl and ran off to the circulation desk.

"Ready, sweet girl?" I asked as I twined my fingers with hers.

"No. I'm tired and cranky," she frowned. "I just want to sleep. Can't we just say that we had an emergency and go home, to sleep?"

"I would love to, but since my dad works in this very same hospital, he'll know we're lying," I chuckled. "However, as soon as we're done, we'll go back to your place and crash. Well, cuddle and then crash."

"Just cuddling. I'm surprised I'm able to walk, Cullen," she snorted. "You've got a log between your legs, stud."

"I've heard it being referenced as wood but a log? Jesus, Bella," I laughed. I kissed her neck. "I love you, baby. You always keep me on my toes and it makes me happy. You make me so incredibly happy."

"You make me happy, too, Edward," she said. I kissed her sweetly and walked her to my car. As I closed the car door, I heard something in the garage. I looked around but didn't see anything. I made sure I had the sharp end of my key poking between my fingers as I walked to the driver's side. Sliding into the seat, I started the car, keeping my eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. "Everything okay, Edward?"

"I heard something in the garage. It's probably nothing but I got a little spooked," I said. "I'm thinking tomorrow I'm going to pick up a can of pepper spray for you. Just in case, you know?"

"Edward, I've lived in this city all of my life. Apart from the run-in with my dad, I haven't had anything happen to me," she said.

"Humor me, Bella. You are the most important person in my life and if anything happened to you, baby, I don't know what I'd do," I said as I cupped her cheek. She nodded and kissed the palm of my hand. I drove quickly to the restaurant, using the valet to park the car. Standing outside was Rose and Emmett. Rose was wearing a black dress with some paisley print on it. Emmett was in a suit. A SUIT! "You clean up good, McCarty."

"I've been known to put on a suit, Cullen," he quipped. "Besides, this was important to Rose. I wanted to look nice for her."

"And you do," she said, looking up at Emmett shyly. "Thank you, Emmett." She wrapped her hands around his beefy arm. "And thank you for being here."

"Anything for you, Rose," he replied, kissing her cheek. "You both look nice, too. Bella, you're body is definitely changing."

"I'm down eighteen pounds," she said proudly. "This dress is a missy size. Not plus size. I'm excited."

"As well you should be," I smiled. "You looked amazing before but now you're even sexier." Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed Bella's hand. They headed inside while Emmett smirked at me. "What?"

"You had sex," he said.

"So?" I chuckled.

"Good. I'm glad. You and Bella are perfect for each other," Emmett smiled. "She's an amazing girl."

"She is. She's my everything, Emmett," I breathed as we walked up the stairs. "And I'm glad we waited to make love. It made it special…" He nodded and smiled at me. Though, there was a sadness in his eyes. "What is it, Emmett?"

"I think I love your sister," he murmured. "Wait, I know I love her. But, she's keeping me at arm's length, man. I get it. I do. My older sister was sexually assaulted when she was in college and it took forever her to feel 'clean' again. I think it's more than that with Rose. Like she's not telling me something, you know?"

"That's a conversation you need to have with Rose, Emmett," I said. "She's still healing. In addition to healing, she's also trying to overcome her fears of men, of Royce getting out, of her future. Talk to her. And don't be afraid to raise these topics. I love my sister but she's tired of being handled with kid gloves. She feels stifled by my parents and you, me, and Bella are really the only ones who make her feel 'normal.'"

"So keep doing what I'm doing and be patient?" Emmett asked.

"Pretty much, Em," I said. "But, talk to her. We chatted briefly last weekend about you."

"What did she say?"

"Talk to her," I reiterated.

"Edward! Emmett!" called my mom. "Come join us."

"Sure, Mrs. Cullen," Emmett smiled. We joined my parents, Jasper, Bella and Rosalie in a private dining room. Rose stood next to Emmett, twining her fingers with his. My parents smiled at the show of affection toward Emmett. So did I.

I walked to Bella's side, kissing her temple. "Everything okay, love?" She smiled tightly and nodded. "Bella?"

"I'm fine," she said as she kissed my lips softly.

"Did he say something to you? If he did, we'll leave," I said as looked at her. "We came as a courtesy but if he can't…"

"Edward, Bella, what are you two hissing about?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing, Carlisle," Bella said, giving him a smile. "Just talking about work and a trying case from earlier today."

"Yeah. A man came in with a headache and it turns out that it's a massive tumor on his brainstem," I said. "Prognosis doesn't look good."

"I can imagine," Carlisle said as he led us to the table. "You both missed a wonderful ceremony."

"Yeah, I wished my older brother could have been at my graduation ceremony. I was at his," Jasper said bitterly.

"Jasper, Edward had to work," Esme chided. "And you said you'd behave."

"Sorry," he mumbled petulantly.

"We can just end this right now," Carlisle said sternly. "You knew that Edward had to work, but you wanted to include him in your day. So, we arranged for dinner to accommodate his and Bella's schedule." Jasper rolled his eyes at Bella's name.

"Jasper, a word?" I asked, my temper barely in check.

"Why don't we order," Rose suggested. "Bella, what are you having?"

Jasper got up and we walked toward the men's room. He was shuffling his feet, lollygagging behind me. "Do you not get it? Jasper, really, are you that dumb?" I snarled.

"No, I'm not _that_ dumb," he retorted. "I just received my doctorate in history. However, my big brother was too busy banging his girlfriend to even fucking care. His fat girlfriend."

"Who are you?" I asked, shocked at his behavior. "The Jasper I knew actually had a heart and cared about people. The ass in front of me is nothing but a coward and bigot. Bella is nothing but a wonderful woman with a big heart, loving soul and she's beautiful everywhere."

"She's got a big ass," Jasper chuckled.

"Nothing changed, Jasper. I'm ashamed to be your brother right now," I hissed. "What did you say to her?"

"I complimented her on her dress. I said that if it were any brighter, she'd be traffic signal," he laughed. "However, she's a big girl. She can pull off a big pattern like that. Makes her hard to miss."

"Fuck you, Jasper. I'm done. I'm so done," I snapped. I turned on my heel and walked to the dining room. Bella was sitting in her chair, staring off into space like a robot. "Bella, come on, love. We're going home."

"But, Edward," Esme frowned.

"No, Jasper hasn't changed. He's not appreciative of the fact that we came and he's still treating my girl like she's a second class citizen," I spat.

"If she was a second class citizen, she'd be thinner," Jasper slurred.

"Jasper!" Esme and Carlisle yelled.

Bella was crying silently. "I love you, Bella. After tonight, you won't have to see him, baby," I said against her hair. "You're so much better than him."

"I don't see it, Mom. What does she have that makes her so special?" asked Jasper.

"A heart," Rose answered.

"Compassion," Emmett replied.

"She's brilliant and thinks on her feet," Carlisle offered.

"She's made your brother happy," Esme said, glowering at my brother.

"I love her and she's my world, Jas. But, you're so self-centered that you can't see that," I said as I guided her out of the dining room.

"Jasper, I feel sorry for you," Bella whispered. "You have a family who loves you and because of your prejudice of me, you're throwing it away. I hope you can finally realize what you're missing before it's too late. You've already lost Alice. Are you ready to lose your family, too?" She turned and hugged my mom and sister. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's not your fault, Bella," Esme cooed. "The next time you get together with Rose, I want to join you. Have some mother/daughter bonding, okay?"

"Mother/daughter?" Bella asked.

"From the way my son looks at you, you'll be my daughter soon enough," Esme chuckled, brushing Bella's hair back. "Rose can share."

"Definitely. I've always wanted a sister," Rose replied, kissing Bella's cheek. "Love you, sis."

"Love you, too," Bella said, hugging Rosalie.

I kissed and hugged my mom and sister before leaving the restaurant. Jasper was completely flummoxed as my parents decided to leave as well. What did we have to do in order to get him to understand that Bella was around to stay. On the drive back to Bella's apartment, we stopped by a local pizza joint, picking up a pie to go. We devoured half of it, putting the rest away in the fridge.

As we were getting ready for bed, I noticed that Bella was abnormally quiet. I slipped behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Talk to me, sweet girl."

"I'm fine, Edward," she said, looking at me in the mirror. "Just processing, you know?"

"I do," I said.

"But, one thing confuses me," she said. "He seemed okay with me at the ball in February but he just couldn't see past this. Past my weight. I don't understand why…"

"I don't either, Bella. I thought he was okay with us after the ball, as well. Clearly, he's not and it's now alienating him from his family," I said as I nuzzled her hair.

"Am I worth it?" she asked, dropping her gaze to the counter.

I turned her around, picked her up and sat her on the granite. "Bella, you are more than worth it. My family believes it. I believe it and I thought you believed it too," I said firmly.

"I do. But, he's your brother, Edward," she replied.

"And you're my life," I countered. "Bella, you're my other half. I can't imagine being with you, sweet girl. Every step, I want to share it with you. Yes, he's my brother. Hopefully, he'll pull his head out of his ass or he'll be one lonely mother fucker."

"If he fucks your mom, that's kind of gross," Bella laughed.

"It is and that's a visual I didn't need at this moment, Bella. Thanks," I said dryly. "Do you want to know how I can get rid of it?"

"How?"

"Hmmm, I do believe I owe you three orgasms and a massage, right?" I replied, tapping my finger to my lips.

"Right," she said, drawing out the vowel.

"I also said that one of those orgasms would be at dinner and I didn't get a chance to do that, so…"

"Oh," she said. "OH!"

"How do you want it? Fingers, tongue or cock?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Even though I'm exhausted and emotionally drained, I can't seem to get enough of this," she purred, cupping my dick with her hand.

"Say it and it's yours," I replied.

"I want your…cock," she said, blushing furiously.

"Game on, Swan."

**A/N: This was a beast…it took on a life of its own, grew horns, wings and fluffy tail. It had it all: citrus, humor, drama, angst, all wrapped up in 9500 words. Anyhow, lots of stuff going on. I'd love to hear your theories on Jasper, Jacob, James and Charlie…(yep, we've got four antagonists, but one will end up being a good guy. Which one, though?) Up next will be the 'mother/daughter bonding' with Rose, Bella and Esme. Plus, some building drama involving Jacob and possibly a clue on who bailed out Charlie. As always, teasers are on my blog. I've got the pictures from the disastrous dinner, to the bouquet Edward gave Bella on their date and such. Link for that is on my profile. Extra teasers are posted on my Facebook page: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on my twitter: tufano79. Leave me some! **


	17. Chapter 17

**This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**BPOV**

"So you just left," Alice squeaked. "You left Alinea. The restaurant that has a year-long waitlist for reservations."

"Yes, Alice," I said. "Your ex boyfriend was being an ass. We ALL left."

"Damn," she said. "I don't get why he's so hell-bent on hating you, Bella."

"I don't either. But, I'm not going to fixate on it. If Jasper hates me, then fine. As long as his hatred doesn't affect my relationship with Edward or his family, then I'm not going to worry about it," I said strongly. "Based off the reaction of all of the Cullen's, I don't think it'll be an issue. They were all pretty embarrassed with Jasper's behavior. I'm also guessing he got a stern talking-to when he got home. He just received his doctorate in history but he's really stupid."

"He is," Alice spat. "He let me go."

"Yes, he did. What moron would want to lose a wonderful woman like you?" I asked, hugging her. As I hugged her, our cell phones rang. We were getting some coffee from Perkalator. I desperately needed since Edward, despite his promise of just one romp between the sheets, was quite amorous. We eventually fell asleep around three in the morning. I had to get up around eleven to get to work at noon. Bella needed lots and lots and LOTS of coffee. _And a sex ban from Dr. Sexward Tattward. _Unfortunately, no coffee for us. Checking the phone number, it was a text from the ER. "Crap. Apartment fire."

"Ugh, I hate burn victims," she grumbled.

"Me, too. The smell of burnt flesh and hair takes so long to get out of your nose and clothing," I cringed. My phone dinged again and it was Edward. He was called in since it was a mass casualty situation. "Edward's coming in early. It's all hands on deck, Ali."

"Shit," she spat as we walked quickly back to the hospital, minus our cups of coffee. When we got back to the ER, it was already hopping with several ambulances bringing in smoke inhalation victims. They were divided up into the examination rooms with nebulizers and oxygen. The residents and interns took care of those victims while Eleazar, Felix and, ugh, Jacob, worked on the more serious patients.

Alice and I were called in with Felix, Dr. Denali, to work on a young teenage girl who was caught in her apartment. She had burns on her legs, arms and face. Nothing too severe, but enough to char the skin and perhaps garner some skin grafts. Unfortunately, it was her lungs and swelling in her airway that were causing our concern. She was not getting enough oxygen to her body and her pulse ox was dangerously low. To make matters worse, her airway was swollen. We couldn't intubate her due to the swelling and Felix was talking of performing a tracheotomy.

"Dr. Denali," Alice said as she read the girl's lab report. "She's pregnant." Her eyes were wide and nervous.

"How far along, Alice?" he asked.

"Not far. Two months," she replied. "Will this affect the baby?"

"The distress could cause her to miscarry," Dr. Denali said. "We've got two lives to save now. Get OB down here to come down and do a consult." Alice nodded and made the call. I was standing, pumping air into her lungs through her mask. "Bella, we may have to trach. Get the tray ready."

"Yes, sir," I said as I passed of the breathing to one of the nurse techs. I quickly prepped the neck and waited for Dr. Denali's instructions. He looked at her monitors and she was clearly not getting enough oxygen.

"We need to trach her," he sighed. "Are the meds on board?"

"Here," I said as I handed him the syringes with the necessary medications to sedate the patient. Injecting the medications into her IV, she was rendered unconscious and paralyzed.

"Scalpel." I handed him the scalpel and we worked quickly to open up her airway, placing the trach. Once it was in, we attached to a breathing machine. As soon as she was hooked up, her oxygen levels picked up immediately. "Good. Very good."

Edward strode into the trauma room where I was working with Dr. Denali. He was wearing a pair of scrubs and his lab coat. "What do we have?"

"Fifteen year old girl. She was brought in, unresponsive and wheezing. Patient is approximately two months pregnant with smoke inhalation and burns on twenty percent of her body," I began. "Upon further examination, her airway was blocked from swelling. Dr. Denali performed a tracheotomy and her oxygen level is rising."

"Do you need me here?" Edward asked.

"Check with Dr. Sanchez and Dr. Black," Dr. Denali said. "Bella and I have this, right?"

"Yes, Dr. Denali," I smiled.

"You've got one of the best nurses with you, Felix," Edward winked. "Do you know if any more victims are coming in?"

"We may have some of the firefighters, but the victims were brought in here and Lakeshore," Dr. Denali explained. Edward nodded and left, walking to the second trauma room. I saw Jacob's stance tense when Edward entered the room. To say that Jacob hated Edward was a vast understatement. His abhorrence of my boyfriend was made abundantly clear with his scowls, glares and underhanded comments. It didn't faze Edward. He just documented each instance, adding it to an ever-growing file on Jacob's performance in the ER.

Dr. Denali and I monitored the patient. We wanted to see if she or her baby inside of her were in distress. Thankfully, the trach helped tremendously with her oxygen levels. Now, we were focusing on her burns. One of the doctors from the burn unit came down and checked her injuries while we waited for an OB consult. However, since the girl's injuries were no longer life-threatening, we moved her to one of the curtain areas to be monitored. As we worked on her, we got another call that one of the firemen had fallen through a ceiling, nearly thirty feet to the basement. Dr. Denali and I were going to work on that incoming case. We passed the teenage girl to a third-year resident. Alice was going to stay with her until she was admitted.

The gurney rolled in with the fireman and he had already been divested of his heavy clothing. He lay on the stretcher in his shirt and pants, that were cut open. His legs were broken horribly, bones protruding from his skin. In addition to the broken bones, a majority of his body was covered in second and third degree burns, specifically on his arms, legs and feet. "Bella, call ortho," Dr. Denali said. "And get Dr. Cullen in here."

"Yes, sir," I said as I darted into the next trauma room. Edward was pounding on an older woman's chest, trying in vain to get her heart beat back. "Dr. Cullen?"

"Time?!" Edward hissed. "How long without a pulse?"

"Twenty-seven minutes," Ben replied, pumping the oxygen bag for the patient. His voice was weary and incredibly sad.

"Son of a bitch," Edward growled. "Time of death…thirteen-eighteen. Black, you get the honor of notifying the family of her death since it was your mistake that she's dead in the first place." He turned on his heel, looking at me. "Yes?"

"We need you next door," I said quietly.

"Okay," he sighed. With one last glare at Jacob, Edward walked to the trauma room. Dr. Denali and Edward worked quickly on the fireman, stabilizing his legs, intubating him and cleaning his burns. The orthopedic surgeon came down and he took the fireman up to surgery to fix his broken limbs, then passing him off to plastics to further clean his burns and wounds.

By eight in the evening, the storm had settled down and it was quiet in the ER, save for a few random homeless people that were brought in by the police and a few minor cases. The girl had been admitted to the burn unit and was being monitored. She had regained consciousness and was very confused when she couldn't talk. Her family was the woman who had died under Jacob's care and her baby brother. Her brother was brought to Lakeshore but he was suffering from smoke inhalation. He would be released in a few days after several nebulizer treatments. We were looking for more family for the girl and her brother. She had indicated on a whiteboard some other family members. The nurses up in the burn unit were making the calls.

I was getting ready to go and I wanted to say good night to Edward who was still on until midnight. As I walked to Edward's office, I heard the distinct sound of my normally calm boyfriend screaming.

"Jacob, this is ludicrous! You saw on her wrist that she had a medic alert bracelet. Did you take the fucking TIME to even read it before administering the medications?" Edward yelled. "That woman, who died unnecessarily, had an allergy to the antibiotic that you administered. As soon as you injected the penicillin into her bloodstream, you signed her death certificate. Her injuries were not that serious but due to your negligence, she's in the morgue."

"Like you haven't done it before!" Jacob snapped. "No one's perfect, Edward."

"I know that, Jacob, but I've never lost a patient because of an allergic reaction to a medication that was CLEARLY indicated on her bracelet," came the snarling response of my boyfriend. "Until we can have your review of the case, you're suspended. Prepare your defense, Jacob. Contact your union rep because you're in deep. Go home and we'll contact you."

"Am I going to get paid?" Jacob hissed.

"What do you think, Jacob?" Edward said coldly. With a growl, Jacob threw the door open and he nearly sprinted out of the office. He ran right into me, causing me to fall on my ass. He glared at me icily, stomping down the hallway, not bothering to help me up.

_Asshole!_

"Bella!" Edward called as he jogged toward me. Carefully, he helped me to my feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said as I watched as Jacob slammed out of the locker room. "I landed on my rear. Extra padding and all."

"Isabella Marie Swan," Edward said sternly. He was running his hands over me, checking for injuries.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm actually going to go," I said as I ruffled his already disheveled hair. He sighed and leaned against my hand. I could tell that he just rolled out of bed and into work. "Slacker, wearing scrubs and not showering."

"What? I was woken up out of a dead sleep to come in for the fire," he snickered. "The hospital should be grateful I didn't show up nekkid! I was sans clothing in your bed, Miss Swan. I swiped a pair of spare scrubs and booked it out of there."

"No one sees your nekkid ass but me," I said, waggling my finger at him.

"Damn right, woman," he smirked, taking my finger between his lips and flicking it with his tongue. His green eyes darkened and his breathing increased. "God, I want you."

"But you can't have me," I said, pulling my finger away. "I'm tired. I'm cranky. I'm sore."

"Shit! I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, his eyes wide with panic.

"No. My muscles in my legs and back. I'm also a little sore, down there, but not as much as the muscle pain," I said.

"How about I give you a massage when I get home?" he asked, smiling sweetly.

"I'm going back to my place. I'm off tomorrow and I have to do laundry," I sighed. "Then, I'm on for five days straight on overnights. Ugh!"

"I won't be able to see you," he frowned. "Can I come over tonight? I promise, we'll just cuddle and I'll let you sleep. I have to work tomorrow at nine so, I'll be down for the count anyway."

"Okay. Use your key," I acquiesced. Looking around, I stood on my tiptoes, kissing his lips softly. "Love you."

"Love you more," he replied, pecking my lips one more time. "I'll be at your place in a few hours, sweet girl. Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Don't put on any pajamas," he smirked, waggling his brows. I glowered at him before turning on my heel to leave. I took the el back to the apartment. Once home, I showered and spent some time paying bills, transferring my older journals onto my computer and listening to some music online. My eyelids were drooping and I decided to get ready for bed. Following Edward's request, I stripped off my clothes, sliding between the sheets.

An hour or so later, I heard my door click open. I was slightly aware of the movement in my room as Edward moved around, removing his own clothes and getting ready for bed. A few minutes after his arrival, Edward slipped into bed with me, wrapping his strong arms around my body. I could feel his warm chest pressed against my back. "I love you, my Bella," he whispered, kissing my ear.

"My Edward," I sighed, cuddling in his embrace. Safely ensconced in his arms, I fell into a deep sleep.

xx APFL xx

The next week dragged. I mean, dragged! Working overnights sucks. It sucks even more when you're stuck working with people you don't necessarily care for. Alice was working days and Angela was out of town for some family thing with her cousin who was graduating from college or something in the Pacific Northwest. I was paired up with Jessica, Lauren and another one of their cronies, a new nurse named Britney. Now, Lauren ignored me for the most part. Jessica and Britney were being bitchy and mean to me.

Couple that with working overnight when you should be sleeping and you've got a miserable situation.

Suffice it to say, I journaled a lot while I worked my stint of overnights.

I dragged my body home after my fifth consecutive overnight shift and I was half-asleep, wanting nothing more than to go to bed for an entire day. I prayed that they were not doing any work on James' apartment because I fucking needed sleep.

As I walked toward my apartment, I noticed Jasper standing outside of my apartment building. He was smoking and pacing in front of the main entrance. _What does he want? _I wanted to turn around and head to Edward's home, to avoid the confrontation with Jasper. Much to my dismay, he saw me and stomped out his cigarette, jogging over to me.

"Hey Bella," he said somberly.

"Hi," I said curtly. "What do you want, Jasper?"

"Can we talk?" he asked, nervously twisting his hands.

"Jasper, I just got off an overnight shift. The fifth consecutive overnight shift in a row. I'm tired. Can't we do it some other time?" I begged.

"Please? I won't take long. I promise," he said.

"Fine. But, one foul word to me and you will be kicked out of my apartment faster than a blink of an eye. I'm not in the mood for any of your shit," I snapped. "Come on." We rode up in the elevator. It was tense inside of the tiny box. Jasper followed me a few feet behind, shuffling in his flip flops. Unlocking my door, we walked inside and I dumped my bag in my room. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm good," he said quietly, sitting down on the couch. He looked incredibly disheveled. His blond hair in disarray and unwashed. His shorts were wrinkled and covered with several stains. He blew out a breath and looked at me, his green eyes filled with repentance. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here?"

"Kind of," I shrugged, sitting down opposite him. "Though, I wished you had decided to talk to me tomorrow. Or at least called first."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "It's not like I had your phone number programmed in my cell phone. Plus, Edward and I aren't really talking right now. None of my family is talking to me."

"I wonder why?" I spat. "Jasper, I don't know what I did to you to make you hate me so much."

"You didn't do anything, Bella. It's all me," he sighed remorsefully. "You are a sweet girl and you've made my brother so happy."

"Then, why can't you accept me for what I am? I know I'll never be stick thin and based off our interactions, you have an issue with my weight," I growled. "Or is your hatred of me stemming from something deeper?"

"I don't hate you, Bella. I guess part of it is your weight. I used that as the impetus to torment you, but another part of it is me. I'm jealous, Bella," he sighed. "I'm jealous of what you and Edward have…"

"Our relationship?" I asked, arching a brow. _Oh, this is rich…_

"Yeah. It's like you two are two halves of a whole. I've never seen him like this. Even when he was with Tanya, he was never, EVER this attentive or caring. I mean, he's compassionate since it's in his nature. But, with you, his entire demeanor changes. He'd do anything for you, Bella," he murmured. "I so desperately want it."

"What about Alice? Didn't you care about her?" I asked.

"I love her. I still do, but she said that it would be a cold day in hell if she ever takes me back," he muttered. "I was too horrible to you for her to ever forgive me. It was one of the many relationships that I fucked up because of my jealousy of what you and Edward have."

"Let me get this straight," I said as I shot up, pacing in the living room. "You're acting like a complete douchebag asshole because you're jealous of the relationship that Edward and I have?"

"Yeah. It's lame, stupid and…and…"

"And extremely childish," I laughed hysterically. _I'm too tired to be dealing with this bullshit. Really, Jasper? Really?! _"So, you begrudge your brother of his happiness, alienate yourself from your family and make me feel miserable because you're jealous? I can't believe you, Jasper. I mean, really?"

"I'm a fucktard," he said miserably.

"To put it mildly," I replied flatly.

"Bella, I want to try and make amends with you," he said. "I want another chance."

"Jasper, it'll take time, if it happens at all," I said coldly. "You've hurt me terribly and I don't want to be hurt anymore. My dad is an asshole. I've had a shit life prior to this and your behavior is not something I want to contend with in the future. I can be cordial toward you if you can't see past what's in front of you and be respectful to me; if you can't get over your jealousy of my relationship with your brother. But, do not expect me to your best friend. What you did to me was incredibly hurtful and I don't think I could ever trust you, Jasper."

"I don't expect that. I know I was an asshole, Bella," he sighed. "I ruined my graduation dinner. I ruined my relationship with Alice. I ruined so many things because of my jealously of your relationship with Edward."

"And that's your problem, Jasper. You have to deal with the consequences of your actions," I said, sitting down exhaustedly on the chair in our living room. We sat in silence as I processed what Jasper had said. He was nervously fidgeting with his t-shirt while I was thinking. With a heavy sigh, I turned to him. "I'm willing to give you another chance, Jasper. But, you have to treat me civilly and not knock me down with your words. Additionally, you have a lot of apologies to make to your family, specifically your brother. He may not have told me in so many words, but he is incredibly troubled about your behavior. He mumbles in his sleep and your name has been mentioned several times. Also, one harsh word and we're done. Do not consider this as an acceptance of an apology. You've got a lot of groveling, ass-kissing and sniveling to do before I can even consider it."

"Okay," he said, giving me a smile. When he did that, I could see Edward's smirk in his expression. "Thank you for giving me another chance, Bella. I promise I'll treat you respectfully, what I should have done in the first place."

"Damn right," I snickered. "Now, as nice as our little 'chat' has been, I need to sleep."

"Right," he laughed. "I'll see you later, Bella."

"You too, Jasper," I said as I led him out of the apartment. I was shocked when he hugged me briefly before he left. He must have noticed when I stiffened.

"Too soon?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

"Way too soon," I said tersely. His grin fell and he knew that he had a LONG way to go to get in my good graces, if it was even possible. With his shoulders drooping, he turned to leave my apartment. I watched him walk down the hallway, mentally scratching my head about the whole interaction. Why did he have this sudden change of heart? Shaking my head, I decided to push this whole thing onto the back burner so I could get the sleep I so desired and desperately needed.

I went inside and stripped out of my scrubs. I made myself a bowl of cereal, fresh fruit and yogurt, nibbling on my 'dinner' before going to sleep. Washing my dishes, I padded back to my room and crawled into bed. I dug around in my nightstand, searching for my eye mask. It was already very sunny and my meager blinds would do nothing to block out the sun.

Unfortunately, I couldn't fall asleep. My mind just kept racing about the conversation with Jasper. Additionally, they were working on James' apartment. After tossing and turning for nearly two hours, I gave up and decided to go to Edward's. He was on today but would be off the following day, along with me. I packed my bag and grabbed a load of laundry to do in his home. I hated going over there with a bag of dirty clothes, but I was running low on scrubs. Not wanting to deal with the el, I hopped into a cab. Ten minutes, I was inside of Edward's house with a load of laundry in the washing machine. I wanted to wait until the clothes were done and switch them over before going to bed. I curled up on the couch to watch some television.

The next thing I knew, Edward was sitting with my head in his lap. He was idly running his fingers through my hair as he watched the television. "Edward," I said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"A little before seven," he answered, smiling at me softly. "I came home to find you curled up on the couch with Maury Povich blaring."

"I was watching the news," I snickered, stretching out the kinks. "Ugh, your couch is not as comfortable as your bed."

"Why were you on the couch as opposed to the bed?" he asked, pulling me close to his body, kissing my forehead.

"I wanted to flip over the clothes from the washer to the dryer before going to sleep," I yawned, cuddling against his chest. "That didn't happen, obviously."

"Well, you didn't do it. I did," he said as he leaned his cheek against my head. "Though, I was pleasantly surprised to see a sleeping angel on my couch."

"I couldn't get comfortable in my apartment," I sighed. "Too many outside stimuli and a lot on my mind…"

"Such as?"

"I had a visitor," I replied, looking at Edward. His brow furrowed and his eyes grew dark. "Your brother."

"Did he say something? I'll kick his reefer-smoking ass if he disrespects you in any way," he said. His temper was rising and his face was getting flushed.

"Edward, relax," I said. "He wanted to apologize."

"Did he sound sincere?" Edward asked derisively. "Because, after his behavior at the restaurant and whatnot, he didn't seem very sincere or genuine about being respectful to you. Asshole!"

"Did he sound sincere? Kind of," I said, pulling my hair into a messy bun. "I think he's more upset that you and the rest of your family are ignoring him. He thinks that apologizing to me will be the cure-all for all his problems."

"Did you accept the apology?" Edward asked, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses.

"Begrudgingly," I answered. Edward's lips pursed and his pale face was growing red with anger. "I don't want to be the cause for the rift in your family, Edward. There is one between you and your brother. Our relationship is the cause."

"I don't trust him, Bella," Edward said quietly.

"I don't trust him, either," I said as I looked at my boyfriend. "But, if this apology will heal the relations between Jasper and your family, then I'm all for it. Despite their anger, I could see the sadness in your parents' eyes stemming for his actions. You know?"

He sighed, scrubbing his face with his hand. He pressed his lips to my forehead and breathed deeply. "Did he say why he was acting like an asshole?"

"Jealousy," I replied. "But, I told him that he needed to talk to you. Get the story from, Edward. Not me."

"I still need time to process what he's done and how he's done it. I'm not ready to forgive him yet," Edward said curtly. "I'm surprised you accepted his apology so quickly."

"I was ambushed. Besides, I just wanted him out of my apartment because I wanted sleep. Unfortunately, that didn't happen so I came here," I snickered. I pulled back and looked at him. He was still pissed off. "Edward, please? Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, sweet girl," he said, softening his expression. "I just think that my brother is up to something. He's always been manipulative. Dumber than a box of rocks, but manipulative. He's probably apologizing because he needs something."

"Well, if that's the case, then he'll have to deal with his consequences," I replied. "Have you eaten?"

"I picked up some vegetarian pizza on the way home. I ate a few slices and there's some for you," he answered. "I also got a salad, too."

"I'm going to eat dinner," I said as I got up, heading to the kitchen. Turning around, I smirked at him. "Afterward, I'm going to take shower and I'd love some company. Maybe you'll get a blowjob out of the deal." He perked up, looking at me with a wicked grin. "Such a guy, Edward. Promise of sexual favors and you think with the little head."

"You did offer, Bella," he said.

"Are you thinking about your brother?"

"No."

"Then, I have accomplished my goal," I said.

xx APFL xx

"Edward, I have to get up. Your mom and sister will be here in an hour," I said as I tried, in vain, to get out of Edward's vice-like grip around my body.

"NO! I want to spend our day off together," he whined, burying his nose in my hair. "I haven't seen you in forever, sweet girl." It had been a week and half since Jasper's apology to me and my time with my boyfriend was insanely lacking. I missed him. But, Esme had made an appointment at this local spa called Allyu and wanted to treat Rose and me. Edward had tentatively made plans with Emmett to go golfing but was obviously not wanting to go. Instead, he wanted to crush my bladder with his imitation of octopus.

"Dude, if you don't let go, I'm going to pee in the bed," I said as I tried to wriggled out of his arms.

"Don't care," he pouted. "I don't want you to go."

"Jesus, Edward. You're awfully clingy today. What's up?" I laughed, running my fingers through his thick hair.

"I just haven't seen you very much," he said. "We haven't had a date since we made love for the first time and I'm missing you."

"Are you horny?" I teased.

"Bella, I'm a guy. I'm in a perpetual state of horniness," he quipped. "But, no. I want to have a date with you, baby. I know that my mom and sister are taking you out for some girly-pampering, but I want to be selfish and tell them to fuck off so I can spend time with you. Have some fun in the city, you know?"

"I know that our time together has been sorely lacking," I frowned.

"Bella, this is the first time we've shared a bed in nearly a week and half," he pouted. "I miss you. I want to love you. Make love to you…"

"No dice, Dr. Cullen. I've got a monthly visitor and the last thing I want is your manly bits touching my vajayjay," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Bella, it's just a little blood," he cooed, nuzzling my neck.

"No, Edward," I said flatly. "I can give you a blow job if you are really wanting some action."

"Not the same," he said.

"Edward, I love you. Very, very, very much, but your mom went through a lot of hoops to get these appointments. I promise you that the next day we have off, we'll do all of the couply things you want to do," I said as I ruffled his hair. "Go golfing with Emmett. Perhaps, you could invite Ben, your dad or your brother."

Edward's nose wrinkled when I mentioned Jasper. They still hadn't spoken since he came to visit me. "Maybe next time," he said flatly. Reluctantly, he released me and fell onto his back. I slipped out of the bed and kissed his pouting lips.

"I'll be back this afternoon, Edward," I said.

"Okay. I'm going to call Emmett and see if he can pull together a tee-time," he sighed. I kissed his forehead and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put on a light summer dress along with a pair of ballet flats. I braided my hair and let hang over my shoulder. After I finished getting dressed, I went down to the kitchen, where Edward was still on the phone with Emmett. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and no shirt, displaying his delicious manness. I gently ran my fingers along his tattoo and earned a shudder from him. He shot me a look, capturing my hand in his and admonishing me with his eyes. I wriggled my fingers out of his grip and continued my assault on his tattoo. "I'll call you back, Emmett." He hung up the phone and spun me, pressing me against the fridge. "You are a cruel woman, Swan."

"Why?" I asked sweetly.

"Touching me and getting me all riled up," he growled lowly, swiveling his hips against me. His cock was hard and ready for action.

"I wanted to touch you," I said coyly.

"You know how you touching my tattoo makes me turned on," he purred, ghosting his lips over mine. "Especially with your soft, gentle hands." His mouth descended fully onto mine and moaned as his tongue darted in and out of my mouth. Pulling back, he kissed my neck. "I may need a cold shower, sweet girl." I giggled and sank to my knees, unbuttoning his shorts. "Bella, you don't…"

"Hush and enjoy," I chided as I lowered his shorts and boxer briefs. His stiff cock slapped against his belly as I lowered his clothes. Using my thumb, I spread the small amount of pre-cum that had leaked out. He groaned and leaned against the counter. Slowly, I licked the length of his arousal, tracing the vein on the underside of his straining dick. Looking up at him, his eyes were black with desire and they watched me like a hawk. With a wink, I swirled my tongue around the head of erection, earning another guttural moan. My right hand was wrapped around the base of his body and my left was toying with his balls.

"Bella, God! You look so amazing with your mouth around my cock," he growled.

"Feel good, Dr. Tattward?" I asked as pressed soft, butterfly kisses along his length while my hand began pumping up and down.

"Fucking amazing, sweet girl," he replied.

"What do you want me to do, Edward?" I smiled as I sucked on him like a lollipop. "Soft, slow and sweet. Or hard and rough." He let out a choked groan. I wrapped my mouth around his dick and sucked on it hard, hollowing out my cheeks.

"Oh my, Bella!" he yelled. His hips were moving and it looked like he wanted to fuck my mouth. Looks like hard and rough.

I released him and began pumping him in earnest. "Fuck my mouth, baby," I said seductively.

"Bella, I don't want hurt you or make you feel…"

"I'm telling you to do it, Cullen," I said sternly. "Fuck." _Twist of the hand._ "My." _Tug of his balls._ "Mouth." _Suck his dick into my mouth_. Edward's hand's shot to my hair and he began thrusting his hips. I steadied myself with one hand on his hip while the other was holding the base of his cock, twisting it to optimize what I couldn't fit in my mouth, which honestly was a lot. My man was hung like a fucking horse.

I relaxed my throat muscles to allow him to move easily in and out of my mouth. I suppressed my overwhelming need to gag and bobbed my head in concert with his thrusts. I rolled his balls with my hands, my fingertips grazing the skin behind them. Edward grunted as he felt me. I looked up at him. He was flushed and obviously very turned on as his dick twitched inside my mouth. "Bella, so good…" he choked out. "I'm so close, baby." I hummed and increased the frequency of my bobbing. "Oh, shit! Bel-la…I'm, fuck! I'm coming," he hissed. I wrapped my lips around him as his release shot down my throat. I kept my mouth on his cock, swallowing all he had to offer. It wasn't my favorite thing to do, but Edward liked it and I loved seeing him lose all control.

I released him with a pop and pulled up his boxers and shorts. He slumped against the counter, breathing heavily. I got up and giggled before I went to wash out my mouth with some water. I finished my gurgle and spit routine by the sink when Edward snuck behind me and nuzzled my hair. "You still got your blow job, Dr. Tattward."

"Hmmm, and what a blow job it was," he cooed against my neck. "I want to repay the favor."

"You can. In three days," I laughed. I felt him pout. Turning in his arms, I looked up at him. "You're insatiable, Edward."

"For you," he said as he kissed my nose. "I don't think I could ever get enough of you, my Bella." He bent down and placed a soft kiss on my lips, caressing my mouth with his. His hands were moving along my body before settling on my ass, pulling my hips flush with his. Just as his tongue dipped inside my mouth, the doorbell rang. "God damn it!"

"Sorry, baby," I said as I pecked his mouth. Dancing out of his embrace, I went to the door and opened it up. Rose and Esme were standing on the other side. "Come on in."

"Hi, Bella," Rose said as she hugged me. With a wink, she released me and Esme crushed me into a warm embrace. There was something about Esme's hugs that reminded me of my own mom. I think it's something in a mother's genes that makes them feel warm and loving. I reveled in Esme's embrace until she pulled back.

"You look lovely, Bella," she said as she tucked a hair behind my ear. "Has Edward been treating you well?"

"Yes, Mom," Edward groaned as he walked into the foyer. He hugged both Esme and Rose, getting grief for not wearing a shirt. "My house, my rules. Plus, I could be naked…"

"Ugh! NO! I do not want to see Eddie Jr.!" Rose squealed. "Keep your trouser snake in your pants, Eddie."

Edward and I shared a look, knowing full well that not ten minutes ago he was, for all intents and purposes, naked. "So, what's on tap for today?" Edward asked.

"Massages, pedicures, facials and waxes," Rose replied.

"Oh, goody," I said dryly. "I love getting waxed."

Edward grabbed me and kissed my ear. "You know, I love you getting waxed, too," he murmured against my earlobe, nibbling it slightly. "For me, sweet girl?"

"Edward, quit acting like a caveman," Esme admonished. "Bella can get whatever she wants for our afternoon. If she wants to get waxed, she can. If not, then deal with it. Besides, it's my treat. I want to spoil my two daughters. It's a mother's prerogative to show her love to her children." I stiffened and looked at Esme. Her eyes were twinkling and she was smiling at me. "Come on, Bella. Let's get ready to go."

"I'll be right out," I whispered. "I have to get my purse."

Rose and Esme nodded, leaving the house. Tears were falling down my cheeks. "Hey, sweet girl, don't cry," Edward soothed, wiping my tears away.

"She called me her daughter," I sniffled. "She said she loved me."

"Oh, baby," Edward said as he pulled me into a hug. "My mom adores you. She knows that eventually you will officially become one her children. She's just waiting for me to get off my ass. You know I want to marry you, Bella."

"I want to marry you, too, Edward but it's so soon," I mumbled against his chest.

"When the time is right, we'll know, sweet girl," he said, leaning his head against mine. He pulled back, taking my face in his hands. "You okay?" I nodded. He wiped more tears from my cheeks, kissing me softly. "I love you, Bella. Have fun today with my sister and mom. Emmett and I have a tee-time at one at a par-three course in Itasca. We don't want to make fools out of ourselves. So we're going to warm up there. I should be home by four or five."

"Kay. I love you, too," I said, brushing my lips against his. "Wear sunscreen."

"Yes, dear," he laughed. I rolled my eyes, picking up my purse and heading outside. In the driveway was a massive Range Rover. Esme was pointing to the passenger seat and I clambered into the seat. Rose was sitting in the back.

"Thank you for driving, Esme," I said quietly, shooting her an appreciative smile. "I would have been fine meeting you there."

"Nonsense," she said with a wave of her hand. "More time to talk."

"You mean gossip, right?" Rose snickered from the backseat. "You want the deets from Bella about her and Edward. I just know it."

"Okay, that too," Esme said with a wry grin. "Edward's been pretty tight lipped about his relationship with you but I know that he's over-the-moon happy and completely head over heels in love." Esme looked at me with a look of happiness. However, the light dimmed in her eyes and a frown replaced the smile. "I also owe you an apology on behalf of my middle child. The way Jasper acted at dinner a few weeks back was embarrassing and I want you to know that we didn't raise him to be like that, Bella."

"Esme, I know that it's not your fault," I said.

"No, Bella. I've never been ashamed of any of my children but when Jasper acted that way, I was ready to crawl into a hole after I slapped some sense into him," Esme said sternly. "The day after the dinner, we called Jasper over to our home and explained that if he didn't clean up his act and start treating you respectfully, his trust would be closed to him. He wouldn't get his monthly allowance."

_Wait, what?_ _I knew his apology was too good to be true. He wants his fucking money. _

"Bella, you're flushed," Rose noted. "And you look pissed off."

"Oh, I'm pissed," I said curtly. "A couple of weeks ago, Jasper bombarded me at my apartment. He begged for forgiveness. I thought he was sincere, but in light of this new information, he wasn't. He wanted his damn money."

Esme's lips clamped together in a grim line. She reached for her cell phone and dialed a number. "Walter?" she barked. "You know what I mentioned to you earlier this month? Do it. Please inform Jasper of our decision and that if he wants to receive his trust, he needs to change his attitude and behavior. Thank you." She hung up the phone and took my hand. "We'll talk to Jasper."

"I don't him to get in trouble," I said, feeling slightly ashamed at what I just admitted.

"Bella, he brought this on himself," Esme said sternly. "His prejudicial behavior toward you and his cruel words sealed his fate."

The rest of the drive was spent in an uncomfortable silence, save for the quiet music being pumped through the car. Esme pulled up to a fancy spa, Allyu, and used the valet to park the car. We walked inside and were greeted by some friendly staff. After checking in, we were ushered to a locker room and given fluffy robes and fuzzy slippers. I was quiet as I changed, putting my dress and flats into the locker. Esme left and Rose walked up to me. "You look upset, Bella."

"I am," I said quietly, sitting down on the bench.

"Why? My asshole brother was being a jerk and this is how he's going to get his punishment. He's cut off," Rose shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Rose, he apologized. His reasoning behind it was unclear. He could have been sincere," I said as I nervously fidgeted with my braid.

"Knowing Jasper, he wasn't. When his gravy train was threatened to be taken away, he got scared and put on a good show, to make you believe that he was ready to accept you," Rose said angrily. "Such an ass."

"He's going to blame me for the money," I said as I hopped up, pacing around the room.

"He better not. His behavior toward you is the reasoning behind it, Bella," Rose said as she hugged me. "You need to relax and enjoy the day with me and Mom. Put Jasper out of your mind. We'll cross that bridge of his apology and the seriousness of that apology later. By the time you're done here, you'll be a bowl of mush."

"Okay, I'll join you in a few minutes. I need to go to the bathroom and calm myself," I said as I squeezed her.

"Journal?" she asked.

I nodded. "I promise. I won't take long, Rose." She kissed my cheek and left me to quickly write my thoughts in my journal. I pulled out the third in the set from Edward, having filled up the other two. Turning to the next available page, I began scribbling my thoughts and fears of what had transpired in the car.

_May 30__th__, 2013_

_Have you felt like you were stuck between a rock and a hard place? That's where I'm at right now. Early last week, Jasper had come to my apartment, begging for forgiveness. I was unsure at the time if he was genuine and was hesitant to give it to him. However, he was persistent and I caved. Despite his behavior, I want him to be a 'good guy' since he is Edward's brother. He's also Rose's brother and Carlisle and Esme's son. It's not like I'm NOT going to see him. He's a part of the family of the man that I love. I figured I could be a bigger person and give him a second chance. _

_I think I was mistaken. _

_Fast forward to today. I'm sitting in a locker room of some fancy spa with calming music, incense and massage therapists. I'm anything but calm. I'm actually a hot mess. I'm upset and nervous because today, Esme said that if Jasper wouldn't change his tune, he was going to be cut off from his trust fund. I put two and two together and I assume that is why he apologized to me. There was no sincerity. He just wanted his damn money. _

_I feel like a fool at bowing to his will so easily. I should have went with my gut and told him to fuck off when he was standing outside of my apartment. _

_Today, Esme called her banker or something, effectively cutting Jasper off after I told her about the apology and the timing of it. She assumed the same thing as me and she put her plan into action. She still cut him off. What if Jasper seeks retribution, blaming me? What if comes and spews more hate about me? Will Edward finally realize the mess he's gotten himself into? A girl who has singlehandedly broke up his family? '_

_I don't know what to do. _

My thoughts were broken by my cell phone beeping. I picked it up and saw a text from Edward. _Heading onto the links. The phone will be off, sweet girl, but I wanted to say that I loved you very, very much. I'll see you tonight after you get beautified with my mom and sister. Xoxoxo – Edward_

I tapped out a response, saying that I loved him too. Silencing my phone, I put my journal into my purse and walked out to the reception area of the spa. Esme, Rose and I were getting massages first. I'd never had a professional massage before. Edward had rubbed my shoulders or massaged my feet but he's not a professional masseuse.

An hour and half later, my limbs were the consistency of jelly and I felt amazing. My mind was still churning from the events in the car, but my body was incredibly relaxed. Plus, the masseuse used a special technique to aide with cramps and bloating. I loved her. I wanted to come to her whenever I had my little friend. My cramps were gone and I didn't feel like a damn whale.

Next on the agenda were our facials, followed by waxing. I was hesitant to get my poon waxed since I had my period. The aesthetician said that it was paid for but I could come back once I felt comfortable. I made arrangements to come over the weekend.

The last treat was pedicures and manicure. I declined the manicure since I washed my hands so much at the hospital. The color wouldn't stay on for more than a day, maybe two at most. Besides, my nails were short and manicures didn't work on short nails, in my opinion.

As we sat in the chairs, getting our pedicures, Esme turned to me. "Are you okay, Bella? I feel that what I did to Jasper upset you and that was not my intention."

"I'm fine. I'm fearful that Jasper will blame me for what happened to him," I said quietly as I rolled the bottle of nail polish I had chosen in my hands. I picked red. Just for Edward. "Do you really think that he apologized to me as an ulterior motive?"

"I do," Rose said as she flipped through a gossip magazine.

"Bella, I love my son," Esme began. "However, he knows ways to manipulate the system to make it work for him. You know?" I bit my lip and continued to look at her. "He's not as bright as Edward or Rose, so he learned quickly to use his other strengths to get ahead in life."

"He did receive a doctorate in history," I said.

"Yes, he did. However, it took him nearly six years to complete the program when it should have taken about three to four," Esme explained. "Bella, do not feel any guilt for I did to Jasper. If he was smart enough, he would have saved part of his monthly allowance leading up to now. He'll be starting to teach in the fall and he should have enough to last until he gets his paycheck or until he apologizes, seriously."

"What we get as a monthly allowance from our trust is the equivalent of some people's salaries," Rose snorted. "We get roughly ten grand a month from our trusts. Edward and I invest our allowances. Jasper was the only one who spent it."

I gulped and stared at Rose, shocked at her admission. Edward got an additional ten thousand dollars a month, in addition to his salary from the hospital? Damn.

"You look surprised, Bella," Esme said as she reached over to me.

"I knew Edward was well-off, but not that well-off," I squeaked.

"Edward doesn't like to flaunt his money," Rose said. "He's the most reserved with his inheritance. Nearly all of it is invested in stocks and money markets. About half of mine is invested and the rest is in an account for when I start medical school."

"Have you heard from the other schools, Rosalie?" Esme asked.

"Everyone except Chapel Hill," she replied. "I've been accepted everywhere so I'm excited." She smiled tentatively. "I can't wait to finally start. I'm actually going to take a few classes over the summer to get back into the swing of things."

"Where are you going?" I questioned. "I know you were up in the air with your decision."

"I've decided to go to Johns Hopkins," she answered, blushing slightly. "I was this close to going to Northwestern, but Johns Hopkins has an amazing psychiatric program and that's what I want to focus on in medical school."

"Have you told Emmett?" Esme asked.

"I have and he said that he'd support me in any decision that I make," she said quietly. "I really like him and I know that he'd do anything for me, but I don't want him to move his whole life because of me."

"Rose, that boy loves you tremendously," Esme said, looking at her daughter.

"We're not even dating. I don't know what we are," Rose sighed. "I'm so afraid that I'm going to clam up when he tries to do anything besides hold my hand or hug me."

"You take control, Rose," I said. "If you want to be kissed, you kiss him. Not the other way around. I'm certain that Emmett will understand that you need to be in control of your physical relationship. Edward was amazing and let me call the shots about our relationship and even though we've crossed that bridge, he's still letting me call the shots."

"Any grandbabies anytime soon?" Esme asked, waggling her brows.

"Mom!" Rose snickered.

"No, Esme," I stammered out. "I'm on birth control and I'd like to be married before I have children, if it's even feasible."

"Do you have girly issues?" Rose asked.

"No, not really. I'm on birth control to regulate my cycle. If I don't, it's pretty erratic," I shrugged. "We've got a long way before we start thinking about kids."

"Don't keep us waiting too long," Esme said with a knowing smirk. I blushed and hid behind my hand. We finished our manis/pedis and left the spa. Esme treated Rose and I to a late lunch before driving me back to Edward's home. He wasn't home and his cell phone was still off, indicating that he was on the golf course. I checked in his bedroom to see if I had scrubs for work tomorrow. Thankfully, I did and I decided to stay the night.

Even though I had eaten a late lunch, I decided to cook some dinner for Edward. It was something light: chicken stir fry and some vegetables. As I was working on completing the rice, I heard yelling outside of the kitchen door.

"Jasper, you need to stop! " Edward yelled. "This is not Bella's fault. You can't keep blaming her for everything that goes with you!"

The door flew open and a very angry Jasper stomped inside, followed by a sun burnt Edward. "You! What did you say to my mother?" he growled.

"Jasper, you need to come the fuck down," Edward hissed, pulling him away from me.

"I fucking apologized to you, Bella. You accepted it," he snarled. "What did you say to make my mom cut me off, you bitch?!"

"I guess this answers my question," I spat. "I doubted your sincerity in your apology. I figured I'd give you the benefit of the doubt and accept it. However, the motives behind your apology were strictly selfish. You didn't mean it. You just wanted your money. Why else would you be pissed off at me? Jesus, Jasper! You are an asshole and you are a selfish prick who thinks only of himself."

"That's why you apologized to her?" Edward asked, his voice deadly calm. "Did you mean any of it, fucker?" Jasper didn't respond. He just glared at me. With a growl, Edward reared back and punched Jasper's face, causing him to stumble onto the kitchen table, smashing into a million pieces under his weight. "Get the fuck out of my house, you selfish douchebag."

"This isn't over," Jasper grunted as he got up. He dusted off his clothes and left Edward's home, slamming the door as he did.

Edward turned to face me and he was in obvious pain, both mental and physical. He was cradling his hand. "Come here, Edward," I said, my voice leaving little to argue with.

"I'm fine, Bella," he said as he walked toward me. "Jasper just has a hard head." He held out his hand and his to knuckles attached to his ring and pinky fingers were getting swollen.

"Edward, this doesn't look good," I said, grabbing some ice and a towel. "It could be broken."

"It's not. I didn't feel a crunch," he said as I put the ice on his hand, earning a low hiss. "Damn."

"Edward, you're going to the ER and getting his x-rayed," I said, my tone harsh and leaving little room for any discussion. I turned off the food and tossed it all into the fridge. "Keys?"

"Right pocket," he said. I reached inside and grabbed his car keys. I swiped his ID, my ID and purse, shoving him out the door. I drove us to the ER and was greeted by Angela.

"Hey, Bella. Hi, Edward," she said. "You guys are off today."

"We're not here for work," I said flatly. "Edward punched his brother's face and I think he broke his knuckles."

"It's just a bruise," he said, arching a brow at me. He took off the ice and grimaced. The swelling had doubled in size. "Or not. Shit."

"Come on, Bruiser," Angela snickered. She took Edward's arm and a new chart. She walked us to one of the private examination rooms. She took his vitals and made note of them on the chart. I wanted to help but Edward wouldn't let go of me. His left arm was wrapped around my waist. "Dr. Denali, Dr. Crowley and Dr. Newton are on. Which one do you want?"

"Felix," Edward replied.

"Okay. We'll be back in a bit," she said as she left the room.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. He smelled of sunscreen, sweat and the outdoors. It wasn't his usual scent but it still was appealing. His hair was covered by a Cubs hat and his polo shirt was the same color blue as the hat. "You didn't have to punch him, Edward," I whispered in his ear.

"Yes, I did. He's a fucking idiot to think that his ruse wouldn't have been found out," Edward sighed, kissing my neck. "He's an even bigger idiot by yelling at you in our home."

"Knock, knock," came Felix's voice. Edward pulled his mouth away from my skin and looked up. His arm was still firmly planted around my waist. "Hi, Edward, Bella."

"Hi, Dr. Denali," I said politely. He shot me a look, arching his brow over his glasses. "Sorry, Felix. It's a force of habit."

"It's okay," he chuckled as he sat down, taking Edward's hand. "Can you wiggle your fingers?" Edward did but he grimaced. "Make a fist, if you can. Don't push it if it hurts." He was able to make a loose fist. "Okay, let's get an x-ray. You may have chipped the bones in your knuckle or have fissures in the bone."

"Do I need a cast?" Edward grumbled.

"Probably a brace," Felix said. "And you can't perform any procedures until the brace is off. But, we'll get a better idea of what's going on in there after the x-ray." We walked to radiology and had several films taken of his hand. Felix gave Edward a mild pain-killer. It honestly made him a little looped since Edward didn't usually take medications. He was very touchy-feely in his drug-induced stupor. It was cute. Kind of. When he goosed me as Felix walked in, I wanted to hide in the corner of embarrassment. "I take it that Edward's reacting to the medications," he laughed.

"Yeah," I said as I laced my fingers with Edward's. "Behave, Dr. Cullen."

"Kay," he slurred drunkenly. "You're pretty, Bella. So pretty." He smiled at me as Felix chuckled. The x-rays were put on the light box and he pondered the results.

"Well?" I asked. "Is it broken?"

"No and there are no fissures," Felix said. "I'm still going to put him in a brace for two weeks because he may have some muscle damage."

"Can he work?" I questioned.

"He can supervise but he can't perform procedures until the brace is off," Felix said as he grabbed a black brace from the storage closet in the room.

"I can always take off the brace," Edward snickered. Felix rolled his eyes and put the brace on Edward's hand.

"You're off tomorrow, Edward," Felix said sternly. "If you come in, I'll be forced to send you home."

"Technically, I'm your boss. You can't send me home," Edward said as he pointed to Felix.

"If you can't do your job, I can," he said as he patted Edward's shoulder. "Your hand will hurt and you need to take some more of the medication I gave you. Do you think you treat patients right now?"

"Probably not," he said, scratching his head. "Who'll cover for me?"

"I'll do it," Felix said. "Go home, ice and take one of the pain killers before bed and another when you wake up. If you need another one, take it prior to bed but use over the counter medications after that, okay?"

Edward nodded. Felix handed me the medications and we left after we got the discharge instructions from him. I drove us back to Edward's home and we headed inside. I reheated the dinner and we ate quietly. Edward was a bit sloppy since it was his right hand in the brace. Half of his meal ended up on the floor. As he ate, I began cleaning up the broken table in the kitchen.

"Bella, stop," he said as he put down his plate.

"It's not going to clean up itself," I said as I put down the random leg I was holding. "You think the cleaning fairies are going to make this magically disappear?"

"I'll clean it tomorrow," he said as he tossed the leg onto the ground. "Come." He took my hand and led me into the music room. He sat down and pulled me against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled against his shoulder. He idly rubbed his hand up and down my back. "I'm sorry about Jasper."

"I'm sorry about your hand."

"This will heal. My relationship with my brother? That's on shaky ground," he said as he tightened his hold around my waist.

"You're not as loopy as before," I said as I pulled back.

"I think my body adjusted to the pain meds," he said. "The food helped, too." He brushed my hair away from my face. "Bella, I can see you thinking. I know that you think that Jasper is going to ruin _our _relationship."

"Isn't he? I mean, he's your brother," I said.

"And you're my life," Edward replied fervently. "Do not doubt my love for you because my brother is a moron."

"I don't. I know you love me, but I hate that it's because of our relationship that there's this rift between Jasper and your family," I said quietly.

"He created the rift. But you need to know that there are three constants in this situation. Number one: my parents and my sister love you like you are a part of the family. Number two: I love you more than I could ever possibly express. I want everything with you, Bella. My brother's small-mindedness will not deter me from getting that. And number three: I guarantee that before the new year, you will be my fiancée, if not my wife."

"Is that a proposal?" I quipped.

"No. You'll definitely know when I propose. I will not be half-looped on pain medication and in sweaty clothes I wore on a golf course. I will have the engagement ring of your dreams and I will be able to make love to my reason for existing," he said as he pressed his lips to mine. "Now, I'm injured. Can Naughty Nurse Swan give her favorite patient a sponge bath?"

**A/N: Bites lip…well? What did you think? I hope you liked it. This chapter was a bit tough to write. Not that it had touchy subject matter, but I just couldn't get into a groove, ya know? Anyhow, picture teasers (from Allyu) are on my blog. Additionally, extra teasers are posted on my Facebook page: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on my twitter: tufano79. **

**Up next will be some clues as to who posted Charlie's bail. I know I promised it in this chapter but it ran away from me. Also, we'll get some resolution with the Jasper situation, possibly? Finally, out of our antagonists: Jasper, James, Jacob and Charlie, which one do you think can be redeemed and be the good guy? Leave your suggestions in my reviews. Hugs! **


	18. Chapter 18

**This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**EPOV**

You know what they say about teachers and doctors? Teachers make the worst students and doctors make the worst patients? Well, it's the damn truth. The week following my run-in with my brother's jaw, I was a first-class jerk. I was in pain and bitchy because I couldn't do my job. Bella, after a week, dragged me into my office and ripped me a new asshole for screaming at one of the new nurses that we'd hired. The poor girl was sobbing in the locker room because of my cranky, unprofessional behavior. I had shouted at her for not inserting an IV appropriately.

Shockingly, Bella put me in a timeout while she went to deal with the new nurse, Bree. She even went so far as giving me an assignment to center myself. Begrudgingly, I began typing on my computer, since writing was an issue with the damned black brace. It looked like a kindergartner wrote on prescription pad. I prided myself in having nice handwriting for a doctor. As of late, not so much.

_When was this stupid black brace coming off? _

Back to Bella's assignment; she asked me to write down ways I cannot bite someone's head off if I'm frustrated. I stared at the computer screen blankly, trying to come up with strategies to avoid a repeat of the situation with Bree.

_Anger Management 101 – strategies by Edward Cullen, M.D., as assigned by his brilliant girlfriend, Isabella Swan, R.N._

_When at work or in life, people tend to get frustrated, pissed off, upset, etc…It's how you handle these moments that you need to pay attention and not ruffle the feathers of your co-workers, friends and significant others (girlfriend/fiancée-types). Here are some tips and tricks to address said issues._

_**Step One:**__ Walk away when you're getting upset. When you're flustered, your emotions run higher and you will be quicker to fly off the handle than if you were calm, cool collected. If this is not an option, continue on to step two._

_**Step Two:**__ Sometimes you're in a situation where you can't walk away (emergency situations where a patient is coding or bleeding out…if a doc leaves during this, it's a malpractice suit just waiting to happen). Take a few calming breaths and work through the procedure/situation. Once the patient has stabilized (or the situation), take your timeout. Only after you've collected your thoughts that you speak to the other person involved. _

_**Step Three:**__Get a blowjob from your girl. (Just kidding! I love you, Bella! Xoxox!)_

_**Step Four: **__Go down on your girl…(Do you see where this is going? I need you, sweet girl. Bury my lips between your thighs and get drunk on your succulent nectar.) UGH! I need to stop this! Anger management…_

_**Step Five:**__ I'm serious, I swear. If feasible, get another person to mediate between you and the person you're upset with: someone NOT actively involved in the situation at hand. You need to have that outside perspective to work through the issues and grow as a person. _

_**Step Six:**__ If the above strategies don't work, drink heavily and make love to your girl. Being encased in her warmth is a balm to the soul. The endorphins released from coming make everything feel better, not to mention the physical pleasure of seeing your girl come. Who's with me? _

_Now, I know why you journal, sweet girl. It's a very productive way to release my word vomit. Plus, it's showing me how fucking horny I am. (Please?! I need you, my girl!) I also do feel better. Bree will be getting an apology from my cranky ass before she leaves. _

I was saving and printing my journal entry as Bella walked in the door. Her eyes were dark with anger and based off her posture, still very much pissed at me. I stuck out my lower lip. "I love you, Bella."

"Not going to fly, Cullen," she said hotly. "Sit." Holding my anger management paper, I slumped on my couch. I was slightly afraid of Bella. She was pacing in my office. "I got Bree calmed down. Your rude behavior was the straw that broke the camels back for her."

"What happened?"

"Lauren, Jessica, and Britney have taken it upon themselves to tease and taunt Bree like they teased me," Bella snarled. "Then, couple that with your jerk-like behavior, she's at her breaking point. Bree struggled with placing IV's and asked for assistance from you."

"I told her that I couldn't due to my gimpiness," I said sullenly.

"Edward, I heard what you said. I was in the next curtain area," Bella said angrily. "You said, and I quote, 'If you can't do put in an IV, what are you doing in my ER?'" I hung my head in shame. I was an ass. I hated myself for making that girl cry because I was in pain. "It was a miracle that she was able to place the IV after you embarrassed and berated her, Edward. You're one of the good guys! What the fuck?!"

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Don't apologize to me. You have a twenty-three year old nurse who is petrified of you that you need to apologize to," Bella said sternly. With a sigh, she sat down next to me. "I know that you're in pain, baby. It's frustrating when you know you can do something but due to an injury, you can't. However, you cannot take it out on other people."

"I know," I mumbled. "I'm an ass."

"Not normally, Edward," she said as she twined her fingers with my good hand. "Anyhow, Felix said that he'd check out your hand later today and Bree is off in about an hour. You have that long before you must apologize to her. And don't make her cry, Cullen. She's completely overwhelmed. This is first job out of college and she's nervous. When one of the bosses question your abilities, you would cry, too." She picked up my journal and folded it, putting it into her pocket. "I'll read this later. When I'm at home."

"Awwww, Bella," I whined. "You said you would come over."

"Angela is sick and she needs me," she said, ruffling my hair. I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh, Edward. I know I said that I was going to spend the night but Ang sent me a text begging me to come home since she was feeling so crummy. I'll spend the night when we have our date this weekend. Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we go out," I answered cryptically. "Can I, at least, get a kiss before you leave?"

"Yes, baby," she snickered, leaning down to kiss my lips softly. "I love you, Edward. Very much and despite your curmudgeony ways the past week or so. Apologize to Bree."

"Yes, sweet girl," I breathed against her mouth, sweeping my tongue inside of her lips. She moaned before she pulled away. "Hey…?"

"I'm off, Edward," she laughed. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Oh, don't pout, baby," she giggled.

"I'm frustrated, horny and well, horny!" I hissed. "I can't exactly rub one out since I'm broken."I waggled my fingers in my brace. _Fucking Jasper…_ Bella snickered as she walked to the door. "Bella!" _God, can I be more of a whiny-assed baby?_

"I'm going, Edward. I'm sorry about your problem but I've got a sick roommate. You're ambidextrous. Use the other hand," she winked before ducking out of my office. I scowled at the closed door but hadn't really considered what Bella suggested. Perhaps I'd try it tonight.

xx APFL xx

I apologized to Bree and explained to her my frustrations with my brace. She was still extremely fearful of me and the possibility of losing her job. It took me nearly an hour to convince her that I was just in pain and pissed off that I couldn't do shit with the damned brace on my hand. She was not going to lose her job.

However, one good thing happened from that whole debacle. Felix removed my brace and said that I was fit to go back to work fully. I damn near kissed the man when he dubbed me 'healed.' I celebrated when I got home with masturbating in the shower, day dreaming about Bella.

After eating a brief dinner of a bowl of cereal and a beer. _It's gross. I know. I need to go grocery shopping. At least the milk wasn't sour…_ I decided to call my girl. I wanted to check on her and see how Angela was doing. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. When she did, I heard wailing in the background. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, sweet girl," I said. "Is everything okay?"

"Angela cannot keep anything down and she's sobbing uncontrollably," Bella said. "Or she's puking. Poor thing is miserable."

"Does she want some Reglan? I can come over and give her a shot," I said. I so desperately wanted to be with my girl.

"Hold on," she said. I heard the muffled voice of Bella and an enthusiastic 'YES!' from Angela. "Would you mind coming over?"

"Not a problem. I'll swing by the hospital, pick up the meds and an IV bag since Angela maybe dehydrated, too," I said as I hopped up. "I'll be there in a half hour or so."

"Thanks," Bella breathed. "Love you, Edward."

"Love you more, sweet girl," I murmured. I pulled on a pair of shorts, Cubs t-shirt (don't be hatin') and a pair of sneakers. I finished my dashing ensemble with my glasses and drove to the hospital. I quickly logged in, ordered some Reglan and an IV bag for Angela. Alice was working and handed it off to me. I thanked her and walked toward the exit. However, the locker room door was open. Jacob was hissing on his phone.

I was not pleased when the board of directors allowed Jacob to come back to work. They believed that we could rehabilitate him. I, personally, think that he's a lost cause because he acts like he's God. _Most surgeons do. _I decided to be a nosy bastard and listen in on his conversation.

"Shit! Man, I've got no more money! My new job is fucking screwing me over…my asshole boss has this pole stuck far up his ass and he's ready to ding me for every fucking thing…Talk to Sam. He can help you out, if you know what I mean. Self medicate and all that jazz…No, I can't bring you meds. I'm still on lockdown with my asshole boss and his cronies. I can't prescribe anything…Talk. To. Sam. He can help you out in the mean time. I'll be over after my shift to look at your…Fine. See you in a few." Jacob hung up his phone and slipped out the other door of the locker room.

I followed him at a distance, grabbing Alice along the way. "Edward! What are you…?"

I covered her mouth with my hand. "I'm following Black. Something's up and I want a witness," I said. Nodding in his general direction, we followed Jacob to the drug locker. Alice watched as we saw Jacob swipe several vials of pain killers, replacing them with similar bottles. He also took several Demerol patches, rearranging the remaining ones to look like they were not touched. I furrowed my brow. This was locked up. Black didn't have a key. Who gave him one?

Jacob walked out of the drug locker and down the opposite direction from where we were standing. "Holy shit!" Alice squeaked. "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know. Alice, I need you to type up what you saw and send it to Eleazar and Marcus. I'm going to do the same. Black is stealing controlled substances without our consent with the intent to use them, possibly sell them," I said. "That's a felony and he can lose his medical license."

"I'll blind copy you on my report," she said.

"Thanks," I replied grimly. With a sigh, I sent a quick text to Bella saying I'd be longer than a half hour and began typing my report. I wrote down everything that I heard leading up to what Alice and I saw in the locker. I proofread it and was satisfied that I got my point across about Jacob. When I went to send it to Eleazar and Marcus, I noticed Alice's copy was already in my inbox. I logged off my computer, grabbing my meds for Angela and drove to their apartment.

Using my key, I let myself in to the building but knocked on the door. Bella opened it up and I could Angela retching in the bathroom. "Oh my," I said.

"She thinks she ate some bad sushi," Bella replied.

"I'd be puking too if I ate raw fish. That shit is nasty," I snickered walking toward the barfing sounds in Angela's bathroom. She was huddled around the toilet, clinging to it for dear life. "Hey Ang."

"Ugh," she grumbled.

"I know, sweetie," I said as I sat down next to her. "Do you have a fever?"

"Low grade," she croaked out. "I think it's because of all of the puking I'm doing."

"Do you think I can examine you?" I asked as brushed her sweaty hair from her neck.

"I apologize if I blow chunks on you. Though it'll be due to your choice in attire. The Cubs? Cullen, really?" she quipped as she closed the toilet seat to sit on it.

"You're not that sick. You're giving me shit about the Loveable Losers," I joked. "Bella, can you take her temp?"

"Sure," Bella replied, putting the thermometer into her ear. I felt around her neck to see if her lymph nodes were swollen. "99.2."

"Thanks, sweet girl," I smiled. "Could you do me a favor and set up the IV in the bedroom, administering the Reglan inside?" She nodded and left the bathroom, closing the door to give Angela and me some privacy. "Are you sure this is food poisoning?"

Angela bit her lip and despite her pallor, blushed slightly.

"Ang, I can't treat you if I don't know," I said, arching a brow. "Could you be pregnant?"

"I just found out," she whispered. "Ben and I were always careful but one night he didn't have any condoms and I thought I was in my safe zone for my cycle. Apparently not…Will the Reglan hurt the baby?"

"No. It'll be fine but taken in moderation. Has your 'morning sickness' been this violent the entire time?" I asked.

"Pretty much," she groaned, leaning forward. "However, this is the longest it's gone for. I've been off for two days and have been puking for two days." She covered her mouth and scrambled to heave the meager contents into the toilet. I gently rubbed her back as I held her hair away from her face. "This sucks! I don't have a baby in my belly. I have the spawn of Satan."

"I bet Ben would love to hear that," I snickered.

"He doesn't know. Not yet," she muttered. "Neither does Bella. I don't know what to do. Edward, help me!"

"First off, you need to tell Ben. He's the father and he has a right to know," I said quietly, sitting back on my butt. "Secondly, you need to make an appointment with OB. They can pinpoint when conception happened and give you better advice for the morning sickness than I can. I'm an ER doc, not an obstetrician."

"Can the prescribe something for the vomiting? I can't walk around with a Reglan IV," she frowned.

"Probably Zofran but they may try the over the counter route first," I shrugged.

"What about Bella?" she asked.

"What about her?"

"Once I tell Ben, I know he's going to want me to move in with him. I don't want to leave her in a lurch," Angela frowned.

"When's your lease up?"

"End of July," she replied. "I'll let Bella know as soon as I tell Ben."

"Hopefully, I can convince her to move in with me," I said, smiling widely. Angela rolled her eyes, then promptly puked. After Angela brushed her teeth, I helped her to bed where Bella had set up the IV. Expertly, Bella inserted it and set it up on the headboard of the bed. I placed a garbage can next to the mattress since she was tethered to the bed. She scowled at me. "The Reglan will make you sleepy."

"I know, I know," she grumbled. "Only one bag?"

"After this, I want you try and sip some warm broth and saltine crackers," I said.

"I'll make you some, Ang," Bella said as she kissed her roommate's forehead. "You just rest, okay?" Angela nodded and her eyelids began to droop. Once her breathing evened out, Bella and I walked to the kitchen and she began working on making her broth. Based on the volume of how loud she was banging the pots and pans, she knew something was up. However, she didn't vocalize it.

Angela finished the IV and was able to keep her broth and crackers down. She was exhausted, crashing promptly after she ate. Bella washed the dishes and put them into the dishwasher. Her face, though, was incredibly sad. I wrapped my arms around her waist, nuzzling my nose into her hair. "Talk to me, sweet girl."

"Nothing. Just thinking about a million different scenarios," she shrugged. "I'm worried about Ang."

"Me, too, Bella. She's going to be fine," I said. _She's growing a human in her stomach. Even though I'm a doctor, I'm still amazed at the miracle of life._

"It's not food poisoning," Bella said matter-of-factly. "There's more but she's not telling me."

"If there is more, she'll tell you in her own way, Bella," I said. "Now, did you read my journal?" _Must. Break. Ice. If she asked me if Angela was pregnant , I could not deny her. I'd have to tell her._

"I did and you are a perv," she snorted, smacking my leg. "I'm sorry that our schedules haven't aligned and that your poor wang was neglected due to your injury. If it's any consolation, I've been on the same 'ban' as you."

"You didn't play with any of your toys?" I purred, nipping at her ear.

"No. Honestly, they scare the living crap out of me," she blushed. "They're so loud and well, what if Angela hears me?"

"She's down for the count. I can show you how much those toys can help you," I snickered, pulling Bella away from the kitchen and toward her bedroom. Let's just say that the toys were not as loud as my girl…

xx APFL xx

The rest of the week flew by. Angela spoke with Ben and he was over the moon about their happy news. However, Bella was quite upset by it since Angela and Ben explained to her that same evening that they were moving in together. Bella showed up on my doorstep in tears. I didn't say much. I just let her cry as I held her. Little did she know that on our date, I was going to formally ask her to move in along with another surprise.

The day before our date, I had just gotten off my shift and drove to visit my parents. The last time I saw them was at Jasper's failed graduation dinner. When I walked into the house, I could hear sobbing and a quiet shushing sound. My dad was pacing in the living room on the phone. "Never mind. My son is here and he can help out more than you can," he snapped. "Fucking good for nothing psychiatrist! Hi, Edward."

"What's wrong?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"We got the paperwork from the courthouse for Royce's trial," he said. "It's tentatively set up for the first week in July. Additionally, Jenks informed us that Royce is on house arrest until the trial because he was threatened in jail. He 'feared' for his life and some liberal judge granted him release. He can't leave his home at all. But it's freaking out Rose. As soon as she got the phone call, she ran to the bathroom and threw up everything she's eaten and refuses to eat anything else."

"Shit," I growled. "I'll go talk to her."

"Good because she needs to calm down. Her heart rate is racing and I'm worried," Carlisle said, his brow creased with worry.

I nodded and walked up the stairs to my sister's room. She was curled up in a ball by the window with my mom sitting near her but not touching her. "Rosie?"

"Eddie," she sobbed as she sprang up, running into my arms. I caught her and fell to the ground, holding my baby sister tightly. "He's going to get off. I just know it! What am I going to do?"

"It's okay, Rosie. Eddie's got you," I crooned, gently swaying my sister in my arms. My mom left, ruffling my hair as she passed. Rose was sobbing uncontrollably. I just let her cry against me. After an hour or so, she calmed down enough and I was able to speak. "What happened?"

"We got the trial date," Rose sniffled.

"That's a good thing, Rosie," I said as I brushed her matted hair away from her face. "The faster the trial date, the quicker you can move on with your life."

"They also released him to his home, Eddie," she said, in a strangled voice. "He was 'threatened' and some asshole judge granted him house arrest. He's going to get out and get me. I just know it!"

"Rose, he won't get you. I promise you that he'll have to get through me, Dad, Mom, Emmett, Bella and possibly Assper to get to you," I said as I tightened my hold on her. "I know you're terrified, but you can't let him control you. You're stronger than this. You're stronger than any of us put together."

"I'm so scared, Eddie. What if this happens again while I'm at school? I won't have anyone there with me," she mumbled dejectedly.

"Johns Hopkins is an amazing school but so are any of the local med schools," I countered. "You got into Northwestern and University of Chicago. You can always attend there."

"But, I want to move out," she whined. "If I go to school here, I'll be stuck here with the parentals."

"I may have something that would benefit us both. Let me talk to Bella and we'll see where the chips fall," I said as I picked my sister up. She squeaked, smacking at my chest. I dumped her unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Ass," she giggled, then wiping her snotty nose. "What do you mean? Edward, come on! Tell me! Give me the goods! I need something positive right now. Please?"

"Fine," I chuckled, sitting down across from her. "I'm here for a couple of reasons. The first is to pick up Grandma Masen's wedding band to give to Bella."

"Are you freaking proposing?" she squealed.

"No. Not yet. I want to give Bella that ring as a promise that I _will_ propose to her," I said.

"YAY! I get a new sister!" Rose yelled, pinning me to the bed, causing us to fall onto the ground. My head crashed against the carpet as we tumbled onto the floor.

"Get off me, you brat!" I snorted as I rolled out from underneath her. I massaged my neck, scowling at my baby sister. "Be kind to your decrepit older brother."

"Sorry," she smirked, giving me her version of a crooked grin.

"Yeah, whatever, Squirt," I chuckled. "I'm your personal punching bag."

She rolled her eyes. "So, what was the second thing you came here for?" Rose asked, leaning against her mattress.

"To meet with mom to work with Bella on redecorating my house. However, I was thinking that if you are going to attend school here in Chicago, you could purchase my brownstone and Bella and I could get something together," I shrugged. Rose let out another girlish squeal. "She has to say yes first!"

"She will! I just know it!" Rose said as she clapped her hands. "Oh, I just know what wonderful things I can do with your place, Edward. I'm totally going to gut the closet to make it a walk-in." She hopped up and ran to her computer, typing furiously.

"I'm so glad that I made you feel better," I deadpanned.

She stopped typing and turned in her seat. "Edward, you know I love you. I wouldn't have gotten through this without you."

"Don't forget Mom and Dad," I said.

"They were great but it was you coming home that kicked my ass in gear," she said. "Plus the friendship I have with Bella, Alice, Angela and Alice's sister, Cynthia has definitely made me stronger."

"Don't forget about Emmett," I smirked. She blushed. "Have you two gone out on a date officially yet? Have you kissed?"

"Date? Yes. Kissed? Not yet, but I think soon," she said, smiling wistfully. "Emmett is such a saint."

"He is. He's a great guy, Rosie. You deserve someone like him," I said as I stood up. I kissed her head and ruffled her hair. She smacked at my hands. "I'm going to check on Mom and Dad. Talk to them. Don't rely on your big brother to pull you out of your funk."

"I know," she sighed. "I love you, Eddie."

"Love you, too, Rosie," I said as I kissed her cheek, blowing a raspberry into her skin. She squealed. I jogged away, dodging pencils that were being thrown in my general direction. My sister threw like a girl. I closed the door and headed to my mom's studio which was on the same level as my sister's room. "Mom?"

"Is Rosalie better?" she asked. Her voice sounded so broken.

"She is, Mom," I said as I sat down on the edge of her desk. A few stray tears fell down my mom's cheeks. "Don't cry, Mom."

"I feel so helpless, Edward. The only person she responds to when she's like this is you," she sighed. "My baby girl is broken and I can't fix her."

"She doesn't need you to fix her, Mom. She needs you to understand. I understand and that's why she responds to me," I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "Rose is very fragile but she's not completely broken. I treat her as normally as I can. Take off the kid gloves, Mom."

"She's just my baby and it hurts me to see her in pain," she said. "Out of my three children, you're the most normal."

"No, I'm not," I snorted. "I just hide my fucked-uppedness really, really well. I mean, my ex-wife was a closeted lesbian for how long?"

"Oh, Edward," she breathed. "Now, I know that you didn't come here to fix Rose. You have that determined 'I'm-coming-to-Momma-to-get-what-I-want' look."

"You're so smart, Momma," I quipped.

"You so take after me, my oldest child," she smirked. "What do you want?"

"Grandma Masen's wedding band," I said.

"You're surely not proposing to Bella with that?" Esme said flatly.

"Heavens no! I'm going to give her a rock that will cause a blind man to cover his eyes," I replied. "I want the ring to give to her as a promise that I will propose to her." Esme squealed, bouncing in her seat. I covered my ears. "Jesus! What is it with all of the women in this house squealing? Have pity on my poor ears!"

"I'm so happy for you, Edward," she said as she hugged me. "You two should have a summer wedding!"

"It's a promise ring, Ma! We're not getting engaged yet," I said. "Can you get it for me?"

"Right," she said as she stood up, walking to a large painting in the room. She swung it open and nestled behind it was the safe with all of the family 'jewels': Grandma Masen's wedding band, Grandma Cullen's engagement ring (which is uglier than sin. Who uses a fire opal for an engagement ring?), various necklaces and earrings and lastly, my mom's great-grandmother's wedding ring that has a massively huge diamond. She grabbed a velvet bag. With a soft smile, she clutched it to her chest. "Here you go, Edward."

"Thanks, Mom," I said as I shook it out of the bag. Laying on my palm was a platinum ring that was surrounded by three rows of pave diamonds. It sparkled brilliantly and I could just see it on her finger. "I'm going to get this cleaned and such."

"When are you going to give it to her?" she asked.

"Tomorrow while we're on our date," I said. "I'm also going to ask her to move in with me. Her roommate is pregnant and when the lease is up, she's moving in with her boyfriend." My mom smiled, obviously very pleased with this development. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," she said. "I love you, Edward."

"Love you, too," I said as I kissed her cheek. I left the studio and headed down to the main level so I could drive to our jewelers to get the ring cleaned, buffed and polished. However, my dad stopped me before I could leave.

"Edward? A word?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I just got an email from Marcus and Eleazar regarding our favorite trauma surgeon," he said, his nose wrinkled in distaste. "There's been a formal investigation opened on him stealing drugs from the locker."

"Good," I said coldly. "Did you know how much he took?"

"There six vials of saline solution masked as morphine and Percocet plus ten demoral patches taken from the drug locker that were not prescribed," Carlisle said. "You and Alice are going to be meeting with Marcus and Eleazar first thing Monday morning. As far as I'm concerned, Dr. Black is no longer a member of our staff at Cook County. I do not trust him."

"Me neither," I said. "However, he got the locker key from someone. He was denied access, Dad."

"We'll have to get him to point out his accomplice," Carlisle said, pursing his lips. "How is the question? Who would be stupid enough to give him a drug locker key when he was not given the privilege to prescribed controlled substances?"

"And you ponder that while I go run some errands," I said as I hopped up.

"Edward, you brought this accusation against Jacob," Carlisle said sternly.

"I know, Dad. But, I don't have time to talk about it NOW. I'm not working. Neither are you," I said, pinching my nose between my fingers. "I've got a big date to plan and a girl that I want to spend my life with."

"You're proposing?" he asked, giving me a crooked grin.

"Not yet, but soon, Dad. I am 'promising' her that I will propose with a promise ring. I have to get it cleaned before our date on the Odyssey tomorrow," I explained.

"Okay," he chuckled. "I'm glad that you and Bella have found each other. She's an amazing nurse and such a beautiful girl."

"She is, Dad. But back off. That's my girlfriend you're drooling over," I quipped. He held up his hands defensively, laughing loudly. "Are you going to be at the meeting?"

"I will be," he said. "Good luck tomorrow and let us know what she says."

"Will do, Dad," I replied as I darted out of the house before I got stopped by another person. It would be just my luck that Julio, the gardener, would stop me ask me if I wanted purple or red begonias for my mother's garden. I drove to the jewelers and got the ring cleaned. It looked like a million bucks as it sparkled in the box that they gave me for the ring. Afterward, I went back to my place to change my sheets since we were going to spend the night at my place after our date.

I went to bed early and dreamt of my girl. The dreams that assaulted my subconscious were of our wedding day. Bella walking to me in a white dress. Bella in my arms as we swayed to the music at our reception. Bella wiping frosting on my nose from our wedding cake. Bella and I making love on our wedding night, creating our life. Our son or daughter being born.

When I woke up, I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I wanted that dream so badly. I wanted my girl permanently. Tonight was the first step in making that dream a reality.

xx APFL xx

"Okay, Cullen. You can do this," I said as I sat outside of Bella's apartment in my Aston Martin. "You're going on a romantic dinner cruise with your dream girl about to ask her if she wants to move in with me and promising the rest of my life with her. Then, possibly, make love until your dick falls off." With a deep breath, I walked up to Bella's apartment. Angela opened the door, looking much more like a human and not like a zombie.

"Hey, Dr. Tattward," she quipped.

"Pregosaurus Rex," I teased. "How's your bean?"

"Cooking," she snorted. "I had my first OB appointment and I'm about eight weeks along. Plus, my doctor gave me a prescription for Zofran and I'm not puking anymore. Score!"

"Congratulations," I said as I hugged her. "You seen my girl?"

"She's stressing about her outfit. She thinks it's too tight but I think she looks amazing. She's down nearly twenty-five pounds and if I was a lesbian, I'd do her."

"I heard that, Angela!" Bella yelled from her room.

"Ben tells me that I have a magic tongue, Bella! Perhaps I could have some fun with you if Dr. Tattward is feeling generous," Angela said. My brows shot to my hairline. Angela rolled her eyes and mouthed that she was just kidding. However, it got Bella out of her room in a sexy peacock blue wrap dress. Her hair was curled and hung around her face like a mahogany halo of beauty. _Really, Cullen? _"On second thought, maybe not. I love you, Bells, but I don't swing that direction."

"Angela, I swear, your filter has gone out the window since you announced you were pregnant," Bella said.

"What? I'm horny," she said as she rubbed her flat belly. "I need me some man meat. I'm going to see if Ben can take an extended lunch break to make his baby mama come with his own tongue. Toodles!" She grabbed her purse and danced out of the apartment, leaving Bella and me in shock.

"Zero filter," Bella sighed.

"I don't care about Angela or her filter. The only person I care about right now is you," I said as I crossed over to her, kissing her pillow soft lips. "Hi, sweet girl. You look amazing."

"Thanks," she blushed. "Alice and I went shopping a few weeks ago and we bought this. It was tight but she insisted I get it, stating that 'I'd fit in it and make you drool.'"

"Well, you look fucking hot and I'm definitely drooling," I said as I wiped my chin. "I can't believe how sexy you look, Bella."

"I'm down to a size ten," she said, her face beaming with pride. "I may try for another ten pounds so I can get into an eight but I'm happy with what I've done."

"You should be, sweet girl. However, I'd love you even if you were a size thirty," I said, kissing her sweetly.

"You might, but I wouldn't," she sighed. "Now, you said to get dressed up. Are you doing to tell me where we're going?"

"You'll see when we get there," I said as I offered her my arm. She eagerly latched in since she was wearing insanely high heels. We headed down to my car and I gallantly assisted her into the Aston Martin. I may or may not have squeezed her succulent ass as she passed me. That earned me a smack. After I got into the car, I drove us to Navy Pier, parking in the exorbitantly expensive parking lot.

"Navy Pier? We're a little overdressed, Edward," she said, tugging at her dress.

"First stop, sweet girl," I said as I laced my fingers with hers. We walked to the dock where the Odyssey was docked. When we got in line, she was flummoxed. "Are you surprised?"

"I've never been on a boat," she whispered. "This is all so glamorous."

"Well, I have something special planned for you once we're aboard," I murmured against her softly curled hair. We snaked through the line and got our picture taken as we boarded. I handed the porter my ticket and she led us up to the very top deck, just below the observation lounge. I had reserved the entire room for just the two of us along with a jazz band that Bella loved.

"Edward, where are the rest of the tables?" she asked when she noticed that there was one table sitting in the center of the room, just off the dance floor.

"I rented out the room for a private party," I crooned. "Life's been crazy lately and I wanted to spoil my girl."

"You spoil me so much, Edward," she said quietly.

"I'll do it forever, baby," I murmured. I guided her to the table and helped her into her seat. The waitress poured us a glass of champagne before leaving us to talk quietly.

"I can't believe this," Bella mused. "Never in my life did I expect all of this."

"You deserve the best, sweet girl," I said as I picked up her hand, kissing her palm. "Now, how are you doing? Despite your absolute beauty, I can see in your eyes that you're troubled."

"I'm stressed," she sighed. "I don't know about the whole living situation. I can't afford to stay at the apartment where Ang and I lived on my own."

"Hmmmm," I said thoughtfully.

"I'm trying to figure out my best options for the least cost," she said, nervously playing with her hair.

"I have a suggestion," I said as I ran my fingers along the silky smooth skin of her hand.

"Okay," she said, arching a brow.

"Move in with me," I said simply.

"It's too fast, Edward. I mean, we've only been together for six months…" she rambled.

"Bella, I've told you time and time again that you're it for me," I said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why don't you move in with me?"

"I cannot afford to live with you. I mean, I probably couldn't make the electric payment on your house," she said, breathing heavily. She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Bella, relax," I said as I sat down next to her, gently rubbing her back. "If I had my way, you wouldn't pay anything." She shot me a look. "Obviously, you don't want that, so we can work it out that you keep paying what you paid with Angela and we'd be golden."

"It's not fair," she argued feebly. "I should chip in, fifty/fifty."

"Bella, this isn't about the money. It's about sharing our lives together," I said as I took her face in my hands. As I did so, the boat pulled away from the dock and began its journey along the shores of Lake Michigan. "If you don't like my place, we can pick something out. Just the two of us."

"Oh no! I do not want you spending any more money unnecessarily," she said.

"Well, Rose is thinking of staying in Chicago and she'll need a place to stay. She can buy my place and we can get something together. It's a win-win!" I said. She bit her lip and her brow furrowed. "Bella, love, I want this. When I'm away from you, I don't sleep. I want to know that you're home and safe in my place so I can hold you in my arms. I love you so much, Bella. Please move in with me?"

"What if we don't make it?" she asked, her brown eyes filled with fear and trepidation.

"Bella, a love like ours doesn't just fade away. I love you with everything that I am," I said. I wanted to wait to do this but I knew I had to lay down my ace. I reached into my pocket and ran my thumb over her right ring finger. "Bella, what will it take for you to know that I'm not going anywhere?"

"Nothing, Edward. I know that you love me but…I'm still afraid," she said.

"Bella, I know that everyone in your life prior to me has screwed you over. It sucks. I want to murder them for making my girl hurt but I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I want to spend my whole life doing that, Bella." I pulled out the box that held my grandmother's ring. I flipped it open and placed it on her plate.

"That's not a…" she squeaked.

"No, baby. It's not an engagement ring," I said. "It's a promise. My promise to you that I'm not going anywhere. My promise to you that I will love forever and always. My promise to you that I want a future with you, including a house, a litter of kids, a dog, PTA, perhaps a few guinea pigs and maybe a sugar glider."

"A what?" she laughed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's like a monkey. I always wanted one as a kid," I snorted. "Bella, you're my present and definitely my future. I'd promise you the world, if you'll have me. So, I'll ask you again. Will you move in with me?" I took the ring and slid onto her right ring finger.

Her brown eyes stared at me. She lifted her hands and caressed my cheeks, gently pushing my hair from my face. With one lone tear, she nodded. "Yes, I'll move in with you," she whispered.

"Really?"

"Really," she choked out.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," I smiled, crashing my lips against hers. I pulled her from the chair and picked her up, spinning on the dance floor, earning a giggle of happiness from my girl. My almost-fiancée. My past. My present. And most importantly, my future. My love.

**A/N: I wanted to get to the meeting about Jacob in this chapter but this seemed like a good stopping point. Besides, I wanted to also add a lemon, too. However, due to the fact that meeting is going to be with Edward, the next chapter will be in Edward's POV. It's going against the grain, but it's what will work. As a consolation, we will have two back-to-back Bella chapters, as well. Pictures of the Odyssey boat trip are on my blog, along with the promise ring and their outfits. Also, I do apologize for the wait in between chapters. RL got absolutely crazy and I haven't had enough time to write. So, I was not able to update as quickly as I hoped. It was a combination of madness at work, sickness for me and my family and a serious case of writer's block. **

**Extra teasers and what not are posted on my blog (link in my profile), my Facebook group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation, and my twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin! **


	19. Chapter 19

**This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**EPOV**

"So, we're really moving in together?" I asked for the hundredth time over dinner. Actually, it was dessert but who is keeping track.

"Yes, Edward," she laughed. "I'm not backing out. I'm not going to change my mind. I don't want to be homeless and I kind of like your home."

"You make it a home," I said wistfully. "Are we going to get a new place together or just stay in the brownstone? I'm fine with anything."

"I don't want you to spend money unnecessarily, Edward. I can't really contribute much since I really dipped into my savings this year," she pouted. "Being kicked out of my house by my dad really hurt me, financially. I've made some financial gains, but not a lot."

"Sweet girl, I already told you what I think. You just keep paying what you've been paying with Ang," I said. "Let me handle the rest. Besides, I'm hoping to have a real rock on your finger before year's end. Then, what's mine is yours, baby." She smashed her lips together, arching a brow. "Oh, don't be like that. I want to share everything that I have with you, Bella."

"Edward, you are so much _more_ than me. I can't…um…I don't know…" she rambled.

"Bella, I'm the same as you. A human. I'm not more or less than you," I said as I stood up, holding out my hand. "Dance with me?" She slipped her hand into mine and we walked to the dance floor. I held her hand over my heart and pulled her flush to my body. "Why do you think that you're less than me? Is it because of my money?" She bit her lip. "Would you love me even if I was dirt poor?"

"Without a doubt, Edward. It's just that you're used to all of the extravagance. I'm not. You saw my apartment prior to moving in with Angela," she said. "I just don't want to feel like I'm mooching off of you."

"It's not mooching when I want to share everything that I have with you," I said as I pulled her closer. She sighed, putting her head on my shoulder.

"I still feel like I'm mooching, Edward," she grumbled.

"You're not. If you want, I can propose. We can get married and then this conversation will be moot," I chuckled.

"Edward," she growled. She pulled back and glowered at me. I smiled at her crookedly, caressing my thumb along her soft cheek. "Fine…I'm doing this under duress, but fine."

"You love me. I love you. There's no duress," I said as I kissed her lips. "Let me spoil you, sweet girl. Let someone provide for you as opposed to you providing for them. All I ask for in return is your happiness. Are you happy?"

"Immensely so, Edward," she said. "It's just weird for me to have someone care for me. You know? I've been the care provider for so long, I don't know how to be the recipient."

"Well, get used to it because I'm going to give, give, give, for the rest of our long and _happy_ lives. Okay?" I smirked.

"Okay," she said, giving me a genuine smile. She nestled closer to my body. We lazily swayed for the next few songs, regardless of the tempo of the music. The band announced that this was the final song as the boat was pulling in to dock. I held Bella tighter, kissing her soft, fragrant hair. She gripped onto me, lightly running her thumb over the lapel of my suit, right above my heart. "Bella, I love you and I will do anything to make you happy. Don't ever doubt my love or my intentions. Don't ever think that I'm better than you because of my money, status as a doctor, or my family. If anything, you're better than me. You are beautiful, loving, kind and generous. You have so much love in your heart and you give it freely to your patients, your friends and your family."

"Edward, I don't have a family," she sniffled.

"Yes, you do," I murmured. I gently cupped her face and looked into her watery eyes. "Me. My mom and dad. Rose. Alice. Angela. We're your family. We love you so much, sweet girl and we'll always be here for you. In every way." Bella threw her arms around my neck, clutching me tightly. I could feel her tears on my shoulder through my suit. "Shhhh, it's okay, sweet girl. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "They're not tears of sadness but of happiness. I never thought I'd have a family again. I've always been on my own."

"Now you're not," I whispered into her hair. "Hopefully, we'll create our own family." I moved away and placed my hand on her belly.

"Babies?"

"Babies, if you want them," I smiled. Her face lit up and she nodded, cuddling to my chest. I kissed her head and we sat down as the boat was docked. I left a tip for our server before we got off the luxurious yacht. I paid for several copies of the photograph that they had taken as we boarded. Afterward, we walked idly back to the parking garage. I helped Bella into the passenger seat and slid into the driver's seat. The drive back to my house was quiet, save for the music playing in the car. Bella's hand was on my thigh, tracing idle circles on the fabric of my suit pants. It made me hard as a fucking rock.

When I pulled into my driveway, Bella frowned. "I didn't bring a change of clothes," she said.

"I have a pair of scrubs, plus I think you have some clothes here from your last overnight stay," I said. "Besides, we're both off tomorrow and we can have a lazy, naked day."

"Horny much?" she chuckled.

"You were the one who was pawing at my thigh, giving me the boner to end all boners," I quipped. I put her hand on my throbbing arousal, earning a giggle from my girl. "Laugh it up, chuckles."

"You know I love you, Edward. You also know that I'll make the pain go away." She winked at me, getting out of the car and sashaying to the door. I blinked at her and her boldness. I loved it. I loved her and I wanted to celebrate our news…moving in together, promising each other a future and the prospect of having perfectly gorgeous babies with this sexy, intelligent and loving woman. I flew out of the car and caught up with my girl. I swept her in my arms, jogging up the stairs. She laughed as she clutched my neck. "Don't drop me!"

"Never, Ms. Swan," I chuckled. I gently placed her on her feet once I got up to _our_room. _Well, not yet_. I took her face in my hands. Her chocolate brown eyes were glittering brightly as she smiled softly at me. Her face warmed under my hands. "Do you know how much I love you? I'd do anything for you, Bella."

"I know you would," she said reverently. "I'd do the same. I love you, so much, baby." She tenderly kissed my hand before looking back up at me. My thumb moved over the soft skin of her cheek. A lone tear fell out of her eye and was captured by my thumb. "I never expected to find you, Edward. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for everything."

"I'll keep doing it. Forever, sweet girl," I cooed as I leaned down to kiss her lips. The kiss started off as being sweet and loving. Our mouths were moving together languidly. Bella's hands moved up to my hair. Her fingertips were massaging my scalp as I deepened our kiss, sliding my tongue between her pillow soft lips. My hands moved down her body, cupping her ass. She moaned as her fingers tangled tighter in my hair.

"God, I want you, Edward," she mumbled against my lips.

"You have me," I said quietly. She smiled against my mouth and moved her hands to my suit coat, pushing it over my shoulders. It fell to the ground. Her fingers moved to my tie and it joined my jacket on the ground. I ran my hands over Bella's body, searching for a zipper for her dress.

"It doesn't have one," she chuckled. "Just lift it off, Edward."

I smiled and lifted her dress over her head, revealing a sinful bra and panty set. It was the same shade of blue as her dress and hugged all of her sexy curves. Her breasts were pushed up perfectly, just begging for me to jump in to kiss, snuggle, nip and bite. Little did I know that Bella had unbuttoned my shirt and was pushing it off my body, only to get caught with the sleeves on my wrists. I tore the shirt from my arms and bent down to pick up my girl. My hands grasped her thighs and lifted her. She took in a sharp intake of air as her legs were locked around my waist. I carried her to the bed.

Once she was on my bed, I pulled back and looked at her beauty. The changes in her body were subtle. She always had curves, even while she was heavier. She had luscious breasts, a defined waist and swell of her hips. Now, her waist was smaller with some more muscle definition underneath her skin. Her breasts were perkier. Her hips, they stayed the same. I loved that. "You're so beautiful, Bella," I murmured as I stared at her flawless, alabaster skin. Gliding my fingers along her skin, she moaned. "So perfect."

"You're teasing me," she pouted. "Besides, I'm nearly naked here and well, you're still somewhat clothed." I laughed and unbuckled my belt. My pants fell to floor and I quickly removed my shoes and socks before climbing into bed with my girl. "Much better." Her fingers glided up and down my body, toying with my smattering of chest hair. She pushed on my shoulder and straddled my waist. "Now it's my turn to ogle."

"Ogle away, sweet girl," I said as I smiled up at her. She ran her fingers over my face, starting at my forehead and moving down cheekbones. She glided her fingertips along my lips. I nipped at her fingers, earning a sweet giggle from my girl. She bent down and pressed her lips to mine. I moved my hands to her bra, finding the clasp in the back. With a flick of my wrists, the bra loosened and her breasts tumbled out of it. They were crushed against my chest, earning a strangled groan from me. I loved her boobies. My hands quickly cupped her breasts, tweaking her nipples.

"I thought I was supposed to be ogling. Not you copping a feel," she laughed.

"I couldn't resist," I said as I continued massaging her perfect breasts. Her nipples were erect from my playing. I dipped my head and took one of her breasts into my mouth.

"Holy fuck nuggets," she moaned.

"Say again?" I laughed.

"Shut it and keep doing what you're doing, Romeo," she said as she arched her back, pushing her tit back into my mouth. I eagerly latched on, flicking her nipple with my tongue. Her hips were moving over my throbbing, aching arousal. I kissed across her chest to the other breast, repeating my actions with that one. Bella's whimpers were my undoing. I rolled us so I was hovering over her body, kissing down her belly. I reached her core; that was still covered by her panties. The fabric between her legs was drenched and glistening with her arousal. I nuzzled my face between her thighs. Nipping at her body through her panties, I teased her with my tongue and teeth. "Fuck, Edward. That feels so good but I want your cock. I have to taste you."

"Feeling's mutual, sweet girl," I purred as I pulled her panties aside, licking up her slick folds. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she said, frowning slightly. I tugged on her panties and slid them down her legs. "Edward?"

"Straddle your legs on either side of my head, baby," I said as I lay down on my back. I shimmied my boxer briefs off my body, causing my cock to slap against my belly.

"I'll suffocate you," she squeaked.

"No, you won't. Sit on my face, Bella. I want to lick you delicious pussy and you said that you want to suck my cock. Best of both worlds."

She bit her lip and moved so her drenched pussy was right above my mouth. I spread her legs slightly with my hands before I sucked her swollen folds between my lips. "Holy mother of GOD!" she moaned as she fell forward, bracing herself on either side of my body. I growled against her, bucking my hips. She chuckled as her mouth wrapped around my cock, sucking on me like she was a damned Hoover. The smell of her arousal, the feeling of her wetness of dripping down my face, the sensation of her hot mouth on me…it was such sensory overload. I fucking loved it. I loved her.

It was getting hot and heavy. Bella's legs were quivering and her arousal was dripping out of her body. She was getting close to exploding. I wanted feel every ounce of her orgasm. My tongue darted along her swollen nub as my fingers easily slid inside of her silken walls. I curled my fingers, pressing them against her g-spot. She was chanting 'oh god' as she pumped my cock. I was getting close to my own release but I wanted to be inside of her when I came. She sat up abruptly. "Edward! I'm…FUCK!" Her body tensed up and her arousal spilled onto my face. I moved out from underneath her, keeping up with my ministrations of my hand. Once she calmed down, she sat back on her ass, breathing heavily. "Wow," she sighed.

"I know," I said as I crawled up to her. "Bella, you are so exquisite when you come."

"Thank you," she blushed. "However, I hate that I, um, squirt everywhere. You're drenched, Edward." Her fingers ran through my slightly wet hair.

"I love that I'm able to get you to do that. Besides, I squirt, too," I quipped as I grabbed her legs. I spread them slightly, displaying her still wet folds. "I need to be inside of you, Bella. Please?"

"On your back, Cullen," she said. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief. "I want to fuck you for a change."

"Hell yeah," I said as I lay down on my back. Bella gracefully straddled my waist, rubbing her arousal along my throbbing cock. "Bella…"

"Good things come to those who wait," she purred as she grasped my cock. Rising up slightly, she positioned me at her entrance. With a smile, she sunk down around my body. I was surrounded by her tight, wet warmth. She grabbed my hands, twining her fingers with mine. Her ring was glittering in the dim light of my bedroom. Her body was undulating over me, taking me deeply inside of her tight pussy. "Dear God in heaven…feels so fucking good."

"You're telling me, beautiful," I whispered as I gripped her hips. My body was moving with hers, sliding easily in and out of her slick pussy. She moved forward, kissing me feverishly. She pulled on my hair as she hungrily attacked my lips. "I love you, Bella. So much. I can't wait until we're together. Forever."

"Oh, Edward," she moaned as she plunged her tongue into my mouth. My arms wrapped around her waist, guiding her up and down, over my cock. I sat up, kissing her neck as I palmed her breasts with my hands. Her arousal was coating our legs. The sound of our skin slapping against each other filled the room. Coupled with the sound of our whimpers and kissing, it was insanely erotic. "I'm so close, Edward. Please, _please_ come with me, baby."

Her pleas caused my balls to tighten. "Baby, my sweet girl," I moaned. "I love you."

"I love you more, Edward," she moaned. "OH GOD!" Her muscles clenched around me as her arms tightened around my neck. She screamed as she came all around my cock. Her release triggered mine and I spilled inside of her body. I kept thrusting in and out of her until my cock softened, slipping out of her body. "Is it always going to be like this?" she asked breathily.

"I certainly hope so," I said as I kissed her softly. "Bella, you're my best friend and I hope you know that I'm never, EVER letting you go. I'd be a fool for doing so."

"You're my best friend, too," she whispered. "Thank you for loving me."

"I'll do it forever, sweet girl," I smiled. "Now, let's take a shower because I'm a sweaty mess."

"Ugh, me too," she giggled. "A little sticky, too." She got up, pulling on my arm and dragging me to the bathroom. We showered together, washing off the evidence of our lovemaking down the drain. Afterward, we went back into my bedroom, stripping my bed and changing the sheets together. I gave Bella one of button down shirts. She went to grab a pair of panties from the drawer in my dresser.

"No panties, Bella," I smirked as I slid between the sheets, naked as the day I was born.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not done with you," I said, licking my lips. "I want you again but I need some time to recuperate."

"Horny much?" she laughed, crawling up the bed, curling up against my chest.

"For you, always," I said as I kissed her forehead. "I'm so happy, though. We're going to be living together and soon, I won't have to wait for these adult sleepovers to make love to my girl." The mere thought of that caused my dick to twitch under the covers.

"Do we have lift off?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"Oh, yeah," I purred as I flipped her, sliding inside of her.

xx APFL xx

"Edward, what do you think is going to happen with this meeting?" asked Alice. She was sitting next to me outside of the large conference room on the seventh floor of the hospital. She was wearing a very sedate black suit for our meeting with Dr. Volturi, my dad, Eleazar and Jacob.

It was a few days before my birthday and we were waiting to meet with the board of directors to discuss the allegations against Jacob. Bella was off and was working with Angela on packing up the apartment since Angela was pregnant and was milking it for all it was worth.

"I don't know, but my guess is that Jacob is going to be out of a job," I said. I straightened my tie and pushed up my glasses. "However, we need to know how Jacob got the drug locker key. He was not authorized to have access to those medications. He has an accomplice and we need to know who's helping him. Plus, who was he giving the drugs to? I heard him on the phone with someone. Talking about self-medication."

"Dr. Cullen, Nurse Brandon, we're ready for you," said the assistant from Dr. Volturi's office, Renata.

"Thank you," I said as I stood up, buttoning my suit coat. Alice and I walked into the conference room. Inside, the entire board of directors was inside along with my dad, Eleazar, Felix and Lauren. "Where's Jacob?"

"He's on his way up with an attorney," Dr. Volturi said. "They're conferring on the floor below. Renata called down to the room and reminded them about the meeting."

A few moments later, Jacob and his attorney were ushered into the room, seated across the table from the board of directors. Jacob looked a little haggard and a lot freaked out. His attorney looked like he was fresh out of law school.

"Dr. Black," Dr. Volturi said coldly. "The purpose of this hearing is to discuss allegations brought against you regarding missing drugs from the drug locker. Additionally, we're also discussing the future of your time here at the hospital, pending the findings of this hearing. Dr. Sanchez, can you please read the charges against Dr. Black."

"A week and a half ago, we received a tip that you were taking drugs from the drug lock up; a drug lock up of which you didn't have access to since you were denied a key due to the situation when you were hired. After this tip, we checked the drug locker, discovering that six vials morphine had been swapped with saline solution. Additionally, ten demoral patches were removed from the locker," Dr. Sanchez explained. "We have two witness statements indicating that you were in the drug locker, using a key that you were not issued since you did not have access to the drug locker. You needed approval from an attending physician to have access to the medications that were taken from the locker. Dr. Cullen, Edward Cullen, also placed you on administrative leave after a situation that happened with another patient. Based off his behavior and his patient interactions, Dr. Black has made several poor choices and his future with the hospital is at risk."

"Now, we are going to hear testimony from your co-workers regarding your behavior before you can state your defense," Dr. Volturi said, narrowing his eyes. "The first witness is Dr. Felix Denali."

Felix sat down and he spoke about Dr. Black's performance as a doctor. Very simply, Felix explained that Jacob was curt and harsh with patients. His bedside manner was sketchy at best. He had several patients request a different doctor based off his behavior. Once Dr. Denali was done with his testimony, Dr. Volturi asked if Jacob's lawyer wanted to ask questions. He said no.

Each witness stated something similar regarding Jacob's behavior and patient interactions. The only witnesses left over were Alice, Lauren and me. "Nurse Brandon, you're next," said Dr. Volturi. "Please state your name for the record."

"Mary Alice Brandon, Registered Nurse in the emergency room," Alice said.

"Can you tell us your interaction with Dr. Black?" Dr. Volturi asked, tenting his hands.

"I can only reiterate what my co-workers said," Alice explained. "He's rude, curt and almost disrespectful to his patients. It almost seems like he doesn't care about their health. His time here is just a means to an end. I personally do not care working for him because of his patient interactions and his treatment of the staff. He doesn't speak to the nurses unless he has to. When he does, there is an arrogant air to him. He perceives himself to be better than the nursing staff. It's condescending and uncalled for." Alice crossed her arms over her chest, glowering at Jacob. He gave her a smug grin.

"Now, can you describe what happened the afternoon of June 3rd?" Dr. Volturi asked. Jacob's grin fell as he gave Alice an icy scowl.

"I was on my shift and helping out Dr. Cullen. He was getting ready to go when he grabbed me, asking me to follow him. He explained that he heard something about Dr. Black. So, I watched as Dr. Black took the vials of morphine, demoral patches and putting the vials of saline on the shelves. He pocketed the meds and left the drug locker, exiting through the other side of the drug locker. Dr. Cullen asked me to write down what I saw to corroborate what he saw. I did and sent a copy of that email Dr. Sanchez, Dr. Volturi and carbon-copied Dr. Edward Cullen."

"A copy of that email is included the findings about Dr. Black," Dr. Volturi explained to the board. "Did you do an inventory of the drug locker?"

"Yes. Shortly after Dr. Cullen left, Ben Cheney and I both took an inventory of the drug locker. A new nurse, Bree Tanner, verified our findings," Alice said. "It's good that we found the discrepancies prior to administering the medications to patients. Not that the saline would have hurt them but it certainly wouldn't have helped them either. What's more troubling is that the drugs are gone and we don't know where they went."

"That is very troubling, Miss Brandon," Dr. Volturi frowned. "That a doctor allegedly stole medications for his own personal benefit. Thank you for your candor. Dr. Cullen?" I passed Alice, squeezing her hand as I sat down. "For the record, please state your name."

"Dr. Edward Cullen, Associate Head of Emergency Medicine," I replied. I put the file folder I compiled on Jacob in front of me. It was nearly an inch thick from documentation of his poor choices in the ER. The majority of the documentation was about the older woman who died from the penicillin reaction.

"Can you please describe Dr. Black's performance as a physician?"

"He's rude. He's disrespectful. He's cavalier. He doesn't think before acts. Dr. Black is not the type of doctor I want to have in my ER," I said coldly. "I've got several patient complaints due to his curt and unprofessional behavior." I pulled out the five complaints, sliding them to Dr. Volturi. He already had copies of these but the board did not. The board members read the complaints, obviously pissed off at the paperwork in front of them.

"What about the day of June 3rd?"

"I went to the ER to pick up some medication for a friend. I ordered it and Alice got for me from the drug locker. After I had my medication, which I got legally, I was getting ready to go and I heard Jacob on his phone. He was having a very heated conversation. I can't say with certainty but from the tone of the conversation, it sounded like Dr. Black was provided medical care to someone and distributing medication that he shouldn't have access to. I heard him mention something to his friend about 'talking to Sam' about self-medication. He hung up and walked to the drug locker, accessing the narcotics with the key. Alice and I watched as Dr. Black take six vials of morphine, demoral patches and switching the saline bottles for the morphine."

"Now, prior to this incidence, how would you rate Dr. Black?" asked one of the board members. "Would you want to work with him? Would you hire him?"

"His resume, prior to this past year, has been stellar. However, his actions that caused him to lose his job from his previous employer and his patient care here in the ER is lackluster at best. It almost seems like the work he's been assigned is beneath him," I explained. "Yes, Dr. Black has been demoted, but no matter what, the primary goal for a doctor is to first do no harm. We all took it with the Hippocratic Oath. For Dr. Black, his primary goal is get through the day. His patients mean nothing to him. Absolutely nothing. They're just a nuisance.

"Now, do I want to work with him? No. His cavalier attitude and risky behavior is not appropriate for the ER. His motto is 'treat 'em and street 'em.' I've heard him say it several times. Would I hire him? Definitely not. Not with the stipulations as indicated by his previous employer. In my opinion, Dr. Black should not be allowed to treat patients. His medical license should be revoked. He's made too many mistakes. I do not want him in my department. Period," I said strongly.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," Dr. Volturi said. "Any other questions?" The board members shook their heads along with Jacob's attorney. "Last witness before you can defend yourself, Dr. Black. Nurse Mallory?" It appeared that she had just gotten off shift. She was still in her nursing scrubs and her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. "Please state your name for the record."

"Lauren Mallory, Registered Nurse for the Emergency Room," she said.

"Now, I received an email from you, Nurse Mallory, stating that you know who gave Dr. Black the key for the drug locker," Dr. Volturi said.

"I do know who gave him the key," she said quietly. "It's Dr. Michael Newton. He's dating Jessica Stanley and I'm very close with her. I was out to eat with the two of them with Dr. Crowley and Dr. Newton was boasting how he gave Dr. Black the drug locker key. Dr. Newton said that Dr. Black wanted in 'on the action.' Dr. Crowley was shocked that he would say that. He hissed for Dr. Newton to shut up."

"What do you mean in 'on the action'?" Dr. Volturi asked, his face flushing.

"Dr. Newton and Dr. Crowley have taken drugs from the drug locker before," Lauren muttered. "They sell them on the streets for extra cash. All they do is grumble that they get paid shit and that the real money comes from the side business of illegal drug selling. I realize that this is all supposition, but it's what I heard. I also did see Newton give Dr. Black the key."

"When was this?"

"About three weeks ago," she said. "I was afraid to say anything since Dr. Crowley and Dr. Newton essentially threatened me. I'm still terrified. I'm afraid that by not coming forward sooner, I'll lose my job."

"Now, Nurse Mallory, you withheld information about an illegal drug selling scheme and there will be consequences. I can assure you that you will not lose your job since you did come forward. A suspension? Yes. Unemployment? No," Dr. Volturi said. "Thank you for your information, Nurse Mallory. You're free to go."

"What about my next shift?" she asked.

"Show up to work as scheduled. Once the board has reached an agreement regarding your punishment, you'll be notified," Dr. Volturi said, giving her a reassuring smile. "You're still employed, so don't worry about that."

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. Volturi," she said as she stood up. "What about Dr. Newton and Dr. Crowley?"

"Most likely, they'll have criminal charges pressed against them," Dr. Volturi answered. Lauren blushed and left the room. "Dr. Black, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Very simply, I've been set up," Jacob said smugly. "Dr. Cullen has had it out for me since I started working in the ER. You want to talk about condescending? It's him. I'm not worth the shit beneath his shoes."

"Please refrain from using profanities, Dr. Black," Dr. Volturi spat. "Do you have proof about this 'set-up'?"

Jacob passed out a folder to Dr. Volturi and each of the board members. With an arrogant smirk, he tossed one toward me. In this report, it detailed how I made him do grunt work like inventory, bed pan duty, hovered when he was performing a procedure and neglected to write up Bella for when she 'harassed him.'

"Dr. Black, this is quite extensive," Dr. Volturi said as he removed his reading glasses. "However, nowhere in your report does it indicate that Dr. Cullen set you up. In fact, his treatment of you was more than fair. Your restrictions made it quite difficult for you to treat patients with anything stronger than ibuprofen. Now, the harassment charges that you allege against Nurse Swan are troublesome."

"I think that due to Dr. Cullen's personal relationship with Nurse Swan, he was showing favoritism and neglected to write her up because he's fu-having sex with her," Dr. Black said as he smiled at me.

"Dr. Cullen, do you have anything to say regarding this statement?"

"In regards to the write-up, I should have written up Nurse Swan," I said, my face heating up. "However, the comments made to Dr. Black were regarding a situation that occurred prior to his employment at Cook County. He and Nurse Swan were in a relationship ten years prior and the way he ended things with her were not amicable. She was merely making her feelings known about his treatment of her during that time."

"Well, I think that in all fairness, Nurse Swan should get a reprimand in her file for the harassment of Dr. Black, regardless of the situation. The harassment policy was your brainchild and you cannot bend it at will. You will make sure that gets done, Dr. Cullen, regardless of your relationship with Nurse Swan," Dr. Volturi said sternly.

"Yes, sir," I said. _Shit. Crap. I hate you, Jacob Black. Fucking making me write up my girl. Asshole. I wish you'd just disappear. Fucktard._

"Back to you, Dr. Black," Dr. Volturi said. "You are hereby terminated from this hospital for the following reasons: number one – you stole medications from the drug locker that you were not allowed access to. Number two – the location of those medications are unknown and we are not sure if you sold them on the black market. Number three – the files from Drs. Sanchez, Cullen and Denali documenting your poor behavior and cavalier way of performing medicine; the most troubling is the woman who died under your care from a penicillin reaction. Number four – the treatment of your patients. Number five – the treatment of your co-workers. In addition to losing your employment, we've contacted the medical board of the state of Illinois, suspending your medical license, pending a criminal investigation regarding the allegations of the stolen drugs. Renata, please show in the detectives from the Chicago Police Department?"

"I'm being arrested?" Jacob bellowed.

"Yes, Dr. Black," Dr. Volturi said. Three police officers and a detective came into the room. The detective put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "It would be in your best interest to cooperate with the police investigation. You may be able to walk away with a plea agreement. You may take him away." The detective took Jacob by the elbow, standing him up. He slapped the handcuffs onto Jacob's wrists, reading him his Miranda rights. As he was being escorted out of the room, his black eyes met mine and they were cold. I shivered involuntarily as he glared at me, walking out of the conference room.

"Rest assured, this is not the last time we'll see him," Alice said in my ear. "I have a bad feeling that he is going to make a return to the ER and he won't be alone. His buyer will make an appearance, too. I don't know."

"Well, this meeting is adjourned. Thank you everyone for your input on this matter. Dr. Cullen, if I can have a word with you before you go?" Dr. Volturi asked.

"Which one?" my dad asked.

"Oh, Edward," Dr. Volturi chuckled. "I keep forgetting that there are two of you, now." Everyone left and Dr. Volturi sighed. He scrutinized me. "I just want to talk to you about why you didn't write up Nurse Swan. Why? Was it due to your relationship?"

"What she said to him was a long time coming," I said. "Dr. Black hurt Nurse Swan, Bella, in a way that most people should never have to be hurt. He humiliated her in college and broke her heart. When she told him off in the trauma room, she got the closure that she needed to move ahead. Was it unprofessional? Yes. However, as her boyfriend, I was proud of her for standing up to him and telling him to shove it where the sun don't shine."

He pursed his lips, staring at me. "If it had been Nurse Stanley, Nurse Brandon or anyone else, would you have written them up?"

"Probably," I said. _Please don't make me write up my girl. Please?!_

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen. You have to stick with the policy," he said, frowning slightly. "However, instead of going to the ethics training, Nurse Swan can just get a letter of reprimand in her file. If there are no other instances of harassment, the letter will be removed. Does that seem fair?"

_No. _"Yes, sir," I said. "Should Dr. Sanchez write her up since he's not involved with her?"

"No. It has to be you since you saw the incident," Dr. Volturi said. "I'm sorry for putting you in the position but…"

"I know, sir. I'll get that done and give it to her when she comes in next," I said, cringing slightly.

"I feel for you, son," Dr. Volturi said, giving me a sympathetic look. He pushed away and left the conference room.

I crossed my arms in front of me, banging my head against the table. "Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck," I grumbled. "She's going to be so pissed." I stood up, scrubbing my face. "May as well get this over with. Fuck my life." I headed down to my office and logged onto my computer. I opened up a template for a letter of reprimand, cursing myself for doing this. "I'm sorry, Bella."

_To: Isabella Swan, RN_

_From: Dr. E. Cullen_

_Re: Letter of Reprimand_

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_As per the harassment policy, you are receiving this letter of reprimand because you were harassing a member of the hospital staff at Cook County Hospital. The parties involved were you, Isabella Swan_, _and Dr. Jacob Black. Dr. Edward Cullen had witnessed the harassment that took place in late March. You spoke to Dr. Black in a manner that was unprofessional and argumentative. As a result of your behavior, you are receiving this letter. Typically, a member of the staff who receives this also needs to attend an ethics training seminar. However, Dr. Marcus Volturi said that the seminar is not required since this was your first offense. Additionally, if you have no further instances of harassment, this letter will be removed from your file a year from today, June 17__th__, 2014. _

_If you have any questions regarding the allegations in this letter, you can contact me directly. If you would like to challenge this letter of reprimand, you can speak with your union representative, Carmen Saul, RN. _

_Yours,_

_Dr. Edward Cullen  
Associate Head of Emergency Medicine  
Cook County Hospital_

I saved it, filing it in the computer. Then, I sent a copy to Dr. Volturi and Carmen. The last step was printing out two copies, one for Bella and one for her file. I was biting my lip as I was signing my name at the bottom of the letter, trying to hold back tears of frustration.

"Knock, knock," came the sweet voice of my girl.

_Mother fucker! _

"Come in," I said roughly.

She poked her head inside and gave me a smile. "How did the meeting go?"

"It's done. He's gone," I replied. "He got fired and arrested. Plus he fingered Newton and Crowley for possibly selling controlled substances. We'll probably be looking for three new attending at some point. We'll see."

"Why are you avoiding looking at me, Edward?" she asked.

"Um…"

"Am I in trouble?" she pressed, sitting down across from me at my desk.

_Please don't hate me. _"Remember that day when you ripped Jacob a new asshole?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, Jacob challenged the allegations against him. He brought that up and how I didn't write you up because we're together."

"Oh."

"Bella, I'm sorry," I said as I picked up one of the letters on my desk. "Dr. Volturi said that I had to; I needed to stay consistent with the policy."

"It's okay, Edward," she said as she took the letter from me. She read it carefully, tears filling in her eyes. "I should have been written up. I also should take the ethics class."

"You don't have to," I frowned. "I hated writing this, Bella. Jacob was fired but you get written up because he…"

"Edward, stop," she said as she stared at me. "I know that filling this out was probably very, very difficult. But, it should have been done when it initially happened. I told you that when I told Jacob to go fuck himself."

"I hate this. You have to know that I didn't want to write you up, Bella," I said.

"It's not fair. Just because we're a couple doesn't mean that you get to show favorites. Dr. Volturi is right. I'm not mad at you. Don't beat yourself up about this, okay?" she said as she folded the letter, putting it into her scrub pocket.

"I'll try," I sighed. "I thought you were off today?"

"Jessica was a no-show. Carmen called me in," Bella said. "I was okay with that since Angela is going bat-shit crazy with the packing. She's so particular on how she wants things done and yeah, I was doing it wrong. Besides, as a trade, I got your birthday off, which works perfectly for the present I got you."

"Are you going to tell me what that is?" I asked.

"Nope. You'll have to wait until June 20th to find out, Dr. Cullen. Consider it payback for this," she smirked as she waved her letter in my face. "Now, I'm off to work. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too," I said. "Even though you are a tease. I'm also still very sorry for the letter."

"No more apologies. I'm fine," she smiled as she got up. She walked behind my desk, kissing my lips softly. Bella left my office. I called Dr. Volturi, informing him that I gave Bella her letter. He thanked me. He also asked me to cover for Newton, who was missing in action, though his future at the hospital was in serious jeopardy. Lauren's claim about Newton and Crowley having a side business of selling drugs was pretty serious. We needed to investigate.

As I worked through the day, I was worried about what Alice said and Jacob's cold, menacing stare. Something was just over the horizon and it was not anything positive. Whatever _it_ was, it was festering, bubbling and ready to explode. I just prayed that no one got caught in the crossfire in this elusive _it._ Especially Bella.

**A/N: What do you think this elusive **_**it**_** is going to be? I'm curious to hear your theories. Also, heed Alice's warning. This is not the last time we've seen Jacob. He will be back. Next chapter will be in BPOV and we'll be celebrating Edward's birthday. Plus, we'll find out if they're going to stay in the brownstone or move into someplace together. In upcoming chapters, we have the Hawaiian vacation, Rose's trial and the elusive **_**it. **_**We're about a little more than halfway through the story at this point. Just saying…**

**Anyhow, pictures for the lemon are on my blog (link in my profile). We also discuss this (and other stories) on my Facebook page: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. You can also find me on Twitter: tufano79. I'd love some reviews. They make me exorbitantly happy. Though, a naked Rob Pattinson, saying that he loved me immensely and that I could do what I want to him would make me happier…but that ain't happening anytime soon. Laters! **


	20. Chapter 20

**This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**BPOV**

"Rose, are you certain that Edward will like this?" I asked. I was folding his present, placing it into the brightly decorated bag. I knew he was a fan of the Cubs, but I was nervous that he would freak out at my present, or rather, presents.

"Bella, you could shit on his chest and he'd like it," Rose snickered.

"That's gross, Rose," Alice said, wrinkling her nose. "I mean, really. Next, you'll suggest that Bella give him a golden shower and he'd be praising her pee. He'll want to bottle it and drink it like water."

"Okay, _that_ was gross," Rose laughed.

"There was a line, Alice and you sooooooooooo crossed it," I deadpanned. She shrugged, looking over the packet of information on my desk.

"Speaking of peeing," Angela grumbled, darting to the bathroom. Not even closing the door, she sighed heavily. "This kid is already doing a number on my bladder. Damn Ben and his super-atomic sperm."

"You love him," I crooned.

"I do, but I do not like what his child is doing to my body. I have to eat saltine crackers as soon as I wake up. I live off of zofran. I pee ever thirty seconds. Plus, I'm horny as fuck and all I want to do is molest, rape and pillage my boyfriend. Okay, not molest, rape and pillage, but get down and dirty with him." Angela finished in the bathroom, wiping her hands as she sat down back on my bed. "Though it was his peen that got us into this mess in the first place."

"You bitch and moan, but we all know you're excited," Alice said as she shoved Angela. "I see you when you're on shift, lovingly rubbing your belly."

"I am excited. Scared shitless, but excited," Angela said wistfully, placing her hand on her small bump on her stomach. "Now, back to Bella and her birthday surprise for Dr. Sexward. We have a mission, ladies. Let's go over what she's got planned for his royal hotness for tomorrow."

"His royal hotness?" Rose snorted.

"Shut it. Edward's a stud," Angela said, waving her hand.

"First, I'm going over to his place and cooking him breakfast in bed," I said, rolling my eyes affectionately at my roommate and my friend. I had all of the ingredients in his fridge to make him his favorite: Greek omelets with spinach and feta cheese, with a side of sausage and some silver dollar pancakes.

"Then, his birthday blowjob," Alice snickered.

"Alice!" I hissed, knowing full well that I was going to give him some oral satisfaction after breakfast, but it didn't need to be announced to the entire planet.

"Ali, that is my brother. I do not need to know that he's going to get a morning hummer from my sister," she giggled.

"I'm not married to him," I teased, staring at Rose and arching a brow.

"Yet. Soon, though," she smirked. "Back to Bella's plans and Edward's birthday, after the morning sexy times, what's next?"

"Lincoln Park Zoo," I replied.

"You noticed she didn't deny the sexy times," Angela snickered.

I smacked her, glowering at my roommate. "We're going to wander around there until we need to head to Wrigley Field. Edward's throwing out the first pitch and singing the seventh inning stretch against the Diamondbacks."

"How in the hell did you swing that?" Alice asked.

"A couple of weeks ago during my span of overnight shifts, one of the bigwigs from the Cubs organization came into the ER with stomach pains. He had acute appendicitis. Dr. Denali and I treated him and he was impressed with our professionalism and caring demeanor. The next day, he asked to see both of us in his room and asked if he could do anything for us. We couldn't accept anything as per the hospital policy, but I did mention in passing that my boyfriend was a huge fan of the Cubs. It was a few days later that I got a package in the mail, stating to contact his office for anything that I needed. I called up the office and made arrangements for the first pitch and seventh inning stretch for his birthday. Plus, we're sitting in the owner's box with all of the trimmings inside. I'm getting it at cost thanks to the connection in the Cubs organization."

"Edward will be over the moon excited, Bella. He's such a big fan, almost to point of sickness. My big brother bleeds Cubbie blue," Rose said, hugging me. "What about after the game?" She waggled her brows suggestively.

"Go back to his place and make love?" I squeaked. "I don't know!"

"You need to do something extra special for your man on his special day," Angela said, giving me a stern look. "Wear some risqué lingerie and give him a lap dance or something."

"I can barely walk on a straight, flat surface and you want me to dance for him?" I asked dryly. "That's an ER trip waiting to happen. I don't think so. I'm not even remotely sexy. He'd probably just laugh at me."

"Unlikely," Alice snickered. "Edward looks at you like you've hung the moon, babe. Do. It." I blushed and shook my head in the negative.

"Come on, Bella. We need to get you something special for when you get back from the game. PLUS, a hot outfit to wear to the baseball game. It's going to be warm but you can still look cute," Rose said. "I'll also see if my aesthetician has some availability for a bikini wax. You're due." I could barely form a thought as my friends grabbed me, dragging me out of the apartment to buy some hot outfit for the baseball game, sexy lingerie for afterward and to get my vajayjay waxed.

_Being a woman sucks. _

Three hours later, I was laden with bags filled with my new outfit, which was in the missy size range and very skimpy underwear to wear underneath the sexy outfit. Well, sexy for me. The shirt was still 'large' but I felt so proud of myself that I was able to walk into a store and grab a 'regular' shirt and not a plus sized one. It was a v-neck Cubs shirt in royal blue with white and red accents. It hugged my curves, accenting my assets. _Cleavage._ I also picked up a pair of navy blue Bermuda-length jean shorts, size twelve. I was a bit bummed about that, but Alice said that the brand I bought tended to run small. Alice wanted me to buy these red heels to wear with the outfit, but I said I was going to a baseball game, not a dance. I had a pair of red Chuck Taylors that would match the red in my shirt. As a reward for my graduation to missy sizes, Rose bought me a red bra and panty set from La Perla.

I found it to be very odd that my boyfriend's sister was buying me lingerie to seduce said boyfriend. As she swiped her credit card, Rose smiled smugly. She handed me the bag with a wink, linking arms with me as we walked to our next stop: the salon for my dreaded bikini waxing.

Angela and Alice were yammering ahead of us while Rose and I were lollygagging behind them. "I have to ask, Rose," I said. "Emmett? What's going on with you two?"

"Well, when I told him that I was going to stay in Chicago for medical school, he was so thrilled. He did say that he would be willing to move out there for me, but his family and friends are here, you know?" she said. Her green were twinkling with happiness but there was an underlying sadness behind them, too.

"That's great that he's happy about you staying. However, you know that's not what I'm asking, Rosalie," I chided.

"I know," she frowned, the twinkle dying in her green eyes. "Every time I try to get close to him, I clam up. Royce is always in my head, taunting me. Laughing at me because he…" Two fat tears fell out of her eyes. Hastily, she rubbed her face.

I pulled on Rose's arm, stopping her. Her face was scrunched up in a worried, sad grimace. Her hands were moving nervously in front of her as tears fell freely onto her cheeks. I pulled her into my arms, hugging her tightly. "Rosalie, Emmett loves you. He may not have said the words but you can see it in the way he acts around you, how he cherishes you and how he cares about you. He's not Royce."

"I know he's not," she sniffled. "But whether I like it or not, Royce is the asshole in my head, ridiculing me and teasing me for everything that I've done and will do with Emmett. I don't know how to get over that."

"You have to muscle through it, Rose," I said as I wiped her tears away. "For ten years, Jacob was the voice in my head. Seeing him stare at me coldly after we had had sex was the memory that was played on repeat in my brain until I met your brother. I still remembered it when I was with Edward. That's why it took so long for us to make love. It was me. All me."

"I can't even fucking kiss him," she spat. "I tried to be the instigator. No dice. I asked him to try but something happened where I was thrown into a massive flashback. Emmett had to call my dad to come get me because I was in such a panic. I had to be sedated."

I was about to respond when Angela shouted to us. "Hey guys, we're going to go into Pea in a Pod," Angela called out. "My clothes are too tight and it's time for me to break out the credit card to get into maternity clothes. Yay!"

"Let's not forget the maternity lingerie," Alice giggled, dragging her to nearby store. Angela grumbled.

Rose and I walked into the salon, sitting in the reception area. She sat, idly playing with a ring on her right hand. "I'm so scared, Bella. My body says yes to Emmett but my mind…it's all sorts of messed up."

"Rose, you can't push it," I said softly.

"I know," she murmured.

"Have you talked to Michele about this?" I asked. Rose shook her head. "That should be your first step, sweetie. She can help you."

"I feel like Michele is frustrated with me," Rose said, shooting me a look. She blushed slightly.

"Nonsense," I admonished. "Michele would never get frustrated with you. She cares about you and wants you to be happy. All of us do, Rose!"

"Maybe I'm internalizing it. I don't know," she sighed. "I'm just so afraid that Emmett is going to give up on me."

"Bella Swan?" called the receptionist.

"We're not done with this conversation, Rosalie," I said sternly. She nodded and sat back, picking up a magazine. I walked to the torture chamber, stripping out of my capris and panties. Fifteen minutes later, my girlie bits were scowling at me and I'm walking back out front to meet up with Rose. Seated with Rose were Angela and Alice, surrounded with a shit-ton of bags. "Dear God! Did you buy the entire store?"

"Only the necessities," Alice chirped. "Jeans, dresses, shirts, shorts, underwear, accessories." I walked to the counter, only to be waved away by the receptionist. I glared at Rose who smirked at me. "We've got to get you some saucy lingerie for birthday boy."

"What about the underwear that Rose bought me?" I asked. "Isn't that saucy enough?"

"That's saucy to wear underneath the clothes for the game," Angela said as she rubbed her belly. "You need something saucier to give Edward the orgasm of his life!" Angela linked her arms with me and physically pulled me to Victoria's Secret. Alice and Rose were right behind us. Inside of the pink store, I was thrust into a dressing room and ordered to trip out of my clothes. I decided not to fight it, complying with their bossy requests. Mounds of lace, satin and pieces of string disguised as panties were hung in my dressing room. I tried things on, tossing what I didn't like out and keeping what I found to be alluring and sexy.

Okay, it was one negligee. It was a deep fuchsia with black lacy accents and a black lace thong. It had enough coverage to hold in my girls and was long enough to hide my imperfections on my thighs. I carried my find, clutching it to my chest and blushing the same color as the satin fabric I held in my hands.

"That's all you're going to get?" Alice chided.

"Yes, Alice," I said. "The rest of the stuff you threw at me was skimpy, trashy and downright pornographic. This is elegant and I'm certain that Edward will love it."

"She's right," Rose said as she fingered the lace. "But, I know exactly what you need to do to get Edward to explode." The secretive smile that spread over her face indicated that it was definitely going to take me outside of my comfort zone.

_Well, crap…_

Plus, she foiled my intentions for talking to her about her situation with Emmett. I will be talking to her, or Emmett.

xx APFL xx

Early the next morning, I snuck into Edward's brownstone. Tiptoeing up the stairs, I checked on him. He was strewn across the bed, holding the pillow that I normally slept on when I spent the night. His face was scrunched adorably as he curled around the pillow. He was mumbling incoherently, holding tighter on the pillow. I couldn't resist walking over to him, kissing his forehead, brushing his disheveled locks from his face. "Love you, Dr. Sexward."

"Love you, too," he murmured, sighing before rolling over and giving a loud snort. His breathing evened out and I knew he was dead to the world. I left the bedroom, scurrying down to the kitchen to make Edward's breakfast. I made the sausages first, placing them into the warming oven. Using the residual oil from the sausages, I made Edward's omelet. While the spinach was sautéing, I made the batter for the pancakes and got out some fresh fruit that I had purchased.

A half hour later, the breakfast was made and placed on a tray. I said a quick prayer before heading up the stairs. It would be just my luck that I'd fall going up the damn stairs, spilling the meal all over the carpet. Thankfully, I got up the stairs without stumbling. I moved slowly into Edward's bedroom, placing the tray onto the bench at the foot of the bed. Crawling onto the mattress, I tugged gently on the sheets, revealing my gloriously _naked_ boyfriend. With a smirk, I kissed up his legs until I reached his semi-hard cock. I looked up at him and saw that he was still asleep. I giggled as I leaned down, running my tongue along his length.

"Hmmmm," he groaned as he shifted slightly. His hand moved to his belly. With my hand, I twined my fingers with his hand as I held his hardening member in my other hand. Languidly, I ran my fingers along the velvety smoothness of his cock. He shifted again, thrusting his hips slightly into my hand. I moaned quietly, wrapping my mouth around the head of his arousal. I swirled my tongue around the head, twisting my hand around the base. "More…" he rasped out.

I chuckled around him as I took him deeper inside of my mouth. His skin was slightly salty and warm from being covered by the blankets. He was also rock hard as I worked him with my teeth and tongue. I released his cock, keeping my hand pumping as I kissed down to his balls, sucking them between my lips. Edward's fingers moved from my hand and I looked up. His eyes were open, rubbing them sleepily. "Holy fuck!" he exclaimed.

I licked up to his head, swallowing him as far as he could go inside of my mouth. I hummed deeply while I bobbed my head, staring at his slightly bleary eyes. I sucked in my cheeks, earning a low growl from him. My hands were moving continuously on his body, bringing him closer to his release. His hands were tangled in my hair as he watched me, with now, rapt attention. I used my teeth, nibbling on the underside of his shaft. My palm was circling his head of his cock.

"Bella," he moaned. "You're killing me."

"No, I'm not," I said coyly, idly licking his soft skin around the base of his hardness. "I want to see you come." He let out a slightly strangled groan, flopping back on his pillows. I giggled before kissing up to the tip of his erection. Using my tongue, I toyed with the slit that was leaking with his pre-cum. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes," he hissed. "Please, Bella. I need you."

"You have me," I cooed. With a wink, I wrapped my lips around his hardness, bobbing along his length with gusto. He grunted as his hips moved with my mouth. When I scraped my lower teeth on the underside of his shaft, Edward shattered completely. His salty, musky and sweet release coated my throat and I eagerly swallowed all he had to offer. Once he was done, I released him, kissing the head of his now-softening cock. "Happy birthday, Edward."

"Yeah, brain is gone," he mumbled, staring at me. "You sucked it out with that amazing wake up call."

"You like that?" I teased, crawling up his body and curling up next to him.

"Hmmm," he hummed appreciatively, kissing my lips softly. "Best birthday morning ever."

"That's not all," I said, pulling away. I hopped onto the floor and gathered the tray filled with his breakfast. I placed it over his lap. "For you, Dr. Cullen." He arched a brow, giving me a smirk. "It's your birthday, Edward. Let me spoil you for once. You've spoiled me and now it's my turn."

"As long as this is the extent of the spoiling," he chided.

"Nope," I said. "Let me get you the next part of your present while you eat."

"Bella," he whined.

"Hush!" I admonished. I left him to eat in peace, grabbing the bag with his present from the kitchen. My contact at the Wrigley Field asked if I wanted a personalized jersey for Edward. I eagerly said yes and it was delivered to my apartment while I was out shopping with the girls and getting tips on my 'secret present' for Edward. So, the jersey I ordered for him were the same jerseys that the team was wearing today with his name blazoned on the back along with his birth year.

When I got back upstairs, Edward had eaten most of his meal. "Jesus, Cullen. Hungry?"

"Starved," he said, his voice muffled from the omelet that was inside of his mouth. He swallowed and smiled boyishly. "My hot girlfriend gave me an amazing birthday blow job and it drained my energy reserves."

"Oh, jeez," I laughed as I sat back down on the bed. "You are so overdramatic, Edward."

"But you love me," he said, wiping his mouth.

"I do," I smiled. I gave him a peck on his cheek. "Very much, Edward."

"Is that the best you can do?" he teased.

"When you have eggs all over your beard? Yes," I snickered. "Besides, you got a blow job. Doesn't that count for something?"

"I suppose," he sighed. He turned to me, giving me a wink before wrapping his arm around my waist. With a gentle tug, he curled me to his side. "So, what's in the bag?"

"Your present," I replied. "Well, one of them." My shirt was covered by a jacket since it was chilly this morning. "It's a hint to where we're going today."

He pursed his lips and dove into the bag, tearing through the tissue paper inside. Once his fingers grazed the fabric of the jersey, he smiled softly. He pulled it out and unfolded the jersey. "Bella," he breathed.

"You like it?" I asked.

"This is an authentic game jersey," he said, staring at me intently. He flipped the jersey over, gasping loudly. "With my name on it! Bella! This must have cost a fortune."

"So? You've bought me jewelry and you bitch at me when I complain about the cost," I argued. "It's your BIRTHDAY! Let me take care of you and spoil you today." He glowered at me. "Do you want me to take a scissors to that jersey, Cullen?"

"What?! No!" he yelped, holding it to his chest. His green eyes were wild. "I'm just pointing out…that…um…it's a lot, Bella."

"You deserve it, Edward," I murmured, cupping my hand on his cheek. "Now, you need to shower and shave this rat you have growing on your face."

"Sorry. Things have been crazy. Last night was the first night since Jacob's dismissal hearing that I've been able to sleep at home, in my own bed. Crowley turned himself in for selling drugs and Newton is AWOL. We're frantically searching for three new attendings since those assholes decided to try their hands at illegal drug dealing," he snarled. "Jessica has been put on administrative leave. The new nurses that have been hired aren't ready to be on the floor but we need the bodies and man power. The past three days has sucked. To put it mildly."

"I'm sorry," I frowned. "I didn't even see you during the day yesterday. You were working?"

"I was up in the surgical suites. I had to assist on a pretty nasty car accident with an exploratory laporatomy. The poor guy lost his spleen, part of his liver and about a foot and half of small intestine. Plus, he's got a colostomy bag for a few months while his wounds heal. To make matters even worse, he may be paralyzed from the waist down due to the nature of his injury. My dad wanted all hands on deck and he asked for me since I am a trained trauma surgeon. Eight hours in the surgical suite. Eight hours, Bella. My eyes were crossing by the time we finished his last suture."

"Baby," I cooed. "That sucks."

"It does. But, I'm off today and tomorrow before I deal with another whirlwind day of being a doctor and administrator. We need to search for those attendings and well, yeah, um…"

"What is it, Edward?" I asked. I laced my fingers with his.

"Things have been so crazy lately that I forgot to tell you something," he said, a blush creeping over his skin. "It's good news and bad news. I'll start with the bad news." Edward sighed, running his hand through his disheveled hair. "Have you noticed that Dr. Sanchez hasn't been at work since that day we worked on that girl. Maggie?"

"The leukemia girl?" Edward nodded. "Yeah, you covered for him because he was sick," I replied.

"Well, he was in his office and told me that the reason behind his illness. Dr. Sanchez, Eleazar, has colon cancer. He's taking a medical leave," Edward said somberly. "He was at Jacob's hearing but after that, he is going to be off until further notice."

"Will he be alright?" I asked, frowning.

"He hopes so. They caught it early," Edward replied, squeezing his fingers with mine. "Anyhow, Eleazar said that he was thinking of retiring anyway. He may not be back in the ER."

"What does that mean?"

"You're looking at the new head of the emergency department," Edward said, giving me a crooked grin. However, behind that grin was stress and trepidation.

"Congratulations, baby," I said as I snuggled closer to him. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, sweet girl," Edward murmured, kissing my forehead and nuzzling my cheek. "Before Eleazar left, though, he did suggest that I hire an associate head, like I was with him. So, in addition to finding three new attendings, I have to find someone who is willing to work with me as my associate chief of emergency medicine."

"What about Felix?"

"He doesn't want it. I've asked him," Edward chuckled. "I've contacted a friend of mine in Seattle who is looking to relocate since he's also gone through a divorce. Garrett McGovern is a fantastic doctor and an amazing guy. He'd fit in nicely here at Cook County Hospital."

"That's great," I said, giving Edward a warm smile. "Now, we can talk more about this after you shower and get ready for our day together."

"And this is a hint?" he asked, arching a brow.

"A pretty big one, Dr. Sexward," I said dryly. He smiled widely, bounding out of the bed. With a soft kiss to my lips, he darted into the bathroom with his jersey and a pair of shorts. I carried the tray downstairs and made sure that I had the tickets to the ballgame, along with the credentials that I was sent to get us onto the field. While I waited for Edward to finish upstairs, I sent a text to Rosalie.

_You have my 'surprise?' – Bella_

_I have it and will be delivered while you're at the game. You are going to make him cream his boxers! – Ro_

_This is your BROTHER, Rose. Doesn't that squick you out? – Bella_

_Nope. I'm living vicariously through you and Eddie. :P – Ro_

_You could also live in reality with your own hot trainer, Rose – Bella_

_*Sighs* He's coming over tonight. To my place. Or rather, my parents' place. I want him to try again. Well, at least try to kiss me. Wish me luck – Ro_

_You won't need it. You'll succeed, Rose. Emmett loves you. Everything about you. Let him in, sweetie – Bella_

_I know. I'm going to. Anyhow, I'll let you know what happens. Give my brother a birthday kiss on the cheek and a hug from the family. Love you, sis! – Ro_

_Love you, too, sis! – Bella_

I was finishing up my conversation with Rose when Edward came downstairs. He was in his jersey, a royal blue t-shirt underneath and a pair of gray shorts. Held in his hands were his shoes: a pair of royal blue Chuck Taylors. His hair was covered with a Cubs hat with a pair of sunglasses on top. He looked so adorable and young, not like the esteemed doctor he was. He looked more like a college student and it was so perfect.

Not to mention, undeniably sexy.

"So, are you going to give me anymore hints?" he asked as he sat down to put on his shoes.

"Nope. Though, I'm surprised you haven't figured out part of your gift, Edward," I giggled.

"I'm guessing we're going to Cubs/Diamondbacks game today, right?" he asked, his green eyes twinkling.

I nodded, removing my jacket and revealing my own Cubs shirt. His eyes darkened when he saw the outfit I wore. After careful consideration, the girls suggested I wear a skirt since it would be cooler and 'easier access.' _Pervs. _"You are correct. But first, we're going to Lincoln Park Zoo," I said as I pulled on his hands. I swiped his Volvo keys from the bowl near the garage door. "Oh, and I'm driving."

"What?" he barked.

I laughed, skipping to the driver's side of his car, sliding into the cool leather interior. Edward scowled as he got into the passenger seat. I backed the car out of the garage. The drive to the zoo was relatively short. Edward's fingers were weaved with mine. We wandered around the zoo. Edward told me more about his new position and his friend, Garrett. Listening to the description of Garrett, who just ended his marriage with his high school sweetheart, he sounded perfect for Alice. One of the selling points of getting Garrett to move out here was Alice: a cute, spunky spitfire of a nurse with violet eyes, an awesome bedside manner and a nice body. I shot him a look. Edward smirked, saying he loved my body more and that Alice was not curvy enough for his tastes. She had no boobs and her ass was flat like a pancake.

It was the truth but Edward got a smack to the chest. He shouldn't be looking at Alice's tits or her non-existent ass.

Shortly before one, we left the zoo and I drove us to Wrigley Field. Using the parking pass that was included in my packet, I parked in the private lot designated for VIPs, dignitaries and other various important people. "Bella, what is the deal? These spots are for like famous people," Edward said warily.

"We're famous today," I smirked. I reached into my purse and handed him a lanyard with our credentials to get us into the game. "Happy birthday, Edward. For your gift, you're throwing out the first pitch and singing the seventh inning stretch."

"How? What? Why? Who? Huh?!" he sputtered. He stared at me blankly, blinking rapidly as his mouth fell open. With a snicker, I put the lanyard over his head and gently closed his jaw. "Seriously, sweet girl. How?"

"A couple of weeks back, one of the Cubs bigwigs came into the ER. I treated him for appendicitis along with Dr. Denali. He was grateful for our discretion and caring. Now, before you turn into boss-man, admonishing me for pandering for gifts, I didn't ask for any of this. I just merely said that my boyfriend was a big fan of the Cubs and his birthday was coming up. He asked for the date and this arrived on my doorstep for today," I said with a wide grin.

He blinked at me. His mouth dropped in shock. Then, his mouth closed and his responding grin was blindingly beautiful. "Today I'm not Dr. Cullen. I'm just some dude enjoying his birthday," Edward said as he reached across the console of the car, crushing me to his chest. "Thank you! Thank you! This is the best birthday ever!" His mouth was on mine in a heartbeat, massaging my lips with his. Edward's fingers were tangled into my curls. His tongue slid between my lips, dancing with mine.

We broke apart, breathing heavily. "We probably should head inside. It's nearly time for the first pitch and National Anthem," I said quietly, blushing a deep crimson. "The game can't start until you're there."

"Right," Edward said as he smiled boyishly. With an excitement that I never seen before in him, he nearly ripped the door off the car. Eagerly, he helped me out of the car, nearly running us to the stadium. We were ushered through the turnstiles and into the VIP lounge. We were greeted by the concierge who verified our identities. With a warm grin, she led us to the locker room and out into the Cubs' dugout. I snapped a few pictures of Edward with several of the members of the team. One of the guys went to college with Edward and they yammered for a few minutes before the announcer called for the two teams to come out of their respective dugouts.

The singer walked up to the microphone and began belting out the National Anthem. Afterward, the pitcher for the Cubs handed Edward a ball and guided him onto the pitcher's mound. A few official pictures were taken while the announcer introduced my boyfriend. The pitcher stepped away and Edward smiled excitedly at the catcher. With a flourish, Edward whipped the ball across the plate, earning a low whistle from the catcher. They jogged and met in the middle, shaking each other's hands. Edward laughed and nodded before he walked back over to me.

As we left the field and headed up to the box, I arched a brow at Edward. "What was that about?"

"The catcher asked me if I wanted to join the team. Apparently, I've got a stronger, more accurate fast ball than Carlos Marmol," he snickered. His fingers glided along my arm as until we reached a secluded corner in the maze of hallways beneath the park. Edward pressed me against the wall, pinning me with his hips. His green eyes darkened and he licked his lips. "Do you know what this means to me, Bella?" I slowly shook my head. "This has been my dream for like ever."

"I wanted to make your birthday special," I whispered.

"You have, sweet girl," he purred, dragging his lips along the column of my neck. Gently, he nipped at my earlobe. I squeaked at the feeling of his teeth scraping my skin. "God, I want you, Bella."

"Not here," I moaned wantonly.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Um, in the bellows of Wrigley Field," I snickered. "Not exactly romantic, Edward. Plus, I have something special planned for when we're done with the game."

"You in a bow?"

"Kind of," I smirked. "Come on, Dr. Sexward. Up in the box, I'll let you grope my boob."

"Now we're talking," he laughed as he cupped my ass, pulling me away from the wall. A few moments later, we were in the booth. I chose all of the typical baseball game fare for food in the box: hot dogs, pretzels, beer, peanuts and popcorn. Edward made himself a plate and sat down. I got a hot dog and a handful of popcorn. I chose some light beer and sat down next to him.

Edward watching a baseball game was a hoot. He was totally in the 'zone.' I was pretty much ignored for a majority of the game. Before, I would have been upset about that but I knew that the past few days had been rough for him and Edward was decompressing. I used the time that he spent focused on the game writing in my journal. I also needed to decompress.

_June 20, 2013_

_So, today is Edward's birthday. My strapping, sexy boyfriend is thirty-four. Though, sometimes he acts like he's twelve. For example, now. I got him tickets to the Cubs/Diamondbacks baseball game. He's sitting here; staring at the baseball game like it was going to disappear or something, randomly cursing the Cubs for their overall suckiness. Scares the crap out of me when he blurts out 'Come on, you fucking douchebags! My dead grandmother can hit the ball harder than that!' _

_However, he deserves it, the relaxation (as unrelaxing as it is…sorry for your team to be horrible, baby). I intend to make sure that he gets the birthday of a lifetime, spoiling him as much as he's spoiled me. For our entire relationship, Edward's been the one who spoiled me. Now, it's my turn to spoil him. I managed to wrangle up tickets with the assistance from a patient who works for the Cubs' organization. It's a whole experience for him and I can tell that he's enjoying it. _

_Minus the swearing…and spilt beer. _

_Things are changing for him. He's been promoted to the Chief of Emergency Medicine. Our former chief was diagnosed with colon cancer and is taking a medical leave, which may turn into his retirement. I'm sad for Eleazar. I will pray for him and that he gets quick and speedy recovery. Eleazar is a great man and a wonderful chief. I'll miss him. I'm happy for Edward but I can tell that he's overwhelmed with his new position. It's been so crazy in the ER, that Edward just told me this morning. He was notified of his promotion nearly two weeks ago. Additionally, he's been inundated with the fallout from Jacob being fired for stealing drugs and the subsequent issue with Crowley, Newton and Jessica. Crowley turned himself in. Newton is missing. Jessica has been placed on administrative leave and will probably lose her job. _

_Things are changing for me, too. But unlike before, I'm not cowering in the corner, terrified of those changes. I'm embracing them. First off, Angela's pregnant. She and Ben are expecting a bundle of joy in a few short months. As a result, she's moving in with him. Ben's apartment is bigger and in a safer neighborhood. When she told me, I was floored and freaking out. Where would I go? I couldn't afford to stay in the apartment on my own. _

_Edward, being the brains of our outfit, came swooping in with a solution to all of my problems. Well, at least the living situation. Much to my shock and surprise, Edward asked if I wanted to move in with him. Then, he gave me a gorgeous diamond eternity band as a 'promise' of making me an honest woman. He said that he wants to marry me. Shit, he wants to move in with me. He wants it all with me and I'm elated. I'm scared. I'm…at a loss for words…_

_Of course I said yes. I'd be a fool if I said no. But the bigger issue is are we going to stay in the brownstone he has currently or move into something bigger. We haven't had the time to discuss it or even look for anything if we are going to move into something on a larger scale. Additionally, I'm still worried about the money situation. I make a decent amount of money from the hospital, but I'm still paying off my student loans. In a relationship, it should be equal. I don't want to feel like I'm being kept by Edward or that he's completely supporting me. _

_The biggest issue is that will this ruin what I have with Edward? Will he get tired of me after we move in together?_

I felt a kiss on my head. I turned, seeing Edward reading over my shoulder. "I won't ever get tired of you, Bella. You're _it_ for me. My girl," he said. "Why the insecurity?"

"Living separately and then moving in together changes things, Edward," I said, biting my lip.

"It does change things, Bella. But not necessarily in a bad way," he said as he gently pressed his lips against mine. "Anyhow, I'm getting ready to sing the seventh inning stretch. You're going to help me."

"What?! No!" I squeaked. "I can't sing."

"Nonsense. I've heard you in the shower," he quipped, tugging on my hands. "You've got a beautiful voice. Besides, most of the fans are drunk off their asses anyway. The Cubs are losing and the only way to cope is to suck down the beer. Come on, sweet girl. Let's sing it up, Sonny and Cher style."

"I've got you, babe," I said resignedly.

"That's the spirit," he snorted. He wrapped me into a warm embrace. "Kind of." I scowled at him, smacking his chest playfully as he dragged me to the booth where the announcers were located. The concierge opened the door and we waited as they finished doing commentary on the last out of the top of the seventh inning. The announcers introduced Edward and much to my chagrin, me. Sharing the microphone, we belted out 'Take Me Out to the Ballgame,' with Edward shouting out "Let's get some runs," at the end of the song.

Unfortunately, they didn't get any runs. They got creamed nine to two. Despite the Cubs losing, Edward had a wonderful time at the game. We had our picture taken with the team and got an autographed baseball.

We didn't want to deal with traffic or the insanity, so we headed to a local diner to eat an early dinner. Plus, Edward had this look in his eyes that indicated he wanted to talk. The last time we had a discussion, I ended up with a ring on my finger and moving in with him. Next thing you know, I'm engaged and we're planning our wedding…

_And this is a bad thing because?_

We walked into Clarks on Belmont, sitting down in one of the booths near the window. I ordered a chicken sandwich while Edward got a cheeseburger. "Where do you put it?" I teased. "With the amount of food you eat, you should be the size of a house."

"I work out, Bella," he shrugged as he sipped his water. "Thank goodness the gym that Emmett works at is open twenty-four hours. I had a rough overnight shift the day that Jacob was fired. Instead of sleeping, I worked out for two hours at the gym."

"Why didn't you call me?" I frowned.

"I needed to punch a few things," Edward shrugged. "A domestic abuse case came in. A father beat the crap out of his kid and well, I was just mad at the world and cruelty of it all. So, I punched the bag for two hours, sweating out the anger I felt toward that asshole of a dad."

"Was he arrested?"

"He was. The kid was placed into protective custody. His mother's sister is caring for him," Edward sighed.

"What about the mom?" I asked.

"She's dead," Edward whispered. "The police are looking into her case as a possible homicide due to the extent of the injuries that the kid had. Originally it was ruled an accidental death. Now, they think otherwise. Anyhow, I'm not here to talk about my eating habits or shitty days at work. I want to talk about us. About moving in together. Where? When?"

"Oh," I replied.

"Bella, what do you want? I know that Rose is interested in purchasing my brownstone so we could get something together," he murmured, taking my hand in his. "Be honest with me. You won't upset me, Bella."

"My concern is that we won't find anything that would become available when I have to move out of the apartment," I said. "Besides, your brownstone is beautiful."

"It is but it's just _me._ I want something that represents _us,_" he said fervently. "I've asked my mom to look at the real estate in the same neighborhood. She has a knack of finding awesome deals on homes."

"Why don't we look at some real estate listings?" I offered. "If you want our home to represent us, we should be the ones to find it."

"Really?" he asked, his jade eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yes, really. But, honestly, finding a home, closing on it and moving in together in matter of weeks is nearly an impossibility," I said. "How about when I move, I just move into the brownstone and we'll get a house together when it's convenient for us."

"I like that," he smiled softly. "That could be honestly the best present you could have ever gotten me. Well, short of telling me that I'm going to be a daddy. You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No, I'm not pregnant," I laughed. "If you must know, I just finished my little friend."

"Damn," he said, giving me an amused smile.

"Besides, I am an old-fashioned girl. My mom said that she wanted grandchildren but she wanted me married first," I said in a teasing tone. However, my eyes were serious. I did want to be married before I had children.

"Okay," he said. He laced his fingers with mine. "Marry me?"

"Edward," I chided. "That was a pitiful proposal."

"I know. It was," he snickered. "But you know I'm going to propose to you. This," he picked up my right hand, kissing my promise ring, "is a clear indication that I'm with you. Forever."

"I'm with you, too, Edward," I whispered, staring into his warm, green eyes. Something clicked between us and the world fell away. Nothing mattered but the man sitting in front of me, holding my hands. His skin was slightly pink from sunburn on his cheeks. His hair was matted from being underneath his baseball cap, but still incredibly sexy. Swirling in his evergreen depths was love, happiness and unadulterated joy.

He cleared his throat and our waiter appeared out of nowhere. "We need our food to go," Edward said in a velvety smooth tone.

"Of course," the waiter replied. "Check, too?"

"Yeah," I breathed, not breaking my gaze with Edward. I didn't even hear the waiter's response. Soon, bags of our dinner were placed on the table along with the check. Edward must have already had his wallet out as he put a $100 bill inside, barking to keep the change. He swept the bags into his hands and helped me out of the booth. We left the diner. Edward was walking briskly. I could barely keep up with him; my legs were too short. "Slow down!"

He stopped abruptly. Turning, he pinned me against the wall of a nearby alley. His eyes were black fire. "Bella, I want you. I need you. I have to get you home," he purred, lightly running his lips along mine. "I want to make love to my girl. I have to, Bella."

I whimpered.

"Get a room!" someone yelled.

"I fully intend to," Edward snapped back. "Now, come on, sweet girl. I need to get you home before we get arrested for public indecency." He pulled away, twining his fingers with mine. We continued our trek back to the car at a slower pace. Edward plucked the keys from my purse and guided me to the passenger side. I didn't fight him. I was on an 'Edward-induced' high. I couldn't drive, even if I wanted to.

The drive back to the brownstone was tense. Not in the sense that we were upset with each other. More like, if Edward touched me, I would have jumped across the console and fucked him senseless on Lake Shore Drive. When he pulled up to his brownstone, I saw Rose's car parked on the street.

_Shit! My surprise and Rose's diversion. _

"Why is my sister's car parked across from my house?" Edward asked dryly. "I don't want anyone near us right now. I just want you, naked, writhing from my touch."

_I'm so going to spontaneously combust. _

"Eddie!" Rose squealed as she danced out of the house. "My favorite brother!"

"What do you want?" Edward asked flatly.

"I want to give you your birthday present. Would you mind if I borrow him for a few minutes, Bella?" Rose asked, winking at me.

_Yes. _"No, go right ahead. I've had him all day and I'd like to take a quick shower," I lied. Edward pouted adorably as Rose linked her arm with his. She physically dragged him away from the brownstone as I slipped inside. As much as I hated being away from him, especially now, I wanted to follow through with my 'surprise.'

I walked upstairs and took a quick shower to hose off the sweat and grime from the game. I didn't wash my hair. Instead, I pulled it up into a messy, sexy bun after I put on my fuchsia negligee and barely-there panties. Edward's bedroom had a slight makeover while we were gone. Rose had changed the sheets. On his normally beige bed were black satin sheets with a black duvet cover. Candles were lit all around the room and twinkle lights from when he first made love to me were back up, lighting the room in a beautifully ambient glow.

I turned on Edward's sound dock and lay down on the bed, mentally psyching myself up for what I was about to do. _Edward loves me. He thinks I'm beautiful. No matter what I do, he'll be happy. _

_Maybe?_

His voice filtered up the stairs. "Rosie, I love you and thank you for the random gift, but I really need my girl," he whined.

"It's not a random gift. Well, it is. For what will be _my_ house. That painting will look perfect over the fireplace in the music room," she giggled.

"I never knew your style included 'Dogs Playing Poker,'" he deadpanned.

"It doesn't. I'm kidding, Eddie. My gift and our chat was all a ruse," she snickered. "That painting is Emmett's and well, he wants it back. Go to your girl."

"You suck, Rosie," Edward growled playfully.

"You won't be thinking that when Bella's done with you," she cackled, shutting the door.

"What?" Edward squeaked. I giggled at the sound that came from his mouth. However, I shook it off and tried to look alluring on the bed. Not an easy feat when you're trying to suck things in and hide imperfections. I heard Edward's feet shuffle up the stairs. In a last minute decision, I shook out my hair and plastered on a seductive smile. "Bella?"

"In here," I replied breathily. _I sound like a moron._ Edward walked into the bedroom and he looked around. His eyes were darting at the candles, the lights, the sheets and finally, me. I smiled slowly. "Take off your clothes, Dr. Sexward. You're in for the ride of your life. Are you truly ready for your birthday surprise?"

**A/N: Cliffie! But a good one! I want this lemon to a great one and well, I don't want to rush it. Bella's going to bring the kinky out in her personality. Up next will the kink, along with some stuff at the hospital: introduction of Garrett, hiring new attendings and the Fourth of July at Cook County Hospital. Additionally, Jasper is going to make his return. Will he redeem himself or dig himself further into the ground? **

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog (link in my profile). Also, there's a poll up in my facebook group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation on which bad guy should be redeemed. Join us and vote! Finally, find me on Twitter: tufano79.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is different from the norm. In all of the stories that I've read or that I've seen, all of the characters are disgustingly perfect unless they are written with very clear flaws. This story is about love (um, duh! Look who's writing it. I'm the queen of romance), and finding it in the least likely place with the least likely person.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**BPOV**

"_You suck, Rosie," Edward growled playfully._

"_You won't be thinking that when Bella's done with you," she cackled, shutting the door. _

"_What?" Edward squeaked. I giggled at the sound that came from his mouth. However, I shook it off and tried to look alluring on the bed. Not an easy feat when you're trying to suck things in and hide imperfections. I heard Edward's feet shuffle up the stairs. In a last minute decision, I shook out my hair and plastered on a seductive smile. "Bella?"_

"_In here," I replied breathily. _I sound like a moron._ Edward walked into the bedroom and he looked around. His eyes were darting at the candles, the lights, the sheets and finally, me. I smiled slowly. "Take off your clothes, Dr. Sexward. You're in for the ride of your life. Are you truly ready for your birthday surprise?"_

"Uh," Edward muttered intelligently. His eyes were trained on my body as he stood unmoving in his bedroom doorway. He blinked a few times but seemed to be shell-shocked.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear," I said sternly, easing off the bed, putting my hands on my hips. "Take. Off. Your. Clothes."

Faster than a blink of an eye, he began fumbling with his clothes. Edward's hat was tossed onto the ground. He was toeing off his shoes while he pulled off his jersey and undershirt. I bit back a giggle as Edward got caught in his shirts. His muffled curses rang through the quiet house. Once he got his shirts off, he threw them onto the ground with a scowl. "I love that jersey but damn…it was attacking me, sweet girl."

I arched a brow. "I said take off your clothes. Not to speak. Not one word until I tell you can talk, Edward. Do you understand me? Nod if you do."

His mouth fell open and he stared at me like I was crazy. Perhaps I was. I was trying to be all domineering but it wasn't working as well as I'd hoped. Edward was testing my patience and I was not feeling confident about this at all. After a moment of his blank, shocked stare and began to fidget nervously. Edward walked over to me, capturing my chin with his fingers. His green eyes stared into mine and he nodded; one forceful, definitive nod. He was willing to play along.

"You're still dressed, Edward. The clock is ticking," I said as I sat down on his bed, crossing my legs demurely in front of me. He smirked, reaching for the belt on his shorts. Soon, his shorts along with boxer briefs were added to the pile of growing clothes on the floor. He smirked at me, standing proudly in his naked glory. His hands wrested casually on his hips as if he was waiting for a bus or talking with a coworker, not standing in his bedroom without a stitch of clothing on his perfect body. "Hmmmm," I purred as I got up from my perch on the bed. I walked toward him, lightly running my fingers along his muscled arms. "It's like your chiseled from the finest Italian marble, Edward. You're so beautiful."

"You're the beautiful one," he whispered.

_SMACK!_ Right on his left ass cheek. "No talking, Edward," I snarled. "I did not give you permission to speak." His head fell to his chest. "Your punishment is that you lost the privilege of touch. Get on the bed. Now." He moved quickly to the bed and lay down. "Scoot down and put your arms up by the headboard." He opened his mouth, ready to challenge me. "Do you want to lose your sight, too? You may answer without using your voice." He shook his head 'no.'

Edward moved down the bed and placed his hands up by the headboard. I crawled and straddled his waist. With a smile, I reached into the nightstand, finding the first of my surprises. With an evil grin, I snapped a pair of handcuffs around his wrists, effectively preventing him from touching me. His green eyes were panicked. "Relax, lover. I have the key," I smiled as I dangled it in front of his nose. I placed it on the nightstand and sat down next to him, idly running my fingers over his legs. "Now, today is your birthday, Edward. I will grant you three sexual favors before the end of our night together. They must be specific, baby. You can't tell me to fuck you. I won't do it. You need to describe to me exactly what you want me to do to you or what you want. Do you understand?" He nodded. "I'm going to give you some time to think. I want to get us some refreshments because I just know that we'll need them. Okay?" He licked his lips and stared at my mouth. "Do you want a kiss, Edward?" He nodded fervently. "Is this one of your sexual favors?" He bit his lip, stressed out at my question. I chuckled. "Don't worry, Edward. It's not. I want to kiss my birthday boy."

Straddling over his waist, I leaned down, caressing his warm skin. He was sweating slightly and his skin was flushed. "I can't deny you a kiss, baby," I cooed as I brushed my lips with his. He moaned loudly, pulling at the handcuffs. With one more sweet kiss one his mouth, I moved away from him. "You're not in control tonight, Dr. Cullen. I'll be back in five minutes. Be ready to share your first sexual favor you want from me."

I winked as I sauntered out of the room and down the stairs. I sat down on the stool in the kitchen. Breathing deeply, I gathered myself for what Edward could possibly want. I blew out a breath, grabbing several water bottles and some fresh fruit from the fridge. With some mental cheerleading, I sashayed my fat ass (okay, not so fat) up the stairs. In the room, Edward's head popped up when I put the water bottles and fruit on the dresser. He was so tense. His cock was standing at full attention, red, swollen and begging for some sort of release. "Have you figured out what you want, my love?" I asked as I ran my fingers along his belly, moving the dangerously close to his very prominent erection. "You may answer. I want to hear all of the delightful things you want me to do for you, Edward."

"Can I say something first?" he asked, staring at me with lust-filled eyes. I smiled and nodded, tracing my finger up the vein underneath his shaft. His eyes rolled back in his head as he shuddered. "Dear God, I'm so close to exploding, sweet girl."

"I know," I purred, staring at his twitching arousal. "Now, you wanted to say something before you told me your three wishes."

He was breathing heavily, barely maintaining his control. His body was moving and his hands were itching to be released. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning to me. His eyes were smoldering black fire as he regarded me. "I wanted you to know that today has been the best birthday I've ever had, Bella."

"Says the man who is currently handcuffed to his bed," I quipped.

"Such delicious torture," he growled. "Seriously, though, you've given me the most amazing days I'd ever had and I'd had some great days. I love you so much and I'm so fucking lucky to have you as my future, sweet girl. Thank you. So much, love. So, so much."

"You're welcome," I replied, leaning down over him. I gently caressed his cheeks before I brushed my lips over his. He tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled away. "I love you, too."

"Tease," he pouted.

"Now, you're three sexual favors? What delicious things do you want me to do to your fucking sexy body, Dr. Cullen?" I snarled, staring at him as he was laid out for me. "After you tell me your desires, no more talking except to stop if it becomes _too much_."

He pouted slightly but nodded. He swallowed and shifted on the bed before he began talking. "My first desire is to see you…make yourself come without me."

I blushed and bit my lip. I'd only ever masturbated a handful of times. I never did it when I lived with Charlie. The walls were too thin and I know I was loud. I only ever did it when Angela wasn't home. "Play with myself?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "With the toys I know you own. I've seen them, Bella."

"You can pick one," I said as I went back into the drawer. Rose brought my vibrator and Squeeler. I personally liked my vibe because it was perfect for playing with my clit but thick enough to bring me to orgasm with penetration. I held them both up.

"The vibrator," Edward choked out. "I want to see you fuck yourself with it, Bella."

"That's one," I said as I tossed the vibrator on the bed. "Next?"

"Erotic massage," he rasped. "I want your hands on me, touching me everywhere."

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Well," he chuckled, looking down at his straining cock.

"You want a happy ending?" I laughed.

"Not necessarily. I want to be inside of you when I come," he said quietly. "I seriously hope that you don't expect to sleep tonight, sweet girl."

"I'm fully charged and ready for whatever you've got, Dr. Sexward," I purred. "Final desire?"

"I want you to fuck me. Ride me. I want to feel your tight pussy surround my cock and I want you to take me as hard as you want," he said lowly, in the most seductive tone.

"Your wish is my command," I said as pressed a searing kiss on his lips. He moved on the bed, wanting to hold me but his cuffs caught on the headboard. As I kissed him, I crawled over his body and positioned myself on the opposite side of the bed. I bit down on his lip, sucking it between my teeth before I sat back. "Now, no more speaking, Edward. If you speak, except to say 'stop,' our game ends. Whimpers and groans are okay but you cannot tell me what to do. You are under my control. I promise you that you will not be unsatisfied." I licked my lips and removed my hair from my hair tie, gliding my fingertips down my body. "Neither will I."

He groaned, wriggling on the bed. His cock bobbed as his hips shifted. "You're so turned on, Edward. So big. I bet you wish that you could rip my nightie from my body and bury your cock, balls deep in my soaking, wet, tight pussy," I quietly. He whimpered and nodded. "You will, lover. You will feel my pussy clench around your cock as I come all over you, baby. I promise. But now, I want to grant your first wish. You want to see me play with myself?" He bit his lip. "Sit back and enjoy the show, Edward."

I closed my eyes, steeling myself for what I was about to do. I do not know where this sex kitten, dominatrix thing was coming from but Edward was eating it up. His eyes were trained on me and he looked like he was about to explode. My hands moved up to my hair and I moaned quietly. One hand moved down my face as I opened my eyes, staring at him. Using my palm, I slid it down to my chest. My fingertips reached the lace of my nightie and I lightly played with the strap, causing it to fall off my shoulder. "Do you want me to take this off, Edward?"

He nodded, staring at my eyes for a moment before moving them to my heaving breasts. "Do you want me to play with my tits? Pinch my nipples? I can imagine that it's your hands on my body. Hmmmm…" I moved my hands to push off my straps, revealing my breasts. "Oh, Edward. I wish this was you," I purred. His body jerked and the bed jumped. "But it's not. Watch me as I fondle my breasts like you would, baby." I straddled his waist. "You need some further restraint, lover. You might break the bed. If you're good, you can suck on my nipples after I've pinched and played with them."

"Ugh," he moaned.

I chuckled and removed my nightie, tossing it onto the floor. My fingers moved along my pale skin, inching closer and closer to my breasts. "Do you like my breasts, Edward?" He growled and nodded, bucking underneath me. "I'll take that as a yes." I palmed my breasts and massaged them slowly. My head fell back as I moved my hands over my chest. "They're so sensitive, Edward. It's like my body knows I have someone watching me. Do you like watching me? Do you want me to do this more?"

What tumbled from his mouth was a combination of a groan, cough and wanton moan. I swiveled my hips over his body as I began pinching my nipples. "Feels so good, baby. I bet you want to touch me, right?" He growled. "I know you want to feel my tits in your hands. You want to suck my nipples with your mouth, flicking them with your tongue. Like this." I brought my nipple toward my mouth and I licked it slightly. "You do it better, lover." I leaned over him, my breasts in his face. "Suck on them, Edward."

With a snarl, he wrapped his lips around my right nipple. "Fuck!" I spat as his teeth grazed it. "Just like that, Edward. I love your mouth on me." He moaned against my chest and I could feel it travel through my body, reaching my dripping pussy. My panties were drenched. He kissed across my chest and latched onto the other breast, biting down my distended nipple. Letting out a quiet yelp, I twined my fingers in his disheveled hair. I pulled on his hair, removing his lips from breast. "Enough, Edward. You'll get more later."

I moved from his body and sat next to him. I stared at him and he was wild. His eyes were glittering with unabated lust. His face was pink and his lips were wet from his constant licking. "Now, I promised I'd get myself off with this," I said as I picked up my vibe. "I will but I can't just jump in with it. I have to fantasize a bit before I play with my toys. Do you want to know what I fantasize about? I imagine you. I imagine your body, your hands, your fingers, your tongue, your cock…all of that bringing me to ecstasy."

"Fffff…" he hissed out, quickly catching himself.

"Tonight, I'm going to vocalize my fantasies for you. Everything my fantasy Edward does, I'll do to my body. First, you run your hands over every inch of my skin," I whispered. He grunted and glared at my panties. "Did I forget something, Dr. Sexward?" With his jaw, he indicated to my thong. "It appears I did. Should I take these off? Do you want to see my pink pussy? Do you want to see how wet I am for you?"

I didn't give him a chance to answer before I turned around, wiggling my ass at him. I lowered my panties and he got a full view of my ass and my dripping pussy. I removed them and placed them on his chest. He looked down at them and bit his lip. "Do you want feel and taste how wet I am?" He nodded and I dangled the panties over his mouth. He inhaled deeply, licking at the soaked satin. "Do you like my taste, Edward? Does my pussy taste sweet?" He bit down on the panties and tugged them from my hand. "Look at me, Edward. Watch me as I touch myself. I do this whenever you're working and I need you. You make me come so much better than me but imagining your hands on me, your cock inside of me, loving me; it works."

I spread my legs, leaning back slightly to give Edward a clear view of my body. He was panting heavily as he stared at my soaking wet core. "Your hands are so gentle, lover. I love the way you touch me. You tenderly caress my lips with just your fingertips." My hand snaked down my body until I reached my slick folds. "Oh my…I'm so wet, Edward. Look." I ran my fingers along my folds gently before I showed him the wetness on my fingertips. "You do that. I want you to do more. So you will. Perhaps, I'll make myself come with just my hands first and then fuck myself with my toy. I'm that turned on, Edward." I moved my hand back to my body, swirling my fingers along my lower lips. "Yes, I'll be doing that. I'm so fucking close, right now. If I just pinch my clit, I'll scream. Do you want me to scream, Edward?"

His brows furrowed and he nodded.

"This is torture for you, isn't it?" I asked as I languidly ran my hand over my pussy. "You want to talk, don't you?" He whimpered. "I'll make you a deal. I'll make myself come with my hands and then you can tell me how to fuck myself with my toy. Deal?" He grunted. "Good. Oh, baby…" I moaned as my hands moved faster over my slick lips. "You make me so wet." I slid my middle finger inside of my body. The squelch of my body filled the room. "So wet. I wish your hands were fucking me, Edward. Your tongue would licking my little clit as I come. I love your tongue. It brings me so much pleasure." I moved my hand from inside of me to my swollen bud at the top of my slit. I spread my lips and watched him, watching me. "Should I touch my clit? Should I make myself come?" He shifted, staring at my pussy intently.

With my fingertip, I barely touched my clit. "FUCK! Oh, baby!" I screamed as I began circling it between my fingers. "I'm…fuck! I'm fucking coming! Edward! Edward! AHHHHHHhhhhhh!" I fell back as my body exploded. Slowly, I continued rubbing my clit as my body calmed down. I sighed, sitting back up and looked at him. "Was it good for you? You may answer, love."

"I want more," he growled. "Pick up that toy, Isabella."

"Not wasting any time, huh?" I chuckled as I picked up my vibe.

"I want to feel your orgasm all over me," he said. "Straddle me, facing the other direction. I want to see your ass." I arched a brow, straddling his body. My knees were pressed on either side of his torso. "Now, turn that on, Isabella." Flipping the switch, I turned on the vibe. I balanced on my knees and one hand, moving the vibe between my legs. "Press it to your clit, baby."

"Hmmm," I moaned as I moved it to my swollen bundle of nerves. I was still aroused from my earlier orgasm. My belly muscles clenched and I knew my impending orgasm was going to be big. "How do you like the view, Edward?"

"Your pussy is a thing of beauty, Isabella. I want to see your body quiver as you come all over me," he said. "You're so wet. It's dripping out of your body and onto my chest. I want to taste you."

"Not tonight, baby," I chided as I circled my vibe on my clit. "Fuck, this feels so good, Edward. What more do you want me to do?"

"Put it inside, Isabella. Use your other hand to pinch that pretty little clit," he said seductively. "Put your head on my thigh."

I moved the vibe from my clit and slid it between my lower lips. I could feel the strong vibrations inside of me. I maneuvered my body carefully, placing my head on Edward's thigh. With my right hand, I swirled my fingers over my clit. With my left, I began pumping my vibe in and out of me.

"That is so perfect, Isabella. Fuck yourself with that toy," he moaned. "So beautiful."

"Ungh," I panted as I pushed against the vibe. The feelings inside of me were building and growing.

"Describe to me what you're experiencing, Isabella. Tell me how you are feeling as you make yourself come," Edward purred.

"The vibrator is filling me, Edward. I can feel it throughout my body," I panted, twisting my clit. "I am so close. My orgasm is going to be big. I can feel it. My hands are covered with my cum."

"Stop, for just a moment," he demanded. My movements ceased and I sat up. "Turn around and sit on my chest."

"Edward…"

"You're not too heavy. Do. It," he commanded. I did as he asked and spread my pussy lips in front of him. "Give me your fingers. I have to fucking taste you." I smirked, placing my hand at his mouth. He drew my fingers inside of his mouth, sucking on them. As he did that, I slipped the vibe between my pussy lips. He growled around my fingers as I began moving, swiveling my hips with the toy. When I felt he had had enough of my fingers, I moved them back to my clit, slapping it slightly. "We are so doing this again, Isabella. Seeing you touch yourself is like the best fucking aphrodisiac. I want you to fucking come all over me. All over that vibe. All over your hand. Don't hold back, Isabella. Fuck that toy."

"I'm close, baby," I cooed. "Do you see how wet I am?"

"I do, Bella. I can feel it on my chest," he whispered. "I want to feel more of it." I moaned, dropping my head back as I began slamming the toy inside of me. The scent from my arousal permeated around us like a musky perfume. The sound of the vibe in me was the soundtrack for the single most erotic thing I'd ever done. And I wasn't even done. "That's it, Bella. Let go."

"Hmmm…fuck," I moaned as I bucked my hips against the toy and my hand that was swirling over my clit. "Fuck! Fuck! Yesssssss! I'm…Edward…shit! YESSSSS!" I screamed as my body began to quiver. Edward was moaning wantonly as I was bringing myself closer and closer to exploding all over his chiseled body. "Oh GOD!" I removed the toy and I felt my body respond to my orgasm, drenching my hands and Edward. I quickly moved off his body. I was boneless, the consistency of jello.

"Wow," Edward said. "That was intense, Bella." I held up one finger because I had no energy at the moment. I had control my breathing and get my body under control. I was still twitching from the aftershocks from my orgasm. Edward chuckled and turned on his side, staring at me as I regained some sort of semblance of control over my body. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I breathed as I sat up. I wrinkled my nose when I noticed that my 'release' had showered Edward and drenched his hair, face and upper body. "Baby, I'm sorry…let me get a towel."

"I'm fine," he smiled. "It's why I had you move. I wanted this, sweet girl."

"I'm still getting you a towel," I chided as I went into the bathroom, grabbing a few towels and some massage oil for the next part of his wish. I wet a wash cloth and walked back into the bedroom. Tenderly, I wiped down Edward's face, chest and arms. "All clean," I smiled.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

I reached for the key to the handcuffs. "I'm taking these off but you still have not earned the right to touch me, Edward. Once they come off, you need to roll over onto your stomach and I'll give you a massage, lover." He nodded and his eyes darkened. I leaned forward to kiss him as I released the lock of the cuffs. He lowered his arms and deepened our kiss without touching me. However his clenching hands on the bedspread indicated how much he wanted to. I pulled back and spun my finger. He rolled onto his stomach.

I put some warming massage oil into my hands and began running my hands along his skin, starting at his feet. My palms moved effortlessly over his skin thanks to the massage oil. Edward's voice carried with his moans of pleasure and contentment. Slowly, I moved my ministrations up his strong legs to his perfect ass. He yelped and looked over his shoulder at me. "You said an erotic massage, Dr. Cullen. No part of your body is going to be ignored," I said, giving him an innocent grin.

"Just don't give me a prostate exam," he chuckled nervously. "One way only, love."

"I know," I laughed as I moved from his ass to his muscular back. I straddled his legs and used my body weight to continue my massage of his body. He was riddled with knots. "Jesus, Edward."

"I've been a mess," he sighed. "I know I have knots and nastiness in my back."

"Until things calm down, I'll give you a massage each week, Edward. This is too much," I said. "In fact, I'll give you a proper massage tomorrow."

"Does that mean that this one is done?" he pouted.

"No. It means you're getting another massage tomorrow," I quipped. "Turn over."

"Can I touch you?"

I bit my lip as he flipped over. "Since you've been so stressed and been so good, yes," I smiled.

"Perfect," Edward purred. As my hands glided over his midline, his fingers found my folds. I let out a surprised gasp. "Still very wet, Isabella."

"I'm always wet when I'm around you, Edward. Especially when you're naked," I smirked, wrapping my hand around his cock. My slick hand moved up and down his shaft. He had softened slightly from being squished but it was hardening quickly.

"As much as I want to finish my massage, I can't. I need you, my Bella," he said. His voice had a deep yearning. It pulled at me and I felt it, too. "Take me, love."

"Yes," I breathed as I straddled his thighs, twisting my hand over his quickly hardening arousal. "Are you ready, Edward?"

"Please, Bella. Please?" he begged.

"Don't beg, Edward," I soothed as I grasped his cock, placing it at the entrance of my sex. With a moan, I slid down his cock. "Holy fuck!"

"My Bella," he breathed as he took my hands, twining his fingers with mine. "My beautiful Bella. I'm so yours, sweet girl. You own me, body, mind, heart and soul. I have never loved someone as much as I have loved you." His green eyes were staring directly at me and the sincerity behind them was soul-crushing. My heart felt like it was going to burst. Tears fell from my eyes and I leaned forward, crashing my lips against his. Edward said he wanted me to take from him but I couldn't. We needed each other desperately. I needed him. He needed me. Our bodies slammed against each other as his hips thrust against me. I held onto him, grasping at his hair as I rode him, taking him so deep inside of my body. Our hands were grabbing at each other.

"I love you. I love you so much," I panted as I swiveled my hips. "I can't imagine…I need you forever, Edward. Baby, I love you."

"My Bella," he crooned into my shoulder as he kissed my sweat soaked skin. "I'm never, ever going to leave you. I love you more than my own life. My love…I'm so close. Can you feel how much I want you?"

"Yes, love. Yes! I need you to come with me, baby," I pleaded with him, pressing my mouth to any available spot on his body. "Come inside of me. Fill me with everything, Edward. PLEASE!" What we were doing was fucking but the underlying love behind it was plain as day. Edward's arms were holding me tightly as moved above him. His hips ground against mine and his eyes were staring into mine.

"Bella…Bella!" he chanted. "Oh, baby…my sweet girl…I'm… FUCK!" He roared as his body spasmed. His cock twitched inside of me and I felt his warmth fill my womb. His release triggered mine and I screamed his name as my muscles clenched around his cock. I stopped moving and slumped against him. His hands were idly running up and down my back. My fingers were toying with his damp hair. "My love, that was amazing."

Too tired to respond, I nodded, pressing a sweet kiss to the hollow behind his ear. "Did you like your birthday, Edward?"

"It was the best one, ever," he whispered. "Now, let's shower because I'm covered in massage oil and sweat. You, my dear, are covered in the same. That way, when I wake up in the middle of the night to make love to you, it won't be as sticky."

"No," I giggled. I pulled back and looked at him, brushing his hair from his face. "I'm glad I was able to spoil you for your birthday. You've done so much for me and I feel like I've repaid you, a little bit, today."

"You don't have to repay me, love," he said as he took my face in his hands. "I do everything for you because I love you."

"I know. I do the same, but you've given me so much, Edward. It's about time I did the same for you. You deserved to be spoiled and today I did it. I plan to do it again as soon as I am able, but I'm with you in needing a shower. I'm sweaty, sticky and wet. I love making love to you, but the aftermath is…"

"Messy," Edward chuckled. "But, I love it. I love you."

"Love you more," I said as I leaned forward, kissing his lips.

"Love _you_ more and I'll always win, Swan," he teased, nipping at my neck. "Shower, bed, make love, bed, make love, bed, massage, make love, repeat…"

"Am I going to be able to walk at work the day after tomorrow?"

"Nope. Neither am I," he snorted.

xx APFL xx

Edward kept his promise. We made love three more times during the night of his birthday. Sometime around three in the morning, I remembered I had Rose drop off a cake. Despite the hour, I lit a candle and sang to him. We ate his cake in bed. Then, ended up spreading the icing all over our naked bodies, licking it off with our tongues. The caloric intake of that activity was high but so fucking worth it.

However, Edward also kept his promise about me not really being able to walk at work when we got back. My cooter was barking. We had made love no less than ten times over the course of a twenty-four hour period. Edward's penis was also quite raw. Before we went to bed, I noticed that he had an ice pack on his family jewels. He tried to deny it but I watched as he stiffly moved around.

Suffice it to say, we won't be having another marathon love making session like that for a while. Our bodies need to recuperate.

Back in the ER, things had settled down some. Edward had hired his friend Dr. Garrett McGovern. He'd be starting in the beginning of July. The new nurses were getting their footing and we had several doctors from the ICU floating down to the ER until Edward could hire some more attending physicians.

Crowley was fired with his license revoked. He was facing jail time but since he was cooperating with the authorities, it could be minimal. He'd never be able to practice medicine, though. Newton was found dead from an apparent suicide in some hole in the wall motel in Nebraska. According to his suicide note, he couldn't fathom facing jail time and his dream had always been to be a doctor. He couldn't live without his dream. So, he took a lethal combination of drugs and he fell asleep, never to wake up again. Jessica turned herself into the cops, stating that she was the 'mule' for Crowley and Newton. She lost her job. She's facing several felony charges and will spend a good number of years behind bars.

I was standing at the circulation desk, logging some information in the computer when I heard a quiet cough. I turned and saw Lauren standing behind me. The woman who had made my life hell was now a shell of her former self. Her tight scrubs were gone and her overly made up face was now clean of all makeup. "Bella? Can we talk?"

My hackles went up but I figured I'd give her the benefit of the doubt. "Let me just finish this. I'm due for my break anyway. We can go to the cafeteria and get some coffee."

"You mean nuclear sludge?" she chuckled.

"True," I said as I turned back to the computer, finishing my notation. I logged off and walked with Lauren into the cafeteria. We got some coffee and sat down at one of the tables. "What's up, Lauren?"

She spun her coffee cup nervously. "I wanted to apologize, Bella," she whispered, looking up at me. "I was a horrendous bitch to you and because of my hatred of you; I got mixed up with this crap with Crowley, Jessica, Newton and Jacob."

"How were your feelings about me forcing you to deal with drugs and those morons?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Jacob wanted to peg it all on you and Dr. Cullen," she said. "When that started floating around, I knew I had to say something."

"Why would Jacob do that?"

"Well, he hates Dr. Cullen. With a passion," Lauren snorted. "He also hates you but he said that your involvement is not related to Dr. Cullen. Someone needed his help and that person is related to you or knows you or something. I don't know. He only rambled on about it when he was higher than a kite. I thought he was being stupid but he truly hates you, Bella."

"The feeling's mutual," I grumbled. "Jacob was my first boyfriend and well, he hurt me more than he could ever imagine."

"I'm sorry that he hurt you. You're such a sweet woman and it took this crap to make me realize it," Lauren sniffled, wiping her face. "I was so horrible to you and I know that we could probably never be friends but you have to know that I am so, SO sorry for treating you the way that I did. It was immature and rude and completely uncalled for."

"You're right, Lauren. We will probably never be friends but I do appreciate your apology. I also accept it and forgive you. I guess the best we can hope for is to be professionally courteous towards each other. Will I ask you to stand up for my wedding? Probably not. But, we can move forward," I said, giving her a small smile. Our cell phones beeped and we both looked at them. "Shit. We got incoming. Gang shooting."

"Crap. I hate those. They are so brutal," she said. "These kids should be playing with their friends. Not shooting each other."

"I'm in total agreement on that. Come on," I said as I got up, tossing my coffee into the garbage. We walked back to the ER. Edward was speaking with a tall man with a short blonde hair cut and scruff on his face. He was incredibly attractive.

"Who is that?" Lauren hissed.

"I have no clue," I replied. "Dr. Cullen, we were paged back to the ER."

"Yes. Bella, I want to introduce you to my dear friend and new hire, Dr. Garrett McGovern," Edward said as he indicated to the man. "Garrett, this is my girlfriend and one of the nurses here at County, Isabella Swan. Next to her is Lauren Mallory."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. McGovern," I said as I shook his hand. "I thought you weren't starting until July first?"

"I was here for my meetings and such when the call for the shooting came over the scanner. Edward asked me to help out," he said, giving me a warm smile.

"Bella, can you work with Garrett? Show him the ropes?" Edward asked.

"Sure, Edward," I smiled. "Do you want something to cover your clothes, Dr. McGovern? You're not wearing your lab coat and I'd hate to see your suit get ruined."

"What's the ETA of the bus?" Edward asked Carmen.

"Ten minutes out," she replied curtly.

"I'll change," Garrett said as he looked at me. "Scrubs?" I grabbed him a pair and pointed him to the locker room. He dashed off. Edward handed me his extra stethoscope as we waited for the ambulances to pull up.

"How many victims?" asked Lauren.

"Three," Edward said tersely. "One critical."

"Are you going to take the critical?" I asked.

"No. I want Garrett to take it. You and he will make a good team," Edward said as he gave me a crooked smile. "I only wish Alice was here."

"Okay, Yente," I snorted.

"What? She deserves some happiness and I know that Garrett will treat her like the princess she is," Edward whispered in my ear. "He's lonely and a really sweet guy despite his model good looks."

"He is very pretty," I giggled. I stood on my tiptoes, kissing Edward's nose. "You're prettier, though."

"Damn right, I am," he growled, pinching my ass.

"God, you two are worse than horny teenagers," Garrett laughed.

"Shut it, ass," Edward snapped, glowering at his friend. Garrett flipped him off as he put on his ID badge on the pocket of his scrubs. I handed him the stethoscope.

"Thank you, Bella," he said. "Ready to save some lives?"

"Definitely," I smirked. Two ambulances pulled up and we jumped into high gear. Garrett and I took the more critical patient into trauma one. The fifteen year old boy had five gunshot wounds in his body. Two were superficial on his leg. Three were on his torso, with one passing right through his lung.

"We need to insert a chest tube," Garrett said as he listened to the boy's chest. I grabbed the kit for a chest tube and together, we worked to reinflate the lung. Unfortunately, as the chest tube was inserted, his heart rate spiked. "I need a portable x-ray and ultrasound machine!"

One of the nurse techs got it and we saw what the problem was. The bullet was lodged right near his heart, filling his pericardium with blood. "Shit," Garrett spat. "I hope it's not near any of his major arteries."

"Do you want to crack his chest?" I asked as held the screen in front of Garrett.

"Not yet. We'll try to drain the blood around his heart," Garrett said. "I want him more stable before I open him up."

"Good call," I nodded. Working quickly, I readied the pericardiocentesis kit. With a steady hand, Garrett placed the needle into the boy's chest. He removed a great deal of blood from around his heart but it was still working too hard to pump the blood. "What do you want to do next?"

"Call upstairs to get a vascular surgeon consult down here."

"Already did that," I said, looking up at Garrett.

"You're really good, Bella. I can see why Edward loves you so much," he smiled. "You probably anticipate his every step in life."

"Pretty much," I laughed. The alarms began going off. I felt the boy's neck. "No pulse."

"Starting CPR," Garrett said, his jovial face gone and it shifted back to the business-like visage of a doctor who was trying to save the boy's life. He stepped onto a stool and began pounding on the boy's chest. I flew around the room, readying any possible drugs that Garrett may need as he ran the code. I pulled the crash cart to his side. "Take over with compressions, Bella."

I assumed his spot and began pushing on the boy's chest. Garrett administered epinephrine, hoping that it would jump start his heart. No change. "Charging to 100," he said. He placed the paddles on the boy's chest and when the machine beeped, he looked at me. "Clear." I moved my hands and body away from the victim as he was paddled.

I checked the boy's pulse, watching the screen. "No pulse," I said.

"Charging to 150," Garrett frowned. He put the paddles on the boy's chest again. "Come on, man. I don't want my first day on the job to start with a fatality. Work with me buddy. Clear!"

A faint heartbeat filled the room. "Sinus rhythm," I said as I put my stethoscope on his chest.

"Dr. McGovern, here's the surgical consult," said the nurse tech.

"Thank you," he said. "Victim is a fifteen year old boy with five bullet wounds. Three of those wounds were in the torso. One collapsed his left lung. Nurse Swan and I placed a chest tube to reinflate the lung. I performed a pericardiocentesis to relieve some blood off the boy's heart but his heart rate dropped. The bullet is lodged near his heart. I didn't want to crack his chest unless absolutely necessary."

"Good call, Dr. McGovern," said the surgeon. "We'll take it from here. Good work and welcome to County."

"Thank you," he said as he nodded to the surgeon. The boy was wheeled out of the room. He peeled off his gloves, tossing them into the garbage and leaned against the counter. "I'm so going to kick Edward's ass."

"Why? Because he challenged you?" I quipped, putting the unused supplies away.

He pursed his lips. "Yes." I shot him a look. "But, I'm happy he called me. I think I'm going to like it here. Are all of the nurses as fucking awesome as you?"

"Fucking awesome?" I laughed. "I don't know. I wouldn't go that far. Besides, there are some nurses that are questionable. We had a situation where we lost some senior staff members and we're 'rebuilding.'"

"The drug scandal? I know. Edward told me," Garrett shuddered. "That shit scares me. Doctors peddling controlled substances…that's so many shades of fucked up. It goes against our most sacred oath."

"First do no harm," I quoted.

"Right," Garrett said.

Edward burst into the trauma room and looked at us. "So, did he kill the patient?" he asked.

"Nope. Sent him off to surgery," I replied. "I like him. I think we should keep him."

"I don't know," Edward said, arching a brow at his friend. "Looking at this ugly mug day in and day out, that's gonna be tough."

"Fuck off, fucker. You called me. You _begged _me. 'Garrett? Please, I need a right hand man! Please? I can't do this without you!'" Garrett squealed.

"Don't make me hurt you," Edward deadpanned.

"Nah, you love me," Garrett smirked. "That's why you want me to be your right hand man. I'll make you smile and make sure that you get your shit done. Just like in med school."

"Sure, douche. But remember, I'm still technically your boss. You're my _associate_ head of the ER. I'm the head," Edward said.

"God, you two are too much," I laughed. "You bicker like brothers."

"Edward is my brother. Brother from another mother," Garrett said, smiling fondly at my boyfriend, fluttering his eyelashes. Edward smacked his arm. "But, that gives me the right to give him shit and prevent his mopey, sullen ass from being too serious. I've seen 'Sullen Cullen' too much. Eddie needs to smile. You've got such a good one." Garrett pinched Edward's cheeks before he left the trauma room.

"I _really_ like him," I said. "Definitely keep him. He'll make working in the ER fun."

xx APFL xx

"Do you think that today is going to suck with a ton of morons trying to blow up their heads with illegal fireworks or dead with no patients?" Angela asked from the circulation desk.

"Suck," Ben said. "Last few years have been fairly quiet. We're due for some idiots."

"I don't know," Alice murmured. "I think it's going to be dead. Bells?"

"I think it's going to start slow and then pick up to be sucky," I replied, wrinkling my nose.

"Shall we place a wager?" Angela asked, waggling her brows.

"That's a bit twisted, Ang. Betting on how many people we get in the ER," Ben snorted, kissing her forehead.

"What?" Angela shrugged. "Moving isn't cheap."

"Tell me about it," Garrett grumbled as he put a chart on the board.

"Yeah, you just moved across country. That shit definitely ain't cheap," I said. "Edward said you got a great deal on a condo, though."

"I have. It's a sweet place," Garrett smiled. "Once I get settled, I want to invite all of my new friends and family over for some drinks, food and overall debauchery."

"No debauchery for me. Junior prevents me from drinking and well, peeing every thirty seconds is not my idea of fun," Angela said, shooting Ben a sharp glance. "Super atomic sperm."

"It takes two to tango, cupcake," Ben chuckled. Angela smacked him then hugged him close. "Love you, Ang. Take it easy, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said. Ben kissed her before he grabbed a new chart, darting to curtain area three.

"Just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean that your social life has to end, Angela," Alice chided. "My sister, Cynthia, she was a party animal when she was pregnant with her kids, except she didn't drink. She ate. A lot."

"I'll even make sure you get the seat closest to the buffet line, Angela," Garrett promised.

"Grilled cheese. You better have grilled cheese," Angela said as she poked Garrett's shoulder. "And lots of jalapeños." She waddled away, swiping a chart as she left.

"I don't want to know," Garrett said, wrinkling his nose.

"Angela marches to the beat of her own drummer," I replied.

"And she's never in step with the rest of the world," Alice chuckled. "But we love her. Anyhow, speaking of moving, when are you moving, Bells?"

"The lease is up at the end of July. I've been slowly trekking stuff to Edward's on my days off. Angela is struggling because of the baby belly and her need to nest in an apartment that we're leaving. Anyhow, we need to be out by July 30th."

"Moving in with Cullen. Brave woman," Garrett snorted.

"I can't exactly afford my own place," I blushed. I bit my lip and felt my anxiety build. My insecurities about the differences in Edward and me were slowly escalating. For the most part, I was okay but I'd randomly get hit with these 'moments.' "Excuse me. I'm going to take my break." I darted away from the circulation desk and into the locker room. I could hear Alice and Garrett talking, in concern, about me.

"Is she okay?" Garrett asked.

"She's fine. Bella didn't have the happiest life prior to being with Edward and sometimes she feels…inadequate," Alice said. "I love her to pieces. She's one of my dearest friends and I hate that she struggles with this. She deserves to be happy. For the most part, she is. But, every so often, her eyes deaden and…" Alice sniffled.

"I'm sorry that she had to deal with that," Garrett said softly. "Bella is an amazing nurse and wonderful woman. She makes my best friend smile like a loon. I already love her like a sister. Hell, she made some delicious meal for me when I moved into my place and my kitchen was a disaster area."

"She'll do things like that. Bella's got the biggest heart," Alice said wistfully. "She cares about everyone else. Anyhow, she'll get it together. She always does."

"Good," Garrett replied. "Now, Miss Brandon, where can I find a good cup of coffee? This slop in the cafeteria tastes like ass and I need a pick me up if I'm going to make it to midnight."

"The Perkalator. It's just down the street. I'm due for my break. I can show you," Alice said quietly.

"It's a date," Garrett replied.

They left the ER and I sat down on the couch in the lounge. The nagging feeling I was experiencing was not going away like it normally did. I wanted to talk to Edward. However, I couldn't run to him whenever I felt lost and broken. I pulled out my promise ring from under my scrubs. I wore it on a chain so it wouldn't get ruined from all of the craziness I put my hands through. I twisted it on the chain. "Get it together, Swan."

The normally soothing motion of twisting the ring didn't help. I got up and went to my locker, picking up my journal. I turned to the next page and began scribbling.

_July 4__th__, 2013_

_I'm feeling wholly inadequate right now. I was talking to our new associate chief of the ER, Dr. Garrett McGovern. He made some comment about me moving in with Edward. I made mention of not being able to afford my own place and my anxiety began building. My insecurities are coming back for some bizarre reason. I don't know why! _

_I mean, I'm thirty years old, turning thirty-one in September and I SHOULD be able to afford my own place. The fact that I can't is causing me issues. I mean, I'm excited to move in with Edward. Very excited. Part of me, though, is pissed off that I'm using Edward as my cushion. Is this moving too fast? Should I not move in with Edward? I don't understand these feelings and it's pissing me off. _

_Do I feel shame it not being able to afford my own place?_

_Am I ashamed of my relationship with Edward? _

_Am I ashamed of my upbringing? _

_UGH! I hate this feeling of inadequacy. I know it's all in my head. I know that it's all me thinking this but it doesn't make it any less irrational. _

I closed my journal and curled up on the couch. There was a quiet knock and Garrett poked his head inside. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, giving him a sad smile.

"Bullshit," he said as he strode into the locker room. He thrust a cup of coffee in my hands and sat down next to me. "I recognize that look, Bella. That 'I'll-say-I'm-fine-but-I'm-not' look. You can talk to me. I know that I'm just this recently divorced goofball but I'm a good listener. Plus, Edward would kick my ass if I made you sad. Okay, not really. I'd kick Edward's ass, but that's neither here nor there and I'm fucking babbling."

I giggled. "You are a lot like Edward. I can see why you two are friends," I said. "He said the same thing to me when I first met him." I sighed and looked at my new friend.

"Bella, you know why I came here. I got divorced from my high school sweetheart. Apparently, I wasn't good enough for her and she betrayed me," he sighed, running his hand through his cropped blonde hair.

"What happened?"

"Kate and I got married right after college. We had dated all through high school and college. I proposed my junior year and we were married right before I started medical school. The first five years of our marriage sucked. Hell, if it weren't for Edward and his girlfriend, Tanya, I probably would have lost my shit."

"You knew Tanya?"

"I did. She was a sweet girl but I always knew there was something off about her," Garrett said. "I was not surprised when Edward told me he was getting divorced and that Tanya liked chicks. Anyhow, Kate and I survived through medical school, residency and my fellowship. I got a position at Seattle Grace and my life was starting to slow down, I guess. I wanted to start a family. Kate and I were both only children. She knew when we got married that I wanted children. I thought she did, too. So, I told her about starting a family and she said she'd talk to her doctor about getting off birth control. I was over the moon happy.

"On our seventh anniversary, we decided to start trying. We made love and I just knew we had made a baby that night. No dice. We kept making love and each month, Kate would get her period. After a year of trying, I suggested we see an infertility specialist. Kate shook her head and said no. I asked why. Kate never stopped taking her pills. My heart shattered. I asked if her she wanted children. Her eyes deadened and said 'no.' Then, she went into this story about how she got pregnant while I was in my last year of medical school."

"She didn't," I seethed.

"She did," Garrett said as he wiped his cheek. "My wife aborted our baby without even telling me. After that, I couldn't stand to be in the same room as her. I packed my bags and moved into a tiny apartment near Seattle Grace. She begged me to come back but I couldn't be with a woman who would so callously end the life of our unborn child without even fucking telling me. I had divorce papers drawn up and after nearly three years of fighting with her, I was granted the divorce along with everything I had asked for. I was out celebrating my divorce with a few buddies when I got the call from Edward, asking me to come interview for the associate chief position. I jumped at the chance. I had to get away from Seattle and the memories that it held for me."

"That's awful, Garrett," I said as I took his hand. "I can't believe…I mean, I'm prochoice and all but she didn't even tell you?"

"Nope," he said. "She said that I hadn't even noticed that she was 'sick.' Hell, I was in classes a majority of the day, doing field work and living on minimal sleep. I barely even knew my own name, let alone anything else. But that's not the point. Kate betrayed me. She took away the _one _thing I wanted: to be a daddy." I wrapped my arms around Garrett's neck. He hugged me and gently rubbed my back. Releasing him, I sat back on the couch. "Thanks, Bella. I needed that."

"Everyone needs a hug," I chuckled.

"They do," he replied. "Now, the reason why I told you my story is because I was that guy who'd respond, 'I'm fine' when my life was in the shitter. Alice kind of told me about you and she feels awful, like she was betraying your confidence…"

"She wasn't," I replied. "My life sucked. My dad emotionally abused me for nearly fifteen years. I was tormented and teased here at work and it wasn't until Edward gave me the time of day that I realized that I was worthy of more than just the dregs of life. However, there are moments where I feel like I'm not good enough for him. I mean, look at him, Garrett. He's smart, attractive, loving, kind and perfect. I'm not."

"Bella, now, I'm saying this as your friend and as your adoptive brother," he said as he took my face in his hands. "Edward shits like the rest of us. Yes, he's smart but he had to work his ever-loving ass to get through medical school. He's attractive in that pretty-boy, model way but he's too pretty. Loving, I'll give you that one. He loves everybody. Edward can be kind but when he gets mad, whew! Steer clear. He's like a bull in a china shop.

"You are good enough for him. You make my best friend smile and I hadn't seen that in forever. You are quite honestly, the best nurse I'd ever worked with and I'll personally pay for you to go to medical school because you're _that_ good. Now, I know that a lot of what you're feeling is due to what your asshole of a father did to you. You're worthy of so much, Bella. Edward loves you so much. It's sickening," he laughed. "Nauseating, really."

I snickered and nodded. "We are pretty nauseating."

"But don't lose that. Love each other and love yourself, Bella. You have so much good in you," Garrett said as he crushed me to his chest. I hugged him and let a few tears slip out. "No more feelings of 'I suck?'"

"I'm good," I sniffled.

"You better not be snotting up my scrubs, Swan," Garrett snorted.

"I'll get you a new pair," I laughed, wiping my face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. That's what brothers are for," he smiled boyishly.

"You're my brother?"

"From another mother, little sis," he smirked. "Now, come on. I don't want Edward to think that I'm stealing you away."

"I love him very much, Garrett. And you're right. I love you, like a brother," I replied. "But, I got the looks in the family."

His jaw dropped and I giggled as I stood up. I walked toward my locker, tossing my journal inside. Garrett was still glowering at me. I ruffled his hair as I headed back onto the floor. "You take that back, Swan!"

Edward was standing at the circulation desk as I went to pick up a chart. Garrett stomped out onto floor and glared at me. "Your girlfriend is mean. She said that she's prettier than me."

"She is, Garrett," Edward snorted.

"Looks," I said, pointing to myself. "Brawn." I pointed to Garrett. "Brains." I sidled up to Edward.

"No way. Looks," Garrett smirked, pointing to himself. "Brawn…kind of," he said glancing at Edward. Massaging my head, "Brains."

"You both are wrong," Edward snorted. "Bella's the total package. She's got the looks, the brains and the brawn. She's the strongest woman I know."

"Ugh, gag me," Garrett said as he stuck his finger down his throat. However, the affection he had for both of us was plain in his eyes. "I'm going to be a doctor and yeah…get away from the cavity twins." He loped away, grabbing a chart.

"Everything okay, sweet girl?" Edward asked.

"I'm…" I paused. "I had a moment where I felt like I was not worthy of you but I journaled and Garrett got me out of my funk. He's going to be a great friend."

"He is an amazing man and he got dealt a shit hand of cards," Edward said. "But, he's still Garrett." I nodded, cuddling up against Edward's body. "And you are worthy of me. Don't ever doubt my love for you, sweet girl."

"I know. I just had a moment, Edward," I murmured. "I'm good now."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

After my mini-breakdown, the ER exploded with a ton of minor incidents. Men burning themselves on the grills. Some drunk and disorderly patients from the Taste of Chicago. Kids with minor burns and cuts from running around and playing with sparklers. However, a majority of the cases were heat exhaustion and issues related to the heat. It was a scorcher today. The heat index was in the triple digits and the air was thick with humidity.

We all worked until nearly eight when there was a lull in the never-ending parade of patients. All of us where sitting the waiting area, beat to hell from the barrage of the sick.

"My feet are the size of my Aunt's Bertha's cats," Angela grumbled.

"Have you been monitoring your blood pressure?" Edward asked Angela.

"It's been fine, Edward. My feet are swollen because I was on them for a better part of twelve hours," Angela chided. "It feels so nice to sit and relax."

"I'll rub your feet when we get home, Ang," Ben said as he patted Angela's thigh.

"Where's Garrett?" Edward asked.

"He went upstairs for a bit," Alice replied. "He and I worked on a mom who was having a miscarriage and he kind of lost it."

Edward and I shared a look. Without speaking, we got up from our seats and went upstairs. Edward usually went on the roof when he had a particularly hard case and I'm certain that he told Garrett about the same location. Sure enough, the door was propped open and we walked outside. On the roof, there were some tables, a grill and coolers. "Garrett?" Edward called out.

"I'm okay, Edward. I just needed a moment," Garrett said but the sadness lacing his tone was evident. We found him curled up on the ledge of the building, holding a bottle of water. He saw both of us and he frowned. "There are still moments when…"

"I know, Gar," Edward said.

"You don't, Edward," Garrett muttered. "Sorry. I don't mean to be a dick. Just the mom with the miscarriage…it struck a chord with me. Besides, you finding me up here kind of ruined my surprise for the staff."

"You did this?" I asked, gesturing to the barbeque.

"Yep. Working on a holiday sucks and well, I figured I'd make it somewhat tolerable with a barbeque. Unfortunately, we got slammed," he shrugged. Edward kissed my head and he left. "I bet that Alice thinks I'm sort of pussy."

"No. She was worried," I said as I sat down next to him. "You know, Ali's single."

"I know," he chuckled. "She told me when we got coffee. She was quite the flirt."

"And?" I asked.

"I like her but I'm terrified of putting myself out there. I do not want to be burned like I was with Kate," Garrett growled. "Alice is a cute girl with a lot of fire but…I'm scared, Bella."

"You don't you're worthy of her," I asked, arching a brow. "That you're damaged goods?"

"Yep," he said. "Now our roles are reversed, little sis."

"We're all damaged, Garrett. Alice has her issues, too. She had her heart broken by Edward's brother but she deserves a good guy. Perhaps a recently divorced goofball with a huge heart and good looks."

"A huge heart, huh?" he snorted.

"Yeah. Not everyone would have done this for the staff," I said gesturing to the barbeque. "The fact that you're hurting over the mom who was having a miscarriage indicates that you're human. If you didn't _feel_, I'd be worried."

"Well, my heart isn't the only thing that's huge," Garrett winked.

"Gross, Garrett. I do not need to know that," I said, wrinkling my nose. The sounds of the staff filled the roof.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Swan. Feet. I've got HUGE feet," he said, putting his foot in my face. "Size fourteens, baby!" I swatted at his foot, scowling at him. He chuckled and hopped up. "You're right, Bella. I'm going to try it with Alice."

"Good. But, if you break her heart, I will chop off your balls," I said, elbowing him in the ribs. "You may be my brother from another mother, but she's my friend and…"

"I got it, Bella. I promise that I won't intentionally hurt her," Garrett said as he kissed my cheek. He turned and walked to one of the grills, turning it on. "Who wants burgers and who wants hot dogs?"

Edward walked over to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You were awesome with him, baby," he purred.

"I was just repaying a kindness. He did the same for me," I said, looking up at him.

"You're not falling for my best friend, are you?" Edward asked jokingly.

"What? Never. I love you," I said as I turned in his arms. "Garrett is the goofy, obnoxious older brother that I always wanted. You are the love of my life."

"Really?" Edward asked as he smiled down at me. "The love of your life?" I nodded. He leaned down and kissed me deeply. "You're the love of my existence, Bella. I'm so lucky to have you." He kissed me again and the sounds of the fireworks over the lake exploded. I jumped and watched them light up the sky. "Happy Fourth of July, love."

"Happy Fourth of July, Edward," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you more, sweet girl," he said as he put his chin on my head, watching the fireworks with me. Soon, everyone joined us watching the fireworks and it didn't escape my attention that Alice was cuddled next to Garrett, with his arm around her waist. I smiled as I looked all around us. These people were not just co-workers and friends. They were my family.

And I was _worthy_ of all of this.

**A/N: What. A. Beast! Lots of stuff happened here. We finished Edward's birthday and lots and lots of sexy times. It was one of the hottest lemons I'd ever written. I needed a cold shower after that one. Plus, we met Garrett. I love him. Garrett is so stinking adorable and sweet and deliciously goofy. Check out my blog and you'll see what Garrett looks like. (Link in my profile). **

**Up next will be the addition of some new attendings at Cook County Hospital, Bella's move into Edward's brownstone, Garrett's welcome to Chicago party and the return of Jasper. This chapter will take us up to Bella and Edward's vacation in Hawaii. I'm warning you all that after the vacation, things are going to turn angsty. Just saying…**

**Pictures from the chapter are on my blog. Check out my Facebook group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or find me on Twitter: tufano79. I also apologize for taking so long to update. I was sick and for a week, I could barely pay attention to anything, let alone write. I'm better now (just sniffling and hacking up my right lung). Leave me some loving! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back, kids! I got so much positive reinforcement from the last chapter. You all loved that lemon…tee hee! Not to mention, you all thought that Garrett was awesome. I agree. He's fantastic! ****Up next will be the addition of some new attendings at Cook County Hospital, Bella's move into Edward's brownstone, Garrett's welcome to Chicago party and the return of Jasper. This chapter will take us up to Bella and Edward's vacation in Hawaii. I'm warning you all that after the vacation, things are going to turn angsty. Just saying…**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**EPOV**

"Thank you, Dr. Ferguson. We'll be in touch," I said as I shook the hand of the doctor sitting across from me, interviewing for one of the three attending positions at Cook County.

"I appreciate the opportunity, Dr. Cullen. Thank you again," she said, nodding toward me. With a seductive grin, she smiled at Garrett. "I hope to hear from you soon." Garrett gave her a tight-lipped smirk and got up, ushering her out of my new office. Once Dr. Ferguson left, Garrett slammed my door.

"If I get another flirty look today, I'm seriously going to cut a bitch," Garrett growled, sitting down on the leather sofa in my office. "I know that I'm single but some of these female doctors are like cats in heat! This last one? She kept pawing at me like I was a dog or something."

"She was pretty bad," I chuckled. "Perhaps you should put on your old wedding band to get the desperate doctors to back off."

"I flushed it," he said. "I couldn't bear to keep a ring that said 'For all eternity, all my love, Kate.' Fucking lies! All fucking lies!"

"Sorry, bro," I sighed, sitting down next to him. "If it's any consolation; that was the last interview for today."

"Excellent. I want nothing more than to go home, shower and crash. I'd rather be dealing with patients than these moronic candidates for the attending positions," he sighed.

"Even though that was the last interview, we need to discuss them. Are any of them a possibility for another interview?" I asked, flipping through my pad of paper filled with notes on the six people we interviewed today. Two of them were definitely okay. The other four, including Dr. Ferguson, were not even on my radar.

"The first one, Dr. Singh, I liked him. His resume was pretty impressive," Garrett replied, glancing at his own notes. "Plus, he's board certified in pediatrics. It would be nice to have a doctor for all of the kids that come through here."

"I agree. How about Dr. Vanderwulf?" I questioned. "She may have just finished her residency but her letters of recommendation are glowing and her interview was the most professional out all of them."

"I liked her, too. She's a little green and where she had her residency concerns me. Peoria isn't very urban and she probably didn't have to deal with some of the shit we see, day in and day out," Garrett said.

"Do you think she can be molded?" I asked, putting my feet up on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

"The bones are there," Garrett replied. "I think she'd adapt pretty well. So, thumbs up on Dr. Singh and Dr. Vanderwulf?"

"Yep. Now, do you want to call them and I'll call the other folks?"

"Please, Edward. I have a sneaking suspicion that Dr. Ferguson may want to meet up for some sympathy sex because she didn't get the job," Garrett cringed. "I'd rather be the barer of good news."

"Pussy," I snorted.

"What? You be bad cop. I'm good cop," he laughed. "The staff will know to come to me when you say no."

"Garrett," I chuckled. "We're not parents to the staff, you asstard."

"I know," he said. "Sometimes, it feels like it. Anyhow, I'm going to go to my office and make these phone calls. I'm off tomorrow but back the day after. When is your girl moving in, officially?"

"This weekend. We're putting her furniture into storage until we can get a bigger place," I answered. "When's your party?"

"Two weeks. Right before you leave for Hawaii with a certain sexy nurse," Garrett smirked. "She's so good for you, Edward. You were _never_ like this with Tanya."

"Like what?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Swoony and giddy in love," Garrett replied. "With Tanya, it was always so forced and formal. With Bella, I'm seeing you. Not Tanya's husband or that stressed dude from medical school. I've always liked you, Edward, but now, you're so much more because of Bella."

"She makes me want to be a better man," I murmured. "I thought Tan was the love of my life and I know that was not the case. Bella is. She's my reason for being on this earth. I love her more than I could ever imagine and I can't wait until I propose."

"Hawaii might be the perfect place," Garrett suggested, waggling his brows.

"Nah…she'd expect it then. I'm thinking maybe for her birthday or on the anniversary of our first date," I said. "But, enough about me. What about you and a certain nurse? How are things with Alice?"

Garrett blushed and he ducked his head. "Good," he said, nervously tugging on his tie. "She's a real firecracker."

"And?"

"We're taking it slow," he huffed. "We've been out a few times but I don't want to fall into a physical relationship with her really fast. Plus, she's been hurt deeply by your brother. Jesus, what did Jasper do to this poor girl?"

"Jasper hates Bella. He can't see past her weight," I sighed.

"What weight? Bella's gorgeous," Garrett replied, arching a brow.

"Bella's lost a great deal of weight since I've met her. She's down nearly thirty pounds," I said.

"You didn't make her lose the weight, did you?" Garrett snarled, glaring at me. He obviously thought that I forced Bella to lose the extra pounds. His loyalty to his little sister was shining through his glare.

"What?! No! She did it because she wanted to be healthier," I explained. "I loved her even while she was heavier. I personally think those skinny minnies are disgusting. It's like dating a prepubescent boy, minus the penises."

"And on that note, I'm going to call Dr. Singh and Dr. Vanderwulf," Garrett laughed. "That is a visual that I did not need to imagine." He shook his head as he left my office, closing the door quietly. With a huff, I walked back to my desk. I shuffled through the resumes that we effectively said 'no' to and grabbed their phone numbers. I called each of the four candidates that didn't meet with our standards, saying thanks but no thanks. Dr. Ferguson was the most distraught and begged for another chance. I explained to her that _flirting_ during an interview wasn't the best way to get a job. She was confused and said that she didn't flirt. I further explained that Dr. McGovern would disagree. She huffed, hanging up on me.

I called the next set of candidates, verifying their interview times for the day after tomorrow. I was hopeful that these interviews would be better than the ones we had today. Dr. Singh and Dr. Vanderwulf were qualified candidates but weren't very dynamic in the interviews. We'll see.

I dragged my tired body home at ten that evening. Bella was staying at her apartment so she could finish packing all of her stuff for the big move this coming weekend, a few short days away. I spent some time rearranging my closet so Bella could fit her clothes inside. Then, I walked to my office and surfed the real estate websites for any new listings for a house for me and my girl. I found a few listings of houses that I liked. Would Bella like them is the question? I favorite them and logged off my computer.

I was padding back to my bedroom when my cell phone shrilled in my pocket of my shorts. It was Bella and I eagerly picked up. "Hello, love," I purred into the phone.

"Hey, baby," she said, her voice sounding sad.

"What's wrong, sweet girl?" I asked, hearing the despondency in her voice.

"Just bummed that Ang and I aren't going to be living together by this weekend. I mean, I'm excited at the new roommate I'm getting," she snickered.

"Who would that be?" I asked as I flopped down on my bed.

"Garrett," she guffawed.

"You're hysterical, Swan," I deadpanned.

"Sorry," she giggled. "I'm thrilled to be moving in with you, but Angela is my best friend besides you. It's going to be weird on Sunday to wake up and not talk to her, you know?"

"It's not like you're moving out of state, Bella. She's moving in with Ben in Wrigleyville and you're moving in with me. You'll still see each other at work," I said.

"I know," she sighed. "It's just really hitting me now. Our apartment is pretty much packed up except for the bare necessities. I've got work tomorrow and Friday, then Saturday, Emmett and Garrett are coming with their trucks to load up my bedroom set to put into storage. The rest of my stuff is going to be in your place."

"Our place," I corrected. "It's no longer just my house. It's yours, too, Bella." Little did she know that I had her name added to the deed to the home when she said she was going to move in. I was ready to make any changes if we couldn't find a house that we both liked. I wanted her to feel at home and comfortable in our house.

"It'll take me awhile to feel like it's mine. I mean, I still feel like a guest in my apartment at times. Almost all of the stuff here is Angela's with the exception of my bedroom and bathroom stuff."

"Well, soon, you'll be here and you can make any changes that you want to our house. You hate the bedroom, we'll change it. You want to paint the kitchen neon green, we'll do it. This is your house as much as it is mine."

"You paid for it, Edward," she chided.

_But your name is on the deed, love. _"Be that as it may, it's our house. Capische?" I asked, arching a brow knowing full-well that she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled. "How were the interviews today?"

"Garrett hates being an administrator," I snorted. "Honestly, on days like today, so do I. I did _not_ go to medical school to interview mediocre doctor-wannabes. We found two doctors who showed promise. The other four were pitiful and I even had to give the last applicant tips on how to interview. Do not flirt with the interviewer."

"Someone was flirting with you?" Bella growled.

"Not me. Garrett," I laughed.

"I bet he loved that," Bella said dryly.

"Not really," I chuckled. "Anyhow, we've got eight more interviews in a couple of days, then the round of second interviews. I'll be so happy once these positions are filled so I can go back to my regular duties of being a doctor and shit."

"Edward, you're an amazing doctor and a very fair, strict administrator. You and Eleazar made a great team," she said genuinely. She was quiet for a moment.

"Bella, everything okay?"

"Kind of. I've been thinking," she said.

"About?"

"Well, Garrett mentioned something to me when I had my mini-breakdown on July Fourth about medical school," she began.

"You want to go to medical school?" I asked, secretly pleased at her revelation.

"Not necessarily to medical school but perhaps get my masters, become a nurse practitioner. It would be good for the ER to have someone who could triage the less severe injuries and conditions but still be able to write out prescriptions," she rambled.

"That sounds wonderful, baby. However, I have to ask, why not medical school?" I pressed.

"I'm thirty, Edward. By the time I finished, I'll be forty. I would rather be able to spend time with you and our family, if God is gracious enough to give us that, then spend time in school, completing my residency and such," she explained. "This is all talk right now, Edward. I am just _thinking_ about this."

"I'm glad you're thinking about it, Bella. Whatever you decide, I'm here for you. I want to support you in any decision you make, sweet girl," I said, curling to my side, gently rubbing her side of the bed.

"Thanks, baby," she murmured. She yawned and giggled quietly. "I'm exhausted, Edward. I just wanted to talk to you since I hadn't all day."

"I'm glad you called, sweet girl," I smiled. "But, you've got an early shift tomorrow."

"Yeah," she yawned. "You work tomorrow, right?"

"I've got some meetings in the morning and then I'm in scheduled in the ER from noon until seven," I replied.

"Kay. I love you, Edward," she mumbled sleepily. "Only a couple more days until you get me living with your permanently."

"I can't wait," I smiled, putting my head on _her _pillow. "I love you, so much, sweet girl. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, baby," she purred before clicking off the phone. I hung up and sighed. Before I knew it, sleep claimed me and I was out like a light, curled around Bella's pillow.

xx APFL xx

The next two days flew past in a blur. The meetings were tedious and boring, talking about budget shortfalls and the drug scandal in the ER. The board was in the process of writing a new drug dispensing policy for all new hires plus the joys of random drug testing. I was ready to strangle Jacob, Crowley, Newton and Jessica. They did this and ruined it for all of us who made the right choices.

The interviews that were held on Friday were slightly better than the ones on Wednesday. Out of the eight people Garrett and I spoke with, four of them were qualified for what we wanted. We set up second interviews with them for the following week with hopes of making our final decision before I went on vacation with my girl.

After my shift on Friday, I went over to Bella's and helped her with any last minute packing. When I walked into the apartment, I was surprised at how empty it was without their personal touches on the walls and everywhere else. Angela waddled up to me and held out her hand. "Key, please?"

"Jesus, Angela. Blunt much?" I snorted. I took off the key from my keychain and handed it to her.

"I'm just collecting all of the spare keys. I have to get the one from my old roommate, too," she sighed. "That's a conversation I'm not looking forward to."

"Don't get along with her?"

"Not really. We just shared the apartment because money was tight," Angela shrugged. "Anyhow, what time is Emmett and Garrett coming over tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. Bella would know," I said. "Is she here?"

"We ran out of tape and she went to the store to get another several rolls," Angela replied. "We're ordering Chinese food for dinner. Just write down what you want on that sheet of paper, kay? I'm going to try and attack my closet. I have way too many pairs of shoes, many of which do not fit my fat feet. Fucking super atomic sperm." She waddled back into her room, blasting the music. I quickly jotted down my order for dinner and placed it, putting it on my credit card so the girls wouldn't have to worry about paying for it.

I walked into Bella's bedroom, finding it devoid of everything that was her. The only thing that held any personality was the sheets on her bed. Her shelves were empty. Boxes were piled up near the window, marked in her feminine handwriting: books, bathroom items, shoes, CDs, photos and journals. I sat down on her bed and noticed that there was one picture not packed away. It was Bella and me, completely oblivious to the camera and looking completely in love. Her eyes were trained on me while I held her face in my hands. I picked it up and smiled at the couple standing in it. My heart burst with love for the woman I knew I was going to share my life.

"Hey," Bella said as she walked into her room. She was still in her scrubs from earlier. "When did you get here?"

"Ten minutes ago," I said as I held my arms open for her. She walked to me, cuddling into my embrace. I nuzzled her hair with my nose, kissing the crown of her head. "How are you doing, baby?"

"Okay. Tired. Today was not pleasant in the ER," she grumbled.

"I know. Garrett had to go and help out for a few hours while I ran interviews on my own," I said. "What happened?"

"Just a shit storm of little cases. We had like ten cases that required sutures, fifteen broken bones, a couple random homeless that needed some assistance due to heat exhaustion, not to mention Betsy who sunk her talons into Garrett's rear-end and some minor car accidents," she sighed.

"So, that's why Garrett high-tailed it back to the interviews," I snickered.

"Oh yeah. Betsy got him good. I walked in as she grabbed more than a handful! Garrett squealed like a girl, giving her a look of utter shock," Bella giggled. "He finished her treatment and said that he needed to head back to the interviews. He practically sprinted down the hallway to your office, rubbing his left butt cheek."

"That's why he sat on a pillow," I bellowed. "God, I love Garrett but what a flipping pussy."

"Need I remind you that you did the exact same thing?" Bella asked, poking my ribs.

"She got both of my cheeks," I argued. My phone rang and it was a number I didn't recognize. "Cullen."

"This is delivery for apartment 507," a heavily accented voice said. "Chicken fried rice…"

"Right, got it. I'll be right down," I said. I hung up and kissed Bella's lips. "Food's here."

"Money," she said as she hopped up, reaching for her purse.

"I've got it, sweet girl," I smiled as I strode out of her room. She scampered and jammed something in the back pocket of my jeans. "What did you do?"

"Tip money," she purred, nipping at my ear before heading to the kitchen.

"You just wanted to feel my ass, didn't you?" I snickered.

"I didn't need to put money in your pocket to do that, Edward," she laughed. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs. A short Asian man was standing, holding the bag of food. I handed him the tip that Bella placed in my pocket before I went upstairs with the bag of Chinese goodness. Back in the apartment, two bottles of beer and one bottle of IBC root beer were on the cocktail table in the living room. Angela was on the couch while Bella was scurrying in the kitchen.

"Did they remember the extra soy sauce?" Angela asked.

"There's a whole bag of soy sauce, Ang," I snorted, tossing it to her. "I was very explicit when I put the order in."

"Okay, good. I don't want to go and kung fu their asses," she said, placing her hand on her belly. Bella came back into the living room with several bowls and plastic utensils. She sat down on the floor, divvying up the food and such. "Everything there, Bells?"

"Pretty much," she said. "They forgot the white rice but it's no big deal."

"They always manage to forget something," Angela grumbled. "First it's my soy sauce and then it's the damn rice!"

"I ordered pork fried rice. We can share," I said as I put my container in the middle of the table. Angela swiped the container and poured a majority into her bowl. She slammed it down, shoveling the food into her mouth.

"Wow, Ang," Bella said as she stared at her friend. "When was the last time you ate?"

"An hour ago," Angela replied, sending her rice flying across the table.

"Say it and don't spray it, Angela," I chuckled, wiping my shirt off. She flipped me off and continued inhaling her food. "Slow, down, Ang. You'll get indigestion and that's not good for you or your super atomic sperm child."

"God, you must think I'm a pig," she said, putting the bowl onto the table. Her eyes filled with tears and she began sobbing. "I'm going to fat and undesirable! Ben's going to break up with me!"

Bella and I shared a look. Her eyes were wide with shock while I was panicking at the emotional, very hormonal Angela sitting on the couch. Bella scrambled onto the couch, putting her arms around her friend. "Angela, Ben loves you immensely. And you're not fat. You're pregnant. Huge difference," she said, brushing her hair from her face.

"What if I can't lose the weight after atomic baby is born?" Angela sniffled, wiping her nose with her hand. She grimaced, seeing the snot on her palm, wiping it on my shirt.

"Thanks, Ang. I can feel the love," I said dryly, plucking at my shirt.

"It was you or the couch. Your t-shirt is more washable than my couch," she said. "Seriously, though. What if I can't lose the weight, Bells?"

"Angela, if I can lose weight, so can you," Bella said as she laced her fingers with her friend's. "Don't worry about that now. Just focus on moving in with Ben, keeping the atomic baby safe until he or she is born and be happy." Bella picked up the bowl and handed it to Angela. "Okay?"

"Yeah," she said, giving Bella a watery smile. "Sorry about losing it." Angela gave me a frown, ruffling my hair. "My hormones are driving me up the wall."

"It's okay, Angela," I said. "Just remember who you snotted all over when you name your child."

"I'm having a girl, Edward. Naming her after you wouldn't sound too hot. Edwina isn't a very popular name. I don't want my child to be tortured," Angela snorted. She finished her meal and heaved her pregnant body off the couch. "Leave the dishes. I'll do them. I'm going to tackle my bathroom while you all finish up. How much do I owe for dinner?"

"Nothing, Angela," I said from my spot on the floor. "You just bake atomic baby and we'll call it even."

"Wait, Ang. The _fortune_ cookies," Bella said as she tossed her a cookie. "Read it."

Angela opened the cookie and took out the tiny piece of paper. "Every exit is an entrance to new experiences…in bed," Angela snickered. "I guess that's the fortune cookie's way to say that I should try anal sex?"

"Ewwww," I groaned.

"Read yours, Edward," Angela said.

I picked up a cookie from the table, cracking it open. "When you squeeze an orange, orange juice comes out. It's what's inside," I read, arching a brow. "That's lame."

"And the 'in bed' joke doesn't really work," Angela said. "Bells, your turn."

"Do or do not. There is no try," Bella said flatly. "Apparently, my fortune cookie was channeling Yoda."

"I want a refund. These fortune cookies are stupid," Angela laughed. She nibbled on her cookie and waddled back to her bathroom. Bella and I finished our meals. Despite Angela's insistence that she would do the dishes, Bella and I made quick work of the plastic bowls and garbage. We spent the rest of the evening finishing packing up Bella's things and whatnot. We went to bed early since Emmett and Garrett were coming at eight to load up her stuff.

Now, we went to _bed_ early. That didn't mean we went to sleep. We made love to each other in the bed and room where she finally realized her freedom. I cherished my girl with all of my heart, lavishing her with kisses, love and devotion. As I entered her warm body, I uttered my promise and vow of being with her forever, until my dying breath.

The next morning, Bella was up early. She had gone to a local bakery, picking up a ton of donuts, coffee, pastries and other goodies for the guys helping out with her move to my place. My fingers were moving toward a cream-filled donut when Bella smacked my hand. "Fingers away, Cullen. Those are for Garrett and Emmett. They're moving my shit."

"So am I," I pouted. "You think those bookcases are going to move themselves? Garrett will piss and moan if he has to do manual labor."

"You can have a donut. After Emmett and Garrett," she said, poking my belly. "Oh, and Rose is coming, too. She says that she wants to scope out _her _house because she just knows that we're only in there temporarily."

"I've been favoriting houses that could work for us," I said, kissing her lips. "Once you get settled, you can have a date with my computer and find one that you like."

"Let's get me moved in first, okay?" she giggled. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her frame. I held her closely until the phone rang. It was both Emmett and Garrett. Bella buzzed them in and propped the door open.

A few moments later, Emmett bellowed, "Let's get the party started!"

"Emmett, inside voice," Angela grumbled, smacking his belly. "I've got neighbors. Crotchety neighbors."

"Someone moved into the stoner's place?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Bella replied. "An older couple that complains about everything. The neighbors are too loud, the heat's too hot, the air's too cold, there's a dog barking, they can smell cat piss…ugh! The list of complaints is endless."

"Sounds pleasant," Garrett snorted.

"There's donuts and pastries if you want them," Bella said, indicating to the two large boxes on the counter. "Plus coffee."

Emmett and Garrett smirked before fumbling over each other to get a donut. I rolled my eyes and snickered. "Like overgrown children."

"Oh, please. Like you haven't already tried to sneak a pastry," Bella joked, elbowing me in the ribs. I blushed before blowing a raspberry into her neck. Bella squealed and gave me a hard look.

"God, you two really are nauseating," Garrett said with his mouth full. "But, I love ya both!"

"Anyhow, Garrett and I came up with a plan of attack. The boxes are going to go in his fancy schmancy Range Rover and I'm getting the furniture in my truck. Rose will be at your place, reorganizing your closet so Bella can put her clothes inside."

"My sister is so going to throw away some of my clothes," I growled, narrowing my eyes.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked as she inhaled her third donut.

"I've got shirts and pants that I've owned for several, um, decades, that I don't want to get rid of. I'm determined to fit back in them," I replied, running my hand through my hair.

"You still have your shirts from when you were in high school," Garrett laughed. "Let me guess, you were a twig and a 'medium' dwarfed you." I blushed and glowered at my friend. "Edward, my brother, you will never, _ever_ fit in those shirts again. You went through puberty. You're a man and sad to say, you've got a gut."

"He does not," Bella snarled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine, fine. You don't have a gut, but you won't fit in those t-shirts, my friend. Cut 'em up and use them as dust rags," Garrett said. "Where's your stuff, Bells? I want to start loading up my car."

"This way, Garrett," she said as she led him to her bedroom. I swiped a few donuts before heading into Bella's room. With three able-bodied men, it was dismantled and carried down to the cars within an hour. Rose had texted, saying that she had cleared out two-thirds of my closet for Bella's clothes. _How much did my baby sister throw out?_ Once we were done, Angela and Bella spent nearly a half hour crying and hugging each other. Well, Angela did most of the crying but they did hug each other.

Angela was moving next weekend. Her family and Ben were available then to move her into Ben's apartment. So, Bella felt guilty leaving her roommate in a big apartment all by herself for a week. Angela said that Ben was going to stay with her and help her pack up. It placated Bella slightly, but the guilt was still there.

The first stop was the storage facility that my mom uses for her clients. We got a good deal for a space for Bella's furniture. All of her furniture was placed inside the storage facility and we drove to my brownstone. Rose was waiting for us, pulling Bella into the house before the car had stopped.

"What? No love for me?" Emmett asked, frowning slightly.

"Sorry, Em," Rose giggled, dancing into his arms. With a smile, she kissed his lips softly. He held her close, murmuring in her ear. Rose took his face in her hands, kissing him once more before running back to Bella. They darted into the house, leaving the unpacking for us guys. We made quick work of lugging the boxes, suitcases and bookcases into the house. I went into my bedroom…wait, Bella's and my bedroom and saw the destruction my sister caused.

"ROSALIE!" I bellowed. "What the hell did you do?"

"Edward, your taste in clothes is sadly lacking," she said as she sauntered out of my closet. "All of the clothes on the bed are too small and quite frankly, too old. They're being recycled. The clothes on the floor are just trash and are going to be thrown out. Finally, the clothes in the guest room are being donated to Good Will."

I narrowed my eyes and flew into the guest room. Several of my nicer suits were on the bed along with ties and dress shirts. I growled when I saw my Armani suit that I wore to ask Bella to move in with me. I swiped it from the bed and with a flourish, put it back in the closet. "I'm scouring over what you did, Rosalie Lillian Cullen. You almost gave away the suit I wore when I asked Bella to move in," I snarled.

"Sorry," she said. "It's several years old."

"It's Armani! It doesn't really go out of style," I said, arching a brow over my glasses.

"Rose, what you did was helpful for me in fitting my clothes, but you should have consulted Edward first," Bella said as she walked out of the closet. "Though some of the clothes on your bed are quite dated, Edward." She walked to bed and plucked a plaid shirt that I wore in high school. "Grunge was so the nineties. Based off the brand, that's when this was around."

"Memories," I pouted, swiping the shirt from her hand. "I…I…bought my first guitar wearing this shirt."

"You lie. You can't play the guitar," Rose snorted. "It's going away, Edward. Yes, you lived in Seattle. Yes, you liked grunge music. But, you're a successful doctor now. This," she dangled the shirt in Edward's face, "does not scream successful doctor. It screams bum. You are not a bum!"

"She's right, Edward."

"EDWARD! WHERE'S YOUR BEER?" yelled Emmett. "We performed the manual labor. Now, we want to drink ourselves silly!"

"You go. I'll fix this," Bella said, gesturing to the mess in our room. "I think I know what you want to keep." I nodded, kissing my girl before heading downstairs. Garrett and Emmett were in the family room, shoes off, beers in hand, watching the Cubs on my flat screen.

"Make yourselves comfortable," I deadpanned.

"Awesome," Garrett said. "Can you make us some food? Steak, maybe? Perhaps some baked potatoes?" He chugged his beer. "Fucking Marmol! Throw a god damned strike, asshole!"

I smirked and went to my pantry, grabbing a bag of chips. Leaning in my fridge, I swiped a jar of salsa and tossed both of them to Garrett. "Enjoy," I snarked.

"You're not even going to open it?"

"You've got two hands," I laughed. "I have to help my girl unpack while you two slackers drink my beer and eat my chips and fancy salsa from Whole Foods. That jar is expensive shit!" I turned, heading back upstairs to help Bella and Rose. We organized my closet, putting a majority of the clothes in the guest bedroom back inside. Afterward, the girls went downstairs and decided to cook some dinner for all of us guys. Shortly after dinner of hamburgers and pasta salad, Garrett left. He had a date with Alice, who had to work today. They were going to some comedy club.

Emmett and Rose helped Bella put her books and such in the bookcases that we set up in the music room. I also brought down my laptop so Bella could look at the homes I favorited. She and Rose poured over them, gushing at how lavish they all were. After a few hours, Rose and Emmett left. Bella was still looking at my computer, searching through the houses.

"You're awfully quiet, sweet girl," I said as I plopped down next to her.

"A lot has happened today, baby," she said, putting the laptop on the cocktail table. "We're officially roomies and looking for a new house."

"Did you see anything you liked?" I asked, jutting my chin at the computer.

"They're all lovely, Edward."

"But…?" I quipped, pulling her close to me.

"They're so big. Not to mention expensive," she chided, looking at me with wide brown eyes. "Also, they're all in the city. Do you want to stay here or move out to the suburbs? Schools in the suburbs are much better than Chicago Public Schools. Neither one of us is religious and well, I don't want to send our children to a private, church school if we aren't even practicing."

_Children? With Bella? Yes and please! Sign me up!_

"Okay, we can look in the suburbs," I said.

"Can I look?" she asked, picking up the computer. "Please?"

"Sure, love," I replied, kissing her head. She giggled and began searching online for our dream home.

xx APFL xx

I was driving home after a very stressful night in the ER, following a very violent workout at the gym. I was sweaty. I was grumpy. All I wanted to do was sleep, preferably with Bella, but she was at work covering for a very run-down and sick Angela. She had moved in with Ben and it was all perfect until Angela caught a very nasty summer cold. She was laid up at home with a high-grade fever, sniffles, hacking cough and a _wonderful_ disposition.

Ben feared for his life.

Anyhow, because Angela was sick, Bella was called in and I was forced to stay home. Alone. After the shitty night I had. So, I decided to beat the crap out of the poor unsuspecting punching bag. I was worn out but I didn't feel like I was going to hurt anyone. That was until I pulled up to my house, seeing my brother's beat up Subaru sitting in my driveway. I was soooooooo not in the mood for his brand of bullshit. I was almost tempted to turn around and drive back the hospital. I could sleep in my office until my next shift.

Unfortunately, he saw my car and he hopped out of his Subaru. He looked awful. His hair was long and stringy. His face was covered with a long, nasty beard and he looked so sad. I parked on the street and walked up to him. "Hi, Jasper," I said, regarding him carefully.

"Hi, Edward," he said, his voice quiet. "Can we, um, talk?"

"If it's to belittle Bella, then, no," I said sternly.

"No, it's not that," he said, looking at me. "Please?"

"Fine," I replied, nodding to the front door. He scuttled behind me and didn't look surprised when he saw Bella's belongings melded with mine. "You want some coffee? I need some since I just got off an overnight shift from hell."

"Sure," Jasper said and he followed me into the kitchen. He sat down on one of the stools, looking around the room. There were subtle differences: a bouquet of flowers on the counter, placemats on the kitchen table that was replaced after my last run-in with Jasper, fresh fruit in a bowl, decorative towels on the stove and a love note on the dry erase board from Bella.

_I'm sorry we're not off together today, baby. I'll be home by five! I took out chicken if you want to grill it for dinner. I love you so much! Get some rest and I'll see you when I get home. Love, B xx_

"She moved in?" he asked.

"Yeah. A couple of weeks ago," I answered as I measured out the coffee. "Angela, her roommate, is pregnant and moved in with Ben, her boyfriend. Their lease was up at the end of July, anyway. So, I asked Bella to move in with me."

"That's awesome," he said, giving me a wistful smile. "When do you think you'll propose?"

"I don't know," I replied. "Soon. Probably before the year is out. I was thinking her birthday. I don't know." I looked at my brother and he was idly playing with a string on his sleeve. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Jasper? You're like a pod person or something."

"I'm not a pod person," he snorted. "I've just done a lot of thinking. A lot of thinking." He ran his fingers through his stringy hair. "I've been awful, Edward. To you. To Bella. To everyone. I was acting like a spoiled brat, trying to make everything be about me." I blinked at him, silently agreeing at everything he had said. He let out a shaky breath, looking up at me. His green eyes were tired and sad. "It's not about me. Not anymore. Because of my close-mindedness, I lost almost everything: Alice, my relationship with you and Rosie, and my happiness."

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked him, unsure where he was going with this.

"Well, first off, I'm coming here, begging for your forgiveness," he said simply. "I'm so sorry for being such a douche. I know the words mean nothing to you but I had to say them. I also have to say them to Bella. I was so hateful towards her and she did _not_ deserve that."

"No. She didn't," I said as I poured myself a cup of coffee. I walked to the liquor cabinet and swiped some Kahlua and some Bailey's Irish Cream from the fridge. I poured a healthy dose of each in my coffee before taking a sip, letting it burn my tongue. "Why did you say those things about her?"

"I don't know. I was hurting and I wanted you and her to hurt, too," Jasper said as he sipped the cup of coffee I put in front of him. "The fact of the matter is that I was a colossal idiot and I want to make it right. So, I want to apologize to you and to Bella. Then, I'm going. I've applied for a position at Rice University in Houston, teaching several history courses and I got the job. I'm moving to Houston at the end of August. I'll be there for your wedding, if you want me there, but I'm starting fresh. Besides, I hate the cold and Houston is gorgeous."

"What about the job here in Chicago?" I asked, vaguely remembering his teaching position he was offered at University of Chicago.

"I turned it down when I got the thumbs up from Rice," Jasper replied.

"Have you talked to Mom and Dad?"

"I have. They've accepted my apology," he said with a frown. "Mom reinstated my trust fund."

"I bet you're thrilled," I said flatly.

"Not really," he replied, shooting a defiant glare at me. "I understand why Mom did it. I shamed her. I shamed my family because of my pigheadedness. So, I'm using some of my trust fund money to move down to Houston and the rest is going to invested. It's time I grew up. I'm twenty-nine years old and I act like I'm still in high school." I arched a brow. "Seriously, though. I'm sorry. I just pray that you can forgive me."

"Is this authentic, genuine and sincere?" I asked. "The last time you apologized, you took it back because you lost your trust fund."

"Yes. This is sincere, Edward. I know that our relationship will be strained for awhile, but I had to try," he said, his green eyes filling with tears. "I've missed my big brother. I've missed my family and I want to make it right. Do you forgive me?"

I sighed, putting down my coffee mug. "I forgive you, but with reservations," I said. "You've got some groveling to do. You hurt Bella and subsequently, hurt me."

"I know, Edward. I want to talk to her but I'm hesitant to do so. I don't even know how to approach it," he said resignedly.

I scratched my head. "How about this? Bella and I are both off on Sunday. Come over for lunch or something," I suggested. "However, one sour remark, one comment about her or something that makes her cry, I will pummel your smelly ass. Haven't you ever heard of a shower? You smell like a hippie commune."

"Like you're all rose petals and sandalwood, Edward. You're pretty rank, too," he said, pointing to my gray shirt that was still covered in sweat from my workout this morning.

"Working out," I snarked, pointing to myself, "Being a lazy ass," pointing to him. "See and smell the difference?" Jasper rolled his eyes. "Shower and get a haircut before you come over. I don't want to dry clean my couches because of your nasty ass. Maybe shave, too?"

"Fine," he grumbled, before giving me a crooked smile. "Thank you, Edward. For giving me a chance to trying to right my wrongs."

"Thank you for wanting to be a better man," I replied. "I really didn't want to hate you."

"Me neither, big brother," he said. "I hated not talking to you." He took a deep breath and heaved his body up from the stool. "I promise to make it right. The only tears you'll see will hopefully be tears of forgiveness."

"If not, there will be tears of pain," I threatened. "Clear?"

"Crystal," he nodded. "I'll see you Sunday." He got up and left my house. I finished my coffee before padding to my liquor cabinet, opening a bottle of whiskey and downing a few slugs of the potent liquor. I leaned heavily against the wall and mentally berated myself. Bella is going to _kill me_. She hates surprises.

How is she going to react with a surprise visit from my brother who made her feel like she was not worthy of my love?

My balls are going to ripped from my body.

Crap.

**A/N: I wanted to have Garrett's welcoming party in this chapter but I wanted it to be in BPOV. Also, we have to address the Jasper issue. He seems to have turned over a new leaf. Do you think he's sincere? Anyhow, up next will be the lunch with Jasper, Edward and Bella. I'm thinking Rose and Emmett will be thrown in there for good measure, too. We're also going to have Garrett's welcome to Chicago party with the solidification of his and Alice's relationship. Finally, we're flying to Hawaii. If you have any suggestions on what our lovebirds should do in Hawaii, let me know. They're going to Oahu, in case you're wondering. I also mapped out the rest of the story. Once we get back from our vacay, it's not going to pretty. Angst is coming. The elusive **_**it**_** is just on the horizon. **

**Anyhow, pictures from the chapter will be on my blog. There are a few. Link for my blog is on my profile. You'll also get teasers and such there, too. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Apprecation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some loving…it'll make me very happy. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Anyhow, up next will be the lunch with Jasper, Edward and Bella. I'm thinking Rose and Emmett will be thrown in there for good measure, too. We're also going to have Garrett's welcome to Chicago party with the solidification of his and Alice's relationship. Finally, we're flying to Hawaii. If you have any suggestions on what our lovebirds should do in Hawaii, let me know. They're going to Oahu, in case you're wondering. I also mapped out the rest of the story. Once we get back from our vacay, it's not going to pretty. Angst is coming. The elusive **_**it**_** is just on the horizon.**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD and Wikipedia. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**BPOV**

Edward has been acting weird lately. He won't look me in the eye and he's acting so guilty. I've tried to talk to him but he kisses me and makes me forget what I wanted to say with lots of orgasms. I'm determined, today, to find out why he's been trying to kill me with his platinum tongue.

So I'm going to ambush him.

In the bathroom.

Not while he's taking a dump or anything. _My man is quite noxious when he does, though. Ewwww…must invest in lots and lots of air freshener._ _And candles…Yankee Candle is having their Semi-Annual clearance. Fluffy Towels is a great scent. Put it on the to-do list. _

I digress. Edward's in the shower and I'm going finally confront him about his odd behavior.

Quietly, I slid into the bathroom and hopped up on the counter after I got back from an overnight shift that I covered for Ben, who caught Angela's summer cold. Edward was humming quietly while he was washing his hair. He was wiggling his butt to the beat in his head. He rinsed his hair and turned off the water. Turning around, he swiped a towel from the bar and rubbed it over his wet hair. I folded my legs underneath me and waited patiently. He opened the shower door and stepped out. He was wrapping the towel around his waist when I decided to pounce.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you're being weird?" I asked.

Edward screamed, dropping his towel onto the ground. "Holy FUCK! Bella, you scared the shit out of me!" he squealed.

"I highly doubt that since the room doesn't smell like a toxic waste dump," I giggled. He rolled his eyes, wrapping the towel back around his waist. "Seriously, why are you acting so jumpy?" My insecurities came flying back. "Do you want me to move out?"

"What?! No!" he said as he crossed over to me, taking my face into his warm, wet palms. He leaned down and kissed me softly. His mouth was warm and pliant, molding with my lips.

I pulled back, pushing him away. "No nookie. You're talking, Cullen. Why are you acting like cat in a room full of rocking chairs?" He frowned and dropped his gaze to my chest. "No staring at the ta-tas. Answer me, Edward." I tipped his head back so he would look me in the eyes.

He sighed and tucked an errant hair behind my ear. "Earlier this week, my brother came by," he said quietly. I bristled. _Ugh, Jasper. Blah…_Jasper pissed me off something awful. He was such an ass. Edward must have felt my reaction and he ran his hands along my back. "I know that you don't like him. Hell, he's not my favorite person either."

"What did he want?" I asked flatly.

"First off, he wanted to apologize to me and hopefully get the opportunity to apologize to you," Edward said as he leaned forward, kissing my forehead. "He finally realized that he was a moron of epic proportions and he wants to make it right."

"When?" I whispered.

"We're both off tomorrow, so I suggested he come over for lunch," Edward muttered. I looked up at him and he was cringing, seemingly afraid of my reaction.

"Oh," I replied intelligently.

"Are you mad at me?" Edward asked. His green eyes were filled with fear, trepidation and guilt.

"Mad isn't the right word," I answered, running my hands over my face. "More like shocked."

"Now, sweet girl, if Jasper pulls any of his usual bullshit, I'll put an end to the lunch and kick out his hippie ass out of our house," Edward said. "I know that you just got off an overnight shift and I'm working in an hour, but you don't need to do anything special for this lunch. I'll order something out. You just go to sleep like you originally planned."

"Do you think he's sincere?" I asked, looking up at Edward.

"If he wasn't, I would have kicked him out when I first saw him in our driveway," Edward replied, pulling me to his muscular chest. "Jasper seems to have turned a page in his life. He wants to atone for his sins before he moves away."

"He's moving?"

"Yeah. He was offered a teaching position at Rice University in Houston," Edward said, kissing my head. "He's leaving for Texas while we're on vacation. He wants a fresh start and this is the best way for Jasper to get it."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" I asked, some anger filling my voice.

"I was afraid that you'd rip off my balls," he chuckled nervously. I shot him a look. "However, based off your reaction, my worry was for naught."

"You should be worried," I said as I wriggled out of his embrace. I slid off the counter and leaned against the door jamb. "Not because of the lunch with Jasper, but because you waited so long to tell me. My brain was doing back flips that you regretted your decision in having me move in with you…that you wanted to end _this._"

"Shit, I'm so sorry, sweet girl," he apologized. "I've told you so many times that you and me, we're forever. I never meant to cause you stress or for you to doubt my true feelings for you, love." I nodded, not trusting my voice. I was grateful that Edward didn't want to kick my fat ass out but upset at him that he waited so long to tell me. "I can see that you're mad at me. I'm really sorry, Bella. I love you and it was never my intention to hurt you."

"I know, Edward," I sighed. "Look, you better finish getting ready. You're due at the hospital soon and I don't want our disagreement to make you late. Besides, I'm tired and cranky. That's exacerbating my aggravation with you. So, I'm going to put on some pajamas and go to sleep while you save some lives."

"I am so sorry," he whispered, giving me a sheepish look. "Forgive me?"

"You're already forgiven," I said, ruffling his wet hair. He gave me his signature crooked grin before leaning forward to kiss me. With one more nip, I pulled back and went into our bedroom to change for bed. I stripped out of my scrubs, tossing them into the hamper. I made mental note that we needed to do laundry. I'd start it once I woke up from my nap. By the time I was curled up in the bed with my journal, Edward was dressed in a pair of scrubs and some sneakers. "Going casual today?"

"Yeah. The last three times I wore a pair of dress pants, dress shirt and tie, I got puked on," he replied, wrinkling his nose. "Maybe if I'm dressed less elegantly, I won't get covered in the contents of someone's stomach."

"Who else is on today?" I snuggled into the bed, tossing my journal onto the nightstand. He sat down and twined his fingers with mine.

"Felix, Garrett, one of the new attendings, Kendra Vanderwulf, and a slew of residents," Edward answered. "Also, Angela, Bree, Alice and Lauren."

"Cool," I mumbled sleepily. I snuggled into the bed, remembering something that was bugging me for awhile. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. Rose's trial?"

"Ah yes, the trial," he sighed. "Royce's attorney's put in a continuance to delay the proceedings, claiming mental instability. The trial was rescheduled for the first week in September unless he pulls another shenanigan like this. I wanted to strangle him for prolonging this for my sister."

"Damn," I frowned, clutching Edward's pillow. "How's Rose?"

"She's ready for it to be over," Edward snorted as he put on his watch and glasses. "She's starting to move on with her life with Emmett and med school and this chapter is over. I also know that Rose wants to take you shopping for some clothes for our trip to Hawaii. Be prepared for next Sunday to be spent at the mall."

"Aw, hell," I grumbled. "I just know that I'm going to be hung over from Garrett's party. I don't know if I can handle shopping. Besides, I wanted to start packing for our trip since I'm working every day leading up to our departure."

"I'll talk to her and tell her to limit your shopping excursion to a few hours at most," Edward smiled. "Now, I'm going to go. I'll see you when I get home and I am sorry about waiting so long to tell you about Jasper. Truly, I was terrified that you'd cut off my 'nads."

"Not today," I said, giving him a sleepy grin. He leaned down and kissed my lips. "Love you, Dr. Tattward."

"Love you more, sweet girl," he replied, brushing my hair from my face. "Sleep well and I'll see you when I get back." My eyes drifted shut. I think I was dead to the world by the time he left our brownstone.

xx APFL xx

"What time is Jasper coming?" I asked as I set the dining room table. I fluffed the flowers that Edward got me last night as another form of apology. They were colorful and gorgeous, giving the room a festive feel for our meal.

"He'll be here in an hour," Edward said. "Stop stressing and come sit with me." He tugged on my hand and led me to the music room. He held me on his lap, idly tracing circles on my knee.

"You said sit with me. Not sit on me," I teased.

"Ideally, I'd like you sit on my face so I can lick your pussy," he snickered, nipping at my ears.

"Horny, Edward?" I laughed. "We've so much sex lately that I'm surprised that you are able to walk. Oh, wait, that _I'm_ able to walk."

"I'm always horny, Bella. I'm a guy," he deadpanned. "Besides, your pussy is made for me. I could live off your succulent nectar forever."

"Yeah, you need to stop for three reasons. Reason one, I'm getting turned on. Reason two, there is nothing you can do about it since I'm surfing the crimson wave. Reason three, Jasper will be here relatively soon." Edward pouted and he slumped against the couch. "No pouting. Be grateful that I got my Aunt Flo now. I won't have it while we're in Oahu."

"Fine," he said. "Speaking of Oahu, I got the airline tickets, keys and rental car information in the mail. Two weeks in paradise with nothing but you, me, a beach and lots of love making."

"Sounds heavenly," I whispered, snuggling into his embrace. We stayed in the music room, wrapped up in each other until Edward's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Jasper. He called to tell us that he was on his way. Edward took that as his cue to call a local restaurant to order our food. He got some Italian food: pizza, calzones, salad, and wedding soup, for our meal with Jasper. It would be delivered in an hour or so. I got up and opened a bottle of red wine.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the front door. My heart began stammering. Edward went to open the door and I ran to the bar to pour myself a shot of something potent. Downing a hefty shot of Dewar's scotch, I felt slightly calmer. However, I was still incredibly nervous. This guy had said things that had hurt me. Things that cut me down almost as badly as my father's vitriol. Why was I ready to forgive him? Give him a chance?

I'd do it. For Edward.

He was the reason why I wanted to try and listen to Jasper.

With another shot and a deep breath, I smoothed my floral skirt and walked out into the living room. Edward and Jasper were talking quietly. I could see the physical changes in Jasper. He was thinner. His clothes hung off his frame and he looked sad. Jasper's hair was cut short and was a mess of blonde locks that looked a lot like Edward's. His face was covered with a neatly trimmed goatee.

"…at least you don't smell like a hippie commune anymore," Edward quipped.

"I showered," Jasper growled. "I even got a haircut and one of those fancy shaving jobs. Besides, I have to go down to Houston later this week for orientation. I probably shouldn't go looking like bum."

"Probably not," Edward snorted. His eyes caught mine and he gave me a warm smile. He reached for me, twining his fingers with mine and pulling me toward his strong chest. I gripped his polo shirt before looking up at Jasper.

Edward's brother's brows were shot to his hairline. He hadn't seen me since that fateful day outside of my apartment. Jasper gave me a tentative grin. "Hi, Bella," he said quietly.

"Hi," I mumbled. "You look good, Jasper."

"Thanks. However, not as good as you," he chuckled. "You look beautiful. Edward's so lucky to have you."

I nodded and nestled closer to Edward. "Thank you."

"Let's sit down," Edward said, trying to break the unease in the room. "Jas, do you want anything to drink?"

"Just water, thanks," Jasper said.

We walked to the family room and sat down. Jasper sat in one of the chairs while I cuddled against Edward's side. I know I was being clingy. However, I was still trying to figure out Jasper's intentions. "So, when do you head down to Houston?" Edward asked.

"My flight takes off on Tuesday and I get home on Friday," he replied, sipping down some of his water. "I just need to fill out paperwork, get my class schedule, room and office assignment and finalize my living situation."

"Are you renting or buying?" Edward prompted.

"Renting for now. If things transpire like I hope, I'll look into buying," he shrugged. "My contract at the university is only for one year. I've got to go through the probationary crap before I have something more secure, you know?"

"I bet Mom is thrilled for a new project to decorate," Edward said with a wry grin.

"She was but this is something I want to do on my own," Jasper said quietly. "I've relied on Mom, Dad, you and Rose for too long. It's time I grew up."

"Are you going to take any furniture from your current apartment?" Edward asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Ah, no," he laughed. "Most of the furniture in there was from thrift stores or Good Will. It's all getting trashed."

"Good. That place was a dump," Edward grumbled. "You're renting up, right?"

"Yeah. Gone are the days of living like an overgrown frat boy," he said dryly. Jasper cleared his throat and he turned to me. "How are things with you, Bella?"

"Um, they're okay. Things are busy at work," I answered politely. "But, Edward's hired some new attendings and we're dealing with fallout from a drug scandal in the ER."

"Dad mentioned that," Jasper said, arching a brow. "What happened?"

Edward and I relayed the story of Jacob, Crowley, Newton and Jessica. Jasper was shocked at the news and the subsequent fallout. As we told the story, the doorbell rang with the delivery of our food. Edward got up and went to answer the door. Jasper and I walked to dining room. "Do you want anything else to drink, Jasper?" I asked politely. "We have wine."

"I'll stick with water, Bella. Thank you," he responded as he sat down. I nodded and went into the kitchen to help with the food. Edward and I carried the meal into the dining room along with a large pitcher of water, placing it next to Jasper. I poured myself a large glass of red wine. While the afternoon hadn't been too unpleasant. It still was unsettling to sit and have lunch with someone who tormented me. It reminded me of the conversation I had with Lauren a couple of weeks ago when I first met Garrett. However, I'd gladly deal with that then the tense conversations with Jasper right now. Plus, there is no real connection to Lauren. I could just ignore her at work. Jasper is Edward's _brother_.

Over our meal, Jasper told us about the position he accepted at Rice University. His excitement was palpable and he seemed happy to start fresh in a new city, new state. After we finished our lunch, I made coffee and we went outside to have some dessert of fruit salad and yogurt. Jasper looked forlorn and nervous. He reached into his shorts pockets and fidgeted in his seat.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Do you think I can talk to Bella alone?" Jasper asked, biting his lip.

"Sure, Jasper. I'll be inside," my boyfriend said. He leaned down, though, getting into his face. "But, if you make her cry, I will kick your ass. You hear me?"

"I hear you," Jasper whimpered. Edward stood up, smacking Jasper's face a few times before walking to me. He gave me a soft kiss on my lips before going to clean up in the kitchen. Nervously, Jasper turned to face me, idly playing with his fruit salad. "So…"

"So…" I said quietly, nibbling on my salad. I needed another drink. This tension was too fucking much. Gah!

Jasper sighed and put an envelope on the table. "Before I say anything, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Why?" I asked, quirking a brow at him. "Sorry, I don't mean to be a bitch, but why should I do this favor for you since you've been nothing but a first-class asshole to me?"

"I know," he mumbled. "I've been horrific and I completely understand why…why you don't want to help me."

"That's putting it mildly," I said blandly. I looked at the envelope and saw that it was addressed to Alice. "Let me guess, you want me to give that to Alice?"

"If it's not too much trouble," he muttered dejectedly. "It's an apology to her. She's blocked me from her cell phone and each time I tried to talk to her, she ran away saying that she hated me. Now, I know that more likely than not, she'll rip it up and throw it away, but at least I tried, you know?"

I picked up the envelope and tucked it under my bowl. "I'll give it to her but I make no promises about her reaction," I responded.

"I know. I just wanted her to know that I love her and that she'll always be a part of me," Jasper said, giving me a sad smile. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his short hair. "Bella, I want to apologize to you, too." I raised my brows, staring at him. "I can tell that you are shocked at my admission, but my behavior was inexcusable. Awful. Hateful. I treated you like shit and it was uncalled for."

"You say that now but will you change your mind again?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "Do you know how much you hurt me, Jasper? You said this beautiful apology a couple of months ago, only to take it back a couple of days later because you were cut off from you trust fund. I don't know if I can believe you."

"You're right," he said as he pushed his food away. "I wish you could know how much I am sorry for hurting you. I can see how happy you make my brother and that, in turn, makes me happy." Jasper scrubbed his face and stood up. "Bella, I'm sorry. So sorry. I'll keep saying that until you believe me. Based off the loving, adoring looks my brother gives you, I know that I'll be getting a new sister soon and I want us to have some sort of relationship."

"It'll take time, Jasper," I responded, looking up at him. "You hurt me. You hurt Edward. You hurt a lot of people. However, I'm not one to hold a grudge. BUT, I'm not ready to forgive you. Not yet. I have to see a concerted effort from you in the future for me to consider it. I can be cordial and polite but I don't think I'll ever be close to you, Jasper. The trust just _isn't there_."

"I understand and I respect that," he sighed. "I've done nothing to gain your trust and did everything to squash our friendship and relationship."

"Yep," I answered, crossing my arms over my chest. I twisted my promise ring, wanting nothing more than this long-ass day to be over. "Give me time, Jasper. Time and proof that you're willing to accept me. All of me. I know I'm not perfect. I know that I'm too fat…"

"Bella! No! That's not it. I used that as a crutch. You are a beautiful woman. I can see why Edward loves you so much," Jasper said as he sat down next to me. He leaned forward, tangling his hands into his hair. "And it's not just the physical beauty that attracts him to you. It's your heart and the goodness of your soul. Shit…I really fucked everything up. I'm so sorry, Bella. So sorry. I wish I could take back everything I said. I wish could…"

"You can't change the past, Jasper," I said quietly. "Just make changes for the future and we'll take it from there, okay?" He nodded and wiped his face. "You alright?"

"I will be," he answered, looking up at me with weepy eyes. "Thank you for listening, Bella and for opening up your home to me in order to talk. You are an amazing woman and my brother is so lucky to have you. I promise you that I will try and make things better between us. I know it'll take a lot of time, but I will try." He stood up. "I'm going to go. I have to pack for my trip since tomorrow will be spent running errands. I'll talk to you later, Bella." He left the backyard through the garage. I heard his car start and he drove away.

I began cleaning up the dessert when Edward came back outside. "Do I have to kick his ass, sweet girl?" he asked as he hugged me.

"No. He apologized," I said, pressing my face to his chest.

"And…?"

"I still don't trust him."

"Nor do you have to, love," he said simply.

"I'll be pleasant and cordial but I don't know if I can ever…"

"I understand, Bella. I'm in the same boat. My brother has always been a manipulator. It's part of his middle-child charm. Sometimes it's cute and adorable. Like when he was a kid, asking mom for ice cream and she said no. He'd turn to dad, who would ultimately say yes. Now, the manipulation not so adorable."

"It's obnoxious."

"My brother is obnoxious. That hasn't changed," Edward snickered. "Now, let's go inside and spend the rest of our day of cuddling and making out like horny teenagers."

"I love the sound of that."

xx APFL xx

The week flew by quickly. Work was, well, work: busy and filled with lots of sick people. You get that at a hospital. Before I knew it, Saturday had rolled around and Edward and I were getting ready for Garrett's house warming. Garrett was hosting a cocktail party. Edward had to wear a suit and I had to wear a blue wrap dress. Edward insisted that I wear my Valentine's Day jewelry. I would gladly wear it since I didn't get a lot of opportunities to do so. It's too fancy to wear every day. The night of the party, Edward held a box and a sheepish grin.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Absolutely nothing," he snorted. He pushed up his glasses and tugged me to the couch in the living room.

"Liar. What's that?" I giggled, pointing to the long slender box in his hands.

"Just a little something to show my affection to my girl," he stated simply. "You deserve to be showered with love and affection and this is what I'm doing." He gently placed the box in my hands, smiling expectantly. "And before you have a heart attack, I didn't spend a dime."

"That so doesn't put me at ease," I said blandly, arching a brow at him. Edward jutted out his bottom lip, pushing the box closer and closer to my hands. I kissed his pout away before opening the sleek black leather box. Slowly, I opened the present in my hands; the sound of the springs creaking filled the room. "Loud enough box?"

"That was pretty bad," Edward chuckled. "Obnoxiously loud."

I elbowed him and continued opening the box. Nestled inside was the most gorgeous bracelet I'd ever seen. It had an art deco feel to it, shimmering in what I think were diamonds. "Edward…" I gasped. "This is…way too much."

"No, it's not," he said quietly. "I wanted to give you this because you should be dripping in diamonds, not hospital scrubs. Besides, I want you to wear that with your wedding dress when we get married." He picked up the bracelet, fastening it on my left wrist.

"Dia…dia…diamonds?" I squeaked, gazing at the sparkling stones around my wrist. "Holy crap."

"Nothing but the best for my girl," he murmured, nuzzling my neck with his nose and pressing a soft kiss to the sensitive spot behind my ear. "We do need to get going. I've got to stop at Binny's to pick up some alcohol for Garrett."

I nodded and stared at my new bracelet while Edward stood up. Gently fingering the gorgeous gems, I smiled softly. "Thank you for this, Edward. I don't know what I did to deserve it or you, honestly, but I'm so eternally grateful for everything that you've done for me and I love you," I said, grinning up at him. Standing up, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. His strong arms snaked over me and he held me to his body as if I was going to disappear.

After a kiss in appreciation to my fancy diamond bracelet, we left the brownstone. Edward stopped at Binny's, a large liquor store, to pick up a bottle of Jose Cuervo and Chivas Regal as a housewarming present for Garrett. A short drive in the Vanquish, we soon pulled into the circle drive of the Trump Tower. Edward used the valet to park the car, threatening the guy if there were any dings or scratches on the paint with the ire of a thousand men.

Inside of the sleek condo building, we were ushered toward the elevators by the doorman. Garrett had informed the condo complex of the party and any guests were allowed up to his fifty-second floor penthouse. Edward and I had seen Garrett's condo. I brought over food a couple of times since his kitchen was the last room he tackled. Garrett can't cook. So, he procrastinated on setting that up and gave me the puppy-dog pout to feed him. Edward gave him shit for relying on _his _girlfriend to provide sustenance. So, I did a few times but I also told Garrett that I was going to give him cooking lessons. He's a year and half older than Edward and yeah, eating pizza, beer and all that jazz…not good.

We have our first cooking lesson the next day off after Edward and I get back from Hawaii.

The ride up in the elevator was dizzying due to the speed at which we ascended. I hated Garrett's elevator but I sure as hell wasn't walking up fifty-two flights of stairs in stilettos. Yes, I was wearing stilettos thanks to Rose and Alice who convinced me it would work with my outfit.

_What crack was I smoking when I agreed to wear these insanely high heels?_

"Who's all going to be there?" I asked Edward, shifting uncomfortably on my feet. _Fucking shoes. _

"Well, you, me and Garrett," Edward quipped, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Alice, Angela, Ben, Bree, Felix and his wife, Miranda, my parents, Emmett, Rose, and the new attendings we hired. I also think that Garrett invited Dr. Volturi and his wife, Diane, but he politely declined."

"Brown noser," I chuckled.

"Garrett was always such a suck-up," Edward laughed as we reached his condo. We could hear the music from the hallway along with some people talking behind the thick, oak door. He rang the doorbell and instantly, the door swung open by Garrett. He looked drunk already with a crooked smile, staggering on his feet. "Jesus, McGovern. How many did you have?"

"Fuck you, fucko," Garrett snorted, pulling Edward into a warm embrace. "I only had one drink. I'm drunk off a certain sexy nurse."

"You're not dating my girlfriend, asshat," Edward laughed, punching Garrett's arm.

"Not Bella," he said as he hugged me and kissed my cheek. "I love you, sister mine, but incest is not best."

"I agree," I giggled. "You look good, Garrett."

"Thanks!" he chirped. "Alice, _my girlfriend_, picked out the suit and bought me this nice new tie to coordinate with her outfit. What do you think? Be honest. I can take it."

"Interesting," Edward deadpanned. "What color is that? Puce?"

"No, moron. It's coral," Garrett answered as he dragged us into his condo. "Alice is wearing the same lovely shade."

"Wait a minute, did you say girlfriend?" I asked, gripping on Garrett's coat sleeve.

His eye softened and he sighed. "Yep. Alice and I decided to make it official and yeah," he grinned like a loon. "She's so amazing and I've never, ever felt this way about a girl." Garrett had a swoony look on his face and he clutched his hands over his heart. "It's destiny that I came out here. Alice is just…perfection." Garrett looked back at Edward, noticing the Binny's bag. "Did you bring me booze?"

"God, you're a dork," Edward laughed, handing him the bag. "Yes, I got you booze. Well, _we_ got you booze. Jose Cuervo and Chivas Regal."

"Jose?" Garrett moaned, his face morphing into one of disgust.

"What's wrong with Jose?" I asked.

"Bad college and med school memories," Garrett blanched. He covered his mouth, pretending to hold back vomit. "You suck, Cullen. You suck donkey balls." He sighed and dragged us into the kitchen, depositing the alcohol onto the makeshift bar on his island in the kitchen.

Alice was putting out food onto the kitchen table, looking surprisingly at ease in the condo. She wore an asymmetrical dress in the same shade of coral as Garrett's tie. On her face, she had a satisfied smile of a woman who had been successfully sexed up. A lot.

_Go Garrett. You made one of my best friends a sexually satisfied woman. _

"Bella," Alice sang as she teetered toward me in her stiletto heels. She hugged me close. "We have SOOOOOOOOOOOO much to talk about."

"I can imagine," I answered, kissing her cheek.

"You look amazing, Bella," Alice said as she gripped my hands. "This dress was made for you and damn, your curves should be illegal." I wrinkled my nose. Underneath my dress was a girdle-like thing holding me in places where I had lumps, rolls and bumps. "I see your distaste. Bella, you are gorgeous. If I were a lesbian, I'd do you."

"Okay, Ali," I snorted. "However, I don't think your _boyfriend_ would appreciate that too much."

"He told you?" Alice asked, bouncing on her toes.

"Yeah. I'm so happy for you," I said giddily. "Garrett is an amazing man and you deserve so much happiness."

"He is," Alice said wistfully. She squealed and hugged me before dragging me into the living room. Angela was in there, chatting with Bree while Ben was dutifully sitting next to her. On the opposite couch was one of the new attendings, Dr. Kendra Vanderwulf and her long-time boyfriend, Chris. Edward eventually came over with Garrett and pulled me into an overstuffed chair, holding me on his lap. His fingers were threaded with mine as he idly kissed my neck, listening to all of us converse about the politics of the hospital, Angela's upcoming baby shower in October that Alice was throwing and other random topics related to our lives.

An hour later, Edward's parents arrived with Rosalie and Emmett. Following close behind was Felix and his wife, Miranda and much to our surprise, Dr. Volturi and his wife, Diane. The party was in full swing. It was a very classy affair with quiet jazz playing and elegant food. Garrett had done an amazing job with the party.

It wasn't until Cynthia showed up that Alice grabbed all of us girls, dragging us into the bedroom in the back of the condo. Her body was vibrating with excitement as she skipped to the bed, sitting down demurely, running her hands over the soft bedding. "Oh my god, you guys," she sighed, falling back onto the bed.

Angela sat down in the chair off to the side while Rose and I sat down on the bed. "Are you and Dr. McHottie-Stuff an official couple?" Angela asked, absently rubbing her stomach. Her smile was blinding and her eyes twinkling.

"Yes," Alice squealed. "Bella already knows since Garrett spilled the beans when they came in. But, yeah. Garrett and I are an official couple."

"Tell us, girl," Rose said, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulders.

"Well, we kind of hooked up on the Fourth of July," Alice blushed. "After our shift, Garrett invited me to his condo. We talked for hours since we were both off the next day and not scheduled to work until the following evening. The next thing I knew, Garrett was kissing me and we ended up in bed."

"Did you have sex?" Angela asked, licking her lips in anticipation.

"No. We fooled around and did everything _but_ sex," Alice answered, blushing a brilliant crimson.

"Have you had sex?" I asked, elbowing my friend.

Alice grinned and nodded. "Last night was our first time making love. It was after Garrett asked if we could be exclusive. What I feel for him is…there are no words…I honestly thought Jasper was my _one_ but he wasn't. Garrett is. I mean, we've got a long way to go in regards to our relationship. We've both been hurt by significant others: him by his ex-wife and me by Jasper. I think that we'll help each other heal. You know?"

"That's so awesome, Ali," I said as I hugged her. "You and Garrett are so stinking adorable, too."

"Enough with the cuteness and adorable factor…what about his body?" Angela asked, fanning herself. "He looks _built_ under his clothes."

"You've got Ben," I snorted.

"I do but he's a skinny fucker with a huge cock," she smirked. "I want to know about the walking, talking advertisement for sit ups looks like, also known as Dr. Mchottie-Stuff or Garrett."

"I lick his stomach," Alice giggled. "Just to feel the ridges. And his wang? Biggest I'd ever been with and I'm a quasi slut."

"You are not a slut. Lauren and Jessica are sluts," Angela deadpanned. "You are seasoned."

"What am I? A steak?" Alice bellowed, falling back on the bed. Angela shrugged as Alice cackled uncontrollably on the bed. She sobered up and wiped her face of the tears that inevitably fell from her laugh-fest. "Phew! Seasoned…what a description, Ang."

"Speaking of Jessica, what happened to her?" I asked. I knew she was fired and that her nursing license was permanently revoked.

"She's back at home with her parents and awaiting trial for the drug charges. She's in a heap of trouble," Alice said. "They're talking ten to fifteen years in prison."

"The only way she's going to get out of this is some sort of technicality," Angela said as she shifted on the chair. "Oh, can someone help me up? I gotta pee."

Rose stood up and helped Angela out of the chair. She waddled to the bathroom, shutting the door. Rose took her spot in the chair. She was pretty quiet, nervously playing with the ring on her right hand. "You okay, Rose?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said softly, giving me an anxious smile.

"No, you're not. You've been quiet all night and very clingy with either Emmett or Edward," Alice said.

Rose sighed and fell back against the chair. "I'm just done with this shit with Royce," she spat. "My life should be normal by now. Royce should be behind bars, permanently but his fucktard of a lawyer is insisting that he's mentally incompetent to stand trial. He's even changed his defense to 'not guilty' due to extreme emotional distress."

"The insanity plea?" I squeaked. Rose nodded and bit her lip. "What a crock of shit!"

"Maybe we can all visit him in jail and beat the crap out of him," Alice growled.

"He's on house arrest," Rose snarled. "His attorney got him out due to his emotional distress. My family tried to get him placed in a secured medical facility, but it was stopped."

Angela waddled back out, wiping her hands. "What was stopped?" she asked. Rose quickly explained what she just told us and Angela's pale face was getting red with anger. "Let me at him! I'll castrate him with my bare hands! INSANITY PLEA?! I will seriously cut a bitch!"

"Ang, relax," I said as I guided her back to the chair that Rose vacated. I pressed my hand to her neck. "Your pulse is racing and that's not good for Atomic Baby."

"Fine," she snapped, sitting back in the chair, taking deep breaths.

"When does the trial start?" Alice asked Rose, taking her hand.

I was still sitting by Angela, monitoring her pulse. I was almost tempted to get Garrett or Edward to take her blood pressure but decided against it. If Angela's face doesn't return to a more natural shade, I'd grab one of them.

"September 2nd," Rose replied. "Pretrial stuff happens in August but the actual opening statements begin on September 2nd. The judge also said that there are no more shenanigans after this continuance. One way or another, this is going to be done."

"We'll be there, Rose," I said as I laced my fingers with Rose's. "Whenever we're not working, we'll be there. And when they give the verdict, I'll be right next to you."

"Promise?" she whispered, looking at me with tears in her green eyes.

"I promise, Rose," I smiled, wiping her tears away. She hugged me, sobbing quietly. Alice whispered in my ear that she was going back to the party with Ang. I stayed with Rose as she pulled herself together. A half hour later, Rose and I walked back out to the party. She sidled up to Emmett, enjoying his embrace while I went to the kitchen to make myself a drink. I walked in and found Alice and Garrett in a passionate embrace.

By passionate embrace, I mean, they were a step away from having sex on the kitchen counter.

I figured my drink could wait and I walked back to the living room, sitting down next to Edward. He threaded his fingers with mine as he had a conversation with Dr. Volturi and his parents. They were discussing a new inpatient psychiatric facility that the board had proposed. What they were talking about intrigued me and I listened intently, even offering my own opinions which Dr. Volturi loved: a clinic for teens and young adults struggling with self-esteem issues, group therapy sessions with trained psychologists to deal with emotional abuse and teasing and one-on-one sessions for the community.

Just before the party ended, Dr. Volturi asked to speak with me. "Ms. Swan," he began, giving me a warm smile, "you had some very unique ideas for the facility. Have you ever considered continuing your studies?"

"What do you mean, Dr. Volturi?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"You are an excellent nurse. Your reviews have been nothing but stellar and your ideas for the psychiatric facility are so unique. You obviously have a talent for psychology and I'd like to see you develop that," he said.

"Okay?" I squeaked.

"Come see me the next day you're on and I want to discuss a proposition for you. Your mind is too great to waste on just nursing," he said with a proud grin. "You're on Monday, right?"

"Yes, sir," I answered.

"Come see me before your shift," he replied, holding out his hand. We shook and he left with his wife. I walked back to the party. It was quickly ending. Soon, it was just Garrett, Alice, Edward and me, cleaning up the mess. The guys had removed their jackets and ties to do the dishes while Alice and I were gathering plates that were scattered all around the condo. Working together, we managed to get the place back to its original state of cleanliness. We hugged each other and Edward and I drove back to the brownstone. We stripped out of our clothes, making love before falling asleep.

The next day, I went shopping with Esme and Rose. Between the two of them, I got a brand new summer wardrobe for my trip to Hawaii. Rose picked out the clothes. When I tried to pay for anything, Esme said that she wanted to spoil her new daughter. Rose dragged me to the salon and I got my vajayjay waxed. In addition to that, my hair was highlighted and trimmed, falling in long curly layers. Together, we had a late lunch before I was dropped off at my home, laden with a ton of bags and a set of brand-new luggage. _Damn, those Cullens…too freaking generous. _

I spent the rest of the afternoon washing clothes and beginning to pack. Edward left me a note on the dry erase board on the fridge, explaining that he was called in to work and wouldn't be back until late. Around seven, he called me and explained that he was going to stay at the hospital overnight since the ER was short-staffed. We said our 'I love you's' and I made myself a salad. By nine, I was getting tired and decided to go up to bed. I showered, quickly blow drying my hair before clambering into the empty king-sized bed, minus one Edward. _Sigh…_Picking up my journal, I turned to the next page, putting the date on the top of the page.

_July 28__th__, 2013_

_Okay, so a lot has happened recently. First off, a week from today, Edward and I are going on a romantic Hawaiian vacation together, for two weeks. I've never been on a plane and I'm freaking out slightly at the _EIGHT HOUR _ride ahead of us. But, then again, we'll be in Oahu: a tropical paradise. For two whole weeks. Now, _that_ I'm excited about. The only sucky thing is that I'm working every single day leading up to our vacation. Plus, overtime. The paycheck is going to be sweet, but I'll definitely need the vacation once it's all said and done, you know?_

_What's happened…well, let's start with today. I went shopping with Rosalie and Esme for clothes for the trip. I have a ton of clothes for our vacation now, plus five new bathing suits, and some pretty saucy lingerie. You want to talk about weird? Buying bras, panties and negligees with the woman who gave birth to your boyfriend. AWKWARD…Not that I'm ungrateful for the new clothes, I am. It's just odd that they were bought by my boyfriend's mother and sister. _

_Moving on. Or rather, backward. Yesterday was Garrett's housewarming party. Ahhh, Garrett. The older brother I always wanted. He's so awesome, in a goofy but sexy nerd way. He's probably the closest person to me besides Edward. I love Angela, Alice and Rose but talking to Garrett is like talking to a father/brother figure. It makes me really miss on what I never had with my dad. I know that my relationship with my dad was awful but sometimes, I wish, that we had something…you know? It's sad that I'm getting that feeling from a guy that I met less than a month ago who is best friends with my boyfriend. I'm so grateful that Garrett moved here, though. He's an amazing doctor, a loving brother/friend and comic relief for everyone. Garrett is hysterical…seriously._

_Back to Garrett's housewarming; it was a lot of fun. The mix of people was definitely interesting. We had nurses, doctors, nurse techs, and even a few orderlies dressed in their finest for the party. Conversation, booze and laughter were flowing readily. So was the PDA. Garrett and my friend, Alice, are an official couple. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. I mean, I walked in on them in the kitchen, almost getting ready to do the nasty on the kitchen counter. _

_Then, before our chief of staff left, he asked if he could meet with me prior to the start of my shift tomorrow. He was very intrigued with the ideas I had for the new psychiatric inpatient facility the board members are proposing. So, tomorrow, at eight, I'm meeting with the chief of staff for something and I don't know what. I'm nervous but excited at the same time. So, wish me luck!_

_Unfortunately, all was not smiles and roses at the party. Rose was upset about the impending trial of her rapist, Royce. There was a continuance issued that delayed the start of the trial until September 2__nd__. She's ready to move on and this is just prolonging her pain. I promised her that I'd be there for her when I could. If I wasn't working, I'd be right next to Rose. I also promised that I'd be there for the verdict. She needs her friends and family, especially if the verdict is not in her favor. Based off what I've heard, Royce is as good as convicted, but still…it's an unknown and subsequently nerve-wracking for Rosalie. I'd be a hot mess if I were her. _

_Rose needs this vacation to Hawaii more than I do, but secretly, I'm happy that I'm going. One week and then two weeks in paradise. I can't wait. I really can't. _

_If only the plane ride didn't scare the shit out of me…_

xx APFL xx

The work week flew by. Before I knew it, I was taking the el home the night before our vacation. Edward had worked an overnight and was currently packing his stuff while I was at work. I dragged my tired body through the door shortly after eight in the evening. Edward's suitcases were already by the doorway. I padded into the kitchen and was greeted with a very enthusiastic boyfriend, putting a floral necklace around my neck. "You've been 'lei'd'," he snickered, kissing my lips.

"God, that is so cheesy, Edward," I snorted. I wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling against his soft t-shirt. "I see you're all packed."

"Everything but my toiletry bag," he said, kissing my head. "I'm so ready to spend two weeks, uninterrupted, with you, sweet girl."

"Hmmm, me too," I hummed happily. "Now, I'm going to shower since I reek of hospital, vomit and antiseptic."

"Nah, you smell like strawberries and cream," he cooed, burying his nose in my hair. He pulled back slightly. "With a side order of vomit. You got it in your hair?"

"Projectile baby vomit," I giggled. "Lovely, huh?"

"Hazard of the job," he replied. With another kiss to my lips, he released me and I went up to shower. When I was done with my shower, Edward called me down for some dinner. We ate a quiet meal of grilled chicken, fresh veggies and a salad. After the dishes were done, I went back upstairs to finish packing, save for my own toiletry bag. Edward carried my suitcase down but left the small roller bag in our bedroom. We both went to bed early since our flight was at the ass-crack of dawn. Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning. I was nervous about the flight. I was giddy about the trip. All of these emotions were causing me to not sleep. "Love?" Edward asked.

"Hmmmm?" I replied.

"You're restless," he said turning to face me. "Are you okay?"

"Excited. Nervous," I answered honestly. He opened his arms and cradled me against his chest. I pressed my ear right above his smooth, steady heartbeat.

"Everything will be fine," he murmured, idly rubbing his fingertips along my back. "Flying is no big deal. Besides, I'll be right next to you, holding your hand. We're also in first class. We won't be crammed in like sardines. Just enjoy it, sweet girl."

"It's just my first vacation and looking forward to it," I smiled, kissing his soft skin.

"It's the first vacation of many, Bella," he said quietly, tracing circles along the skin of my back. "Just close your eyes, sweet girl."

"Kay," I replied, nestling closer to him. He started humming and he continued his languid pattern on my skin. The combination of the two was lulling me to sleep. The next thing I knew, the alarm was going off and Edward was moving me from his body. "No…"

"You just sleep some more. I'm going to shower and check on the limo," he said, kissing my temple. "I'll wake you soon."

I grunted and buried my nose into his pillow. What seemed like a second, Edward was gently shaking me awake. "Come on, sleeping beauty. The limo is going to be here in a half hour and you need to finish packing your roller bag."

I heaved my body out of bed and padded to the bathroom. I quickly took care of business of going to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and putting on some makeup. I tossed my makeup and necessities into my bag before braiding my hair down my back. Picking up my bag, I walked back out into the bedroom and put it into the roller bag along with my curling iron and blow dryer. I walked into the closet, finding Edward inside searching for a shirt. It left him delightful naked from the waist up. I wrapped my arms around his slender waist, nuzzling the skin between his shoulder blades. "Love you," I mumbled against his fresh smelling skin.

His hands laced with mine and he swayed us back and forth. "Not as much as I love you, sweet girl," he whispered, turning around, holding me to his chest. "I'm so happy we're going away. I love our friends and family but two weeks of just us is what I need." Edward's cell phone began ringing in his pocket. Fishing into his shorts, he pulled it out. "Limo's here. Are you done with your small bag?"

"Yeah," I said as I kissed his chest. He cupped my face and pressed a searing kiss to my mouth before he grabbed a v-neck t-shirt. He smacked my ass as he left the closet, leaving me to get ready. I swiped a pair of khaki Bermuda shorts and a purple t-shirt. Once I picked out my outfit, I grabbed a pair of sneakers along my messenger bag from the closet. I finished with putting on a pair of hoop earrings, my promise ring and a watch before stumbling down the stairs. I grabbed a handful of books along with my cell phone, charger and iPod, tossing them into the bag. The last thing I picked up was my wallet.

"…Thanks for checking the house, Rosie," Edward said. "No, I don't have any plants that need watering. Just pick up the mail. Oh! And no nookie in my house…Yes, I'm hysterical and you love me. Thanks again, Rosie. I'll bring you something back from Oahu. Love you, baby sister…I will. Bye!"

"Rose is checking the house?" I asked as I slid my messenger bag over my head.

"Yep. Picking up the mail and such. She said for us to have fun," he said, slipping his phone into his pocket. "You ready?"

"I think so," I answered. He grinned crookedly, picking up his own messenger bag and tugging on my hand. He locked the door and together we walked to the stretch limo. Since it was so freaking early, we got the airport in no time. We checked in, walked through security and went to our gate. We stopped for a brief breakfast before settling into our seats at the gate. My nerves were building as the time got closer to our departure. I was nervously pacing.

"Bella, relax," Edward chuckled.

"I can't," I said as I sat down for a second before hopping up again, pacing the small space in front of our seats.

His strong arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me onto his lap. "Sweet girl, everything is going to be fine," he soothed. "Now, I think you need to be distracted. You have yet to tell me about your meeting with Dr. Volturi."

"Right," I chuckled nervously. "We haven't had much time to talk this week."

"I know," he grumbled, kissing my bare shoulder. "Two weeks of just _us. _Now, tell me about your meeting."

"Well, he asked to see me prior to my shift on Monday. However, I went up to his office and he was called away to some meeting all day. Dr. Volturi even texted me and apologized for his schedule, vowing to see me sometime during my shift on Tuesday. It wasn't until near the end of my shift when he called down to the ER, asking to speak with me. So, I went up to his office and sat down. Dr. Volturi was impressed with my ideas for the psychiatric facility and asked if I ever considered going back to school."

"What did you say?" Edward asked, slipping his warm hand underneath my t-shirt.

"I told him how I was considering going back to get my masters to become a nurse practitioner," I explained. "Dr. Volturi shook his head and pushed a catalogue toward me. It was doctoral program through the University of Chicago in behavioral sciences and psychology. He said that the hospital would pay for me to go to get my doctorate in psychology, if I work in the psychiatric facility as the head of adolescent and young adult care."

"Are you freaking serious?" Edward asked, his brows shooting to his hairline.

"I'm totally serious," I smiled. "We worked together in completing my application. He said that he would personally deliver it to the head of the behavioral sciences department when he went over there to teach his class for the school on Wednesday."

"Have you heard anything?" Edward questioned, obviously very excited about my news.

"Nothing official yet, but unofficially, the department head was very impressed that the chief of staff from Cook County Hospital hand-delivered my application and looks forward to meet with me upon our return from Hawaii," I said, smiling confidently.

"What about work?" Edward asked. "Will you still be a nurse?"

"That's one of the things I'd need to work out if I get into the program. I'd only be able to work part-time since I'd be a full-time student," I frowned. "I'd be able to keep my health insurance and such, since the hospital is paying for my education but my paycheck would significantly decrease."

"Bella, you and I both know that I can support us both. With this news, I'm more than happy to…"

"I don't want to be a free-loader," I sighed.

"You wouldn't. Bella, you'd be getting a top-notch education from an amazing program. Besides, remember what I said? I am planning on marrying you," he said firmly, running his finger over my promise ring. "What's mine is yours. That includes the house, my money and my body."

"In case I need to fuck away some stress?" I snorted.

"Exactly, sweet girl. As a med student, I was a horny bastard since I was in a perpetual state of stress," he snickered. He tightened his arms around my waist and he put his chin on my shoulder. "That's wonderful news, Bella. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm just afraid that I'm going to let down Dr. Volturi," I glowered. "And you. And me…"

"You wouldn't," Edward said softly, kissing behind the hollow of my ear. "You're so smart and Dr. Isabella Cullen has a certain ring to it."

"It does, but who says that I'm going to use your name professionally?" I teased, elbowing him in the chest. "Dr. Swan sounds pretty damn cool, too." Edward scowled at me, arching a brow at me. "I'm just teasing you, Cullen. I have no attachment to my name. Really." His scowl deepened and he squeezed me so tightly that I thought my ribs were going to be bruised. "Ow, baby…too tight."

"Sorry, sweet girl," he said sullenly. He kissed me lightly and stared into my eyes. "I hate that you have no attachment to your name. I mean, you should be proud of it and you're not."

"Once I have yours, I will be proud," I said quietly, placing my hand on his slightly scruffy cheek. "I'll be a Cullen."

"You'll be my wife," he said surely. "I'll be so proud to have you as my wife, sharing _our_ name." I leaned my forehead against his. One of his hands gently cupped my face as he breathed deeply. "I love you, sweet girl. I'm so proud of you…of everything you've accomplished and will accomplish in the future."

"Thank you," I said, playing with the hair at Edward's nape of his neck. "I love you, too, Edward. More than I could ever possibly imagine."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now boarding flight number 2657, nonstop service to Honolulu International Airport. First class passengers, platinum club members and passengers with priority seating, please have your boarding passes out and line up in an orderly fashion."

"That's us," Edward said with a wide, beaming grin. I got up and we headed to the ticket agent who scanned our boarding passes.

"Have a wonderful trip, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," she said.

I was about to correct her when Edward smirked at her, saying, "We will." He dragged me down the jet-way. We settled into our comfy seats in first class. I buckled up and looked out the tiny window, freaking out that this long tube with wings will fly us to Honolulu. Twining our fingers together, Edward looked at me with mischief in his eyes. "Bella, have you ever considered joining the mile high club?"

_Say what?_

**A/N: Well, there you have it folks, the latest episode in APFL. I hope ya'll liked it. I apologize for the 'transitional' nature of the chapter but not every chappie is going to be filled with intrigue, lemons and such. We did, however, get some resolution with Jasper. It'll be a long road for him in regards to forgiveness. We also established Garrett and Alice as a couple. Now, up next will be Edward and Bella's trip to Oahu. (If any of you have any good Oahu stories, please let me know! I've been to Hawaii, but to Maui not Oahu.) There will be good times had for our favorite nurse and doctor. And when I mean good times, I mean lots of lemonade. There will also be a plot in Oahu, but lots of romantic times will be had, mostly. Once they get back, the craziness will ensue (the angsty stuff…but I'm telling you it's not a breakup. A lot of people expressed concerns in reviews/PMs that they were worried about a breakup. No breakup…I promise.)**

**Now, pictures from this chapter will be on my blog (link in my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some loving! Hugs and Edward kisses!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome back, my lovelies! **_**A Prescription for Love **_**is back and up next will be Edward and Bella's trip to Oahu. (If any of you have any good Oahu stories, please let me know! I've been to Hawaii, but to Maui not Oahu.) There will be good times had for our favorite nurse and doctor. And when I mean good times, I mean lots of lemonade. There will also be a plot in Oahu, but lots of romantic times will be had, mostly. Once they get back, the craziness will ensue (the angsty stuff…but I'm telling you it's not a breakup. A lot of people expressed concerns in reviews/PMs that they were worried about a breakup. No breakup…I promise.)**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD and Wikipedia. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**BPOV**

"That's us," Edward said with a wide, beaming grin. I got up and we headed to the ticket agent who scanned our boarding passes.

"Have a wonderful trip, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," she said.

I was about to correct her when Edward smirked at her, saying, "We will." He dragged me down the jet-way. We settled into our comfy seats in first class. I buckled up and looked out the tiny window, freaking out that this long tube with wings will fly us to Honolulu. Twining our fingers together, Edward looked at me with mischief in his eyes. "Bella, have you ever considered joining the mile high club?"

_Say what?_

**EPOV**

"Edward Anthony Cullen, are you asking me if I want to have…_sex_…on the plane?" Bella hissed, her eyes big as I've ever seen them. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Nope. Perfectly sane," I chuckled, leaning over to nibble on my girl's ear.

"In front of all of these people? Hell, no, Edward," she grumbled.

"It's not like we're going to get completely naked," I reasoned, moving my mouth down her neck.

"You forget that I have a tendency to soak you when I come," she deadpanned.

_Shit, I forgot about that. I love it but damn…_ "Control it," I purred.

"No, Dr. Horny," she giggled. "I don't want to 'control it.' I love losing myself in the feelings of what you give me, baby. I don't want to stop my screams. I don't want to quell my orgasm just because we're on a plane."

"Then, I may have to arrange for a private jet for our flight home so we can join the mile-high club," I retorted smugly.

"I don't think so, Edward," she smirked, smacking my arm. There was a loud thump in the underbelly of the plane. Bella shrieked. "What was that?"

"They're probably just closing the cargo hold, sweet girl," I said, putting my arm around her.

"Do all planes make that noise? Is this one defective? Edward, are we going to die?" she shot off, getting more and more hysterical with each question.

"Bella, relax," I soothed. "Deep breaths, love." She was panting hysterically, but ironically enough, deeply. "To answer your questions: yes, all planes make that noise. As far as I know, this plane is not defective. Unfortunately, we're both going to die…"

"WHAT?!"

"After a long life together, not on this plane," I said, kissing her mouth deeply. She moaned, tangling her hands into my hair. I could hear some rumblings about the obnoxious newlyweds in first class but I could care less. I was trying to assuage my girl's fears with my mouth. I'd rather do it with my fingers or my peen, but this would have to do. We broke apart, breathing heavily. Bella's brown eyes were glazed over and heavily dilated. "Better?"

"Much," she purred, rubbing her body against mine.

"About the mile-high club?" I pleaded.

"No, Edward. Just, no," she snorted.

_Can't blame a guy for trying. _

The doors of the plane closed. With a shudder, the aircraft was being moved in reverse away from the terminal. Bella was looking out the window, slightly panicking. I twined my fingers with hers as we taxied to the runway for takeoff. "Bella, do you want some anti-anxiety medication? I have some in my bag."

"Why do you have anti-anxiety meds?" Bella asked.

"I'm not a fan of flying and I only use it to get me through the flights," I explained.

"Why don't you like flying?" she asked, arching her brow.

"When I was kid, my parents took us to Disney World. We hit a patch of turbulence and were forced to make an emergency landing in Tennessee. The tires blew out on the front landing gear and I was scarred for life," I explained. As I told my story, which I watered down, Bella became more and more pale. I pursed my lips, reaching into my bag. After I found the bottle of ativan, I shook out two pills. "One for you. One for me."

"Um…I don't want you to get arrested for…" she blushed.

"Nonsense. You look like you're about to pass out," I said as I handed her the tiny pill. She swallowed it without water. I did the same. Wrapping my arms around her, we watched as the plane hurdled down the runway toward Oahu. An hour into the flight, Bella was snoozing in my arms. I was drifting, but every time the flight attendant walked past me, she bumped my elbow. The fifth time she did it, I glared at her. "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?" she asked, blinking at me seductively.

"You keep running into my arm and it's obnoxious," I snapped.

"I was hoping you'd, um, join me in the…" she purred, looking at the unoccupied bathroom. "Your wife wasn't too keen on joining the exclusive club."

Decided to play up the notion that I was on my honeymoon, I glowered at the insane flight attendant, who looked like Miss Piggy. "Look, I'm on my honeymoon with my _wife. _What I was saying to her was between her and me. Not you. Besides, have you ever heard of the phrase 'rode hard and put away wet?' Well, that's you. You've probably been inducted into the mile-high club numerous times and let's just say that I don't know what you've got floating around your body. I highly suggest you get tested for STDs. Now, it would behoove you to leave me and my wife alone. You're a skank and let's just say that your behavior will be documented. A nice long letter will be sent to your supervisor about your lewd and unprofessional behavior."

"I'm so sorry," she blanched. "Please don't…"

"Too late," I bit back.

"Mr. Cullen, please don't. I need this job," she pleaded.

"You should have thought about that before you propositioned me for sex. And it's Dr. Cullen," I spat, turning away from her, effectively ending my conversation with her. She scampered away. I mentally wrote my letter to the airline, describing the flight attendant's unbecoming behavior. Ten minutes later, the purser came by and explained that the flight attendant, Rebecca, was going to reassigned to coach. The purser, Nettie, was taking over for Rebecca in first class. I nodded, closing my eyes and holding Bella closer to my body. Eventually, I fell asleep, thanks to my exhaustion and the wonderful invention of ativan.

When my eyes fluttered open, it was dark. Bella was reading, her head leaning on my shoulder. "Hey," I croaked out.

"Hi," she smiled. "You were out, baby."

"Yeah," I said intelligently, rubbing my face. "How long?"

"We've got about a half hour until we land in Oahu," she explained. "Also, the older flight attendant, Nettie, gave me this to give to you." She handed me an envelope. "I don't know what it's about but, I said I'd give it to you."

I opened up the envelope and saw four vouchers. The vouchers were good for any flight that the airline flew to. On a handwritten note, there was an explanation.

_Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, _

_On behalf of the airline, we are deeply sorry for the actions of our flight attendant, Rebecca. She will be punished according the procedures stated in our handbook. After speaking to our head of marketing on the satellite phone, he agreed to give you and your wife four free vouchers to any location that we fly to as compensation for the transgressions of our employee. Please don't hesitate to contact the head marketing directly if you have any questions._

_Mr. Arthur Serratos  
773-555-8456  
aserratos _

_Thank you,_

_Nettie Barnes_

"Nice," I snickered.

"What?"

"Well, while you were asleep, a skanky flight attendant tried to proposition me to join the mile-high club with her. I ripped her a new asshole and suffice it to say, it got us four free tickets to anywhere United Airlines flies. I'm still going to contact this Arthur guy to verify, but it looks legit."

"Where's this bitch who tried to encourage you to join the mile-high club? I want to kick her ass," Bella snarled.

"Easy killer," I chuckled. "It's been handled." I handed her the letter but she scoffed. "You want her fired, don't you?"

"Damn straight," Bella said, giving me a fierce look. "You're mine, Edward. The fact that she…ooooh! I'm so pissed right now."

"Free tickets, baby," I said, waving the vouchers in her face.

"Still, Edward," she huffed out. The plane dipped and I could see the faint flickering of lights out the window. "Holy shit! Are we going down?"

"No, just landing," I said. "Give me your hand, sweet girl." She grabbed my hand, squeezing my fingers tightly. The plane continued its descent to the Honolulu International Airport. The lights of the airport were getting closer and Bella was freaking out. My hand was aching from the grip she held. Once the wheels touched the ground, Bella let out a quiet shriek. The engines roared and we slowed down on the tarmac. The plane veered and slowly began its slow trek to the gate. "Bella?"

"Holy shit," she squeaked.

"I know, baby. But, I need my hand back. I can't feel my fingertips," I chuckled.

"Sorry," she said, releasing my hand, kissing my wrist. "Is it always like this? Flying?"

"Not usually. It's different when you can see the runway. It's very disconcerting when you land at night," I said. "Landing in Las Vegas at night is even worse. You feel like you're going to land in the middle of the strip."

"Wow," she breathed, looking out the windows. Ten minutes later, we were parked and the jet-way extended to the door. The purser, Nettie, thanked us for flying with United. The door opened and everyone began getting up. We exited the plane, making a stop at the bathroom before going down to baggage claim. "I feel so gross." Bella plucked at her shirt, wrinkling her nose.

"Another nasty side effect from flying," I chuckled. "As soon as we get to our rental, we can shower and eat something."

"What's the deal with the rental? Do we need to go shopping for food?"

"No. There was food delivered to the rental. I contacted the company and informed them of what staples I wanted there. Anything else we need, we just contact the company and they'll bring it. It's included in the cost of the trip, Bella."

"Oh," she replied. "What about a car? Do we need to rent one?"

"We're being picked up by a limo but a car is at the rental for us to use," I explained as we weaved through the airport to baggage claim. Stopping in front of the assigned conveyor, we waited for our luggage. Out of all of our luck, our suitcases were some of the last ones taken out of the airplane. Bella's obnoxiously pink floral suitcase came out first followed by green suitcases. "Bella, what's up with your luggage?"

"Your sister bought it for me," Bella replied, wrinkling her nose. "It's pink with flowers on it. I'm not a pink girl and yet, this is what you're sister bought me."

"It could be worse. It could have Barney, the purple dinosaur on it," I snickered, swiping her small roller bag, placing it next to her big suitcase. "Or maybe neon yellow?"

"I'll stick with pink hibiscus flowers," Bella chuckled.

I picked up my smaller bag, attaching it to my suitcase. Twining my fingers with Bella's, we left the baggage claim and stepped out into the warm outdoors. The smell of plumeria assaulted our nostrils and the air was damp. Just off to the side was a man holding up a sign saying 'Cullen.' "Good evening," I smiled. "I'm Dr. Cullen and this is…"

"Your wife," he smiled, holding out his hand shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you both. Let me get your bags." He scurried to put our bags into the trunk. We got into the back of the limo. Bella was looking at me like I had three heads.

"What?" I asked, laughing lightly.

"You're enjoying this," she deadpanned. "Everyone is assuming we're on our honeymoon and you're secretly in love with the idea."

"Well, you and I both know that it's gonna happen at some point," I said, picking up her hand and kissing her left ring finger. "Besides, I really love the fact that everyone is assuming that we're on our honeymoon."

"You're…you're too much, baby," she giggled, leaning against my chest. "I have to ask…do you get turned on when people call me Mrs. Cullen?"

I grabbed her hand, placing it on my erect cock. "Does this answer your question?"

"Affirmative, Edward," she snorted.

Over the intercom, the drive chimed in saying that it would be about a half-hour drive to the rental property. Bella looked out the window, saddened that we couldn't see much as we sped to our home away from home on the eastern coast of Oahu. The car slowed down and we pulled into a posh neighborhood. The homes were lit up like Christmas trees. "Wow," she breathed. "These houses are so gorgeous."

"I can only imagine what they're worth," I said.

"Easily in the millions," Bella said, looking back at me. "How much would we have to pay if we were actually renting the house we're staying in?"

"Ten thousand a night," I smirked.

"How much did you pay for this trip, Edward?" she asked.

"Less than that," I replied. "It was for a good cause. Plus, we needed a vacation."

"This is not a vacation, Edward. This is two weeks in paradise that you spent way too much money on," she said derisively.

"Okay, if we had decided to stay at this home, it would have cost us approximately $140,000. I didn't pay that. I paid just under nine grand. Besides, it was a travel agency that donated the trip. They got a ton of free publicity in donating this trip for the fundraiser," I said, arching my brow. "I want to spoil you, love."

"You do," she said, looking back at me. She leaned and kissed me softly. "Sorry about…"

"No worries, Bella. You're not used to stuff like this and I understand that. However, you need to know that I will always spoil you, even if it's extra attention. You've been denied love for so long and I intend to give you as much as I can, forever," I said, pulling her to me. She let out a sob, wrapping her arms around my neck. I held her until the car stopped and the driver announced we were at the rental. "I didn't mean to make you cry, sweet girl." I pressed a sweet kiss to her hair.

"It's okay," she muttered, giving me a watery smile. "You're just so amazing, Edward. I thank God everyday for you."

"I do the same, sweet girl," I said, kissing her lips softly. I helped her out of the car and we stared at the massive mansion in front of us. "Holy fuck nuggets."

"You can say that again," Bella giggled, bumping her elbow into my chest.

"Holy fuck nuggets," I choked out.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, here are your keys for the rental. When I pick you up, I'll be taking them back," the driver said, handing us two sets of keys. "Car keys are inside of the garage. You have two vehicles to use while you're here. One is a Dodge Challenger convertible and the other is silver Mercedes SUV. If you need anything, the phone number of the rental company is on the fridge along with other emergency numbers. Aloha and welcome to Oahu." He turned on his heel and left us in the driveway of the gorgeous rental.

"You got the keys, sweet girl?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied. With a wink, I bent down, scooping her up in my arms. "EDWARD! Put me down! I'll hurt you."

"Shush. I wouldn't be a good husband if I didn't carry you across the threshold," I chuckled.

"Not married yet," she deadpanned.

"Minor technicality," I said as I carried her to the door. "Unlock it, love."

Bella unlocked the door, pushing it open with her foot. I gracefully stepped over the threshold, placing her on the ground. The house was warm and inviting. However, it was huge. Far too big for just the two of us. We should have invited our friends to fill the rooms. There were six of them. However, I'm glad we didn't. I'm selfish and I need alone time with my girl. "This is amazing," Bella breathed, looking around the house.

"Why don't you explore while I bring in the luggage?" I suggested. She nodded, kissing my cheek. I went outside, managing to get the luggage in one trip. Bella's suitcases were fairly light, much to my surprise. Whenever I went on vacations with my mom, Rosie or even my ex-wife, Tanya, their suitcases were filled with loads of crap. Clothes that I never saw on their bodies but were desperately needed for our vacations were included in the luggage.

_Ugh!_

Back inside of the mansion, I could hear Bella's gasps of how opulent the décor was and her disbelief of actually being in Oahu, on vacation with me. "Bella?"

"Upstairs! The bedroom on the left," she yelled back. "It's got a balcony!" I laughed, carrying our bags upstairs to the bedroom on the left. The ceiling was a warm teak wood with soft beige carpeting. The king-sized bed was covered in silvery-gray bedding that looked lavish and inviting. Bella had opened up the windows and the sounds of the ocean filled the room. "I can only imagine what this is going to look like once it's daylight. Probably gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you," I purred, wrapping my arms around her body.

"I don't feel gorgeous right now. I feel icky. I want nothing more than to shower and then go to bed," she said.

"Want company?" I asked, kissing her neck.

"Of course. Just because I said I wanted to go to bed doesn't mean I want to sleep," she cooed. With a smirk, she sashayed to the bathroom, stripping out of her clothes and leaving a trail of her clothing. "Coming?"

"In more ways than one, baby," I barked out, following her into the bathroom.

xx APFL xx

It was early the next morning when we eventually fell asleep. Sleeping on the plane didn't help with our insomnia. We made love in the shower and again in the bedroom before curling up under the covers, just listening to the ocean waves crash on the shore. When I finally opened my eyes, it was warm and obviously sunny. I was alone in the bedroom. The smell of bacon wafted up to the bedroom and I grunted happily. I pulled on my shorts from our journey, padding down the stairs to find Bella humming happily along with her iPod which was plugged into a sound dock in the kitchen. She was wearing one of my t-shirts and nothing else that I could see.

"Morning," I croaked out, my voice sounding much deeper than usual.

"Morning, baby," she said, turning around. "You want some coffee?"

"Yes, please," I replied, giving her a crooked smirk. She put a cup in front of me along with some cream and sugar. I made it to my preference, sipping the warm and strong cup of coffee. "Wow, this is delicious."

"I know. It's some special blend that I found in the pantry," she said, putting the bag in front of me.

"Shit, we'll have to buy a ton of that. This is the best cup of coffee I'd ever had," I said, taking another sip. "What do you want to do today?"

"Not much. Hang out by the pool," she suggested. "It's nearly noon now. Falling asleep at four in the morning kind off screwed up our sleep schedules."

"No, sleeping on the plane did that," I snorted. "And the pool sounds perfect. Nice relaxing day. We can plan what we want to do while we're here."

"I don't care what we do as long as we come back with some sort of tan," Bella laughed. "It's sad that we're both as white as we are." She held up her porcelain arm, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"Our schedules don't really lend themselves for sunbathing," I deadpanned. "Besides, I don't tan. I burn. The joys of being a ginger." I ran my hand through my hair, groaning quietly.

"You have sun block?" Bella asked, giving me a chiding look.

"Yes, dear," I laughed. Bella snorted, putting a plate in front of me. She sat down next to me, nibbling on some fruit and some scrambled eggs. "Is that all you're eating?"

"I'm not that hungry," she shrugged. I put a piece of bacon on her plate. She rolled her eyes, nibbling on it. "Are you concerned I'm getting too thin?"

"You're perfect," I admonished, kissing her lips.

"Hardly," she said, elbowing me in the ribs. We ate our breakfast in silence, save for the music playing. Bella finished up before me, walking to the sink to do the dishes.

"I'm got 'em, sweet girl. You cooked, I clean. Go put on your bathing suit," I suggested. She nodded, kissing me sweetly before going upstairs. I quickly did the dishes, loading them in the dishwasher and having another cup of coffee. _Damn good shit! _ I also pulled out my laptop, plugging it in and loading it up. Bella came back downstairs wearing a black tankini and a matching wrap. On her head, tangled into her ponytail, were a pair of large sunglasses.

"You better not be working, Dr. Sexward," she teased lightly.

"I'm not. Just loading it up and getting onto the wireless so we can find stuff to do while we're here."

"I'll get on the internet. You change into some swim trunks," she laughed, pushing me away from the computer. I nodded and jogged up the stairs.

In our room, my phone was ringing from the nightstand. I checked the caller ID, noticing it was the hospital. _What did they want?_ _ Don't they know I'm on vacation? Incommunicado? _"Dr. Cullen," I barked into the phone.

"Dr. Cullen, it's Dr. Vanderwulf," came the timid voice of one of the newest attending physicians.

"Yes, Dr. Vanderwulf?"

"Um, we're really short-staffed in the ER. Can you come in?" she asked.

"Sorry, Dr. Vanderwulf, I can't," I said.

"Why? Dr. Yorkie and I are the only attendings on the board and the residents are just awful!"

"I'm about a nine and half hour plane ride away from Chicago. I'm on vacation. In Oahu," I said tersely. "It should be on the schedule that I'm unavailable until August 20th. If you're as swamped as you say you are, contact Dr. McGovern. He's in charge in my absence."

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Cullen. I didn't realize that you were on vacation," she stammered. "I'll call Dr. McGovern. I'm sorry. Please don't fire me."

"Relax, Kendra. You're not fired. Just don't bother me again until August 20th. I'll see you then," I said dryly.

"Bye, sir," she muttered. She clicked off the phone. I felt badly for her but if I didn't get my vacation, I was seriously going to go batshit crazy. Shaking it off, I changed into my blue board shorts and a blue top, slipping on a pair of flip flops. The last thing I did was put in my contact lenses and grabbed a pair of sunglasses before heading downstairs. Bella was typing furiously on the computer.

"You better not be working, sweet girl," I quipped, teasing her the same way she teased me.

"Nope. Just searching for goodies to do while we're here. How do you feel about a sunset cruise tomorrow?"

"Sounds delightfully romantic," I smiled, nuzzling her soft skin of her neck. I reached into my bag and took out the black credit card with her name on it. "Order it, love." _Yes, I had planned that. I wanted her to know that I was willing to share everything with her. _

"Edward, why are you handing me a credit card with my name on it?" she asked.

"Because I added you to my credit card account as an authorized user," I smiled, pressing my lips to hers. "What's mine is yours, sweet girl." Her lips were smashed in a grim line. "Oh, don't be like that. Please?"

"We're not married yet," she whispered, staring at my collarbone.

"So? Bella, you're _it_ for me. Now, are you going to use your new credit card to purchase the cruise or am I going to use mine?" I asked.

"Give it here," she said. Using her cell phone, she activated it and ordered us two tickets to the sunset cruise off the coast of Oahu. "I'm only using this in emergencies, Edward Anthony."

"Last I heard, sunset cruises aren't an emergency," I teased.

Bella smacked me. "I did that under duress," she chided, rolling her eyes.

"Use it whenever you want, Bella. Okay?" She huffed indignantly. "Especially while we're here, please?" I put my head on her shoulder, jutting out my lip adorably.

"You really do spoil me, Edward," she chided. Her voice sounded teasing but she looked affronted by the mere idea that I added her to my credit card. "Now, let's get each other lubed up to spend the day by the pool."

"Hold up," I said, capturing her by the waist. She slumped against me. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," she muttered.

"Bella," I sighed, turning her around and looking into her eyes. She looked away quickly, staring at some fresh tropical flowers on the cocktail table. "You are mad."

"Not so much as 'mad' as I am embarrassed?" she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"It's _your _money, Edward," she said forcefully. "I shouldn't be able to spend it at will. Yes, I know that when we get married, 'what's yours is mine' and all that jazz. But we're not married, yet! I feel guilty, Edward. I feel like I'm mooching." I gave her a hard look. "I know that you don't feel like I am but it's hard for me to stop feeling like that I am. I'm not used to be cared for."

"Well, get used to it, Bella. I'm going to do it forever," I said, taking her heart-shaped face in my hands. There was trepidation behind her brown orbs but she nodded her assent. She was slowly becoming used to my generous nature. I had a shit-ton of money in the bank. It was at our disposal. My girl had a rough beginning. I want to make her present and future as comfortable as possible.

xx APFL xx

"Bella, what is the attire for the cruise?" I asked, staring at the closet. I had dress pants and shorts held in my hands.

"Casually dressy," she replied from the bathroom. "I'm wearing a dress since I got so sun burnt yesterday."

"Me too," I grumbled. My back was bright pink. I had fallen asleep on my stomach, neglecting to put on sunscreen after I jumped in the pool. Clothes rubbed me the wrong way. If I had my way, I'd go to this sunset cruise shirtless. Unfortunately, that shit ain't happening. _Sigh. _I picked out a polo shirt and put my shorts back into the closet, opting for the gray khaki pants. "Can you put the aloe on my back?"

"Give me a second, baby," she called out. I pulled on my pants and picked up the aloe lotion from the nightstand. While she was finishing up in the bathroom, I put on some socks, shoes and my watch. "Turn around, Edward."

I stood up, facing the Pacific Ocean. The calm ocean breeze filtered through our bedroom. Bella's hair was pulled into a low ponytail with soft curls framing her face. The tendrils fluttered around her pink skin. I looked at her over my shoulder while she put some lotion on her hands. She was so beautiful. I told her as such.

"Right, Edward," she deadpanned. "I'm bright pink. I'm absolutely gorgeous."

"What? You are." Bella chuckled, rubbing the lotion into my burning skin. "Bella, why don't you believe me?"

"Eh, I'm feeling self-conscious today. I'm not comfortable in the dress I'm wearing because my arms are on display for all to see. They can see my wings flap. I'd wear a sweater but I don't have anything that matches," she said sadly, moving her hands down my arms. She huffed out a breath, threading her fingers in my belt loops of my pants. Her cheek was pressed between my shoulder blades.

"Come here, sweet girl," I said as I dragged her to the mirror on the closet door. I stood behind her, brushing her hair away from her shoulders. "What do you see when you look in the mirror? I know we did this when we first met, but do you see a difference?"

"Sort of?" She bit her lip, twisting her hands nervously. I arched a brow at her in the mirror. "Yeah, I see a difference."

"Tell me."

"My hair's longer," she said.

"That's sooooooo not what I'm talking about, Isabella," I said, rubbing my hands along her arms. "Yes, your hair is longer. So is mine. Back to my question…do you see a difference? Physically? Feel a difference, emotionally?"

"See a difference, yeah," she began quietly. "I've lost thirty-five pounds since January. I'm wearing regular, missy sizes." Her face quirked up into a shy but proud grin.

"Specifically, Bella. What's your favorite feature of your new body?" I pressed, idly running my fingers up and down her forearms.

"My collarbone," she said, running her fingers along her delicate neck. "My ankles, too. Do you have a favorite part?"

"All of it," I said sincerely. "From your alluring blush to your breasts to your shy smile to your warm heart…" She blushed deeply, trying to hide behind her hair, which was difficult since her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "What do you feel the most pride in with your new body?" I asked, staring her in the eyes through the mirror.

"How much you want me," she answered, capturing my gaze. "You always made me feel beautiful before, but now? I actually feel somewhat worthy of your praise and to be next to you. You're so beautiful, too, Edward."

I blushed, smiling crookedly at my sweet girl. "Thank you," I whispered, kissing her neck. It wouldn't be prudent to say I wasn't beautiful if I was trying to convince my gorgeous soul mate that she was as beautiful, if not more so, than me. "Now, the purpose of this is to not look at the reflection in the mirror and see the flaws."

"It's hard to do that, Edward," she said. "Even though I see the _new_ me, I still feel like that coward of a girl who let everyone walk all over me. I still see the fat ass with cellulite and rolls."

"When I look in the mirror, I sometimes see the geeky teenager with bad acne and braces," I said. "But we've changed, Bella. We've improved as we've gotten older, sweet girl. Are we perfect? Nope, but we need to accept and cherish our flaws. It's what makes us special. Do you understand?"

"In theory," she said, biting her fingernails. "Let me process it and I'll get back to you?"

"Journal it?" I asked, kissing her temple. She nodded, leaning against my chest. "But, not now. We've got to be at the marina in forty-five minutes."

"Right," she giggled. "I'll do it when we get back from the cruise or tomorrow morning." She wriggled away from me. "I'm going to finish putting on my makeup and then we can go?"

"Yes, sweet girl," I replied. She walked back to the bathroom. I put on my buttery yellow polo shirt and sprayed on some cologne. I picked up my wallet, cell phone and camera from the nightstand, walking down to the main level of the house. In the desk were two sets of car keys; one set was for a convertible orange Dodge Challenger and the other set was for a silver Mercedes SUV. After a quick check of the weather, I picked up the convertible keys, backing it out of the garage and dropping the top. "Nice," I smirked.

Bella came out, locking the door to the rental. She held a jean jacket in her hands and a purse that matched her dress. "Oooh! Yay! You're driving the convertible. I was hoping you'd want to," she said excitedly.

"It's a gorgeous night. Why wouldn't I?" I asked, opening the door for her. She thanked me as she slid into the black leather interior of the car. I jogged to the other side, backing out of the driveway. Using my cell phone for directions, we drove the short distance to the marina where the boat was docked. It was a smaller boat for about fifty people plus the wait staff. It was pretty similar to the _Odyssey_ in Chicago but only one level as opposed to three. Part of the deck was outdoors with the rest of it was inside with a buffet, tables, bar and a band playing various covers and Hawaiian favorites.

We were seated next to a window and chatted quietly as the boat pulled away from the slip. Drinks were ordered and we got some food from the buffet. Bella was quiet while she watched the island as we floated past the lush greenery that was bathed in the warm light of the tropical sunset. "I can't believe how beautiful it is here," she breathed. I opened my mouth ready to say something cheesy. "Don't ruin it with one of your sappy one-liners." Bella laughed lightly, threading her fingers with mine. "I'm pretty but this is heaven on earth."

"It is gorgeous," I agreed, looking out the window. "Do you want to go outside? Get some pictures before it gets too dark?"

"Yeah," she replied. We walked out onto the deck. I snapped a few pictures of Bella before she swiped the camera from my hands. She took some pictures of me before turning to the sunset. It was truly breathtaking.

"Would you like me to take a picture of the two of you?" asked an older gentlemen who was on the deck with his wife.

"Can you?" Bella replied, smiling widely at the man. He nodded, taking the camera from Bella's hand.

"Get close," he smiled.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist, leaning my cheek against her head. Bella snuggled close to me, pressing her body up against mine.

"Oh, George, they're so adorable," the woman cooed as George took our pictures.

"Yes, you are," George said, handing back the camera to Bella. "There is much love around you. Don't lose it."

"Never," Bella said. "I love him very much. I'm so lucky to love my best friend."

"Fifty years I've been with this one," the woman said, linking her arms with her husband. "It's been wonderful."

"Fifty years of being on my honeymoon," George crooned. He kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, Elaine."

"Now, who's being adorable?" Bella giggled.

"We try," Elaine smirked. "Are you on your honeymoon?"

Bella shot me a look. "No, not yet," I said. "Just a vacation but soon, we will be on our honeymoon."

"Don't wait too long," George winked. "Oh! One more picture! The sun is just right!" I gathered Bella in my arms, holding her to my body as George snapped several more photos of the two of us. "Perfect! Good luck," he smiled.

"Thank you for taking the photos," Bella said appreciatively. George nodded, handing the camera back to me and scuttled off behind his wife. As they walked away, their fingers twined together. She leaned against him and George kissed her temple before they walked into the boat. Bella sat down on the bench and began looking at the photos that were taken. "Oh, wow! It's so pretty! Edward, come look."

I sat down next to her. The couple on the tiny screen of the camera was obviously very much in love and happy. The aura of joy surrounded us and it was amazing to see. "I love this one," I murmured, pointing to a picture where Bella and I were kissing. The sun was just behind us, giving us an ethereal glow. The sky was pink, orange, purple and a deep blue.

"We're so printing this one when we get back from vacation," Bella smiled, starring it as a favorite on the digital camera. She put the camera into her purse, snuggling against me. We watched as the sun dipped further until it fell below the horizon. The sky changed from a warm pink to a deep purple until it was black with stars twinkling in the distance. Idly, I ran my finger along her arm. "God, you're driving me mad with the soft touch of my arm, Edward."

"A good mad or a bad mad?" I asked, continuing my slow, languorous trail along her velvety soft skin.

"I-want-to-jump-your-bones mad," she quipped.

"You are wearing a dress," I purred, nuzzling her hair with my nose. She smelled so good. In addition to her normal strawberry scent, a bit of plumeria and tropical fruits were mixed in. It was inviting and so tantalizing. My body reacted to her scent; the stirrings in my pants were a clear indication of what I wanted to do. The other guests on the boat be damned. I wanted her. Right fucking now.

"What is up with you and public sex?" Bella laughed, moving away from me. "First the mile-high club and now having sex while fifty people are no more than ten feet away."

"What? I'm a guy," I snorted, shrugging lamely. "I want you."

"You'll have me, Edward," she said, twining her fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck. "Back at the house."

"I have to wait that long?"

"Yes, baby," she giggled. "I don't really want to be arrested for public indecency and lewd and lascivious behavior. I'd like to enjoy my vacation."

"Promise we can make love when we get back?" I pouted.

"God, yes! Like I said before, you were driving me mad with the arm thing," she said, leaning forward and kissing my lips. "Besides, it looks like we're almost back to the dock. We won't have to wait long."

I did a fist pump, deepening our kiss as we pulled into the marina. Tonight, I'd be making love to my girl. _Yes!_

xx APFL xx

We made love well into the early morning once we got back from the sunset cruise. We barely made it inside of the house before our clothes were torn from our bodies. We made love on the couch just inside the front door. I went down on her on the stairs, getting doused with her release. We fucked in the shower; a first for Bella. Then, finally we made sweet love in the bed, murmuring words of devotion, slumber coming quickly after that.

The next day was pretty relaxed. We spent the day on the beach just by our rental property. For dinner, we decided to go a restaurant that looked intriguing on the computer. Yeah, it sucked. Based off the ad, we thought it was a sushi place. But, it wasn't. It was just downright awful. After I paid the bill, leaving a minimum tip, we high-tailed it out of there and went to Pizza Hut to eat some pizza. Yes, it was a chain restaurant but it was familiar and edible.

Over a large meat-lover's pizza, we discussed what we wanted to do the following day. After a heated discussion, we decided to go to Pearl Harbor visit the USS Arizona Memorial followed by the Dole Plantation. Stuffed with pizza, we drove back to the house and watched a movie before going to bed.

The next morning, I woke up early and decided to make my girl some breakfast. She'd done a majority of the cooking while we were here. It was my turn. I'm not a cook like Bella, but I can definitely make some scrambled eggs and sausages. While the meat was cooking, I cut up some fresh pineapple, watermelon, strawberries, mango and honeydew melon, putting them into a large bowl and pouring some Grand Marnier over the top along with some sugar as well. I was done with the fruit salad and turned to cook the eggs. Miraculously, I dished up two heaping plates of cheesy scrambled eggs, sausages and fresh fruit salad. I put the meal on a tray and carried it up to our bedroom.

Bella lay tangled in our sheets. Her naked back was on display with just the top of her ass poking out from the covers, taunting me with her curves. I wanted desperately to put the tray down, pull her hips up and sink my hardening cock between her thighs. _Breakfast, you bag of douche. Stop thinking with your pecker. _

Placing the tray on the chaise at the foot of the bed, I crawled into bed with my girl. My hands glided up her skin, brushing her long brown hair away from her face. "Wake up, my love," I purred, kissing her ear.

"Hmmmm," she grunted, turning her head away from me. She shifted enough to where the sheet fell away from her luscious ass. I bit my lip. My hands moved down her naked body, massaging her bare ass. My fingertips grazed over her lower lips and she was wet. _No…leave your hot girlfriend alone. She needs breakfast, cuddle, national memorial and some pokey fruit. No nookie, Cullen._ "Just a few more minutes. You wore me out, Dr. Sexward."

I chuckled. "I'm a little tired, too, sweet girl. But I come bearing presents," I said, kissing her shoulder.

She turned back toward me, cracking open one eye. Her face was wrinkled adorably. "What are you talking about?"

"I made you breakfast, Bella," I said, hopping out of bed. She slowly sat up, picking up my dress shirt from the night previous. She wrapped it around her body, buttoning it at the bust. She looked so delightfully sexy in my shirt with mussed hair and pouty pink lips. Her cheeks were marred slightly with the impression of the pillows. Her brows were pulled together in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"You cooked?"

"Yes, Bella," I deadpanned, placing the tray over her legs. "I'm not completely hopeless in the kitchen."

"I know," she giggled when she saw the array of goodies on the tray. "Wow! This looks really good, baby."

"Better than the pizza last night?" I quipped.

"That was comfort food to erase the memory of the gray poi shit that they tried to masquerade as food at the shitty restaurant," Bella blanched. With a smile, she picked up the fork and dug into the breakfast in front of her. She hummed appreciatively. "Much better than the dinner _and_ pizza last night, Edward. Thank you."

"Good. I'm glad you like it," I said as I nibbled on some of the drunken fruit salad. We ate breakfast, enjoying the quiet and watching as the tide crashed along the beach. _Maybe I can put in for a transfer to Oahu…this is so nice._ Bella moaned when she tried the drunken fruit salad. The wanton sound went straight to my dick.

"Shit, this is so good, Edward," she breathed, popping in a piece of watermelon. "Is there liquor on here?"

"Not a lot," I said in a strained tone. Her sexy tone of her voice was driving me insane with want.

"You okay, baby?" she asked, running her hand along my forehead. "You're flushed and sweaty."

I licked my lips and picked up the tray, putting it on the chaise. I hadn't responded to Bella. Nothing was wrong with me, per se. It was a desperate need for her. I knew my eyes were dilated. I could feel my arousal underneath my shorts. Turning slowly, I crawled up the bed, pinning her to the mattress. "I think I know the problem you're experiencing," she breathed.

"What's that?" I purred, pulling the sheets from her body and displaying her now tanned legs. Wedging my thigh between her legs, I settled against her wet warmth.

"Arousal," she cooed back at me, moving her soft hands up my arms until they reached my hair.

"What are the symptoms, Nurse Swan?" I asked, leaning down to kiss her neck. She moaned when my lips came in contact with her sensitive flesh beneath her ear.

"Uhhh," she stammered.

I chuckled sexily, moving my lips to her collarbone, nipping at her fragrant skin. My hands were moving along her body until I reached the buttons of the shirt. "Symptoms?"

"Fuck the symptoms! I need the cure," she pleaded. "Please!?"

"I can't give you the cure if I don't know all of the symptoms," I said, suckling on her earlobe.

Bella pushed on my shoulder and rolled us so she was perched on my lap. She twined her fingers with mine, giving me a sexy, seductive grin. Her body was rolling over my erection. "Fine…symptoms include excessive blushing, increased breathing, pupil dilation, and increased blood flow to erogenous zones. Knowing the symptoms, what do you prescribe?"

I sat up and slowly unbuttoned Bella's shirt. "My prescription is very simple. A lot of kissing."

"Where?" she asked, giving me a crooked smirk.

"First, I'd start with the lips," I replied, cupping her neck to bring her mouth to mine. Her lips molded against me and I could taste the fruit on her mouth along with the salt from the scrambled eggs. I turned my head, deepening the kiss and sliding my tongue between her lips. Pulling back, I spread Bella's unbuttoned shirt. "Next, I'd kiss down your neck and reach your breasts, lavishing your nipples with my tongue."

"Fuck," she bit out.

"Soon, baby," I said as I ran my mouth down her soft neck. My right hand palmed her breast, rolling her nipple slowly between my thumb and index finger. She leaned back and gave me room to latch onto her left breast with my mouth. Flicking her pert nipple with my tongue and massaging her other breast my hand, Bella rocked against my body. Her arousal was pouring out of her and was probably leaving a damp mark on my shorts. I didn't care. It was her way of marking me.

I switched breasts and gave it the same attention. Bella's head fell back along with the shirt. It slid from her shoulders and she was now naked in front of me. So beautiful. Seeing her this turned on made me rock hard. I wanted to rip my shorts from my body and slide into her warm, wet walls. But, no. I had to finish administering my _full_ prescription. Releasing her nipple, I flipped us so Bella was on her back. She squealed. "Next place I'd kiss is…" I paused.

"Edward," she moaned.

I gave her a smile before picking up her leg. "Here," I finished, kissing the instep of her foot. She laughed, trying to squirm away. Bella had very ticklish feet. I didn't stay there long before I kissed up her leg. She had relaxed when I moved to the other foot, earning another round of squeals and squirms. My tongue ran along her legs until I reached the tops of her thighs.

"Please? Edward, I'm…I so need you," she begged, gripping the sheets. "Kiss me!"

I looked up at her, pressing soft, angelic kisses along her body. Spreading her legs, I kissed her sex like I would her mouth. My tongue delved into the sweet warmth of her pussy, relishing in its tangy, earthy flavor. Bella let out a loud scream once my tongue came in contact with her overheated flesh. I could feel her muscles quiver around me as I fucked her pussy with my tongue. Her body was shifting uncontrollably as she got closer to orgasm. Her arousal was pouring out of her. It wasn't until I moved my tongue to her clit and slid two fingers into her entrance that she shattered underneath me. I kept pumping my hand, curling my fingers inside of her body while she came down from her high.

I crawled up her body and hovered over her. Using her feet, she pushed my shorts over my hips. I kicked them off all of the way. Bella's legs were wrapped around my waist, dragging me towards her body. "Make me yours, Edward," she whispered. "Finishing administering your prescription. I'm nearly cured."

"Hmmm, me too," I said as I slid inside of her. "Prescription fully administered. Pleasure is all that remains, sweet girl."

"Yessss," she hissed, bucking against me. Our hands twined together and our primal dance was all-encompassing. Our eyes were locked. My body was rolling in and out of her; my cock glistening with her arousal. Our bodies were slick with sweat but it felt so good. We were making love. We were coming together in the most intimate of ways. "Edward, you feel soooooooo good. Harder, baby."

I leaned down to kiss her before hooking her legs over my arms. My body was moving faster and harder inside of her. She met me thrust for thrust. All too soon, we both were screaming and coming undone. I spilled inside of her body, falling on top of her body, sweaty, spent and completely satisfied. I rolled off her and she curled up on my chest, idly toying with my tattoo along my ribs. "I don't want to move," she giggled.

"Me neither," I said, running my hand up and down her back

"But, we're in this beautiful location. We should explore it," she said, looking up at me. "As much as I love making to you, there's more to life than fucking."

"Says who?" I snorted.

"Me," she answered. "Come one, baby. I really want to see the Pearl Harbor memorial and visit the Dole Plantation. We can make love again when we get home."

"Can we at least shower together?"

"Of course, Edward," she said. We got up and took a very innocent shower. I wanted more but Bella gave me the stink eye. After our shower, Bella took the tray downstairs and did the dishes from our breakfast in bed. An hour after the shower, we were in the car driving to the Pearl Harbor Memorial. We had arranged for a tour of the USS Missouri Battleship, the USS Arizona Memorial, the USS Bowfin Submarine and other various attractions at Pear Harbor. After that, we were going to go to the Dole Plantation for some late lunch and then a tour of the plantation.

Parking in the newly renovated parking garages, we walked up to the ticket booth. I wrinkled my nose. "There's a wait, love."

"No, there isn't," she said as she pulled out a printout from her pocket. She had left her purse in the car. "I preordered tickets."

"You used your new credit card?" I asked.

"Yep. I ordered them just after we got back from the sunset cruise," she explained, putting the printout in front of the ticket agent. We were scanned in and began our tour of Pearl Harbor. We started with the USS Arizona Memorial. It was very somber. Despite the huge crowds, you could hear a pin drop. Bella was snapping photos with our camera. Tears were in her eyes while we wandered through the memorial.

"You okay, sweet girl?"

"Just so many people died here, Edward," she murmured. "Needlessly, really. I shouldn't be this emotional over something that happened over seventy years ago, but just knowing that it happened…" A lone tear fell down her cheek. "God, I could never go to the 9-11 Memorial in New York. I'd be a sobbing mess."

"Every generation has a moment where they know where they were when something big happened," I said, twining my fingers with hers. "For my grandparents, it was Pearl Harbor. For my parents, it was Kennedy being shot. For us, unfortunately, it was 9-11."

"What were you doing?" Bella asked.

"I was in class: med school at Johns Hopkins. A TA came running in, whispering something in the teacher's ear. He turned on the television and we sat there, watching CNN for the rest of the day. No learning happened. Hell, even a few people dropped out to help out in New York. We had a few highly trained EMTs and paramedics in our class. They left in a heartbeat."

"Did they cancel classes?"

"For a week," I answered. "Things resumed after that but there was definitely a sense of urgency behind our education now. What about you? Where were you?"

"Working at the nursing home," Bella replied. "One of my patients was watching television when it happened. Ironically enough, he was a World War II veteran and he sobbed for the people in the Twin Towers. I stayed with him all day, crying with him as the towers went down."

We stood quietly, contemplating where we were, the past, the present, the future…all very heady and heavy thoughts in a tropical paradise in the middle of the Pacific. Still quiet, we finished wandering the USS Arizona Memorial and went to the USS Missouri Battleship. The sheer size of the guns was shocking. The rest of the time at the Pearl Harbor Memorial was spent at the aviation museum and the submarine.

Around two, we drove to the Dole Plantation. We started with getting some lunch. The drive took longer than anticipated and it was a bit after three when we arrived. Our lunch was delicious and different. Who knew that you could prepare pineapples in so many different ways? My personal favorite was the pineapple ice cream sundae, though. Sharing that with my girl was delicious and delightfully fun. Not to mention sticky. But, it was all in good fun.

After the tour of the plantation, we walked in the world's largest maze. Bella's melodic laughter filled the tall bushes that made the maze. To see her so carefree and happy, made my heart burst with love for her. "Come on, slow poke!" she called. "Stop staring and help me solve this thing!"

"Maybe I want to get lost in the maze…live out my dreams of public fornication?" I snorted.

"Edward, no. Just no," she laughed, walking back to me. Her fingers threaded with mine and she smiled at me. "We're not fucking in a large maze in the shape of a pineapple. Besides, do you not hear the children surrounding us? You'd scar a poor child for life." She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me softly. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too. Though, I'm surprised you return my affections. Being in this tropical climate has turned me into a sexual deviant," I chuckled, my face flaming.

"Hmmm, perhaps it's affected me, too," she said, nipping at my lips. "I promise you that before we leave, we will have sex…"

"Bella, we have sex, make love," I choked out, "quite often."

"You didn't let me finish," she purred, playing with my hair. I arched a brow at her. "As I was saying, we will have sex in public, just to satisfy your sexual deviant tendencies."

_Game. On._

**A/N: Ahhhh, my pervy doctor. He's so obsessed with public fornication in this chappie. There will be public sex in the next chapter (not too public. These two would not do well in the slammer). Anyhow, lots of pictures for the chapter on my blog (link in my profile). Find me on Facebook, too: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. **

**Next installment, we're going to finish up our trip to Hawaii and have some more sexy times. Then, we're going to head back to Chicago. We'll have Rose's trial and the **_**elusive**_** it that the story is building toward. (As promised, it's not going to be a breakup…) **

**Leave me some lovin!' **


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome back, my lovelies! **_**A Prescription for Love **_**is back and up next will be Edward and Bella's trip to Oahu. (If any of you have any good Oahu stories, please let me know! I've been to Hawaii, but to Maui not Oahu.) There will be good times had for our favorite nurse and doctor. And when I mean good times, I mean lots of lemonade. There will also be a plot in Oahu, but lots of romantic times will be had, mostly.**

**Next installment, we're going to finish up our trip to Hawaii and have some more sexy times. Then, we're going to head back to Chicago. We'll have Rose's trial and the **_**elusive**_** it that the story is building toward. (As promised, it's not going to be a breakup…).**

**Now, this story is based in a hospital. My medical training comes from…WebMD and Wikipedia. I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be. I'm a music teacher who has a wild imagination and a penchant for all things Twilight (and with this story, added in a mix of ER! I loved Luca Kovac…) Which brings me to my disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. If was, I'd be rolling in the dough from her insane imagination that gave us Bella and Edward. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to my girls in my Facebook group for the suggestions for one of the lemons in this chapter. Edwardsouthern Bella, this is all you, darlin!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**EPOV**

After the tour of the plantation, we walked in the world's largest maze. Bella's melodic laughter filled the tall bushes that made the maze. To see her so carefree and happy, made my heart burst with love for her. "Come on, slow poke!" she called. "Stop staring and help me solve this thing!"

"Maybe I want to get lost in the maze…live out my dreams of public fornication?" I snorted.

"Edward, no. Just no," she laughed, walking back to me. Her fingers threaded with mine and she smiled at me. "We're not fucking in a large maze in the shape of a pineapple. Besides, do you not hear the children surrounding us? You'd scar a poor child for life." She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me softly. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too. Though, I'm surprised you return my affections. Being in this tropical climate has turned me into a sexual deviant," I chuckled, my face flaming.

"Hmmm, perhaps it's affected me, too," she said, nipping at my lips. "I promise you that before we leave, we will have sex…"

"Bella, we have sex, make love," I choked out, "quite often."

"You didn't let me finish," she purred, playing with my hair. I arched a brow at her. "As I was saying, we will have sex in public, just to satisfy your sexual deviant tendencies."

_Game. On._

**BPOV**

Suffice it to say, Edward had this swagger the rest of our time in the world's largest maze at the Dole Plantation. Though, I was mentally berating myself, wanting to rescind the statement I had made about public sex. What the hell was I thinking? Public sex? You're a moron, Swan. _Face…palm…_GAH!

As embarrassed as I was, I did want to do this for him. Edward has always been confident. Yes, he has his intricacies and quirks but one of the things that made him so attractive to me, besides his warm soul, was his confidence. He was so self-assured. So sure of himself. The complete opposite of me, at least at the beginning of our relationship. I've gained my own sense of confidence, but it's not as pronounced as Edward's. Prior to that, it was a unique dichotomy.

Edward's strength versus my weakness.

Edward's confidence versus my lack of poise.

Edward's cool head versus my emotional crazy.

Edward's loving, warm heart…well, I've got that in spades. At least, I think I do.

_Yeah, you do. Charlie and Jacob didn't take those from you. You're more like your mom in that way, Bella._

Unfortunately, this suggestion, or rather, promise of making love in public was completely insane. Seriously, I was smoking _something_ when I suggested it and it wasn't the good stuff. Or maybe it was the tropical weather making me horny… We have been going at it like jack rabbits.

I understand the need to keep things interesting in the bedroom. It would be boring if all we ever did was make love, in the bed, with the lights off and in missionary position. I have to admit that Edward's birthday had been amazing with the masturbation while he watched. However, it was still in the privacy of our own home. I didn't have to hold back. I could scream, shout and gush all over as I came. In public, that wasn't a possibility. I'd have to quell my screams and my orgasm. Unfortunately, my suggestion weighed heavily on my mind as we drove home, ate dinner and eventually went to bed.

I tossed and turned, but couldn't get comfortable. My brain wouldn't shut down. With a huff, I scrambled out of bed and padded down to the kitchen to make myself some tea. It was nearly four in the morning when I finished making my soothing drink. It did little to calm me. I needed more than what the tea could give me. Biting my lip, I found my cell phone and began calling my friends. I needed some guidance. Help. A swift kick in the ass. _Something. _

Angela was on her way to work, walking into the ER. I couldn't talk to her. _Damn._

Alice was sleeping, having just gotten off a night shift. _Shit._

I refused to call Rose. This was her _brother_ for fuck's sake.

If I called Emmett, he'd probably laugh at me. Besides, I'm not that close with Em. He's a good guy and a friend but I do _not _feel comfortable discussing my sex life with him.

I considered Esme a friend, but honestly, she's lumped in with Rose. Edward is her son. She gave birth to the man and changed his diapers. He probably peed on her as a baby. That's all sorts of weird to even consider it.

The last person I considered was Garrett. He always insisted that I could talk to him whenever. We had formed a close bond since he started working at county and I did feel comfortable enough to talk to him about this. Would I get grief about it? Probably, but Garrett's teasing was never out of malice. Garrett was so much like Edward. He wore his heart on his sleeve and only teased people who he truly cared about.

Dialing his number, I settled onto one of the chaise lounges by the pool. The air was warm and fragrant while I waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" he answered when he picked up his phone.

"Hey, Garrett," I murmured. "It's Bella."

"Hi, Little Sis," he said, his voice sounding happy. "What's up? Why are you calling me at four in the morning, Oahu-time? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he quipped.

"I should be, but I can't," I sighed.

"What's wrong, Bells?" he asked. "You sound troubled."

I rubbed my eyes, curling up on the chaise. "Don't laugh at me, Garrett," I muttered.

"Of course not," he soothed.

"I made a promise to Edward and I'm afraid that I won't be able to go through with it," I stammered out.

"Did he propose? About damn time!" Garrett whooped.

"No, Garrett, he didn't propose," I snickered. Huffing out a breath, I shook my head."Shit, this is tough."

"Take your time, baby girl," Garrett said.

I blew out another breath, leaning forward on the chaise. "Okay…okay, so, lately Edward's been quite, um, horny," I began. "It all started on the plane. He was trying to distract from the takeoff by suggesting joining the mile-high club." Garrett snorted over the phone. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing at you, baby sis," Garrett said. "I'm chuckling at Edward. He is quite straight laced when it came to sex. Yes, he had had a fair amount of partners prior to dating Tanya, but he was tight-lipped about it. I'm surprised he'd even consider it."

"That makes his behavior even more confusing," I said, scratching my head. "Garrett, he's obsessed with public sex. Today, he tried to get me to fuck in the world's largest maze in the shape of a pineapple."

Garrett howled in laughter.

For nearly five minutes.

"Garrett, it's really not that funny," I deadpanned, becoming slightly irritated at him.

"Whoooo…I'm okay now," Garrett said, panting heavily. "It's just that…it's _Edward_."

"Help me out, Garrett. I'm really not following," I said.

"I don't want to betray Edward's confidence, but let me tell you that his previous relationships with women were pretty, um, dry," Garrett explained. "You need to talk to him about it for further clarification. However, just the mere thought of Edward proposing public sex is so not in my scope of reality that…I'm beyond shocked, Bella. Really."

"Do you think he doesn't respect me?" I whimpered. "Is he just with me for sex?"

"What?! Bella, no! Edward loves you so much. I've never seen him like this with anyone and I've known him for a long, _long_ time," Garrett amended. "His love, adoration, devotion and respect for you is all-encompassing, baby girl. My guess is that Edward's suggesting this to you because he's so comfortable with you."

"Kay," I sighed.

"Are you considering it?" Garrett asked.

"I said I would while we're here in Oahu," I whispered. "I swear, this tropical weather is fucking with my head. I even agreed to it with the breathy-porn voice."

"What the hell is the breathy-porn voice?"

"It's this, baby. The sound of a woman panting, begging for you wantonly," I breathed out, purring seductively.

"Okay, stop that. You're a little too good at that. You've got that…that…voice down perfectly. You could earn some extra money being a phone sex operator and honestly, I don't want to picture my baby sister doing that," Garrett cringed. "I love you, Bells, but never,_ ever,_ under any circumstance speak like that to me again. I don't want to have pervy daydreams about my baby sister."

"Duly noted," I said, speaking regularly. "Pervy daydreams?"

"Shut it. Now, let me guess, you're feeling self-conscious over this promise?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah. I mean, this is something that Edward wants and desires. However, it's not _me_," I explained. "I want to give it or something amenable to it, you know? He's been so freaking generous with me. I want to repay the favor."

"Bella, it's not tit for tat," Garrett admonished. "Yes, Edward is a generous man. He's always been that way. Very rarely, though, does he spoil himself. He'll give his gifts and such to others."

"I really want to do this, Garrett. But, how?" I whimpered.

"Well, Bella, seeing as you're a health care professional, you should be well-versed in the mechanics of sex," Garrett quipped.

"You know what I mean, you ass," I said flatly. "Give me some suggestions of how? Where? I don't want to get arrested for public indecency."

"Is this how you think of me? Ask me how to have public sex? I can so feel the love, Isabella Swan," Garrett chuckled.

"It's not that…Garrett, I don't mean to imply," I wailed.

"Bella, I'm just teasing you. I've only been with two women in my life but I do have a wild side when it comes to sex. Just ask Alice."

"You know how you asked me to not use the breathy porn voice?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't talk about your wild side with my best friend," I snickered. "Ewwwwwwwwww!"

"Got it, baby girl. Now, do you want my help or not? Are you going to utilize my inner sex god or are you going to bitch and moan about this?" Garrett asked.

"Help. Help me, Garrett," I deadpanned.

"Contain your enthusiasm, Bella." I giggled. "I think I have an idea of what might work for both of you," Garrett said. "It'll sate Edward's desires for public sex and not get you two arrested."

"I'm all ears, Garrett."

After an hour and watching the sunrise, I ended my call with Garrett. I felt much better about what my plan. Garrett, much to my surprise, was quite the romantic (and perv)giving me the perfect suggestion. After I finished my conversation, I went back upstairs. I crawled into bed, burrowing against Edward's chest. At first, he grumbled at the intrusion but welcomed me once he realized who or what it was disturbing his sleep. Quickly, I fell asleep, relieved that I had solved the public sex conundrum.

I just needed to implement the plan.

xx APFL xx

The next couple of days were spent at the house, lazing by the pool, reading books (for me) or medical journals (for Edward), fooling around and just relaxing. One day, we decided to go to Ala Moana Shopping Center. I was not too keen on going but Edward wanted to. We spent the late afternoon and early evening shopping for our friends and family. Edward got Rose a floral sarong and pearl necklace. I decided to get her the matching earrings. Edward also got his mom a similar necklace.

For Angela, I bought things for the baby. She and Ben knew they were having a girl. I got some things for next summer and an adorable stuffed turtle. Alice was a bit more challenging to buy for. I ended up getting her some sarongs and this cute ankle bracelet with a starfish on it. Edward and I decided to have some fun with Garrett. We got him a blue Hawaiian shirt, a shark tooth necklace and a pink ukulele. Edward wanted to get Garrett a grass skirt and a coconut bra but I quickly put the kibosh on that.

We separated for a bit, wanting to venture off on our own. We'd spent nearly every waking minute together. I wasn't tired of Edward by any stretch of the imagination but time apart would benefit us from time to time. I ended up in a bookstore. I bought a few new journals that had a Hawaiian motif to them. I had filled all of the journals that Edward gotten me for Christmas a month back and I needed some new ones. I'd been scribbling my journals in my old go-to: a cheap notebook from the drugstore.

My cell phone beeped from my purse. I dug it out and saw a new text from Edward.

_I'm hungry and managed to get a private room at __Vintage Cave Honolulu. Come join me in eating some sushi, sweet girl? – E_

_A private room? Really? – B_

_My charming demeanor and crooked smile worked wonders, baby – E_

_Edward… - B_

_Fine, that and a hundred dollar tip. It's an amazing restaurant. By Macy's – E_

_Aren't we dressed too casually? – B_

_Nope. You look beautiful in your dress, Bella. Then again, you always look beautiful. *Crooked grin* Love you – E_

_Love you, too. See you soon – B_

I pocketed my phone, checking the nearest directory before walking briskly as I could in my wedge heels. I easily found the restaurant. Edward was leaning against the entrance, wearing something different from when we left. He originally had on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Now, he was dressed elegantly in a pair of black dress pants and an olive green t-shirt. "Did you change?"

"I went into Macy's and picked this up," he shrugged, pushing up his glasses. "You are perfect for the restaurant but I was too casual. Easy fix. What did you get?"

"Picked up some new journals," I replied. "I filled up the ones you gave me for Christmas. I needed something pretty since the ten cent deal with the other notebooks weren't cutting it. So, I found some cool looking ones that had vintage looking Hawaiian postcards as the covers. What about you? You have more bags, too."

"Clothes," he snorted. "My clothes I was wearing from earlier plus our gifts for our friends and family." Edward took my hand and we went inside of the restaurant. The host led us back to a fairly sizable private dining room. The host winked at Edward, slipping him a card. "Apparently, Vinnie thinks that I'm interested. He just gave me his number."

"Didn't you flirt to get this room?" I quipped.

"Harmless flirting. A smile and some cash," Edward said as he put our bags in the booth. He tore up Vinnie's number, tossing it onto the table. With a warm smile, he helped me into the booth, sitting next to me.

"Did you miss me, baby?" I asked, putting my hand on his muscular thigh.

"Of course, sweet girl," he purred, kissing my temple. "I always miss you when we're apart."

"Me, too," I said quietly, snuggling up to Edward's side. The server came and took our drink orders. Edward got us a bottle of wine and placed an appetizer order. Once the drinks and appetizers were delivered, Edward asked the server to hold off checking on us until he was summoned. The server nodded, scurrying away and closing the drapes of the room. We sipped our wine, sitting in a comfortable silence.

As he played with my fingers, Edward kissed my neck. "I got a phone call from Garrett while I was shopping," Edward said as he pulled my legs into his lap. Draping them over his knee. "He explained to me that I may need to tell you about a few things. Explain some things."

"I'm going to kill Garrett," I grumbled.

"Don't kill him. He wouldn't have called if he wasn't concerned. He's a good guy but he said that you were confused," Edward said, his brow furrowing. "About what?"

"He didn't say why?"

"Nope. He just said that a couple of days ago, you called in a tizzy over a promise and that you were confused about my behavior," Edward said, quirking a brow over his glasses.

I sighed, idly playing with my wine glass. "I called Garrett because of the promise I made to you in the pineapple. The promise of having sex in public?" My face flamed.

"Bella, if you don't…"

"The thing is, I do. I want to give this to you but I was just panicking on where to do it, not to mention when," I said, wrinkling my nose. "Then, Garrett mentioned something about Tanya and your previous relationships. He was shocked you even suggested the prospect of making love out in the open."

"Oh," Edward responded. "Ohhhh!"

"So, since you've given me the opportunity to ask; is it different with me? Our sexual relationship?" I asked.

"God, yes, Bella. With you, I feel so empowered and loved and cherished," Edward breathed. "You make me feel like I'm the only guy on the planet and I love it. I love you." He twined his fingers with mine, looking into my eyes. "Though I do admit, I wasn't always this demonstrative. Affectionate, yes. But this all-encompassing need to claim you? You're the only one. It's because I want the world to know that you're _mine_."

"Possessive much?" I teased.

"Hardy har har," Edward deadpanned. "I probably should explain my previous relationships."

"I don't want to hear about those," I said harshly.

"Not in explicit detail," he clarified. "But, I do need to explain Garrett's reaction." I looked at him, trying to understand his meaning. Edward's green eyes were almost contrite and nervous. His now slightly tanned skin was pink from embarrassment. "I'd always been a nerd."

"Please, Edward," I chided. "You're smart but a nerd, you are not."

"Well, that's because I grew into my lanky body and obtained muscles. However, like you, when I see my reflection, I see the gangly, pimply-faced, brace-faced teenager with no _swag_ as Emmett would put it." Edward ran his hand through his hair. "You're not the only one who is dealing with self-esteem and body issues."

"I'm sorry," I muttered, feeling like an idiot.

"Don't be, sweet girl," he said quietly, running his finger down my cheek. "I'm telling you this because it led me down the path to you. You understand?"

"Not quite, but after you explain it, I will," I said truthfully.

Edward nodded, kissing my lips softly before settling back to explain. "I was quite the late bloomer. I never really did much in high school because of my 'geekiness'. College, I grew up but was still somewhat reserved. I had girlfriends but nothing too serious. I lost my virginity at a late age, about twenty or twenty-one. I don't really remember because it was a non-event. The woman I was with didn't like her body and we had sex with the lights out, covers over us and in missionary position. That's what I thought sex was. Each subsequent relationship was just as 'dry.'"

"Edward, you're an amazing lover," I said.

"Now," he snorted. "When I got together with Tanya, she was the one who got me to experiment with sex. Compared to what we do, the sex I had with my ex-wife was tame. At first, we were quite horny for each other but soon after our wedding, the sex tapered off. When we got divorced, Tanya said that it was because of her lack of interest in men. She still found me attractive but didn't sexually desire me anymore. The only time she got off was when I…" Edward blushed, ducking his head.

"Went down on her?" I finished for him. His blush deepened and he nodded.

"Long story, short…what I feel for you is nothing compared to my previous relationships. Like I said, you make me feel like I'm the only one in your world, Bella," he said, looking up at me. "The fact that you're willing to go outside of your comfort zone for _me_ is nothing short of amazing. I want to see your naked body under the sun of Hawaii while we make love on the beach. I want to taste your body as I make you come inside of the convertible, overlooking the Pacific Ocean."

"Fuck," I breathed, my skin becoming flushed. "When is the server coming back?"

"Not for awhile?" Edward replied, sounding more like a question.

With a brazen smile (and a furtive look to the curtains), I reached for his belt buckle. His eyes widened behind his dark brown frames as I quickly unbuckled his belt and removed his arousal from his dress pants. I moved closer to him, wrapping my hand around his cock. Leaning up to his ear, my lips brushed on the soft skin. "You have to stay quiet, Edward."

His eyes clamped shut and he whimpered his response. I smiled against his neck, inhaling his spicy but clean scent while my hand idly moved along his length. His arm was firmly clamped around me, holding me to his body. His dick was as hard as I could remember it. The feel of his arousal in my hand was like velvet wrapped around a titanium rod. Now, my hand was not gripping at him in a blind need to get him off. This was more sensual and wanton. I wanted to use the taboo of being in public as a stimulator. My fingers ran along his length lightly.

"Bella," he choked out, burying his nose in my hair. "I'm dying here."

"No, you're not," I replied, reaching the tip of his cock. Using my palm, I circled the head of his erection. Edward's hold on me tightened to the point where he was gripping my hip too hard. Pulling my hand away, I licked my palm, tasting his salty pre-cum on my palm. "So good, baby."

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Edward chanted, nipping at my neck. His fingers were tangled against my dress, pulling at it and raising the skirt dangerously. I chuckled sexily, wrapping my hand around his body, languidly pumping him. I focused most of my movement along the head of his dick. I really didn't want to get caught with my hand down Edward's pants. "Bella…I'm so fucking close. Shit, baby!"

"Stay quiet but let go, Edward," I purred against his temple. "Spill all over my hand."

"I want to be inside of you, Bella," he begged.

"You will," I promised. "Tonight, when we get home. For now, come. Come for me."

"Yesssssssssss!" he hissed as his release covered my hand. His mouth descended to my neck, sucking lightly at the juncture of where my shoulder met my neck. I kept stroking him until he deflated. I used some water and my napkin, cleaning him before tucking him back into his pants. He was boneless, not saying anything but looking at me like I had just told him he had won the lottery, or something. _Nope, I just gave him a hand job. In a fancy restaurant. With a hundred or so strangers on the other side of the drapery. _

"More wine?" I asked, picking up the bottle and topping off his glass. "You must be parched. I know I am."

"You minx," Edward chided.

"You love me," I winked.

"With all my heart, Bella," he breathed, kissing my lips softly. Then, a grin spread over his lips as he dragged my right leg over his, opening my body.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Returning the favor," Edward replied, his lips moving to my neck. He bit down at the fragile skin, soothing it with his tongue. His hand moved to my inner thighs. _We shouldn't be doing this. It was bad enough I had Edward's penis out a few minutes ago but have his fingers inside of me? Too much…way too much. _Before I could say anything, Edward had moved my panties to the side, slipping his fingers inside easily. "Fuck, Bella. You're so wet!"

"Quiet," I pleaded. "I don't want to get kicked out!"

Edward looked at me and his eyes were black with desire. "Take off your panties, Isabella," he said commandingly. I hesitated. "Now, love."

I quickly slid my panties down my legs. Edward took them from me, putting them in his pocket. "You'll get them back when I'm done." With a seductive smirk, Edward opened the drapery. "We'd like to order, please."

I gaped at him as he settled next to me, bringing my leg back over his. I tried to move it but he held fast, running his fingers along my inner thigh. "What can I get you two?" asked the server.

Edward tapped his mouth with his fingers that were just inside of me. He drew one of them between his lips, tasting my arousal. He moaned. "I'm in the mood for this sampler. Is it big enough for two people?"

"Plenty, sir," the server said with a fervent nod.

"We'll have that," Edward said as he dropped his hand back to my leg, idly tracing my dripping folds with his fingertip. "Is that okay, love?"

"P-p-perfect," I stammered out as he rolled my clit with his hand.

"Anything else?" the server asked. "Another bottle of wine? Some more appetizers?"

"Another bottle of wine when you bring the food," Edward said smoothly, seemingly unruffled by the desire he was eliciting from me. A small whimper escaped my lips and he removed his fingers from my core, massaging my inner thighs. "And an few more napkins. I spilled some water on my pants and…"

"Of course, sir. I'll be right back with that." The server left the private room, returning a few moments later with a handful of black napkins.

The curtains were closed again and Edward turned back to me. "If I touch you, will you come?" Edward asked huskily.

"Fuck, yes. Edward, I'm so wet," I pleaded quietly.

"Why are you wet?" he asked, moving his hand closer and closer to my aching pussy. His mouth was ghosting over my lips. "Is it because we're in a crowded restaurant? The fact that I was touching your body while I ordered our dinner? Or how about I tasted your arousal on my fingers?"

"All of it," I whimpered. "Please, Edward."

"Do you understand why I'm so turned on by this?" he asked, kissing my mouth fully. As he did so, his fingers plunged into my core. His mouth covered my moans. Like a livewire, as soon as he touched me intimately, my muscles clenched and I came. Not as forcefully as I usually did, but the waves of pleasure overtook me easily. Edward kept his fingers moving inside of me until the server came back with a new bottle of wine and our meal. With a sexy, smarmy grin, Edward thanked the server and we tucked into our meal. Well, _Edward_ tucked into the meal. I just sat there. Dazed. Confused. And still incredibly turned on.

_What the hell just happened?_

xx APFL xx

The rest of our meal was pretty nondescript. Edward did leave a hefty tip for the server as an apology for the jizz-filled napkin. He almost took it as a souvenir. I shoved him out of the restaurant as he stared at the napkin longingly. We left the shopping center after Edward made some off-handed comment that he wanted an iPad and proceeded on going back home. We made love in the pool and the hot tub.

The next day, Edward woke up early, brushing my hair away from my face. "I'm going for a surfing lesson, love," he whispered.

"Do you want me to come?" I mumbled sleepily.

"No. You sleep, sweet girl," Edward replied, kissing my cheek. "We were up late and you must be sore from all of the sex we've had."

I chuckled, nodding before burrowing back into the covers. "Call me on your way home."

"I will, Bella. I love you," he said, kissing my shoulder.

"Love you, too. Don't drown."

Edward barked out a laugh. I closed my eyes for a few more minutes before dragging my tired body out of the bed. I wanted to surprise Edward with a new iPad. Using my _own_ credit card. He was bankrolling this entire vacation. The least I could do was get him an iPad. I took a quick shower, plaiting my hair down my back. I ate a quick breakfast before grabbing my purse and the car keys for the SUV. Inside of the silver Mercedes, I was grateful for the fact that it had a GPS. I didn't exactly remember where the shopping center was.

Two hours later, I had a new black iPad with all of the necessary stuff: a case, power cord, USB cord for the computer and a fifty dollar iTunes gift card. While Edward was at his surfing lesson, I'd sync it up to his computer and load his music onto it.

I was nearly done when I heard Edward come into the house. "Bella?"

"In the kitchen," I called out, finishing the sync with a picture of the two of us from the sunset cruise as the background of his screen. He dragged himself into the kitchen, looking a little bedraggled but proud wearing a pair of swim trunks, a tight black shirt and a baseball cap. "How was surfing?"

"Good. I have no doubt that I'm going to be sore tomorrow but I managed to catch a few challenging waves. It was awesome," he beamed. "What did you do this morning? Sleep in? Dream of me?"

"I slept a little while longer, but I ran an errand this morning," I said, giving him a coy smile. "Close your eyes."

"Bella?" Edward chided.

"Just do it, Edward," I said, arching a brow. He shut his eyes. "Hold out your hands, palms up."

"What are you doing, sweet girl?" he chuckled.

"Please, Edward?" I whined.

"Okay, okay," he laughed, putting his hands out, palms up. I giggled as I put the iPad onto his hands, bidding him to open his eyes. He did and saw the black gadget in his hands with a blue leather case. "What did you do? Bella? This is an iPad."

"You mentioned you wanted one. Surprise," I said, giving him a beaming smile. I opened the case, pressing the button at the bottom, displaying our picture. "I've already loaded your music and some apps, too."

"Sweet girl, this is amazing," he murmured, flipping through the two pages of apps I'd downloaded using his email address, but using my credit card to pay for them. "Unnecessary, but amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, a blush flaming my cheeks. Edward put his iPad onto the counter, sweeping me into his arms. He smelled like sunlight, the ocean and a hint of his fresh scent. I squealed as he kissed my cheeks, nose, forehead and lips, lingering there before devouring my mouth. His hat fell off his head while he kissed me. He pulled back, leaning his forehead against mine. "I'm glad you like it, Edward."

"You really didn't have to do that for me, Bella. Last night, I was just saying that. I don't necessarily need an iPad but I'm grateful for it," he said, nipping at my lips. "Besides, I've got you something, too. You'll get it tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"Well, after I soak in the hot tub, scour off the salt from my skin and take a much needed, we're going to a luau," he responded. "I got the name of an awesome one from my surfing instructor: the Paradise Cove Luau. When I was driving back to the house, I called them and asked if there was availability for tonight and there was. I made reservations."

"That sounds awesome," I smiled.

"You want to join me in the hot tub?" Edward asked, waggling his brows suggestively.

"For a soak? Yes. For anything else? No," I giggled. Edward glowered at me. "I'm a little sore, Edward. Just give me some time to recuperate, okay?"

"I'm sorry," he frowned. "I don't want you in pain…"

"I'm fine just a little tender," I explained. "But, I'll cut you a deal. Despite the lack of sexy times in the hot tub, I'll at least go in naked."

"Sweet!"

We spent an hour in the hot tub. Edward regaled about his time surfing. I was so proud of him as he described his time on the water. However, he was tired and a bit sore from the rough surf. On his back, he had a pretty nasty bruise from the surfboard jamming into his shoulder. On his elbow, he had a small scrape from hitting a sandbar. Once I saw those, I dragged him out of the hot tub and into the shower. After that, I dressed his scrape and massaged his bruise before settling down for a nap.

The alarm went off a few hours later. Edward took another shower to address his smashed hair. I just used a blow dryer to take the dampness out of mine before tossing it up into a sloppy but chic up do._ Alice would be proud._ I pulled on a long, colorful skirt and a purple tank top.

I was putting on some jewelry when I felt strong arms around my waist. "Fuck, you're like a walking sin," Edward growled in my ear. "You may love your collarbones but your back and ass are so sexy, Isabella." His hands traced down my sides until he grabbed two handfuls of my ass. "A thong?"

"This material is somewhat slinky," I replied, wriggling my hips against his hands. "What time does the luau start?"

"Six," he growled, holding me to his bare chest.

"You better get a move on," I quipped, dancing out of his arms and into the bathroom to put on some makeup. I kept my makeup simple since my outfit was pretty flashy. It wasn't something I'd normally wear but since I was on vacation, it seemed appropriate. I picked up my shoes and wandered downstairs. I waited for Edward, playing with his new toy. It was kind of cool and definitely on my list of things to get before I die.

Edward came down the stairs, holding his shirt and a tube of lotion. "Can you put some lotion on my back? I'm very dry from the salt water," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"Sure, baby," I said as I guided him to the stool in the kitchen. I gently massaged the coconut flavored lotion onto his skin, feeling the dryness along his shoulder blades. I took special care to make sure his back was covered. Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, I handed Edward his shirt.

"Thank you, sweet girl," he smiled crookedly. He put the shirt on, quickly buttoning it. Edward picked up the keys from the convertible. We went out into the garage and drove to the Paradise Cove Luau. Parking the car, we walked toward the entrance. A worker stopped us and took our picture. Edward was nuzzling my neck while I got as close as I could to him. His lips caressed my earlobe as the worker took the photo. "I love you, my Bella."

My face flamed, turning to look at him. "I love you more," I smiled, kissing his lips. There was another flash and click of the camera. The worker handed me two tickets with a wink. Inside of the luau, we were given leis. Edward's lei was simply greenery while mine was white orchids and plumeria. In the luau, we were seated at a table with eight other couples near the stage. My shy, unconfident nature came out in full force. All of the couples sitting at our table were beautiful and I felt like the ugly duckling sitting at this table of swans, my boyfriend included.

A waiter came around, pouring some tropical drink. Everyone was chattering around me and I was very quiet, focusing on my pink beverage. Edward easily spoke with our table while I wanted to fade away. _Damn insecurities._

"You're awfully quiet," said a sweet voice to my right. "Bella, right?"

"Yeah," I said as I looked up at the woman sitting next to me. She was young, skinny and blonde. "I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Susie," she chirped, holding out a perfectly manicured hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I shook her hand.

"Are you on your honeymoon?" Susie asked.

"No. Just vacation," I replied.

"That's cool. Tristan and I are on our honeymoon. We're spending two weeks here in Oahu and another two weeks in Maui," she gushed. "It's been so romantic."

"A month in Hawaii. That's amazing," I said, my brows shooting to my hairline. "What do you and your husband do?"

"I'm a teacher. My husband owns his own company," she smiled. "Some technology company and he does _really_ well. I mean, look at my wedding set. It's huge!"

She thrust her hand in my face, showing me a very garish and large diamond. "Wow," I said noncommittally.

"How long have you and your hottie been married?" Susie asked, waggling her brows. "Are you rekindling the fire?"

"Um, we're not married," I stammered. "Just vacation. Spending two weeks together in Oahu."

"Oh, I understand," Susie said, patting my arm. "I remember what my mom said about situations like this. Something about a cow."

"What?" I hissed.

"Why get the cow when you can get the milk for free?" Susie said, tapping her lips. "You're the cow. Or the milk?"

"Excuse me," I spat, getting up from the table and stomping away from the table. I walked into the bathroom and slammed the stall door. I leaned against the wall, trying to not cry. Susie was so oblivious and dumb. After a few calming breaths, I walked back out of the stall, washing my hands. My eyes were glassy from unshed tears and my face was pink from embarrassment. Huffing out a breath, I walked out of the bathroom, right into a wall of somebody. Based off the tingly feeling and fresh scent, I knew it was Edward. "I'm sorry."

"Sweet girl?" Edward murmured, taking my face in his hands. "What's wrong? You left in such a hurry." His eyes narrowed and he saw my apparent distress. "Were you crying?"

"Trying not to," I sniffled.

"Why? What happened?" he asked, wiping my cheeks with his thumbs.

"The girl next to me said some things that were kind of rude. However, I think she was being ignorant and blonde," I quipped lamely. "No offense toward any other blonde. Just her."

"Kind of gathered that," Edward frowned. "Her husband must have seen you storm off and he laid into her. What did she say?"

"Something offhanded about our relationship," I shrugged. "Ever heard the phrase, why pay for the cow when you can get the milk for free? She compared me to that due to our marital status. Then, she called me a cow in reference to that phrase." I snuggled against him, listening to his heart beat against his chest. He held me tightly, swaying us outside of the bathroom. "Come on. Let's head back. I don't want that ignorant woman to ruin our night."

"You sure? We can go if you want," Edward said as he cupped my face.

"No. I want to stay," I said, giving him a weak smile. "But switch spots with me. If I sit next to Susie, I will seriously scratch out her eyeballs. No one calls me a cow or milk or whatever."

"Got it, sweet girl," Edward chuckled, kissing my lips softly. We walked back to the table. Susie looked quite admonished and nervous. Her husband, Tristan, was glowering at her and shooting me apologetic glances. I ignored them, sitting down in Edward's seat. The man next to me introduces himself and we fall into a quiet conversation. He was a nurse in an ER like me but in Seattle. His partner is a doctor, a surgeon.

After another round of tropical drinks, we all get up to get our food from the buffet. While I was having my mini-breakdown in the bathroom, we had missed the pig being dug out of the ground. Edward and I piled on the food onto our plates, avoiding the poi. Memories of that nasty restaurant were still too fresh in our minds. The food was quite delicious and a unique blend of Polynesian, Asian and American. I really liked the pork and fresh veggies. Edward just loved all of the meat. I rolled my eyes as he stuffed his face.

Dinner was cleared and the drums began rumbling. The lights came up on the stage and some half naked men run on stage, shaking their hips provocatively. The show is a journey of all of the native dances of Polynesia, Hawaii and various islands in the Pacific. Halfway through the show, the performers came out and grabbed people from the tables. A tall, very tan man lifted my hand and physically dragged me on stage. Edward was right behind me with a petite woman with hair is as long as her butt.

One of the female dancers teach us on how to do the dance. Edward and I are laughing hysterically as we are struggling with the hip movements. Ironically enough, I'm performing a little bit better than Edward. He leaned over. "I expect to see these moves later on tonight."

"Behave," I snorted, smacking his belly. He let out a loud laugh, rotating his hips. The dancers eventually scatter themselves around us audience members. The music starts and we begin performing the simple routine. Edward and I were giggling the entire time because Edward's hips looked more like thrusting. He eventually gave up and started doing the Macarena, getting a few of the other members to join in. At the end of the song, the band morphed the song into Macarena. Everyone on stage was doing it and Edward felt like a million bucks. I just laughed heartily as we danced on stage. The dancers all crowd around us, snapping a picture with the same photographer from when we came in. I got another card to pick up the photo at the end of the night.

Edward and I went back to the table. He held me on his lap, twining his fingers with mine. Idly, he played with my promise ring and nuzzled my neck with his neck. Susie was giving me death glares. Her husband was ignoring her for the most part, chatting with the woman sitting next to him. I gave her a smile, clearly sarcastic in nature, cuddling against Edward's body. We stayed like that until the end of the show. During the bows, Edward was dragged on stage for an encore of the Macarena. He totally hammed it up. I laughed at him as he swiveled his hips. He jumped off the edge of the stage, on his knee in front me, smirking like a goofball. I kissed him, earning a round of applause from the crowd. The lights dimmed on stage. The lights surrounding the outdoor theater came up and the audience began dispersing.

Edward and I wandered in the open market just off the stage. He picked up all of the pictures that were taken of us. I found some pretty cool looking bowls that could work for salads. I purchased the bowls and found Edward looking at some artwork. It was pretty but very colorful. The décor in his home was much more sedate. When I twined my fingers with his, he kissed my temple, turning away from the painting. We wandered around the market for a few minutes, allowing the parking lot to clear.

In the car, Edward drove us in the opposite direction of the house. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"My surf instructor told me about this scenic point. It overlooks coast and it's a clear night. I think it would be nice to do some star gazing," Edward said, giving me a seductive grin.

"You just want a view of a full moon," I snorted.

"Well, that too," he chuckled, pinching my hip slightly. He drove for a few more minutes before turning onto a dirt road. The road ended about half mile from where we turned off. The moon was hanging lowly on the horizon and the sky was clear. Edward flipped the switch and the top of the convertible fell back. "Before we enjoy the scenery, I have something for you. I know I mentioned it earlier."

"Edward, you really do spoil me," I admonished lightly.

"And I intend on doing it forever," he teased, reaching in the center console. He handed me a decent sized box. "If you don't like it, I can exchange it for something different."

"You have exquisite taste," I said, leaning over the console to kiss him. Using the dim light of the overhead lamps inside of the rearview mirror, I opened the box and saw inside a necklace and a pair of earrings. They were white gold plumeria flowers with diamonds in the center. I think. "So beautiful," I murmured.

"They're a little more casual than the tanzanite set," he explained. "You can wear them more often."

"I'll wear them all the time," I smiled. "But, I'll wait to put them on at the house. I don't want to lose it in the car."

"Good idea," he said. I closed the box and put it into my purse. He turned off the lights but kept the music playing softly in the background. "Let's go in the backseat."

"Stargazing my ass," I snickered.

"Look a star," Edward bellowed, pointing out the window. "Stargazing."

"You're an idiot but I love you," I said as I got out of the car and into the backseat. He joined me, leaning his head back on the headrest. I leaned against him, staring out over the cliff. The soft music, the waves crashing and the quiet sounds of the island washed over us. "This is nice. I mean, really nice."

"It is," he said, tracing his finger up and down my arm. His mouth found my earlobe, nipping at it. I squirmed at his warm breath and soft lips touching me. "You smell so good, Bella."

"It's all of the lotion I've been wearing," I breathed.

"Hmmmm," Edward growled lowly in my ear before kissing my neck. His hand moved up my arm and he gently cupped my breast. My nipple immediately pebbled against the silky material of my shirt. "No bra?"

"I forgot to bring a strapless," I said breathily. I looked up at him and he looked at me like I was the sexiest thing on the planet. His eyes were dark and feral. His hands wrapped around my waist and before I realized it, I was straddled on his lap. "Edward?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he said, putting his finger to my lips. "I want to hear the world around us. I want hear your moans, your cries and your pleasure." His hands cupped my breasts, massaging them with his warm hands. "I want to feel you soak me with your orgasm. I want you, Bella. Please, let me love you." His hands slid underneath my tank top, caressing my bare breasts. My fingers are making quick work of his Hawaiian shirt. Soon, his chest is bare and I'm running my fingertips along his nipples. Without saying anything, Edward lifted my tank top, revealing my naked chest. Leaning forward, he wrapped his mouth around one of my distended nipples.

"Oh, yes," I moaned, leaning back to give him more access. His one hand is cupping my breast while his other hand is pulling up my skirt. It wasn't until I felt his skin touch my ass that I realized what he was doing. He looked up at me and with a sharp tug, my panties were torn from my body. My arousal spilled out of me. The musky scent wafted over us.

"Take off the skirt, Isabella. I want to see you in the light of the moon," Edward said. "I want to touch every fucking inch of your soft skin." I bit my lip and slid off his lap. As gracefully as I could, I shimmied out of the skirt, leaving me completely naked except for my jewelry. Edward removed his shorts as well. His cock was standing tall and proud. His eyes were gazing at me. They were focused on my breasts, which were heaving in excitement. Slowly, his gaze traveled southward to my pussy. "Fuck, baby. You're glistening. I can see how aroused you are in the silvery shine of the moon. So beautiful, Bella."

His hand glided down my body before he maneuvered me to his lap. His fingers reached my folds. "Shit, Edward," I whimpered. "I'm so turned on."

"I can feel what this is doing to you," he responded, a smug grin lining his face. His fingers dipped inside of me, curling delightfully inside. "Do you want me to taste you? Make you come with my tongue?"

No words. I had no words. I blushed and he took that as an affirmative answer. He guided me to sit on the edge of the seats. His hands spread my legs as far as they would go, displaying my body for his desires. With a wicked glint, Edward dragged his tongue along the length of my slit. "FUCK!" I spat, falling back on the trunk of the car. He chuckled darkly against my skin, fervently attacking my pussy. His tongue was absolutely everywhere. It started making tight circles on my clit while he spread my lower lips. Then, his tongue slid down to my entrance, fucking me. His thumb was pressed to my swollen nub, bringing me closer and closer to my release.

"You're so perfect," Edward growled against my inner thigh. "Seeing you open like this. Tasting your sweet pussy. It's a fucking dream come true." His fingers slammed into me, massaging my g-spot while he flicked my clit with the tip of his tongue. I whimper at his seductive tone and what he is currently doing to my body. The coil in my stomach and fluttering of my muscles indicate my imminent release. I prayed that I wouldn't, um, squirt. This is a rental car and that would be kind of icky for the next driver.

My body begins to quiver. Biting my lip to prevent my over-zealous body from releasing all over the backseat, I came. Edward's tongue was inside of me, eagerly lapping up my arousal. I collapsed on the back of the car, breathing heavily. Edward laced his fingers with mine, pulling me up. "Boneless, love?"

"Uh huh," I replied, giving him a satisfied grin. Somehow I manage to get into his lap, straddling his thighs. "Seriously, you are amazing at that."

"What's _that?_" Edward asked, arching a brow.

"Making me come," I giggled. Leaning forward, I bit down on his earlobe. "With your tongue."

"Hmmm, that's because you're so sweet," he purred. He gripped my hips, moving closer to his straining arousal. "Please, Bella. I need to be inside of you."

"Yes," I panted, grasping his cock and rubbing it along my slit. His response was akin to grunt, moan and plea. Holding him tightly, I slid down his length before I moved my hands to his slightly sweaty hair. "God, I wish I could have you in me all of the time, Edward."

"Me too," he forced out, staring up at me. "So tight and wet…ride me, Bella. Make me come. I need to feel you. Please?"

Using his shoulders as leverage, I began moving on his lap. Edward moaned, his head falling back on the black leather seats. His hands moved up my sides, cupping my breasts. Swiveling my hips, I took him deeper inside of me. His cock was brushing my g-spot. I could feel my wetness on his thighs while I rode him. Leaning down, I captured his mouth with mine. I pulled on his hair, earning a guttural moan against my mouth. Edward's hand was roughly palming my breasts. His other hand was gripping my ass.

This wasn't making love. This was fucking. I was fucking Edward. Nothing about it was sweet or loving. This was all about claiming each other. Edward even marked me with his mouth on my breast, sucking on the tender skin with power I didn't know he possessed. I returned the favor in kind, scratching his back with my fingernails and sucking on his neck, just behind his ear.

"Lean back, Bella," Edward said. "I want you to see us fucking."

Moving away from Edward's sweaty body, I leaned against the driver's seat. His hips were thrusting in me forcefully. It caused my body to jiggle but I didn't care. My eyes were trained on his slick cock moving in and out of me. "Play with your clit, Isabella. I want to see you touch yourself."

"Hmmmm," I moaned, snaking my hand down my body to my clit. My fingers were drenched from my arousal. My clit was swollen and needy. I touched it with my fingertips, circling it with uneven strokes. I was already so close to coming again.

Edward moved my fingers so they were on either side of his cock. "Feel that? Fuck, Bella, we're made for each other," he grunted out. His green eyes looked up at mine. "I love you, baby. Please come with me. I want to feel you squeeze my cock with your tight pussy."

_Holy shit. Dr. Dirty-Mouth. _

"You liked that," Edward smirked. "You like it when I talk dirty, while I'm fucking you? I love fucking you, Bella. Feeling your walls hug my cock as I pound inside of you. It's heaven on earth."

"Fuck," I moaned, rubbing my clit harder. "Edward, I'm going to…keep talking!"

"You're so wet, Bella. I can feel your slick juices all over my cock," he said, squeezing my breast with his hand. "All over my legs. I love that I can get you that wet."

"Only you," I whimpered.

"Good," he said, punctuating his statement with a deep thrust. "Yes, Bella. Hug my cock with your pussy. Hold me inside. Please?" I bucked against him, taking him deeper inside. The new angle allowed him to reach deeper than he'd ever gone before. "Bel-la! I'm…baby, please come!"

His desperation in his voice triggered my second orgasm of the night. However, it wasn't as controlled as the first. All over his lap, I covered him with my release. Edward came inside of me, yelling out a stream of profanities in English and some other language that I didn't recognize. His arms wrapped around my back and he pulled me flush to his chest. We were both breathing heavily, covered in sweat and other things. My face was against his neck, kissing him softly. "That was amazing," he whispered. "It's always amazing with you, sweet girl." Too tired to respond, I nodded. "I wore you out?" Another nod. "Well, let's go back home and clean up. I'm sweaty and so are you."

"Making love out in the open tends to do that," I teased, laughing lightly. "I really am not looking forward to putting on my clothes. You can get away with wearing just your shorts but…"

Edward barked out a laugh, handing me his shirt. I slipped it on over my body, seeing that it covered my all of the important parts of me. We scrambled to the front seat, noticing the evidence of our coupling in the back seat. It was covered with sweat and our respective releases. Edward wrinkled his nose, making a mental note to get the car detailed before we left. The glint in Edward's eye indicated that he enjoyed making love, _fucking_, in the backseat of the convertible.

_Oh, boy_.

xx APFL xx

The next day was spent cleaning the car. The devastation we caused was worse in the light of day. Plus, despite the fact we had the top down, it smelled like sex. I ended up going to Target to get some special leather cleaner and several car fresheners. It still smelled like sex. Even with all of the perfumes and doctoring, it still smelled like sex. Edward was strangely proud of it. I was kind of disgusted.

After several hours tackling the car, I eventually had to distance myself from the Sex-Mobile. I picked up one of my new journals while Edward planned the rest of our trip. We had five more days in paradise before we went back to Chicago. I hobbled down to the beach. _Yes, hobbled. Edward's super schlong has rendered me gimpy. _I settled onto the beach, listening to the waves and the birds.

Smiling, I opened my new journal and dated the page.

_August 14__th__, 2013_

_So, we've been in Oahu for a little over a week. We've got five more days before we go back to Chicago. I really don't want to go back. I want to stay in Oahu. It's so beautiful. Plus, there's something about the air here that makes me feel beautiful. _

_Weird, right?_

_Granted, I still have my moments of insecurity. I had a big one last night at a luau. A woman who was completely oblivious and rude made some comments that really irked me. I walked away after she insulted me, feeling pretty shitty about myself. However, I pulled it together and managed to have a wonderful evening with Edward. I did switch spots with Edward so I could distance myself from the woman but I had a fabulous time. We ate some delicious food, danced on stage and Edward got everyone to do the Macarena. It was an improvement from watching him trying to dance with the hula dancers. That was not pretty. I love my Edward but he'll never make it as a Polynesian dancer. Or a stripper. _

_Besides, his body is for my eyes only. _

_*Evil, saucy grin.*_

_Another side effect of the tropical air is the need for exhibitionism. Yep, you heard right. Exhibitionism. Edward shocked me on the flight to Oahu with a request to join the mile high club. I declined, too shocked at his revelation. However, he was obsessed with public sex. In fact, he almost took me in a giant pineapple on the Dole Plantation. Had it not been for the squealing children surrounding us, I would have allowed him to take me. _

_So, I made him a promise. A promise that before we left, we'd make love out in the open. We'd be with each other intimately while others were around us. _

_It's happened twice. The first time was after a conversation I had with Garrett and subsequently with Edward. We had pleasured each other in a private dining room of a sushi restaurant. Edward took it up a notch and fingered me while he ordered our meals. He licked his fingers that were inside me as he ordered our wine. Not that I was much better. I gave him a hand job. However, I didn't have an audience while I made him come with my fingers. _

_The second time it happened was last night. We fucked in the backseat of the convertible. The seats, I think, are completely ruined. Edward is determined to fix them. Plus, the car smells like sex. We had the top down. It shouldn't be that pungent. _

_But that's not the point. The point is that we made love. In public. In the open. ANYONE could have seen us. _

_And I liked it._

_Does that make me a sexual deviant? A whore? Slutty? _

_I'm not sure but I want more. _

I closed my book, looking up to see Edward walking toward me. He held to bottles of beer. Plopping down next to me, he gave me one of the bottles. "Write anything good?" he asked.

"Just about our tryst in the car," I snickered, bumping my shoulder with his. "About our mutual enjoyment of exhibitionism."

"It is pretty fucking awesome," Edward snorted, sipping his beer. "I don't think I ever came as hard as I did last night."

"As displayed by the mess in the backseat of the convertible," I giggled.

"Part of that's you, little girl," he chided, moving closer to me and kissing my forehead.

"What's the plan for the rest of our trip?" I asked.

"Tomorrow is going to be spent at the Kualoa Ranch. We've got the day to wander around the ranch on horseback," Edward explained. "The day after that, we're going snorkeling and then final day before our departure will be spent exploring the volcano."

"All of the super physical stuff right before we have to go on an nine hour plane ride," I grumbled.

"We'll be so tired, we'll just sleep on the plane," Edward explained, nuzzling my neck. "Now, I don't know about you, I'm tired. I'd love to cuddle with my girl before I treat her to a delicious home-cooked meal."

"Let's finish our beers and then take a nap," I suggested. He smiled, looking out over the choppy waves. There was a storm coming in. Or leaving. I don't know but it was ominous looking. Just watching the swirling storm caused me to have anxiety. My brows knit together at the unknown feeling I had inside. Something was brewing at home or wherever.

It made me want to stay in Oahu forever.

**A/N: We have one more chapter in Oahu. I wanted to add the end of their trip in this chapter but it's already very, **_**very**_** long. The next chapter will have the end of their vacation to paradise and return to Chicago. Lots of pictures with this chapter. All of them are on my blog (link in my profile). Check out my Facebook group, too: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin'!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Welcome back, my lovelies! **_**A Prescription for Love **_**is back and up next will be Edward and Bella's trip to Oahu. (If any of you have any good Oahu stories, please let me know! I've been to Hawaii, but to Maui not Oahu.) There will be good times had for our favorite nurse and doctor. And when I mean good times, I mean lots of lemonade. There will also be a plot in Oahu, but lots of romantic times will be had, mostly.**

**We have one more chapter in Oahu. I wanted to add the end of their trip in this chapter but it's already very,**_**very**_**long. The next chapter will have the end of their vacation to paradise and return to Chicago. **

**On a separate note, several anon reviewers have not 'bashed' me but have made some comments regarding Bella's weight loss. First off, Bella is not a skinny Minnie. She's roughly a size ten-ish (bordering on a size twelve). Secondly, it's my story and if you don't like the fact that she's losing weight, then, don't continuing reading it. Initially I got blasted for having Bella be fat. Now, I'm getting blasted for belling being thin? I can't win and I'm frustrated. Her losing eight doesn't mean that her character is losing 'depth.' She's happy and in love for the first time. Ever. She's got a man who loves her unconditionally so she wants to be a better person. A healthier person. Bella will never, ever be a size two waif in this story. If you don't like her losing weight…then stop reading. Simple as that. **

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**EPOV**

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" Bella asked, looking out the window of the Mercedes as I drove us to the Kualoa Ranch.

"I took lessons for a year or two because Rose wanted to. She didn't want to be alone, so I volunteered to take riding lessons with her," I replied. "Then again, I was sixteen when I took the lessons. It wasn't really _cool_ for a teenage boy to take riding lessons. I was just there for my six year old sister. I don't remember much except my ass hurt after each lesson."

"Oh," Bella giggled. "That's really sweet, though. You and Rose have such a close relationship. Most brothers wouldn't do that for their sisters."

"I couldn't say no to her. She crawled onto my bed as I was studying for a biology exam, saying that she wanted me to go with her to pick out a horsie. Little did I know that it was riding lessons, not choose a pet horse. Anyhow, there was something about Rosie that I wanted to protect. I don't know," I shrugged. "Rosie didn't really need protecting, though. She was such a spitfire, even as a kid. Royce took that tenacity away when he hurt her."

"He needs to burn in the deepest pits of hell," Bella growled. "Rose has gotten better but there's something just off about her. Every so often, she gets a dull look in her eyes. I hate seeing that."

"God, if you had known her before Royce, you would be shocked and amazed at the differences in her. She was the life of the party, outgoing and ambitious. After the attack, Rose just shut down. Wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, wouldn't do anything. It was part of the reason why I came back home. I wanted to fix my sister," I said sadly.

"You did," Bella said, twining her fingers with mine. "Rose is eating healthily and is going to attend medical school in the fall."

"I know, but I miss her from before. Like I said, spitfire. Totally a spitfire."

"She'll get it back, hopefully," Bella said, squeezing my hand. We drove in silence except for the music playing on the radio. Eventually, we pulled up to the ranch and parked the car. We walked to the main building, greeted by a jovial woman who checked us in. After verifying our tour for the day, her husband led us to a large paddock, choosing our horses for us. He said that we were on our own for the day. Included with the ride was a picnic lunch and it was packed onto the horse I was riding, Stargazer. Bella was going to ride on Pele. The owner handed me a map and a radio if there was anything wrong, sending us on our way.

I helped Bella onto her horse, giving her some tips on how to handle the animal. She was a bit leery at first but got the hang of it relatively quickly. Making an executive decision, we headed out of the paddock, heading toward the mountains near the Kualoa Ranch. The sun was warm, bathing our bodies in a soft light. I was grateful that Bella forced us to put on the heavy-duty sunblock today. It was still relatively early but the air was warm, indicating that it was going to be a hot day.

Bella and I rode together, chattering about our return to the hospital. It was something that neither one of us wanted. Our time here in Oahu was idyllic. Perfect. Relaxing. Sex-filled. Lots of sex. An abundance of sex. More sex than I knew how to handle.

_What? I'm a guy!_

Plus, our return to Chicago was going to be filled some drama. Rose's trial was coming up the first week in September; Bella's meeting with the head of the psychology department at University of Chicago was scheduled for her first day off upon her return.

There was also something on the horizon that was hovering over us. And that something was not pleasant. I didn't know what it was but the ominous feeling chilled me to the bone. I was afraid that something would happen to me or to Bella. Things have been going along well. Perfectly, even. _A little too perfectly, if you ask me. _I'm normally an optimistic guy but I'm just waiting for the other shoe to fall.

Some big shit is going down. The question of where and when is foremost in my mind.

"Edward, you're spacing out," Bella said.

"Sorry," I frowned. "Just thinking, sweet girl."

"Let me guess," she said, her smile fading from her beautiful face. "Our return to Chicago?"

"That's part of it," I said, wrinkling my nose. "Just the stress of a lot of shit, Bella; Rose's trial, your starting school and I just have this feeling of foreboding that something is going to implode. You know?"

"Me, too," she said, her face falling into a deep frown. "I just pray that it's not bad. That whatever it is just a bad feeling and _that's _it. Now, I don't know about you but I want to enjoy the rest of our ride today, not worrying about the end of our vacation, yeah?"

"You're right," I said, giving her a crooked grin. "You're so smart, Bella."

"Eh, I try," she winked.

We rode for two hours until we came to a small lake surrounded by the mountains and gorgeous flowers. It was relatively remote, so we decided to pull out the blanket from my pack, spreading it near the shore of the lake. The horses grazed nearby, loosely tied up to a tree. We munched on the food, enjoying the simple meal that was prepared for us.

We finished our sandwiches and were laying on the blanket. Bella's head was on my stomach. "What was your favorite thing that we did on vacay?"

"You," I replied, playing with her chestnut curls that were splayed over my torso.

"I don't count, Edward," she giggled, shoot me a playfully disapproving look. "Activity, what activity?"

"Making love," I purred, maneuvering so Bella's head was on my thigh. I wanted to lay on my side.

"One track mind," Bella chided. "Let me guess. You're hard?"

"Feel for yourself," I smirked. Bella snaked her fingers along the inseam of my jeans, reaching my burgeoning cock. Once her warmth of her hand cupped me, my arousal roared to life. Okay, I'm in a perpetual state of arousal around my Bella. Couple that with the tropical air and my insatiable need for her, I'm surprised I haven't died from blue balls.

"Hmmm, so hard, baby," she said, looking up at me.

"Always for you, sweet girl," I choked out. Bella bit her lip and pushed me onto my back, straddling my thighs. "What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to make love under the sunlight. This is a perfect, ideal location to do so," she said, unbuttoning her light blue blouse. She shrugged it off her shoulders, revealing her matching sheer light blue bra. "Touch me, Edward."

_Hell, yes!_

My fingers glided up her arms and down her chest before cupping her breasts. Bella moaned, her head thrown back. Her chestnut curls tumbled down her back as she swiveled her hips over mine. My thumbs ran over her hardened nipples, clearly poking through the sheer fabric. "So fucking beautiful," I hissed. She looked back down at me, giving me a seductive smile. "I'm such a lucky bastard, Isabella. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever imagine that I would get to keep you."

"Well, you do," she cooed, unbuttoning my shirt. Once it was undone, she ran her fingernails along my torso. I hissed in pleasure. "Hmmmm, you're also beautiful, Edward. Seeing you on your back, moaning for me. It's so enticing." She wiggled down and reached my belt, quickly unbuckling it. "I want to see you, Edward. I want to taste you."

"Fuck, yessssssssssssss!" I groaned. She moved so that she was in between my legs, making quick work of my jeans. Before I knew it, I was completely naked in the middle of meadow in Oahu. "Do I get to see you, my girl?"

"In due time, Edward," she said as she leaned down to stare at my dick. I was in pain, I was so hard. "I think I may enjoy this more than lunch." She wrapped her tiny hand around my erection. With the very tip of her tongue, she licked the length of my cock.

"Oh, GOD!" I panted as she swirled her tongue along the head of my arousal. "Bella, baby, seeing you like this is…fucking, so hot!"

"You like me with my mouth around you?" she asked, running her lips up and down my body.

"Yes, but I love your pussy around me more," I answered honestly. "Seeing you hug my cock as I claim you."

"You will, baby," she said, nipping at my sensitive flesh of my cock. "After you make me come with your tongue. I want to cover you with my release."

"Yes, please," I begged.

"You first, though," she said as she wrapped her pretty pink lips around my cock. Her deep brown eyes were staring up at me as she slowly moved her mouth up and down my arousal. She slid her tongue along my slit of my cock, earning an animalistic groan from me. "Tasty."

"Minx," I growled.

"You love me," she said as her hand wrapped around me. Her lips moved down to my balls, suckling them between teeth. As she did so, her hand was twisting over my erection. What she was doing to me was insanely erotic, sexy and hot. I was about to explode at her delicate hands.

"Bella," I whimpered, "Fuck, feels so good."

"That's the point," she said as she grabbed my cock with both hands and swallowing my entire arousal. The combination of her hands, her hot mouth and her large doe eyes staring at me, was my undoing. I leaned up, bucking my hips. She removed her lips from my cock. "Fuck my mouth, Edward. Spill down my throat."

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit," I chanted as she eagerly latched onto my cock. My hips began thrusting uncontrollably. Bella took all of me into her sweet mouth. Her eyes were locked with mine as she sucked me off. "Fuck! Bella, I'm…holy, mother fucking shit! I'm going to come…so hard!" She hummed around me, sucking in her cheeks and providing me with the most delicious friction around my arousal. "OH GOD!" I screamed, falling back onto my back as my stomach tightened. Bella's fingers massaged my balls as I felt them squeeze, my orgasm ready to fill my girl's mouth. "Yes! Yes! Yes! More, baby! I need to feel more!"

Bella's teeth grazed the underside of my cock. That's what did it. I yelled, loud and feral, coming inside of Bella's sweet, hot mouth. She swallowed it all, sucking my dick like it was the most delicious lollipop. Once I was done, Bella released me with a look of satisfaction. I pounced, rolling her onto her back. My lips collided with hers, tasting remnants of my release on her pink lips. "So fucking perfect," I snarled against her mouth, clawing at her breasts.

Kissing down her neck, I pulled down the cups of her lacy bra, revealing her dusty rose nipples. Eagerly, I wrapped my lips around one and sucked on it for all that it was worth. My hand rolled the other nipple as my fingers reached the button of her jeans. Working quickly, I unbuttoned them and shoved them over her ample hips. Bella kicked them off the rest of the way as my hand snuck into her panties, feeling her incredible wetness between her luscious thighs.

Releasing her nipple, I smiled up at her. "Does sucking my cock make you horny, sweet girl?" I asked, my voice taking on a husky overtone.

"Yes," she whimpered. "I love the way you taste. I want more."

"So do I," I replied, circling my fingertip along her drenched folds. My tongue lapped at her nipple as I played with her pussy. Bella moaned, easing her panties over her hips. Unhindered by the flimsy the fabric of her panties, I kissed down her body, spreading her legs as wide as they could go. Her pussy was glistening and waiting for me. I stared for a few moments at her delectable body.

"Edward, please," she pleaded. Her fingers inched closer to her needy folds.

"My orgasm," I said as I gently swatted her hands away. She groaned, bucking her hips toward my face. With a grin, I peppered her inner thighs with kisses. I was teasing her in the most delicious way. Bella's hands were gripping at the blanket, staring at me with lust-filled eyes. With a wink, I blew on her waiting pussy.

"Stop torturing me so," she murmured. "I need you, Edward. Please? Please, make me come."

"Since you asked so nicely," I smirked. I leaned forward, pressing my tongue to her body. She let out a shriek of ecstasy once my mouth came in full contact with her clit. I kissed her pussy like I kissed her mouth. My tongue invaded her entrance, tasting every ounce of her arousal. It was tangy, sweet and delicious. Definitely far better than the mediocre sandwiches we had from the ranch. My tongue devoured her body, relishing in the perfection of her flavor. Bella was undulated along with my tongue. It was fucking amazing to see.

Her body slithered, causing her breasts to bounce while they were trussed up over her bra. Not wanting to leave them unattended, I pinched her nipples with my hands as flicked my tongue in and out of her tight pussy. "God! Feels so amazing, Edward. More!"

I growled against the tender flesh of her pussy, removing my right hand from her breast and sliding it between her slick folds. Her body clung to my finger as I languidly pushed it in and out of her gorgeous body that wasn't too thin or too heavy. She was all woman. Her breasts were large but perfect for her frame. Her belly dipped subtly at the waist and flared at the hips, giving her the perfect curve of a sexy woman. And she was. Sexy. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Mine.

_Mine._

I wanted all of her. I wanted to make love to her everywhere. I wanted to fill her with my cock. I wanted to make a baby with this gorgeous woman. God damn, I wanted it all with her. But for now, I'm just going to take her orgasm, giving her pleasure with my mouth and fingers.

My tongue worked tirelessly against her clit as I pounded into her body with my hand. Bella was grunting, moving with me as I fucked her with my fingers. Each push, each kiss, each action was on display in the bright midday sun. I loved seeing her breasts bounce. I loved tasting and watching my tongue disappear into her pink folds. I fucking loved her.

"Edward, I'm so close. Please, baby. Harder. More," Bella panted out.

I bit down on her clit as I added an additional finger inside of her pussy. Curling my fingers inside, I felt the spongy spot inside of her that made her douse me every time. Caressing it with my fingertips, I flicked her clit with my tongue. Bella was now a writhing squirm mess. Her arousal was pouring out of her freely, covering my face, her inner thighs and the blanket, leaving a small puddle. I could feel her body flutter around my fingers. She was having numerous tiny orgasms as I made love to her pussy with my mouth. It was slowly building in intensity until she exploded all over my face.

I wanted it all.

I deepened my kisses on her lower lips, increasing the number of strokes against her g-spot. Her hips were pressed up off the blanket. Using her leverage, I lifted her lower body off the blanket totally, feasting on her hungrily. She thumped her hands against the ground, trying to quell her imminent release. "Come for me, Bella. It's just us and the horses. No one else is around. Come."

"Yes!" she screeched, her body reacting my command. The muscles around my fingers tightened painfully and her body pulsed all around me, coating my fingers, face and chest with her arousal. I stopped kissing her clit but kept my fingers inside of her until she calmed down. I lowered her body back to the blanket, crawling up her heaving torso. Seeing her unravel had awoken the beast. He was ready to go, dying to be inside of my Bella. "It only gets better," she panted out. "Making love with you…"

"Yep," I said as I grabbed her wrists. She sat up. I maneuvered her to straddle my legs.

"You want me to do all of the work?" she giggled, reaching behind her and tossing her bra by her shirt.

"Nope. I want to feel you all around me, baby," I said as I grasped my cock, coating it with her juices.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she quipped, sliding down my length. _Oh, sweet baby Jesus. _"Holy…each time is like the first. I love feeling you inside of me."

"God, me, too," I panted as I began thrusting my hips in concert with her hip swivels. "I will never, ever grow tired of this, my Bella. It's…no words, love. Just no words at how much I love you; how much I love being inside of your body."

Bella's fingers tangled into my hair, pulling on it forcefully. Her mouth captured mine and we kissed fervently while we made love to each other in the broad daylight. It was so perfect to see, to feel and to experience. I never wanted it to end. However, my body had other ideas. As soon as I had entered my girl, I could feel my orgasm. I was close despite having come twenty minutes previously. Bella was close too. I could feel her muscles hug me, quivering slightly around my arousal. "I love you, Edward," she breathed against my mouth. "So much. Every day, my love for you grows."

"As does mine, my beautiful, sweet girl," I cooed, taking her lower lip between my teeth. "I'll love you forever, baby. You're mine."

"Yours," she moaned, tightening her hold on my hair. "Dear GOD, I'm so close. Harder, Edward."

"Yes, my love," I said as gripped her hips, thrusting inside of her as hard as I could. My balls slapped against the skin of her ass, making the most delightful nose. Bella's wanton moans were in my ear and the smell of our coupling filled my nostrils. I was in heaven. "Fuck!" I spat. "Bella, please come. I'm so close. I want to feel you come around me. Please?"

"Hmmmm, Edward," she moaned, reaching between us and rolling her clit. "Feeling you move in and out of me is so fucking erotic. So wet, too. Do you like it when I come all of over you?"

"Yes, Bella. I love seeing you come apart. Please, baby? Come for me. Cover me with everything you have," I begged.

She chanted my name, sucking on my neck. Her muscles were gripping me tightly. The wetness was spilling onto my thighs. She was coming, building like before. Bella grabbed at my shoulders, digging her nails into my skin. "Ed…Ed…Edward!" she screamed, biting down on my neck as she came. Her forceful release triggered mine and I spilled inside of my girl. We sat, clinging to each other as we caught our breath. Bella kissed my lips, pulling back to look at me. Her brown eyes widened as she blushed.

"What, baby?" I asked.

"I drew blood," she blanched. "I hurt you." She touched where she had bit down on where my neck hit my shoulders. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Stop, sweet girl," I said as I felt my neck. I pulled my hand back and some blood but not a lot. "You've marked me as yours."

"I'm not a fucking vampire, Edward," she spat, glaring at my chest. "You give me jewelry to mark me and I turn into a cannibal, sucking at your neck."

"Bella, it's hot that you lost so much control," I purred, holding her on my lap. I was still buried in her pussy. Yes, I was softening, but I wanted to stay inside of her as long as I could. "I love that you marked me."

She huffed. "Like a teenager. Any deeper and I'd have to take you the hospital to get sutures," she whined.

"Sweet girl, I'm yours, yes?"

"Yeah," she said, looking up at me, her anger at herself plain in her endless brown eyes.

"Just like you're mine," I said, kissing her promise ring. She nodded. "Do you like the fact that I'm marked as yours?"

"Kind of?" she shrugged. "I wear your ring because I'm proud of being your girl. You don't have anything indicating that you're mine."

"Well, let's fix that," I said. "Come on." We got dressed and Bella looked at me like I crazy. _I was, really. Crazy about my girl._ I gave her my promise of forever. As weird as it sounded, she wanted to do the same. Minus the cannibalistic bloodshed.

We got back onto the horses and rode back to the ranch. Bella was shifting uncomfortably on her saddle. I knew she was struggling since she was feeling the after-effects from our romp near the lake. In hindsight, I should have used a condom. _But, I'm glad I didn't. I love being inside of my girl and feeling all of her. _ Back at the ranch, I paid for the day and dragged Bella to the car. "Slow down, Edward," she hissed, stumbling over her own feet.

"Sorry," I said, giving her an apologetic smile. "I forget you've got short legs."

"And some discomfort between them, too," she snarked, glowering at me. I smirked, helping her into the car. "Where are we going? We were supposed to be at the ranch all day."

"Well, we're going to shower first and then, find me something to show the world that I'm yours," I said, climbing into the car.

"Edward, we don't have to do it NOW," Bella chided.

"Yes, we do," I said. "I want to go back to Chicago with your mark on me."

"You already have my mark, Edward," Bella deadpanned. "It's on your neck." She put her hand on my neck, frowning slightly. "I'm still sorry."

"I'm not," I said as I backed out of the parking lot, driving to the main road back to the rental property. We both took quick showers, eating some more food since the sandwiches and Bella's pussy juice or my jizz really filled us. If anything, we lost some more calories because of all the sweating we did.

While we snacked on some fresh fruit, cheese and a shared bottle of beer, I was surfing the web. I wasn't sure what Bella could get me since I couldn't wear a ring. The amount of time I spend washing my hands and dealing with sick patients isn't conducive for that. When we get married, I'll have my wedding band, not really able to wear it, but I'm almost tempted to get a band tattooed around my finger to show that I am, indeed, married.

"What should I get?" I asked.

"A tattoo that says 'Property of Bella' on your forehead," she quipped, popping in a piece of cheese into her mouth.

"Not professional, sweet girl," I chuckled. "Though, I like the idea of a tattoo."

"Edward, don't mark your body because of me," she chided. "You've already gone one tattoo, Dr. Tattward. That's more than enough."

"I've always toyed with the idea of getting another one," I winked. "Perhaps you'll be my muse. I'll get a portrait of your face on my bicep."

"Ugh! No," she replied flatly, arching a brow. "That would be downright hideous."

"Bella," I warned.

"Sorry," she blushed. "Seriously, you don't have to put a portrait of me on your body. If you insist on maiming yourself, pick something that symbolizes me. Symbolizes our love, you know?"

"A swan?" I asked.

"Fuck, no," she spat. "I have no connection to my last name. It's my dad's name and I hate it."

"Why didn't you take your mom's maiden name?" I asked. "Just curious."

"Higginbotham was much worse," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "Swan or Higginbotham? You choose."

"Cullen sounds good," I laughed.

"Soon, Edward," she blushed. "What about a necklace?" She walked to the computer and pulled up a website. "I was just surfing the web, checking my email, when I saw this ad come up. I searched on the site, liking what I saw. Here, this one." I furrowed my brow and looked at the sterling silver dog tag with a very ornate looking cross on it. In the center was a golden knot. It was cool looking and I'd wear it on a daily basis. "The back is plain so we could get it engraved."

Clicking around the website, I discovered that the designer had several stores in Hawaii, one of which was in the Ala Moana shopping center. "Let's get it," I said as I jotted down the address. Bella grabbed my shirt, staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing," Bella sighed.

"Tell me, sweet girl," I whispered, taking her hands in mine. "Something's troubling you."

"You surprised me with my ring," she said. "Shouldn't I do the same for you? It kind of loses its effectiveness when you choose your own promise dog tag."

"I see your point," I replied, frowning slightly.

"Besides, I want to get it engraved. I don't know what I want to say. Not yet," she said, running her hands through my hair. "Edward, I love you and I want you to have my 'mark.' It doesn't have to be _right now._ Let me surprise you like you did with my promise ring. Okay?"

"You're right," I said. "Do you know how smart you are?"

"I'm brilliant, Edward," she smirked. "Now, let's take a nap because I'm tired and sore from our time next to the lake and the horseback ride. God, my ass is killing me!"

"I can massage it," I replied, waggling my brows.

"You're cut off, Cullen. Give my poor lady bits time to recuperate," she giggled, tugging on my hand and leading us to our bedroom.

"I suppose…"

xx APFL xx

The next day, we decided to forego snorkeling since it was rainy and dreary. Bella was also very, very sore from the time on the horses. She was hobbling slightly. _Who was I kidding? I was sore, too. _I decided to set it up for her to get a massage and some girly pampering at a local day spa. She grumbled as she left the house in the morning but was singing a different tune when she returned, all relaxed and blissed out.

_Lucky._

She also had a very cute pedicure on her toes. She wiggled her feet in my face, grinning widely as she showed off her pretty little piggies. For dinner, we ate some burgers on the grill and watched as the sun set. The rain had dissipated and gave us a gorgeous sunset, filled with reds, pinks and oranges. It was all very quiet and relaxing. I would miss the beauty of the sunsets here in Oahu. We didn't have such gorgeousness in Chicago. At all.

We had smog and pollution. Blah.

We went to bed early since we had to be at the Volcano National Park entrance at sunrise for the tour of the summit the following day. When the alarm went off, we were greeted with more rain, thunder and lightning. Bella and I wrinkled our noses at the nasty ass weather. It was such a bummer that the last few days on the island were such a bust. I checked the radar and saw that the storm was hovering over the island, not really moving anywhere. I made the executive decision that we were going to stay in bed and buy volcano postcards, saying that we went.

Bella didn't complain as she rolled back over in bed, curling up around my pillow.

Late in the afternoon, after we had packed most of our belongings, Bella was in the kitchen. "Edward?" she called. "Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure, sweet girl," I said as I heaved my body off the chaise lounge from the lanai. I walked into the kitchen and saw my girl preparing a feast. "Cleaning out the cupboards?"

"No," she giggled. "Just cooking something for my man. BUT, I need something for dessert. Can you go to the store and pick up some strawberries, whipped cream and pound cake?"

"Strawberry shortcake?" I asked.

"Something like it," she said, giving me a soft smile. "I know you like that and I wanted to make you something special since you arranged for this wonderful vacation."

"My dessert can be you," I purred.

"Edward, go get the strawberries," Bella said, handing me the car keys to the convertible, also known as the 'Sex Mobile.' I really wanted to take that car home with me. Yes, it was a Dodge (didn't really care for Dodge vehicles; I love my Volvo) but I had fucking hot sex with my girl in that car. In the backseat. Out in the open, under the silvery light of the moon. "Edward, you're drooling."

"Am not," I retorted, wiping my jaw. _Yes, I was. Damn. _

"Sure, baby," Bella quipped. "Do you need me to write you a list?"

"Nah, I'm good," I replied, giving her a wink. I walked into the garage, dropping the top of the convertible. The car still smelled like sex. I loved it. _Yet, another reason why I want to keep the car. _I carefully backed out and drove off to the grocery store a few miles away from our rental property. As I did, I dialed Rosalie.

"What's up, Eddie?" she chirped.

"Hey, Squirt," I answered. "How are things in Chi-town?"

"Hot. Humid. Sticky. Nasty," she grumbled. "We've had such a heat wave over the past week and the power company is doing rolling brown-outs. It's brutal. The house has been hit at least three times over the past few days."

"What about the brownstone?"

"About the same. I had to throw away a lot of the food in the fridge and the freezer," Rose sighed. "I'll be so happy when this weather breaks."

"When's that?" I asked, turning into the parking lot.

"I have no clue," Rose answered. "So, what's up, Eddie? Shouldn't you be sexing up your girlfriend?"

"I should be but she's sending me to the grocery store to get strawberry shortcake," I said, entering the store.

"Oh, yum!" Rose said.

"My mouth is watering for it. Plus, I'm thinking of all of the fun I can have with the bottle of whipped cream afterward," I said.

"Ewww, Edward. That's just gross," Rose laughed. "I do not need to hear that."

I chuckled, picking up a crate of strawberries. "Random question, Rose. If you could symbolize Bella, what would it be?"

"What do you mean?"

"An object or something that signifies her," I said, meandering through the aisles, searching for pound cake.

"Hmmmm, I don't want to say a swan," Rose said thoughtfully.

"That's what she said," I snorted.

"Do you blame her? I mean, her dad is a douche to end all douches. He's right up there with Royce. I mean, who does that to their own child? Belittles her and makes her feel like she's nothing but garbage or ash," Rose snarled.

"That's it," I breathed, dropping the crate of strawberries. "Shit!"

"Ash? You think ash symbolizes your girl?" Rose asked incredulously.

"No," I said, picking up the ruined strawberries. I scurried back to the produce department, picking up another crate. "What's the bird that gets reborn from the ashes of its former self?"

"The phoenix?" Rose asked.

"That's it! Bella's a phoenix!" I said. "Despite the shit and drama all around her, she's grown and changed into something so beautiful, Rose."

"Edward, you're so rambling," Rose snickered. "Why are you asking about this?"

"Just remembering a conversation I had with Bella a few days ago," I said, flying through the rest of the store, picking up our items.

Forgetting the whipped cream.

"Edward, I'm still not following," she said.

I told my sister about Bella marking me, earning another round of 'ewwws' and 'oh, grosses.' As I talked to my sister, I idly checked my neck, smiling softly at the purple bruise on display on my slightly tanned skin. After that, I told Rose about me possibly getting another tattoo to represent Bella as my mark. She didn't agree with that. Her brilliant mind suggested something.

"How about when you get married, you get the phoenix somewhere on your body?" Rose said. "A tribute to your wife."

"I like it," I said as I pulled into the neighborhood. "Where should I get it done?"

"That's up to you, Eddie," Rose laughed. "You have fun tonight and I'll see you when you get back. Love you, big brother!"

"Love you, too, Squirt," I replied, hanging up the cell phone. Pulling into the driveway, I parked the car outside. I picked up the bag with our dessert and went inside. Leaning on the table just inside the doorway was a cream colored card with my name scrawled on it. "What's this?" I opened the card, seeing Bella's feminine handwriting.

_My Dearest Edward, _

_Please don't be mad at me but the strawberry shortcake was a ruse to get you out of the house. ;-) I wanted to set up our dinner out on the lanai and make this moment for you…for us…special. Put the dessert into the kitchen and come join me outside. _

_I love you more than you can imagine,_

_Your Bella_

Following Bella's directions, I put the bags with our dessert on the island. Lining the patio were tiny votive candles in glass cups. I walked out to the lanai, following the candles. On the patio, Bella had set an elegant table, surrounded by a ton more candles and tiki torches lit up all around us. I didn't see Bella but I saw another note on top of the plates. I picked it up and opened it.

_My Dearest Edward,_

_I wanted to change into something more beautiful for you. Sit down and relax, enjoying our last night on Oahu. There is a bottle of wine next to the table chilling for us. Pour yourself a glass and watch the waves. I'll join you as soon as I am able. _

_Love you, Dr. Sexward Tattward,_

_Your Bella_

The wine was already opened. I poured myself a fairly healthy glass and sat down on the chaise just off the lanai. I closed my eyes, listening to the soft waves crash against the shore. I enjoyed the warmth of the sun on my face along with the sweet breeze ruffling my hair. The scent of flowers, the ocean and a subtle tone of my Bella filled my nostrils. She was close by. I smiled, in awe of the fact that she did this for me. For us.

I don't know how long I sat on the chaise, but the tender caress of soft fingers through my hair, broke my reverie. I opened my eyes, looking up at the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. My gorgeous Bella was sitting next to me, her body bathed in the warm light of the sunset, lighting her from the back, making her look like an angel. Her brown hair, which had lightened some from being out in the sun, was pulled back in a messy but elegant twist. Her normally pale skin glowed from her days out on the beach or by the pool. She wore a soft, colorful dress that flowed around her gracefully. It was sexy on top with a very deep, plunging v, displaying her voluptuous, perfect breasts.

"Hi," she said, giving me an anxious smile. "Are you mad?"

"Never, love," I said, lacing my fingers with hers. "I'm surprised you did this."

"I wanted to make _this_ special," she replied, blushing slightly. "When you gave me my ring…" She looked down at the diamond eternity band that sparkled on her right hand, running her finger over it reverently. "…it was one of the most surprising things that anyone had ever done for me. I never imagined I'd find you; someone to share my life and love with. I wanted to do the same for you in a way. I know that I didn't rent out a deck of the _Odyssey_ but this is the best I could do: a dinner, wine, Hawaiian sunset and us."

"Bella, my sweet girl," I said, cupping my hand on her warm cheek, "This was unnecessary. I appreciate it but as long as we have each other, I'm happy. The love I have for you is immense. I never want to lose it. Besides, you have one-upped me. We're having dinner…in Oahu…on the beach outside of our rental property…at sunset. Infinitely better than a dinner cruise on Lake Michigan."

She rolled her eyes, her blush deepening. "Come on, stud. I've got a delicious meal waiting for us on the lanai." Bella grabbed my hand and easily pulled me off the chaise. Slowly, we wandered back to the lanai and settled on the chairs next to the table. Bella raised her wine-filled glass, "To us, my wonderful, caring, beautiful and loving man. I love you."

"I love you, too," I murmured, clinking my glass with hers. We sipped the tart drink before turning to the meal of salmon with mango salsa, fresh vegetables and couscous. It was light and delicious; a perfect meal to share on the patio. We finished dinner and Bella was nervously toying with her wine glass, fidgeting in her seat. "You okay, sweet girl?"

"Trying to formulate what I want to say," she explained, giving me a brief look. "You are much more eloquent about this than me." I arched a brow. "What? You are! You may be a doctor but you have the heart of poet."

"Whatever, Bella," I chuckled, sitting back in my chair.

She gave me a wry smile, reaching for a small black box on the table. It had been hidden by the tray with the salmon. Clutching the box to her chest, she walked toward me. I pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist. She idly played with the box before looking at me. "I know that you probably think that I'm being silly."

"Of course not," I soothed.

"Let me finish," she replied, cupping my cheek. "It seems trivial and childish that I'm doing this, but it's important to me. Also, it's a lot more professional looking than a hickey."

"I'm quite partial to the hickey," I smirked.

Bella smacked my chest lightly, rolling her eyes. "Anyhow, yesterday, after my massage, I went to the mall and picked up this. It's not fancy or expensive but I know you liked it. Plus, I was able to add my own words to it on the back. I wear your ring as a promise of forever. Now, you have my promise. I love you, Edward and I'm so lucky and blessed to be with you. Thank you for everything," she sniffled, handing me the box. Her hands were shaking as I took the black box.

"Thank you, sweet girl," I whispered, kissing her soft lips. "I appreciate it. More than you will ever know." Opening the box, I saw on the black velvet, an ornate looking dog tag with a heavy chain. "Wow…it looks more amazing than on the website. It's beautiful, Bella. Thank you."

"There's an inscription on the back," Bella murmured.

I turned the dog tag over and written a swirly font was Bella's inscription.

_You saw me when I was invisible.  
You talked to me when I was sad.  
You befriended me when I was alone.  
You gave me a chance when most wouldn't.  
You loved me… for me  
You love me…and I love you.  
Body, Mind, and Soul.  
You're my best friend, my lover and my soul mate.  
I'll love you forever,_

_Your Bella_

Bella's hands reached up and she wiped away tears that were falling down my face. "You hate it?" she asked, her voice quaking in uncertainty. "God, it was too much. I can…"

I stopped her rambling with a searing kiss to her pretty pink lips. I held her so tightly that I thought she'd break into two pieces. My love for this woman grew a hundred times…a thousand times. My heart beat just for her. She may have thought that I saved her, when in reality, she saved me.

We broke apart, panting heavily. "Don't. Change. Anything," I said fervently. "It's perfect. You're perfect…"

She blushed, ducking her head slightly. I knew in her mind, she was thinking otherwise but in my opinion (and the only one that really mattered), she was perfect. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? I loved it," I said, pressing my mouth to hers. "Put it on?"

Bella reverently took it out of the box, latching it around my neck. The dog tag was nestled between my collarbones, just above my neckline of my polo shirt. I picked it up, rubbing the necklace between my fingers. "I'll never take it off, my Bella."

"Now, you're mine," she giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck. I held her tightly as she nuzzled my shoulder with her cheek. "Ah, mine…"

"Yours, my sweet girl," I whispered. "Can I show you how much?"

"Did you get whipped cream?" Bella asked, licking my earlobe.

"Crap."

xx APFL xx

Bella and I were sitting quietly on the plane. We were currently somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. I was reading on my new iPad. _Did I mention that I love Bella? Cause, I do. She got me a new toy. She spoils me. Le sigh…_ Bella was scribbling in her journal. She was definitely not pleased about going back. Ever since we woke up this morning to catch our flight, Bella was quiet, pensive and sad.

She finished writing in her journal, closing it with a huff.

"What's wrong, sweet girl?" I asked as I locked my iPad. "You've been…off…since we've left the rental property."

"Something's gonna happen," Bella said, shaking her head. "Something big. Something big and really, _really_ bad. I don't know but I have this sinking feeling in my stomach." I pursed my lips, holding her close. I felt the same way. My belly was being attacked by butterflies. Not the pretty white little butterflies…I'm talking the giant moths that look like rats with wings. "I'm hoping it's just my anxiety about flying and nothing will happen, but I just can't shake it. Can we just go back to Oahu? Stay there?"

"Tempting, sweet girl," I snickered, kissing her forehead. I'll always remember the time we spent on the island. Our relationship definitely grew. We much more comfortable with each other. We talked about our future and tentatively planned our lives together. My girl was such a consummate planner. I had a tendency to be impulsive but Bella was always the voice of reason. We also talked about her schooling, how we would handle that. Bella was concerned about the brownstone and paying her own way. I reiterated that we were a team. I'm more than willing to _support_ her. Bella still didn't like it, mumbling something about picking up extra shifts.

In addition to our conversations, when we made love, it was magical and amazing. I swear, it was all the tropical weather. I couldn't get enough of my girl. Last night was, by far, the most fantastic night to date. We spent hours worshiping each other's bodies. There was no part of Bella's skin that I didn't taste. We made love to each other with our mouths, our bodies and our fingers. The sheets, honestly, were a total loss. However, seeing the evidence of our coupling made me so incredibly happy. I couldn't wait until we could make love and make a baby.

"Edward?" Bella asked, looking up at me. "Did you hear anything I said?"

_Oops. _"Sorry, sweet girl. I was just reminiscing about our time last night after you gave me your pendant," I said, pressing a soft kiss to her perfect mouth. Bella moaned quietly against my lips. "I see you remember that, too."

"A little hard not to," she giggled, tugging on my hair. "You kissed me everywhere."

"I love kissing you everywhere," I whispered, nibbling down her jaw. "You want to know where my favorite place to kiss?"

"Where?" she panted out.

"Between your legs, sweet girl," I growled. "I fucking love kissing your delectable pussy as you come. Fuck, I wish I could have my mouth there now, licking your slit with my tongue."

"Edward, stop," Bella hissed.

"We're two of three people in first class," I said, spreading a blanket over her legs. I lifted the armrest from between us. "The third person is snoring and the flight attendants are doing their thing in coach. I need you, Bella. Please?"

"Not sex," Bella said.

"No. I want to feel your warm walls around my fingers," I said, opening her legs for me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. My fingertips traced up her inner thigh. I was so grateful my girl was wearing a skirt. "Take off your panties."

She gave me a smug little grin. "Already gone," she retorted. "I knew you couldn't get through this entire flight without _something_."

"Fuck, I love you," I growled, nipping at her neck. I reached her pussy and like she had said, no fabric was blocking it. I could only feel her drenched core. "So wet."

"Hmmm," she said, kissing my mouth. "Finger fuck me, Edward. Make me come." Her hand reached for my shorts. Quickly, she unzipped my shorts, releasing me from my boxers.

"Shit," I spat as her tiny hand wrapped around me, pumping me languidly underneath the blanket. Easily, my fingers slid into Bella's waiting pussy. We stared at each other. My eyes gazed into hers as she brought me closer and closer to orgasm. Within a few moments of touching our bodies, we both came quickly and quietly. Bella used the blanket to wipe up the residual release and I licked my fingers clean of her juices. Bella went to the bathroom after our clandestine affair in first class to clean up some more and to put her panties back on. When she came back, we reclined our chairs and fell asleep for the remainder of the flight.

Nearly six hours later, we were waiting for our luggage at O'Hare. The humidity of the air was oppressive as we waited for our bags. We got our luggage and wandered out to the vestibule where the limo was going to pick us up. Bella's nose wrinkled. It was barely eight in the morning. The air was heavy and the breeze was not helping. It already felt like it was ninety-five degrees, if not hotter.

"Ugh, this is oppressive," Bella grumbled, pulling at her blouse.

"Tell me about it," I griped, putting on a baseball cap onto my head, covering my too-long hair. The white limo pulled up and we got inside. Thankfully, it was cooler in the limo. We relaxed as we drove back to our home. As we were walking into the brownstone, the landline was ringing off the hook. "Jesus, we just got back and it's already going batshit crazy?"

"It's probably a telemarketer," Bella said as she dragged our luggage to the laundry room. I heard her start the machine while I walked to the phone.

_Unknown Caller_. "Hello?" I asked. Nothing. "Hello? Anybody there?" Click. "Alright, then." I hung up the phone, deciding to help Bella with the laundry. We got the first load washed and into the dryer before going up to our room to take a nap. I had to be at work the following day and Bella, the following night. Just as we got comfortable, the phone began ringing again. "Dude, really?"

"Ignore it," Bella said as she put her naked body into the bed. "Sleepy and cranky. Come cuddle with me, baby."

"Kay," I said, wrapping my equally as naked body around Bella. I kissed just behind her ear. "Love you, sweet girl."

"Love you more," she mumbled sleepily.

Just as I was almost asleep, the phone rang again. _Unknown caller. _What. The. Fuck?

**A/N: Who is the unknown caller? Any guesses? Bwahaha…and so the angst begins. *Don't hate me, please.* I promise, no breakup. Never, ever! Anyhow, we're done with Oahu. The remaining pictures are on my blog (check out the link on my profile). Additionally, I want to thank all of my girls in my Facebook group (Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation) for all of the great ideas for what Bella should get Edward as her 'mark.' Thanks, Debbie Hannon for the idea that I ultimately decided on using. You can also find me on Twitter: tufano79 and on Polyvore: tufano79. **

**Up next will be some adjustment to life back from Hawaii, Bella's meeting with the head of the psychology department at University of Chicago, and the beginning of Rose's trial. In regards to the drama…it's coming up in the next three or four chapters, roughly around Bella's birthday. **

**As always, leave me some ;-)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Are you still with me? Please say that you are…Thank you for your patience in my wacky updating schedule. My life has changed rapidly over the past few weeks. I have an update on my blog about that if you're curious. Anyhow, I do thank you for sticking with me. **

**Now, none of this is mine. I'm no Stephenie (though there are days that I wish I was. Getting paid millions to write? Yes and please.) I like to slip into her world and borrow her characters. **

**Up next will be some adjustment to life back from Hawaii, Bella's meeting with the head of the psychology department at University of Chicago, and the beginning of Rose's trial. In regards to the drama…it's coming up in the next three or four chapters, roughly around Bella's birthday. **

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**BPOV**

"Alice, I don't understand why you insist I wear a suit," I grumbled. "I've already been admitted into the psychology program. This meeting is just a formality."

"Bella, it's important to dress for the job you want, not the job you currently have," Alice chided. "Hmmm, I think the black suit would be better for this meeting. The brown is doing nothing for your complexion. What do you think, Ang?"

"I gotta pee," Angela said as she heaved her body off the chair. "Atomic baby, stop using my bladder as a punching bag."

"You always gotta pee," I snorted.

"Blame Ben!" Angela yelled from the bathroom.

"Go change into the black suit," Alice said, handing me a fairly chic black pant suit with a sleeveless floral blouse.

"Fine," I said as I walked to the guest bedroom to change. I stripped out of the brown suit and into the black one. Admittedly, I liked the cut of the black suit but still didn't understand why I needed to wear a damn suit. I padded back to the bedroom where Alice thrust a pair of shoes into my hands. "Alice, no. Fuchsia pumps? I'll break something."

"It matches the flowers," she said.

I growled as I slipped my feet into the shoes. _Ugh, pain and agony. I wear Crocs for a living. _"This sucks. I don't want to wear these."

"For a few hours, it won't hurt. Bella, you have to make an _impression_," Alice chided. "Do you understand, Ang?"

"I do," Angela nodded, putting her hand on her belly. She had ballooned while we were in Hawaii. It looked Angela swallowed a very large beach ball. "Bella, you're meeting with the head of the psychology department at the University of Chicago. You can't show up in scrubs."

"I wasn't going to do that but all of this? It seems overkill," I grumbled.

"I think you look fucking hot," Edward purred from behind me. He was leaning against the door frame in his own scrubs, glasses and his dog tag hanging from outside of his scrub top. "Please tell me that what's underneath that is just as a sexy."

"Granny panties, Cullen," I snorted. "Don't get all riled up, Dr. Sexward."

"Damn," he chuckled. "Hi, Alice. Angela…how's the baby?"

"Big," she smirked. "How was your shift?"

"Dreadful," he groaned. "We lost a family of four because of an apartment fire."

"Oh, no!" I frowned. "Any other casualties?"

"Not deaths but some of the victims had substantial burns," Edward sighed. "Anyhow, I'm going to shower because the smell of burnt hair and flesh is embedded in my nostrils. I feel icky. You girls going out?"

"Yep. We're meeting Rose and Cynthia out for some debauchery The Pump Room for dinner and then to Bodi's for some dancing," Alice squealed.

"I'm bowing out after dinner. No one wants Pregosaurus Rex out and about," Angela snickered. "Besides, I get exhausted at like seven at night."

"You guys will be careful, right?" Edward asked, his green eyes hardening. He'd been on edge since our return from Hawaii. He was constantly looking over his shoulder and honestly getting nervous over everything. Not that I blame him, we'd been getting hang up phone calls ever since we got back from our vacation. Edward is almost tempted to turn off the home phone and just use our cell phones as our primary way of contact.

"We'll be fine," Alice snickered, smoothing out her skirt. "If we get too drunk, we'll call you or Garrett."

"Promise?" Edward asked, arching a brow.

"Promise," we all sang.

"Okay," he said. He kissed my lips before slipping into the bathroom. Alice gave me the nod of approval that this was my interview outfit. I changed into my clothes for the evening out and adjusted my hair which was mussed up from changing clothes so often.

We had decided to go out to try and distract Rosalie from the upcoming trial, which was starting on Monday, September 2nd. We all had the evening off tonight and were going to The Pump Room for dinner and then to a club afterward. This was a test for Rose, also. She hadn't been out to a club since she was attacked. With Alice, Cynthia and me, no asshole stood a chance. Besides, I think that Emmett is going to be tailing us, protecting his woman. Rose had started her classes for medical school and desperately needed this time away from it all. The trial, her classes and dealing with her parents was causing her to crack.

Alice, Angela and I were in the kitchen, sipping some water and waiting for Cynthia and Rose to arrive. We were taking Cynthia's SUV to the restaurant.

"Bella, do you want me to come over the day of your interview?" Alice asked. "I can help you get ready."

"No, Alice. Thank you, though. I'll be coming from an overnight and I'll need to catch a nap before the interview on Tuesday," I answered. "Then, I'm heading over to the courthouse."

"When are you going to sleep?" Angela frowned.

"I'll be fine," I shrugged. "I'd pulled days like that before. But, I promised Rose that I'd be there for her trial on my days off." I finished my water and put my glass into the dishwasher. "I just pray that the following night will be dead, you know?"

Alice grimaced for me and Angela patted my hand. My old roommate had been removed from overnights due to her pregnancy. She worked banker's hours but even that was tough on her. Her back was hurting after a few hours on her feet and she was always tired. My guess is that by the time she reached her third trimester, which was in a few weeks, she'd have to go on maternity leave. A hectic ER is not conducive for a mom-to-be, unless that mom is giving birth.

As we were sitting, the phone rang. I could hear Edward cussing up in the bedroom. I hazarded a look at the caller ID. _Unknown Caller_. "This is getting ridiculous. All hours of the day and night."

"Does the caller say anything?" Alice asked.

"No. Just a few beats and then they hang up," I grumped. I heard a loud crash from upstairs. Alice and Angela jumped as I looked up. Edward growled lowly as he stomped down the stairs in nothing but a pair of shorts. "Anything new?"

"No," he hissed. "I'm disconnecting the home phone, Bella. This is ludicrous. Additionally, we're getting you a new cell phone." He angrily searched on the laptop for the phone number for the phone company. "How about an iPhone?"

"Yes, please," Alice and Angela giggled.

"Funny, ladies," Edward deadpanned. "I'm only going to get one iPhone and it's for the gorgeous woman sitting next to me." He kissed my neck and picked up his own cell phone. "I'll be in the living room, sweet girl. Come say goodbye before you go out gallivanting with the girls."

"We're not girls," Alice huffed.

"Ladies?" Edward squeaked.

"We're not eighty, Edward," Angela snarked, arching a brow.

"Smoking hot bitches," Alice retorted, adjusting her breasts in her asymmetrical top.

"I will not call either one of you 'bitches,'" Edward admonished. "But, you are smoking hot." He wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing his hot chest to my back. "You're hotter, though. I hope you have enough energy when you get home to have a little fun with me."

"Hmmmm, maybe," I purred, kissing his jaw. His whiskers tickled my lips. He nipped at my earlobe before leaving me with Alice and Angela. We chatted about the new set of medical students who had started. Garrett was overseeing them and he was a tough teacher. We already lost three of the ten med students due to Garrett's unconventional teaching tactics. However, I could see where he was coming from; if the med students couldn't handle the pressure that Garrett was putting on them, then they'd crash and burn in the ER.

"Cynthia's here! The party can now start!" Cynthia bellowed. Alice grinned, dancing over to her sister who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. They hugged and walked inside. "Your stud of a man let me in. Damn girl, I may be married but seeing that fine specimen of deliciousness makes me want to think about committing adultery. Helloooooooooo abs!"

"Cyn, behave," Alice giggled, smacking her sister's arm. "Your husband will be home from Afghanistan in December. He's not re-upping, right?"

"Nope. My hubby is done with the military," Cynthia said. "He's already in talks with the local PD about joining the force. I'm not happy that he wants to be a cop but at least he'll be home." Cynthia's eyes became wistful as she spoke of her husband, Gary. "Tonight is a celebration because of that. On our last phone call, he told me that he wasn't re-upping. First round of drinks are on me!"

As Cynthia was talking, Rose had entered the kitchen. She looked exhausted and drawn. Walking over to her, I put my arm around her waist. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Nervous," she said, giving me a grimace. "I'm excited about the dinner but the club?"

"If you don't want to go to the club, you don't have to. Angela is leaving after dinner," I explained, running my hand through Rose's buoyant curls.

"I want to try," she whispered. "If I can't, though, will you come home with me? I don't want to leave by myself."

"Of course, Rose," I said, kissing her cheek. "Do you want Emmett and the guys to come with us?"

"No. I have to do this by myself…kind of," she laughed nervously. "I can't always rely on Edward or Emmett. I'm a first year medical student. I'm trying to live my life." Rose gave me an anxious grin and hugged me. "We're going to have fun but stay close, Bella. Please?"

"Definitely, Rose," I smiled, dragging her further into the kitchen. We had a celebratory round of shots. Cynthia decided on just drinking water since she was the designated driver for the evening. She promised she'd drink one glass of wine with dinner and then one alcoholic beverage at the club, but that was it.

We chatter for a few more minutes before we go out to Cynthia's SUV. Edward was still arguing with the phone company when I kissed him goodbye. He said he loved me before I darted out of the door and into the backseat with Rose and Angela. As we drove away, leaving our neighborhood, I noticed a beat up Volkswagen Rabbit follow us. I ignored it but a pit of dread filled my belly.

Cynthia parked the car and we went into the Pump Room. Alice was the one who suggested it. It was a little too posh for my taste. Angela looked like she felt the same way. We walked inside, ushered into a private dining room. We get settled into our seats and order two bottles of wine along with appetizers.

"How are your classes, Rose?" Alice asked. "Tough?"

"A little bit. Edward's been helping me with some of the anatomy questions I have. He's a great teacher. I'd rather my brother be my gross anatomy professor. He actually teaches you," Rose snorted. "My other classes are fine. I've got a pretty solid class and we're working hard."

"Edward is an amazing doctor and teacher," Angela nodded. "When he works with the med students, he's got the patience of a saint but he's a hard-ass, too."

"Garrett's worse," Alice giggled.

"He is, but I'd rather lose the med students _now_ then later," I snorted. "They still have time to change their careers, you know?"

"Do you remember that one guy?" Alice asked, poking my arm. "What was his name?"

"Peter!" I said, smacking the table. "He sailed through his medical training and was completing his intern year. He had yet to experience a major fire or patients with burns over a majority of their bodies. It's mid-November. We get slammed with a huge apartment fire. All hands are on deck and it's ugly."

"Almost everyone who was brought in was covered with burns," Alice shuddered.

"Bad burns," Angela chimed in.

"Anyhow, Peter was working with Dr. Crowley, Lauren and me on a ten year old girl. She was covered from head to toe in third degree burns," I frowned. "The likelihood that this baby was going to survive was slim to none but we still wanted to try to make her as comfortable as possible. Peter froze. He was staring at this screaming child like she was an alien with twenty heads and purple blood. He barely got out of the trauma room before he threw up everything onto the floor. He looked at the room one last time and left, never returning to the ER."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Cynthia asked.

"He's selling cars," Angela replied. "Out in the burbs. I had to get my car looked at while I was visiting my parents and he was standing in the showroom of the Ford dealership. He pretended to not recognize me, but it was him."

"So this guy went through all that schooling and he walked away from it?" Rose asked, arching a brow.

"Yep," I answered, sipping my wine. "Granted, seeing anybody covered from head to toe in burns would turn anybody's stomach."

"Did the girl make it?" Cynthia asked, frowning slightly.

"She barely made it through the night," Alice replied. "It was a blessing. If she had survived, this girl would be forever scarred and plagued with infections."

"I bet his parents were _pissed_ when he came home," Cynthia snickered. "'Hey Mom, Dad…you know all the money you forked over for me to be a doctor? Yeah. Total waste. I saw one girl with burns and a puked my guts out. I'm gonna sell mediocre cars to poor saps who don't really need them. Love ya!'"

The waiter arrived and we placed our order. Our discussion moved from failed doctors to hysterical stories of random shit found in random orifices of the human body. Angela won with having to assist in extricating a plastic GI Joe figurine from some woman's hoo-ha. Cynthia nearly fell out of her chair when she heard the reason why she did it. The woman wanted to be 'closer' to her husband who was, at the time, fighting in Iraq. So, shoving a plastic army man up her pussy was her response.

Our food is delivered and the conversation moved to my time Oahu. I gush over the beauty of the island, but leave out the snippets of public sex. God knows we had a ton of it. We also talked about our respective men. Alice was still gushing over Garrett and their relationship. Rose was quieter about her time with Emmett but I could tell that she loved him very much and he loved her as well.

As we finished our dessert, we noticed that Angela hadn't said anything about Ben.

"Ang, is everything okay with you and Ben?" Alice asked.

_Tactful, Ali._

"Great," Angela replied. "Phenomenal, even." She reached into her dress and pulled out a necklace. On a simple chain was a ring. "Ben proposed."

"Really?" we all squealed. The table erupted in congratulations and well-wishes. Angela blushed and thanked us.

"What happened?" Rose asked. "When did he do it? Why aren't you wearing your ring?"

"Jeez!" Angela giggled. "Well, I'm not wearing it because I'm all sorts of bloated. He asked me a couple of weeks ago, just after Bella and Edward left for Hawaii. It wasn't anything big but it was perfectly us."

"When are you going to have the wedding? Before or after the baby?" Alice asked.

"We haven't decided. I know my parents would like me to be married before the baby is born, but I don't want to waddle down the aisle, you know?" Angela snickered. "I want the fairy tale wedding. Not a shotgun ceremony."

"Babe, you've got a bun in the oven. It's gonna be a shotgun wedding," Cynthia laughed. "Now, here's something you might want to consider. Have a civil ceremony prior to the birth of your baby and then have the actual ceremony with the reception and such after you've given birth."

"That could work. It would appease my very conservative parents," Angela said. "I'm surprised they didn't disown me when they found out I was pregnant."

"Ang," I frowned. "That's so sad."

"Nah, it's okay. My mom was disappointed because she thought for certain that I was a virgin. Ha! Not likely. I had my cherry popped when I was fourteen in the backseat of my boyfriend's car. Preacher's kid…we're bad. We act all innocent and sweet, but we've got a wicked streak."

"It's the same with cop's kids," I said. "I had a friend of mine who was the son of a precinct chief. He got caught doing drugs, underage drinking and driving without a license. Daddy just made it go away."

"Were you a typical cop's kid?" Cynthia asked.

"No," I answered. "My dad didn't care about me. When my mom died, so did he and I was just a nuisance." My anger flared and I shot up, walking to the bathroom. I hid myself in the last stall, trying to calm my rapidly pounding heart. It had been awhile since I thought of my dad. Briefly, I had a memory while I was in Hawaii with Edward and the 'marking' incident. But, it wasn't as strong as this one.

Tears were running down my cheeks. I hastily rub my face, trying to pull myself together. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Your dad can't hurt you anymore. He's a bitter, crippled man. Not worth your tears, Swan._ "Bella? Are you alright?" Rose's sweet voice called in the bathroom.

"I'm fine," I said, trying sound as normal as possible.

"I call bullshit, Bella," Rose said sternly, standing right outside of the stall. "I hear you sniffling." I sighed and opened the door, looking at Rose. She wrapped her arms around me. "Your dad is an asshole for not realizing how amazing you are, Bella."

"It's just that it hits me sometimes that he never _cared_ about me. He never loved me," I said against her shoulder.

"It's his loss, Bella," Rose said, squeezing me tightly. "You're an amazing woman. I'm so lucky to have you as my sister. Edward is lucky to have you as his dream girl and we're all lucky to know you. I love you and don't ever forget that."

"I love you, too, Rose," I said. "I needed this."

"I know," she said as she tucked an errant hair from my ponytail behind my ear. "Now, you ready to have some fun at the club? Ben is going to pick up Angela and then we're going to go."

"As ready as I'll ever be," I deadpanned.

"I'm with you but I know why you all are doing this," she blushed. We linked arms and walked back to the dining room. We paid our bill, leaving the restaurant. When Ben came to pick up Angela, we congratulated him and he blushed. Ang and Ben left the restaurant while the rest of us clambered into Cynthia's SUV. A short ride later, we pulled up to the club. I felt wholly underdressed and not worthy of being there.

Cynthia, Rose, and Alice? Yes. They are tall, beautiful and sexy. Me? Not so much. I'm the frump with a jelly belly and jiggly ass. _God, where is this insecurity coming from? I was a sex goddess in Hawaii but now? I'm second-guessing everything. Perhaps I need to make an appointment with Michele. _

"Come on, Bella," Rose soothed. "It'll be fun."

"Sure," I said, arching a brow at the swanky club. We paid the cover charge and pushed our way to the bar. Cynthia ordered a round of tequila shots. We slam them down. My face morphs into a tight grimace. _Ick._ Cynthia bellows, dragging Alice out onto the dance floor. Rose and I find a place to sit. It's too loud to talk but the dance floor makes for great people watching. The couples on the dance floor are one step away from having sex. The music is booming, causing my insides to rattle.

In the corner, a blonde man was leering at Rose. She noticed him right away. He was now trying to approach us. "Hey, beautiful," he shouted over the din.

"Hi," Rose said curtly.

"You must be exhausted," he said in a smarmy tone.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you must be exhausted because you've been running through my dreams all night long," he said, giving Rose a cheesy grin. "You want to dance, beautiful?"

"No, thanks," she replied dismissively. "I don't think my girlfriend would like it too much." Rose grabbed my hand and laced her fingers with me.

"Her? Come on, baby. You can do so much better than her," he snorted. "You are a goddess. You deserve a god to make your dreams come true. Not some fat troll."

"Wow, you're an ass," Rose spat. "You expect me to dance with you after you call the woman I love a fat troll? AND after you used one of the lamest pick-up lines in the book? Huh, I don't think so. Go back to your little friends and find some poor unsuspecting bimbo who will drop their panties for you with that nonsense. Just don't come to me when you've got herpes. Fuck off, asshole."

"Bitch," he snapped. He turned on his heels and stomped away.

Rose was glaring at his retreating form, panting heavily. I think I just saw a glimpse of Rose's former self. "What I wouldn't give to shove my shoe up his ass? What a fucking jerk!"

"I'm so proud of you, Rose," I said, squeezing her fingers that were still intertwined with mine.

"I'm proud of me, too," she smirked. "But, seriously, though, I wanted to pummel him for what he said to you. You're beautiful…not a 'fat troll.'"

"He only sees the physical beauty," I explained, still somewhat upset at his words. "There is more than physical beauty in this world. It's the whole package."

"And you, my dear, are the whole package," Rose said as she hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek.

xx APFL xx

The weekend flies by and soon I'm seated outside of the head of the psychology department of the University of Chicago. Nervously, I'm adjusting my suit jacket. I know that I had already been admitted but I still wanted to make sure that I made a good impression. Though, I'm exhausted. I barely had enough time to go home, change and catch the el to get to my appointment. There was a _situation_ at the hospital that I needed to stay.

That situation was an all-hands on deck car crash on Lake Shore Drive. It wasn't until Edward told me the time that I started panicking. He and Garrett all but shoved me out of the ER so I could make my meeting.

So, here I am, waiting for Dr. Leonard O'Hallaran, the head of the psychology department. The portly receptionist was clicking on her computer as I shifted anxiously in my seat. The phone rang quietly and the receptionist responded. "Miss Swan? Dr. O'Hallaran is ready for you. Go on in."

"Thank you," I said as I stood up, adjusting my jacket. Teetering, I walked to the door, knocking on it gently. A deep voice beckons me inside. I opened the door, greeted by a short man with an impish face and a warm smile. "Dr. O'Hallaran?"

"Miss Swan!" he grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He stood up, shook my hand and led me to set of comfy couches in the corner of the room. "Dr. Volturi has told me amazing things about you and I'm so excited to have you join our program."

"Thank you, Dr. O'Hallaran," I blushed.

"Please, call me Lenny," he replied. "Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? Your undergrad? Current employment?"

"Sure," I nodded. "I started at a community college to get my pre-requisites done and then I got my nursing degree from University of Illinois at Chicago."

"Excellent school for nurses," he said.

"I really liked it. I worked hard and got excellent grades," I boasted. When I graduated, I was at the top of my class. "Upon graduating, I was hired by Cook County Hospital as an ER nurse. I've worked there ever since."

"Have you ever wanted to pursue a medical degree?"

"I have but money was an issue. I'm still paying off my student loans from undergrad," I frowned. "The only reason why I'm considering this program is the hospital is going to foot the bill and it's something that I'm very, very passionate about."

"If you weren't going to pursue this, would you further your career?"

"Possibly…over time," I shrugged. "I toyed with the idea of being a nurse practitioner. But, when Dr. Volturi mentioned the psychiatric facility and this program, I was floored and excited at the prospect. How long will this take?"

"From start to finish, three years," Dr. O'Hallaran answered. "That includes clinical work, classes and a dissertation. Based off your undergrad transcripts, this should be relatively easy for you. Now, I know that you have to continue working at the hospital. Dr. Volturi explained to me that the head of nursing is willing to accommodate your schedule due to your classes."

"It will definitely be a challenge," I breathed.

"It will but you'll do wonderfully," Dr. O'Hallaran explained, handing me a sheet. "Here's your schedule. Your classes start the week following Labor Day. Most of them will be in this building. If not, they'll be in the building across the street."

"Thank you for this. I'll give it to Carmen, our nursing manager, right away."

"They already have it," he smiled. "Dr. Volturi is adamant on making this work. He really cares for you." My eyes widen at this admission. "Don't be so surprised. A lot of the staff think highly of you, Miss Swan. You're an asset to the staff of Cook County Hospital."

I blinked a few times, seemingly shocked at what he just said.

Dr. O'Hallaran chuckled and patted my knee. "Do you have any other questions about the program? Expectations?"

"I don't think so," I squeaked out.

"Then, I think our meeting is through. If you need anything, my door is always open for you, Miss Swan."

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, Dr. O'Hallaran," I murmured. He arched a brow. "Sorry, Lenny." We shook hands and I left his office with a copy of my schedule. The receptionist also gave me a list of books that I needed to purchase along with my information to log into the student modules to access email, class schedules and the blackboard program. I thank her and get onto el. Opening statements for Rose's trial were starting today after lunch.

I've got a shift immediately following the trial.

No sleep for Bella.

Damn.

A twenty minute trip on the train and a fifteen minute walk later, I arrived at the Cook County Court House. Edward was waiting for me outside in a sharp suit and disheveled hair. He looked like he had just come from the hospital, throwing on whatever he could find. His tie didn't match his suit. "Hi," I said as I jogged up to him.

"Hey, sweet girl," he murmured, kissing my lips. "How was your meeting?"

"Good," I replied. "I'll tell you later. We got to get inside." We get through security and make it to the courtroom. Rose is a mess. She's sitting in between Carlisle and Esme. Emmett is standing off to the side, pacing in a tight circle.

"Bella!" Rose breathed. She hopped up and ran into my arms. She held me tightly. "I'm so scared, Bella."

"It's okay, Rosie," I whispered against her hair. "Just channel that woman who told off that asshat in the bar."

She giggled, pulling back. "Watch, he's the attorney who's representing…Royce."

"That would be ironic," I snorted.

"Asshat at the bar?" Edward asked, arching a brow over his glasses. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, some douche came up to me and started hitting on me. Badly," Rose explained. "Bella and I became lesbian lovers to fend off this jerk and he called her some unsavory insults. I opened up a can of pre-Royce Rose whoop ass."

"Did you two make out?" Emmett asked, waggling his brows.

"Yes, Emmett," Rose deadpanned. "I sucked Bella's face off. It was hot and I want more of it. What do you say, lover?"

"Ugh! Rose…just no! I do not want that mental picture in my head," Edward shuddered. "I'm glad you told that guy to essentially fuck off but you're my _baby sister_ and Bella's my _girlfriend_. No, just stop and no."

The doors of the courtroom opened. Rose's face fell and she walked over to Edward. "Eddie," she forced out.

"I've got you, Rosie," Edward cooed, walking her into the courtroom. Carlisle and Esme follow them inside with Emmett and me coming in last.

Emmett is tense and angry. We sit behind Edward, Rose, Carlisle and Esme. I put my hand on Emmett's arm. "You okay, Emmett?"

"I hate what he did to her," he hissed. "I see her only when she's comfortable and not focused on _this._ I hate to see her fall apart. I also can't stand that she doesn't want my support."

"She does, Em," I soothed.

"She always goes to Edward," he frowned. "Now, don't get me wrong, I'm glad that she has that kind of relationship with her brother, but I want it to be me. Does that sound selfish?"

"A little," I grimaced. "Emmett, Edward has been there for Rose since she was born. You've been a part of her life since Christmas. Right now, she needs steady and normal. Edward and her parents give her that."

"You're right. Damn, you're so smart, Bella," Emmett said.

"I try," I shrugged. Then, I yawned, the day starting to get to me. "Shit, I've got to wake up."

"How long have you been up?"

"Um, since yesterday afternoon?" I replied. "And I won't be able to sleep until tomorrow morning."

"Damn, girl. Why?"

"I worked an overnight shift. I was supposed to be off at six but there was an accident on Lake Shore Drive. All hands on deck and I didn't get to leave until nearly eleven. Edward had to shove me out of the ER so I could make a meeting with the department head of the psychology department at University of Chicago at twelve. I changed and met with him for about forty-five minutes before coming here. If there's time, I may get a catnap before my shift at nine, but I doubt it. It'll just make me more tired."

Emmett was about respond when the attorneys walked in. Thankfully, the attorney who was representing Royce was not the douchebag from the bar. The attorney representing him was an immaculately put together _woman_. A woman was defending this asshole. I saw red and growled lowly.

"Down, tiger," Emmett quipped.

"He's got a woman attorney," I spat. "How did he convince her to represent him?"

"I don't know but she's a fool for doing so," Emmett said, patting my leg.

The courtroom filled up with reporters and various other audience members before the jury was settled in the jury box. The bailiff walked to the front, bidding all of us to stand for the judge. After the judge entered, the bailiffs dragged a tall, blonde man into the courtroom. He was smug and cocky. Then, he looked at Rose who was sniffling quietly, giving her a wink.

I hated him immediately.

Based off the reactions of Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Esme, I was not alone in that assumption.

He sat down and leaned into his attorney. She put her hand on his back as she spoke in his ear. He squeezed her knee before getting comfortable in the wooden chair he occupied. The attorneys begin their opening statements. The prosecutors were amazing as they laid out the groundwork for putting Royce away for a long time. Unfortunately, Royce's attorney was cunning and shrewd. She cut apart every single argument that the prosecutors lay down.

She painted Rose as a slut and a whore, practically begging for Royce to take her. Rosalie was sobbing quietly against Edward as she listened to this. Emmett's hands were in rigid claws as he listened to the lies the lawyer spewed. It took all of my control to not scream that she was lying.

We listed to her spew this vitriol for forty-five minutes. She sat down after her opening statement and folded her hands neatly in front of her. The judge made the decision to hold off starting testimony until tomorrow. Court was adjourned and we all filed out of the courtroom. Edward was physically holding up Rose. We shared a look and I knew he was going to be with his sister tonight.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, we'd like you go out the back entrance," said one of the attorneys. "There's a horde of reporters and cameras in the front. Rosalie shouldn't be subjected to that."

"Edward, can you pull your car around?" Esme asked, trying to pry Rose from Edward's embrace.

"No, Eddie. I want to stay with Eddie," she whimpered.

"Shhh, I've got you, Rosie," Edward cooed. "No one will hurt you."

"I'll get the car, Es," Carlisle replied. "Rose needs her brother right now. I'll call you when I get to the entrance. Can you show me?" He directed the question to one of the attorneys who nodded. The other attorney led us to a quiet room just outside of the courtroom. Rose was clinging to Edward, tears flowing down her face.

Inside of the room, Emmett glared at the remaining attorney. "How can that woman who is representing the asshat say those things about Rose?" he spat angrily. "They're lies. Boldface, absolute lies."

"The attorney tried to use the defense of not guilty due to mental disease or defect but an examination by the state shrink indicated that Royce was sane when he did this," the attorney replied. "So, their new tact was to paint Rosalie in a not-so-innocent light."

"I was innocent. I was _waiting_ for marriage," Rose spat. "I only wanted to be with one man and Royce…ROYCE stole that from me!"

"We know that and so does your family. We have to convince a jury of that fact. They're likely to form opinions. However, it would be easier if you would take the stand. Only you can tell your story, Rosalie."

I hadn't known that Rose refused to take the stand. She needed to do this. Her words would solidify Royce's conviction. Rose looked up at the attorney, her green eyes fierce. "I'm not going to take this. I'm not a whore. I'll tell my story," she said with a quiet confidence. Her face was covered with tears but she was a hundred percent confident.

"You will?" asked the attorney.

"I will not let my good name be slandered by that bitch," Rose snarled.

Edward smiled and held her tightly against his chest. She buried her nose, gripping at his suit lapels. Esme's phone rang, indicating that Carlisle was at the rear entrance. Edward handed me his car keys and all but demanded I drive to work later today. With a kiss, they left the conference room. Emmett and I walked out of the courthouse, mauled by the reporters outside. Emmett acted like a buffer and he shoved his way toward the parking garage. Thankfully, Emmett had parked near Edward and I didn't have to go randomly searching for his car.

I drove back to our brownstone, parking the car on the driveway. On the stoop was a box. It was from AT&T. I figured it was my new phone. Edward said that he had gotten me the latest iPhone. I was perfectly content with decrepit flip phone but Edward was adamant that I get the newest iPhone since we were discontinuing the landline.

Yes, the random calls were still occurring.

I was too tired to deal with setting up my new white iPhone 5, so I stripped out of my dress clothes and into one of Edward's t-shirts. I crawled between the cold sheets and set the alarm on the nightstand. Being up for nearly twenty-four hours was catching up with me.

The alarm went off and I dragged my tired body out of bed. I was so tired that I didn't trust myself to drive. So, I parked the car in the garage and walked to the el station. As I walked, I noticed some movement behind me. I narrowed my eyes at the movement but kept moving. I felt around in my bag, making sure I had the can of pepper spray I had purchased when I was forced out of my dad's apartment. The brief walk woke me up but I was still dragging. I clocked in and sat down at the circulation desk, waiting for rounds. Garrett was typing on a computer when I plopped down.

"Tired, Bells?" he asked.

I grunted, burrowing deeper into my hands. Looking up at him, I frowned. "Emotional day."

"Rose's trial started, right?" he asked, his brows knitting together. I nodded. "Edward called me and asked me to cover for him for next couple of days. Rose is a mess, apparently."

"Royce's defense attorney, a woman, painted Rose in a not-so-pleasant light," I sneered. "Called her everything under the sun."

"Shit," Garrett growled. "From what I remember of Rose, she's the sweetest, most-loving girl I'd ever met. Well, besides Alice. And you."

"I see where I am on your hierarchy of friends," I teased, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Bella, you know I love you," he replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Dr. McGovern, the patient in curtain area two is asking to be discharged," Lauren said quietly. "If they don't get soon, they're going to leave AMA."

"Who was assigned to them?"

"Dr. Skylar," Lauren answered with a grimace. Dr. Skylar was one of our new interns. She wasn't very good and tended to run and hide.

"Crap," Garrett grumbled. "I'll be right there. AND FIND DR. SKYLAR!" Garrett hugged me again. "Go to the on-call room. Take a nap. Be ready to round by midnight, Bells." He kissed my forehead and pressed his key into my palm. I nodded and darted off to the doctor's on-call room. I removed my stethoscope, ID badge and shoes, slipping into one of the tiny twin-sized beds. I set my alarm on my phone and promptly crashed.

I woke up refreshed after the three hour nap that Garrett forced me to take. I hated the fact that I used work to take a nap, but if I hadn't, I would have made stupid or even, fatal mistakes. I brushed my hair, popped a piece of gum and went down to the floor.

The night was slow, thankfully. I had ten patients that were relatively easy. I went through the motions of my job, doing it to the best of my ability.

When my shift was over, Garrett offered to drive me home. I was dead on my feet. Honestly, so was Garrett, but he wanted to make sure that I got home safely. With a hug, I got out of Garrett's car and walked inside. I went into the kitchen and made myself some breakfast. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and I was starving. I finished my breakfast, washing my dishes and put them into dishwasher. Heaving my tired body upstairs, I showered before crawling into the big, empty bed that I shared with my man.

Pulling out my journal, I flipped to the next empty page. I didn't have much to say, but I wanted to process what happened at Rose's trial.

_Wednesday, September 3__rd__, 2013_

_Things have been a roller coaster lately. Firstly, I went out with Rose, Alice, Angela, and Cynthia on Friday. That was fun. We got some good news. Angela and Ben are engaged. Her ring is so simple and totally her. I'm over the moon happy for her. Angela and Ben are the cutest couple and will the most adorable baby. Though, Ang is done with being pregnant. Every five minutes, she's going pee. Right now, she's dealing with the discomfort of pregnancy, but when all is said and done, she and Ben will have this little perfect human to love forever. _

_I want that. _

_I want that with Edward. However, I want to be married to him first before we have babies. But, I want a miniature version of my man. _

_I'm certain he wants it too. _

_With the amount of sex we had in Oahu, we've got the practicing in making a baby down pat. LOL!_

_Now, onto the less than desirable part of the journal entry. Today, Rose's trial started. It was bad. Really bad. The attorney that is defending Royce, Rose's attacker, is a woman. If anything, I think they're fucking each other. Pardon my French. They were pretty cozy at the table in the courtroom. It sickens me to even think that a woman would willingly go to Royce King's bed. He's a sick fuck who gets off on raping innocent women. _

_To make things even worse, this lawyer uses her opening statement to completely slander my sister. It was disgusting the things she said about Rosalie. She said that Rose was asking for it with her attire; that she led Royce on with her coy flirting; that she was sleeping around on her client, but baiting him with her slutty actions. It took that opening statement that Rose agreed to testify against Royce. I have no idea when that was going to happen. I always thought that Rose was going to testify. Regardless, the lies told about Rose were awful! Just awful. It made me sick to hear the lies. _

_I can only imagine what Edward, Carlisle and Esme were thinking. Or even Emmett. _

_Poor Emmett…he's feeling a bit lost right now. We've never been close, but I can see that he's bereft over the situation with Rose. Whenever she needs comfort, she goes to Edward. Emmett wants to be the one who wants to provide comfort to Rosalie. He loves her so much but she always turns to Edward. I get why Emmett wants to do that for Rose, but for her entire life, she's relied on Edward. Her Eddie has always been her rock. _

_I'm afraid that this trial will drive a wedge between Rose and Emmett. She has finally opened up to a man and now she's pushing him away. Unintentionally, but still pushing him away. _

My cell phone rang on the nightstand. I put down my journal and saw that it was Edward. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweet girl," he said wearily. "How are you?"

"Tired and getting ready to go to sleep. How are you?"

"It was…rough," he sighed. "Rose barely got any sleep. She was plagued by nightmares. Subsequently, none of us got any sleep. Anyhow, I wanted to talk to you. We never got a chance to talk about your interview."

"It was fine," I said, curling up on the pillows. "Dr. O'Hallaran was nice. He reminded me a bit of a leprechaun. Anyhow, my classes start immediately following Labor Day. Apparently, Carmen already has my class schedule and is working my shifts around that."

"Carmen has already created your schedule for the next six weeks, sweet girl. It's sitting on my desk. The time you're working is significantly less than you're used to."

"What about my insurance?" I frowned.

"Don't worry about that, Bella," Edward soothed.

"Sorry, this is the least of our worries," I said, shaking my head. "What time are you all heading to the courthouse?"

"Court resumes at ten," Edward said.

"When does Rose take the stand?"

"She'll be the final witness. Possibly tomorrow, maybe the day after?" Edward answered.

"I want to be there on the day she testifies," I said fervently. "I'd come today but I'm so tired."

"You were up for over thirty-six hours, sweet girl. You sleep and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he murmured.

"Kay," I mumbled sleepily. "Oh, my new phone came yesterday."

"Have you had a chance to set it up?"

"Nuh uh," I said, my eyes getting droopy. "Too sleepy."

"I can imagine. I'll set it up when come home to pick up some more clothes. It looks like I'm staying with my parents for the duration of the trial. Rose was suctioned to my side," he chuckled humorlessly.

"That's fine," I said, not really paying attention. My brain had long-since shut down once he told me about Rose.

"Sleep, my sweet girl. If I can, I'll swing by the house after court today. I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"Love you, too," I said. I think. Edward's quiet laugh was the last thing I heard before I closed the phone, shutting off the lights and falling into a deep sleep

xx APFL xx

"_Please don't do this," begged Edward. "There's got be another answer."_

"_Too late," came a gravelly voice. _

_I felt something hard against my head, jamming into my temple. Edward was in front of me, tears falling down his pale cheeks. Garrett was behind him, cradling Alice who looked to be bleeding. It didn't look good. There was so much blood on Alice's body. _

"_You fucked with my life. With _his_ life and now both of you have to fucking pay," the voice snarled, pressing the hard, cold thing deeper into my head. "When I'm done with her, you won't recognize her. Her face will be splattered all over you white coat. Worthless piece of fucking fat shit." I was shoved to the ground and the hard thing was pressed against the base of my skull. The click indicated that the hard thing was a gun. _

_I was going to be shot…execution style. _

_I looked up at Edward and he was trying to move closer to me, but he was being restrained by a large man with a black ski mask covering his face. _

"_You get to watch your girl die, asshole. You fucked with the wrong man, Cullen."_

"_No," said the cold voice of my father. "Kill him first. Take away the man who loved her. Then, shoot to maim. Not kill. She needs to live with the consequences." My father hobbled in front of me, pulling my hair harshly. "You'll be all alone. No one loves you. Your precious Edward will be dead and you'll be a worthless piece of shit. Just like always." Charlie backhanded me and I fell to the ground. I felt someone stomp on my hands as they walked over me. _

_A tall man pressed a gun to Edward's face. Without any preamble, the shot rang out and Edward slumped, blood pouring out of the gunshot wound in his forehead. He was shoved to the ground. I started screaming in anguish. My screams of anguish soon turned into screams of pain. I was riddled with gunshots all over my body. Garrett's face was the last thing I saw before…_

I woke up screaming, clawing at the bed. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I shrieked. "No!" I flew out of the bed, searching for my phone. I dialed Edward. It went straight to voicemail. I hung up and threw on some clothes. I didn't know where I was going, what time it was or anything. I needed to find Edward. I needed to see if he was okay.

I looked at the clock on the microwave as I frantically searched for the keys to the car, unable to find them. I picked up my phone again. Edward's phone was still off. I felt so incredibly hopeless. I crumbled onto the ground, sobbing brokenly. I didn't know what to do. Edward was not available. I was a mess. It was a fucking dream.

But…it felt so real. So fucking real. Edward _died!_ With a broken sob, I curled up on the kitchen floor, unable to shake the dream of Edward being shot by the man, ordered to be killed by my father.

Using my cell phone, I sent a text to Alice, Garrett and Angela. It was one word.

_Help…_

**A/N: Just to clarify…the last scene, in**_** italics**_** was a dream. I'm not sure if you followed that but it was a dream. Edward is fine. However, Bella is a bit of a mess right now. The angst is getting closer. She's got a tail (in the form of a Volkswagen Rabbit…who do you think it is?) **

**Up next will be the fallout of Bella's reaction (or overreaction) to the dream she had, the conclusion of Rose's trial and possibly some lemony goodness. We'll see. I hope you liked the chapter. I struggled with this, that's for sure. I know, in my mind, what I want to say and where the story has to go, but the words are not coming out. You know? **

**Anyhow, some pictures are on my blog from the girl's night out. The link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on Twitter: tufano79. I'd appreciate some lovin…please and thank you. ;-)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Are you still with me? Please say that you are…Thank you for your patience in my wacky updating schedule. My life has changed rapidly over the past few weeks. I have an update on my blog about that if you're curious. Anyhow, I do thank you for sticking with me. **

**Now, none of this is mine. I'm no Stephenie Meyer (though there are days that I wish I was. Getting paid millions to write? Yes and please.) I like to slip into her world and borrow her characters because they are just so epically awesome! **

**Up next will be the fallout of Bella's reaction (or overreaction) to the dream she had, the conclusion of Rose's trial and possibly some lemony goodness (as I was writing this, I'm thinking possibly not. Next chapter definitely!) I'm going to bounce around with POV's in this chapter, starting with Garrett, then shift to Rosalie, and end with Edward. I don't normally like to do that, but to move the story along, it seems to fit, yeah?**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**GarrettPOV**

"Damn, Ali," I breathed. "That was…no words, baby."

She just giggled and traced her fingers along my bare chest. "I'm glad you liked it. Reverse cowgirl is one of my favorite positions, Garrett," she purred. Her soft lips dragged languidly along my torso, licking and nipping at my nipples. "You get a lovely view of my ass and I can play with my clit as I was riding your cock."

"Fuck, I want you again," I growled, cupping her face and kissing her aggressively. She moaned, twining her fingers in my hair and spreading her legs for my wandering fingers. I was about to cup her pussy when my cell phone chimed from the nightstand. It was a text. Alice's phone also chirped. "Crap."

"It could be the hospital," she panted. "To be continued?"

I placed her hand on my cock, which was rock hard. "What do you think, you sexy minx?" I asked. She giggled again, getting out of bed. She sauntered, naked as the day she was born, to my bathroom while I watched her intently.

_God, I loved her. If only I had the balls to tell her. _

_Fucking Kate. Evil bitch from hell…_

I was broken from my reverie by the repeated chime from my phone. I picked it up and saw a text from Bella. Unlocking my cell phone, I just saw one word.

_Help…_

My heart started stammering, but in a different way. I was now worried about my best friend's girl, my sister that I always wanted but never got. She was reaching out to me and I needed to help her. Something was wrong…_No shit, Sherlock. _I flew out of bed, pulling on a pair of scrub pants and dialed Bella's number. It rang three times before she picked up. However, she wasn't talking. I could hear her hyperventilating over the phone. "Bella, it's Garrett. Listen to my voice, sweetie," I said in a calm voice.

"Need…Edward…"she choked out, her sobs absolutely killing me. Was she hurt? Was Edward?

I looked at the clock. It was a little after two in the afternoon. He was in court with Rose until at least four. However, she was in a panic. "Bella, I'll be right over. Give me ten minutes," I said. She wailed and I hung up, hating to leave her like that. I poked my head in the bathroom where Alice was showering. "Ali, Bella's in a bad way. She's having some sort of panic attack. I'm heading over to their place to try and calm her down."

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked, turning toward me, displaying her perfect body.

All of the blood left my head and flowed further south. My scrub pants tented at the sight of my girl. "Court with Rose," I replied. "I don't know what's wrong, but she's a mess."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alice pressed, stepping out of the shower. Her naked body was glistening under the warm lights.

_Boobies._

_Want to play with Ali's boobies…_

_FOCUS! Bella needs your help, moron. You can't make love to your girlfriend all night. Go to your sister from another mister. Stop thinking with your pecker. _

"I'm not on tonight." Alice's sweet voice broke my lusty haze.

I quickly shook it off and gave her a loving look, "Can you go in for Bella? She's scheduled to work overnight. Based on what I heard, she's probably not in the right frame of mind to go in," I grimaced.

"Sure, baby," she replied, kissing my lips. "Go take care of her. You and Bella have a very close bond and I get it…"

"Not many women would understand, Alice," I said, cupping her face with my hand. "God, I wanted to make this a bigger deal, but I have to say it." _Put your balls on the line, McGovern. She's not Kate. Alice is the embodiment of goodness. DO IT! _"I love you. More than you can possibly imagine and _this_ is one of the many reasons why. Thank you." I crushed her to my chest, kissing her fervently. After a few minutes of a passionate embrace, I pull back and leaned my forehead against hers. "I promise you that I will show you how much I love you as soon as I can."

"I know you will," she murmured, placing soft butterfly kisses along my jaw and lips. "And Garrett, I love you, too. I've never been happier than I've been with you. Go to Bella. She needs you more than I do. Besides, I have to get ready for work."

"Thank you, Ali," I said, giving her another brief but passionate kiss. "I'm going to be into the hospital around ten tonight since I'm covering for Edward. Perhaps, if it's slow, we can pick up where we left off?"

She just smiled and kissed me deeply before wrapping the towel around her svelte body. I swallowed and went to put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Once I was dressed, I went down to my car and drove to Edward and Bella's brownstone. I parked on the street and ran up the stairs to the front door. Edward had given me a key, just in case, while he was on vacation in Hawaii and I had yet to return it. Opening the door, I walked inside. I could faintly hear Bella's erratic panting and whimpers. "Bella?" I called. She didn't respond.

I began searching the house. She wasn't in the living room or the piano room. I checked in the kitchen and she wasn't in there, either. Sprinting up the stairs, I found Bella in a heap on the floor of their bedroom. "Bella," I cooed, falling to the floor. "What is it, sweetie? What's wrong?"

"Can't find Edward," she said brokenly. "I had a horrible dream…it was so real. I need to know that he's alright. Where is he?"

"He's in court, Bella," I replied, putting Bella's head in my lap. "Remember, Rose's trial. I'm assuming that he had to turn off his cell phone once he got into the courthouse."

"Oh," Bella sobbed, clutching a pillow that was close to her on the floor. I ran my fingers through her hair, trying offer as much comfort as I could.

"Bella, let's get off the floor," I said, my ass not enjoying my time on the carpet. She nodded and sat up woozily. "When have you eaten, Bella?"

"Not hungry," she grunted as she stood up on shaky limbs and walked to the bed, collapsing on the disheveled bedspread. She curled up in a ball, crying brokenly. "I can't shake that vision, Garrett."

"What vision?" I asked as I lay down next to her.

"From my dream, Edward…dead," she choked out. "Charlie killed him…"

"Charlie?" I asked.

"My sperm donor," she said blandly. She was trembling and obviously still extremely upset. "Something bad is going to happen, Garrett. I can _feel _it. What if my dream was…a premonition? What if something will happen?" Her sobbing began anew.

Shit, I didn't know what to do. I loved Bella like a sister, but one thing I can't handle is crying women. When Kate was a sobbing mess, I'd usually just leave since most of the time it was bullshit, stupid reasons for tears. I'd only ever seen Alice cry once and that was when I asked her to be my girlfriend. We made love immediately afterward. The tears were long forgotten. Bella had cried before but usually she managed to pull herself together relatively quickly.

This was different. Extremely different. Bella was not in control of her emotions and it scared me.

What she was doing now was red-faced, full-on, snot-filled, exhaustion-causing scream sobs. This was not normal.

_Does she have anxiety meds? _

"Bella, you have to calm down," I said as I checked her pulse. It was racing at a dangerous level. "Please, baby sis."

"Can't," she choked out. "Need Edward…"

"Edward's at the courthouse. You've got me, Bells," I replied, wrapping my arms around her. She clutched at my t-shirt. "Bella, don't get mad at me, but do you have anxiety medication?" She nodded. "Where? You need it. I can feel your heart beat racing and that's never a good thing at the rate it's going at." I don't want her to stroke out or worse…

"Medicine cabinet," she said in a raspy voice. I nodded, kissing her forehead and going to the medicine cabinet. Inside, I saw three prescriptions for Bella: Zoloft, Lorezapam and birth control. I swiped the Lorezepam and shook out two pills. I picked up a bottle of water and handed it to her. With a shaky hand, she downed the pills and curled back up on the bed. "I'm going to be worthless in about twenty minutes. What about work?"

"Alice is covering for you, Bells," I said, leaning on my side next to her. I brushed her messy curls away from her face. "This is obviously upsetting to you and you need to take care of you." She scowled, making tight fists with her hands. She was muttering something under her breath. I only caught a few words… 'worthless, a mistake,' were the most popular utterings. She lightly began pounding on her head, pissed off at her weakness. I took her hands and held her to my chest. She struggled against me. I held firm, not wanting Bella to cause harm to herself.

A half hour later, Bella's medication kicked in and she crashed. She was slumped against my chest, drooling slightly. I checked the time again and saw that it was after four. Edward should be out of the courthouse. I dialed his number and thankfully, it rang. "Hey, Garrett," he said wearily.

"Hi, Edward. How was court?"

"Gruesome," Edward explained. "The prosecution called the detectives who were assigned to Rose's case and the doctors who examined her and performed her surgeries. Seeing pictures of my sister all torn up…it was too much. For everyone. The judge had to grant a recess since several jurors were sickened by the pictures. Royce, the douchetard, looked smug and proud."

"Holy shit," I breathed. "When does court resume?"

"Tomorrow at one," Edward sighed. "What's up?"

"I'm at your place. Have you checked your phone?"

"I've got two voicemails from Bella. Why?" he asked.

"She sent me a text with one word… 'help,' and I found her in the fetal position on the ground in your bedroom," I said.

"Is she okay? Oh my God, I need to be with her," Edward rambled. "Please tell me she's okay."

"She's fine. I gave her some Lorezapam and she crashed but she was really freaked about a dream or something. I couldn't get her calm enough to tell me," I said, looking at my best friend's girl. Her face was still red from crying with tear stains on her plump cheeks. Her brown hair was a mess on the pillow and she looked so distressed, even in sleep. Gently, I caressed her cheek, wiping a lone tear from her face. "Look, man, I know that your sister is a mess right now, but so is your girl. I've asked Ali to cover for her."

"Let me get my sister home and then I'll be over," Edward said, his voice tight with stress. "Thanks, Garrett."

"No problem," I said, running my hands through my hair. "See you in a bit, man." Edward grunted and hung up the phone. I sat next to Bella, holding her hand. An hour later, Edward arrived and saw her on the bed, crying in her sleep. He gaped at his girl and then nodded to me. I followed him in the hallway. "She's been like this since I gave her the meds. Did you listen to her messages?"

"It was just her crying, begging me to come home," Edward replied, his green eyes filling with tears. "She didn't say anything?"

"She mentioned a dream and that you had died by Charlie's hand?" I responded, arching a brow. "Charlie's her dad?"

"Yes. An asshole," Edward spat. "He kicked her out of her apartment on Christmas. Dumped all of her clothes into the dumpster and covered them in trash and bleach. Then, he attacked her in the ambulance bay of the hospital, bitching that she stopped paying his medical expenses after he kicked her out. Charlie was arrested but was released on bond. Someone had to have paid it since Charlie is broke. I don't know."

"NO! NO! NO!" Bella screamed. Edward and I shared a look, running toward their bedroom. She was tangled in the bed sheets. Edward crawled into the bed, holding her to his chest. Her eyes opened and she realized that it was Edward providing her comfort. "Edward! Thank God! I thought…Charlie…Jacob! It was so bad. You're okay, you're okay. Oh my word…Thank GOD, you're okay."

"Shhhh, sweet girl, I'm here," Edward cooed, rocking her gently. I pointed to the door and Edward nodded. He mouthed thank you. I gave him a brief smile before turning on my heel and leaving them so I could go to work.

**EPOV**

My Bella was losing it. She was hyperventilating. Her hands were gripping my dress shirt, causing a lot of stress on the seams. It was tearing. "Bella, love, you have to breathe," I said.

"Some-some-th-th-thing's g-g-g-gonna h-h-h-happen," she stammered. "I j-j-just know it."

"Tell me about the dream, Bella. It can't be that bad," I said.

"It w-w-w-was awf-f-f-ful. Ch-Ch-Ch-Charlie killed you in c-c-c-c-cold blood," she whimpered. "Right here." She pressed between my eyes. "Then, he gave the order to shoot me. Edward, something really, _really_ bad is going to happen. Soon." Her breathing became erratic again. I shifted so I was sitting behind her, holding her to my chest.

"Bella, breathe with me," I said as I clamped my arms around her body. I took deep breaths. She just couldn't. Her tears and anguish were causing her to pant, barely able to catch her breath. "Baby, you're going to pass out. Please?" I nuzzled her neck and continued my deep breathing. Soon, her breaths evened out. She was calming down. "Sweet girl, I know what you dreamt scared you but it was just a _dream_. I'm still here."

"Edward, I couldn't get a hold of you," she whimpered. "Your phone kept going to voicemail. My mind was reeling…" She slumped against me. "God, I feel like a fool. I'm sorry, Edward."

"I'm not going to lie; this past few weeks have been stressful. I've been on edge, too," I said, brushing her hair away from her face. "Scary dreams. Terse attitude. Being grumpy overall."

"I'm so sorry about overreacting, Edward," she muttered. "You probably think…"

"I think that you're reacting to the situation and the stress of it all. Bella, you've made tremendous strides in the past nine months. You were emotionally abused by your dad and essentially thrown out like the garbage. Your self-esteem and self-confidence weren't what they should be. Working with Michele has helped but you're bound to have moments where you lose it, have a relapse of low self-worth. Rose is in the same boat right now."

"But Rose is going through a trial, facing her rapist. I'm having nightmares of my dad killing you. Not exactly the same thing. Rose's fears are based in reality. Mine are in my head," she said angrily. "You should be with her. Not me." She squirmed in my arms, seemingly trying to get out of my hold.

"Nonsense," I chided. "Emmett is staying with her. When I got the phone call from Garrett, I told Rose that I had to go and she nodded, flying into Emmett's arms. I've been replaced."

"But…"

"No, buts," I said. "Now, I've got the night with you and I want to make sure I use it wisely." Bella gave me a look, indicating no nookie. That really wasn't my intention. Last night, I barely got any sleep because of Rose. All I wanted to do was hold my girl. "Bella, I slept for shit last night. All I want to do is take off this monkey suit and sleep, _sleep_ with you. No sex. While that sounds incredibly enticing, it's not what I need. I need my girl, my pillow and eight hours of uninterrupted sleep."

"That sounds perfect," Bella replied, getting up from between my legs. I stood up and went to change out of my wrinkled suit. Bella washed her face, grumbling that looked like a yeti or something. She was a bit of a mess. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were swollen, but she was having a rough go of it. Despite the pink cheeks, swollen eyes and empty expression on her face, she still was the most beautiful woman in the world to me. After finishing up in the bathroom, we went downstairs and ate a snack. Bella took another anti-anxiety pill. I did the same since I was slightly on edge from the trial. We went upstairs and fell into bed, kissing and reconnecting before falling into a deep sleep.

**RosePOV**

My brother left to go be with Bella. At my insistence. I loved Edward. He was always there for me but he needed to be with his girl. Yes, I was a mess. Understandably so, but I had my parents. I had Emmett.

_Emmett._

I'd been relying solely on Edward for so long that I was unintentionally closing out Emmett. I kind of saw it on the first day of the trial. Emmett looked dejected when I cuddled against my older brother. I also could hear Emmett's discussion with Bella behind me in court on the first day. She explained it to him, but I still felt horribly.

I needed to let Emmett in.

So, despite my need for Edward, my protector and big brother Eddie, I told him to go to Bella once he got that phone call from Garrett. I couldn't rely on my big brother forever. I know he'd always be there for me, but I needed to prove to myself that I didn't need him. Will it be tough? Undoubtedly but I can't use Edward as my crutch. _Time to grow up, Rosalie_. Edward did leave, going to Bella and I turned to Emmett.

I was extremely quiet when I went into Emmett's room. He had been staying in Jasper's old room for the duration of the trial. My mom had redecorated Jasper's room to be more gender-neutral. She also wanted to get rid of that nasty-ass rug. My brother, unbeknownst to my parents, was a bit of a pothead. Okay, a huge pothead. I think I got high off his 'fumes' that emanated from his pores. He got high more often than not and the spills from the bong water had stained the carpeting.

_Ewwww…_

Anyhow, I went into Emmett's room. He was sitting on the bed, his hands buried in his dark hair. "Emmett?" I whispered.

"Rose," he replied, his blue eyes filled with tears. "I thought…Edward…are you okay?"

"Not really," I answered, sitting down next to my boyfriend. "Edward had to go. Bella was having nightmares or something. He needed to be with her." I put my head on Emmett's shoulder. He was strong and fiercely protective. Plus, he loved me and do anything for me. When I had told him about my attack, the look of hatred in his eyes was apparent. He wanted to _kill_ Royce.

_You aren't the only one, Emmett. Get in line after Edward, my dad and Jasper. _

"Rosie," Emmett sighed, wrapping his massive arms around me. I felt so safe in his embrace. Not as safe as when I was cuddled with my brother, but safe enough. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just this," I replied, trying to hug him but being unsuccessful, since he was so big.

"Can we get a bit more comfy?" Emmett asked, his voice quiet and unsure. "Trust me when I say that I love having you in my arms, but my ass is going to fall asleep, Rose. Can we lay down?"

"Yeah," I answered, feeling extremely nervous. I'd only ever laid on a bed with Edward or Jasper. They were my brothers. And Royce, well, he's on trial for…But, I didn't technically lay on a bed with him. More like the gravel of a running path near…

Not even going to mention it.

"Rose, I promise you that I'll be a perfect gentleman," Emmett said. "I just want to hold you. Keep you safe. Cuddle with you."

"You're right," I said, giving Emmett a very weak smile. It probably looked more like a grimace. Emmett nodded, kissing my forehead before removing his arms from my body. I felt cold and empty without his embrace. With a nervous grin, Emmett clambered onto the bed and patted the spot next to him. I crawled onto the bed and lay down next to him. I pressed my cheek to his chest. Again, his arms were around me. I sighed contentedly.

"Do you think you're going to go up there tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"The prosecutors believe so," I replied. "Royce's attorney needs to finish her cross examination of my doctor and then it's my show."

"Are you afraid?"

"I'm terrified, Emmett," I whispered against his chest. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to get through my testimony without losing it. I'm afraid that the jury will see me as the 'slut' that Royce's attorney is painting me to be."

"You're not a slut," Emmett growled. "You're the embodiment of everything that is good and beautiful in this world, Rose. The jury is stupid if they don't convict Royce. Those pictures…" Emmett's voice cracked.

Yes, those pictures were gruesome and horrific. I remember getting those pictures. I remember healing from them. I bear the scars of them…both emotional and physical. I'm still recovering from those pictures. I struggle with being out of control. I will probably never have a child of my own. My belly will never grow to accommodate my unborn children. "Can we please not talk about that?" I whimpered. "I just want to be held, Emmett."

"I'll do anything for you, Rose," Emmett said fervently. "I love you, so much. I could never imagine finding such a wonderful, smart and beautiful woman."

"I love you, too," I said, looking up at Emmett. "I'm sorry, Emmett. I never meant to push you away. Edward's been…"

"I understand, Rose. I do," he said, giving me a soft smile. His large hand caressed my cheek. "I'm protective of my younger sister, too. Granted, she never had to deal with what you're dealing with, but I've had to scare a few of her boyfriends before." He gave me an impish grin. I giggled quietly, curling up closer to his body. "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"You might not sleep very well," I muttered. "Last night I was plagued with tons of nightmares and I threw up more than once." The meager meal I had eaten sat in my stomach like a rock. I was better with my anorexia and bulimic tendencies, but whenever I was placed in a stressful situation, my body reverted back to its previous settings.

No food.

No drink.

Survive.

Barely.

"Did you eat today, Rose?" Emmett admonished.

"I had something at breakfast and a protein bar once we got back from court," I answered meekly. "That's about enough as I can handle, Em. I'll eat more once we're done with the trial. I promise."

"Not good enough, Rose," Emmett said sternly. "Come on. I'll make you a sandwich. We'll share. You eat half and I'll eat half."

"But…"

"Rose, you made a promise to Edward, your family, Bella, me…you need to eat," Emmett said, disappointment clear in his ice-blue eyes. He got up and held out his hand. I glowered at him. "Be pissed all you want. You won't survive med school if you don't eat. Ask your brother. He regaled the tales of his internship and residency. Little sleep. Lack of regular meals. Lots of coffee. Please?"

"Fine," I huffed, taking his hand. Easily, he lifted me from the bed and crushed me to his chest. He held me to his body, gently swaying us, resting his cheek on my head. I sighed, relishing in his love and protection. He kissed my hair and led me downstairs to the kitchen.

"Turkey or ham, my beautiful goddess?" Emmett asked as he pulled out two baggies from the deli.

"Turkey, please," I answered. Emmett smiled and went on to make a snack for us. Expertly, he assembled a delicious looking sandwich with turkey, Swiss cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles and southwestern ranch mayo. He also grabbed some carrots, cracked pepper potato chips and brownie, dividing it up into two plates. It was a lot of food for me to eat, but I'd try for him. For me, too.

I was hungry.

AND that sandwich looked really yummy.

Not to mention the brownie. I love me some chocolate.

"Your professors are cool with you missing classes?" Emmett asked as he popped a chip into his mouth.

"They knew this once I started. I'm still responsible for my coursework and labs, but the teachers are working with me to make it up," I replied, nibbling on the sandwich. "Once the trial is over, I have five labs to make up, roughly, maybe more if it spills over to next week. I also need to do some clinical hours as well. My dad has worked with Dr. Volturi for me to work on the peds floor with one of the attendings there to do some observations."

"Do you know what you to focus your studies on?" Emmett asked me. "Pediatrics?"

"I don't know. Psychiatry is piquing my interest," I said, staring off into space. "Working with patients with PTSD like me? If I don't do that, then peds is definitely on the short list. Surgery, too."

"You don't want to follow Edward into the ER?" Emmett asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Not really. It takes a special person to work in the ER and that person is not me. I like to crack a puzzle, solve a challenge…in the ER, you don't really get that," I replied, picking at the crust of my sandwich. "Well, you do, but sometimes it's on a time crunch. Plus, the revolving door of patients, not seeing your patients regularly doesn't appeal to me. I want to build a rapport with my patients. You know?"

"I do," Emmett nodded. "I do not like doing the free trials for personal training. In that hour, I barely get a chance to get to know my clients. I mean, I find out their goals and such, but I don't see them progress towards the finished product. I had this one bride come in and said that she wanted to do a bridal boot camp. I worked with her for an hour, tailoring a workout just for her so she could fit in the dress or something. Two months later, I see her at the gym, walking to the tanning beds and ask her how her 'boot camp' was going. She shrugged and said that was too hard. She used the freebie training session to get some free advice and didn't even take it."

"That's gotta be frustrating," I frowned.

"It is what it is. If people abuse the privilege, their membership is revoked. Shortly after I saw that bride, I discovered that she had become negligent in paying her bill. She's on a short list of people who are not allowed in the gym plus we had to go to court to get her to pay her outstanding bills."

"Nice," I chuckled.

Emmett rolled his eyes and finished eating his snack. I managed to eat most of my sandwich, three carrots and all of the brownie. _Like I said, I love me some brownies. Chocolate is delish!_ Once Emmett was done, I rinsed out the dishes before putting them into the dishwasher. My belly was churning uncomfortably. "Let's put in a movie in my room and relax before tomorrow," Emmett suggested.

"I can still stay with you, right?" I asked. "I don't know if I can be alone."

"I asked if you could stay with me, my goddess," he said, kissing my forehead softly. "Or rather, if I could stay with you. I've been dying to hold you all night, Rose."

I bit my lips, pressing my hand against his slightly scruffy cheek. I searched his blue eyes. I saw love, devotion and patience in them. My hand moved up to his hair and stood on my tip toes, caressing my lips against his. For the most part, Emmett initiated most of our kisses. I was usually too afraid to make my _move._ But, the thought of being with Emmett, in his arms, all night long excited me and I wanted him to know. Emmett's arms slowly moved around my waist as he angled his head to deepen our kiss. Tentatively, I opened my mouth and his tongue slid between my lips. He was soft and gentle with his movements, taking it slowly as I so needed it to be.

I pulled back slightly, panting from the sweetness and intensity of the kiss. "Wow," Emmett breathed. "That was amazing, Rose."

_You're telling me. For the first time, I feel…normal. I wanted more. I wanted to continue the kiss. I felt desirable. I felt_ _sexy and I wanted to…_

_No, not yet. Not ready for _that_ yet. _

"Rose? You spaced out, goddess," he chuckled. "In awe of my mad kissing skills?"

"Always, Emmett," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grinned goofily, giving me an Eskimo kiss before sweeping me into his arms. I giggled as he carried me upstairs into my brother's old room. He picked some girly movie, putting it into the DVD player. Curling up underneath the blankets, we watched the movie. Emmett idly rubbed my back. That caused me to completely relax.

I didn't think I made it through the first twenty minutes of the movie.

xx APFL xx

"Rosalie…"

"Shhhh, want to sleep," I grumbled, waving my hand blindly.

"I'm certain you do, but we have to get up and I've had to pee for the past hour and half, goddess," Emmett chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"What time is it?" I asked, my eyes shooting open.

"A little before eight," Emmett answered.

"I slept through the night?" I questioned, sitting up and staring at Emmett.

"You had a brief nightmare around three but I held you and you settled down," Emmett replied, blushing slightly. "For the most part though, you slept through the night, Rose."

I blinked a few times, shocked that I was able to do so. I hadn't slept through the night since the attack. Even with Edward, I was plagued with nightmares, night terrors and overall unrest. It felt unsettling to be fully rested but amazing in the same right. I'd hopefully be at the top of my game for when I was questioned on the witness stand.

"Rose?" Emmett asked, gently caressing my face with his massive hand.

"Sorry, Emmett," I smiled, throwing my arms around his neck and inadvertently causing us to fall back onto the pillows with small grunt. I peppered kisses all along his face, but avoided kissing his lips. _Morning breath. Ewww…_Apparently Emmett didn't care because his mouth descended on mine and we made out heatedly for several minutes, pawing at each other until the sound my dad's voice filled the room. He was just outside of the door, mumbling about something about me.

"…Rose is fine, Es. She probably slept with Emmett."

Emmett pulled back, his blue eyes filled with fear. "Shit. Your dad is going to castrate me."

"No, he won't," I said. "My mom will."

"Fuck," he groaned, falling back on the bed, flopping his arms over his face. I giggled, kissing his cheek before slipping out of the bed. However, seeing Emmett prone like that made his, um, manhood, tent the sheets. Seeing that and knowing that our kissing created that, caused me feelings of anxiety.

"I'm going to get ready," I said, my throat closing off. I clumsily got off the bed and left Emmett in the room. I ran upstairs to my bedroom, panting heavily at what I saw on Emmett. I knew that he was turned on by me. However, he always managed to hide it and not push me with the evidence of his arousal. With a huff, I went into my bathroom and went through my, sad to say, ritual of cleansing myself.

Ever since Royce attacked me, I had felt _dirty_. Plus, seeing the scars of my rape on my body sickened me. I wanted to scrub them away. So, every morning, I tried to do just that. Today was no different. My body was scrubbed within an inch of itself, flaming a bright red with the vigorous scrubbing. Was it normal? No. But, washing myself to the point of pain was a lot healthier than starving myself. I know I needed to stop. I just had to get through the trial and then I'd work on the feeling of dirtiness and shame.

_Just get through the trial…_

I finished showering and got ready for court. As per the suggestion of the prosecutors, I'd been dressing conservatively. On a daily basis, I dressed conservatively. Today, I'd look like a freaking nun. I put on a black pant suit with a black shell underneath. I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail and kept my makeup simple and understated. The last thing I put on was my cross that I always wore. Well, at least prior to the attack.

I didn't feel comfortable wearing it after the attack since I broke my vow to wait until marriage. Unfortunately, after my attack I felt, less than Christian due to what had happened to me. My brothers always ribbed me for waiting until marriage. Jasper was a bit of a man whore. Edward wasn't as promiscuous, but he had had a fair amount of sexual partners. I just wanted one. Only one.

My husband…

At the time prior to my rape, I had thought it was going to be Royce, forever. Then, he got more and more aggressive until…_that night._

**EPOV**

"I'm nervous," I muttered as I sat outside of the courtroom. Bella was seated next to me, her fingers intertwined with mine. She looked like shit, honestly. I loved my girl but she couldn't sleep. Her nightmare kept coming back, becoming more and more gruesome. What troubled me more was the fact that she wouldn't go into much detail about the dream. The only thing she told me was that it got worse.

"Me, too," Bella whispered. "I pray that what she has to say is enough to put Royce away for a long, _long_ time."

Rose was seated next to Emmett, gripping his hand tightly. She looked petrified in her black suit. She anxiously fussed with her hair and twisted her cross pendant. Emmett leaned over and kissed her cheek. Rose bristled slightly then looked at him. He gently took her face in his hand, sweeping his thumb across her cheek. Seeing the love from him made my sister relax slightly.

We were waiting to go back into the courtroom. The judge had granted a brief recess. When the prosecutors notified the judge that Rose was going to testify, Royce's attorney through a shit fit. She had tried to stop Rose from going on the stand. The judge had allowed it but only giving the defense until after lunch to pull herself together. Royce, the douchetard that he is, turned red with anger, glaring at the prosecutors and then at me.

It was now 'after lunch,' and we were waiting for the judge and jury.

A few moments later, the bailiff ushered us into the courtroom. The attorneys were already there. So was Royce. _Asshole. Fucker. I soooo can't wait until you're someone's bitch. See how it feels to be raped, fuckhole. _

"Edward, stop growling," my mom whispered in my ear. "You're scaring Rose."

"Sorry," I frowned. Bella took my hand and massaged it with her tiny fingers. I gently removed it from her hands and pulled her close to me. I needed my girl. Kissing her forehead, I held her to my side. "Love you, sweet girl."

"Love you, too," she whispered back.

The judge came out. Rose was gripping on Emmett's suit jacket as the judge was making a few comments about the upcoming testimony. The prosecutors thanked the judge for his words and called Rose up to the stand. On shaky limbs, she walked up to the witness stand. She placed her right hand on the bible and swore to tell the truth.

One of the prosecutors, the woman, smiled at Rose. She had been the lawyer that worked exclusively with my sister. Her name was Lynn and was an amazing attorney. "Can you start by telling us your name, please?"

"My name is Rosalie Lillian Cullen," my sister said quietly.

"You need to speak louder, Miss Cullen," the judge chided gently.

"Sorry," she replied. Rose cleared her throat. "My name is Rosalie Lillian Cullen."

"What was your relationship with the defendant, Miss Cullen?" Lynn asked.

"We had been dating for a little over a year," Rose answered. "We had discussed marriage but never really got past the discussion phase."

"Did you love him?"

"At the time, I thought I did," Rose answered flatly.

"Were you ever intimate with Mr. King?" Lynn asked, knowing full well that Rose was not.

"We had kissed and fooled around but, no. Prior to the night of my college graduation, we had not been intimate," Rose responded, her voice taking on a hard edge.

"What happened on the night of your college graduation?"

Rose pinched her nose and huffed out a breath. "Royce and I went out, to celebrate my college graduation. I had just finished my meal with my family and was eager to spend time with my boyfriend. In the back of my mind, I thought he was going to propose."

"Did he?" Lynn questioned, crossing in front of Rose, blocking Royce from my sister's view. The shade of Royce's skin indicated that he was pissed off. It was an unnatural shade of puce. "Did he propose?"

"He asked me a question but it wasn't the one I was expecting," Rose spat bitterly.

"What was that question?"

"I apologize for my crudeness, but it's a direct quote from him," Rose said coldly, gesturing to Royce. "We walked around the lake and we stopped on a bench. He took my hand and leered at me, staring at my chest. 'Why haven't we fucked, Rose?'"

"Objection, hearsay," Royce's attorney bit out.

"Your honor, it goes to a growing pattern of violence against Miss Cullen," Lynn argued.

"Overruled," the judge replied. "I'll allow it." Royce's attorney huffed and sat down in the chair like a petulant child. "Continue, please."

"After Royce asked that, what did you do?"

"I was upset and asked Royce to take me home," Rose replied. "He knew what I wanted and was seemingly okay with my decision to wait until we were married. There were times where he did get a little more handsy than I cared to admit but my brothers and parents were always there to defend me. Unfortunately, at that point in time, we were on a bench near a secluded bench off of Lake Michigan. We were alone. I didn't have the protection of my family."

"Were you afraid?"

"When Royce said that we weren't going anywhere until I answered him and he grabbed my arm, twisting it slightly, I wasn't. After that, I was terrified. No man had ever raised their hand at me in anger. I didn't know what to do. I begged him to let me go and he smiled at me condescendingly, releasing my arm. I stumbled away and began walking toward the city, hoping to catch a cab home."

"What happened after Mr. King released you?" Lynn asked, frowning slightly.

"I got about a hundred feet away from him when I heard him roar in anger. I started running away and he easily overpowered me. I was wearing heels and couldn't run as quickly. He put his hands on my shoulders and threw me onto the ground." Rose closed her eyes and swallowed convulsively. "With his hands, he hit and smacked my face, screaming that I was a cocktease, tormenting him with my body and coy ways. He had had enough and was going to _take_ what I flaunted in front of him for the past year."

"Did you tease Mr. King?"

"No. I thought he loved me. I thought he was _okay_ with my decision to wait," Rose said, a few tears slipping out of her eyes. "Obviously, he wasn't."

"Miss Cullen, what happened next?"

"Royce r-r-r-raped me," Rose whispered. She blew out a breath and looked up at Lynn. "He took the one thing I wanted to save for my husband. He took my innocence."

Royce growled and began writing something down on the pad of paper next to his attorney.

"Miss Bertelli, please control your client," the judge barked at Royce's attorney. "He'll have his chance to make a statement when he's placed on the stand."

"Yes, your honor," Miss Bertelli responded apologetically.

"Royce is taking the stand?" my dad hissed. "When did this happen?"

"Maybe it was a concession in letting Rose on the stand," Bella suggested. "I don't know. It's a load of crap."

"You're telling me," Emmett scowled.

"Do you remember how it happened?" Lynn asked.

Rose wiped her cheeks and looked at Lynn. "He slammed my head onto the ground several times, giving me a concussion and making me really woozy. I vaguely remember Royce tearing my underwear away and forcing his way into my body. I screamed in agony as he took me forcefully, multiple times."

"Did he just penetrate you with his penis?" Lynn questioned, frowning deeply.

"I don't think so. I remember that the attack took forever and that he forced numerous objects inside of me in both my vagina and butt. From the waist down, I was on fire. I felt like I was in hell as he violated me over and over again," Rose sobbed. "On top of that, he beat me repeatedly with his fists and the items he raped me with. Eventually, I passed out from the pain. I woke up several days later in a hospital room with my family surrounding me."

"Rose, did you want this from Royce? Did you want him to do this to you?" Lynn asked.

"No," she responded strongly. "Never."

"What are the repercussions of that night?"

"I've had numerous surgeries to try and repair the damage that was caused to my uterus, cervix and anus," Rose replied. "It's unlikely I'll be able to have children because of the scarring. The doctors almost performed a hysterectomy but managed to salvage my uterus. For what purpose, I'll never know. Additionally, I had a severe concussion, bordering on a traumatic brain injury, several cracked ribs, a sprained wrist and scrapes and scars all over my body from the cutting Royce inflicted on me. I've also had to take a year off of school so I could heal, mentally, physically and emotionally."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Royce screamed from his seat. "You demanded that I fuck you, you cunt! You wanted it rough and hard! You're a fucking slut and you should fucking burn in hell for the LIES you're spewing about me!"

"ORDER!" the judge bellowed. "MR. KING! You're in contempt of court! Bailiff, take this man out of here!"

"You wanted it, Rosalie! You begged for it! I'll kill you for lying! KILL YOU!" Royce shrieked as he was dragged away. His attorney watched him in shock. "YOU LOVED IT, ROSALIE! You came all over my cock, you slut! I felt it!" The judge banged his gavel loudly, silencing the murmurings in the court. Rose was sobbing on the stand.

"Your honor," Miss Bertelli said quietly.

"Yes?" he spat out exasperatedly.

"After hearing my client's outburst, I do not feel comfortable in representing Mr. King," she said, shrinking under the judge's scrutiny.

"My chambers. Now," he said tersely, banging the gavel again. The jury was ushered out and the bailiff helped Rose to the gallery. She slumped against Emmett, sobbing quietly.

Ten minutes ticked by.

Twenty.

An hour.

As we sat there for an hour and half, the judge and attorneys filed in. Without the jury.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Ladies and gentlemen, after meeting with the attorneys," the judge began, "and with the defendant," he snarled that derisively; "we are putting an end to this farce of a trial. Mr. King has pled guilty to all of the charges brought forth against him. He also confessed to some other unsavory crimes, of which he will be punished for. Miss Cullen, can you please step forward?"

Rose stood up and walked to the prosecution's table. Lynn wrapped her arm around my sister. "Yes, your honor?"

"What that man did to you was abhorrent," the judge said, his face crumbling. "He's going to jail for a long, _long_ time. I need to consult with the laws, but he'll never see the light of day and he will pay for what he's done to you."

"Isn't this against protocol?" Rose asked. "I mean, Miss Bertelli never cross-examined me."

"All of that changed when Mr. King decided to have his temper tantrum. Additionally, Mr. King had made some threats against his attorney and he was bribing her, holding his defense in his hand while seducing her," the judge growled. "Long story short, he pled guilty and he's going to jail."

"When will sentencing be, your honor?" asked Lynn.

"A week from today."

"Your honor, do you know what the jury thought?" Rose asked quietly.

"We polled them prior to coming out here. He would have been handed a guilty charge, Miss Cullen. His outburst sealed his fate. However, the change in his tune that occurred afterward was fear that he let the cat out of the bag. In his mind, he thought if he pled guilty that he'd get a reduced sentence," the judge smirked.

"Will he?"

"You'll see a week from today," he replied

xx APFL xx

One week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty-eight hours. Ten thousand, six hundred and eighty minutes. Six hundred thousand seconds. Give or take a few seconds. It was September eleventh, just after lunch. We were back in the courtroom. Rose was sitting tall, holding the hand of Emmett. On her other side was my mom, caressing my sister's arm. In my row, I was sitting with Bella, Alice, Garrett and a heavily pregnant Angela. Even Alice's sister, Cynthia showed up for the sentencing. The most shocking person sitting in the gallery, was my brother, Jasper. He sat on the other side of me. He was supporting Rose. However, Jasper was swooning over Alice, staring at her like a love-sick fool. Alice ignored Jasper, snuggling against Garrett.

Up in the front of the courtroom, the two prosecuting attorneys were discussing quietly. Across the aisle, a nervous-looking man was flipping through the case notes. Miss Bertelli, as far as I know, had resigned as an attorney in her firm and went home to be with her family.

The bailiff announced the arrival of the judge. We stood up and silently greeted the man who was going to change my sister's life. Royce had been shuffled into the courtroom. The smug, arrogant prick from a week ago was gone. In his place was a shell of the man who had tormented and violated my sister. Additionally, his face was bloodied and bruised. His right arm was in a sling and he had a noticeable limp. He also appeared to not want to sit.

_Being ass raped hurts, doesn't it? Consider it justice for what you did to my sister, fuckwad._

The judge cleared his throat. "Now, the conclusion of this trial was anything but ordinary," he began. "It ended with a blatant threat to Miss Cullen's life and a lengthy discussion in my chambers. The defendant, Mr. King, pled guilty to all charges: rape, sodomy, attempted murder, assault, and sexual assault. I also added contempt of court in the mix, too, thanks to his little outburst." The judge smirked at Royce. "Will the defendant please rise?"

With the assistance of his court-appointed attorney, Royce stood up.

"Do you have anything to say, Mr. King?"

"No, your honor," Royce answered in a gruff voice.

"No apologies?"

"Nothing I would say would warrant an acceptance of an apology," he sneered.

Rose bristled at his tone. We all did. The judge glared at Royce. "You admitted guilt of raping this woman and you do not feel an apology would be appropriate?"

"No."

The judge's face grew redder and redder. "Well, it's your choice to not say anything," he snarled. Angrily, he shuffled some papers before looking down, reading briefly. "Mr. Royce King, you have pled guilty to all the charges against you. Upon consulting state law, your sentence is as follows…a life sentence with no chance of parole in a state prison. You violated Miss Cullen in those most heinous of ways and you will suffer the consequences." The judge turned to Rose, giving her a soft smile. "Miss Cullen, I would like to apologize on behalf of the defendant. You displayed great strength and courage to come forward and tell your story."

Royce scoffed under his breath. The judge glowered at him. "Take this man into custody," he spat. The bailiff dragged Royce out of the courtroom as the gavel banged on the wood on the judge's stand. "Court's adjourned." He got up and left the courtroom. The rest of us were sitting in a stunned silence.

Rose's nightmare was over.

She'd weathered the storm and came out on top. Stronger, too.

Little did we know, though, that while one storm had ended, another was brewing in the distance?

**A/N: *Bites lip…* Well? Good? Bad? Indifferent? I had some trouble with this chapter. It was one of those transition chapters that didn't **_**transition**_** right. You know? Anyhow, Royce is behind bars (and yes, I know what I did in the courtroom scene was probably NOT realistic, but it's a work of fiction. Go with it.) He'll never hurt Rose again. Hell, he'll probably won't survive until the end of the story. **

**Up next will be where we left off, in Bella's point of view. We're going to see how Alice reacts to Jasper and how Jasper reacts to Alice's relationship with Garrett. Also, Bella and Edward are going to celebrate Bella's birthday (can we say lemon? Lots of lemons?) Finally, at the end of the chapter will be the beginning of the angst. Some hated characters are going to come back and enact their revenge. Who will be the target? **

**No pic teasers on my blog. (Sorry…) But you can check it out for pic teases for other fics and such. Link is in my profile. Also, find me on Facebook…Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter…tufano79. Leave me some lovin! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Are you still with me? Please say that you are…Thank you for your patience in my wacky updating schedule. My life has changed rapidly over the past few weeks. I have an update on my blog about that if you're curious. Anyhow, I do thank you for sticking with me. **

**Now, none of this is mine. I'm no Stephenie Meyer (though there are days that I wish I was. Getting paid millions to write? Yes and please.) I like to slip into her world and borrow her characters because they are just so epically awesome! **

**Up next will be where we left off, in Bella's point of view. We're going to see how Alice reacts to Jasper and how Jasper reacts to Alice's relationship with Garrett. Also, Bella and Edward are going to celebrate Bella's birthday (can we say lemon? Lots of lemons?) Finally, at the end of the chapter will be the beginning of the angst. Some hated characters are going to come back and enact their revenge. Who will be the target? **

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**BPOV**

The courtroom emptied out. We could still hear Royce screaming through the walls and hallways of the courthouse. Rose collapsed against Emmett, seemingly exhausted and emotionally spent. Esme was sobbing quietly against Carlisle and even Edward had a few tears in his eyes. Rose's ordeal was over and she could move on with her life. She could be _happy_.

"Come on, goddess," Emmett murmured against Rose's hair. "Let's get you home and you can crash, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. He helped her up and almost had to physically carry her to the exit. Carlisle and Esme followed them, leaving the rest of us in the courtroom. Jasper was torn on going with Rose or trying to talk with Alice. He was running his fingers through his hair, stressing out over his decision.

Cynthia broke the tense silence, making Jasper's decision for him. "I'm glad that asshole is going to jail," she smirked. "So glad that I want to drink. Who wants to join me?"

"Fuck yeah! Count me in," Garrett said, holding his hand up. "Ali, you want?"

"Yes and please," she said, snuggling into Garrett's embrace. He gently kissed Alice's lip, murmuring against her mouth. Her face quirked up into a half smile, nodding against him. He kissed her again, eagerly.

"Edward? Bella?" Garrett smirked, pulling away from Alice. "The more the merrier?"

"You in, sweet girl?" Edward asked me, smiling at me in his warm, loving way. "I know you're tired…"

"No, going out for a few drinks sounds great," I answered, giving him a reassuring grin. _Sleep sounds better. _

"Jasper, you want to come?" Alice asked, being polite. Her tone belied her true intentions of leaving him behind.

"Sure," Jasper replied, giving Alice an excited smile. Her teeth were gritted as he responded and her hand gripped Garrett's suit coat. "Where?"

"Scofflaw Bar," Cynthia said. "We need some gin and Scofflaw is the best gin joint in Chicago. Plus, it's pretty close to here. We can walk."

"First round's on me," Garrett said as he stood up. He and Alice twined their fingers, scooting past Cynthia. She eagerly followed along with me and Edward. Jasper came up the rear, his hands shoved in the pocket of his suit pants. We walked the short distance to the bar, settling in a booth inside, with Jasper sitting on a stool at the end of the booth. We all ordered our drinks of choice. I stuck with water since I was still taking a Lorazapam every four hours to keep my anxiety in check.

_Weak…you're weak, Isabella._

Ever since my breakdown over the dream, I'd been on edge. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder, fearful of the unknown. I'd also became more and more reserved and quiet, regressing to how I was prior to meeting my love of my life. Edward was concerned, encouraging me to meet with Michele. I did and she gave me some techniques on how to work on my anxiety but it didn't negate the fact that I felt something in my _gut_. Something bad was going to go down.

Soon.

Breaking me out of my reverie, Garrett held up his scotch, wrapping his arm around Alice, "To the end of a nightmare for Rose," he said.

"To the taking of Royce's ass virginity," Cynthia smirked.

"Amen to that," Edward growled. "Did you notice that he didn't want to sit? Maybe he already was initiated."

"Let's not talk about anal rape at the bar, please?" Jasper squeaked. "I wish the same for Royce but…it's not a visual I care to have. Kay?"

Everyone nodded, sipping their drinks. I idly played with my glass, lost in my own thoughts. I was happy for Rose, worried for me and slightly unsettled by the looks that Jasper was sending Alice's way.

Prior to his departure to Houston, he gave me a letter to deliver to Alice. I gave it to her but as far as I knew, Alice threw it out. She didn't want to even read what Jasper wrote down. He'd made his bed with his small-mindedness, prejudice and snide commentary; now he had to lie in it. Without Alice. She's moved on with Garrett.

"How's the job, Jasper?" Edward asked. "You enjoying Houston?"

"It's good," Jasper said as he drank his beer. "My course load is challenging but my classes are great."

"You're a professor, right?" Garrett questioned, arching a brow.

"Yeah. I teach history classes at Rice University; American History, focusing on the Revolutionary War and Civil War," Jasper said. "You a nurse?"

"Ah, no," Garrett chuckled, a bit taken aback by Jasper's assumption. "I'm the associate head of the emergency department with Edward."

"Oh. Sorry," Jasper blushed. He scrubbed his face and looked forlornly at Alice.

"What?" she snapped, glaring at him. "Stop giving me the fucking puppy dog eyes, Jasper."

"I'm not," Jasper fumbled. "I'm looking at the picture behind you."

"You're looking at a picture of a martini like it's the last woman on earth," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Just stop. We're done and I'm head over heels in love with Garrett. This ship has sailed." Alice got out of the booth, stomping toward the back of the bar. Cynthia and I looked at each other. Edward chuckled lowly as he moved out of the booth to allow me to follow Alice along with her sister. Jasper started to get up from his seat at the end of the table, attempting to come with us. Edward pushed him back down, giving him a stern look. Cynthia and I went in search of Alice.

We found her pacing in the back, by the woman's room. Her hair was a mess as she tugged on it with her fingers. "Where does he get off?" Alice sneered. "I mean, I broke it off with him…There's not a snowball's chance in hell that I'm going back to him. I mean, really!"

"Ali-cat, calm down," Cynthia said as she stopped Alice from her pacing. Alice glared at her sister. "Or not."

"Cyn, he has _no right_ to look at me like that," Alice growled. "I'm ecstatic, in love and giddy with Garrett. Jasper lost that chance when he made comments about Bella. Not to mention, his comments about my _friendship_ with Bella." She shot me an apologetic look. "He criticized me about you and why I'd choose to have such a 'fat' friend." She took my hand in hers. "Sorry, Bells."

I shrugged it off. Jasper, at the time, was an ass. I came to expect it. Hell, when he saw me this morning, he gave me that look. _Oh, you've gained weight…your clothes are a little too tight._ Yes, I've gained weight but being stressed over everything has caused me to become an emotional eater. I can't get enough gelato or biscotti. "It's okay, Ali."

"Alice, opinions are assholes. We all have one and they all stink," Cynthia said, putting her arm around Alice's body. "You were right in dumping his ass. Was the sex good?"

"Not really. He had a small dick," Alice answered, wrinkling her nose.

"Ewwww, Alice. I don't need to know that," I whimpered, bouncing on my toes. "That's Edward's _brother_. I don't need that visual of his tiny penis."

"What? It's true," Alice wailed, throwing up her hands. "He made up for it with this thing that he did with his tongue…"

"Stop!" Cynthia and I barked. We both shared looks of disgust and shock. Again, this was Edward's brother…his knowledge and prowess of cunnilingus is not something I need to know. Wrong, on so many different levels, people.

Alice shrugged and plopped down on the small leather bench outside of the bathroom. We heard a quiet cough and standing just outside of the hallway was Jasper. His cheeks were bright pink. His eyes were focused on the tiled floor. _Awkward…how much of that conversation did he hear? _"Alice, can I please just talk to you?" he whispered.

"Too bad, so sad," she said bitingly. "I have nothing to say, nor do I want to listen. Guys, I'm sorry but I'm going to go. I can't stay…it's far too uncomfortable with..." She shot a look at Jasper before she got up and hugged me. "See you tomorrow at work, Bells. Cyn, I'll be over on Sunday for dinner with the wunderkinds. We're still going to the zoo, right?" Cynthia nodded and they kissed on the cheek. Alice stomped out of the hallway, shoving against Jasper unnecessarily.

"I'm probably going to go, too," Cynthia said as we walked past Jasper. He looked like he was going to cry. "My neighbor is watching my kiddos but I should go be a mom or something."

"You do that, Cyn," I snorted.

"I will," she replied, hugging me tightly. "Also, happy early birthday, Bella. I know it's in a couple days."

"Thanks," I blushed. Cynthia gave me another hug and followed Alice out of the hallway. Jasper was standing in a daze. I blinked a few times. Walking towards him, I put my hand on his arm. "Jasper?"

"She…she…blew me off," he whispered. "She moved on. She was supposed to wait; fall in love with me but she didn't." His eyes captured mine. They were filled with tears. "Did you give her the card?"

"I did, Jasper," I murmured. "I'm not sure if she read it, though."

He nodded, a few tears spilling onto his cheeks. "She's moved on. So should I," he muttered, wiping his cheeks. He looked up at me and gave me a sad grin. "I'm going to do that. I'm going to see if I can catch a flight back to Houston tonight. I can't stay here. Um, yeah…I'll call Edward soon and good luck, Bella. I hope you have a happy birthday." He turned on his heel, walking briskly away.

I went into the bathroom. All of that water caught up with me. I washed my hands once I was done and walked back to the table. Edward was sitting there by himself, twirling his glass of scotch. "Some celebration," I quipped lamely.

"It was inevitable. Alice and Jasper? I knew it was going to be bad when she invited him," Edward chuckled humorlessly. "I'd never see him so broken up before."

"Alice said some pretty harsh things to him," I frowned. "Plus prior to talking to him, she made some unnecessary descriptions of his anatomy. I think he heard that, too."

"That shit isn't cool," Edward said, arching a brow. "Jasper made some bad decisions but Alice could at least talk to him or at least not make snide commentary. He is still my brother. An idiot, yes, but still my brother."

"What did Garrett say about Jasper?" I asked.

"Garrett was not impressed. That dig Jasper gave Garrett about being a 'nurse,' pissed him off. I had to talk him down once Jasper went in search for you girls," Edward said. "In a way, I'm glad they all left. I'm grateful for their support of Rose, but it kind of turned into a three-ring circus."

"In the long run, Royce got convicted and Rose can move on," I said, cuddling up against to his side. "How is she doing, really?"

"She's a bit of a mess but today, I saw a sparkle in Rose's eyes that I hadn't seen since prior to the attack," Edward murmured, brushing his lips against my forehead. "She's definitely struggling but finally healing. You know?" I nodded, kissing him softly. "Also, it gives me an opportunity to talk to you about your birthday."

"Ugh…let's just forget it. Thirty-two isn't all that exciting," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Bella, your birth is important to me," he said, cupping my face with his hand. "You're a smart, beautiful, funny, amazing and sexy woman. The day of your birth should celebrated. Besides, you spoiled me for _my _birthday. Now, it's my turn to spoil you."

"Minor technicality, baby…I'm working. So are you," I said, arching a brow.

"On the day of your birthday, yes. We are working. But, we've got the two days following to relax and have some fun," he smirked.

"What do you have planned?" I asked.

"Well, I've arranged for a morning at the spa for you," he began, wrapping his arm around me. "Massage, manicure and pedicure. And none of this bullshit that you wash your hands too much. You're getting a manicure. Every part of you deserves to be pampered."

"Okay," I smiled. "My hands are in need for some loving."

"Perfect hands," he purred, pulling one to his mouth and kissing my palm. "After your spa day, we're going out to dinner and then to go see a musical."

"Which musical?"

"_The Book of Mormon,_" he answered with a triumphant grin.

"How in the hell did you get tickets? It's been sold out forever," I said, shocked that he had managed to do this.

"I have my sources," he chuckled. "But that's not all, sweet girl. In addition to all of that, I get to spoil you rotten with all of my presents for you."

"It's really not necessary," I blushed. "The spa, dinner and musical are more than enough."

"Psssh," he snorted. "You're getting a kickass present, Bella. You'll get it on your birthday, the actual day of your birthday, prior to us leaving for work." His green eyes were mischievous. "Now, I don't know about you but I want to go back home and spend some time reconnecting with you, baby. With the trial, our hectic schedules and life in general, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Then why are we still here at this overpriced bar and not in bed, naked, making love?" Edward asked, smirking saucily.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I giggled.

He growled, pounding the rest of his drink. "Home, bed, now…" he snarled, nibbling on my neck as he gently pushed me out of the booth.

xx APFL xx

I was snuggled in bed. I didn't want to get up. I had gotten home late from the shift from hell. It was my last weekend prior to starting classes at University of Chicago. I worked last night with Alice the three to eleven shift. However, I got home a little after one because of a car accident on the Eisenhower. Today, I was scheduled eleven to seven. I prayed that my day was easier than yesterday.

"Sweet girl," Edward crooned, brushing my hair away from my face.

"Need sleep," I grumped, covering my face with a pillow.

"I know you need sleep, Bella, but your birthday present arrived," he said, laying down next to me. His green eyes were twinkling expectantly.

"Arrived?" I asked, rubbing my face. "Did it fly in or something?"

"No," he snickered. "I kept your present at my parents' house until your birthday. My dad just dropped it off."

"Is it a puppy?" I asked, half kidding.

"Do you want a puppy?" he replied, his green eyes serious and his lower lip jutting out.

"I'm kidding, Edward. We're both too busy to have a puppy," I deadpanned.

"Later, though?" he questioned.

"God, you're like a big kid," I laughed. "I love you, though. You make me happy, Edward. I know that I've been…well, a mess. You've been so patient and I'm truly appreciative of that."

"Bella, sweet girl," he began, cupping my cheek. "I'd do anything for you. I love you with my whole being." He shot a look to his armoire in the bedroom before shaking his head slightly. "Now, come on. Get up and put some clothes on. The present is outside."

I looked under the blankets, having forgotten that I went to bed with just my panties since I was so tired last night. When I stood up, Edward's eyes glazed over. I shook my head, walking to the dresser to pull on a t-shirt and a pair of capri sleep pants. I slipped on a pair of flip flops and Edward twined is fingers with mine. His thumb idly rubbed across my promise ring before he guided me downstairs, walking toward the front the door. The day was sunny and still warm.

"Did you buy me a tree?" I quipped.

"No," he snorted. "You'll see, sweet girl." We turned to face the driveway. On it were two cars: Edward' Volvo and a silver Audi with a massive blue bow on it. Edward reached into his pocket, dangling a set of keys in front of my nose. "Happy birthday, my Bella."

"You bought yourself a new car and giving me the Volvo?" I asked. My sleep-fogged brain was not understanding.

"No, silly girl. You get the pretty new Audi. I sill drive my Volvo," he chuckled.

"You bought me a car?" I whispered.

"I did, baby. I've spoiled you enough with jewelry…well, for now. Besides, I know we want to move out to the suburbs. You'll need wheels then," he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Edward, but it's too much," I said, chiding him gently. "I would have been happy with a used Honda or something."

"Bella, my goal in life is to spoil you," he admonished. "I wanted you to have a car. Now, if you don't like it, I can take it back we can choose something together, but whatever it is, it will be new. Not used. I love you, baby and you deserve the best."

"I love you, too," I murmured, feeling guilty over my overreaction over the car. "Thank you for the car, Edward. I'm sorry…"

"No apologies, sweet girl," he said, kissing my lips. "Do you really like it? I mean it when I said that we can pick something out together."

"Edward, the car is gorgeous. Am I safe to say that we're driving together to work?" I smiled.

"Oh, hell yes!" he grinned, crushing his lips against mine. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Now, I know that we're working today, but I have a special breakfast for you before you get ready for work." We went back inside of the house and on the kitchen table was a full array of breakfast goodies. "Wow, Edward. How could I not know you were doing this?"

"You were out like a light, Bella," he snickered, guiding me to the chair. "It made for an entertaining morning listening to your sleep conversations."

"What did I say?" I groaned.

"Something about lighting the candles with the cat; Alice has green hair; Angela is going to have an alien baby and that I'm the love of your life," he said, his ears turning a bright pink.

"Well, you are," I said as I picked up the mug of coffee in front of me.

"As you are mine," he said quietly, giving me a radiant smile. "Now, we have pancakes, fresh fruit, scrambled eggs, turkey sausage and toast. Oh, I can't forget the most important thing." He reached into his jeans pocket, putting a candle onto my small pile of pancakes, lighting it with a lighter. Sweetly, he sang 'Happy Birthday' to me before kissing my neck. He sat down next to me after he got his own cup of coffee, feeding me random bites from his plate. I laughed lightly at his attentiveness.

We finished our breakfast and Edward let me shower first. However, I was not in the shower alone for long. Inside, Edward and I fooled around. Well, Edward fooled around with me. His magical fingers played me like the finest Steinway piano, screaming for more. Sadly, more never came since we both were now running late for work. I was blow drying my hair as Edward running around, getting dressed in a pair of khakis and a black polo.

I finished pulling my hair back and applying some light makeup. With a frown, I removed my promise ring and put it on the necklace I wore around my neck. I hated taking off my ring. But with the amount of craziness my hands endured, it was the smartest thing to do. Plus, tons of germs can hang out underneath the metal.

We finished getting ready and got into the car. Edward told me about the nuances of my new wheels. I was filled with trepidation as I sat in the fancy vehicle. I was terrified that I was going to total it when I backed out of the driveway. Thankfully, I didn't. In reality, my car was insanely fun to drive. I was giddy as a teenager who got kissed for the first time.

I parked the car, as far from the entrance as possible. _I don't want my new baby to be dinged_. It made us slightly late for our shifts. I clocked in just after eleven and Edward ran off to his office, kissing me on the cheek. Things were a bit crazy today since it was the last 'hurrah' of the summer. It was Labor Day weekend and people were just being morons with the grilling accidents, cases of sun poisoning and overall debauchery. To make matters worse…it was only Friday. I totally felt for the nurses and doctors scheduled for Saturday and Sunday. Monday, though, was probably going to be even more of a nightmare. Edward and I were scheduled to work then.

_Great._

I shook it off and focused on the little boy who was crying over a broken arm in front of me. The rest of the shift went by in a blur. There were a ton of minor emergencies. Nothing major, thankfully. We cared for a litany of broken bones, sprained ankles and wrists, first and second degree burns and drunkenness. Poor Edward was in scrubs within the first hour of our shift. He was puked on by some drunken idiot who thought it would be good to down an entire case of beer.

Shortly before the end of our shift, Garrett strolled in for his time in the ER. He kissed my cheek and said happy birthday before he handed me a small bag with a wink before he walked to the circulation desk. Edward smirked at his friend and guided me out of the ER once we were done with our eight hours of work.

Back at home, I opened my present from Garrett. Inside were two boxes and a card. I opened the card first and saw a postcard of two cats, one flying at the other ready to attack. Printed along the bottom of the card was the saying 'My gift to you is my mad Ninja skills. Happy Birthday.' On the back of the card was a hand-written note from Garrett.

_Dear Bells,_

_I hope you have a great birthday. If Edward gets out of line, don't hesitate to call on me for some assistance with my ninja skills. But, you keep in line pretty well. Enjoy your presents and relish in Edward's spoiling of you. You deserve it, baby sis! _

_I love you,_

_Garrett (aka Ninja Master ~ HIYA!)_

I snorted.

"What?"

"Your best friend," I replied, handing him the card.

Edward snickered, rolling his eyes. "Only Garrett. What did he get you?"

"I'm almost afraid to look," I said, eyeing the bag warily. "Watch, it's a shuriken."

"What the hell is that?" Edward asked, arching a brow.

"Ninja throwing star," I answered, poking the brightly colored bag.

"I doubt that Garrett would get you a shuri-whatever," Edward deadpanned. "Open it up, sweet girl. I'm dying of curiosity."

I picked up the bag and pulled out the two boxes nestled inside. One was a coaster describing the qualities of a 'Virgo.' Some of them were kind of inappropriate but the rest were funny. The second box had an Authentic Phrenology Head. Garrett tucked a card inside, saying that I needed it when I started classes on Tuesday. I took my two presents from Garrett and put them on the dresser.

We went to bed early since I was still somewhat 'draggy' from my day before. Plus, I had a long day tomorrow. My spa appointments were starting at ten and going until three or so. It started with an hour long massage at the spa, followed by wax treatments to my brows, poon and legs. Next was my pedicure and manicure and my hair was going to cut, colored and curled for my date with Edward to go see _Book of Mormon._

The next morning came sooner than I would have liked. My alarm went off on my new iPhone 5 that Edward got me once we canceled our landline. I scowled at my vibrating phone, dragging my body out of the bed. Edward was still quietly snoring in our bed. I maturely stuck out my tongue at his sleeping form, jealous at his lie-in. I stalked to the bathroom, stripping out of my t-shirt and panties. I took a quick shower, washing everything but my hair since it was going to cut and dyed today.

When I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body. Edward snuck up behind me, kissing my neck softly. "Good morning," he said roughly. He looked delightfully rumpled and ever-so-slightly cranky. My Edward was not a morning person. "You weren't in bed when I woke up."

"My alarm went off and in case you forgot, I've got an appointment at the spa to get beautified," I quipped, turning around his arms.

"Oh, I remember, sweet girl," he said, giving me my favorite crooked smile. "I made the appointment for you."

"What are you going to do while I'm out getting my treatments?" I asked.

"Run a few errands," he said, kissing my nose. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Just some yogurt and fruit," I answered. "Yesterday was delicious but too much on a daily basis."

"Agreed," he nodded. "You want coffee, too?" I nodded and he dashed away so I could finish getting ready. I braided my hair and slid on a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt. I finished my relaxed look with a pair of ballet flats that I found on sale at Lane Bryant. They were cute and leopard spots at the toe. Alice and Rose would be proud.

In the kitchen, Edward had made some breakfast for us: some yogurt and fruit for me and a bowl of cereal for him. We ate in silence. I was still somewhat sleepy and Edward not really coherent until he had at least two cups of coffee. My guess he was just finishing cup number one. We finished our breakfast and I went to do the dishes, but Edward shooed me away, claiming that it was my weekend to be spoiled. He set me in front of the television, turning it on to some random channel. I chuckled quietly, watching as Edward stumbled back to the kitchen. He wouldn't take his eyes off me, for fear that I'd get up to help.

He ran into the wall before he realized he should pay attention to where he was heading. I flipped to a show on HGTV on home design. Ever since we'd talked about moving, I'd been addicted to HGTV. Twenty minutes later, Edward was done with the dishes and he plopped down next to me. "Shall we go, sweet girl?" he asked.

"Don't you need to shower and such?" I asked.

"I'll do it when I get back," he ran his hands through his disheveled hair. "Besides, I want to drive your pretty new car."

"Figured as much," I quipped, bumping my shoulder with his. He stood up, holding out his hand to me. Easily, he pulled me up and we walked to the garage. A short ride later, we arrived at the spa. Edward gave me a kiss and said that everything was paid for and the only job I had to do was relax and enjoy the pampering.

My day of beauty was amazing. I felt like a princess. The massage was relaxing and just what the doctor ordered. My wax was brutal but I know that Edward liked it when I had a waxed vajayjay. Hell, it made everything so much more intense. After the waxing, I had my pedicure, opting for some fun polish on my toes. I picked out a dark blue polish with some bling for my big toes. On my fingers, I got a neutral polish that was close to my own skin tone. The last step in my day of beauty was my hair and makeup. It was dyed a warm brown and curled like a pin-up girl. I arched a brow at my stylist. He smirked and said that my birthday present from my sister was in the dressing room and that my hair would match perfectly. My makeup also had a retro feel to it, too.

I gave my stylist a tip and went back into the dressing room. In my locker was a garment bag with a shopping bag sized gift bag on the ground. Pinned to the garment bag was a card. I chuckled at the outside of the card, 'Happy birthday to a sister who has the best sister in the world.' It was true, Rose was the best 'sister.' She wished me a happy birthday, explaining that my outfit was for my night out with Edward.

I opened the garment bag and found a black and white halter dress with a full skirt that reached the knee. Underneath the skirt was blue crinoline that matched my blue peep toe heels. Not to mention, my panties and bra were the same shade blue. The dress and panties were courtesy of Rose. The shoes and purse were from Carlisle and Esme, along with a new messenger bag for when I started school in three days.

I put on my new sexy underwear, dress and shoes. I folded my jeans and t-shirt, putting them into the gift bag along with my shoes. When I finished putting my clothes away, I walked out of the dressing room slowly, fearful of falling on my ass because of the platform shoes I was wearing. Edward was standing just inside of the reception area, wearing a black suit. His hair was tousled sexily and his body was leaning against the wall. I licked my lips at the sight of him. _Yummy_.

Clearing my throat, I stood a little taller. Edward turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of me. "Wow," he breathed, walking towards me. "You look absolutely stunning, Bella."

"So do you," I said, reaching up to cup his face. He was slightly stubbly but he looked fucking amazing. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I was about to ask myself the same thing," he said, turning to kiss my palm of my hand. "Oh, I have something for you."

"Edward," I chided.

"Hush, it's not a present. It's accessories for your sexy outfit. I didn't feel comfortable leaving them here," he explained. "Your tanzanite necklace and earrings, baby."

"Can you help me put on the necklace?" I asked.

He nodded and easily fastened it around my neck. I put on my earrings, placing my plumeria necklace and earrings in the box that Edward had carried the tanzanite jewelry in. "You ready, sweet girl?"

"Where are we going for dinner?" I asked.

"Greek Islands," he replied, taking the bag from me. "Then, the show." He gallantly offered me his arm. I eagerly took it, happy to have the extra support of him with my clumsy tendencies. Outside of the spa, my car was parked. Edward assisted me into the passenger seat before tossing my gift bag into the trunk. Gracefully, Edward slipped into the driver's seat and turned over the car. He let out a quiet moan.

"Would you like to be alone with my car, Dr. Cullen?" I teased.

"This is an amazing car, Bella," he said, giving me a smile. "I may have to trade in my Volvo for a black one."

"A black Volvo?" I teased.

"Funny, sweet girl," he deadpanned. "A black Audi…"

"If it's any consolation, you can drive this any time you want. You did buy it," I said, reaching over to twine my fingers with his.

"Be that as it may, it's still your car, Bella," he said. "I'll save my ogling and drooling of this fine vehicle for when you're at work or otherwise occupied." I giggled. He smiled, kissing my knuckles as he expertly drove through the streets of Chicago until we reached Greek Town. Edward used the valet to park the car and we went inside of the restaurant, led by the host to a small private dining room. It was set up for eight people. I looked at Edward, trying to figure out what was going on. "Surprise, baby…"

Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Garrett and Alice came out from the other door of the private room. "Happy birthday, Bella!" they all sang. Esme walked over to me, wrapping her arms around me. I accepted her embrace, relishing in a mother's love for a few brief moments.

It was on my birthday that I missed my mom the most. Esme definitely softened the blow for me, but it still wasn't the same. "Happy birthday, Bella," Esme said quietly, running her hand through my curled hair. She pulled back and smiled sweetly at me. "You look lovely, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Esme," I smiled. "Thank you for the shoes and purse."

"That's not all we got you, sweetheart," Esme grinned. "Carl? Do you have Bella's birthday present?"

"I do, love," Carlisle said as he handed me a heavy gift bag. "Consider it more than just a birthday present…it's a welcome to grad school present, too."

"Did you get her what we talked about?" Edward asked his dad.

"I did and then some," Carlisle winked.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. "I don't know what it is but I appreciate it very much."

"You can open it up after dinner, Bella," Carlisle said.

"Mine, too," Alice said as she handed me an ornately wrapped gift. She hugged me before dancing back to Garrett. He gave me a smirk before guiding Alice to the chair.

Rose and Emmett came over to me, hugging me tightly. "The dress looks awesome, Bella," Rose said. "You look like a true pin-up. Eddie is going to have so much fun with you tonight after the show."

I blushed. "Rose!"

"It's true," she giggled. Her green eyes were filled with mirth, completely different from the vacant expression in them a few days ago. "Also, I got you a present in addition to the dress. Us, girls are going to go on a weekend getaway over the weekend of Halloween to Napa Valley. You, me, Alice, Cynthia, and Mom. I invited Angela but she's not allowed to fly."

"I've never been to California," I breathed.

"I've been once," Rose said. "It's beautiful. Especially Napa."

"It'll be so much fun," Alice grinned from her spot next to Garrett. I nodded eagerly, wanting to go right now but knowing that it won't happen since we've got roughly six weeks before we go.

"My present isn't as cool as Rosie's but I'm proud of it," Emmett said. "It's for your car." He handed me an envelope. I was curious and opened it. Inside was a certificate to get my sound system enhanced and to have an anti-theft device installed. "Gotta have good tunes with that fuckhot car." Rose huffed, smacking his arm. "What? It's an amazing vehicle. I was drooling over it when Edward bought it after their trip to Hawaii."

"We got back from Hawaii a month ago," I said.

"We did, sweet girl. On one of the days when you were on and I was off, Emmett and I went to various car dealerships to find the perfect vehicle for you. We found it at the Audi lot. However, it needed to be ordered and made to the specifications that I wanted for you. It took a few weeks for it to be delivered. However, I wasn't sure if you wanted this sound system. Emmett was adamant that you would, but I wouldn't let him get it installed. Do you want it?"

"Oh yeah!" I replied, beaming at Emmett. "My only other car was a beater Ford Escort that only played AM radio."

"Well, then, I'll call my friend to let him know that we're a go for your enhanced speakers, subwoofer and such," Emmett said, kissing my cheek. "Happy birthday, Bella."

We all settled into our seats and ordered some appetizers, wine and other Greek delicacies. Carlisle, Garrett and Edward were talking doctor stuff. Rose was chattering with me and Alice about her classes. Emmett was listening to Esme drone on about some huge renovation project she had just accepted.

After our appetizers, the server asked for our dinner orders. Once they were delivered, we all stopped talking because of our mouths being occupied from all of the delicious food. My gyro was delicious. I never had one before but always wanted to try it. Edward had some chicken dish that was as equally delicious. We wrapped our remaining food and the waiter rolled out a small birthday cake. He lit the candle, placing the blue cake in front of me. My _family_ sang to me.

It was awful.

The only one in tune was Edward. The rest sounded like dying hyenas. They finished singing and I blew out the candle placed on top of the scrumptious looking cake. My wish was for happiness…lots and lots of happiness. With a side of confidence. The cake was devoured, mostly by Emmett. He ate nearly half of it. The two slices that were left, were boxed up for Edward and me for tomorrow. I fully intended on eating it for lunch.

It was damn good cake.

Chocolate mousse cake with raspberry filling and all sorts of deliciousness.

I opened my presents once the table was cleared away. I already knew that Emmett was going to trick out my car with a sick sound system. Rose already told me about her present. So, that left Carlisle and Esme's gift along with Alice's. I reached for Alice's first since it was closest to me. I tore open the box and found a set of new journals inside along with the _Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, Fourth Edition_. Alice explained that I'll need it once I start my clinicals. I hugged her and thanked her for the journals and the book. Tucked inside was a card from Garrett. I shot him a look. He just shrugged. In addition to the silly gift he gave me yesterday, he also got me a two year subscription to various psychiatric and psychological journals.

My last set of gifts were from Carlisle and Esme. From Esme, she got me an iPad mini in white. Carlisle got me a Macbook Pro with all of the bells and whistles. They explain to me that Rose got the same thing when she entered medical school. Jasper and Edward received something similar when they started their higher degrees of education. Esme said that she wanted the best for all of her children, giving me a warm, loving, motherly smile. I got up and hugged her tightly. "Thank you," I whispered against her ear. "Thank you for making me feel…wanted."

"You always will be, Bella," she whispered back, cupping my face with her hand. "I love you. We all do." A few tears leaked out of my eyes. "Now, no crying, Bella. You look so beautiful and I don't want my ass to be kicked by my oldest son for making his girl cry."

"Mom, I'd never do that," Edward quipped, snaking his arm around my waist. "Give you the evil eye? Yes. Kick your ass? Nope. I'll leave that to the expert ninja, Garrett."

Garrett narrowed his blue eyes, making low sounds that made him sound like a fool but I think he was trying imitate the sounds of a ninja. _Dude, ninjas are silent…_Alice elbowed him and whispered something in Garrett's ear. He blushed and grinned goofily.

"Well, we're going to go to the theater. Mom, can you put Bella's presents into the house or keep them at your place?" Edward asked.

"We'll drop them off on the way home," Carlisle said. "You two have fun at the musical. We've seen it and it's hysterical. A bit inappropriate but funny. Did you know that the guys who wrote _South Park_ wrote this? I had to find a few episodes on YouTube to understand the humor. Mr. Hanky, the Christmas Poo? I nearly soiled myself."

"Carl, too much," Esme hissed.

"Yes, um, sorry," Carlisle said as he settled back in his chair.

Edward shook his head as he intertwined our fingers together. With hugs all around, we thanked everyone for my impromptu birthday celebration and left to go to the Bank of America Theater to see the musical, _The Book of Mormon._ At the theater, Edward bought a program, t-shirt and some other mementos to commemorate our time at the show. I'd never been to a live theatrical production. I'd always wanted to go but money was always a deterrent. I didn't have any. Now, that wasn't the case. I was still frugal but I wasn't stressed about making my electric payment or worried that my heat was going to be turned off.

The show was, indeed, hysterical. I got a bit more of it than Edward. He never saw _South Park. _He was too busy studying when it hit its high point. He did enjoy the music but the premise of the show was a bit lost on my cerebral, analytical boyfriend. Our seats were amazing, located about thirteen rows back on the main floor on one of the aisles in the center of the theater. I couldn't even fathom how he got these tickets. The show had been sold out for months.

When I asked him afterward, he said that Dr. Volturi got the tickets initially but couldn't make it to the show due to some unforeseen scheduling conflict and offered them up for sale to the staff. Edward swiped them up as soon as he saw the date and the cost. I made a mental note to write a thank you note to Dr. Volturi. Yes, he didn't give us the tickets, but he did provide the opportunity.

We drove back to the brownstone after the show, chattering about it and Edward promising to take me to more musicals. I eagerly agreed to it. It was so nice to dress up and see the show. Parking my car, Edward helped me out of the passenger seat. His warm hands took my face and gently guided me to look into his eyes. Sparkling behind his green orbs was love, adoration and happiness. "Did you have a wonderful birthday, Bella?"

"Very much so, Edward," I said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him. "It's been the best birthday I've had in a long, _long_ time."

"Well, I want to end your birthday on a high note," he purred. "I want to hear you scream my name as I make love to you, sweet girl. I want to fulfill every one of your fantasies like you fulfilled mine on my birthday." He licked his lips. "Give me three fantasies that you want, my birthday girl and I will do my best to make them happen."

"Can I think about them?" I asked, looking up at him coyly.

"You have until I get upstairs to make your decision," he said, leaning down to kiss me softly. "I want to make a few phone calls to ensure that we are not disrupted tomorrow and check on Jasper. He's a bit of a mess."

"Okay," I said as I turned to go inside. Edward's strong arms banded around my middle. I let out a squeak. His lips met my earlobe, earning a breathy whimper from me.

"Three things, my sexy birthday girl. Oh, and you are to be naked on that bed. I want to see all of your sexy body," he growled, nipping at my skin. "Go." He lightly swatted my ass and I scampered up to the bedroom. Upstairs, I moved to the bathroom to remove my dress. I could hear Edward's baritone voice wafting up to our room as he spoke to whomever on the phone. I hung up my dress in our closet and stepped out of my blue peep toe heels. Finally, I removed my bra and panties, putting them into the hamper. I stopped and stood in front of the full length mirror, appraising my body.

I was still plump. I had a fairly large chest, size D boobs. My arms were fairly toned but that was from all of the lifting I did as a nurse. My stomach was too big, in my opinion but I could see the change from when first met Edward. It was smaller and the pooch above my girlie bits wasn't as pronounced. The biggest change in me was in my legs. I'd always had long legs but now they were shapely and muscular. Was I happy with my body? Not really. I definitely was more comfortable in my own skin but I still didn't like what I saw in the mirror.

I was so focused on the girl in the mirror that I didn't hear Edward come up the stairs. He stood behind me and his mossy green eyes darkened with lust. "Hmmmm, I think I told you to be on the bed but this is _sooooo_ much better," he crooned.

"Edward," I whimpered.

"No, Bella. I want you to see what I see. I want you to see what I do to your body as I make you wet; as I make you come," he said as he shrugged out of the suit jacket. "Then, I'll ask for your three fantasies. But first, I want to play with my girl." He pulled up a bench from the closet and gestured for me to sit. I sat down, biting my lip. Edward unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it onto the ground, revealing his lean, toned chest. He lowered himself to his knees and took my face in his hands. "Trust me, sweet girl."

"It's just…" I said, pointing to the mirror.

"You're just the most beautiful woman in the world and I want you to see what I see," he said, arching a brow. "Watch as I make you come, Bella. I want you to see your skin flush the most exquisite shade of pink. I want you to see your glistening pussy as I kiss your lips. I want you to see the look of rapture on your face as you come." He leaned forward and kissed my mouth. His lips were soft and insistent on mine. My eyes fluttered shut as I twined my fingers through his thick hair. His lips didn't stay on mine for too long as he kissed down my neck. One of his hands cupped my breast, tweaking and twisting my nipple. "Watch," he commanded.

"Edward," I choked out.

He pulled back and his eyes were serious. "Watch, Bella. Trust me," he insisted as he kissed me hard and deep. I moaned, allowing his tongue into my mouth. His hands moved to my breasts again. His mouth moved down my neck before taking purchase on my right nipple. His eyes were looking up at me. I watched him with rapt attention as he suckled, nibbled and toyed with my nipple until it was bright pink from his attention. He kissed across my chest until he reached my other nipple and gave it the same treatment. "So fucking beautiful," he murmured against my creamy skin. "Lean back, sweet girl."

I leaned onto my elbows as he moved between my legs. He propped one leg up onto the bench and the other was moved so my pussy was on full display for him and for me as well. "Is this turning you on?" Edward asked. "You so very wet, my love."

Weird as it sounded, I was turned on. Very self-conscious but aroused at the erotic things that Edward was doing to me. In front of a mirror. I bit my lip and looked down at him, nodding ever so slightly. "Good," he purred as he spread my legs further. "Look at yourself as I fuck you with my tongue."

"Shit," I breathed. "Edward…"

"Hmmmm, you like it when I talk dirty," he said as he stared at my bared pussy. "It's pouring out of you, sweet girl." His fingers inched closer to my folds and I could see all of my juices glistening on my lower lips and inner thighs. He parted my lips, staring at me hungrily. "That cake was delicious but this, _this_ is so much better." He leaned forward and plunged his tongue inside of me.

"FUCK!" I spat. Edward just chuckled quietly as he devoured my body. I couldn't _not_ look away from the mirror. It was like my very own live porno starring the sexiest man and his chubby sidekick. I ignored my body and focused on what Edward was doing to my pussy. He was growling, snarling and tongue fucking me. Twining my fingers into his hair, I held his face to my body.

He pulled away and I could see on his face, evidence of my arousal. His lips were swollen from our kissing and they were covered with my juices. He licked them slowly as he ran his finger along my slit. "I want you to come all over my face, Isabella. I want to taste every ounce of your release. Do. Not. Hold. Back." He slipped his fingers inside of me, thrusting with each word he said. My hips bucked against his hand. "Douse me. Cover me. Give it all to me, Isabella. And watch as you come. It's a sight to behold, my fucking sexy girl."

With another low growl, he kissed my mouth. His fingers curled upward in my pussy. I ground against his hand as he moved his long fingers inside. As soon as the kiss started, he was back between my legs, licking at my clit with new fervor. My hips moved in concert with his hand and his tongue. From the mirror, I didn't look like me. I looked like a sex goddess, undulating under the power of her lover's expert touch. I was writhing for release. I was panting excitedly for the pleasure that Edward was willingly giving me. His never left mine as I watched me…_us…_in the mirror. My body moving uncontrollably. His back, formed like an Italian sculpture, tense as he pounded his hand inside of me.

It was too much.

Sensory overload.

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" I screamed as I bucked against him. "I'm…holy FUCK! Baby! I'm going…ARGH!"

He moved back as my body, which was coiled so tightly, sprung free. A stream of my release coated Edward's face and chest as I screamed in pure ecstasy. I collapsed onto the bench, breathing heavily as Edward languidly pumped his fingers in and out of me. "That was fucking amazing, Bella. Did you see yourself? Did you see how amazingly beautiful, hot and sexy you are?" I nodded and looked at him, giving him a slow, seductive grin. "Do you know what your fantasies are? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to fuck me in front of this mirror," I said, without even realizing what I had said. _Bitch, say what?_

"I was hoping you'd say that," Edward smirked as he quickly divested himself of his pants and boxers. He helped me up and sat down in my spot. "Sit on my lap, baby, facing the mirror."

"I don't know…you got me in a post coital moment," I hedged.

"Don't you want to see me make love to you? See my cock go inside of your beautiful, sexy, curvy and perfect body?" he crooned, running his fingers up and down my thigh. "Fuck, baby, I want to see your face when I fill you with my dick, feeling every inch of your pussy." His hand reached my hand, tugging me towards his lap. He turned me around and guided me over his body. "Spread your legs, Isabella."

"Jesus," I whimpered, my skin flaming from arousal and embarrassment. Watching in the mirror, Edward's hand was pumping his cock as I lowered my body to his. Evidence of my own excitement was on my thighs and between my legs, glistening in the warm light of the closet. My clit was hard, poking from my folds, begging for more attention.

"Bella, I need you," Edward pleaded. "Please, let me love you." I bit my lip and felt the head of his cock against my body. Edward moaned lowly as he angled his cock inside of me.

"Holy…so good, Edward," I moaned as his length filled me from behind. Also, seeing him added another element of eroticism to our lovemaking. He grunted as he put his hand on my hip, thrusting his body further inside of me. His movement caused my breasts to bounce.

"That's fucking amazing," Edward panted out as he began thrusting in and out of me, watching my breasts bounce thanks to the movement of his hips. "Play with yourself, Bella. I want to see your little hand play with your clit."

"Ungh," I said unintelligently. My right hand reached between my legs. Tentatively, I circled my middle finger on my clit. I'd never watched myself masturbate. Hell, when I did it, save for Edward's birthday, the lights were usually off and I was under the covers of the bed. Even then, I didn't masturbate often. My sex life with Edward was fairly healthy. We were quite the sexual pair. He's still the more aggressive of the two of us, but we both enjoy making love, having sex or fucking on a semi-regular basis. The only time we don't do anything is when I'm having my monthly visitor. Even then, Edward said he wouldn't mind.

I still do not…ewwww…no.

God, I have Edward making love to me and I'm obsessing over masturbation? Something is really wrong with me.

I focused my attention back to Edward and I felt his chest against my back. He was sweating as he leaned back slightly to pound into me. His face was flushed from the exertion he was putting into his thrusts, still making my breasts bounce. My fingers were slipping around my clit. The coil in my belly was tightening. My muscles around his cock were clenching. I was close to coming again. I moved my hand lower, cupping my sex. I could feel Edward slide in and out. The sound of his skin slapping mine, the wetness coating our bodies and the smell of our coupling…it was all bringing me closer and closer to the brink.

"Bella, please come, sweet girl," Edward begged as he squeezed my hip. "Please? Please? Oh, baby, please come. I'm so fucking close."

I began rocking with Edward as I pinched my clit. The combination of that, my hand and Edward's expert thrusting caused my body to seize up in pleasure. I was screaming loudly as my body reacted. I squirted a little bit as I came, soaking Edward's thighs. Eventually, he stopped moving in me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you a believer yet?"

"Of what?" I breathed, looking back at him.

"That you're beautiful when you come?" he said, smiling sweetly.

"I'll admit that I'm beautiful but right now, I'm sweaty and somewhat gross," I giggled. "So are you, Dr. Cullen. Get a workout?"

"Shit, my abs will be feeling this tomorrow but it was so fucking worth it," he snickered. "Shall we shower?"

"Let's take a bath and it fulfills my second fantasy," I grinned. "A bubble bath with my beloved."

"Awww," he crooned, kissing me lovingly. "You're my beloved girl, Bella. Always."

"I love you, too."

xx APFL xx

The next morning, Edward and I snuggled with each other until mid-afternoon. We would have stayed in bed longer but Esme called, saying that she was going to drop off our leftovers and my presents. Begrudgingly, we got dressed and ate a late lunch while we waited for her. After she dropped off my presents from last night, she left to have a Sunday afternoon date with Carlisle. Based off the impish grin she had on her face, she and Carlisle were going to have sexy times. Not that I blamed her. Edward and I did the same.

I fulfilled my final fantasy…on the kitchen counter.

After our tryst on the counter, Edward helped me set up my Macbook and iPad mini. I already had a laptop, which was now for pleasure and enjoyment. My Macbook was for school and for professional matters. On the computer, was the latest rendition of Microsoft Office and an online subscription to several professional research search engines. I also loaded up my iTunes so I could access that while I studied or worked.

Edward and I made some dinner and decided to watch a movie before going to bed. I prepared my messenger bag for my first day of class on Tuesday and picked up my journal while he watched some shoot-em-up movie on cable.

_September 15__th__, 2013_

_I'm another year older, folks. Happy birthday to me! However, unlike last year, I'm celebrating my birthday as opposed to hiding from it. _

_A year ago today, I was at work, scrubbing some homeless person of their three years of grime, maggots and filth. Once I got home from work, I had to deal with the emotional torture by my dad. He belittled me, threw beer bottles at me and called me a fat ass and unworthy. Once he went to bed, I cried myself to sleep, upset that he hadn't even acknowledged my birthday. He just called me his favorite insults…_

_Worthless offspring._

_Waste of space._

_Fat ass._

_Good for nothing daughter._

_Nothing…_

_Nothing…_

_That's what I felt like: nothing. Last year was the lowest of the low for me. Well, until I met a kind, sweet, generous doctor, who finally showed me what I was truly worth. _

_I'm _NOT_ a worthless offspring. I'm a smart, motivated and ambitious nurse. _

_I'm _NOT_ a waste of space. I'm a hard-worker with a good heart._

_I'm _NOT_ a fat ass. I'm working on myself. Am I as thin as I want to be? No, but I'm healthier than I was before. _

_I'm _NOT_ a good for nothing daughter. My father was a good for nothing sperm donor who used me but no more._

_I'm _NOT _nothing. _

_I'm everything. I am worthy of love, hope, happiness and joy. Now, Edward has been so incredibly patient but this year he gave me the greatest gift of them all. _

_Self-worth._

_It seems ludicrous that someone has given me that gift but it was his constant praise and cheerleading that finally kick-started my brain. He wasn't the panacea of all of my problems, but he certainly helped in more ways than I even can't fathom or even imagine. _

_Do I regress and have emotional moments? Yes. God, the past few weeks have been a rollercoaster. First, we had Rose's trial. Thank goodness for a positive outcome with that. She will never have to deal with that monster again. Then, my nightmare…still trying to figure that one out. I know I overreacted but my rational mind could not _function_ until I heard from Edward. It was completely irrational. I should have had better control over my emotions but I couldn't…not with Garrett's help, my medications or my usual coping mechanisms. Finally, my fear of _whatever_ is totally phasing me. _

_Something in my gut is telling me that something bad is going to happen. Really bad. My fear is that my nightmare is going to come to fruition. Edward laughs it off. Alice thinks I'm being melodramatic. Rose and Emmett are worried but think that my mind is playing tricks with me: nothing will happen. The only two people who think that something is really going to happen are Angela and Garrett. Angela agrees with me since she's just paranoid and Garrett saw me after my breakdown. _

_Perhaps I am being paranoid and overly cautious, but I can't shake whatever is eating me. No denying it, I'm terrified. _

_For now, though, I'll keep my terror to myself. It may very well be in my head…_

"Do you want to drive together to work?" Edward asked innocently. His green eyes indicated that he did and to drive my car.

"I think my appropriate response would be yes since you want to tool around in my little roadster," I giggled, closing my journal. "Seriously, Edward, you can have my car and I'll stick with public transportation."

"Shit, Bella. I'm sorry. I don't want to make you feel…it's your car. I'll shut up," he hedged, a pink blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Relax, Edward," I said, cuddling up against him. "Of course I want to drive to work with you. However, I'm driving. Not you, kay?"

"That works," he replied, giving me a crooked grin. "You ready for bed?"

"In a little bit," I said. "I want to check my email and make sure that I have everything ready for my first day of classes on Tuesday."

"Don't stress, sweet girl," he assured me. "You will be awesome and I have every faith in you."

"Thank you," I whispered, kissing his lips. He deepened our kiss before pulling away to go upstairs. I quickly re-read my journal entry before I double checked my bag for my books, notebooks and several pencils. I was barely through the bedroom door before Edward dragged me to bed, making love to me until we both collapsed in exhaustion.

When the alarm went off the following, I stumbled to the shower. I washed my body and blew dry my hair. Edward was just getting up when I was putting on my makeup. He kissed my neck before mumbling a sleepy good morning and I love you.

Breakfast was quiet, consisting of the news being played in the background while we drank our coffee and ate our food. We worked together on doing the dishes and then got into my car. A short ride to the hospital, I was parked in the furthest spot from the door again and we started our shift.

The morning was pretty slow. It wasn't until after one that the ER began picking up. Some grilling accidents and random acts of debauchery filled the waiting room. Before we knew it, the waiting room was filled and all of our treatment rooms, save for our trauma rooms, were occupied by patients. Edward and Garrett called in extra staff that were available, but it was still standing room only. Clearly, we were not going to leave the ER anytime soon. Edward was determined to get the waiting area cleared before anyone was going to go home. The only person who was sent home at the end of her shift was Angela. She was cranky and ready to put her feet up. So, he let her go.

As she left, she sent us a text stating that there were two men in the waiting room who were raising shit about being left to _wait_ in the waiting room. Edward and Garrett decided to check on the rabble-rousers, see if they could placate them. I followed them, to get the next patient.

In the waiting room, I heard two voices that I thought I'd never hear again…

"Took you long enough," one growled.

The distinct cocking of a hammer filled the waiting room, causing the entire room to silence. "You, blondie and my fat-ass daughter, inside or everyone here dies," my father snarled.

**A/N: Don't hate me…please don't hate me. I'm ending it there. However, I promise to work on this to resolve this quickly. (I have an update planned for another fic that will take me a day or less to write and then back to this…). As a result, I'm not going to post a 'teaser' in the author's note. I'm going to have an update for this by this weekend. Scouts honor and all that jazz! ;-) **

**Anyhow, pictures are on my blog for Bella's birthday. The link is in my profile. Check it out! Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Are you still with me? Please say that you are…Thank you for your patience in my wacky updating schedule. My life has changed rapidly over the past few weeks. I have an update on my blog about that if you're curious. Anyhow, I do thank you for sticking with me. **

**Now, none of this is mine. I'm no Stephenie Meyer (though there are days that I wish I was. Getting paid millions to write? Yes and please.) I like to slip into her world and borrow her characters because they are just so epically awesome!**

**Angst Warning…giving you a heads up. I'm also going to put in a graphic violence warning, too. Just to be safe. **

**Chapter Thirty**

**BPOV**

_The morning was pretty slow. It wasn't until after one that the ER began picking up. Some grilling accidents and random acts of debauchery filled the waiting room. Before we knew it, the waiting room was filled and all of our treatment rooms, save for our trauma rooms, were occupied by patients. Edward and Garrett called in extra staff that were available, but it was still standing room only. Clearly, we were not going to leave the ER anytime soon. Edward was determined to get the waiting area cleared before anyone was going to go home. The only person who was sent home at the end of her shift was Angela. She was cranky and ready to put her feet up. So, he let her go._

_As she left, she sent us a text stating that there were two men in the waiting room who were raising shit about being left to wait in the waiting room. Edward and Garrett decided to check on the rabble-rousers, see if they could placate them. I followed them, to get the next patient. _

_In the waiting room, I heard two voices that I thought I'd never hear again…_

"_Took you long enough," one growled. _

_The distinct cocking of a hammer filled the waiting room, causing the entire room to silence. "You, blondie and my fat-ass daughter, inside or everyone here dies," my father snarled. _

**EPOV**

Bella's sperm donor was waving around a hefty looking gun, with two others clipped to his belt and a rifle strapped to his back. The current gun was focused it on me, Garrett and Bella. He blinked a few times, seemingly shocked at our inaction. "Are you all deaf? Move or this kid dies," he spat, moving the gun to some random child sitting next to him. He cocked the hammer, pressing the barrel of the gun into the child's temple. The mother was crying, trying to pull him away.

"Okay, Charlie," Bella said. "Put the gun away and let these people go."

"Maybe I should make a statement," Charlie snarled, tapping the barrel to his lips. "I've been wronged one too many times. First by the drug dealer who shot me in the leg causing it to rot off, then by the doctors who took my leg and wouldn't give me medication to stop the pain, then my fat-ass WORTHLESS daughter who fucking abandoned me and had me arrested and finally by the justice system that believes I'm a lunatic." As he ranted, his voice grew louder and louder. By the time he was done, Charlie's face was red in anger and his vein was throbbing in his forehead. With an animalistic scream, he turned to someone and shot the gun.

A woman in a chair on the far side of the waiting room slumped and blood began pouring out of her chest. The room erupted into chaos, people running out of there quickly. Garrett ran to the woman, pressing his hands onto her wound, trying to staunch the blood flow that was gushing out of the massive wound. A tall man walked to Garrett, forcefully pulling him away from the bleeding woman. "She's as good as dead anyway," said the gruff voice.

"Everyone inside!" Charlie barked, pointing the gun at my Bella. He stood up and I noticed that he was standing on two feet. _When did he get a prosthetic limb?_ He obviously was not comfortable walking in it but he managed, limping as he pushed Bella forcefully back through the doors of the waiting room. The gruff man removed his hood, revealing the unshaven face of Jacob Black wearing a Bulls cap on his head, holding an equally as lethal-looking gun.

"Miss me?" Jacob sneered. He puckered his lips, as if he was going in for a kiss, before slapping my face. Bella squeaked.

With a growl, Jacob grabbed Garrett's arm, dragging him toward the entrance of the ER. Garrett was shoved against me, his eyes filled with sadness at the woman bleeding out in front of us and confusion as to what the hell was going on here. "Who are you?" Garrett asked.

"Someone who wants revenge, just like Charlie," Jacob replied simply. His gun was trained on my chest. "You're both going down. So's your fat little bitch. Inside! NOW!" We moved slowly and unwillingly back into the ER, close to the circulation desk. Charlie was barking out orders.

"You have twenty minutes to get all of your patients out of this ER," he screamed. "Anyone left after that will get a bullet to their brains. I don't want any fucking witnesses." My staff stared at each other, in shock. "The clock's running, you idiots!" They jumped and began scurrying around, getting the patients out of the hospital.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. Charlie had shoved her onto the ground, standing on her hand with his good foot. "What do you want?"

"You and your fucking doctor boyfriend stole my livelihood," Charlie replied, pulling on her hair to force her to stare into his eyes. "That drug money allowed me to survive, got me out of that shithole jail cell, and get a few luxuries along the way." Charlie patted his leg that now wore a fake limb. "But, you and _him_," he whipped the gun toward me, placing his finger on the trigger. _Oh, shit!_ "Stopped that when you fired my best friend, Jacob."

"He was stealing controlled substances and selling them on the streets," I said quietly. "It's highly illegal, unethical and immoral. We were well within our rights to fire him and press charges."

Jacob roared behind me, grabbing my shirt and slamming me against the wall. He cold-cocked me with the butt of his weapon. I could feel some blood trickle from my hairline and down my cheek. I was seeing stars. "We're here to get our revenge, Cullen. You and sanctimonious crap about healing people. You want to know why I became a doctor? For the money! Plain and simple. Cash…that's all I wanted. The drug dealing made it even easier to make more money! When you fired me, you took away everything. Now, I'm doing the same for you." He unzippered the hoodie he wore. Strapped to his chest was something. I couldn't make it out since my vision was blurry from his hit.

"Is that a…?" Garrett asked as Alice stopped next to him.

"Holy fuck, that's a bomb!" she shrieked.

"We need more time to empty out the entire hospital," Garrett said. "Please?"

"You have an hour," Charlie said. "I may be pissed off but I'm not a monster."

"I beg to differ," Bella muttered. Charlie glared at her, backhanding her and forcing her to stumble against the circulation desk, ramming her head on the corner. I tried to squirm out of Jacob's hold to comfort her. However, he had other ideas. I found myself slammed into the wall again.

"What's the point of the bomb?" Alice asked as she raced to Bella's side. "Why do you want to blow up the hospital?"

"This is an insurance policy," Charlie explained. "I get my drugs to continue my lucrative career as a drug dealer and Jacob gets his revenge on his arch nemesis. I'll no longer be 'daddy' to lard ass here." He kicked at Bella's shins. "My worthless offspring will be dead and I'll be free and clear. God having you was such a mistake. A huge mistake. You took my wife away from me and now my job? Worthless piece of lard ass shit who is not worth ANYTHING!" Charlie crouched down and began smacking Bella's cheeks. My girl was sobbing, trying to stop Charlie's abuse but he was relentless.

"Like you'll get out of here," Garrett snapped.

He stopped hitting my girl, turning to Garrett. "That's where you come in, Blondie," Charlie smirked evilly. Jacob released me, causing me to stumble. "You, along with Jacob, and your newest orderly, Sam." A very nervous looking man came out from the locker room, wearing a nondescript orderly's uniform. He had been working in the ER since we returned from Hawaii. He was a temp, or so I thought. "Will be moving all of these drugs from each drug locker in the building into this bag. Failure to comply will result in casualties. Starting with my daughter."

"Don't," I pleaded. "Take me."

"Well, if you all follow my fucking rules, I won't have to," Charlie said, with a sickening smile. Then, he looked down at Bella, who was crying. "Then again, maybe not. My daughter will be dead by the time this over. Mark my words."

My heart fell to my feet. I vowed to ensure that Charlie's promise wouldn't come true. It couldn't. Bella and I had so much to live for. She was my _forever_ and I, sure as hell, was not going to let that slip away. While Bella was out for her birthday, getting her spa treatments, I was at the jewelry store, picking up her engagement ring that I had made custom for my girl. I knew I should have proposed to her on her birthday. Now, it might be too late.

_Not if I have anything to say about it…Bella will fucking survive. We both will. _

Charlie hobbled to the circulation desk and dialed up to the administration offices. He explained his terms and his timeline. Dr. Volturi assured Charlie that everyone would be out within an hour. The only people who were to remain were Garrett, Alice, Bella, Sam and me.

I was pushed onto the ground next to Garrett as Jacob, Sam and Charlie gathered bags to put the drugs into. Alice was next to Bella, trying to stop some minor bleeding that Bella was experiencing. I also noticed that Bella was cradling her right hand. It was swollen from where Charlie stepped on it.

"How are we going to do this?" Garrett hissed. "We can't get them the drugs. Thanks to our friend, Black, all of the controlled substances are locked up tighter than Fort Knox. Even with our administrative access, we can't get everything that they want."

"No, we can't. We have to stop them," I whispered back.

"How? They've got guns and bombs. We have scalpels and sedatives," Garrett muttered, glowering at the three men who were pushing out the remaining patients out of the ER. I noticed that there were police vehicles outside when the doors opened.

An hour later, the phone was ringing on the circulation desk. Jacob glared at Alice. "Pick up the phone, Brandon," he spat.

Alice gave Jacob a sneer before she got up off the floor and picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?" She waited and bit her lip. I tried to move to Bella but forcefully shoved back to my spot on the wall by Charlie. "The police wanted to let you know that everyone is out. A few patients are waiting for transport on the roof. They are the most critical and need special care. Helicopters are on their way."

"Not fast enough," Charlie said as he pulled up Bella to her feet. He whipped out a knife, pressing it to her neck. "What should I cut off?"

"Please, don't," Bella cried. "These people are sick. You're getting your empty hospital. Just give them a few more minutes."

"Don't really care," Charlie shrugged, slicing Bella's skin at her shoulder. She screamed, grabbing her arm as the blood oozed out of her scrub top. "Maybe you'll lose some weight, fat ass. You still jiggle too much." Charlie pushed her onto the ground by pressing her on her wound. Her screams grew louder as she collapsed onto her side. I scrambled to my feet. Jacob tried to stop me but I refused to not help my girl. I gathered her in my arms, putting pressure on the cut. Charlie rolled his eyes. "Let them stay together. Give my bitch daughter some comfort before I kill her. Your time is up, Isabella. By the end of today, you will be in a body bag. I assure you."

Bella sobbed, falling against me. I held her tightly. "It's not going to happen, sweet girl," I vowed to her. "We're all getting out of here. The one who is going to be in a body bag is him."

"How?" she asked, her brown eyes desperate and empty. "You've seen their weapons."

"When we get the drugs, we'll get sedatives…we'll make it work, Bella," I said, kissing her temple.

"Saying good bye, Cullen?" Jacob sneered. Alice was still on the phone with Charlie hovering next to her, asking her to relay messages. Jacob crouched in front of Bella and me. "I bet she's so sloppy in bed. God, when I fucked her, it was like being with an orca. Everything jiggled. Do you still jiggle, Bella?"

"Shut up," Bella spat. "Edward loves me."

"Chubby chaser," Jacob chuckled darkly. "I could never, ever be with a cow like you, Bella. The fact that I was ten years ago, makes me fucking sick."

I growled, punching Jacob in the face, causing him to fall on his ass. Jacob recovered easily and he pulled his gun, pressing it in between my eyes. "Go ahead, you asshole. Shoot me! At least I'll know what was to be with someone who loves me," I screamed.

"Edward, no!" Bella yelled, pushing me back. "I'm not worth it." She turned away and wiped her face. Jacob was about to do something but Charlie barked an order to him. Jacob left us under the mindful eye of Sam. Bella seemed to collapse in on herself. She was sobbing brokenly, letting Jacob and Charlie's words eat away at her fragile psyche.

"Bella," I said, pulling her to my side and nuzzling her hair. "You are worth it. I need you to be strong, sweet girl. We all need to be strong in order to survive, baby. I love you. I want to marry you. I want to have babies with you. In order to do that, we need to get out of here. Alive. Together. Please, Bella, please fight for us, for this, for everything."

She sniffled, nodding but still not looking at me. I still kept my hands on her bleeding shoulder but held her to my body, trying to make sure that she knew that I felt that she was _worth it_.

"Come on," Jacob said harshly. "We're cleaning out the ER drug locker first. We're on a time crunch. Your lazy, fat girl will still be here when you're done."

"How will I know?" I asked as I kissed Bella's head. "What assurances do I have that you won't kill her while I'm committing a felony?"

"I promise you," Charlie said sarcastically.

"I don't believe you," I said, glowering at Bella's sperm donor.

"Me neither," Garrett said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Both of these women, we love more than our own lives. I want some sort of vow, promise that no harm will come to them while we're doing your fucking dirty work."

"No assurances, no help and we all die," I said, arching a brow.

"I promise that nothing will happen while you're gone," Charlie said, narrowing his eyes at me. "Besides, how else will I get you to get me more drugs if I kill her?"

"Both of them?" Garrett asked.

"Fine," Charlie said as he sat down heavily. "Now, GO! I'd like to survive this ordeal without being riddled with bullets."

"That's what this is for," Jacob said, patting the explosive strapped to his chest. _A suicide mission?_ _Was Jacob going to sacrifice himself so that Charlie can get the drugs out? _He turned to Garrett and me, nodding toward the drug locker. We looked at our women who were huddled together on the floor. Alice was trying to dress Bella's shoulder. I hated leaving her but Jacob's harsh jabs to my back made it difficult to go to her.

We got to the drug locker. It was now locked with a secured numerical lock that also recognized our thumb prints. It also locked up the cage of the drugs if a person was in there too long. It was incredibly frustrating when you needed something right away but now necessary. A few of us had administrative access: all of the department heads and the head of nursing. We were not timed but all of the medications we took were documented based off our log-in. Anything suspicious would lead to automatic suspension or termination.

Certainly what Garrett and I were about to do would lead to our termination. I'd have my license revoked. Would I?

"Now, none of this heroic nonsense. Go in and grab all of the narcotics. Don't even think about trying to get anything else but that. I'll be watching you," Jacob said.

Garrett hissed at him as he punched in his security code, unlatching the door. We both walked inside and logged into the computer. The cage that held the narcotics opened. We began grabbing the medications that Jacob wanted. A minute after we opened the cage, the alarm began wailing. The door had been open too long. "God, that's annoying," Jacob yelled over the keening wail of the alarm.

"It's because of you, Newton and Crowley that we have this thing," I said, giving him a stern glare. "Jacob, why are you doing this? You're obviously ready to die for him. You've got enough explosives strapped to your chest to create a sizeable crater in the ground." Garrett was swiftly working on gathering various sedatives while I distracted Jacob.

"I've got nothing, Cullen. My home was foreclosed on. My car was repossessed. Charlie opened up his home to me when I had nowhere left to go. He adopted me as his own, proud that I was a better person that lazy fuck you call your girlfriend," Jacob snickered evilly.

"Stop it," I warned. "I don't understand why you feel it necessary to belittle and demean Bella. She's…amazing. You don't know what you're missing but you know what? It's your loss. You and Charlie can _try _and leave at sunset or whatever you have planned, but it won't work. How do you think you will leave? Saunter out with several bags filled with illegal drugs? Wave at the cops as you leave? Not likely. This entire hospital is surrounded. You and Charlie obviously haven't thought this through."

"You think I'm going to divulge all of our secrets?" Jacob asked in disbelief, tossing me into the hallway. The wail of the alarm had stopped as Garrett walked out with the bag filled with the drugs. "We're going to get out of here, Cullen. Now, upstairs to the surgical floor. They've got good shit along with ICU and PICU."

We walked to the elevators. Garrett handed me several vials and filled syringes which I placed into my pocket of my coat. The drugs he gave me were paralytics along with sedatives. It would render a victim paralyzed along with knocking them out. _Smart move, Garrett._ He nodded with a grim look on his face, patting his pocket. We would put an end to this nonsense.

We cleared out the surgical drug locker and went to the ICU. However, we ran into a problem at the ICU locker. We'd reached our limit of access for the narcotics. We couldn't open up the locker. "This is BULLSHIT!" Jacob screamed. "You're both administrators! You should be able to override the system."

"I think I know a way, but I need your help," Garrett said, looking at Jacob. "We can cut the power to the floor and reset the system. However, it's a dual switch. Edward needs to be here to open the gate since he has an access code."

"I don't know," Jacob said, looking at Garrett suspiciously. "He could run off and then I'd have to kill you."

"Handcuff him to the cage," Garrett said simply. That seemed to mollify Jacob as he took out a set of handcuffs from his cargo pants, securing me to the cage but able to open it when the power was reset. _Nice lie, Garrett…_They left me, walking to the maintenance entrance at the end of the hall. I heard the door open and then a scuffle. A few minutes later, Garrett was running back with a bloody nose and a set of keys. "Dude's got a hard head." He unlocked the handcuffs and tossed them down the trash chute.

"What about the bomb?" I asked as I grabbed some four by fours to help Garrett's bleeding.

"It was a fake," Garrett said. "Plastic containers filled with Mountain Dew." I looked at him like he was crazy. "Some of it spilled out when he collapsed. I could smell the nauseatingly sweet smell of my drink of choice when I was in college."

"What about Jacob? Is he down for the count? How much did you give him?" I asked, paranoid that Jacob could make a reappearance.

"He will be down for at least twenty-four hours," Garrett assured me. "I also got his two weapons. Here, take this." He handed me a pistol.

"I don't want that," I hissed, glaring at the gun. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Do you think that asshole who is holding our girls will take the same fucking consideration?" Garrett asked. "I gave you the least lethal weapon. I took the Glock, you pansy."

"Fuck you," I said as I took the proffered weapon. It felt heavy in my hands and I didn't like it. I was a doctor, not a criminal.

"The gun will not bite you. I don't even think it's loaded with many bullets," Garrett said as he put his gun in the waistband of his jeans. "Let's get some more paralytics. Trying to drop the behemoth required a lot." Garrett went into the drug locker, punching in the override code. We filled more syringes before going downstairs to the ER, entering the opposite entrance from where Bella and Alice were being held.

My cell phone vibrated on my hip. I didn't recognize the number but I picked up. "Dr. Cullen," I said quietly.

"Dr. Cullen, this is Captain Barbosa with the Chicago Police Department," he said. "We understand that there is a hostage situation in the hospital. The phone in the ER has been disconnected. Where is your location?"

"North end of the building," I hissed. "One of our captors asked us to gather various drugs all around the hospital. We outsmarted him. He's unconscious on the ICU floor in the maintenance room."

"What was the name?"

"Jacob Black," I answered tersely. "Can you see inside of the ER? Can you see two women in there?"

"No. Charles moved them into one of the trauma rooms, away from the windows," Captain Barbosa explained. "Before they moved, I saw one woman look very bloodied."

"What did she look like?" I asked. "Short black hair or long brown hair?"

"Long brown hair," Captain Barbosa said quietly. "She was moving slowly and looked really out of it, Dr. Cullen."

"Fuck!" I spat, running my hand through my hair. "What should we do?"

"We've got a SWAT team getting into position but we won't make a move until nightfall. Our suggestion is for you to get out of there. We need you safe. We've already had two casualties."

"Who?"

"A patient that had to be airlifted to Northwestern Memorial. They coded en route. The doctors said that if the patient had not been moved, they would have been fine but the stress of the transfer was too much," Captain Barbosa sighed. "Plus, the woman from the waiting room. She bled out in the ambulance bay.

"Edward! Charlie's going apeshit! I think he suspects something," Garrett hissed to me, pulling me behind the receptionist's desk.

I put in my Bluetooth headset and slipped my cell phone into my pocket. "Charlie is not happy, Captain. He must be aware that something is not right." I could hear him screaming, proclaiming Jacob to be a worthless piece of shit. He rambled on and on about Jacob's mistakes. "He's escalating, sir. I'm terrified that he's going to do something to Alice and Bella."

"Are those the female hostages?" asked Captain Barbosa.

"Yes, Alice Brandon and Bella, um, Cullen," I said, a few tears slipping onto my face. Garrett looked at me, grasping my hand. "Nothing can happen to them, Captain. Please?"

The sound of shots being fired filled the empty ER. Garrett and I looked at each other, our eyes wide.

"Shots fired! Shots fired! GO IN NOW!" Captain Barbosa yelled.

Alice's scream pierced through our bodies, louder than the gunshots. Garrett and I took off, sprinting to the trauma rooms.

Trauma room one…empty.

Trauma room two…empty.

Trauma room three…empty.

Trauma room four…

NO!

Alice was standing, holding Charlie's fake leg as he lay on the floor. Bella was shot at least three times. Garrett jumped into action. "Edward! I need you!" Garrett shouted. "Help me get her on the gurney."

The police stormed into the trauma room, taking Charlie into custody. Garrett and I picked up Bella carefully, putting her on the gurney. My dad and Dr. Volturi ran into the trauma room along with Ben and Lauren. They began working on Bella. I stood off to the side, staying in her line of sight. Her brown eyes were glazed over and her breaths were quick and shallow.

I couldn't hear what was happening. I was in a tunnel. I wanted nothing more than to whisk Bella away and make her healthy, happy and safe. I'd failed her. "Bella," I whispered.

"I need a crash cart!" Garrett screamed. Alice scurried with the crash cart. Bella's scrub top was ripped open along with her bra. Along her porcelain skin were two bullet wounds. One was on her left side, just under breast. Another one was lower, along her belly. The third gunshot was in her leg. "Clear!" Bella's body jolted and I waited to hear the sound of her heartbeat through the monitors. She had to be shocked three more times before she was deemed stable enough for transport. Before I knew it, she was being wheeled out of the trauma room.

"No! No! I need to be with her," I said. Dad stopped me. "Please! Dad, I need her! Let me go."

"Edward, you can't go into the surgery suite. I know you love her, but she needs you to stay strong," he said, taking my face in his hands.

"You promise me…p-p-p-prom-m-mise me that y-y-you s-s-s-save her," I sobbed. "Do everything in your f-f-f-fuck-k-k-king power to make her b-b-b-b-better!"

"I will, baby boy," he said as he hugged me tightly. "I vow it." He kissed my forehead and sprinted up the stairs.

I fell to my knees, an overwhelming sense of hopelessness washing over me. I sat there as the cops began cataloguing the crime scene. Tears were falling down my face unabated. Then, my heart started stammering and my body starting quaking. "WHY?! WHY HER?!" I stood up and began trashing the trauma room, tossing the gurneys, medical supplies and anything within my reach. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me, dragging me out of the trauma room and into my office. I was pushed onto the couch and I looked up. Garrett was standing in front of me. His clothes were bloodstained. With _Bella's blood._ "Why?"

"I don't know, Edward," he said as he sat next to me.

"Why aren't you up there? You can make her better," I cried. "Go, Garrett. Go!"

"I'm too emotionally invested, Edward. As I was walking to scrub in, I threw up. Something I haven't done since premed. To see Bella like that…" Garrett said as he stared off into space. "Alice, Lauren, Carlisle, Marcus and Marcus' nephew, Demetri, who happens to be an amazing trauma surgeon, are working on her. She's going to be fine."

"So much blood, Garrett," I said, looking at my best friend. "She's…I'm afraid that she's not going to be fine."

"Me, too, Edward," Garrett whispered. "But, we have to pray. Pray that she's going to be fine."

I nodded, burying my hands into my hair. Broken sobs shuddered through me. Garrett wrapped his arms around me, sobbing with me as we broke down from the stressful day. A half hour later, Captain Barbosa asked for our statements regarding the hostage situation. I couldn't say much since I'd break down crying. Garrett recounted the situation, explaining what had happened. We also turned over our pilfered guns as evidence. Jacob had been apprehended up where we had left him. He was arrested and placed in the hospital ward until he could wake up. Sam was arrested, offering very little resistance.

The ER was a crime scene and closed until further notice. The rest of the hospital was reopened and the patients that were transferred out were brought back. Garrett went into his office and changed into a clean pair of scrubs. He urged me to do the same. Woodenly, I did as he asked and went up to the surgical floor. Up there, Angela, Rose, Emmett, Ben, my Mom, Cynthia and a few more doctors and nurses were seated in the waiting area. Garrett walked over to me, pulling me to the side. "Edward, I forgot to give this to you," he said as he took out a small plastic bag. Inside was Bella's promise ring, her plumeria necklace and earrings. "I didn't want anyone to lose them."

I ran my finger over the eternity ring, tears falling down my cheeks. I could see the blood stains on diamonds of the ring. I took it out, putting it on the necklace and clasping it around my neck. I kept the earrings in the bag since I didn't have pierced ears. My mom held out her hand and I sat down next to her, grasping her hand tightly. Secretly, I wanted to climb into her lap like when I was a little boy and have her rock me, tell me that everything was going to be alright.

But, I easily outweigh her by nearly a hundred pounds and it would be a little awkward if a thirty-four year old man was crying for his 'mommy.'

It was still tempting, though. I think she gathered that I needed her and she guided my head to her lap. Clutching Bella's ring with my hand, I lay down with tears streaming down my face. Bella had to be okay. She just had to. I couldn't _live_ without her. She was the air I breathed. She was my heart, my soul, my everything. She was my future and I couldn't imagine a life without my Bella.

My sweet, wonderful Bella.

"Shhhhh, my baby boy," Esme crooned, running her fingers through my hair. "She's going to be fine."

"You don't know," I whimpered, sitting up and staring at her. "Bella was so broken, Mom. That _monster_ shot his daughter in cold blood. You don't know if she's going to be fine." I hastily wiped my face and shook my head, getting up from the chair I was sitting in. I skulked to the stairs that had roof access. Once outside, I began hurling rocks over the edge and screaming maniacally. I stayed up there until I fell against the brick wall, exhausted and emotionally wrecked.

The door opened and Rose came out onto the roof. "Hey, Eddie," she said quietly, sitting down in front of me. I looked at her but didn't say anything. She pursed her lips and moved so she was sitting next to me, putting her head on my shoulder. "I know you're scared, big brother. Bella's strong, though. She's young and healthy. She's a fighter."

"But, I couldn't help her," I whispered, my throat on fire as I spoke.

"Edward, from what we were told, Charlie was determined to kill Bella. Your phone call with the police prevented it from being worse," she said, lacing her fingers with mine.

"What if she doesn't make it, Rosie?" I choked out.

"She will," she insisted.

"But what if?"

"No what-ifs, Eddie," Rose admonished. "Bella is going to pull through. She's amazing and will be giving you shit before you can know it." She hugged me and kissed my shoulder. "Now, it's colder than a witch's tit up here. You've got to be freezing."

"I hadn't noticed."

"Edward, your lips are blue. Get your hairy ass up and come with me, please?" Rose asked, standing and holding out her hand.

"My ass isn't hairy," I said.

"Oh, right. It's your back," she giggled. "Come on, Eddie. You've got to get inside before you get sick. Okay?" I took my sister's hand and we went back down to the surgical floor. Emmett tossed me his hoodie when he saw me shivering. I thanked him before curling up on the benches away from my family. I needed them but I didn't want the looks of sympathy. Not yet.

Around three in the morning, Dad came out of the surgical suite. His scrub top was drenched in sweat and he looked exhausted. "Edward?" he called.

_No…no…she can't be…_I gulped down bile and walked over to my dad. Garrett was at my side, his arm wrapped around my waist. Rose was next to me, holding my hand. "Is she?"

"No, she's not," he said, clapping me on the shoulder. "But, she crashed on the table five times. We had to bring back five times, Edward. She lost so much blood." I waivered but managed to stay upright with Garrett's grip around me.

"Will she recover fully?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

"Right now, we have her in a medically induced coma," he said. "Her body has been through a great trauma."

"What? What did that monster do to her?" I growled out, clenching my eyes shut.

"Three gunshot wounds," he began. "The first one was in the chest that went through her lung, shattering two of her ribs and deflating her lung. If it had been an inch to the right, it would have got her aorta and she wouldn't have survived."

"Oh, God," I heard behind me.

"Keep going," I said stoically.

"Second bullet went into her lower abdomen," he said. "It passed through one of her ovaries and was lodged close to her uterus. We removed the ovary and managed to save her uterus but having children, if that's something that Bella wanted, would be challenging due to the scarring. Only time will tell with that."

Tears splashed down my face as my heart broke for my girl and the children that we may never have because of Charlie's need for drugs.

"However, the wound that caused us the most issues was the one in her leg. It nicked her femoral artery and she was bleeding out. We had to transfuse her several times. In addition to that, the bullet shattered her femur. We had to wire it together and she's wearing a halo around her upper leg, keeping her leg together."

"What's the prognosis?" Garrett asked.

"Well, we had to put her in a medically induced coma. We don't know how long her brain was deprived of oxygen. When we wean her off the meds, it's unsure if she'll wake up."

"What does the EEG say?" I asked. "Is there any brain activity?"

"Yes, but not a lot, Edward," Dad said, frowning deeply.

"Where is she? I need to be with her," I said, staring at my dad. "She needs me."

"She's in recovery. Once she's moved to ICU, you can be with her," he said.

"Come on, Dad. Let me into recovery," I begged. "I'm a doctor. I can _help_."

"No, Edward. You have to wait until she's in ICU," he said sternly. "We're cleaning up her wounds."

"Can I stay with her all night?"

"Yes, Edward," he said, giving me a reassuring smile. He turned and strode back through the surgical doors. I watched him walk back towards my girl. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the men's room, barely making it inside before I threw up everything I had eaten today, and then some. Garrett, Ben and Emmett found me, hurling violently over the bowl of the toilet.

Once I was done throwing up, I fell onto the ground, burying my hands in my hair. "What does this mean? Is she going to be alright? I need her to be alright!" I said hysterically.

"We know, Edward," Garrett soothed, rubbing my arm. "Right now, her body needs to heal. The EEG could be inconclusive based on where they had the probes connected to her head. The only thing that will indicate if there's any damage is when they wean her off the meds. Don't go jumping to conclusions, Edward."

"It's hard not to," I said, looking at my friends. "Not knowing…it's unbearable. I need to see her. I need to touch her, to make sure that she's alive and real." They didn't say anything, just let me sit on the grimy floor of the surgical waiting room men's bathroom. Ten minutes passed. Fifteen. After about twenty minutes, my mom came in with a toothbrush and toothpaste. She said that Bella was in the ICU. I hopped up, brushing my teeth hastily. I sprinted up the stairs to the ICU where I was greeted by Dr. Volturi and my dad. "Is everything alright?" I asked. "Is Bella?"

"She's fine," Dr. Volturi assured me. "Well, as fine as she can be right now." Dr. Volturi looked at my Dad, seemingly nervous. "As you know, the ER is closed down until further notice." I nodded. "As a result, I'm placing you and Dr. McGovern on administrative leave as well. You're not in trouble in any way. Both of you suffered an emotional and traumatic experience. While it's not as bad as what Bella's going through physically, it's still not good. I don't want two of my best doctors losing it in the heat of the moment. Plus, you need to help Bella. She's got a long recovery ahead of her. She's going to need you."

"This administrative leave is temporary and paid," my dad clarified. "However, in order to come back, you will need to pass a psychiatric examination and undergo psychological treatment if you have PTSD."

"Okay, great. Now, can I see my girl?" I asked, slightly miffed that they were choosing now, at nearly four in the morning while my life was in the ICU, to discuss this. More important things to do, fellas. Let me go.

"Edward, I know you're anxious to see Bella," Dr. Volturi said. "Just prepare yourself." He swallowed and gave me a sympathetic look. "She lost a lot of blood and is hooked up to numerous machines."

"I know," I whispered. "Please, I need to see that she made it." Dr. Volturi nodded, clapping me on the shoulder before I dashed off to the ICU. Using my swipe card, I entered easily and walked through the quiet ward. It was a skeleton crew of nurses and physicians. However, they looked at me with sadness in their eyes.

_It's bad. Bella's in a bad way. _

_Breathe, Cullen. No matter what, you'll love her. She's your everything. _

"Edward, she's in here," Alice called. She wore a pair of blue surgical scrubs and her black hair was pinned underneath a scrub cap. Before I got to the room, Alice took my hands. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. "She's a fighter, Edward. She won't give up on you. You cannot give up on her. God knows if you do, I'll fucking cut you like a bitch." She wiped her eyes, collapsing against my chest. "Remember how she was on her birthday, not like this."

"Stay with me, Ali," I begged. She nodded and guided me into the hospital room. The whirring of the machines filled the quiet room. Bella's steady heartbeat thrummed through the EKG machine. The first thing I noticed was the contraption around her leg. It caused her right leg to hover unnaturally over the white sheets. There were pins scattered all along her upper thigh along with stitches where the bullet passed through her bone. I also noticed that her pale skin had a sickly gray tone to it. My eyes traveled up her body. Her face was motionless as was the rest of her, save for the mechanical rise and fall of her chest from the breathing machine. Her cheeks were sunken in and her brown hair hung limply around her shoulders. She looked dead.

"Breathe, Edward," Alice said as she gripped my hand. "Bella needs you to be strong."

"She's so broken," I choked out. "Charlie…he did this to his own flesh and blood…"

"He's a monster, Edward. However, he'll get his punishment," Alice said, pushing me into the chair. "This is temporary."

I nodded and got up to inspect her other injuries. I lifted her hospital gown, gazing at the gauze that covered the angry staples on her chest. I covered her and moved to her lower abdomen. Along her belly was another swath of gauze, stained pink from oozing blood. "It looks bad now, but she'll get over this, Edward," Alice said quietly.

"I hope so," I whimpered, sitting down next to Bella and taking her tiny hand in mine. "I don't want to sound like an asshole, but I'd like to be with Bella alone."

"You're not an asshole, Edward," Alice said, kissing my temple. "I get it. Hell, right now I'm going to crawl into Garrett's lap and get all of these emotions out. Then, crash. It would be beneficial for you to do the same."

"I've purged enough emotions," I said flatly.

"No, crash," Alice said, ruffling my hair. "Take care of yourself so you can take care of Bella."

"I'll get some sleep later," I said. "I'm not leaving the hospital until she does, under her own power." Alice sighed and kissed my forehead again before leaving the room. The quiet sound of the machines was the only sound in the room. Tears fell onto my face, again as I stared at my girl.

My broken girl.

I picked up her hand, brushing my lips along her knuckles. "My Bella. My beautiful Bella, you have to come back to me. I can't…can't be without you. I love you so much, Bella. Please, come back. Please? Don't let this be the end, sweet girl. I want a long, happy life with you. I want everything with you. I love you and you love me. Come back, please? Please? Baby, I need you back." Sobs wracked my body as I snuggled my face against her arm. "Please." I repeated that single word until my eyes fought their losing battle and succumbed to complete exhaustion.

xx APFL xx

A week had passed and Bella was still in a medically induced coma. I had to take care of several items but did that from my office. I contacted her advisor at University of Chicago, deferring her enrollment. I also applied for FMLA for the both of us. I was adamant on not leaving until Bella left with me. I lived in scrubs, showering in my office and stayed glued to Bella's side.

I ignored my family. I hated alienating myself from them but I couldn't…I needed to be with Bella, in case she woke up. However, that wasn't happening anytime soon since she was still filled with medications to keep her asleep.

One week turned into two, then three. At the beginning of the fourth week, Garrett came into Bella's ICU room, dragging me out of my chair/bed. "This is an intervention, Edward Anthony Cullen," he said sternly. "I've got backup." Emmett was behind him, glaring at me menacingly. "You're not eating, you're not sleeping and you look like a fucking mountain man. Your parents and Dr. Volturi insist on you leaving the hospital to go home, shower, shave and get at least eight hours of sleep in a god damned bed."

"No, I'm fine," I said as I turned on my heel to go back into the room. Emmett wasn't having anything of it. His beefy arms wrapped around my waist and I was physically dragged out of the ICU, much to my chagrin. I was slammed into Garrett's Hummer and practically sat on by Emmett as we drove back to my brownstone. The home I hadn't stepped into in nearly four weeks. I was seething at my two friends. I didn't want to be there. I wanted to be with Bella. Garrett parked the car in the driveway. "I don't want to be here. I can't be here. _She's _not here."

"Edward, you've got to get out of there," Emmett said, frowning deeply. "You've easily lost fifteen pounds and dude, you look like ass."

"I don't care how I look. The only thing I care about is the woman in the ICU who is fighting for her life," I said as I got out of the car, searching for my car keys so I could drive myself back to the hospital.

"I've got 'em, Edward," Garrett said, wiggling the keys in front of his nose. "You're not going anywhere. Even if I have to fucking drug you, you're staying away from the hospital until tomorrow." Garrett looked at Emmett who stalked toward me.

"We can do it one of two ways. Option one is the easiest, you come willingly. Option two, I carry you like a sack of potatoes and not pay attention where the corners are," Emmett said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine," I spat, striding past him and into my back door. Once inside, I'm assaulted by Bella's perfume and memories of her birthday weekend invade my mind. _Making love in front of the mirror…spending all day in bed, naked…making love in the kitchen…Bella, Bella, Bella. I need you my Bella._ "NO! COME BACK!" I screamed, racing through the kitchen and breaking every single one of the plates in the cabinets. I completely lost it. I could feel the plates cut the hell out of my hands and my voice crack. A sharp prick in my neck stopped me in my tracks and I felt myself get woozy. Before I could become intimately acquainted with my kitchen floor, someone caught me.

xx APFL xx

When I came to, it was dark out. My eyes felt like there was sandpaper underneath my eyelids. My hands were on fire. I looked down and saw them wrapped in gauze. Squinting, I looked at the clock and noticed that it was after midnight. I sat up, stumbling to the bathroom. I took care of business and sat down on the bed. I wasn't alone. I slipped on my glasses and saw Rose sitting on my bed and Garrett on the edge of the bed. "Feel better?" Garrett asked.

"You drugged me," I spat, my voice raspy from earlier.

"You were having a psychotic break, Edward," he said, scrubbing his hands over his face. "However, I knew you were going to have that, so I was prepared with a syringe of Ativan." He picked up my hand and grimaced. "I didn't expect you to trash your kitchen in the process or cut the hell out of your hands, but it was expected."

Rose sat next to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "Why did you do that, Edward?"

"I smelled Bella's perfume," I muttered. "It hit me that she wasn't here and…" My heart slammed against my ribs. "When are they going to wean her off the meds?"

"They started yesterday," Garrett said. "Once you left, they lessened the propofol drip."

"Wait, yesterday? How long was I out?"

"A day and half," Rose answered.

"She could be awake!" I shouted, jumping off the bed.

"She's not. Your mom has stayed with her in your absence, Edward," Garrett said as he guided me back to the bed. "Right now, she's sleeping but her mind is working. You can go back tomorrow."

"I want to go back now," I said sullenly.

Garrett sighed, rubbing my shoulders. "I know you do. But, you have to take care of you," he murmured. "I gave you a full dose of Ativan, but that should have knocked you out for six hours at most. Your body obviously needed more rest as you slept for nearly thirty-six hours. Your eyes are at half-mast, indicating that you need more. Listen to your body, Edward."

"Besides, you aren't going back until we get a full meal in you either," Rose chided.

"Wow, how the tables have turned," I chuckled humorlessly. "And on what plates? I broke all of mine."

"Problem solved," Rose smirked. "I bought you some new ones. Something that both you and Bella would like." She gently pushed me back. "Come on, Edward. You need to sleep some more. Your eyes are glazed over and you wavering."

"But, Bella?" I asked sleepily.

"Will be fine," Garrett said as he helped me back under the covers. "You going to stay with him?"

"Yeah," Rose said as she crawled in bed with me. "You've comforted me more times than I can count. It's my turn to take care of you, Eddie."

"Kay," I said as I put my head on Rose's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me and as soon as my eyes fluttered shut, I was asleep.

The next morning, I woke up refreshed. Despite the surreptitious manner of getting me home and asleep, I was grateful for what Garrett and Emmett did for me. Rose shoved me out of bed and demanded that I shower and shave. I glowered at her before I went into the bathroom to take care of business. Using my shower was perfect with the water massaging my stiff and sore muscles. After washing my body and my hair, I stepped out of the shower and looked at my face. I really did look like a mountain man. Fucking bushy, itchy beard. With a sigh, I began trimming it off before shaving it off completely.

I finished with my beard and got dressed in a pair of jeans. They were very loose. I had to cinch my belt to its smallest size before putting on a sweater. I made sure I had Bella's promise ring, necklace and earrings with me. I also picked up her engagement ring from my armoire, stuffing it in my pocket. As soon as she was awake and coherent, I wanted that ring on her finger.

I went downstairs, following my nose with the smell of bacon, sausage, eggs and maple syrup. On the table were the new plates that Rose had picked out for Bella and me along with a smorgasbord of breakfast foods. "Dear God, I'll never be able to eat all of this," I said, arching a brow over my glasses.

"Shit! You look human," Garrett snickered, plopping down in a chair.

"Fuck you," I said, smacking his arm with my hand. I had redressed my wounds but my right hand still needed some attention. "Can you fix me up after breakfast?"

"Sure, Edward," he said as he began piling the food on his blue plate. I made my own plate, not really all that hungry but I knew that they would not leave me alone if I didn't eat. I nibbled on breakfast, which was okay. Honestly, I was anxious about going back to the hospital. Would Bella be awake? Would she remember me? Would she still want me? "Stop overthinking everything, Edward," Garrett said quietly. "I can see your brain working overtime."

"What if she doesn't remember me? Remember us?" I asked.

"Then you help her remember," Garrett replied softly. "A love like have with Bella just doesn't fade away. Now, eat up."

I bit my lip and forced some eggs down my throat. Breakfast was finished. Rose said she'd do the dishes before heading to class. I hugged her, thanking her for her help. She kissed my cheek and pushed me toward Garrett who led me to his car, still parked in my driveway.

Nervously, I toy with Bella's promise ring around my neck. I was so antsy that Garrett had me sit on my hands until we got to the hospital. For the first time since the incident with Charlie, Jacob and Sam, I walked into the hospital but not through the employee entrance of the ER but through the main entrance. Garrett and I made it up to the ICU. I gave the nurse at reception a small smile. She'd been there for each of my melt downs.

"You look much better, Dr. Cullen," she said.

"How is she?"

"Completely off the propofol drip. She's been quite agitated today but hasn't woken up yet," she explained, reading from the screen. "Perhaps she's waiting for you."

"Nah, she's waiting for me," Garrett smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked to Bella's room.

My mom was sitting next to my girl, reading from _Gone with the Wind_. My dad was scrolling through Bella's chart on the terminal inside of her room. He turned and gave Garrett a wink. "Finally convinced him to leave?"

"More like dragged," Garrett snickered.

"Shut up, both of you," I said as I sat down opposite from my mom and picked up Bella's hand. Gently, I kissed her knuckles. "Hello, sweet girl. You're looking better today. Perhaps, I'll see those beautiful brown eyes. I've been praying for that, baby."

"You look better, too, Edward," Dad said as he ran his hand through my too-long hair.

"Nearly two days of sleep will do that to guy," I said as I shot him a look. He chuckled as I went back to kissing Bella's hand. "Thanks, Mom for watching over her while I couldn't."

"She's one of us, Edward. Of course, I'd do that," Mom said, giving me a watery smile. "I was worried about you, too. I still am."

"I know that I need to take better care of myself," I said as I took Bella's hand, cupping my cheek. "Feel that, sweet girl? I shaved for you. Smooth like a baby's behind." Bella squirmed, pressing her hand against my face. "Can you hear me? Squeeze my fingers if you can hear me, Bella." I put two fingers into her hand, wrapping her hand around my fingers.

"It could be involuntary, Edward," Dad said as he watched Bella's hand.

"Squeeze my fingers, Bella. Prove the old fart wrong," I said. Dad snorted behind me. Gently, my girl squeezed my fingers. It was weak but she squeezed. I smiled widely, feeling my heart race and hope filling my mind. She was aware. She could hear us. "That's it, sweet girl. I'm so proud of you." I turned to my Dad. His eyes were brimmed with happiness. "She showed you, Dad."

"She did," he choked out. "I'm going to go. I've got procedure in an hour. I'll talk to you later, Edward. Esme? I'll see you when I get home." He turned and left. Garrett was on his heels.

"Love you, Carl," she said as she began packing up her belongings. She left the book for me and kissed my cheek. "If you want, come home for dinner. I'll make your favorite?"

"Maybe." _Not_. I gave my mom a crooked smirk as I relished in Bella's grip around my fingers.

"Let me know if you're coming home, Edward," Esme said, her voice resigned to the inevitable. I wasn't leaving this chair except to go to the bathroom or change into a pair of scrubs. I watched my mom leave and then I turned back to Bella.

She was looking better. Her hair had been freshly washed and her skin had a lot more color in it. For the longest time, she was that sickly gray color until they gave her another blood transfusion along with some additional iron in her IV. The halo was removed from her leg a few days ago. It was casted from her toes to her upper thigh. The staples on her lower abdomen were removed but half of the staples on her chest remained. Each night, I'd give my girl a sponge bath. It was the only way I could be intimate with her while she was unconscious.

"So, I don't know if my mom told you," I said as I brushed my hand through her hair. "Garrett and Emmett dragged me out of here. An intervention." I waited to see if she opened her eyes. They fluttered but didn't open.

"I went home but it didn't feel right, Bella. It felt empty and cold without you there. I kind of lost it." I snorted. "Garrett said I had a psychotic break. I suppose that's true but I wasn't completely crazy."

_You broke all of the plates in your kitchen. You belong in a loony bin, Cullen_.

"Garrett, the ninja he was, jabbed me with a full dose of Ativan. I crashed. I crashed for two whole days, Bella. I feel better but I still feel empty. Do you want to know what would make me feel better?"

I bit my lip and stared at her sweet face. Half of it was blocked due to the ventilator but I could still see her beauty. Bella's head moved. "If you could wake up, baby. That would make me so happy, Bella. I'd give anything to see your chocolate eyes." I raised her hand to my lips. "Please, love. I've missed you and I need you back." I stared at her for five minutes but got nothing. I sighed and picked up the copy of _Gone with the Wind,_ picking up where my mom left off.

I read for most of the day. Alice delivered some contraband from Portillos around five. I ate what I could, putting the rest in the staff lounge on the floor. Even though I was on 'administrative and family medical leave,' the staff still gave me the same professional courtesies as I stayed on the floor. Around nine, I swiped a pair of scrubs and changed in the bathroom that was in Bella's room. I brushed my teeth and walked back to Bella's side. I kissed her temple. "I love you, Bella. Come back to me." I said that every night, praying it would come true.

I curled up, laying my head on the edge of the bed and soon I was lulled to sleep by the sounds of the machines in Bella's room. I wasn't asleep for long. I felt something in my hair. It was being tugged on but barely. I opened my eyes and saw Bella's chocolate brown orbs staring at me, fear lacing them. "Bella," I breathed. I sat up and looked into her eyes. "You're okay, baby."

She was fighting the vent. "You've got to relax, Bella. I know you're scared." I picked up the call button and informed the floor nurse that Bella was awake. "Focus on my voice, sweet girl. Look into my eyes and listen to my voice. You're safe. Nothing is going to hurt you."

She reached for the ventilator. Her brows furrowed and she squirmed against me. Her eyes widened and she fell back onto the bed. The nurse came in with Dr. Volturi. He looked a bit sleep rumpled but happy to see Bella awake. "Welcome back, Bella," he said as he did a cursory examination. Her eyes were still wide with fear and confusion. She kept looking at me, begging for answers. "How long has she been awake?"

"I'm not sure but she woke me up by tugging on my hair," I said, kissing her hand. "It was very weak, though."

Dr. Volturi nodded and asked the nurse for an extubation kit. I calmly told Bella everything that was happening. She watched me intently, still very confused. Twenty minutes later, Bella was extubated and breathing room air. Dr. Volturi didn't want her talking so he sent the nurse on a search for a white board. A few minutes later, the nurse comes in with the white board and a marker. While we waited, Dr. Volturi completed a neurologic exam and deemed Bella okay.

"Bella, what was the last thing you remember?" Dr. Volturi asked.

Clumsily, Bella held the marker. She scrawled out, _Charlie…ER…Gunshots._ She furrowed her brows. _When?_

"When did it happen?" Dr. Volturi asked. "The ER?"

Bella nodded and looked at Dr. Volturi and me. Dr. Volturi deferred to me. "Bella, the hostage situation in the ER happened roughly a month ago," I said quietly.

"What?" she rasped out.

"Don't talk yet, Bella," Dr. Volturi chided. "Write."

_Tell me everything. Very confused._

Dr. Volturi and I explained to Bella what had happened in the ER and her injuries. She cried when Dr. Volturi showed her the angry red scar on her lower belly and the staples in her chest. She couldn't see the scars on her leg due to the cast but she was probably upset about that, too.

After an emotional hour, Dr. Volturi left. Bella was crying quietly, grasping my hand as tightly as she could. "Sweet girl, you should probably get some rest," I said.

She shot me a look, picking up the whiteboard. _I've rested for a damn month, Edward. I'm…_ She looked up at me and frowned deeply. _I'm sorry that I wasted your time for that long._

"Oh, no. You will never waste my time," I said as I looked in her eyes. "Bella, I've been a mess without you. Having you here and being able to touch you…it was comforting but not the same. I've missed you so much. Baby, I love you and that will never change."

_I'm broken, Edward. My father broke me with his words…I remember those vividly. Then, he broke me with those bullets._

"You're only broken if you feed into the feeling of being a victim," I said quietly. "You're not, sweet girl. You're so strong. I'm so proud of you and I love you so much. I just pray that you still feel the same way."

A few fat tears fell onto my face, spilling onto the white sheets. My gaze dropped to our clasped hands. She untwined our fingers. My heart shattered for a moment. Then, her hands cupped my face, forcing me to look at her. Her brown eyes were brimming with tears. Quietly, almost inaudibly, Bella spoke, "I love you, too, Edward. I heard you, every word…"

"Really?" I asked.

"Well, not every word," she said, giving me a half smile. "I've missed you, too."

"Can I kiss you?" I questioned, afraid that she'd say no. Her eyes still held a lot of confusion. I don't want to push her. She nodded and I leaned forward, brushing my lips against hers. They were dry and chapped, but still my Bella's. She sobbed against my mouth before weakly throwing her arms around me. She hissed in pain from her left arm that stretched her wound but she still held me close.

After about fifteen minutes, Bella's eyes became heavy. I moved back to the chair and held her hand, caressing her knuckles with my thumb. "Edward?"

"What, love?" I asked.

"You need a haircut," she said, ruffling my locks before succumbing to sleep. I chuckled and joined her, over the moon happy that she was, hopefully, going to be alright.

**A/N: Drama, drama, drama…save it for you llama. I hope you don't mind that glossed over some of the medical shit (music teacher with an overactive imagination…I try to be as medically accurate as possible, but if there are any inaccuracies, I apologize.). Anyhow, Bella survived (do you honestly think I'd kill her off? I'm not that cruel!) but she does have a long road to recovery, both physically and emotionally. Edward, too. He's been so focused on Bella that he hasn't had a chance to process what's happened in the ER or what the ramifications of this will be on their relationship. **

**There are a few pic teasers for this on my blog. The link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. **

**Up next will be in BPOV (starting with some time in her coma). It will also include some vivid flashbacks, nightmares and overall emotional unrest along with some unrest between Edward and Bella. I promise, no breakup. However, these two people have just overcome an emotional and scary situation. There's bound to be repercussions. There will be pushing away and fights. Chant with me though…HEA! HEA! HEA! HEA!**

**Leave me some lovin…more lovin, faster Bella recovers!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Are you still with me? Please say that you are…Thank you for your patience in my wacky updating schedule. My life has changed rapidly over the past few weeks. I have an update on my blog about that if you're curious. Anyhow, I do thank you for sticking with me. **

**Now, none of this is mine. I'm no Stephenie Meyer (though there are days that I wish I was. Getting paid millions to write? Yes and please.) I like to slip into her world and borrow her characters because they are just so epically awesome!**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**BPOV**

"Something's wrong," Charlie grumbled. He had moved us to one of the trauma rooms. "Jacob should be back by now. Fucking, good for nothing asshole. He guaranteed me that this would work."

"You really believed him?" Alice snarked as she finished suturing my arm. "Jacob is not the sharpest tool in the shed. He got himself fired. He wasn't careful and you believed him that he could get you your drugs and you can walk out of here like it was no big deal? Have you looked out the window?"

"I'd shut your mouth, bitch," Charlie spat, whipping his gun up. "I made a promise to your fucktard boyfriends but who's to say that I follow through."

"It doesn't matter. You're going down, regardless of what happens," Alice said, finishing my stitches. "It's only a matter of time." Charlie roared and grabbed Alice by the throat, tossing her across the trauma room.

Charlie started smacking Alice. "This is all Jacob's fault. Worthless piece of shit. You two will pay for his mistakes." His fist closed and he was about to punch Alice.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

Charlie turned and glared at me. His eyes were black fire. "This is your fault, you fucking CUNT! I hate you! I've always hated you!" He raised his gun, cocking the trigger. With a guttural roar, shots rang out. Searing pain radiated through my body. Before he could shoot anymore, he was trampled by men in black. I slumped to the floor. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice screamed frantically. "Fuck, you stay with me. You hear me?! Stay with me. Edward needs you!"

"Edward," I whispered. "Need Edward."

"Edward! I need you!" Garrett shouted. "Help me get her on the gurney."

Edward's here? Please, baby. Make it better. In my pain induced fog, I saw him by my legs. The pain was getting worse and I couldn't catch my breath. I felt like I was drowning. "Edward…" I moaned. My eyes drifted shut and blackness surrounded me. The pain was still there, but silent.

Blissful silence.

MORE PAIN. My body jumped as my skin felt like it was on fire.

Coolness, silence, tranquility.

FIRE! Agony! Stop! Stop! Stop!

I need to rest. Must sleep. Make the pain go away…please…

"You promise me…p-p-p-prom-m-mise me that y-y-you s-s-s-save her," Edward sobbed. "Do everything in your f-f-f-fuck-k-k-king power to make her b-b-b-b-better!"

Silence.

Blackness.

Empty.

"Alice, did you get her jewelry?"

"Here, Garrett. Give it to Edward. He'll keep it safe for her."

No! I want my jewelry. Please, it keeps Edward close. I need Edward. Where's Edward? I moaned.

Silence, no pain, sigh…

"IV's in. Drip starting."

"Start administering the sedative. Bella, I'm going to do everything to make you better. You make my son so happy. Please, wake up. He deserves happiness. So do you. I love you." I felt a soft kiss on my forehead before a heaviness settled on my body, tying me to the gurney.

Silence.

Blackness.

No pain.

xx APFL xx

I was floating. I didn't know where I was but the floating was making me nauseous. "Hello?" I called out. "Anybody there?"

There was no response. I looked around me and the scene around me was tranquil, serene, heavenly…_am I dead? Fuck! No. I need to go back! I need Edward. Where's Edward?_

"You're not dead, Bella."

I turned and saw my mom. She looked as beautiful as I remembered her. Her hair was long and flowing, a shade or two lighter than mine. Her eyes were twinkling and she was smiling. Tenderly, she raised her arms and I ran to her, cuddling up against her body. "Mommy, I miss you. I've missed you so much!"

"I know, baby girl," she cooed, running her fingers through my hair. "I've missed you, too. But, I've been watching over you."

_Do I really want to know? ALL of the time?_

She laughed, her tinkling laugher sounding like melodious bells. "Bella, I only watch you when you need me. Since you've met your handsome doctor, that's been less and less."

"Can you hear what I think?" I asked.

"Yes, baby," she said, kissing my forehead. "Come, sit with me. Catch with your old mother."

"Mom, you look great," I chuckled as I sat down with her a bench underneath a tree. I still was confused as to where we were or what we were doing, though. "What is this place?"

"Your safe place, Bella," she said somberly. "I saw what your father did and how he hurt you." Memories of the shooting came roaring back into my memory; Charlie's angry face and his biting, hateful words. "You're none of the things he called you, Bella. You are a gift. I was so happy when I had you. A little girl to spoil and love forever."

"I haven't experienced that, Mommy," I whimpered. "Charlie…"

"I know what Charlie did," she said flatly. "Believe me when I say that he'll get his comeuppance. Just like you will get your reward."

"You sent me Edward?" I asked, looking up at her.

"I didn't send him to you. You found each other. Your reward will come shortly but I promise you that you will get your dream come true. You deserve it, Bella." She ran her fingers through my hair, cupping my face. "You're so beautiful. It's no wonder Edward loves you so. But it's not just the outward beauty, but your gentle, loving soul and kind nature. He truly is a perfect fit for you."

"I love him, Mommy," I said. I went to twist my ring but noticed it was gone. _Where is it? I need it. Where's Edward?_

"Right next to you," she murmured.

Edward's voice trickled into my mind, sounding fuzzy and disjointed. The anguish in there was plain as day. "My Bella. My beautiful Bella, you have to come back to me. I can't…can't be without you. I love you so much, Bella. Please, come back. Please? Don't let this be the end, sweet girl. I want a long, happy life with you. I want everything with you. I love you and you love me. Come back, please? Please? Baby, I need you back…please! Please! Please…" His voice faded and then nothing.

"Mom, I have to go back to him. When can I go back?" I asked, tears splashing onto my cheeks.

"Not for a while, Bella. You were hurt and your body needs to heal. Now, you need to rest. I'll be here when you wake. I promise," she said as she guided my head to her lap.

"Can you sing me to sleep like you did when I was a baby?"

"I'll do anything you want, Bella," she said as she toyed with my hair. "I love you and that never, ever stopped. I'll always love you."

"I love you, too, Mommy," I said as my eyes drooped. She quietly began singing 'All the Pretty Little Horses.' I was asleep before I even knew it, lulled into slumber by my mother's soothing voice and tender hand in my hair.

I don't know how long I was with my mom but she never left my side in this idyllic location. In my mind, I knew that it was my subconscious protecting me but it still I enjoyed the time with my mother, even if it was a figment of my imagination. I told her all about Edward, his family and our lives together. She laughed at how protective Garrett was of me and his silly nature. She cried when I told her about Rose and her attack, vowing to make Royce pay the ultimate price for what he did to dear, sweet Rose.

Every so often, I'd hear Edward's voice. He sounded so tired and I wanted to see him. I loved my mom and the time spent with her, but I needed him more.

"Listen," Mom said as she grasped my hand.

"This is an intervention, Edward Anthony Cullen," Garrett said sternly. "I've got backup. You're not eating, you're not sleeping and you look like a fucking mountain man. Your parents and Dr. Volturi insist on you leaving the hospital to go home, shower, shave and get at least eight hours of sleep in a god damned bed."

He sounded distant like he wasn't close by, but he was pissed at Edward.

"No, I'm fine," Edward replied wearily. Then, I heard a scuffle and he was gone.

"Mom, where is he going?" I asked. "He's coming back, right?"

"He'll be back for you, baby girl. But his leaving is my cue to get ready to leave, too."

"What? Why?" I wailed, throwing my arms around her neck. She held me tightly. "I just got you back…"

"Bella, you're so much stronger and the doctors are going to take you off the medication keeping you asleep," she murmured into my ear, kissing my forehead. "You need to join Edward again. I know you need him. I know you miss him and love him more than I can possibly imagine. Besides, you need to get cracking on making those grandbabies for me."

"Mom," I chided. I looked up at her and my eyes filled with tears. "I'm never going to see you again, am I?"

"No, baby. But, I want you to know that no matter what, I'm always by your side. I'm in your heart and I love you so much. Promise me that you will try to get better quickly. Don't push Edward away and do _not_ let what Charlie said to you rattle in your head. You are the greatest gift, Bella. A blessing and my baby girl." She faded slightly. "Hmmm, they're already starting."

"What's happening?" I asked, panic rising in my chest.

"They're lessening the propofol drip," she said, taking my face in her hands. "I love you and I mean it about those grandbabies." Her grip weakened. She kissed my forehead, my cheeks and held me tightly. "Goodbye, Bella. I love you. Always."

Then she was gone.

"Mommy!" I screamed as I fell to my knees.

"Bella, Esme's here, sweetheart," I heard. "Edward will be back soon. He's so devoted to you. Never left your side." Her fingers glided through my hair and she brushed her lips on my forehead. "Now, I'm certain you must be bored out of your mind. I have a choice…_Gone with the Wind_ or some smutty book. Hmmm, I think I'll go with _Gone with the Wind. _I don't think I could read those saucy passages without blushing."

Faintly, some pages were rustled and Esme's soft voice began reading. _"Scarlett O'Hara was not beautiful, but men seldom realized it when caught by her charm as the Tarleton twins were. In her face were too sharply blended the delicate features of her mother, a Coast aristocrat of French descent, and the heavy ones of her florid Irish father. But it was an arresting face, pointed of chin, square of jaw. …eyes… brows… lashes… magnolia-white skin…so prized by Southern women… bonnets, veils, mittens… against hot Georgia suns…"_

_xx APFL xx_

Esme stayed by my side, reading _Gone with the Wind_ every waking moment. When she was quiet, I could hear the sounds of machines and conversations.

Faint beeping.

Hissing.

Air flow.

"Temperature's normal. Blood pressure normal. Slightly Anemic. Another transfusion?"

Were they talking about me?

"Dr. Volturi, she's aware of her surroundings but is still unconscious," a nurse said. "The EEG is registering that she can hear us."

Some rustling paper and the warm voice of Dr. Volturi filled my head. He was close. "Can you hear me, Bella?"

Yes, I can hear you. Why can't I open my eyes?

"Edward will be so happy. I'm worried about him. He's gotten so thin and the sparkle is not in his eyes," Dr. Volturi murmured.

Edward hasn't been taking care of himself? I'll kick his ass. I shifted on the bed and pain radiated all through me. "Heart rate is increasing."

"You definitely can hear us. Worried about Edward? I am, too. Lauren, give her a shot of morphine for the pain. She tried to move and that's why her heart rate spiked."

"Sure, Dr. Volturi," she said quietly.

"Bella, we sent Edward home for a little bit. He was making himself sick by staying here. He loves you so much. I've spoken with Garrett and he'll be back the day after tomorrow," Dr. Volturi said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Wake up soon." He kissed my cheek and left once Lauren came back with the morphine shot. The pain dulled and my mind stopped working.

When I became aware, Esme was still reading and I was getting bored. I wanted to open my eyes. I wanted to get the fuck out of this bed. I wanted to see Edward. I couldn't relay that information. So, I fussed and wriggled on the bed. That got me another shot of morphine. I really didn't like morphine. It made my stomach rumble and didn't really stop the pain. It only dulled it. It also dulled my senses.

I don't like that at all.

"Little sister…" I heard. "It's your goofy big brother, Garrett." I shifted, wanting to moan but realizing that the breathing tube in my throat prevented that. "Good, you're aware."

I'm so going to kick your ass, Garrett. I love you but I want Edward. Where's Edward?

"I know you want Edward. Hell, I want him, too. I don't want you to wake up and for him to be at home. God, he'd kill me." He picked up my hand, pressing a kiss to my knuckles. "While I want you awake as much as Edward, wait for him. Please? He needs you to wake up for him. Not me. Not Dr. Volturi. Not Esme. Him. Fuck, Bella, he's been a mess. I've never, _ever_ seen my best friend like this. He's a ghost."

Garrett began telling me of how frantic he was once he heard I was shot. My heart shattered for my man. Edward was strong and infallible, but to hear Garrett describe how he was when I was in surgery…there were no words. I wanted to wake up, run home and tell Edward that I was okay. That we were okay.

But, I couldn't.

I still hurt everywhere. However, the biggest pain I felt was in my chest. My heart was breaking. I hated that because of _me_ that Edward fell apart. He deserved better, really. Not some broken girl in the ICU of a hospital. As much as I loved Edward, he shouldn't have to deal with me.

"Bella, I can see the hamster working in your head. Don't leave my best friend. A love like yours is once in a lifetime. You deserve it He deserves it," Garrett held my hand, pressing his lips to my knuckles. "You both deserve so much happiness and I am going to fucking keep you together. I can't see my best friend fall apart like that again." His broken voice struck a chord. "You hear me? Isabella Marie _Cullen_, do you fucking hear me?"

I wriggled my fingers, the only way I could share with him that I could hear him. He kissed my fingers and pressed my hand to his face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I'm glad you can hear me. I love you, little sister. Come back to us. Make my best friend, my brother from another mother, the happiest man alive, okay? Wake up for him."

He stayed a little while longer but left when his cell phone vibrated. He kissed my forehead and I was alone. Well, as alone as I could be in a hospital. Eventually, the sounds drifted away and my mind stopped working. Not for long, though. Esme's quiet voice reading _Gone with the Wind_ caught my attention. She was at the burning of Atlanta, where Rhett was trying to help Scarlett escape. Some paper rustling was also in my ear, along with a scribbling pen. However, in the distance, I could hear _his _voice.

Edward was back. He didn't sound nearly as exhausted as before. However, his voice did sound sad and sullen. I also heard Garrett making some wise-ass comment. _Figures._

"Finally convinced him to leave?" Carlisle chuckled. That's who was scribbling on the paper.

"More like dragged," Garrett snickered.

"Shut up, both of you," Edward said and picked up my hand. Gently, he kissed my knuckles. His lips felt so warm on my skin. I shivered involuntarily. "Hello, sweet girl. You're looking better today. Perhaps, I'll see those beautiful brown eyes. I've been praying for that, baby."

"You look better, too, Edward," Carlisle said.

"Nearly two days of sleep will do that to guy. Thanks, Mom for watching over her while I couldn't." He kept kissing my hand, brushing his lips on each of my knuckles.

"She's one of us, Edward. Of course, I'd do that," Esme said, her voice cracking slightly. "I was worried about you, too. I still am."

"I know that I need to take better care of myself," he murmured, cupping my hand to his face. _Smooth._ "Feel that, sweet girl? I shaved for you. Smooth like a baby's behind." I squirmed, pressing my hand against his face. "Can you hear me? Squeeze my fingers if you can hear me, Bella." He took two of his fingers, wrapping my hand around his. _I can fucking do this. Show him that you can hear him. Feel him. Love him. _

"It could be involuntary, Edward," Dad said as he watched Bella's hand.

"Squeeze my fingers, Bella. Prove the old fart wrong," Edward said. Carlisle snorted behind him. Using all of the strength I had, I squeezed his fingers. It exhausted me but I proved to Edward and Carlisle that I was aware of their presence. "That's it, sweet girl. I'm so proud of you. She showed you, Dad."

"She did," he choked out. "I'm going to go. I've got procedure in an hour. I'll talk to you later, Edward. Esme? I'll see you when I get home."

"Love you, Carl," she said. "If you want, come home for dinner. I'll make your favorite?"

"Maybe." Edward's tone was dismissive. He wasn't leaving. Stubborn man.

"Let me know if you're coming home, Edward," Esme said, her voice resigned to the inevitable.

Edward spent a few moments, holding my hand and brushing my hair with his fingers. "So, I don't know if my mom told you," he whispered. "Garrett and Emmett dragged me out of here. An intervention."

My eyes fluttered. _Getting closer. _He sighed and continued talking. "I went home but it didn't feel right, Bella. It felt empty and cold without you there. I kind of lost it." He snorted. "Garrett said I had a psychotic break. I suppose that's true but I wasn't completely crazy. Garrett, the ninja he was, jabbed me with a full dose of Ativan. I crashed. I crashed for two whole days, Bella. I feel better but I still feel empty. Do you want to know what would make me feel better?"

He paused and kissed my palm. "If you could wake up, baby. That would make me so happy, Bella. I'd give anything to see your chocolate eyes. Please, love. I've missed you and I need you back."

I tried to open my eyes. I really did. His plea tugged at my heart. I wanted to wake up and kiss his mouth. I needed him. But, fuck it all, my body wouldn't fucking cooperate. I just felt more pain. He sighed and picked up the book, taking over where Esme left off. I preferred listening to him. His baritone voice made the book sound much more intriguing.

A few hours later, Alice came in. I could smell food. It made my stomach rumble. Edward and Alice left, presumably to eat, but she came back in. "Edward said that you squeezed his fingers. I'm so happy for you, Bella. I just know that you're going to be up and about soon. We all miss you and love you." She kissed my cheek and her light footsteps left the room.

I felt Edward come back. He sat down next to me, reading more the book. When his yawns became more frequent, he mumbled that he was going to get ready for bed. He left and the nurse came in to take care of me. Once she was done, Edward was back and he kissed my temple. "I love you, Bella. Come back to me," he whispered against my skin.

There was a quiet scrape and a heaviness on my bed. Soon after that, Edward's soft snoring filled the room. _Fuck this shit. I need to wake up. God damn it, I have to get over this. _My hands clenched into fists. My right hand groaned in pain but it drove my need to wake the fuck up. Fluttering my eyes, I finally managed to crack an eyelid. My vision was blurry but I could tell that it was dark. I snapped my eyes shut.

_You can do this, Bella. Do it for the man who is sitting next to you. _Again, I peeled my eyes open and my vision cleared. Edward was curled on a chair with his head on my mattress. He was so thin. Even in sleep, he looked sad, too. Not to mention, exhausted. I lifted my hand and put it into his shaggy hair. I reveled in its softness but I needed him to wake up. _Come on, Edward. Please?_

He moaned and shifted on the bed. I tried tugging on his hair but I didn't have much strength. It did get Edward's attention. His eyes opened and he looked up at me in confusion. Then he realized that I was, indeed, awake. Confused as hell, but awake. "Bella," he breathed, sitting up and looked into my eyes. "You're okay, baby."

_No, I'm not. Help me, Edward._ I was breathing irregularly. The vent in my mouth was not helping me but hindering me.

"You've got to relax, Bella. I know you're scared." He picked up the call button and informed the floor nurse that I was awake. "Focus on my voice, sweet girl. Look into my eyes and listen to my voice. You're safe. Nothing is going to hurt you."

I stared at him, trying to calm down. _Perhaps sleeping was much better._ I reached for the vent, wanting to pull it from my throat. I wanted to breathe on my own. However, the pain in my chest was preventing that. Edward was trying to calm me, caressing my skin and speaking to me in calm tones. It didn't assuage my mounting fear. Dr. Volturi came into my room and he made a quick examination. With the help of the nurse, my bed was lowered and I was extubated.

_Mother fucker! That hurts! God damn it all to hell!_

With each breath, my side was on fire but I was breathing on my own. I started to open my mouth but Dr. Volturi chided me, telling me to not talk. A nurse came in with a white board and a marker.

"Bella, what was the last thing you remember?" Dr. Volturi asked.

_Charlie…ER…Gunshots. _ I frowned and looked around me. Edward's hair was much longer and he had lost a shit ton of weight. _When?_

"When did it happen?" Dr. Volturi asked. "The ER?"

I nodded, looking at both Edward and Dr. Volturi. Edward took my hand and stared at me. "Bella, the hostage situation in the ER happened roughly a month ago," he muttered.

"What?" I asked, my voice screaming in pain. _Don't talk, idiot. There's a reason why Dr. Volturi gave you a white board. _

"Don't talk yet, Bella. Write," Dr. Volturi admonished.

_Tell me everything. I'm confused,_ I wrote down.

Edward and Dr. Volturi told me everything that had happened in the ER. My mind had forgotten a good chunk of it. Jacob, Charlie, and Sam and their quest for drugs. Then, Dr. Volturi began describing my injuries. I knew it was bad. I was in a coma, medically induced, for nearly a month. They had weaned the propofol from my body the day before yesterday. When Dr. Volturi lifted my hospital gown, I saw the extent of my injuries. There was a diagonal red scar just above my pelvis, littered with bruising and random markings from the surgery. On my chest was a half covered scar under my left breast. Let's not forget my toe to hip cast on my leg.

I was ugly and broken and ruined. Despair filled my mind as I thought of my injuries. My memories came back to me in a tidal wave. Every biting word that my sperm donor called me. His hatred and emptiness in his eyes when he raised the gun to shoot me. Edward noticed my struggle and twined his fingers with mine. Tears fell down my cheeks unabated until Dr. Volturi left.

"Sweet girl, you should probably get some rest," he said lovingly.

_I've rested for a damn month, Edward. I'm…_ _I'm sorry that I wasted your time for that long._ It broke my heart to write that. I had wasted his time.

"Oh, no. You will never waste my time," he said as he looked in my eyes. His expression was pained but the love behind it was plain as day. "Bella, I've been a mess without you. Having you here and being able to touch you…it was comforting but not the same. I've missed you so much. Baby, I love you and that will never change."

_I'm broken, Edward. My father broke me with his words…I remember those vividly. Then, he broke me with those bullets._

"You're only broken if you feed into the feeling of being a victim," he muttered, anger flashing across his drawn features. "You're not, sweet girl. You're so strong. I'm so proud of you and I love you so much. I just pray that you still feel the same way."

Tears fell onto Edward's cheeks. His expression was pained and he appeared to have aged twenty years since that fateful day in the ER. His eyes fell to our hands. Weakly, I released our hands and a broken sob erupted from him. Carefully, I put my hand on his slightly scruffy skin and guided him to look into my eyes. It hurt to speak but I wanted him to hear this. No white board could relay this message. It had to be me. My voice. "I love you, too, Edward. I heard you, every word…"

"Really?" he asked, his green eyes widening.

"Well, not every word," I chuckled, giving him a tired smile. "I've missed you, too."

"Can I kiss you?" he questioned. His eyes were searching mine. I probably was still confused and I know that I'd kill for a toothbrush. _Why would he want to kiss me? I probably look a fright._ His eyes pled with me and I nodded. As gross as I felt, perhaps feeling his lips against mine would make me feel normal. Slowly, Edward leaned in and his pillow-soft lips caressed mine. My heart stammered against my chest. I sobbed and wrapped my arms around his neck. My arm ached in protest but I was letting him go. Never, going to let him go.

I became tired and Edward sat down, leaning his head against my pillow. I held his hand, enjoying feeling him so close. Something was amiss, though. He looked like Edward, smelled like Edward but his appearance was all wrong. "Edward?"

"What, love?" he asked, kissing my temple.

"You need a haircut," I said. He laughed and kissed me again before my eyes fluttered shut.

_So much for staying awake…_

xx APFL xx

The next day, I was moved from the ICU and into a regular room. I also had the cast removed from my leg. Dr. Volturi wanted to check the stitches and the healing of my wound. My entire leg was bruised but that was due to the extent of the surgery performed on it. I also noticed how thin I had gotten as well. My broken leg looked like a toothpick compared to the other one.

Now, that I was awake, a physical therapist came in and started working on exercises for my leg. A respiratory therapist gave me exercises for my lungs. My room was a revolving door of doctors, nurses, and delivery people. Yes, delivery people. I could open up a flower shop with the amount of floral deliveries I had in my private room.

My favorite floral arrangement was from Cynthia. It was a variety of colorful blooms in a massive martini glass. Her note was appropriate, too. _When you get your ass out of there, this is going to be filled with the best, top-shelf vodka. I miss you, girl. Don't every do that again. Love you, Cyn._

Edward stayed with me and nagged me to do my exercises. I was grateful for his presence but it was stifling at best. The only time needed him was at night. Ever since I woke up, I had been plagued with crippling nightmares. I'd wake up screaming, begging for the end to come but it never did. However, Edward always found a way into the bed, holding me in his arms. His mantra was repeated over and over again. "You're okay, my sweet girl. I've got you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you."

Every time I woke up from a nightmare, it was the same chant. Each time I relived the nightmare of my father's attack, so did Edward. He said it for both of us.

A week after being moved into a regular room, I was able to see myself for the first time. Rose and Esme were going to help me with showering. I dreaded it but knew it was inevitable. Edward wanted to help me but I adamantly refused. Yes, he had seen my scars when they were wounds and he had given me sponge baths while I was in my coma, but I felt ashamed of my body. Not like it was all that great to begin with. Add scars to it? Edward would go running to the hills.

I would have rather had my shower in my own home, but I wasn't cleared for release yet. I had had my staples removed from my chest but still was oozing some blood. Plus, I couldn't breathe as deeply as he had wanted. He thinks that by Halloween, I'll be free to go home.

Shortly after I woke up, Rose and Esme arrived with a basket of shower goodies. "What's all this?" I asked.

"We're giving you a spa day, minus one spa," Rose giggled.

"I just want to shower," I said wearily. "I don't need all of this."

"Bella, you've been given sponge baths, half-hearted hair washing and yeah," Rose replied, wrinkling her nose. "You are going to be pampered. Well, as much as you can be in a tiny stall in a hospital."

"Where's Edward?" I asked, shifting on the bed.

"He's also getting a spa day," Esme replied as she rolled a wheelchair next to my bed. "He's a mess and he was dragged to the gym for some physical exertion. Then, Garrett is taking him to get his haircut and some real clothes at the house."

"Lucky guy," I snorted. "I miss clothes. I miss pants. When can I wear pants?" I plopped down in the wheelchair.

"Today," Rose squealed, holding up a plush-looking velour zebra-print pants and a black long-sleeved top. "No more open hospital gowns. You get to wear clothes." Esme rolled her eyes and pushed me toward the bathroom. Inside, she helped me to the toilet. My foley catheter had been removed along with my cast. It felt nice to pee normally. The catheter sucked. After I finished on the toilet, Esme came back in and turned on the water in the shower. Rose stopped my IV and hung it up on the railing of the shower. Carefully, Esme removed my hospital gown.

"Oh, God," I cried when I saw my body in the harsh light of the bathroom. I was so fucking ugly. I had lost a ton of weight and my skin sagged unattractively from my frame. I was pale with angry red scars littered across my chest, lower abdomen and right thigh.

"Bella, stop it," Esme said as she cupped my chin. "These will fade with time."

"I'm ugly!" I sobbed, covering my face with my hands.

"No, you're not," Esme said softly, falling to her knees in front of me. "Bella, you are such a beautiful woman. This is nothing, sweetheart. You've survived death. You have come back to us…"

"Bella, we all have scars," Rose whispered. "Don't let this dictate who you are and how you feel about yourself." She tucked a hair behind my ear. "I did that after I was raped and I nearly died because I starved myself." I looked up at her. She smiled softly. "You're stronger than this, Bella. Now, let's get you clean and feeling human again. Once you have had your hair washed, a thorough scrubbing and a pedicure, you'll feel a million times better."

Together, Rose and Esme helped me into the shower. I sat down on the bench, letting the water flow over me. It was too hot but I couldn't find it in me to care. I was getting clean for the first time in over a month. Rose helped with washing my legs while I focused on my body. Esme handed me a razor and I shaved all the important parts. I felt like a freaking bushman with the amount of fur growing under my arms and on my legs. The poon would have to wait. Perhaps, _perhaps_, I'll make an appointment to get it all waxed off. But that's a ways off.

The scents of the soap I used were calming and fresh. Once my body was clean, Rose picked up the handheld shower head and wet my hair. Tenderly, she washed my hair with lavender, chamomile and eucalyptus shampoo. Then, she deep conditioned it with some coordinating conditioner. She rinsed my hair and stepped back. "Do you want to stay in here for a few more minutes?" she asked.

"No. I'm good," I said, giving her an appreciative smile. She turned off the water and handed me a huge, fluffy towel. "This cannot be standard hospital issue."

"Please. Mom brought these bath sheets from home," Rose giggled.

"What color, Bella?" Esme called.

"What color for what?" I replied.

"Your pedicure."

I looked down at my toes and saw the remnants of my pedicure from my birthday. The blue had chipped off and looked awful. Tears sprang in my eyes. Weakly, I raised my hands. The polish was long gone, as was my ring. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"My toes…my ring," I blubbered.

"Edward has your promise ring," Rose cooed "And we'll make your toes pretty again. I think purple will do just nicely." She kissed my cheek and picked up a brush, carefully removing the tangles from my hair. "Do you want me to curl your hair, Bella? So you can look beautiful for my big brother?"

"I don't want to cause too much trouble," I grumbled.

"Nonsense, I want to do it," she said as she worked on a particularly nasty tangle. "We'll put some light makeup on you and you'll be gorgeous."

"Unlikely," I muttered under my breath. Rose sighed and continued brushing my hair. She handed me a pair of panties. Carefully, I slid them on under my towel. Bras would be an issue for quite some time. My scar on my chest was right under my breast, just where the underwire would lay. Rose left for a few minutes. I used that time to put on my new comfy pajamas and stand up to look at my face since the _incident_.

Balancing on the pedestal sink, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was wet and hung limply around my shoulders. I had dark circles under my eyes. Sleep didn't come easily and I got exhausted doing the simplest things. After Rose and Esme left, I know I was going to take a nap until the nightmares came. I looked sickly and my skin was sallow. I needed more than makeup to fix this mess.

I really was a waste of space. What man would want this? I'm shocked Edward hasn't left me.

_Stop with the wallowing, self-pity shit. You're not going to let Charlie win. If you keep thinking this way, you will let your asshat, fucktard, douchebag father win. _

God, what I wouldn't give for one of my journals.

"Bella, you shouldn't be standing," Esme chided gently, maneuvering the wheelchair behind me.

"Just checking out the goods," I deadpanned. Esme gave me a sharp look. "What?"

"You're gorgeous. A little pale, but still gorgeous," she said as she wheeled me back into the room. Rose had transformed the chair that Edward had been sleeping in to a spa/pedicure chair. I moved to the chair and Rose began massaging my feet while Esme used the hairdryer to curl my hair after she had put some light mousse into it. An hour later, my hair was curled, my toes were painted a cheery purple with some designs on the big toes and I had some light makeup on. I felt better…human. I still hurt a lot but at least I was clean and didn't feel disgusted with myself.

"I'm going to see if Carlisle is available for lunch," Esme said as she put my spa goodies into the closet.

"I'll see you back at home, Mom," Rose said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Esme," I said. "I truly appreciate all of your help today. I feel much, _much _better."

"I'm glad, sweetheart," Esme crooned, kissing my head. "See you tomorrow?"

I nodded and waved as she left my room. Rose turned and sat in front of me. "Bella, I love you like a sister. Hopefully, you will be my sister relatively soon. I know that you are feeling very, very sorry for yourself, but you can't let your dad's words get to you."

"I know. Just seeing all of _this_," I groaned, gesturing to my broken body, "for the first time is shocking to say the least. I'm afraid that Edward will see…"

"Bella, he's seen it. He was there," she said, taking my hands in hers. "Who do you think washed you while you were sleeping?"

"I don't know if he'll ever want to be with me again," I sniffled.

"He will. Bella, my brother loves you more than his own life. When will you realize that?" she asked. I shrugged, tears falling from my eyes.

"I love him, too. But he's so overbearing," I grumbled.

"If your roles were reversed, wouldn't you be?" Rose snickered.

"I suppose."

"Don't be too hard on him, Bella. He may not have been through the physical ordeal that you were, but mentally and emotionally, he's wrecked," Rose explained, squeezing my hands. "I'm going to go. Is there anything you want before I go?"

"Do you think you can pick up a journal for me?" I asked. "One from home?"

"Sure," she replied, hugging me gently. "I'll see you tomorrow, with your journal."

I nodded and watched her leave. No sooner than she left, my eyes drooped and I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in bed with something warm against my body. Blinking up, I looked up and saw Edward curled around me. His face somewhat relaxed as he held me to his body. I wriggled out of his embrace to look at him. My movement caused his eyes to snap open. "Sorry," I mumbled. "Go back to sleep."

"I'm good," he said as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes before sliding on his glasses. "You look beautiful, sweet girl."

"I'm clean," I said, falling back into his arms. "God, it felt good to have the water flow over me."

"I can imagine," he whispered, nuzzling my hair. "You smell so good, Bella."

"So do you, baby," I purred. "Enjoy your day with Garrett?"

"Not really," he snorted, kissing my ear before nibbling down my neck. "We sparred in the gym and I think I broke his nose."

"What? Why?" I asked, glaring at him.

"No reason. I just needed to work out some anger and frustration. Unfortunately, it was his face that a brunt of said emotions," Edward cringed. "He didn't mind. Besides, he got me back. I've got some bruises along my belly from his attacks."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered, kissing my nose. I gave him a look. "I'm fine, sweet girl." His fingers glided down my cheek and caressed his thumb across my lips. "Christ, you are beautiful, Bella."

I felt my face flame and I ducked my head, tucking it against his warm chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I liked it when Edward was like this. When he was nagging me about my therapy, not so much. I relished this cuddly, loving Edward until my physical therapist came and wheeled me for my daily torture. Edward was on the heels of my physical therapist and it was back to him being a nag.

xx APFL xx

On Halloween, I was released from the hospital. Edward had transformed the living room into a quasi-hospital room for me since going up the stairs wasn't happening anytime soon. He was still working on gaining back the twenty some odd pounds he lost during my hospital stay. I was working on building my strength back up. Every day I was getting stronger and stronger, but the nightmares and flashbacks were also getting more and more powerful. I couldn't sleep more than an hour before they would come raging back, sending me into a funk.

Additionally, the idea of sleeping in the living room pissed me off. Yes, there was a bed, a real bed, down there but it wasn't _my_ bedroom. I wanted to sleep in the bed with Edward. When he wasn't being a nagging, whiney, simpering man.

God, I sound ungrateful and awful.

In the music room, it had been transformed into a physical therapy room for me. Edward hired a personal physical therapist to work with me to help me gain strength in my weakened leg. Again, I hated that he did that. It was ruining our home.

_His home._

He owned this place he could do with it as he chooses.

_Yep, still sound ungrateful. _

I had been home for a few weeks and had just finished a particularly grueling physical therapy session. I was sweating something awful, panting from exertion. I was very proud, though. I had walked, unassisted, across the house. My leg was still very weak but I could move around for short distances. Unfortunately, anything longer than a few feet, I'd have to use the walker.

The therapist, Seth, had left and gave me the following day off. _Thank God. _Seeing as I had the day off, I wanted to take a bath. A luxurious soak in the tub. However, the tub was _upstairs_. Edward refused to carry me upstairs and I sure as hell couldn't drag myself up the stairs. "Edward?" I called.

"Yeah, sweet girl," he replied, sauntering into the music/physical therapy room. "Good session?"

"Yes and no," I shrugged. "Good because I walked without any assistance. Bad because I'm sweaty and gross. I would love to take a bath."

"Bella, there's a perfectly good shower off the kitchen," Edward said, his brows knitting together.

"But, I don't want a shower. I want a bath," I hissed, tossing my hand towel onto the ground.

"Jesus, relax," he grumped. "I don't want to drop you."

"Are you calling me fat?" I spat. "Because if you are…"

"Are you looking to fight with me, Bella?" he snarled.

"Maybe I am," I yelled, tugging at my sweaty hair. "Edward, in some ways, you're awesome with this recovery thing, but in other ways, you're driving me insane!"

"How? How am I driving you insane?"

"This!" I said, pointing to the music room. "This is your sanctuary and you fucking turned it into a gym. Your living room is my fucking bedroom and you won't sleep with me!"

"Are you talking about sex?" he growled lowly.

"NO! I'm talking about sleep. You know, sleep? You stay next to me on that god-forsaken chair. Never, sleeping with me unless I wake up from a god damned nightmare," I screamed. "You won't let me do anything! You're too afraid because I might, _MIGHT_ get hurt!"

"Excuse me for fucking caring, Isabella!" he spat. "I nearly lost you and I sure as hell don't want to deal with that again."

"Let me make it easy for you," I growled. "Don't bother."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"No, but I need…some space," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You want space? You want fucking space?" he exploded, tossing the glass he was holding onto the ground, causing it to shatter on the ground. "Fine. You'll get your space." He grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house, causing the walls to rattle. His car backed out of the driveway and it sped away.

I buried my face into my hands. Tears were flowing down my face and I couldn't catch my breath. Not good for someone with lung issues…well, healing lung issues. I fell to the ground and sobbed for my ungrateful bitchiness. I sobbed for what Charlie fucking stole from Edward and me…our united front. Our intimacy. I sobbed for the pain I was in because of my crying and my sore muscles. I just sobbed.

I don't know how long I stayed on the ground. But, the door opening caught my attention. "Edward?" I croaked.

"Nope," Garrett said as he walked inside. "He called me, said that you were having issues."

"Why would he do that?" I pouted.

"Come on, little sister. Arms around my neck. He said that you wanted a bath," he said. My eyes widened. "I'm not going to give it to you. Just carry your skinny ass up there."

"Shut up. I'm not skinny," I pouted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he easily picked me off the ground.

"I beg to differ, Bella. Your clothes are hanging off of you," he said, giving me a sad smile. "The coma diet…not recommended for weight loss. Do you eat?"

"I eat. I just get really upset and I throw up," I shrugged.

"Upset?" he asked as he carefully put me on the bed in the bedroom.

"Nightmares, flashbacks," I said, my voice hollow and dead.

"Have you talked to anyone about it?" Garrett asked, arching a brow. I shook my head. He sighed. "You need to, Bella." He walked into the bathroom and the water began inside. "I'm going to get your walker and we're going to have a chat after your bath, okay?" I nodded and I hobbled to bathroom. "Leave the door open, Bella. If something happens, I want to hear you!"

"Got it," I said. I stripped out of my sweaty workout clothes. Gingerly, I slid into the tub and let the hot water surround me. It felt nice but my heart was empty. I was such a bitch. In a way, very spoiled in how I acted.

"Don't drown yourself in there, Bella," Garrett snickered.

"Fuck off," I snarled, slipping beneath the water. Even under the water, I heard Garrett's laughter. I broke the surface and washed my hair and body as best as I could in the bath. When I was done, a half hour later, I drained the water and heaved my body out of the massive tub. I wrapped a towel around my body. "Garrett, can you grab some clothes for me?"

He poked his head in the bathroom. "Just put on a robe. I've got something for your scars," he said, giving me a sad smile.

"Garrett…no," I pouted.

"Bella, I'm a physician. I see naked people all of the time," he said, crouching in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Some cream to lessen the appearance of the scars," he said.

"Can't I put it on myself?" I whined. "I don't want you to see them."

"The one on your leg and your hip area, you can get yourself. The one on your chest wraps around your body. I'll have to get the back, okay?" he asked, tugging on my wet hair. I nodded my assent and took the proffered tube of cream. He shut the door and I rubbed the white cream into my skin of my leg and above my girlie bits. With a scowl, I lifted my breast, rubbing it into the skin there before putting on Edward's robe. Grasping at the wall, I walked out to the bedroom and picked out some pajamas. Garrett was clacking on the computer in Edward's office. When I was dressed, for the most part, I called to him. He came back into the bedroom and lifted my shirt. With a tender touch, he put on the cream on my back and side. "All good."

"Thank you," I murmured, lowering my shirt.

"Okay, I've got some dinner for you in the kitchen. After you eat, we'll have our little chat," Garrett said, his face becoming serious and solemn.

"Am I in trouble?" I whimpered.

"Not trouble, per se," he said as he picked me up. "You need to put things into perspective. I had the same conversation with you while you were unconscious. Apparently, it didn't stick." I frowned, not aware of what he was talking about. He chuckled and deposited me in the kitchen. He had ordered pizza. "Still can't cook."

"You're eating, too?" I asked as I picked up a few slices from the pizza.

"Of course. I'm a guy. I think with my stomach," he snorted, piling up the slices onto his plate. "Water or pop?"

"Water, please."

We ate in relative silence. Garrett did tell me that he was back at work. He was the head of the ER until Edward was released to come back. However, he hated the bureaucratic bullshit of being an administrator. I frowned, wondering if I could ever walk back into the ER without panicking. He must have realized it, grasping my hand. "You'll go back. You're too strong not to."

"I'm not strong, Garrett. I'm a hateful, spiteful bitch," I said bitterly. "Edward has been nothing but attentive, sweet and perfect and I bite his head off."

"I get it, Bells. I do. You want desperately for things to return to normal. You get released from the hospital and instead of walking into your home, you walk into another form of a hospital, in your home. On top of that, Edward is probably hovering and stressing out about everything. Still not helping with the wanting to feel normal. Finally, your nightmares and flashbacks bring you back to that day in the ER and that, my dear sister, is why you are struggling the most." He got up and got two beers. "You haven't taken your pain meds, have you?"

I shook my head.

"Good, you're gonna need this," he said as he opened up the beer, handing it to me. He opened his own beer and chugged down half of it. "Bella, when you were shot, Edward was beside himself. Edward, the man who I admire more than my own father because he's so cool, calm and collected, not to mention brilliant, was a sobbing, crying, hysterical mess. He made himself sick with worry when you were in surgery. When he heard the extent of your injuries, I could see him crumble more and more. Bells, he loves you so fucking much; he'd give his own life to ensure your happiness. Then, to see you in the trauma room, bleeding out from three bullet wounds that your own father caused, made him lose his shit. His entire reason for _being_ was dying and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it."

He took another sip and leaned forward. "Then, you were in a coma for a month, Bells. Your injuries were very serious. The most serious was the one on your leg. The bullet nicked your femoral artery and you lost a lot of blood. Anyhow, Edward wouldn't leave. He stayed at the hospital. The first few days, he'd go to his office to make arrangements for the two of you: FMLA for the two of you, contacting your advisor at the University of Chicago and meeting with the police about what happened. Other than that, he stayed by your side, barely eating, not really sleeping and just existing, subsisting on air and caffeine."

"Why wouldn't he leave? He's a doctor. He knows the ramifications of not eating properly and getting a decent night's sleep," I chided.

"He didn't care, Bella. The _only _thing he cared about was you and having you wake up. Just before you woke up, Emmett and I staged an intervention. We dragged him back here. The stoic man who sat by your side as a sentry completely lost it. He trashed the kitchen, breaking every plate and cutting the hell out of his hands. Emmett had to hold him down as I injected him with Ativan. He crashed for nearly two days, Bella. He was exhausted, emotionally wrecked and physically worn down. I'm surprised he didn't get sick. However, he vowed after that episode, that he wasn't leaving the hospital until you did. Except to get his haircut, he kept that promise. It was then that he made arrangements for all for all of this. I know you hate it, but he did it out of love and devotion for you."

"God, I suck," I moaned, burying my head in my arms.

"No, you don't suck, Bella," he said. "You're sick and tired of being sick and tired. I get it. He gets it. To a point, but he's still terrified that something else is going to go wrong. His control freak is coming out. Hence, Cullen Hospital for the Gimps is located here, in your house."

"I miss him, Garrett. He's still Edward, but something is gone from him," I whispered, looking at my best friend and brother.

"That, my dear, is why you both need to seek counseling. He needs to realize that he can't protect you from everything. Also, that you need normal. You need to realize that all of this was done out of love and that in order to get past these nightmares and flashbacks, you need to talk about it. But not to Edward. Not to me. We were both there. We know what happened. You need to process it."

"Have you gone to therapy?" I asked.

"Twice a week. Once for me and once with Alice. She has nightmares, too," Garrett muttered. "Plus, Dr. Volturi wouldn't have let me back without a psychiatric release." Garrett looked up at me, giving me a soft smile. "You and Edward will get past this. I told you this during your month-long snooze: a love like you have with Edward is once in a lifetime."

"What if that chance has passed?"

"It hasn't. If it had, Edward wouldn't have called me," Garrett replied, cupping my face. "Now, he's staying with his parents tonight. The night apart might do you some good. You're stuck with me."

"Can I sleep upstairs?" I asked sheepishly.

"I've got to carry you again?" Garrett laughed. I smacked his arm. "Bella, of course you can. It's your bed. Let me put this away and then I'll carry you upstairs."

"Are you going to sleep in the guest room?"

"I had planned on it but I'm guessing that I'll end up in bed with you at some point," he said, waggling his brows.

"Garrett, I love you, but ewwww," I giggled.

"I know. I love you, too, little sister. But, being in bed with you will only be for cuddling and keeping nightmares at bay. No nookie."

"You said it. Not me," I said. He chuckled and grabbed our plates, putting them in the dishwasher. He finished his beer and mine before sweeping me into his arms. Carefully, he carried me up the stairs. I crawled between the sheets, frowning deeply. They were freshly washed and didn't smell like Edward or me. Though, I'd rather it smell like Edward. Garrett walked into the bedroom and he got in the bed. I arched a brow at him. "Awfully presumptuous, aren't you?"

"I texted Edward and he said that usually within an hour of falling asleep is when the nightmares come. Less steps if I just stay here," he said, ruffling my hair. "Come on, Swan. Bed. Sleep. Then, tomorrow, you and Edward can apologize and not have wild monkey sex." He flipped off the lights.

"I hate you," I grumped. I was horny as hell and hearing that didn't help the situation.

"No, you don't. You hate what happened to you." He kissed my forehead and rolled over on his stomach. "Sleep, Swan."

"Kay. Thank you, Garrett," I whispered in the darkness.

"You're welcome, Bella. I know this sucks but you'll get over it. I know you will," he replied.

The next morning, after a fairly eventful and unrestful night, Garrett left to go to work. He looked like shit and I knew I was to blame. Like clockwork, the nightmares came and I was up for most of the night, tossing and turning. Garrett tried to calm me, holding me in his arms but he wasn't Edward. After breakfast, I used my walker to go to my 'bedroom' in the living room. I clambered onto the bed and turned on the television. I flipped through the channels until I heard the garage open. I sat up and tried keep the tears from falling.

Yep, not happening.

Edward walked in and he looked so sad. He glanced up at me, seeing me crying and he was over to me in a flash. "I'm sorry, sweet girl," he muttered against my skin of my neck. "I know I'm being…"

"Edward, stop," I said as I covered his mouth with my hand. "I'm the one who owes you an apology. I've been ungrateful and horrible towards you. I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday and how I behaved. I'm just tired of all of this." I gestured to our living room.

"I know you are. I know you need normal and I'm not helping with that. Suffice it to say, this weekend, all of this will be gone and this will be our _home_ again, not an extension of the hospital."

"Who told you?" I asked.

"My parents, Rose, Jasper, Alice…who didn't is the question," he chuckled.

"Edward, in addition to an apology, I want to thank you," I said, my gaze falling to the comforter of the bed. "Garrett told me everything…after the shooting. I'm sorry that I put you through that. I'm thankful that you believed in me that deeply."

"I never stopped believing in you, sweet girl," he murmured, cupping my neck. His forehead rested on mine. "I was just so worried about you. I couldn't function…think…anything!" He moved so he was laying on the bed with me.

"If it's any consolation, I couldn't sleep last night. Garrett, bless his soul, tried to keep the nightmares at bay, but failed. Miserably," I said dryly.

"I'm a better dream catcher?" Edward quipped.

"You're a better everything, Edward," I said, kissing his neck. I sighed and cuddled up to his side. He tenderly wrapped his arms around me. "I need help, Edward."

"So do I," he murmured back. "My dad gave me a name of a counselor who specializes in PTSD patients. I've called and made an appointment. I'm going in later today."

"Can I go with you?" I asked. "Like couples counseling?"

"Let me make the call. I'm certain it's fine," he breathed, kissing my lips. He reached into his pocket, pressing a few numbers. A few moments later, we had arranged to meet with Dr. Yvette Pepper at four in the afternoon. "Do you want to take a nap?" he asked. His green eyes were brimming with tears. "Upstairs, in _our_ bed."

"Yes, Edward," I said, wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me, tightly and crushing me to his chest. His tears fell onto my shoulder. Pulling back, he kissed me passionately. His tongue swept inside of my mouth and he moaned. He was missing this as much as I was. "I love you, Bella. I'm sorry that I…"

"I know, Edward. I love you, too," I sniffled, wiping his tears away.

He smiled crookedly and helped me to my feet. Together, we walked to the stairs. With a kiss, he picked me up and carried me to _our _room and into _our _bed. We snuggled up with each other and for the first time since the attack in the ER, we slept. Unhindered by nightmares, crying or fear.

We had a long way to go. Don't get me wrong. But, we were taking a step in the right direction.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I've never been in a situation like this (nor do I want to be…). I hope I captured their frustration accurately. Anyhow, there are some picture teasers on my blog. Link is on my profile. You can check out all of the flowers that Bella received. Also, you can find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. **

**Up next, more healing for both of them. Bella wants to tackle the hurdle of going back to the ER on Christmas Eve…will she handle it? Read and find out (once I write it!) **

**Leave me some lovin! **


End file.
